TOON WARS: The Final Days (4)
by Frozarburst
Summary: After 5 years of fighting after the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, the Toon Force finally decide to part ways now that the war is over. However, a powerful reality-bending threat begins to corrupt and destroy everyone's worlds, forcing the team to once again return and put a permanent end to the war, all while uncovering its secrets and the truth of their very existence.
1. Prelude

**In Loving Memory of Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg, and Chance Champ Lee (My Pet Dog)**

 **...**

The world is in danger. The clouds are intensely darkened around the globe, covering it in dark red and green hues while purple storms shower above from space. The medieval streets are empty and left in ruin. Only the Adventure Academy Tower, appearing worse for wear than in most days, sits perfectly still. Inside, the former classroom of an old professor lay Cattus the One Blade; the wisest of the team, and the ever so timid Bimm. She sits next to her brother, Familiar, who's too busy looking out the classroom window with a Neutron-Crossbow in his hands. As Bimm continues to look scared and confused, Cattus leans forward to her to ease the tension and give her comfort, telling her of a much different time before now. He says softly,"Years ago, when I was but a little one, before I attended the academy here, I was taught the ways of the One Blade. I remember the tradition well. My family consisted entirely of One Blades, given the title for our bravery, wisdom, and heroism. A mantle where everyone can be a warrior no matter the shape or size. A mantle that is not achieved, but is earned. I was the most recent, and the youngest to ever be. And ever since, I have been in a constant state of meditation, spreading my wisdom onto others, vowing to keep the title until one day, someone worthy steps forward." Just when Cattus finished his story, the huge long-haired frog, Phibby Croax bursts through the door with his damaged shield in his hand with a more panicked expression than his usual excitable appearance.

 **Phibby:** ...They're here.

 **Bimm** as her eyes widen: ..!

 **Familiar:** I see it! The clouds are separating! We're not safe here anymore! Then again, we were never safe to begin with..!

Outside the academy, the skies start to distort like a computer erasing a skybox and the surface of the world crumbles into a pure white space, leaving nothing behind! But at the very center of the destruction, a city-sized purple layered halo, almost resembling an eye, stares down at the remains of the Earth.

 **Cattus:** We must escape! (Grabs Whirlwind Magisword) Ready your defenses everyone!

Just as the group step outside, Bimm hesitates tremendously, as do everyone beside her while they have their weapons ready. They walk carefully down the hall, watching from all corners of themselves, trembling in nervousness as though they know what is come. When going through the halls, Cattus and Familiar check and look through the classroom windows. But all there isn't anything in them. The rooms are empty and glitched along with the outside environment. Eventually, they reach the end towards a room containing a large warp gate placed by the Toon Force for situations like these. And in front of it stands Vambre Warrior of Lyvsheria with her back turned.

 **Cattus** : Vambre! Did the escape portal finish recharging?

 **Vambre** : …

 **Familiar** : You alright, V?

Vambre slowly turns around shaking and breathing rapidly with an extremely frightened expression on her face next to a tall mysterious man in the shadows, appearing to be wearing a strange mixture of an outfit reminiscent of that of a familiar samurai warrior and a certain boy genius and ghost boy. Vambre is frozen, unable to even flinch from a dark purple aura holding her in place.

 **Mysterious Man** turning toward the group **:** ...You know, they say there's a demon in all of us, Warrior. Now it's time to embrace your's.

 **Familiar** : Damn...That's deep!

 **Phibby:** He had us before we even knew it!

Cattus quietly clenches tightly onto the handle of his Magisword and keeps his arm on Bimm's shoulder, holding her behind him for safety.

 **Mysterious Man** : Don't be frightened, my fellow children. Soon you will all be a part of a much better world where everyone can live in perfect harmony. No one will ever be different. Or forgotten like you.

 **Familiar** : And by that you mean kill us and turn us into one of you? You're twisted!

 **Mysterious Man:** Perhaps I am. But that's typical to say for a hero in a script. I'm just trying to break it. (Raises hand)

The group hesitate when the mysterious man shoots a pulse of gravity at them, not really affecting them until each of them look at each other's hands and realize that they're slowly being turned into digitized code that is erasing them from the inside out; much to their unprecedented horror!

 **Cattus:** Oh no..! What otherworldly magic is this?!

 **Phibby** scrambling: I-I can't feel my legs!

 **Mysterious Man:** Normally, we'd be corrupting worlds rather than deleting them. We don't have the luxury to do so elsewhere. But here, all it takes is one hint of our will to destroy you, permanently.

In fear, Vambre manages to break free of her paralysis and desperately clings onto the man's arm trying to tug him away and stop his madness, but her efforts are fruitless! Without looking, the higher being pushes her to the floor with a pulse wave from his palm aiming at her face as she was pulling.

 **Vambre** : Stop! I won't allow you to!

 **Mysterious Man:** Under whose authority, Warrior?

 **Distant Voice:** Mine!

 **Mysterious Man:**?!

The erasure process stops as everyone looks at the old Principal Cyrus, stepping up to the man with the Knowledge Magisword in his pocket, taking it out and enlarging it.

 **Bimm:** Professor..!

 **Cyrus:** I got the dang thing ya keep killin' for! Now let the kids leave, alright?! Thought that gate would've been done by now so I could leave without havin' to do this.

 **Everyone:** …

 **Vambre:** No...

 **Mysterious Man** : I make no promises. (Shoots laser)

The villain shoots a small laser instantly through Cyrus' chest, which pushes him back onto the cold floor! As everyone stares at him in utter shock, his body starts turning into fading code, leaving nothing left of him but the Knowledge Magisword on the floor tiles. This cruel new enemy gives a small grin that quickly fades when he sees Vambre and the rest of the team try to escape through the warp tunnel while he isn't looking!

 **Mysterious Man:** No you don't..! (Holds palm in the air)

 **Vambre** running away and turning around: !

Vambre is immediately stunned by the man's invisible pulse attack, which quickly warps her to parts unknown, unable to even scream fast enough. At the same time, everyone in the warp tunnel nearly get hit by the same attack, knocking down Phibby and Familiar! Bimm stops running and turns back to her brother to try and save him, but when she grabs onto his arm, it suddenly disappears from the corruption from the man!

 **Bimm:** Familiar! Please! Don't go!

 **Familiar:** I-I can't! You've gotta get outta here! Quick!

Before Familiar could say anything else, he gets grabbed by the hair by the mysterious man and is tossed out the warp tunnel behind him! He aims for Cattus and Bimm, still running at the end of the portal, but before he could do anything, he is quickly attacked by Phibby, getting back on his feet throwing heavy punches to the man's face and stomach! While he's grabbing onto him, the villain's right arm starts to distort itself like it's made of rubber, distracting him and giving Phibby an advantage! He headbutts him and slams him against the wall of the tunnel, taking his shield and smacking him to death with it to the point where it breaks into a small chunk! While he keeps beating him and grinding his face against the warp tunnel's energy current, the villain morphs his other arm into a spear-like appendage and lunges forward, stopping Phibby just before he could land another blow with a surprised and horrified look that says it all!

 **Phibby** struggling to speak: …! That wasn't extreme...That was...Gegh…!

Phibby steps backward while holding his bleeding stomach and falls through the energy current out of the warp tunnel, fading out of the physical plane into the darkness of space! After Phibby gets erased, the mysterious man takes his palm and shoots three massive bolts of energy at the closing warp gate at the end of the tunnel! They enter and head straight for Bimm, too fast for her to react other than to be fearful! Before either of the missiles could get an inch on the distressed cat woman's face, Cattus pushes her out of the way and takes the shot in the back, holding onto Bimm tightly as the shots shoot right into him! The two of them fall out the closing portal into the lab of Nora Wakeman in the teleporter room, letting go of each other as Cattus lands on the side of his face, unable to move his body from the now bloody floor. As the blood spreads, Bimm crawls over to him, carefully turning his body back around and gently sitting his head on her lap to comfort him in front of everyone in the room with them!

 **Nora:** Oh my Lord..!

 **Kitty:** Someone get help! Hurry!

 **Dib:** He's bleeding fast!

Just as everyone scrambles for help, Bimm keeps Cattus held against her while she slowly starts to cry, staring longingly at the proud warrior's rugged face.

 **Bimm** holding Cattus: ...Why did you do that..? Why did you have to save me? You could've gone back for Vambre!

Cattus simply coughs a few times, but after the fourth one, he looks back to Bimm's face and quietly sets his hand on her to breath, Cattus tells her his very last response, "...Potential...You have…" He is quickly cut off by two dry coughs to Bimm's confusion, not sure what he's going to say, until he strokes her face with his clean hand and finishes his sentence. "You have, potential…"

Just with that, Cattus gives one last smile to the one he loved the most. He leans forward to her and for what feels like the first time all over again, gives one good kiss that lasts but a few seconds before he finally lets go of his life. Bimm calmly lets Cattus rest his head against her while she cries like no one has ever seen. She doesn't even make a sound. All she does is set her head onto her love's, and closes her eyes as though no one is really around. As though she's the only one left. Yet to her, she doesn't matter…

End of Might̷̡̢̼̻̤͍̽̐̋̊͛͒͗̂̓̈́͑̾͝y̸̛̹̺̠̭̬͙̭̎̅́̂̾̚͝͠ ̷̡͖̱̳̫̤̍̆́̍͑̽̂͜M̶̛̞̥̳̑̎̒̀͆̈̂͘͝͠a̵̢̻͇͉̝͕̞̭̯̥͛01100111 01101001 01110011 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011

[NO SIGNAL]


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Anything in this arc is not to spread any hate towards any of the shows, names and likeness featured. I only wanna tell a good story. So if you're sensitive about the dark themes of this crossover, please feel free to visit my other stories instead. Enjoy the saga!**

 **In Loving Memory of Stan Lee, Stephen Hillenburg, and Chance Champ Lee (My Pet Dog)**

"I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab! AKA, the home base of the ever growing Toon Force! I'm the leader of this hero organization, along with my friends Timmy Turner, and Danny Fenton; or as everyone knows him, Danny Phantom! 10 years ago, we've fought our own arch enemies when they've teamed up to form a Syndicate, and we've explored and fought on other worlds across our dimension! Now they have somehow managed to start a war, and they've turned multiple worlds against us! So, to counter their plan, we've taken the opportunity to form a team of heroes from both our universe and many others out there, and we're currently in need of new recruits! If anyone wants to join, simply contact me at the coordinates I've sent to your capitol locations of your worlds pointing to Retroville. Thank you, and welcome to the fight! Gotta blast!"

TOON WARS: The Final Days

 _Chapter I_

 _By Frozarburst_

It was a nice afternoon in a distant and quiet place, until, a massive explosion goes off near the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek! Several square-looking rocket drones rush in and smash several buildings in the area and prepare to attack three boys, Ed, Edd (or as they call him, Double D or Sockhead), and Eddy at the local school yard against the wall.

 **Double D** against the wall: Eddy, I told you this was a bad idea! I don't want to experience another dodgeball accident!

 **Eddy:** Well how was I supposed to know these robots would come here?! And besides, I told you, D! Nothin's gonna happen! All they're doin' is staring at us anyway!

 **Robot** with a makeshift cannon arm: Monster, show em who's boss.

 **Monster** stepping forward about to hit the Eds: With pleasure. But, don't you think it'd be easier if we just blast them? I don't wanna make them suffer.

 **Robot** : No way! It's too good for them! They've lasted for too long. We didn't even last one season!

 **Monster:** Oh yeah. (Teeth sharpen) GRRR…!

The Eds start cowering until they are saved by a small projectile that explodes in front of them! Robot and Monster are pushed back by the blast and a beam of ghost energy blows off Robot's wrist cannon and a bola ties up Monster, much to his confusion. The Eds look above them and two heroes hover down slowly to them.

 **Danny Phantom:** You guys alright?

 **The Ed's** shivering **:** Y-y-y-y-yeah...?

 **Jenny:** Great! That sure was easy. We're all clear here, Jazz!

 **Jazz** on her communicator: Got it! Bombs away!

Jazz rides atop the back of the Monstrous Nightmare, Spark Byte Firefly, and flies over the cul-de-sac where several versions of the previous robot are shooting at the neighbors. Firefly sucks in the air and breaths fire across the road, destroying all the androids and saving the civilians! The people cheer and Danny and Jenny put Robot and Monster into custody while being interviewed by Johnny and Plank while Marie is hitting on Danny (who's understandably nervous). Elsewhere, Dr. Noreen's lab is being invaded by a horde of snakes and she contacts the Toon Force.

 **Maddie:** We're on it Doctor! (Activates the teleporter in the lab) Let's do this!

Maddie, Rose, and Anais run through the warp gate with their weapons out. The moment they get to Noreen's lab, they slice open all the snakes with duplicates of Jack's sword and help the other XJ robots clean up the place and remove any remaining enemies from their internal systems. When all is clear, the real culprit is found by Rose, who throws her sword in front of him, blocking his way out. Sanjay, the mastermind behind the infestation, turns around slowly smiling nervously at the three women, and Noreen snaps her fingers, letting XJ-8 punch his face and knock him out! Much later, a park is being vandalized and Benson, Rigby, and Mordecai are trying to figure out who did it after they went out for shakes. Benson's angry and Rigby and Mordecai tell him it wasn't them, with the three of them seeing a mysterious person run by from the house. Suddenly, Carl Wheezer brings a herd of llamas, riding one of them and chasing after the guy who's running away! Jimmy Neutron uses his jetpack to knock the guy down and the llamas nearly trample him.

 **Carl** looking at the criminal: What is that..?

 **Jimmy** looking at SwaySway: I don't know. But he looks terrifying… (Takes out freeze ray) No offence.

 **SwaySway** giving a thumbs up: None taken! (Gets frozen)

Next, in the Fenton's HQ, the young blue alien, Momotaro, trains against old combat drones resembling Bobert that have been repurposed for teaching under the watch of Jack and Ashi in the Fenton Lab. They arm their lasers and fire at the samurai, who almost immediately leaps into the air with gracefulness, getting behind them and waiting for the one in front of her to shoot. When it fires its cannon, Momo ducks and the beam blows up the drone behind her, giving her a chance to take out her sword and slash the other bot in two, causing it to explode! Just when things seem finished, however, an auto turret deploys from the ceiling and shoots at the girl, but she takes her blade and deflects the missiles like a shield, destroying the machine with ease! As soon as the last defense is deactivated, the training program ends with a loud honk from the alarm!

 **Jack** clapping: Well done, Momo!

 **Ashi:** Yeah, you sure showed them who's boss! You're a faster learner than I was when I was your age! (Holds hand out) Want some gum?

Just as soon as Ashi stretches her hand out, Momo smacks the gum out of her palm and onto the floor to her surprise!

 **Momo** : AHA! Nice try, Master! But you'd have to be crazy to think I'd fall for a trick like that! That's obviously one of Jimmy's sleeping agents.

 **Ashi** chuckling **:**...Actually, that wasn't a trick. I wouldn't do that to you.

 **Momo:**...Oops...

In the forest of Littlebark Grove, Ashi, Nicole, Timmy, and Tucker (with his attack drone) are being led by Harvey and Fee through the place. They quickly come to a stop when Timmy sees a strange square person behind a tree. Everyone gets ready for combat, but instead, they stare in awe at Domo as he does nothing to disturb them.

 **Timmy:** Um…hi. Are you ok?

Domo nods yes.

 **Timmy:** Are you lost?

Domo nods yes.

 **Timmy** looking at Harvey: You know this guy?

 **Harvey:** I don't. But I sometimes see him at night when we're sleeping… And in my dreams...

 **Everyone:** …

The Toon Force back off a couple of feet away from Domo as he stares almost lifelessly at them.

 **Ashi:** Okey Dokey….

On Retroville News Channel 9, the Toon Force's success for the past few weeks is covered with great positivity.

 **News Anchor 1:** We're back live on Retroville News Channel 9 with coverage on the recent booming success of the Toon Force, where our team of colorful heroes have fought crime throughout multiple worlds as well as here in Retroville. That is, if this crime fighting team were consisting of those looking like cartoon characters.

 **News Anchor 2:** We have Libby Folfax here to give us the real scoop. (Turns to Libby) Ms. Folfax.

 **Libby:** Thanks Carol! Ya'll already know I've been working with Jimmy behind the scenes since day 1. That big-headed Einstein's got more than even NASA can handle! But after this whole "Toon War" thing or whatever started, things weren't just about him. (Turns to the monitor behind her) Check it out.

On the monitor, Phoebe is monitoring Jimmy's lab with Gerald and Zim nearby, and a malfunctioning robot in the room starts charging towards them from the corner. Immediately, Gerald hides behind Zim, and Phoebe leaps forward and kicks it to the ground!

 **Phoebe** in a news interview: Yeah. I kinda miss my home back at Hillwood. But I still have Gerald and Arnold with me. Speaking of which, hi Helga! Congratulations on your wedding!

Technus is shown helping Danny lift a fallen rocket engine, while Rose is seen lifting the whole rocket all by herself with just one hand, smiling confidently.

 **Libby:** Even the ghosts from the Ghost Zone started working with us! And I know I'm seeing big Rose in the corner of the screen there. Respect! Anyway, the people who've been caught doin' all that junk earlier, they're in the Ghost Zone Prison. If anything, that's why the ghosts have started catching them! As for everyone else, they're pretty straightforward. You screw up, you're dead. BOOM! Behind bars like always.

 **News Anchors:** HAHAHAHA!

 **News Anchor 2:** Well, thank you for your time, Libby. We appreciate it.

 **Libby:** Oh wait! There's more! I haven't got to the news where Mrs. Fowl finally got engaged with-

 **News Anchor 1:** And now we take a look at the Toon Force Base, where we have Mr. Sheen Estevez at the teleporter waiting for our heroes to return after a long day of fighting crime, and restoring rogue worlds back to their original state of being. If you count getting the snot kicked out of you, that is.

 _Back in Jimmy's lab (AKA the Toon Force Headquarters)…_

A dragon Penny Fitzgerald carrying Gumball Watterson soars down to the old clubhouse entrance of Jimmy's lab, where the room itself splits open like a large hangar door, letting them descend softly to the floor as Penny morphs back into her fairy-like form. Gumball hops off her back and meets up with Sheen, standing at the old Universe Portal Machine with his friends Carl and T.

 **Sheen** : Ok! Here we go! Turn on the portal T!

 **T:** You got it fool!

T turns on the portal and much of the members of the Toon Force are coming out one by one.

 **Sheen** counting everyone: Alright. Hey again, Ashi, Jack, Momo, Rose, Nicole, Yuki, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Chester, AJ, Tutie, Shirley, Jimmy, Plankton, Zim, GIR, Gaz, Dib, Starfire, Timmy, Manny, Frida, Jenny, Anais, Scaramouche, Flora, Kitty, Dudley, everyone else...!

Wulf, Scotsman, Bobert, Cindy, Goddard, Rocko, Spunky, Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Tommy, Yumi, Ami, Chowder, Panini, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Uncle Grandpa, Chuckie, Tommy, Angelica, Susie, Kimi, the twins, Grim, Ice Bear, Panda, Grizzly Bear, Clarence, Billy, Mandy, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Familiar, Phibby Croax, Witchy Simone, Bunsen, Mikey, and Amanda come through. Sheen gives Jimmy the documents for the characters present and rescued.

 **Jimmy:** Right. You did great keeping track Sheen!

 **T:** Hey, what about me?! Can a brotha get some love?! Hmmm?!

 **Jimmy:** T, you and Carl did a fantastic job! Everyone did as always!

 **Momo** sitting on a bench: Yeah? Well I'm beat! I just got back from training with the Warriors for Hire again and they still can't get used to not having all the ones they collected all this time!

 **Danny** getting out of his ghost form: You could say that again. (Puts hands behind head) I've just got back from going to the Ghost Zone to stop some guy from trying to gather energy like the 90th time the Syndicate tried that. We've done so much, it's likely no one's gonna pop out anytime soon.

 **Karen:** I wouldn't say that if I were you.

 **Timmy:** Why not?

 **Karen:** Because there's another riot outside Zim's house.

 **Zim:** AGAIN?! I'm tired of those humans complaining of me being an extraterrestrial lifeform! Come on GIR, we're gonna unleash the ol' flesh eating demon squid! (Jumps into the portal)

 **GIR:** FINALLY! Hehehehehe! (Jumps into the portal)

 **Dib** with his arms crossed **:** I'm still never gonna understand how you got with him, Gaz.

 **Gaz:** Eh. He's less capable than you think, like you were back in the day. I like to see him do his victory dance.

 **Dib:** True. ...Heeeey..!

 **Jimmy:** Well, I guess that's it for now. Shirley, you serve any specials?

 **Shirley:** YES! And for your sake, you, _and_ _anyone who may have a gluten allergy_ , get this variety pack...FOR FREE! (Zaps the floor and creates a long table with rows and varieties of food on it) Now, ENJOY!

Everyone inside gather around to get something to eat and socialize.

 **Familiar** sitting next to Phibby: Say, where's Cattus? Isn't he coming?

 **Phibby:** He said something about goin' on a date with a certain someone. (Winks)

 **Familiar** : Certain someone?

 **Witchy Simone:** It means your sister, bud. I'm startin' to get the urge to ask why they don't just kiss already.

 **Familiar:** Eeh. Maybe another 2 years. Cattus can't hold the C for too long.

 **Amanda** sitting next to Mikey and Timmy: Why is it that whenever I try to expose the monster, there's a cliche portal of some kind that leads to another world?

 **Timmy:** I dunno. Stuff like that's been happenin' a lot since I met Jimmy. Kinda reminds of the first time I met you guys. Except Crocker's not trying to catch fairies anymore now that he's in prison. If you ask me, it's weeeeeird.

 **Bunsen:** Weird is my middle name!

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Danny look at them while they enjoy themselves.

 **Jimmy:** Look at all those happy faces! Guess our hard work really paid off this time!

 **Danny:** Yeah. Never thought I'd see all of us at peace like this before. I just hope we don't have to deal with another crisis like last time.

Arnold, who's just coming back from his wedding in a fancy suit, Rocko, and Samurai Jack walk over while eating.

 **Arnold:** Yeah, Jimmy, don't you think those bad guys will come back again? Nothing's stopped them before.

 **Jack:** Other than Aku of course. Not since we erased him last time we fought.

 **Rocko:** What about our old pals who attacked that city and Retroville? Won't they hate us when they're released from prison?

 **Sam:** Especially Tuesday.

 **Jimmy** : Ah, don't sweat it guys! We made sure they couldn't, remember? They're all being reformed and they've forgotten everything! Sure, there's still other worlds and even timelines going rogue for some reason. But with all our old enemies out of the way, and our worlds aligned, nothing can go-

 _5 Years Later…_

"5 years have passed since the booming success of the Toon Force, and the attempted restoration of all worlds of both dimensions. But unfortunately, many mysteries about the origin of this long conflict have been left unsolved. Professional scientist and Toon Force leader, James Isaac. Neutron, remains ever vigilant to discover the truth of these worlds fighting one another while the war has come to an abrupt halt. However, based on further results of the 5-year gap, it is safe to assume that the worst of the war has finally come to an end. Or so we hope it has…"

Jimmy is sitting with his head on his desk alone in his small office, tired and aged from fighting for so long while he has several bills to pay. He now has a beard, his shirt is wrinkled, and his hair got slightly longer and fiery than usual; even bearing a streak. Quickly, Danny walks in with his new upgraded outfit, but this time, white streaks are in his normal dark hair and there are wrinkles underneath his eyes. Even though he's in human form, it's almost impossible to tell from his pale skin; the only indication of his humanity being his blue eyes.

 **Danny** walking over to Jimmy: Jimmy?

 **Jimmy** waking up fidgeting: Guhuh! What?! W-who said that?!

 **Danny** with his hands up: Woah, chill dude! It's just me.

 **Jimmy** : Oh…Sorry.

 **Danny** : Jimmy, we've been fighting for 5 years now, and we're not getting any younger.

 **Jimmy** looking at his reflection on his blank laptop screen: No kidding…

 **Danny** : I'm serious! Gumball tells me in his world no one ages, yet here he and Penny are 17! His brother Darwin shouldn't have even graduated middle school yet!

 **Jimmy** : Ok, that I did not know.

 **Danny** : Zim's taller and hovering over the floor. Jenny's easy to upgrade, yet she's starting to get old and rust very like it's that time of the month. And now Rocko's looking back at his life-

 **Jimmy** turning his chair around to Danny: Yeah, it's been a rough time for us, has it Danny?

 **Danny** : You're telling me? Points to self) I have bags under my bags, and white streaks. Even my ghost form has streaks! (Goes ghost to prove to Jimmy) In addition to being pale at normal state putting Morbidia and Vlad to shame!

 **Jimmy** : Cindy told me earlier that fighting the same battles can do a number on people, including us. Same thing happened to our manipulated counterparts after we restored them. Mentally it's much worse. My concerns especially extend to those such as Tuesday and Rudy, since they could potentially go off at the drop of a hat like they did before.

 **Danny** having a seat in a chair **:** Well even since we still don't have a clue what made them this way to begin with, one thing's for sure, they don't know.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah. Although, I'm still worried about Starfire. It's been years since she's been back with the Titans, I'm worried she'd never be the same if she ever saw them again. Same with GB and his family.

 **Danny:** I wouldn't worry too much about it. We'll get through this somehow. We always do, don't we?

Timmy Turner walks in, this time back with his cap and signature buck teeth back, now taller with slightly longer hair.

 **Timmy:** Hey guys.

 **Danny:** Oh, hey Timmy.

 **Timmy:** Gee. Seeing you guys here make you look above 50! What's up with that?!

 **Danny:** Well, you're the guy who went around missing your signature cap and buck teeth at one point. A few more years and you might just catch up with us!

 **Jimmy** scratching his head **:** You were here when we first announced the Toon Force, right Timmy? Could you tell us why we did it again?

 **Timmy** stroking his buck tooth: Well, uh…I think we did it to fight the Syndicate and keep them from escalating the war. Or something like that. I mean, I could be wrong and all...

 **Jimmy:** No, you're right! We really didn't go to war with other worlds and dimensions, they just got in the way. The Syndicate were the real culprits behind this!

 **Danny:** Yeah, and our second meeting with the Mawgu.

 **Timmy:** Or that one time you fought a demon and traveled through time.

 **Jimmy:** Aku...

 **Timmy:** Whatever. It's hard for all of us right now, and we've been stuck together since day one. I get the feeling the only way we could fix whatever's going on with us is if maybe we part ways for a while? Y'know? Like how we used to?

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We've been together for so long doing something other than what we've done in the past. It's like, because we've entered two different dimensions and visited so many timelines and worlds on a daily basis, we've somehow accelerated our aging! What do you think of that, Danny?

 **Danny:** Well, I'm no time travel expert by any means. But I get the feeling you ask Clockwork and he'll say, yes. Still, I don't feel so good about this either. What if something pops up and we're not ready for it?

 **Jimmy:** Well, we're still in contact, right?

 **Danny and Timmy** : Yeah.

 **Jimmy:** We should be able to do like old times and meet up with each other through warping using the good ol' Universe Portal Machine! Thing is, places like Volcano Island were destroyed, and the only other spots where we could go to, if it's that big of a deal, is either here or Dr. Wakeman's laboratory.

 **Timmy:** But, wait. You can't watch it all by yourself! You're not a one-man army you know! Even with all your gadgets and defenses! It'd be just like last time when all those worlds attacked.

 **Jimmy** stroking his beard: Hm…I might have an idea.

 _Later outside the base in a large clear field on a clear sunny afternoon…_

Jimmy stands at the center beside Danny and Timmy making an announcement to the now massive Toon Force using Goddard's Megaphone for surround sound.

 **Jimmy:** And so everyone, we've decided it's time we finally part ways. But in case something happens while we're gone, I figured best if some of us stay behind and watch the base so we can regroup if need be. Any volunteers?!

 **Plankton** raising his hand: I volunteer as tribute!

 **Dib** , now taller with longer hair: Dude, I think you've referenced the wrong movie.

 **Plankton:** Well, it's always a possibility.

 **Nicole** , still in her anime style: But we can't go back home. You said the portal's coordinates to our world were still lost from the whole Mawgu thing, right?

 **Jimmy:** Not anymore. Thanks to some help from Momo and Firefly, I was able to pinpoint the exact location of your world and Starfire's using another Dimensional Monitor.

 **Bobert:** Then I will stay here and guard the base with you, Jimmy.

 **Gumball** , slightly taller and anime-styled like Nicole: You sure Bobert? Elmore's still around for you to see. I mean, there's gonna be two of you if you do, but that's not stopping Anais from meeting Anais.

 **Bobert:** Yes, but I would much prefer if your world did not have to see me like this. If I was simple enough to corrupt or be duplicated before, I don't want to run the risk of any future threats by being present at this time.

 **Penny** , same height as Gumball with hair: Well, I guess that's ok if you really want to.

 **Jack** , now older looking with a beard: I have the power of righteousness and Ashi by my side. (Quickly pulls out sword) AKU!

Much of the crowd turn their attention to Jack, whose flashbacks are starting to get to his head again as he looks back at everyone in embarrassment.

 **Jack** putting his sword back: I am sorry. I mean, I could stay here while you return home.

 **Ashi:** And I'll stick with you to the end… The, very end for real this time.

 **Anais** petting Wulf: You want to stay too?

Wulf nods yes

 **Anais:** Ok. Just make sure to come back every evening when you can, you hear? (Kisses Wulf's cheek)

Wulf blushes heavily.

 **Brad:** How bout I replace you and you go back home, Jenny? It'd at least give us a break from defending two different places at once. This whole time, I've been stuck in your mother's lab and you got to go do all the dangerous cool stuff!

 **Jenny:** Ah, relax Brad. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got plenty of firepower to take on anything they throw at me, and I'll be sure to let you in on it. It's just, I'm still worried about you getting hurt.

 **Dr. Noreen:** XJ-9, what did I tell you about taking things lightly?! What if something terrible happens to you?

 **Jenny:** Well, I could send my data back to the lab if I get wrecked. Then again, if I do that, the lab might get destroyed by someone else, or-

 **Jimmy:** Now, now, I'm sure we can figure this out while everyone's gone. There's plenty of ways we could prevent anyone from getting seriously hurt, and I'm happy you've decided to stay. But in the meantime, we'd better get going if we want to recover from the 5 years we've been through.

 **Scotsman** , now with white hair and in a wheelchair: What's that supposed ta mean? (Pulls out sword) I've got plenty of years left in me!

 **Flora:** Dad, you're in a wheelchair.

 **Scotsman:** That doesn't mean anythin'! (Lifts peg leg) Look, I've got a machine gun! How's that for a fight?!

 **Danny:** Do any of you guys know where to go, though?

 **Scaramouche:** Gotta admit, I just go with the flow.

 **Jack** stroking his beard: We, um…we really don't live anywhere, to be honest.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, and Dimsdale was totally wrecked after the Mawgu's attack.

 **AJ:** We were lucky to be out here when that whole debacle happened!

 **Tutie:** Wanda and I can't even get the proper coordinates from here to there anymore!

 **Jack Fenton** trying to fix a lie detector: And the ol' Fenton technology can't detect whatever fairy junk's in beaver kid's world. (Hits the detector)

 **Danny:** You wanna live with us back at Amity Park, then?

 **Sam** : Yeah Timmy. It'd be a great idea! At least you'd have somewhere to go.

 **Timmy:** I guess so. But you know if you need us, just call.

 **Jimmy:** Will do! Alright everyone, we'll stay in touch and try to relax for a while, ok? We've been fighting for too long, and now's the time we finally go and rest. Goodnight, and good luck! (Turns off Megaphone)

Jimmy gives Goddard back the megaphone and turns him into a flycycle, getting on and flying back to base, where he stops at the entrance (his old clubhouse). He steps inside towards the elevator to the lab, but before he does, he looks at some drawings, paintings, photos, and Shelly's staff posted against the wall near the windows. He picks up a happy stick figure drawing of himself and Timmy drawn by Momo, and a portrait painting of Rose made by Nicole and Ashi. But next to them on the desk is a photo of Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, and their old friend, Spongebob Squarepants taken by Goddard in the lab when they first met moments before warping to Amity Park. Jimmy looks at it for about a minute in his hands with a sad but happy state of expression, and later in the day, the Toon Force say their goodbyes to each other and separate to their respective homes using the teleporter in Jimmy's lab.

 **Momo** going through the gate: Bye Dad!

 **Wulf:** Bye-bye! (Waves)

Rose Quartz steps toward the portal with something held between her arm and waist.

 **Jimmy:** Do you know where you're going, Rose?

 **Rose:** I heard I had a son in this timeline and the Gems don't have me around anymore. I figured I'd pay them a visit.

 **Timmy:** But won't that mess up the timeline of your son's world like it did yours?

 **Rose:** Maybe. But I've got something ready in case it does. A little bit of Jimmy's pudding from upstairs.

 **Jimmy:** The truth telling serum?

 **Rose:** No, the Forget-Me Serum. (Steps in the portal and leaves)

Starfire hovers by and prepares to leave through the warp gate and pauses.

 **Starfire** turning back around **:** I enjoyed every minute of my time with you all.

 **Danny:** I'm glad you did Starfire.

 **Timmy:** We didn't want you to go back to your world yet if you didn't want to, since we already found the coordinates to your world a while back. Sorry we didn't sound so enthusiastic about you since we brought you here.

 **Starfire:** It is alright. I respect your opinions. And, I think I have one too.

 **Timmy:** You do?

 **Starfire:** I never felt like I was at home until now. Thank you all for what you have done! (Floats into warp gate backwards while waving goodbye)

Danny's crew and Timmy walk toward the portal, but Danny stops and looks longingly at Jimmy with a tired smile on his face.

 **Danny:** So… I guess this is goodbye, Jimmy.

 **Jimmy:** Yeah. I never really thought how much it would feel if we left each other. We're like brothers; you, me, and Timmy.

 **Danny:** The original crew have their backs. But, since the start of the war, I kinda felt like something was missing.

 **Jimmy:** Why you say that?

 **Danny:** Because not all the gang's here yet.

 **Jimmy** : …?

Danny grins and nods to Jimmy and everyone else before exiting through the portal. The warp gate closes and everyone in the base go to their rooms. Jimmy sits at the monitor with Plankton and Goddard next to him.

 **Plankton:** Sucks a little, huh?

 **Jimmy:** Just about. But hey, I'll get over it eventually. Cindy's calling me up for dinner.

 **Plankton:** May I?

 **Jimmy:** Yeah, I'll send you and everyone some. Just, uh, monitor the screen. I'll be right back. (Gets up from his chair and leaves the lab)

 **Goddard** leaning toward Plankton: (Whines)

 **Plankton:** Yeah. It's official. He's gonna take forever to get over it.

 **Jimmy** above the lab crying: BWAAAAAHAHAHAAA!

 **Plankton:** Correction. He'll never get over it.

 _Meanwhile in the City of Townsville…_

The wonderful Powerpuff Girls are looking around the entire city trying to find important items with haste as the skies turn a menacing dark purple and red.

 **Blossom** using X-Ray vision on some of the buildings: Anyone find enough parts yet?

 **Buttercup** looking in a bathroom ignoring the Mayor in his shower: No! Not yet!

 **Mayor** covering himself: What the..?! Buttercup?!

 **Bubbles** looking underneath a truck with people in it: Why are we looking again?

 **Blossom:** We need to find enough parts needed to make a super satellite for Professor so we can all warp back to Jimmy's lab! But the parts we could've used were all being corrupted!

 **Buttercup** with an extremely large satellite dish: Here's one!

 **Bubbles** with several cables from a TV Station: I've found some too!

 **Blossom:** Good! Now let's bail before-

Before Blossom could finish her sentence, the sky shines its light down on the girls, causing their eyes to blackout like robots and hover into the clouds as though they're being abducted by aliens. Despite their best resistance, they can't break free of their control. In the distance, Professor Utonium and Bliss bring a large truck to the street where the girls had left the equipment.

 **Bliss** getting out of the truck: Oh no!

 **Utonium:** Bliss, what's happening up there?

 **Bliss:** I don't know. I'll try and help them! But first…

Bliss circles around the various parts left behind like a light speed rocket and quickly builds a makeshift version of Jimmy Neutron's Warp Gate back at his lab.

 **Bliss:** Tada! (Rockets to the sky)

Utonium gets out the truck and checks the warp gate to set coordinates to Retroville ahead of time, but every attempt he makes fails as though the signal is being blocked by the entity above the Earth.

 **Utonium** hastily typing on the keypad: Come on! Please! There has to be some place to warp to! Bliss, can you blow a hole through the entity in the sky to get a clear signal?!

 **Bliss:** I'll try! You just get to safety and I'll do find a way!

 **Utonium:** No! I can't leave you here by yourself when the girls have been captured!

 **Bliss:** There's no time!

Before she could do anything, Bliss gets blasted out of the sky by something massive in the clouds, much to Utonium's horror! But just in the nik of time, Bullet the Squirrel floats onto the truck winking her eye at the professor before jetting to the falling Powerpuff Girl.

 **Utonium** getting in the vehicle **:** Hurry Bullet! We don't have much time!

As Utonium starts the car engines again, Bullet catches Bliss by her back and looks into her face, startled when Bliss opens her eyes with no pupils and a wicked smile as though she's been corrupted somehow. Bullet herself starts being manipulated and tries her best to snap out of it while her face is jittering from the effects. Seeing this, Bliss starts coming back to her senses and holds onto the squirrel with a somber expression.

 **Bliss** still struggling to resist **:** Let's save the day, Bullet. One last time!

Bliss boosts an aura around her and Bullet in her arms and proceeds to jet into the sky, shooting as much energy beams into it as possible trying to breach the corruption, but to no avail. In a last ditch effort, she shuts her eyes with a nice calm smile on her face, cuddling the equally superpowered squirrel against her breasts while rocketing into the corruption field like a bomb, detonating upon contact! Before Professor Utonium could leave the city, he takes a short saddened look at the impact of the explosion of his daughter as he drives by the Mayor's office to get him. The Mayor slowly walks toward the truck and looks up at Utonium.

 **Mayor:** Daoh! I may need a diaper change after this…

 **Utonium** getting the Mayor in the truck: Get in quick, Mr. Mayor! I need to get anyone left to safety!

The Professor drives off and the city is quickly swarmed by the corruption in the sky, with the Powerpuff Girls as part of it. Their faces along with many others start to form in the clouds, each with a disturbing gaping smile. However, after Bliss and Bullet's sacrifice, a small hole had been breached through the corruption field. When Utonium sees this in his rear view mirror while driving, he drops his head briefly onto the steering wheel in anguish before regaining his focus and going with the plan, seeking to warp to a place of refuge to regroup with the Toon Force and find a way to stop this new enemy.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 2

**TOON WARS: The Final Days**

 ** _Chapter II_**

 _By Frozarburst_

With the Toon Force separated, they all live their respective lives back at their home worlds. Gumball returns to Elmore to reacquaint with his brother and sister while Nicole returns to be with Richard again after a long 5 years away from home. When they, the Future Anais, Momo, Penny, and Yuki warp down to the surface by the mall, they look to see that everything around them hasn't really changed. The mall still has its usual advertisements up and people are walking to and from the entrance. One of these people is Mr. Small, who's just stepping out the door with some soda in his hand. when he notices Gumball, he's quick to recognize him and say hello with a friendly wave.

 **Mr. Small** waving: Oh! Heheey Gumball!

 **Gumball** running for a hug: Mr. Small!

 **Mr. Small** getting a hug: Wohoho! (Strokes Gumball's head) We've got a hugger today!

 **Gumball:** It's been so long! I haven't been back here in forever! I thought everything would've changed and- (Raises ears) Oh! I forgot. What's today? Sunday?

 **Mr. Small:** All day long, bud!

 **Gumball:** Sweet! I'll be back for class tomorrow. (Lifts Penny off her feet) The GF n' I have things we've gotta catch up to.

 **Penny** blushing and holding GB's shoulders: Woah, Gumball..!

 **Gumball** preparing to jump: UP, UP, AND AWAY!

Gumball does like his Mom and bends his knees, backing up a few steps before making a forward jump that boosts him into the sky like a superhero!

 **Alt. Anais** shouting **:** Slow down, Gumball! At least give us a minute to take in the scenery!

Above in the sky, Penny morphs herself into a dragon and sets Gumball on her back as they both look down and admire the view of their hometown. On the surface, nothing seems to have changed. Everyone, like are walking around or driving as though it were any other day, minus the bank robbery. The doughnut police are busy trying to get a man to put away the money in the bag while he's cornered, but he has a cheap plastic detonator on a clerk in the back resembling a clock from a toy store. Before it ticks down to 0, Penny swoops down at the scene and grabs the bomb and spits it out for Gumball to shoot with a plasma bolt! While the cops are distracted and confused at the sight of GB and Penny's return and heroism, the crook attempts to escape out the side door of the building when he's quickly crushed underneath Yuki's feet when she lands from a high jump above town!

 **Yuki** looking around: Nothing out of the ordinary here.

 **Dragon Penny** soaring with GB: It feels so nostalgic seeing our home town like this! But...doesn't it seem so, odd to you..?

 **Gumball** : Where've you been all my life? Everything's odd out here in Elmore!

 **Dragon Penny:** Yeah, but everything looks the same as it always does. Doesn't that concern you..?

 **Gumball** shrugging: I mean, kinda, but, meh. I'm sure it's like any day of the week. I mean, lighten up a little. Everything's gonna be fine! Plus, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we see em again.

 **Dragon Penny:** Want me to take you down to your house while I go back to mine?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. Let's do that.

By the time Penny and Gumball reach the Watterson household, Nicole, and Anais carrying Momo in her arms make a landing from a sky leap. Momo, of course, is shaking from the impact, but the two mothers are just fine. Penny leaves Gumball to his home, and the young man is left staring at where he once lived longer than he ever has before. Everything looks the same, but not he and his mother. Nicole gently places her hand on her son's shoulder and gives a nod to him to tell him finally,"It's time to go home." Nervously, Gumball steps up the front porch and rings the doorbell. His adopted fish brother Darwin opens the front door, looking like he always does, and is instantly stunned at his sibling's appearance, and is especially shocked over the alternate adult Anais coming with them with a broken smile.

 **Gumball** scratching his head: Hey little buddy… Long time no see, huh?

Darwin faints and Richard reappears with a bit of an upgrade, appearing more like Wulf and replaced Nicole in her absence as superhero, though appearing beaten and tougher than usual. He comes over to her and they embrace. Nicole herself starting to cry tears of joy hugging tightly while smiling. Minutes later upstairs, Gumball speaks to his brother in their bedroom, finally having a conversation since their last crossover.

 **Gumball:** So, everything's normal. No water flooding the room. No soap operas about losing your best friend. No choir.

 **Darwin:** I still can't get over what I'm looking at dude. Talk about an upgrade!

 **Gumball:** Sorry Darwin. We were so caught up with that whole crossover event we forgot to come home.

 **Darwin:** Event? I thought you went on vacation with Ms. Mom for a few days!

 **Gumball:** A few days? We've been gone for five years!

 **Gumball and Darwin:** HAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehe…eeehhhhh…..

Gumball briefly gets confused by Darwin, unsure why he would label his time away as a vacation when he knows he hasn't been back because of the war. Despite this, he disregards it.

 **Darwin:** I really missed you Gumball...

 **Gumball** : I missed you too, buddy. And I'm not the only one. Bobert freaked out when he saw me again!

 **Darwin:** Bobert?

 **Gumball:** Yeah, there's like two versions of him and Anais. That's why the one we have with us is so **THICC**!

 **Darwin:** Oh!

 **Gumball:** I know I don't sound exactly as goofy as I usually do. Those years really did a number on me and Mom. Even Penny and Mom's rival were in the mix. Remember that cool anime cloud lady?

 **Darwin:** Oh yeah! I wish you brought me with you! That fight was so awesome, I could've got to see more legs! (Raises eyebrow in sexy tone) And you know I ain't talkin' bout the fightin'.

 **Gumball:** Well you're certainly going to.

 **Darwin:** Huh?

The scenery fades a little and Darwin stands confused. Gumball steps into the darkness and he powers up with a blue aura around him like his mother's.

 **Darwin:** WHAT?! What power! You've gotten just as powerful as Ms. Mom! (Gets blown away)

 **Gumball** still blazing his aura: She's still stronger than everyone! But I'm catching up to her! Thing is, Anais is much stronger than I am!

 **Darwin:** Her too?! What did you have to fight to get this strong?!

 **Gumball:** One rock god, thousands of robots, and Domo! (Stops powering up) Ah, that felt good...

 **Darwin:** Dude, you should show the whole school that! That way if Ms. Simian gives you detention, you could scare her so much, she'll jump out the window!

 **Gumball:** Wait, you're still in Middle School?

 **Darwin:** Yeah! What? Did you think we ever grow old like you did just cause you're gone?

 **Gumball:**...Huh. I guess that's true. Hm…

 **Darwin:** What's the matter?

 **Gumball:** It's just… I-I'm just scared I'll be the odd one out looking like the oldest 7th grader to ever exist on this Earth! Penny and I are 17 and everyone else are still younger than we are!

 **Darwin:** Maybe if you bring us with you, we could all age together. After all, you and Mrs. Mom don't seem that bad. You seem like you've been improving when you grew. And, no homo, you're even cuter than you have been for the last decade.

 **Gumball:** Speaking of which, what happened to Dad, cause he's jacked!

Gumball turns back toward the window briefly looking across the neighborhood while listening to his brother. Darwin replies to him, "Oh yeah. He took over Mom's role of superparent. Turns out, he's almost as cool as she is! Heck, one more superhero and we'll be fighting people like Dr. Wre-DDDḎ̵̒̈́DDD̶͉͆D̸̠̤̑ DḌ̷͙̈́͝D- Julius again!" Startled, Gumball raises his eyebrows and ears quickly turning back to his brother asking "What was that..?"

 **Darwin:** Julius. You don't remember him?

 **Gumball** trying to process what just happened: ...I'm, I-I'm sorry bro. I dunno what that was. I guess it's just stress over what happened back at the island. In the meantime, wanna meet big sis?

 **Darwin** puts on sunglasses: Yeah! (Does a pimp walk to the door)

 **Gumball:** ...(Sighs) It's good to be back.

 **Nicole** down stairs: So, this is what you've been doing for the past few years…

 **Richard** sitting in the couch next to Momo: Well, someone had to jump the kids to school, get the money from the bank and pay all our debts since I paid for that star.

 **Nicole:** You...paid our debts?

 **Richard:** Yeah! What, did you think I was? Stupid? I did everything, including the superheroing. Truth be told, it was a lot easier to manage since you and our son went away.

 **Nicole** speechless: …Gugh… (Faints on the floor)

 **Momo:** Is she ok?

 **Richard:** Oh, she's fine. She always does this when I do something smart.

Back upstairs near the steps, Anais speaks to the alternate one in her bedroom about her time in her timeline.

 **Anais** hopping a little on her bed: I know I'm little, but come on. We're the same person. You've gotta tell me!

 **Alt Anais:** Well, if you insist. You're still 4, right? When I was your age, a meteor hilariously named "Disasteroid" was going to cross paths with the Earth, but Mom sacrificed herself save the world and destroyed it. But the remains of the asteroid crashed and a small and manipulative group called the Syndicate promised they would repair the damages if the citizens of the world worked for them. Eventually, I became the Syndicate's gem collector and one of the richest and smartest people in two entire dimensions. But to my dismay, I also became the biggest jerk in both dimensions.

 **Anais:** You don't sound like one.

 **Alt Anais:** Like I said, I was. But that was until the girl in the other room with Mommy arrived and I could see she was just like me. Only this time, I was the villain and I mistreated her before the Toon Force came and knocked some sense into me. And ever since, I took the duty of mother for the girl who had none and helped the Toon Force fight the war we were in at the time. Pretty cool, huh?

 **Anais** crying a little **:** (Blows nose in tissue) Y-yeah… So…W-what's your daughter, or, our daughter's name?

 **Alt Anais:** Momo.

 **Anais:** If the Toon Force helped you that much to bring you to the path of good, don't you think they're like a family to you?

 **Alt Anais:** Oh definitely! I can't think of anyone else to thank more than them! Without them, I wouldn't be where I am now! Talking to my younger self, who's still 4 years old… Huh. Can we even age out here?

 **Anais:** No.

 **Alt Anais:** Dang...! Well, I'm pretty much stuck here for a while. May as well get comfortable before I find a new home for me and Momo's step dad.

 **Anais** : You're married?! To whom?!

 **Alt Anais:** A werewolf.

 **Anais:**...That sounds like something from a bad fanfiction about me.

 **Alt Anais:** I know baby doll. I know. But look at the world you live in, and our dad.

 **Anais** thinking for a moment: ...Yeah, you're right.

 _Meanwhile, in the Teen Titans Go Titan Tower…_

Starfire exits her portal and looks around to find Silkie (otherwise known as Larva M3-19) scared and confused in the corner of the living room. The rest of the place has none of its lights on and nothing can be seen or heard outside except thick layers of fog or the quiet sounds of somewhat disturbing laughter.

 **Starfire** lifting Silkie: Silkie, the Mama has returned! (Looks confused) Silky?

Silkie is noticeably shaking in fear and hugs onto Starfire's breasts tighter than normal. Though he slowly starts to calm down after Starfire gently strokes his back for comfort.

 **Starfire:** W-what happened? Where are Beastboy and Cyborg? They always sit on the couch. And Raven the Hood-Wearer, and Robin the Screamer? (Listens outside)

More laughter can be heard out the window, but now it sounds more like Robin in a somewhat twisted tone.

 **Starfire** : Robin?! (Flies out the window with Silkie in her arms) Robin?! (Coughs a little and looks up in the fog)

Above the sky, several faces in the shape of Robin and the other Titans, as well as the Powerpuff Girls and few other familiar characters glare at the city below.

 **Faces:** _Neahahahahehehehehehe….!_

 **Starfire:** What… What happened to the Titans?!

Silkie holds onto Starfire tighter looking away at the sky and they both get back in the tower. When they do, the Titans appear, though they seem unusually quiet and lined near the shadows of the room side by side.

 **Starfire:** My Titans! I was so worried about you!

 **Beastboy:** So were we Star!

 **Cyborg** : Yeah! We weren't even sure you'd be back!

 **Robin:** We tried to get someone to cover for you, but no one could ever replace you, and your nice flowing hair I keep falling in love with!

 **Raven:** I made sure of that. (Burps out human bone) ...Forget what just happened.

 **Starfire:** Oh goody! Now how about a pizza or a party to Cyborg's favorite song, The Night Begins to Shine after we clear this fog and the faces in the sky? My treat!

 **The Titans:** …

 **Starfire:** …Guys?

 **The Titans** in unison: _The beginning of a new age is upon us, Starfire._

 **Starfire** confused: W...What..?

 **The Titans:** _Just be a good girl and join us in the eradication of the old world._

 **Starfire:** I do not understand. I-I'm sorry, but you are starting to frighten me.

 **Robin** stepping forward: There's nothing to be afraid of Starfire. It's just us. Look!

Robin comes over to Starfire, but his eyes are pitch black as though he doesn't have any, and his skin is pale. Almost skeletal.

 **Starfire** holding Silkie more firmly: Uum….

 **Robin:** Please Starfire. Join us again. You're the only one we have not recruited for this task!

 **Starfire:** R-r-recruited..?

 **Raven** stepping forward with no eyes: Yes Star. Everyone's here. Friends, enemies… All of us.

 **Beastboy:** You're pretty good makin' quick decisions, right girl? Then come with us. (Speaks with head tilt) Ẅ̶̫́e̵̟͂ ̷͓̈c̸̳͑ą̵̂n̷̦̑ ̶̞͂ṁ̴̺a̸̠̋k̴̯̿e̴͒͜ ̴̮͊t̶͖͋h̸͎̀ī̶̘n̸͉̓g̸̝̃s̶̟͌ ̶͉̉b̷̠̎e̸͈͋t̸̼̕t̷̞̔ȩ̵͑r̴̻͆ ̵̹̇ȁ̸͙g̸̢͘á̴̪i̷̩͠n̴̞͋.̸̻͛..

 **Starfire:** Better..? (Backs away) No... No-no-no-no-no… (Starts running away)

The Titans walk after Starfire and several alien-like tentacles of the entity outside bust in and give chase! Starfire flies away into the teleporter room used to get the Toon Force in the tower and closes the door shut. She turns it on and flips through as many worlds as possible, but neither of the codes seem to work.

 **Starfire:** Oh, if only I was a cyborg like Cyborg! Then I could find my way out with ease!

The door is being slammed on hard like a madman with an axe! Starfire manages to find a planet that hasn't been completely destroyed by whatever entity the Titans are a part of. She targets it not knowing what it is and exits through the teleporter in fear. As she and Silkie are going through the loop, the Titans are coming through with her from behind and she shoots at them, tearing away their skin and revealing a more monstrous and hideous version of themselves underneath. They all combine into a massive being and roar at Starfire, who shoots an even larger blast at them and exits the loop. After a rough landing, she and Silkie, still held against Starfire's breasts, are quickly greeted by Dr. Noreen.

 **Dr. Noreen:** Starfire..?!

 **Starfire** pressing portal switch rapidly: Close the gate! CLOSE THE GATE!

The warp gate closes just before the monster could enter and a small hand from the combined Titans gets chopped off and lands onto the floor, still crawling in front of Starfire.

 **Starfire** and **Silkie** screaming **:** AAAAGH!

Quickly, the titan bot XJ-8 crushes the severed hand with her spiked fist!

 **XJ-8** : All clean.

 **Dr. Noreen** stroking her hair **:** Phew… That was too close for comfort, even by my standards.

 **Starfire:** Where am I? The base?! The lab?! The whatever it is?!

 **Dr. Noreen:** Calm down sweetheart. You're safe in my laboratory.

 **Starfire:** We need to find help! Quickly, before it's-

 **Dr. Noreen:** We know, Dear. We know… (Turns to victims in the back)

Rose, Utonium, Ms. Bellum, the Mayor, Keane, Maire, Johnny and Plank, Rocko, Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Eliza Thornberry, Sadie, Herald, Dib, Gaz, GIR, Manny, Frida, Dudley, and Kitty are sitting in the backroom together traumatized from the experience in their worlds.

 _Back at Amity Park…_

Danny and his family are sitting at the dinner table together eating with Tutie, AJ, and Chester, but they notice Timmy is missing, much to the Fenton's concern.

 **Maddie:** Tutie, is your husband alright? He hasn't been himself lately.

 **Tutie:** I'm not really sure, Ms. Fenton. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just doesn't know why he's like this.

 **Chester:** I don't really know either.

 **AJ:** Same. I think he's upstairs in the balcony. Could be upset after what happened to Dimsdale and Fairy World back then.

 **Jack:** How could he? That was 5 years ago! And these hot dogs were perfected from the microwave I finally fixed yesterday. Never mind the cage with the ghost dogs in it.

Ghost hotdogs are yelling and roaring at Jack Fenton in the cage he put them in while spastically squirming around!

 **Jazz:** I don't remember him ever speaking to you in a while, Danny. Maybe you should go talk to him.

 **Danny:** Yeah. I'll check. (Gets up) Scuse me. (Walks off)

 **AJ:** So, are we like in the same universe, or are we in two separate ones, because we haven't changed depth since we've been here.

 **Jack** pointing his fork with his fingers: Son, the best thing I can tell you is to leave logic behind the table.

Danny meets Timmy in the balcony as he stands with his three fairies, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky by his side listening to him.

 **Danny:** Hey Timmy, what're you doing? You're missing out on dinner. …Minus the killer hot dogs, that is…

 **Timmy:** Danny, don't you think we've made a mistake leaving the Toon Force?

 **Danny:** Hmm… Well, can't say I haven't. It's been on my mind since day one. How long since we left? Three days or so?

 **Wanda:** 2 week, sport.

 **Danny:** Dang, I'm slow!

 **Timmy** : I know Fairy World and such aren't around anymore, and yeah, it got to me a little bit. But when I was with a whole team an' all, it felt like I was at home again. But, everyone's tired now. There's nothing else for us to do, and, nothing's the same as they used to be anymore.

 **Danny:** I feel the same way. When we started the Toon Force, I thought we'd be done with the war years ago. But I guess I was wrong, huh?

 **Timmy:** I know I'm gonna sound like a broken record saying this, but I really miss the old days.

 **Poof:** ...Wow. You really do sound like a broken record.

 **Timmy:** No, I'm serious, Poof! They were so much better and nostalgic! And stay outta this. You're not 18 yet.

 **Danny:** I miss em too, Tim. But there's always a point where we suffer from a little bit of fatigue and need a bit of a break. Everyone does that. Like when most of us hadn't met again for 10 years.

 **Wanda** : He's right, Timmy. The same applied for us fairies back when Da Rulez were around. Once we weren't needed in your life, we'd move to another child in need of a godparent. But we've become so attached, it wouldn't be the same to have to leave you like that, for better or worse.

 **Danny** : What happens when you get old and need to retire?

 **Wanda** : We just work at the nearest coffee shop or office job until we can find a retirement home.

 **Danny** : Oh! Sounds about right. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least visit each other from time to time instead of having to pop up whenever there's an orange booger invasion, or killer robots trying to destroy the world, or a Legion of Doom and an ancient monster somehow stealing whatever sort of vague energy from all our worlds to, quote on quote, "Take over the universe."

 **Timmy** stepping back in the house **:** Gee, they really like doing the same themes, don't they?

 **Danny:** Sure do.

The two characters walk back inside the Fenton household in a much calmer state of mind. However, as they are, a mysterious entity of some sort hides above the planet, only shielded by the moon, slowly approaching the Earth undetected by its defenses.

The next morning in Retroville…

Jimmy sits in bed with his traditional clothes on thinking about something as Cindy walks over to him in her robe and Goddard sits in his mat next to the desktop.

 **Cindy** with coffee in her hand: Jimmy, are you ok? You haven't said anything since you woke up.

 **Jimmy:** Cindy, the last thing Danny told me before he left was that the team didn't feel complete without Spongebob. And I know it's him because he once said the exact same thing.

 **Cindy:** Isn't he that annoying square guy I thought was a fungus back then?

 **Jimmy:** Yep. That was him. But he was a good friend and a special asset to the team. Without him, it just wouldn't have worked out in the end. Sure, we had plenty of other people with us with far more experience than he, but the only reason we didn't invite him to this old war specifically was cause we didn't want to put him in danger. He's not the kind of guy to fight in these sort of circumstances.

 **Cindy** sipping on her coffee: That hasn't stopped you from recruiting kids like Gumball in a war. Speaking of which, how're Tuesday and the rest of those other worlds doing? Do they still hate you like 50% of Retroville and the galaxy back in the day?

 **Jimmy:** Don't rub it in. Since the day of the attack on Jump City, everyone who invaded just...forgot. It's like they were never there to begin with. Or someone was controlling them.

 **Cindy:** Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. You are the head nerd in this after all.

 **Jimmy:** I know. But before I do anything else, I think I wanna pay our old friend a visit. (Gets up from bed)

 **Cindy** getting up with Jimmy: Are you sure you want to do that?

Jimmy and Cindy look intensely at each other as though they're concerned for each other.

 **Cindy:** Look, I get that you miss the little guy, but you just being there could end up starting more trouble again. You know how it is. You show up, that means there's trouble out there coming from some faraway dimension or some crazy supervillains who can't decide if they wanna destroy the world or not.

 **Jimmy** stroking his beard: Well, I doubt it, if something does pop up I should probably bring back up. I have a hunch Jenny wouldn't mind.

 **Cindy:** Don't forget our dog either!

Goddard comes towards Jimmy from behind Cindy and rubs his head against his leg while wagging his tail.

 **Jimmy** stepping out the room: Right! Goddard, you're with me. But before we leave, I'll seal those joints with my Neutronic Rust Sealant.

 **Cindy** : Don't forget to straighten you and your beard out too! You're losing the brown in your hair!

Just as Jimmy and Goddard leave out the door, Cindy gives a rather unsure look on her face as her smile begins to diminish. Later in Jimmy's lab, he activates the warp gate to Bikini Bottom. Jenny stands ready in case something goes wrong, and Plankton sits at the computer monitor nervously.

 **Plankton:** You sure about this, Jimbo?

 **Jimmy:** Of course. But don't you wanna come with us Plankton? It is your home after all.

 **Plankton:** I prefer to be back here where Spongedupe isn't around. Not that I don't like him. I just think I could use some peace and quiet for another 5 years.

 **Jimmy:** Not a problem.

 **Jenny:** Let's go Jimmy. I don't wanna stay underwater for too long. I might rust again regardless.

Both Jimmy and Jenny step through the warp gate to Bikini Bottom. While they're gone, Plankton looks at Karen on Jimmy's monitor.

 **Plankton:** So, now that we're alone, let's get down to business.

 **Karen:** Honey, we're in someone else's lab and there are people walking outside. Can this wait?

 **Plankton:** Not necessarily. (Activates locks to the lab from the computer) I've got all the things we need right here. (Holds up flash drive)

 **Karen** blushing: Oh Sheldon…

 _End of Chapter 2_


	4. Chapter 3

TOON WARS: The Final Days

 _Chapter III_

 _By Frozarburst_

Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, and Jenny arrive in Bikini Bottom in the vast sunny Jellyfish Fields where Spongebob should be to pay him a visit.

 **Jimmy** looking and calling: Spongebob?! Spongebob?!

 **Jenny** : I still don't get why you'd want to see him Jimmy. Don't you feel like even the slightest thing we do will put him in danger?

 **Jimmy** : Not especially. Plankton's on the other end monitoring things in case something goes wrong. And besides, Spongebob's capable. Remember that attack of those Toybots years ago? He had all sorts of different things!

 **Jenny:** True. He did have that torpedo thing he used to save me from those capsules. Still, it was your idea to keep him out of our 5-year run for a reason. And-

Before the android could finish her speech, Spongebob, the short square sponge himself comes running past the three with his Jellyfish net and nerdy-looking glasses trying to catch some Jellyfish. Noname is back and is swimming fast, forcing Spongebob to rocket himself from his pants and chase after him. He almost catches him, but misses, and shoots his hand with the net at Noname, who catches it and tosses it back at him. He springs himself back up like a slinky and runs toward Noname, this time pausing in front of him at the edge of a cliff.···

 **Spongebob:** Well Friend, we can do this the easy way, or the semi-hard way. (Aims net) Your call.

 **Friend:** Bzz Bzz Bzz, Bzzzzzz! _(_ _Come at me, bro!_ _)_

Spongebob leaps in the air and tries to catch Friend but he dodges and causes him to fall from the cliff with a sounding, "AAAAAAAAAGH!" He continues to fall, almost hitting the ground. But thankfully, Jenny catches his leg and brings him back up the cliff.

 **Jenny:** Wow! That was amazing! (Puts Spongebob down)

 **Spongebob** looking up to Jenny: Jenny..?!

Jimmy doesn't know how to react. His friend from so long ago is sitting right in front of him and he doesn't even know what to say to him. Over 15 years they've been gone from one another, but the rest of their old team had been together for sometime now. Quietly in amazement, Jimmy takes a step toward him and asks, "Spongebob..?"

 **Spongebob** turning to Jimmy: …? Jimmy? GREAT NEPTUNE! IT'S YOU! Jimmy Neutron! (Hugs Jimmy) Boy, am I glad to see you! How long has it been? 10, 15 years?!

 **Jimmy** getting crushed in Spongebob's arms **:** Urk..! More than that, actually. (Lets go) I'm glad to see you're still around.

 **Goddard** barking and wagging his tail: BARK!

 **Spongebob** stroking Goddard's head: Daaw. And I especially missed you too, Goddard ol' pal! What happened? You look much older than the last time I saw you! Also, kck kck. Lovin' the beard.

 **Jimmy** stroking his beard: We, uh… We've been through a lot together. Long story short, we've been together since the last time we met, and we've figured we'd visit you again for old time's sake.

 **Spongebob:** Really? I didn't know you two were a couple!

 **Jenny** flapping her ears and blushing **:** Ahehe! What he meant by that was we've been part of a team for a while. We just wanted to see you after all those years ago.

 **Spongebob:** Oh, that's lovely! Wanna come play charades, or go jellyfishing to catch Friend, or visit Patrick, Squidward, or- (gasps and puts arm around Jimmy) We could go back to the Krusty Krab and I could make you a fresh batch of Krabby Patties!

 **Jimmy** : Gee, that's a bit much. We just got here.

 **Spongebob:** No, really! I insist! After all, you are my visitors.

 **Jimmy:** ...Ah what the heck? What do you think Jenny? You want some?

 **Jenny** : I would like that. (Taps gut) Need to adjust my stomach motors anyway. Let's go.

 **Spongebob** leading the two: HORAAAY!

Spongebob brings Jimmy, Goddard, and Jenny to the Krusty Krab while Plankton back at Jimmy's lab installs files from the flash drive to Karen.

 **Karen** tickled: Oh, Sheldon! Please, this is just too good for me! HAHAHAHA!

 **Plankton** : I told you I was smooth. I've been saving this for years when we finally had our privacy.

 **Karen** : Ahahaha! (Gets message) There's...There's a message that just pulled up!

 **Plankton** : Oh great. Who could it be this time? Jimmy forgot his air gum?

The screen pulls up and Dr. Noreen speaks to Plankton.

 **Dr. Noreen:** Jimmy? Jimmy?!

 **Plankton** : It's just me lady. What do ya want? I'm busy!

 **Dr. Noreen:** Where are you? I cannot see you.

 **Plankton:** Down here!

 **Dr. Noreen:** I'll take your word for it. Listen, you have to get everyone to safety immediately!

 **Plankton** : Safety? From what, the Syndicate? They're not coming back here anymore! We took care of those old hags years ago.

Behind Plankton is Brad Carbunkle, still with Jimmy despite Jenny's wishes from earlier. Confused, he asks the doctor, "Ms. Wakeman! What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

 **Dr. Noreen:** Brad! Thank Heavens you're still there! There's something everyone must know. It's much worse than the Syndicate this time! Where are Jimmy and Jenny?

 **Brad** : In Bikini Bottom visiting the Spongeguy from back then.

 **Dr. Noreen:** Oh no...

 **Planton:** What?

 **Dr. Noreen:** Get them out of there! Hurry!

Meanwhile at Elmore Junior High, Gumball is brought by Darwin and Anais with his eyes closed for a very special surprise for his reunion.

 **Darwin** : Almost there bro.

 **Gumball** stumbling from his lack of vision: Oookaaay, what am I gonna see?

 **Anais** : Don't worry. It's a surprise.

 **Darwin** stopping: Open your eyes!

Gumball opens his eyes and in front of him, the entire school and all his friends wait for him at the front door shouting an immediate, "SURPRISE!"

 **Gumball** : …!?

 **Alan** : Penny arrived early and told us all about you!

 **Penny** walking over to Gumball: Sorry. I figured you wanted a surprise too. They definitely gave me one this morning.

 **Gumball** : N-no, no. Its great! I really wasn't expecting this! You guys would do all this for me?

 **Ms. Simian** : Of course we would! You're the main character of the show after all!

 **Julius** : Not many of us may like you, but we can't argue nothing would be the same without you!

 **Gumball** giving a weak thumbs up: Gee, thanks.

 **Rocky** : Come on! We've got a special for lunch just for you!

Everyone step back into the school while Gumball pauses for a moment. He feels his forehead while voices go off in his mind telling him someone is coming, though he simply shakes it off. He walks into the school with everyone. As he wanders the halls, he realizes everything is exactly the way it was before he left for the Toon Wars. People wave at him, some coming up to him and staring for what feels like minutes due to his new look. Along the way, Bobert is met at the library by Gumball and Darwin happy to see them again, though not as hype as everyone else because of his programming.

 **Gumball** : Bobert, ol' pal! How's it hanging?!

 **Bobert** smiling: Gumball, you have returned! (Hugs for 10 seconds)

 **Gumball** : ...Ok, you can stop now.

 **Bobert** letting go: I've heard everything about you from Penny. Are you alright from the attack?

 **Gumball** : Well, I'm still under a lot of pressure, but, I'll live.

 **Darwin** : Yeah, he looked like he wanted to kill someone earlier. Looked like he saw a ghost!

 **Gumball** : Darwin, bruh, relax! I'm gonna be A-OK this time! Look at me! I'm normal! (Grins)

 **Bobert** : …I am detecting maximum blood pressure.

 **Gumball** : I'm sorry guys. Really, I've been through a lot, ya know? Some people actually got hurt. Like really bad.

 **Darwin** : You mean like they got smacked by Mom?

 **Gumball** : Close but worse than that. You know, like (Crosses throat)

 **Darwin** : Oooh…

 **Gumball** : Yeah. (Sniffs and looks down at floor) Poor Rob didn't even stand a chance…

 **Bobert and Darwin** : …

 **Darwin** : Who?

 **Bobert** : Define Rob.

 **Gumball** looking back up: You don't remember Rob? The cyclops guy. The guy who we accidentally left in the Void once and brought back, turning him into a glitchy mess and a casual supervillain?

 **Darwin** : What's a Void?

 **Gumball** : U-um… Ah, it's nothin to worry about!

Gumball still wonders why Darwin doesn't know who Rob is. It's understandable why Bobert might not remember him, since he hasn't really interacted with him before, but Darwin's seen him and helped him become who he was. Gumball's also surprised he remembered the Void since it normally isn't something he's supposed to know about. He and Darwin even went to Volcano Island when the Syndicate attacked. Considering Darwin doesn't remember, its likely he doesn't even remember the Island, so Gumball just continues with his conversation.

 **Gumball** : Well, anyway, enough about me! Let's talk you! Any upgrades or what not?

Bobert's eye turns red with an upgraded laser coming out of it aiming at Gumball's face.

 **Bobert** in a deep voice: _**RUN.**_

 **Gumball** : Uh oh. Here we go again! (Runs outside to the field)

Bobert chases Gumball and Darwin outside with a new attack mode. Meanwhile, Penny watches from afar, though she looks both worried and happy for Gumball.

 **Teri** walking over: Hey Penny. You alright?

 **Penny** : Huh? O-oh, yeah! I'm fine. Just watching Gumball and Darwin play with Bobert.

 **Teri** : ...That's slightly disturbing. Never seen you watching your boyfriend like you are now. Your face is shushed against the glass.

 **Penny** removing her face from the window: I know! I'm a train wreck right now! Ever since I came here, I've been distant from everyone, even the school! I was lucky enough to come here and tell you guys about our adventures! And yet everything feels so…off.

 **Masami** floating over: You said didn't want to start a fuss. Why did you say that?

 **Penny** smiling and scratching her head: It's a long story. But short answer is it's going to take some getting used to…

The school bell rings and the students around the halls make their way to their classrooms.

 **Penny:** I've no idea what it's gonna feel like going back to class.

 **Masami:** Why? What's the problem?

 **Penny:** Because I went to college where I came from. (Smiles and gives thumbs up) 5 years running!

 **Teri:** 5 years..? I thought it was just a week since you've left. Or was it longer?

 **Penny** with her thumb drooping down: Um...

 **Teri:** That and I had no idea you could attend a higher level of learning elsewhere like that.

 **Penny:** ...Ie...Yeah. (Nods up and down) Yeeeeah. Yeah...

Walking by in the back of the hallway, the adult Anais takes a tour of the school with Momo after many considerable years away from education; partly due to her advanced intellect. As they continue down the halls, several students, such as Juke, 8-Bit Dog, Clare, Hot Dog Guy, and Fuzzball gaze at their beauty.

 **Alt. Anais** walking down the halls: Well, I hope you're enjoying every second of this Momo, cause for me, this certainly brings back plenty of fond memories.

 **Momo:** So, you used to go to school here?

 **Alt. Anais:** Of course. Bet you haven't seen anyone like these guys before back in Jack's world, have you?

 **Momo:** Not like this. This world is amazing!

 **Alt. Anais:** Hehe. That's why it's part of the title! (Pauses) Wait… What did I just say..?

When Anais and Momo pass by, one of Anais' classmates, Billy, notices her walking down the halls and is left in a state of shock. After all, he was bullying Anais at one point after being rejected, but since then, he moved on thanks to Gumball. However, with this Anais, their story may have been much different.

 **Billy:** A-Anais..?

 **Alt. Anais** turning around: Wait a moment. I recognize that voice. Ah, yes! Billy!

A few more students just happen to walk by and listen to their conversation, with Momo smiling in wonder.

 **Alt. Anais:** I remember you! You wanted to be my boyfriend…even though I was 4. (Takes out Daisy from her pocket) And you didn't even like poor little Daisy over here. (Strokes Daisy's head) Couldn't handle the rejection either, could ya?

 **Billy** sweating profusely: U-uh…Uuuuh…

 **Alt. Anais** scratching Billy's head: AAH, I'm just messin with you, ya little knucklehead! You're good. Plus, it's been 30 years since I've seen you last time in my timeline. You think I would've had time to cry over a little egg?

 **Hot Dog Guy, Juke, and Pixel Octopus:** OOOOH!

 **Alt. Anais:** But don't worry. I already got a man.

 **Billy:** Oh, you do? Is he here?

 **Alt. Anais:** Nope. But I can definitely say, even though he might be an idiot, he's my idiot. Which reminds me, here's our daughter.

 **Momo:** Sup dude?

 **Billy** still sweating and blushing: H-hi…

 **Momo:** Sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Momo. I'm thinking about attending the school to be a part of the show. Can't wait if I do!

 **Alt Anais** : Still? You just completed 5 years of school with the Toon Force and Casper Community.

 **Momo** : Yes, but I wanna know more about this world too since I'm gonna be living here.

 **Alt. Anais** nodding her head: Yeah, I guess that's true. Well, if you wanna do that, I'll have to take you to Mr. Brown. You wanna see me try and weird him out and make Mrs. Simian jealous?

 **Momo** : I don't know who she is, but it sounds hilarious! Let's do it!

The Adult Anais and Momo walk to the office while everyone else continue to look as they leave. Behind them, the actual Anais comes over and joins them.

 **Anais** : Hi. Are you guys ok?

Billy looks back at Anais and faints onto his back while the younger bunny looks down at him confused. Meanwhile in Amity Park, Timmy is still getting himself adjusted to life living in his own apartment despite having already done it prior to recent events. This time it's different because normally he goes straight to the Toon Force H.Q for a new mission , but now he's just casually brushing his teeth in his pajamas and getting ready to make a resume on his home computer for a job. Next to him is his wife Tutie, who still has her original clothes new custom made with a nametag and glasses styled like Phoebe's.

 **Tutie** : Hey hun. Are you ok? You don't look so good.

 **Timmy** : Ah, it's just it feels so awkward filling this out. We should be out in Retroville fightin' bad guys, shooting things, telling jokes, shooting things, patrolling the streets, shooting things… Did I forget anything?

 **Tutie** grinning from Timmy's humor: You forgot the part where you shoot things. (Looks at Timmy's resume) And you also forgot to put down "Toon Force Founder" in your experience header.

 **Timmy** : Oh I did that on purpose. Leading was never usually my style compared to Jim and Dan. I just did the fighting and called it a day. Plus I didn't have to worry about funding, taxes, other world governments, etc. That's their department.

 **Tutie** getting her sleek black jacket on: Even someone like Danny could always use a bit of help when Jimmy's not around.

 **Timmy** : That's what the council was for. Then again, they're pretty distant compared to people like Jack and Nicole, so, go figure.

 **Tutie:** Hm… How bout this? Walk with me for a sec.

 **Timmy** getting out of his seat: Okaay..?

Timmy follows Tutie downstairs to the open sidewalk of the apartment complex where the street is on a vibrant sunny day unlike most days in Amity. Tutie observes the activity going on at the other side of the street one block down from them and keeps her sight on a mother bouncing a toddler up and down happily.

 **Tutie:** You see that woman over there with her kid?

 **Timmy:** Yeah, why?

 **Tutie:** Say we happen to have a child like her and the Toon Force aren't around. Sure, we get benefits after technically retiring, but to be working, it would help a lot to take care of them.

 **Timmy** : …

 **Tutie:** Hey, just cause you're getting a job doesn't mean it is going to be miserable. It's like what Wanda said. You have so many options but you need to do some digging first. (Gives Timmy a kiss on the cheek) I'm sure you'll find one you'll really enjoy and hopefully it won't be evil babysitting like my sister used to.

 **Timmy:** Yeah, I guess that's… Wait. Wait, what's this about babies all of a sudden?!

 **Tutie** before getting a bus coming up: I dunno. It seems like a pretty big responsibility, but so's being the leader of a whole family. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to start another. (Gets on bus) I'm going to see if I can apply for a nursing job. Seems pretty fitting since I've been studying here on the medical field. (Leaves and waves) Love you!

 **Timmy** thinking and watching Tutie leave: ...Love you, too. ...Hm...

In the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is counting shiploads of money as always while Squidward speaks to Jimmy and Jenny while they're enjoying themselves. Goddard is shut down temporarily sitting next to Jimmy for a quick recharge.

 **Squidward:** So, you've been gone for more than 10 years, huh? Small world.

 **Jenny:** Trust me, it's much bigger than we thought. Not much to say about it other than Plankton and Karen staying with us all this time.

 **Jimmy** wiping his face after eating **:** Say, Squidward, you're more of an adult compared to Spongebob and Patrick.

 **Squidward:** That's kinda my gimmick and lifelong curse, but thank you. Go on.

 **Jimmy:** How do you think I should come out telling Spongebob we've been in a war for 5 years and didn't wanna put him in danger?

 **Squidward:** Honesty I'd say go for it, but chances are it'll lead to another episode where he feels left out, cries, and goes out of his way to fix all that. But if ya don't wanna deal with it like I don't, just don't tell him much of anything.

 **Jimmy:** Oh good. I guess I can tell him some of it, but not all the details. Besides, he's probably worried sick over what happened to Plankton and Karen.

 **Squidward:** No wonder things have been quiet lately. I'm guessing Sandy's with you too?

 **Jimmy:** I'm afraid not, Squidward. Why do you ask? Is she still here?

 **Squidward:** Not since that one time we became superheroes and went above water to get the formula back seven years ago.

 **Jimmy** tilting his head: I'm sorry..?

 **Squidward:** I know. It's stupid. Just as usual.

Spongebob comes over to everyone.

 **Spongebob:** Are you pals enjoying yourselves?

 **Jimmy:** Oh yes, we are. But Spongebob, you never said anything about Sandy disappearing.

 **Spongebob:** Yeah. I hope she's ok. She didn't leave any notes or anything to tell us she was leaving. She's been gone for a few years and never said anything about it. But that's ok. I've still got Squidward! (Puts arm around Squidward)

 **Squidward:** Please don't do that.

 **Spongebob** : I even have Patrick and Mr. Krabs!

Patrick's painting a pillar in the corner by smacking it with his brush while Krabs continues counting money and starts bathing in it.

 **Patrick:** HAHAHAHA! Check me out! I'm painting the Mona Lisa!

 **Spongebob:** And now, you guys! (Hugs both Jimmy and Jenny)

 **Jenny:** I'm just surprised it's been so long since we last met and you haven't aged a day! I mean, don't get me wrong, you ARE a seasponge, but still…

 **Squidward:** Too bad I'm not gonna not see him for the next thousand years or so.

 **Jimmy:** Why is that?

 **Spongebob:** Because after I dismantled Krabs' oppression, I got our jobs back forever!

 **Jenny:**...Does not compute...

 **Jimmy:** So then, what have you and Patrick been up to since we last met? I know Squidward just said you two went on some sort of superhero adventure for one.

 **Patrick** pushing Spongebob over: Ooh! I can answer that. First we went jumping and jumping and jumping and…

Five minutes later

Patrick is still hopping on Spongebob while Goddard is back online munching on a patty at the table.

 **Patrick** still jumping on Spongebob: And jumping!

 **Jimmy:** So basically, not much has changed.

 **Spongebob** getting back up: Nothing except for Plankton and Sandy. I miss going him and his evil plans to take over the world and steal the krabby patty formula. He's succeeded once, but since then, he's been on repeat. Kinda like a hobby like me in jellyfishing!

 **Jimmy:** Well, you'll probably love to hear this. Plankton's been with us for the last 5 years. It's a project we were doing.

 **Spongebob:** Oh really?! Where is he now?!

 **Jimmy:** Yep. Maybe later I'll let you visit him. He and Karen are back at my lab right now.

 **Spongebob:** And Karen?! Gee, everyone is leaving. (Does Signature Laugh) I guess they got tired of seeing my spongey goodness again.

 **Squidward:** Here here…

 **Mr. Krabs** stepping out his office: Spongeboy, what are you doin'? I thought you were still at the grill makin' me money. I-I mean, um, patties.

 **Jimmy:** Oh, Mr. Krabs! (Gives Mr. Krabs a claw shake) It's great to see you again!

 **Mr. Krabs:** Er, uh… You as well..? (Leans over to Spongebob) Spongebob, who's your friend?

 **Spongebob:** Why, Mr. K, these two are people I've teamed up with before. Remember when Plankton used a Jellyfish Harvester to steal power and captured and tortured you years ago?

 **Mr. Krabs** squinting at Spongebob **:** Boy, there were a lotta times that had happened.

 **Jimmy:** To be more specific, there was a time where other heroes including myself had teamed up with Spongebob to save Bikini Bottom from Plankton, who himself teamed up with a Syndicate.

 **Patrick:** I got to sit on him.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Oh, now THAT I remember. And speakin' of, don't tell me you're here to make me boy go out on another space adventure to fight a booger creature er I dunno.

 **Jenny:** Hehe. No. Not this time. In fact, we were just about to leave.

 **Spongebob:** Are you sure? I haven't even got to know what you've been up to lately. And, forgive me Mr. K, but it's not a busy day today. Nobody's here but us.

 **Jimmy** petting Goddard when he walks back to him **:** We appreciate the hospitality old pal, but, we really can't stay for long. There's a lot that's going on that we have to deal with back home. That's why I said we'd let you visit later.

 **Spongebob:** Oh, that's ok. But did you at least wanna tell me what you and Plankton were working on?

 **Jenny** hesitating **:** U-um... Uh..

 **Goddard** looking up to Jimmy: (Whines)

 **Jimmy** starting to sweat **:** …

 **Spongebob:** Guys..?

 **Mr. Krabs:** Com'on kid. Spill the beans.

 **Jimmy:** Spongebob… We don't really know how to tell you this, but, this whole time we-

 **Goddard** suddenlyin alert: BARK BARK!

Immediately behind the Nicktoons outside, a massive flaming purple flail shaped like a fist busts through the Krusty Krab's entrance and knocks down the ceiling and the pillars! Luckily, Jimmy deployed his hypercube at the last second and saved himself and everyone around him. They get out of hyperspace and examine the damages.

 **Jimmy:** Woah! That was close! Good thing I've got my Hypercube!

 **Krabs** getting back up: What happened?! (Gasps) Not me restaurant! I just had it repaired from that mayonnaise incident! (Squints at Spongebob) Spongebob…!

 **Spongebob:** Please Mr. Krabs. It was an accident!

 **Jenny:** Boys, I think we have company.

The Nicktoons gaze above them a colossal woman with four arms, long wild hair, sleek shades, and her fist-shaped flails. She looks down on them, grinning with sheer cockiness and stature.

 **Sugilite:** Hello little boys! My name's Sugilite. And yo names are: Big Nose, Cone Red, Derrell, Whippy Dip, Rocket Girl, Rocket Dog, and… (Gets angry) Moldy Fungus..! RAAAAAH! (Combines and tosses flail)

 _End of Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 4

**TOON WARS: The Final Days**

 ** _Chapter IV_**

 ** _By Frozarburst_**

 **Sugilite:** Hello little boys! My name's Sugilite. And yo names are: Big Nose, Cone Red, Derrell, Whippy Dip, Rocket Girl, Rocket Dog, and… (Gets angry) Moldy Fungus..! RAAAAAH! (Combines and tosses flail)

The Nicktoons jump out of the way of the attack! Jenny activates her mid-air combat mode with her wingspan and jets already turned on!

 **Jenny** : Jimmy, get everyone out of the way! (Smiles confidently) I'll take care of this! (Rushes into Sugilite)

 **Jimmy:** Jenny, wait! You don't know how strong she is!

 **Jenny** dodging more of Sugilite's attacks: I'll figure it out! Besides, nothing stronger ever stopped us before! (Shoots tri-missiles)

The three bombshells collide with Sugilite's chest, creating a thick cloud of smoke that blocks her vision, giving Jenny the chance to do a rocket kick to her jaw that knocks her backwards onto the street! Before she can get back up, Jenny converts her right fist into an iron gauntlet and smashes it into Sugilite's abdomen to try and knock her out, but the next punch gets grabbed by one of the fusion's arms, and the gauntlet is ripped off like a sheet of paper! She backhands Jenny with her lower left hand and uses her flail to bring her down!

 **Krabs:** You heard the lady! I know a perfect place to hide! (Removes shell and shoves everyone in)

Krabs rolls the guys into the kitchen and pushes the cabinet to open an elevator door. They all get in and the lift takes them down, slowly and very intimately added with boring elevator music, to a bottom floor where the Patty Wagon sits.

 **Jimmy** getting out of the shell: Is that a giant Patty?!

 **Spongebob:** Yeah! Patrick and I rode it one time! Remember Pat?

 **Patrick:** Definitely! And speaking of Patties… (Bites the Patty Wagon) It's even tastier super-sized.

 **Spongebob:** But what about Jenny?

 **Jimmy:** That's what I'm worried about. You guys wait here. I'm going to contact the base and-

Goddard suddenly receives a transmission hew views from his monitor, but the footage is fuzzy and distorted.

 **Jimmy:** Oh! What do ya know. Hello?

 **Plankton** with broken audio **:** Jimmy, you've got to get everyone out of there! And get yourself out!

 **Jimmy:** What do you mean? We're already being attacked by someone. Is there something else coming our way?

 **Krabs:** Wait, is that Plankton?! Where have you been?! Ya haven't been tryin' to steal me booty for the last 5 years!

 **Plankton:** Krabs, there's no time to explain! There's something much bigger headed everyone's way and it's gonna destroy all of Bikini Bottom and you too!

 **Squidward** rolling his eyes: Not really a milestone...

 **Jimmy:** Then open a warp gate and we'll get back to base!

 **Plankton:** NO! It's already here! I'm stayin' back to make sure everyone gets the heck outta here!

 **Spongebob:** Plankton..?

 **Plankton:** You're one of the only people who can fix this mess! Tell Spongebob I'm sorry I hadn't come back all these years, and that he really was a good pal! Remember! F is for fi- (Loses communication)

 **Jimmy** sounding desperate: Plankton?! Plankton! (Transmission cuts off)

Back at the Toon Force base in Retroville, huge storms of digitized matter in a hurricane tear up the city and flood it with an ooze like-substance that corrupts and consumes everything it touches! The members at the base prepare a jump to hyperspace through the Universe Portal Machine, and Plankton and Karen hastily set the coordinates!

 **Scaramouche** outside on the roof holding his hat: These winds are messin' with my view!

 **Brad** at the entrance: How's it lookin' up there?!

 **Scaramouche:** Do I have to answer?! (Points to the sky)

In the sky, giant faces of innocent people, particularly, the three Powerpuff Girls, Enid, Steven Universe, Finn and Jake, and Robin and Beastboy cover the skies.

 **Plankton:** Jimmy and Jenny need to get outta there before that computer virus gets to em!

 **Cindy** running over: Lemme down there! I told him it was a bad idea to go there, now I'm gonna save him and rub it in his face!

 **Jack:** Please, no Cindy! It is too dangerous! Send me there! I can help them escape!

 **Scotsman:** Now don't ya start goin' alone like ya have these past 55 years! I'll take em on! I've got a machine gun! You've just got yer puny sword!

 **Wulf** palming his fist: Grrr!

 **Plankton:** Then all of you hurry up before it's too late! (Activates warp to Bikini Bottom)

 **Flora:** Be safe, eh Dad? I don't wanna lose an old man too. Not like Momma.

 **Scotsman** wheeling himself through the gate: Old man?! (Chuckles) I've still got plenty of years left in me! Don't you forget that!

 **Jack** running through the gate: I will return Ashi!

 **Ashi** with worry: Just...be careful you guys…

 **Plankton:** Setting coordinates for safe zone...

The portal opens and the headquarters start falling apart. Scaramouche, and Brad run back inside with haste! They prepare another jump to hyperspace to the safe zone.

 **Ashi** stepping near the portal **:** What's the safe zone?

 **Karen:** Amity Park. But even that place won't last long with that virus getting closer.

 **Brad:** It's spreading there too?! And I'm the guy who hates missing the action…

 **Flora:** What about you?

 **Plankton:** Someone's gotta do the dirty work and make sure everyone leaves! Now get outta here!

In Bikini Bottom, Jenny continues to fight Sugilite, but she's sustained a few visible dents on her chassis during the battle.

 **Sugilite:** So girl, how's yo arm doin? Looks like it's danglin' a little.

 **Jenny:** I'm fine! I've taken plenty of hits like these before! (Readjusts arm) I don't know who you are, but you're going- (Stumbles) Gah..!

Jenny leaps upward and throws an uppercut at Sugilite's chin! She falls over and Jenny blasts her with her arm cannons rapidly! Jenny is kicked in the air and Sugilite grabs her with her upper right arm and slams her down into the ground! She rapidly thrashes her onto her body with all four fists one at a time, which Jenny at first guards herself from but quickly gets overwhelmed and beaten on the torso and face several times until her chest and eye begin to crack! She quickly deploys her rockets again in a futile attempt to get away, only for Sugilite to grab her leg again and use her upper left arm to grab and tear off the wingspan! Now spinning out of control, the damaged Jenny crashes near the Krusty Krab and Jack, Scotsman, and Wulf arrive through a warp gate next to her, Goddard, and Jimmy, who are both running to them.

 **Jimmy:** Jenny! (Gets stopped by Sugilite's flail)

In Jenny's systems, a message displays, telling her that anymore hits from the flail will result in immediate shutdown. She doesn't give up, however, and rises from the rubble again.

 **Jack:** What sort of creature is this?!

 **Scotsman:** Good gravy! That thing's uglier than that tree log we've been fightin' all those years!

 **Sugilite:** Who're you callin' tree log, old man?!

 **Scotsman:** You, ya four armed, spider lookin, a...a...Aaah, nevermind.

Sugilite throws a heavy punch to the ground that shakes it and causes the sand to rise! It travels to the heroes and Jack cuts through it but Sugilite hits him with another arm, sending him into the Krusty Krab's entrance! Wulf leaps forward and claws off Sugilite's shades and grabs onto her shoulders. He swipes at her face multiple times, and while making decent damage, is stopped by the giantess' other left arm. She grabs him and slams him onto the road! Wulf bites her hand!

 **Sugilite:** AGH! (Lets go of Wulf)

Next, Goddard deploys his mirror submachine launcher and Jimmy mans and fires it at the titan's breasts where her tetradecahedron-shaped gem is, which causes her to seize for a moment but quickly pulls herself together by shielding herself with her bottom right arm. While distracted, Scotsman wheels himself at Sugilite's leg and gashes with a quick swipe of his longsword! She falls down on her knees and Jenny flies toward her and shoots at her chest and face; one of the shots hitting the square faceted gemstone on her lower left hand. Sugilite starts shifting and looks as though she's shrinking into multiple pieces, much to Jimmy and Jenny's confusion.

 **Sugilite** struggling to maintain her form: Eergh..! That's nothin' compared to me! (Twists arms)

 **Jimmy:** Huh..?!

Sugilite uses her arms for her signature Wind-Up Punch! She strikes in front of her and creates a wave of wind that collapses the remainder of the Krusty Krab and blows everyone away! Jimmy uses his Ice Beam to make a slide for Scotsman to use to get to the ground, and he, Jack, Goddard, and Wulf land in a patty vault full of flour! Spongebob, Patrick, Krabs, and Squidward peep from the bottom floor shaft. As the four characters rise from the mounds of flour resembling Santa Claus.

 **Spongebob and Patrick** cheering: SANTA!

 **Scotsman:** Ho-ho-ho, and get out the way!

 **Jimmy:** Please Spongebob! You're gonna get hurt out here!

 **Spongebob:** You know me better than that, Jimmy! I never leave a friend behind!

 **Squidward** with his arms crossed: It's funny cause I've never seen ya try...

 **Krabs:** And I've got somethin' to teach this creature a lesson! (Presses switch he's holding)

The boat serving as the cash register in the Krusty Krab flips over and reveals a pirate-styled cannon underneath it. Spongebob mans the weapon and fires it at Sugilite's face. But instead of missiles, it shoots clothing. She examines a bra strap she received from the first blast and starts to smile and laugh!

 **Sugilite:** AHAHAHAHA! Ah, that's cute. (Stomps on cannon)

Before the fusion could step on the square frycook, he leaves into the back in the kitchen behind the broken wall!

 **Spongebob:** I'm gonna make you eat those words, creep! (Turns on stove and gets patties)

Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick stand next to each other and start making krabby patties and throwing them at Sugilite like a rapid-fire turret. All Sugilite does is eat them with one big gulp and throw her flail at the kitchen, almost killing the four! They barely avoid the attack and Mr. Krabs is caught into some rubble.

 **Spongebob:** Mr. Krabs!

Behind Spongebob, a portal opens up and Squidward accidentally falls in it with a quick and squirming "Woahwoahwoahwoa-"! The portal leads to Amity Park where Jimmy and the others must escape to. Spongebob tries to lift the wreckage off Mr. Krabs, but it's too heavy.

 **Spongebob** trying to lift: Patrick!

 **Patrick:** I've got it!

 **Mr. Krabs:** What's he doing?!

Patrick charges and bashes through the rubble, freeing Mr. Krabs. Jimmy comes over with his hypercube ready in hand.

 **Jimmy:** That's it! I didn't wanna have to use this. But she leaves me no other option! (Pulls out Fenton Thermos) I promised Danny this would come in handy since the first time we met! (Tosses Hypercube)

Jimmy tosses the palm-sized Hypercube near Sugilite's foot and it starts sucking her in!

 **Sugilite:** What the..?! Gah! (Falls into the Hypercube, shrinking in size and shifting) You can't beat me! You're nothin'! Agh! (Separates down to two people)

Sugilite defuses into Garnet and Amethyst, who're desperately trying to break out of the suction but can't!

 **Jimmy, Jack, Scotsman, and Spongebob:** HUH..?!

 **Goddard:** Arf..?!

Amethyst gets sucked in completely and Garnet's hand tries to grab the ground to get away, but she gets trapped in the Hypercube, and it closes! Jimmy then sucks the Hypercube into the Fenton Thermos and closes the cap.

 **Jimmy:** Huh. Well that was easy. Still a bit of trouble, but nothing we couldn't handle! I didn't even think this would work on her.

 **Jenny** holding her left wrist: There's a- (Seizes in pain) Agh..! There's a portal opened behind us!

 **Jimmy:** Plankton must've sent it! He said something big is coming and I see what he means! But Spongebob, you sure handled it like I had never even seen! You and your Krusty Krew!

 **Spongebob** saluting: Always happy to help, Jimmy!

 **Krabs** giving Scotsman a tap on the shoulder: You all ain't so bad yourselves!

 **Scotsman:** When ya fight for 55 years like us, ya learn a lot! Hehe.

 **Jimmy** : Well, I guess that's all for now. Let's get outta here, and- (Thermos starts to shake) What?!

The Thermos rattles and light breaks out of its creases, causing Jimmy to drop it before it explodes, releasing Sugilite in full form once again!

 **Sugilite** breaking through: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Everyone** : ..?!

 **Sugilite** breathing in exhaustion: Hehehe. I told ya'll you ain't nothin'. But I guess I was wrong just a teeny bit. Now you really in for it! (Swings flail) HAAAAAAA (Slams flail onto the ground)

The ground explodes and the heroes are knocked back near the portal, with much of the surface around it gone. Jimmy looks up at the sky in horror and sees that it's starting to turn grey and purple. Faces of Robin, Ben, Arnold, Zim, and the Powerpuff Girls begin to appear.

 **Jimmy** in confusion: What..?! What is that?!

 **Sugilite** walking over to the heroes: Get ready for the grand finale, lady and gentlemen. (Swings flail)

 **Jimmy:** Spongebob, get in the portal, quick! We'll be there in a moment!

 **Spongebob:** Ok! (Jumps through warp gate)

Patrick leaps through, and Mr. Krabs tries to get in, but Sugilite slams her flail down at the warp tunnel and everyone near it! Jimmy pushes Krabs out of the way and the portal is crushed ,but his leg is caught under a wooden beam and his wrist laser is broken!

 **Jimmy** hitting his fist to the ground: NO..!

Jack attempts to attack, but he and the others are stuck between debris and can barely move. Jenny is on the floor, though her vision is glitching from severe damage and she slowly rises back on her feet.

 **Sugilite** sounding slightly more sinister and distorted: So you think your friends have escaped, Neutron? HA! They will soon be erased from existence and the remainder of every dimension shall soon be a part of me and r̴̡̩̭̯̳̈́͛͜e̸̜̱̗̤̘͉̫͒̈́b̷͉̙͈̳̓o̴̬̪̜̲̽̇̆͑̚̕o̴̗͝t̴̡͚͖̗̣̾̃̓͌̽̿͗e̸̗͔͎͊͗̾̂̈́͝d̴̹̫̹͕̱̦̫͇̏̏̅!

 **Jimmy:** ..?!

 **Sugilite** still sounding different: P̵̬̞̣͚̣̄̅̂R̴̛̗̙̱̒̃̍̽Ě̷̩P̶̯̝̤̯͐͂̔͂͑ͅA̶̰͝R̴͇̝̜͌̽͘Ę̴̢̲͍̟̀̈͠ ̵̤͍́ͅF̸̢̟̠͚̎͂̀̔O̴͍̯̪̥͑R̶̰͙̈̕ ̶͈̪͒Ẏ̵̖O̴͙̎̆͜͝U̴̧̩̦̺̍R̶̭͒ ̷̠̲̅̔̋̕͜D̶̟͈͔̉Ė̴̗̻̺͍͑͑̿ͅS̶̞̯̠̭͉̉̒̐T̷̡̻̅R̷͚̂̑U̶̞̫̪̺̿̿͜C̶̡̠̪̹̀̄͜Ţ̶̝̲͗̋̇I̶̠͕̭̓͗̏̑Ô̶̝̰͈̫N̵͕̟̈́̔ (Prepares final attack with flail)

 **Jack, Wulf, and Scotsman:** NO!

Jimmy and Mr. Krabs hold each other and prepare themselves for the onslaught!

 **Jenny** launching at Jimmy and Krabs: NO YA DON'T!

Sugilite throws her flail at Jimmy and Krabs, but before it could land on them, Jenny gets in front of them and takes the hit! A loud and echoing crash sound goes off in front of everyone. Jimmy opens his eyes at what he heard and is put in great shock, staring deeply at Jenny's ruined body on the floor. No one can see her face now that she has it turned away, but they can see that she's missing an ear and her torso is blown off, exposing the electronics in her smoking body, and her wingspan is severed. Sugilite looks at the damage she did for a moment and starts to realize the impact it made on everyone. She briefly comes to her senses in the form of Garnet and Amethyst.

 **Sugilite** sounding like Garnet: Oh no… What have I..? I-I didn't…(Phases back to corrupted side) Ȳ̶̭̔͛̇͠O̶̧̢͍͛͝Ų̶̛̫̮̲̰͆͑͝'̵͔͎͈̝̈́͘R̶̡̳̪͋͂́̏͐È̷̱̰͊́̕ ̵͖̈́̍̅N̵̨͔̜̣͔͂̾͝E̶̟̚X̴͈̩̝͛͂̅́̓T̸̼̪̪̮̞̽̒͝ ̷̞͙̞̌̿͜B̸̧͓̘̳̮͑̚O̴̞͚͌Y̴̥̮͕̗͕͌̀̀́̕S̴͖̼̬͕̫̒̈́ (Resists)

Out of nowhere, another portal spawns right behind Jimmy and Mr. Krabs! Jack, Goddard, Scotsman, and Wulf get up from the debris and quickly get toward it while Sugilite loses control of herself.

 **Jack:** Another portal?!

 **Scotsman:** I hope it ain't another one of them Time Portals you had such trouble with!

 **Jimmy** still looking at Jenny then back at the warp tunnel: ...Anything's better than here. Quick! Jump! (Lifts Jenny's body and leaps through the warp gate)

Jimmy carrying Jenny, Jack, Goddard, Mr. Krabs, Scotsman, and Wulf all go through the gate. As it closes, Sugilite morphs down to Amethyst and Garnet, who are stumbling and holding their gems struggling to regain control of themselves. The faces above glow their eyes and the two aliens immediately poof into their gemstones. Both stones digitize and disappear into code while the sky begins generating a huge firestorm upon Bikini Bottom. Downtown Bikini Bottom collapses and the planet breaks itself apart from the inside out until the surface starts glowing a bright purple aura! Meanwhile, Retroville and the Toon Force Base are being demolished by the entity. Karen deploys her physical body out of the closet in the back of the lab to be with her microscopic husband physically. On her monitor, there is a message that confirms that all those associated with the Toon Force who were present are on their way to Amity Park/Safe Zone-A.

 **Plankton** standing triumphantly: Well, Karen, it looks like our job here is done. Heheh!

 **Karen:** I'd hate to admit it, but I enjoyed every minute of this since day one. Goodbye dear...

 **Plankton** comfortably speaking **:** Peace. (Holds Karen's hand)

The Toon Force Base explodes from the damages and collapses in on itself with the rest of Retroville, which has now been pulled into a swirling vortex in the sky, almost scarily like the Mawgu's vortex from years back. In Amity, however, not much has happened yet. Instead, Danny and his wife Sam are still casually strolling around their home at the Fenton Lab. Sam now has her purple jacket over her usual clothes, which has its center circle changed to that of the Phantom-logo on her shirt. Inside, they're continuing a conversation they've been having since early this morning about what they could do when they meet Spongebob again themselves.

 **Danny:** Like I know we still do it, but people we know by name like Technus, Skulker, Johnny, or Ember are all partners with the Toon Force now. We wouldn't have any reason to be against each other anymore.

 **Sam:** Yeah… Good point. Guess that's out of the way for anything we could be doing with him… But hey, nameless ghosts aren't too far from what we did before.

 **Danny:** And robots and monsters...

 **Sam:** Well, let's just think about who's coming with us first. How bout we bring some new guys from the other dimension? Maybe, Cattus or Momo?

 **Danny** smiling: Huh… That's not a bad idea. (Starts dialing) I know Cattus was always the guy for greetings. I forgot to sync up Momo's number up here though…

 **Sam:** You want me to grab Jazz to find it real quick?

 **Danny:** Nah. That's ok. I've got Anais already speed dial. We've got GB's world on record, so, it should work. Gotta love Neutron Interdimensional Networks! (Puts phone up to ear) Or was it Neutron Temporal Displaceme-

 **Computer:** YOUR CALL HAS BEEN FORWARDED TO THE TOON FORCE MESSAGING SYSTEM. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE TONE. ̶͖̮̺̘̣̆͂̅A̴̡̮͋͝V̴͇̥͕̯̾̊̃̔͜B̴̘̪͇̘͉̊͋̕T̷̲̳̬̀̈́̀̀̚J̵̛͉̣͓͐Ş̶̦͍͂̏Ô̵̟͉̝̎͛̚N̷̨͛̒̔̂̓C̵̭̜͇̒͐͘H̶̨̹̝̉̽̂͊̕A̵̼̋̄̋̓͑Ȟ̵̱̤̿̀̀͜͝M̶̢̼̮̫͇͛̚͘G̷̞͎͈̀̄̀͐͠N̸̮̬͎̏͌W̸̮̔̐K̸̛͕̪͖̳̱̄̃͒I̴̖͍͎̤͖͗̄͑B̵̗̭̰̙̈́H̷͈̗̘̍̈́̓̕C̴̨̖̺͉̈́K̷͇̰͝Ä̴̪͙̗͎́J̷̞̙̿̈̀́B̷̛̠̻̣̣̀͌̓B̸̼̻̆̓X̶̭͈̳̥͕̆U̴̬̒̎̀͊̽A̶̙̬͑̇̓̕͜K̸̦̈́̅B̵̟̰͎͋͂́͋C̶̨̥̊̍̋͊̅J̸̝̫͎͋͆̆̈́͠Ẁ̴͓̟̹͚͕Ḳ̴̻̦̈́̋̀́̚B̷͎̔̑̈́̇

 **Danny** hanging up: …Oookay. That wasn't weird at all. Lemme just get Cattus.

Danny dials again, this time getting Rhybloflaven's number to work wit ha "BING" sound.

 **Danny:** There we go!

 **Sam:** Guess Gumball's world hasn't fully synced up to our system yet.

 **Danny:** Hey, Cattus! Long time no see! You wanna come over to the Fenton Lab and meet an ol' friend of ours?

 **Communicator:** 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000111 01001111 01000100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101

 **Danny:** …Cattus..?

 **Sam:** Now this is really starting to make me itch. (Strains expressions) Lyvisera… Lyliser… Layvsh… L-lyvsheria! Lyvsheria never has a bad signal like that!

 **Danny:** You're right. It's cause there's only two in the whole world. The castle and Warrior H.Q, which kinda rolls off the tongue if you-

 **Computer:** INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM SAMURAI ASHI

 **Danny** facing back to the screen: Huh..? Oh! Ashi, what's up?

 **Ashi** on her communicator: Danny! Are you ok?!

 **Danny** swaying his head **:**..Yeeeah..? I'm good, and I've got Sam and the rest of the gang with me back home. Why?

 **T** on the COMMUNICATOR while explosions go off in the background: KEEP RUNNIN' YOU FOOLS! DAGH-

 **Ashi:** No time to explain! We'll meet you back at town square! The warp tunnel wasn't calibrated fast enough to take us right to you!

 **Danny:** I'm on my way! (Goes ghost) Hang tight here Sam. Ashi's tone sounded real spooky.

 **Sam:** Alright. Go ahead. (Turns back to computer) Oh, and get Jazz back here!

 **Danny** phasing through the house: OK!

As Sam starts typing on the lab keyboard she looks back at the monitor and covers her mouth in awe, watching a live warning message being played via the Toon Force Private Network. Behind it are images of the map of both dimensions; both almost entirely covered in bright red indicating the world's that have already been assimilated or completely annihilated. The evacuees from Retroville warp to Amity Park successfully, though they're nowhere near the Fenton household, and some of the members aren't with them.

 **Ashi:** Thank goodness! We made it!

 **Sheen:** Not everyone! We lost my buddy T! (Covers eyes with Carl patting his back in comfort) HE WAS SO YOUNG..!

 **Brad:** Where are we? This doesn't look like Danny's place!

Danny and the rest of the gang, including Tucker, Dani, and Maddie arrive in confusion at the sight.

 **Tucker:** What the?!

 **Maddie:** My goodness. Why d you all look so worried and famished?

 **Cindy:** Guys, listen, there's not much time left! There's this thing that destroyed Retroville and Bikini Bottom and it's coming this way to take this world with it!

Beside Danny's team, Timmy, Chester, and AJ arrive with long wands in hand!

 **Chester:** Hey guys! We've came here as soon as we could! What's goin' on?!

 **AJ:** Woah! It's the whole team! Or, most of us.

 **Brad:** That's because of some sorta thing that invaded!

 **Timmy:** A thing..? What kinda thing are ya talkin' about? There's all sorts of stuff we've dealt with like it the way it sounds

 **Libby:** Na-ah! This is much worse! It's this vortex in the sky with several of our people's faces in it. And I'm sorry. I'm startin' to sound like Sheen.

 **Danny:** Wait, then, where's Jimmy?

 **Ashi:** He left to some place called, Bikini Bottom..? He brought Jenny and Goddard with him, but they needed help and Jack, Scotty, and Wulf were sent there, but they hadn't come back!

 **Tucker** on his PDA: Hold on. This might be them.

Another warp gate opens behind the Fentons and Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick make it out, only finding themselves gasping for water. Spongebob takes out Jimmy Neutron's Moisture Spray and sprays himself and his friends to keep them moist.

 **Squidward** puffing his head back in shape: Ugh...

 **Spongebob** : Phew! Thank goodness for Jimmy Neutron's Moisture Spray! (Puts spray can back in pocket) Danny! (Gives Danny a hug)

 **Danny** hugging back: Spongebob?! I-I'm glad you're here, but where's Jimmy and the rest of the gang?!

 **Squidward:** Our home planet just got destroyed by whatever sort of thing came from your's, like every other crossover we've been through.

 **Flora** looking upset for her father: Wha…?!

 **Ashi** looking upset: You mean...Jack and the rest aren't…

 **Spongebob:** Don't worry guys! They can't be gone! They said they'd be with us any moment! (Turns to the warp gate) See?

The warp gate closes on itself with no one leaving from it.

 **Spongebob** now frozen in shock **:**...

 **Danny:** Any idea as to what that was about?

 **Spongebob** stuttering: I...I-I…I do-wuh...

Before Spongebob could finish what he wanted to say, the skies suddenly turn dark across the city and thick clouds and fog cover the city as lightning bolts strike at the ground. No one in the city can see anything but what's above them, and in the clouds are faces of several corrupted worlds. The Toon Force members look up at the chaos and begin to worry.

 **Dani:** Ok. What is that?!

 **Ashi:** That's what we saw back in Retroville!

 **Tucker:** Look at those faces! They look like some of the worlds we've rescued in the past!

 **Timmy:** There's the Titans Star was with, the Eds, Tommy, Chucky...even Arnold…?

The faces in the clouds stop moving across the globe and stay in one place, though they still beam down at the surface with a twisted demonic grin.

 **Flora:** I-it stopped!

 **Dani:** Good. That'll buy us some time to figure this out. We'd better get back to the Fenton lab and see what we can do to stop this!

 **Danny:** Right! And while we're there, let's see if we can contact Gumball, Dr. Wakeman, and Jimmy! There's gotta be some sort of signal left for them. I just know it!

 _End of Chapter 4_


	6. Chapter 5

TOON WARS: The Final Days

 _Chapter V_

 _By Frozarburst_

Nicole and Yuki are back at the Rainbow Factory with their respective roles. Almost all the workers there look at them with vivid expressions in awe at the slight change in appearance they've gained over the years. For Yuki, they seem enamored. For Nicole, they're both that and fearful at the same time like things were alright until she appeared. Nicole tries her best to work like normal, but she can't help but feel disturbed by everyone gathering around her at her desk.

 **Nicole** politely asking: Excuse me everyone, but do you remember the last time you ganged up on me like this?

The spectators immediately leave to their seats in fear!

 **Nicole:** (Sighs)

Nicole looks at herself at the blank computer monitor on her desk. She visualizes herself before the Toon War, in comparison her current look, seeming much more savage looking than normal. Yuki comes over to her old friend. But instead of tossing her coffee onto her shirt, she calmly sits in a chair next to her in worry.

 **Yuki** : Nicole, are you alright?

 **Nicole:** Of course. Just a bit, you know. Just looking at myself in the monitor. Everything is fine… Heheh… Heee… (Looks insanely worried)

 **Yuki:** I've known you since we were children, Nicole. You and I both know when something is wrong, it's hard to hide it.

 **Nicole** turning her chair around quickly: Look at us! We just came from a war for goodness sake! Everyone's looking at me like I'm a monster, yet you've barely even aged once!

 **Yuki** : When you're made of air like me, its difficult to look that way. On the outside, I look great. But on the inside, I still suffer from thyroid issues. Don't ask me how my anatomy works.

 **Nicole** : I just don't know how I can fit back into our old lives and pretend like nothing ever happened. In fact, come to think of it, me even being here is proof enough that virtually nothing has changed, aside from Richard. You know what my step son said to me? It's been 2 weeks with me and Gumball, alone. And since then, everyone's been doing just fine!

 **Yuki:** I know. I just spoke with my husband a second ago. He and my daughter aren't any different from the last time they saw me, almost as though this world was on pause the whole time. But I knew they still missed us regardless. Even your husband, Richard, has to have missed you too. I know he maybe a goof like I've seen, but he's still your goof.

 **Nicole** : I don't know… Honestly. Sometimes I wonder if we're better off without each other for reasons that all stem from the fact that he's an airhead. At least he's not abusive, and he genuinely does care. But sometimes it feels like he doesn't. I come back literally 5 years away from him, refreshed in the mind, almost completely forgetting he even existed and yet he's still the same as he always is, just, beefier.

 **Yuki** holding Nicole's shoulder: Listen, I know things seem abnormal at the moment, but your loved ones still need you. Even the city needs us both, including your son and Penny. They've lasted this long without us, but now it is time for them to get acquainted, so long as they are willing to do so.

 **Nicole** : I just hope my son and Penny are doing alright to say the least. They've grown so much, but Darwin and Anais haven't even phased. Not only that, but we've amassed such strength than before, and sometimes I feel that maybe we're too strong! But don't get me wrong. My son is still a toothpick when compared to me, you, and Penny. No offence to him, of course. I love him, and I wish the best for him no matter what happens.

 **Yuki** : That's good to hear. (Checks watch) Anyway, I have a meeting to catch up to with my husband about the future of our company. Heck, if you wish, I could offer you a seat to voice your opinions and concerns too.

 **Nicole:** No. That's ok. I've already had enough experience having a place at the table with the council. And I hate to admit it, but Timmy was right. Meetings are boring.

 **Yuki** leaving: Haha! Now you know my pain.

As Yuki leaves into the back end of the office, Nicole starts to think to herself. The world seems alright with Gumball around, but with her, she's worried one day she'll be so frustrated she'd go crazy and unleash her full power, which she had suppressed since the day the Toon Force H.Q was invaded by other corrupted worlds during the horrific attack on Jump City. Meanwhile, back at the Fenton Lab at the upper ops center, Danny, Tucker, and Timmy continue to try and make contact with Dr. Noreen and Gumball using their communicators and computers.

 **Tucker** hastily typing on his laptop: I can't get Jenny's Mom on the line!

 **AJ** dialing his communicator: Me neither!

 **Danny:** Keep trying. I'm gonna call Gumball again and ask him. Bobert, you've got your own communicator, right?

 **Alt. Bobert:** Affirmative.

 **Danny:** Try getting Gumball. If we can't get the Doctor or Jimmy, we can at least get him. I tried it before, but it just refuses to work!

 **Jazz** at the Fenton Computer: Not sure we can try again, Danny! There's more heat signatures popping up like a swarm of spiders and bees!

 **Danny** shivering: Eeeww…Don't put that in my head. Can you locate them?

 **Jazz:** Yes but there's too many of them!

Suddenly, the computer explodes in front of Jazz and knocks her down! Danny catches her and looks back at the damaged monitor.

 **Jack Fenton:** Darn it! Our technology keeps getting worse all the time!

 **Dani:** Do you think this has something to do with those faces in the sky?

 **Danny:** It might.

 **Brad** looking from the upper windows **:** Actually, I don't really think so. They're starting to disappear with the wind picking up.

 **Flora** walking over: And I can feel the ground shaking every few minutes outside.

 **Maddie:** That doesn't sound right. Let me take a look.

Maddie steps out to the roof and peeks at the sky. The many cloudy faces fade away and the fog clears up, and the blue vibrant skies and sunlight finally reappear as though virtually nothing has happened.

 **Maddie:** Oh, this is great! I can even see the sun now!

 **AJ:** Maybe this whole ordeal is over.

Just as soon as AJ wonders if the sight was just a random occurrence, another earthquake from the gravity slowly begins to rumble, but more potent than the last! Back in the lab, the area starts coming apart from the pull and several pieces of electronics begin to explode!

 **Squidward** covering his head: What's happening now?!

 **Scaramouche** holding his hat: Dog if I know! I'm outta here!

 **Danny** going intangible: Same! Everyone, get to cover! Timmy, Bobert, Spongebob, you're with me! (Grabs onto Timmy and Spongebob)

 **Spongebob** phasing with Danny and Timmy **:** Oh boy! Another mission with ol' pals!

Danny and the 3 boys fly up to the sky to observe any damages and help any innocent people from the trembling. But meanwhile at the Rainbow Factory, when its nearing the end of her shift and Nicole is about to get her purse from her desk, she's called over by Yuki's husband himself.

 **Nicole** : Oh! Mr. Yoshida! What seems to be the problem?

 **Mr. Yoshida** : No problems. In fact, I wanted to personally invite you to a special surprise we have in place for someone you know.

 **Nicole** : Wait, really?!

 **Mr. Yoshida** : Come with me and I will show you.

Nicole follows her boss. Normally he'd sound more authoritative than he does now, but here he's a lot nicer. This confuses her at first, but as they go down the hall to the meeting room where the higher ups usually visit, she's shocked to find her husband standing in the front where the mayor of Elmore himself is gleefully waiting to give him a badge/medal among a group of around 20 people; some being her usual coworkers like that Soulless Office guy, Jeff, or Lenny, and the rest recording the whole thing. Yuki comes up to Nicole knowing everything that's going on.

 **Nicole** whispering: Yuki, what is going on here?

 **Yuki** : This is an award ceremony we set up for your husband. He's done so much for the community in such a short time the mayor wanted to personally reward him.

 **Nicole** still quiet: What..?! But… But I've done plenty of good things before. Stopped robberies, stopped illegal drug deals, disarmed bombs. Why don't I get an award..?!

 **Mayor** giving Richard the medal on his shirt: And so, in honor of this...huge, rabbit for his various deeds helping the town, I dedicate this medal to you, Richard Watterson.

All the employees and extra people clap and cheer for Richard, but with Nicole, almost no one seems to even realize she's there aside from Yuki. Even Richard fails to notice until he catches her with a glance to his left.

 **Richard** : Oh! There you are Nicole! Do ya like my new medal? It even looks just like yours but golden!

Richard holds up his medallion to his wife. Indeed, it looks very similar to hers but is made of fine gold material.

 **Nicole** nervously laughing: Ahehe… Yay…

 **Richard** : Not only that, but the city just granted us enough money to pay for when I bought a dead star! The rest of the money can go to charity since I already used enough to do that and pay the bills.

 **Nicole** : That's, uh… That's fantastic..!

 **Yuki** : Are you alright, Nicole san?

 **Nicole** : U-um. Yeah. I'm fine. Could you just, um...Richard, can I speak to you outside? I just wanna congratulate you in private.

 **Richard** : Oh sure! No problemo!

As the couple start leaving the room and down to the lower floor of the building, Yuki starts to notice just how upset her friend really is. She knows that the Toon Wars have already had much of an affect on her, making her try and limit her power whenever she's around others. But now, she feels even worse coming back home when all the good she's done in the past doesn't even seem worth it. Yuki's husband asks why Nicole is leaving, accidentally forgetting her name for a moment before correcting himself, which Yuki responds saying she's had an epiphany. Outside in broad daylight with Richard while no one is around by the entrance of the facility, Nicole speaks with her husband over her stress.

 **Richard** : What's the matter, honey? Aren't ya happy I got the grant?

 **Nicole** straightening up and raising her ears: N-no. Richard, dear, I'm very glad you got it! That means we're no longer in debt! In fact, you donating the extra money to charity instead of buying a new house or anything else you might buy in the past… (Hugs Richard) From what I've been through I couldn't agree more! (Lowers ears in sorrow)...But…I'm still not happy. Being away for 5 years is one thing, but this… It just doesn't feel right anymore.

 **Richard** : Aw, I get it now. You're just a bit sad from being gone for so long, are ya? 2 weeks to you is years, isn't it? I know the feeling.

 **Nicole** : Nah-ah. You haven't seen what I've seen. Honey, I've seen people die in front of my face and for once I don't brush it off like any other episode. I just wanted to be back with my family. Me and Gumball. But-

 **Richard** : I know. I missed you guys too. A lot, actually. Darwin had to read me a bedtime story to keep me from crying one day. I always had a feeling something like this was happening to you, and I went out to fight just to blow some steam. Turns out I'm a lot smarter than I thought, huh?

 **Nicole** : Heheh. Really, I'm just pretty impressed you've finally got some sense. You're not even speaking to me like a kid anymore. But truth be told, I don't know why you'd be so worried about me in the first place.

 **Richard** : Why's that?

 **Nicole** : Because… Because, it seems like you've got all this under control just fine without me. Or our son…

 **Richard** : Maybe me, but not our kids. They need ya more than they do me or the city.

 **Nicole** : Darwin and Anais do. Not Gumball. (Starts walking off) Not anymore…

 **Richard** confusingly watching Nicole leave: ..Honey..? Where ya goin'?

 **Nicole** : Somewhere. The city clearly doesn't need me, and considering what I've done it's probably for the best. (Starts to walk off) I'll just go somewhere where I won't screw anything up for anyone...again...

Nicole can no longer handle the pressure. She's too sad to even look up or get in the car she drove in. Instead she just walks down the sidewalk to the right where one of the roads leads to the outskirts of town. While she's leaving, Richard looks on not sure what to say to get his wife back, but he then realizes there's nothing he can to sway her. Knowing her, she would not want to listen to him until she's finally blown off enough steam, or at the very least spends enough time in a single episode trying to cope. And before Richard could say anything he thought of in his head, a red and blue blimp flies by with his name on its sign telling him congratulations. Richard looks back where his wife is again and sees that she barely looked up to the display and keeps walking forward. No longer wanted or needed, Nicole exits the scene and indeed the show...

Meanwhile, back at the track field, Gumball, Bobert, and Darwin go to Gym class with their fellow group of classmates. Gumball is still trying to fit back into his middle school life, and unlike his mother, he's been doing it rather well; apart from his occasionally headaches that seem to have occurred frequently while he was in class like always. With Darwin's advice, however, he considers going to the nurse, but to him it doesn't seem all that serious. He's not stressed, he's not worried, and though he does think of the Toon Force, it's not in a way that he utterly misses them and wants them to come back.

 **Penny:** Wait, Gumball..!

Coming from out the backdoor to the school is Penny once again. She flies over to GB with her small wingspan from her dragon form hastily trying to tell him something that she's been noticing these past few chapters.

 **Gumball** turning back around: Yeah, babe?

 **Penny** stunned and blushing: …Babe..? (Chuckles) He-you're starting to sound like Scara… N-nevermind. Isn't it weird how we come back after 5 years away from home and everyone acts like it's only been a few weeks?

 **Gumball** rocking his head to his sides: …Mmmmaybe. Like I said, this isn't the first time anything weird has happened out here.

 **Penny** : Right, but, seriously. This time it feels…different. Almost like virtually nothing has happened since we left.

 **Gumball** : Hey, for all we know, it could just be everyone readjusting to our existence. Darwin missed me and I'm sure your papa did too.

 **Penny:** Did he..? My dad and my sister were barely emotional. They still missed me, but…

 **Gumball** smiling to give Penny comfort: It's gonna be fine, Pen. It's probably just part of an act or something or other. (Shrugs with arms on sides) Nothin's gonna happen!

 **Penny:** …

Penny steps forward and gives her feline boyfriend a brief but very relieved hug. He gently wraps his arms around her back to give comfort to her while also looking around to see if anyone are watching them embrace to his embarrassment. Together, they let go of each other and Penny walks back into the school through the playground door. After that momentary experience, Gumball now feels a hint of what Penny is feeling. His smile has faded and he places his hand on his chin trying to think to himself, "Why is she suddenly so worried? What's bothering her?"

 **Lessly** : Hey Gumball! Are you coming? Class is about to start!

 **Gumball** : Huh..? O-oh yeah! I'll be right there!

Inside the middle school, Momotaro sits down at the cafeteria to eat lunch there for the first time. Her step mother, Anais, sits next to her continuing to guide her through the ins and outs of the school while the younger Anais of this timeline listens in front of them.

 **Alt. Anais:** And that's what I did to the place when I turned 18.

 **Anais:** Wow… Can't believe all those people lost their jobs from that.

 **Alt. Anais:** Oh, it wasn't all that bad. Everyone had something to do once the cleanup crew arrived. Then Mr. Masters made a deal with me to double our efforts. By that point we had nothing to pay for anything. I still think about it sometimes, but I still fondly believe a lot of these folks wouldn't do too well in any disaster. All they did was follow orders with no independent thought, aside from Larry who I really appreciated but promptly fired...literally.

 **Momo** : Gee. You gotta do him like that?

 **Alt. Anais:** Well he didn't really like my family much anyway!

 **Anais** : That's a shame, because he really likes us now after he told us how much we've been ruining his life. He's a really nice man.

 **Alt. Anais:** Oh. Shoot. I guess I hadn't quite reached that episode yet. I owe him an apology. Same to Bobert for ordering him to show him the way out.

 **Anais** : You still have a Bobert with you?

 **Momo** : Oh yeah! My best buddy besides Firefly! He's a cool armored up version of this timeline's Bob with these turret lasers, yellow and red highlights, sharp pinchers, everything! But he didn't wanna come here in fear he'd scare somebody… Guess even he couldn't stomach the thought of scaring anyone.

 **Alt. Anais:** And readjusting to life after war. It's hard, children. When you become used to doing something so much, it almost hurts when you stop doing it. Or at the very least get tired and there's nothing else you can think of.

 **Anais:** Just how bad was it for everyone else where you come from?

 **Alt. Anais:** Eh… Not really sure. Everyone's stance is different. But you'll find out when you're older.

 **Anais:** I'm in middle school.

 **Alt. Anais:** And you're still 4. Put that brain to good use and we'll see if I can hook you up with another genius who can give you the full scoop.

 **Momo:** …

 **Alt. Anais:** Hey sport, what's wrong? You've stopped chewing and normally that means something bad.

 **Anais:** Wait, you watch her eat?

 **Alt. Anais:** Yeah I do!

 **Anais** with her eyebrows raised **:**...You sound just like Mommy.

 **Momo** : Did...you two feel that a second ago?

 **Alt. Anais:** Feel what?

 **Momo** : That rattle. I put my fork right her in the side of my tray next to the pizza. Now it's on the left with my juice. I didn't even use it yet.

 **Anais** : Wow, that's pretty observant!

 **Momo** : Ooh, thank you! It's part of the training I received from Master Jack back home. I-I mean back at Retroville.

 **Alt. Anais:** Now that you mention it, I have been getting these strange feelings myself quite a bit lately. But I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably just us still coping with the end of the fight and… (Pauses and raises ears in horror)

 **Anais** : ...Old me, are you ok?

 **Alt. Anais** : We gotta get outta here… Now.

With Danny and the gang already in panic mode, they scramble to find ways to help the city as all the civilians not in buildings try to find cover from any falling debris from the trembling of the Earth.

 **Danny** : There's people still trapped… Spongebob, you've got any ideas? There's too many for us to save.

 **Spongebob** : As a matter of fact, I do! (Takes out Bubble Wand)

 **Timmy** : What's that gonna do?

Spongebob blow a huge bubble down to one of the people below him on top of a tall building and catches them inside so they can gently float in the air without any worry of the bubble popping.

 **Danny** shocked: Hey...that's pretty good!

Danny carries his friend over to other parts of town where people are in danger. Bobert grabs some who are about to fall off buildings while Spongebob catches many in a stream of bubbles made from his trusty wand. Timmy borrows another wand from him to catch some of his own while also looking after the 4 of them in case of any obstacles. Soon, after a few more lines of flight, they succeed and all the civilians on the streets are left hovering aimlessly in the air safe and sound.

 **Danny** still carrying Spongebob: Awesome job dude! It's a good thing I have you around, cause I sure wouldn't have thought of that!

 **Spongebob** blushing: Really..?

 **Danny** : Yeah. You've just saved an entire city of people!

The people above start cheering for the 4 of the heroes and especially Spongebob; Mr. Lancer in one of the bubbles cheering him specifically saying, "Nice work, eh...um...Cheesehead Brownpants! Y-yeah!"

 **Spongebob** : My pleasure! And it's Spongebob Squarepants!

 **Timmy** : Phew! Looks like everyone's safe. Now I gotta get back and check on Tutie and Wanda. Hope they're ok cause-

 **Alt. Bobert** : Danger! My sensors read a population increase of 6.4 billion!

 **Timmy** : 6.4… What do ya mean by that?

 **Danny** : That means there's more people in the world now. But, how?

 **Timmy** : …Wait.

 **Danny** : What?

 **Timmy** pointing to the upper right of the sky: What is that..?

Danny and the boys look over to where Timmy is pointing and to Bobert's horror is the view of an entire planet almost similar in style to their own slowly but surely approaching the atmosphere at an incredibly dangerous distance away! On said planet, Gumball is about to run the track at the school yard competing against

 **Darwin** : So, what other skills do ya have to show off today, ol' bro?

 **Gumball** : Nothing except the speed I got from turning into a werecat one day. Which doesn't actually make sense considering I already am a man-cat.

 **Bobert** : Precisely what I was about to say.

 **Tobias** : Whatever. You're gonna eat my dust, Gumball!

 **Gumball** : You mean like the other 600 times? Please. Try outrunning a motorcycle, then we'll talk. Oh, and bro, do you want me to give you a head start? Then when you reach the end I'll catch up.

 **Darwin** : Yeah sure. I'd like that.

 **Coach** : Ready!

The boys on the track prepare themselves and Gumball takes a stance similar to Jack's.

 **Coach** : Get set! (Blows whistle)

The runners are off! Tobias is being very competitive today outrunning everyone until Darwin manages to catch up by a thread. Like Gumball promised, he's about to run a lap around the track to show off his speed, but just as he's about to make a move, his ears twitch, and he finds himself pausing to face the sky. Eventually, Darwin just barely makes it to the end after budding into Tobias enough to get close to the finish line for another lap, which he uses to stop and take a break before the next.

 **Darwin** trying to take a breath: …Gumball…? You ok..? I thought you said you'd catch up. I mean, granted it's only the second lap, but…

Gumball points up to the clouds quickly fading from above as the skies start to turn a hellish red. To everyone's sheer horror in a very unexpected turn of events, each of them in the school and the city itself bare witness to what could quite possibly be the biggest disaster in the planet's history. Amity Park and Elmore are nearing each other's atmospheres at a rapid pace. The storms from the gravity begin to mass across the surface. The skies glow a fiery red aura as the they burn from the force of it all! Many objects from both Amity sides of the worlds float up to the sky and disintegrate instantly in the blazing flames! Soon many innocent civilians start floating too and try their best to grab onto something, but find themselves being torn to bits by the debris and atmospheric burning! Spongebob himself is left utterly shocked at the sight seeing all the people they've just rescued going up to their doom in a blaze! Seeing no other possible way of helping anyone else, Danny and Bobert make their leave with Timmy and Spongebob still in-hand. But just when they use all their speed and agility for flight, gravity itself betrays them. They are pulled closer and closer near the fires and Danny is forced to use his intangibility to keep from getting any damage. However, the force of the wind still keeps them trapped. Eventually, as Bobert keeps a firm grip and flight pattern with Timmy holding his pinchers, Danny loses focus from the currents blowing into his face and for a moment cuts to his usual tangible form. This causes Bobert to also phase back and gets smacked by incoming debris in the side of his face, losing his right arm gripping Timmy's and falling into the intense heat! Distraught, Danny screams out Bobert's name but to no avail. All seems lost until Jazz comes flying in with the Fenton Rocket and grabbing the remaining men on board through the side hatch with Jack Fenton.

 **Jack Fenton:** You alright, son?

 **Danny** : Yeah, but we just lost Bobert! We've gotta go back for him!

 **Jazz** : Can't! It's too late! There's too much fire and debris flying around. We've gotta get outta here!

Jazz depletes the thruster power. She lets the ship dive down before turning the engines back on to glide to the bottom streets that haven't fully crumbled yet flying forward in a straight line while the falling rubble falls behind them. They cut through to the main park is so they can pull up to where the skies are most clear, eventually breaching the atmosphere to the crease of the impact of the worlds. Yet with all their effort, they gently but quickly fall back down to the flames! Back at the Rainbow Factory, now on fire from the destruction, Richard no longer knows what to do to help anyone as people start running around burning and floating to their deaths. More and more buildings no matter the size or material keep falling apart and exploding; some even falling from Amity colliding with it from the side!

 **Richard** holding a chicken sandwich: Ooh man! This is bad! This is really really bad! All I wanted to do was eat this sandwich and now all Hell breaks loose!

 **Yuki** off in the distance: YOU!

 **Richard:** Huh?

 **Yuki** speed walking over to Richard: You! Where is your wife?!

 **Richard:** I dunno! She just left when she was upset over something. Said something about us not…needing her?

 **Yuki** grabbing Richard by the collar: You loon! How could you let her leave like that?! You're her husband!

 **Richard** dropping his sandwich and pleading: I'm sorry! I didn't want her to! She said she needed some space! Please don't hit my nose!

 **Yuki** letting go: Ugh! This is worse than I thought… Find your kids. They need you.

 **Richard** : What about you?

 **Yuki** : I have to return to mine. If this is the end, I'm going out with those I love most. (Sparks aura and jets into the flaming clouds)

Richard realizes he's dropped his sandwich and watches it hover into the fires, which upsets him and forces him to try and go after it yelling "GASP! MY CHICKEN!" But somewhere behind him, where there's a thin fold in the middle of the ruined street next to the factory, the crease starts to open itself from the streets breaking up. The surface cracks and bends, exploding and shooting out sewage and magma from inside the Earth until the very fold of Elmore's reality completely tears itself open from the impact of the collision. So wide, it doesn't even suck anything in it. Instead, the Void, the place of no return in Gumball's world where all the mistakes go in limbo, starts to burst out into both worlds, shooting out a huge wave of its TV Static like an eclipse of the sun that completely engulfs and mirrors both ends of the multiverse in a thick layer of data that bends reality into its true digital form…

Hours later, Spongebob, unconscious from the emergency landing, is awakened by his best friend, Patrick after he hitched a ride earlier during the rescue mission.

 **Spongebob** waking up: Ugh…

 **Patrick** shaking Spongebob: You ok buddy?

 **Spongebob** with his hand on his forehead: Yeah… I just have a bit of a rough headache. (Slowly stands up) What'd I do last night?

 **Timmy** : You partied and got drunk. Very drunk.

 **Spongebob** wobbling: Oh… That explains a lot… For a second there, I thought we were almost killed when a planet rammed into us...

 **Timmy** : I'm sorry Spongedude. I was just trying to lighten the mood.

 **Spongebob** : Huh..? (Looks around)

Spongebob hears the faint creaking of the metal in the twisted but still intact shuttle. The hatch door has been blasted open and some of the wires in the frames are exposed and sparking small bits of electricity. He is helped up by Timmy and brought back outside where Danny and Jazz are standing together, afraid, distraught, and unsure of everything that has just occurred. In front of them is the vast view of what used to be Amity and Elmore now combined into one singular trash pile. Elmore itself is still balanced above the ruins while Amity is at the bottom. The only amount of sunlight to let them see comes from the front of the shuttle where the skies are light green with a visible space oddity looming over the worlds, resembling a strange halo-like figure permanently spanned across reality. Though faint, jolts of data flow from its sides like a a virus leaking information.

 **Spongebob** in sorrow: Oh no…

 **Danny** getting on his communicator: Guys, please tell me you're around... Who's here?

 **Flora** walking through the rubble at the bottom of the cliffs: Bobert?! Scaramouche?!

 **Scaramouche** calling nearby: Hey! Could ya give an ol' head a hand?!

Flora just barely misses Scaramouche's head removed from his body and sees him lying against a scrap pile on the drenched dirt.

 **Flora** lifting Scaramouche's head: Oh! Thank goodness!

 **Scaramouche** : Hold on.

Coming from out the metal wreckage in front of the scotswoman, Scaramouche's broken body removes itself from inside, stepping forward to its head to connect it back into place.

 **Scaramouche** : Ah! (Turns head 180 back to front) There we go. So, baby, what sorta supervillain are we dealin' with to cause all that a while ago?

 **Flora** : It's what we're trying to find out. (Turns to group above) How's that shuttle looking?!

 **Jazz** : Still functional! But it's gonna take some fixing to get it flying again!

 **Ashi** coming from a malformed trench: Are you ok Cindy?

 **Cindy** shifting through piles of metal and concrete: I can't find Libby! She was just here!

 **Dani** phasing through the walls: I can't find Tucker either!

 **Wanda** buzzing around desperately: No, no, NO! Poof! Sparky! Timmy!

 **Timmy** : I'm over here, Ma!

 **AJ** calling from underneath the cliff outside the fallen and warped Ops Center: Where's the other guys?! And where's Tutie?!

 **Timmy** : I don't know! She left this morning to apply for work!

 **Sam** getting desperate and upset: Well what about Valerie, or Cujo, or-

 **Danny** yelling at Sam: I don't know! I… (Starts getting upset)...

 **Sam** getting teary eyed: … (Sets head on Danny's chest)

Danny holds his wife for comfort as she starts to cry, rare for her but very much like what Danny and everyone else are feeling. The wind picks up and Ashi realizes just how severe the situation is. She looks down at the mud and broken materials without even taking a breath. Cindy just plops to the broken floors onto her butt trying to think while Chester, Brad, Carl, and Sheen keep rummaging around the waste. Maddie sits down with Jack stroking his chin in thought against the old damaged computer in front of him. Timmy sits at the edge of the cliff slouched over in defeat, and Spongebob, now accompanied by Squidward and Patrick at once, continues to look off into the distance at the halo. Meanwhile in the broken and crushed wreckage of Elmore Middle School, Gumball emerges battered and bruised finding himself standing on a fallen wall acting as a platform protruding from the cliff of the now upside down surface. He hastily looks at every direction for answers. No one is around. Not a single sound other than the silent metal moaning of the broken structures above and below him. As he keeps his eyes locked forward, his emotions begin to build up. He's never had his spirit this in his life down to tears and falling to his knees unable to even call for help or process anything other than his current situation. Just when it seems like the end for him, a golden glow shines down on him like an angel coming from Heaven itself. Penny, with her wings spade out, descends from above with Bobert next to her. Both are unharmed, but they look just as confused and upset as Gumball is. Penny asks, "Gumball?" Immediately, he gives her a huge hug with his faces shoved into her breasts sobbing. She looks on the same direction as he saw before, now feeling incredibly sorry while Gumball feels guilty for not listening to her warnings. With the Toon Force now weakened and more exposed than ever, they watch the sunset at the crevasse of the worlds, some quietly crying while others silently watch without words, both in failure and defeat…

 _Meanwhile in an unknown location…_

Jimmy Neutron awakens in a wide light velvet bedroom with an open balcony door at night to his right of the oddly clean white bed. He looks around and gets out, realizing he still has his clothes on from before down to his socks with his shoes next to his left when he rises.

 **Jimmy** : Huh? This is strange. I must've blacked out when I was going through the portal.

Jimmy pulls up his wrist to look at the status on his watch only to find the device void from his arm.

 **Jimmy** shocked: What?!

He frantically reaches into all his pockets and checks the drawers in the room, but none of them have any of his gadgets other than his wrist watch. He turns it back on to contact Goddard, but the signal is broken. He steps outside the balcony and looks around there but quickly finds himself staring at the vast forests lit by small town lights next to a larger area with city lights shining brightly, seeing that he's at a high floor of a tall building like a fancy hotel or castle in the night. Jimmy, however, is still not comfortable with him being away while his home and his friends' homes are most likely still in grave danger.

 **Jimmy** : Maybe I shouldn't have left for Bikini Bottom. I'm more vulnerable now than ever! And what's worse is my hypercube had the rest of my gadgets stored in it and now it's gone!

 **A distant voice** : Calm down, little bro. You're safe.

 **Jimmy** turning around: Huh?!

Outside of Jimmy's bedroom door, which had opened while he wasn't looking, a tall muscular figure approaches.

 **Voice** : That sure was a close one! If you stayed there any longer, you and your pals would've been toast!

 **Jimmy** : Do I…know you?

 **Voice** : Well, yes and no. (Steps into the moonlight)

The mysterious man steps into the moonlight and reveals himself to be Timmy Turner, but this time, he's much older and tougher looking than before, lacking his hat and pink shirt. Jimmy leans back a little in a fit of surprise, pondering many questions…

 _End of Chapter 5_


	7. Chapter 6

Jimmy Neutron walks with an alternate Timmy Turner down the wide stairs of a large tower with fine white paint on the walls, including large fountains both in the walls and at the lower floor, golden and orange-themed rails and a black/white checker-tiled floor, and a nice quiet atmosphere.

 **CC** **. Timmy** : Sorry about the weird introduction. I know it's pretty scary for you after you blacked out when you warped here.

 **Jimmy:** Ha! Definitely! But you're ok. I've had worse greetings from a ton of people before. Were you the one who saved us back there?

 **CC** **. Timmy:** Yes, but I'm not the only one. (Places hand near portraits on the wall next to Jimmy)

Jimmy looks at the portraits and with labels of people he's never encountered personally before, aside from Otto Rocket. These two include Flapjack (a short and stout pirate boy), Robot Boy (a little blue and white robot), and Mr. Herriman (a high-class looking rabbit).

 **CC.** **Timmy:** These are just some of the guys who helped me find you. We've been tracking this space entity for a while, and we just happened to catch you guys in the middle of one of its invasions.

 **Jimmy** : You know what it is?

 **CC.** **Timmy:** Not really. Everyone else have a theory as to what it means for everyone, but I personally don't know anything about it. But first, I'd like you to meet a few folks around here so you can feel more comfortable before we get down to business.

 **Jimmy** : What about my pals? Where are they?

 **CC** **. Timmy:** Just wandering around town. Don't worry. You'll see them when we start hovering by. Anyway, OTTO!

Outside the large entrance opening, a tan short guy with a red and white helmet arrives on a flame-themed hoverboard, holding two more in his hands.

 **Otto** : Right on time Tim! Check out my new ride.

 **CC** **. Timmy:** Alright! Sweet! (Gets on hoverboard) Try one out Jim. It's great!

 **Jimmy** : Ok. (Gets on hoverboard) Woah! A magnetic pull to keep me from falling off? That's just like how I designed mine!

 **Otto** : You're not the only one who's built something like that too, Jimbo! (Floats away at high speeds)

 **CC** **. Timmy:** You wanna race down to town? It's a straightforward path.

 **Jimmy** : Eat my dust! (Flies with Timmy)

Both Timmy and Jimmy fly with their hoverboards the small town in the forest nearby from the wide section to the palace. While they get there, Jimmy looks back up to the tall building and notices just how intricate the details on it are. It resembles some kind of royal castle but mixed with designs from a mid-2000's building stylized like a resort. Beyond that to the left is a pathway to a smaller but equally impressive structure resembling an old French church. Before going any further, this version of Timmy remembers to speak to Jimmy about something.

 **CC** **. Timmy** flying: Just to explain myself on the way, I'm actually an alternate Timmy Turner from another timeline that was ruled by Vicky, saved, and then destroyed by a war that ended in complete disaster.

 **Jimmy** : Really? Aaw, that's too bad.

 **CC** **. Timmy:** Yeah. I've been through a lot of things. But I still got my family with me, and I'm much happier knowing that you're still alive! (Hovers down)

Jimmy follows Timmy down to the surface in the middle of a recreational center structured like a natural theme park where several other characters unfamiliar to Jimmy are strolling about, ranging from a walking talking cow and chicken, a robotic monkey, to a strange bird-like imaginary friend walking and interacting

 **CC** **. Timmy** putting his hoverboard away: I even met your timeline's Timmy once. But he probably forgot about me since he changed the course of his world's history.

 **Jimmy** : Agh, I'm sure he couldn't forget a guy like you! You seem so cool! And on top of all that, you're supposed to BE him! Which reminds me, what is with every Timmy losing their buck teeth and hat? I-I mean, you have your buck teeth, but-

Before Timmy could answer, a tall man walks toward them with his hands in his jacket pocket. His name is Doug Funnie, former Nicktoon from the earliest phase of the channel, and one of the first Nicktoons to ever exist.

 **Doug** walking over: Hey Timmy! Glad to see you've got Jimmy out here with us!

 **CC** **. Timmy:** Yep. He's just as surprised as we predicted.

 **Jimmy:** Wait a minute… I feel like I've known you before. Aren't you..?

 **Doug** bowing and raising his hand: Doug Funnie, at your service.

 **Jimmy** shaking Doug's hand: Oh yeah! Doug! I can't believe I'm meeting you here! It's been so long!

 **Doug** : I know I've aged a bit like you since we last met years ago. I remember meeting you a few times in Christmas specials and such.

 **Jimmy** : No wonder I still remember you! I thought I saw your data during the old Toyco War too! What happened?

 **Doug** : Oh a whole lot of things went down while I was gone! I'll tell ya, the Syndicate really had us on the run! Not just me!

 **Jimmy** : What do you mean?

 **Doug** : Take a look around you.

Jimmy looks at the many different characters walking around, like Flapjack, Adam, Dave the Barbarian, George of the Jungle, a kid and an alien-looking cat, and some obscure ones like Cat 22, or Rodney the Squirrel. All these people seem completely at peace, doing special activities like dancing and singing, visiting bars, surfing the internet on laptops, or riding on hoverboards. Jimmy visits one of these places, meeting Scotsman on a treadmill with his wheelchair still intact and being recorded by Jacob the Spidermonkey and Rodney using a video camera.

 **Jimmy** : Scotsman?

 **Scotsman** facing Jimmy: Aye Einstein! Good ta see ya!

 **Doug** : We've repaired his wheelchair from any damages sustained in your fight with Sugilite. Which reminds me. We have Jenny back at the repair bay being fixed by one of our own.

 **Jimmy** : You can do that?

 **Doug** : Only the professionals can. They're the scientists and mechanics of this whole place. I'll take you to them nearby when we're done.

 **Jimmy** : Sounds legit. Already I'm enjoying the scenery.

 **Scotsman** getting back to his treadmill: Come back when you find the TV remote ta this thing! Only reason I'm still goin' is cause I can't turn it off!

 **Jacob** whispering to Bloo and grinning: _I know this is mean, but I have the remote in my pocket._

 **Bloo** : Good on you cause he's got some sick speeds!

Jimmy, Alt Timmy, and Doug continue their path down the recreation place and come across the bar up near the arcade where Jack is drinking hot water at a table in a new gi.

 **Jimmy** walking by: Hey Jack..!

 **Jack** in slight hesitation: O-oh! Hello again Jimmy! How are you doing tonight?

 **Jimmy** : I just woke up. But I'm getting comfortable. You ok? You don't sound like yourself.

 **Jack** : Oh, I'm perfectly alright. I'm always alright. (Gets up) AKU! (Looks around) ...Sorry. I'm still getting used to a few things.

 **Jimmy** comforting Jack: You're good. I'm sure we'll take care of it somehow.

 **Doug** : Well, we do have a drink that cures any negative thoughts in the mind, but-

 **Jimmy and Jack:** You have that?!

 **Doug** : Yeah. Course we do. It's a work in progress. Even without it, there's lots of stuff we have that many other places don't. Where else are ya gonna find leather jackets or people of shades that realistically should be a major health risk?

 **CC. Timmy** pointing down to Doug's hair: These are all things from this guy's world, mind you.

 **Jimmy** : But if you have a world of your own, what about everyone else's?

 **Doug** : Oh, like me, they've all taken refuge here after some recent events concerning that entity and this whole war you've been in. But don't worry! This place is big enough to hold just about as many people as you can get!

 **Jimmy** : _Entity..?_ At least I know something good came out of the experience. How did you find this place anyway? And what's the name of it?

 **Doug** : You can call this place, the Forgotten Society! But we found the planet itself after trying to visit Timmy one day.

 **Jimmy** : Timmy..? (Sees someone walking toward him)

An anthropomorphic purple cat walks over to Doug and Jimmy with a red guitar in her hands.

 **Jimmy** : Gumball?! Oh wait. Sorry. Wrong guy.

 **Jessica** with her hands on her hips: Guy?

 **Jimmy** : Wrong girl, rather. My apologies. At first glance, you looked familiar to me.

 **Jessica** : So you're the new guy, huh?

 **Jimmy** : Naturally. I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius.

 **Jessica** : Name's Jessica. I'll bet you've never heard of me before, but I was the lead guitarist of a boyband.

 **CC. Timmy:** They call themselves, "The Bremen Avenue Experience!" Or BAE for short. There's a lot of em. Don't worry.

 **Jimmy** : Huh. You guys must've been waaay ahead of your time if your acronym was "bae."

 **Jessica** : We don't usually get all trendy with phrases and clauses like most people do nowadays. We kinda just do our own thing like old times.

Another cat person walks over to visit Jimmy, almost the same age as Jessica and resembling her but is slightly yellow and wears a generic t-shirt and blue jeans.

 **Kitty Bobo:** Oh my God! Are you Jimmy Neutron?! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm talking to the real Jimmy Neutron! And you look so cool now!

 **Jimmy** : Um, thanks. What's your name?

 **Kitty Bobo** in a humorous tone: I'm Kitty Bobo, and no one knows me!

 **Jimmy** : ?

 **Kitty Bobo:** But hey, wanna take a selfie with my new cell phone?

 **Jimmy** : Uh, sure. Why not? (Gets next to Bobo)

Jimmy and Kitty Bobo take a selfie together and Bobo cherishes the photo.

 **Kitty Bobo:** Wow! I'm gonna keep this with me forever! (Walks off) See ya Jimmy!

 **Doug:** That's one of our most forgotten cartoon characters ever to exist besides Jessica here.

 **Jessica** : Hey, some people do know me! Haven't you ever heard of Google?

Alternate Timmy chuckles a little with Doug and Jimmy while Jessica makes a comical grumpy face.

 **Jimmy** : Cartoon..?

 **Doug** : Yes, just like I said. Except he originates from a pilot episode of a show that never went anywhere because of that whole KND initiative. Kinda like another pilot now that would've joined us, had it not been for the series being chosen by the higher ups just for looking like "that art style." Y'know? Like Steven.

 **Jimmy** : I'm not sure I follow. An art style explains why we could change proportion and depth whenever we visit someone else's world up until the war began like a cartoon if that's what you mean. But-

 **Doug** : Don't worry Jimmy boi. We'll explain everything when we get a chance. Besides, you've still got a whole city to explore! We're almost at the end of the recreational district, and getting close to the shield bays! Wanna come along with us Jessica?

 **Jessica** flipping her hair back: Meh. Whatever…

The group continue forward. They walk past more and more familiar but strange-looking locals. Some of which look at Jimmy and start asking "Is that him?" "That's really the guy?" Jimmy just ignores it and follows along his new friends down to a large metallic seawall that stretches across the whole city, separating the three sections of it. Doug makes a rhythmic knock to the small hatch door and it automatically opens, allowing entry inside the small room with only 3 lights and a few shelves holding Jimmy's backpack and the contents inside it.

 **Jimmy** : Hey! My backpack! (Grabs it and opens the zipper)

Jimmy opens his backpack to check his remaining gadgets, forgetting that his hypercube was smashed by Sugilite and the rest were likely ruined in the fight.

 **Jimmy** : Ah! My shrink ray! This is all I really need. Why do you have all my stuff back here?

 **CC. Timmy** : It was all busted. Sorry we didn't tell ya. Sandy wanted to see if she could try and fix em for you. Same with Goddard's.

 **Jimmy** : Wait...Sandy..?

 **Voice** : Howdy, ya'll!

Jimmy turns around and gets to see Sandy Cheeks walking in the door, still in style and in her bikini. For Jimmy, it's been many years since the last time they met. The battle for Volcano Island to be precise. Next to her are Wulf in a new green suit like his old one but without the cuts, and Goddard, who's now got any visible scratches buffed up and shined looking good as new!

 **Jimmy** kneeling and petting Goddard: Goddard!

 **Goddard** wagging his tail: BARK! BARK!

 **Wulf** hugging Jimmy: Amikoj!

 **Jimmy** hugging Wulf: Hehe! You've got a tight grip as usual buddy! (Lets go of Wulf) It's good to see you two. But I'm especially confused as to how you got here, Sandy. Spongebob has been wondering where you've been for years!

 **Sandy** scratching the back of her head: Oh...It's a bit of a long story. I'm just glad to see you're still kickin'! That must've been some fight you had goin' on!

 **Jimmy** : It was! Years ago, our friends and I joined forces again to combat other worlds that went rogue. But then-

 **Sandy** : Ah don't worry, Jimmy. We know the story.

 **Jimmy** : You do? But you've never been with us.

 **Sandy** : Thing is, we've got some folk up here who have.

 **Doug** : People like Mikey, Phoebe, and one of the X's, I can't remember their name, had fought and worked in the war. Phoebe even worked with you guys once.

 **Jimmy** : Oh yeah! She did! She was our communications expert. I'm guessing she told you the whole story?

 **Sandy** nodding: Uh-huh.

 **Jimmy:** Well, that sure saves a mouthful. But again, Sandy, Spongebob was worried sick about you when we visited him since that Morphoid incident over 15 years ago! What happened to you?

 **Sandy** : He was?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah. I mean, it's not like he's forgotten about you.

 **Sandy** : When them nutty professors an' Plankton were beat, I checked out their ol' robots so I could mess with their junk. And when I did, I found out how to work their portal devices and used em' to visit other places out there!

 _Sandy in the flashback uses the portal device she got from a broken robot's head to warp to Amity Park, Fairy World, Retroville, and back to Bikini Bottom. But after more configuration, she manages to open gates to worlds beyond the default ones, such as Arnold's, Ren and Stimpy's, Rocko's, and the Angry Beavers._

 **Sandy** : I've been goin' across space for over 7 years. And ever since, I would sometimes come back to Bikini Bottom to go on them little adventures with Spongebob like always. But every time I do, people start acting like they don't even know who I am, even though I've been with them for the past 10 years! Almost like I never even existed! Matter of fact, none of em even aged a day by the look of things!

 _In a flashback to one of Spongebob's modern seasons (particularly Season 7), Sandy returns to Bikini Bottom and visits the Krusty Krab, but Squidward and Mr. Krabs are acting much different than usual. Squidward's more moody than he was years prior, and Mr. Krabs is more focused on his money than the people who provided for him and his business in the first place. He walks around the restaurant with truck loads of money bags, and drops them in his office where he starts swimming in it. The only other person who recognizes Sandy is Spongebob, but she can tell based on what he says to her that he's not what he used to be. He's more high pitched and is quite frankly more in love with a burger (AKA the Krabby Patty) than anyone else, including her. Now with a bad taste in her mouth, Sandy walks out of the place and warps to another location distant from Bikini Bottom._

 **Sandy:** And after that little adventure ya'll had in that whole booger situation, I found this Doug falla' here and stayed with him and the rest of his folks. Helped em find a home and took em here to make it happen. It was a fun ride though, even without Spongejobob.

 **Jimmy** : Well, I'm happy you found a place to stay and all, but there has to be someone who recognizes you guys, like Jessica and Bobo, right?

 **CC. Timmy:** Not exactly. I wasn't gonna say it earlier, but for an example, Timmy's been making TONS of friends since I last met him. Half of which replace the old ones like Chester and AJ. And it's safe to assume that he hasn't even grown up until the war even started when it was too late for him to change.

 **Doug:** Even in a larger scale, we've all been left out by more popular shows, such as Steven or Rugrats. Which is why we're here.

 **Jimmy** : All this time you guys had formed a society out in these parts to save yourselves from the war? Doug, I had virtually no idea! The war was just slowing down after the Battle of Jump city. Why didn't anyone come see us to let us know if you guys needed us?

 **Doug** : We've tried contacting you guys many times before, but nobody came. I think one time had to do with the Jump City battle, and for others it was the siege of that place with all those toys everyone calls swords and stuff.

 **Jimmy** : It's probably Lyvsheria. They have what are called, Magiswords across the land. Not a lot of really good ones to us, but people like Cattus showed us otherwise.

 **Sandy** : Eh. Sounds alright, I reckon.

 **Jimmy** : So that's why I couldn't remember you guys that well. I'm really sorry you had to go through that. But you're probably lucky, cause if you stayed with us back home, you would've likely been killed or otherwise corrupted by that entity from above Bikini Bottom, and apparently Retroville.

 **CC. Timmy:** That's right. Jack told me the whole thing. It was that virus entity we've been trying to track down. Thing is, from here, we can't really find any readings on anything that happens out there in the universe. But we just happened to get a strong enough signal to monitor everything for 2 weeks. I wanted to go and grab you guys earlier, but the virus was jamming our communications, and your's too.

 **Jimmy:** A virus? Well we need to put a stop to it. It's been corrupting our worlds and there's no telling where it will go next!

 **Doug:** That's what some of us are trying to do. We've just found out about this thanks to Jack, but there's nothing we really can do. Not like this, at least. By this point those planets out there have all been infected and there's no telling whether or not it'll spread here. But then again, at the rate it's going, it just might.

Jimmy is speechless, unsure of what to say or how to react based on what Doug just told him. He thinks "No it isn't. We can still help our friends," but he knows judging by the level of destruction on his and his friends' worlds that they can't. Still, he uses his head to try and think about this.

 **Jimmy** : ...But, isn't there something you've developed that could keep us protected by the virus? Is there even a way to contact anyone out there?

 **Doug:** Mr. Krabs just tried calling Spongebob and Squidward, and they won't answer.

 **Sandy** : I can't even find those planets out there anymore. Like Timmy said, it's a signal jammer. Plus, when we got ya'll outta Bikini Bottom, that was the last time we could ever find it. I tried it over an' over again, and now it's totally gone.

 **Jimmy** : What about Wulf? You can spawn Ghost Portals, right? You can teleport us back to the Ghost Zone!

Wulf nods no in disappointment.

 **Sandy:** He's tried that too. No dice. Almost none of the places you've been to can't be found no more. ...Sorry.

 **Doug** : Agh… I wish we could try and do a rescue mission too, but we just can't do it. There's just some things in this world that neither of us can do anymore. And with the limited resources we have at our disposal, chances are, when the Toon Force separated, that was the last time you'll ever get to see them.

Jimmy's head starts scrambling for ideas and solutions, but the odds are far more stacked against him than before. Then it hits him…

 **Jimmy** : Wait...How did you know we separated from each other?

 **Doug** : Scotsman told us. Really. We know the details.

 **Jimmy** getting very upset: Oh man. This isn't happening… T-there must be something we can do. Anything!

 **Doug** patting Jimmy's back: I'm sorry Jimmy. We all are. But don't worry. You and the rest of your friends are all safe here.

 **Sandy** palming her fist: If that thing out there makes it's way back here, it's got another thing comin'!

 **CC. Timmy:** I never had to deal with anything like this, but I'll show em what it's like back in my timeline, for you and our buddies! And trust me. We'll do everything in our power to try and help you find them if they're still out there! I promise you!

 **Jimmy** looking both sad and happy: (Sniffles) ...Yeah...We'll get em…

 **Doug** : In the meantime, you can make yourself comfortable out here. We've got a lot of activities going around, and I wanna give you a personal tour soon! After that, we can figure out how to fix this mess together!

Jimmy: Great! Fantastic! Thanks for the help, guys! I know we'll get through this somehow! I don't have my team, but I know we'll get em back eventually!

In Jimmy's case, he's internally upset over the likely loss of the Toon Force, but in his superpowered mind, he still gets the feeling that they're still out there somewhere, even after all that has happened over the past days.

 **Jimmy** : Also, I just realized...Wulf, how did you, Scotsman, and Jack breath underwater without the Air Gum?!

Meanwhile in Noreen's Lab…

The refugees around the lab are left mourning their personal losses on their home worlds after the mysterious Toon God had destroyed and corrupted them. Dudley is left crying over a picture of his mother. Though a bit reluctant over the thought of her doing so, Gaz is patiently waiting on her video game to load with Lucy and Dib, even though she's off world and has no internet connection, and Starfire remains staring at the portal she just came from, seemingly frozen in time over the trauma she had endured. Thankfully, Silkie is still in her pocket for comfort. Sadie near Rose and Starfire is left with her head sat down with a small photo of her and her Player 2, Lars, who has been missing in space for quite some time. She thinks maybe it's time to move on and forget about him for once, but knows deep down that she can't ignore him considering how much of an involvement Steven had with his disappearance, almost blaming him and the Gems for bringing the conflict to Earth lead to Lars' capture. Sadie, of course, doesn't let it ruin her friendship with Steven, as even he and the Gems have now been abducted back home, and are in more need of help than ever. Rose Quartz fashions her sword and examines the damages, with scratches that only another Gem could make. As she looks at the scratches, she puts the sword down and watches Starfire in her current state of being, feeling every ounce of sorrow from her. Though, Roses' attention soon turns to a much different person sitting in the corner of the room they're in next to a capsule used to house the XJ Units and a bunch of equipment; almost as though she didn't want anyone to find her. She certainly didn't look like anyone Rose ever met before, and she barely looks like a major player from any particular world. She could be from Rigby and Mordecai's, Timmy's, Danny's, or even Finn the Human's. But neither of these are correct. Rose quietly puts away her sword and walks over to the person, who resembles a shy anthropomorphic cat with a nice red suit and blonde hair. The person quickly hears Rose's movements and looks up to her, observing her size compared to her own.

 **Rose** : I don't recognize you from anywhere. What's your name?

 **Bimm** : …

 **Rose** : No need to be shy. I'm all ears.

 **Bimm** : ..My name is Bimm.

 **Rose** : Bimm..? Ooh, that's right! I remember you came from the same place Cattus had! Are you alright?

 **Bimm** : I-is it ok if I say no?

 **Rose** : Of course.

 **Bimm** briefly sighing: I'm sorry. I shouldn't be hiding like this. I haven't had the best days back home either lately.

 **Rose:** What's your home like again? I've rarely visited.

 **Bimm** : Um, well, it's kinda like magic, swords, and stuff…

 **Rose** : Hehe. My world is just like that actually.

 **Bimm** : You have swords too?

 **Rose** : Yep. (Spawns sword) I was just getting rid of the dents off one.

Bimm and Rose begin to chuckle in a very short moment of bonding. Somehow, Rose was able to make what's clearly a very shy character laugh, and actually catch her curiosity, and in such a short time too. To Rose, this is no different to how she met Greg, but for Bimm, this is the first time she had smiled in what feels like ages. The last known person to do this were Morbidia and Vambre Warrior, even though she was always the aggressive one back at the academy. Rose ends up sitting down and has a nice conversation with the now intrigued cat lady, who still is a bit shy after all that's happened over the past days. Meanwhile, Kitty Katswell visits Dib and Gaz, with GIR coming up next to them.

 **Kitty** : So, what happened to you guys?

 **GIR** : Those faces in the sky took my master. I seent it. They're all bad.

 **Dib** : It's a good thing I came when I did. I went back after Jimmy needed me for something, and when I did, Zim was gone. I could only take but two of us before the corruption could spread further.

 **Gaz** : How does the thing even work?

 **Dib** : Easy. It's like it has some kind of power field. Something we can't see, but we can feel as the thing gets closer and closer to home.

 **Gaz** : You mean like your eye's?

 **Kitty and GIR:** Oooh!

 **Dib** : Haha. Very funny...

At the monitors in the back below the main observatory, Nora and Utonium are discussing their findings on the new threat.

 **Nora** : And so, I have gathered that the corruption fields surrounding our planets were the reason that despite our efforts to contact Neutron, the virus had been thwarting our communications through signal jamming.

 **Utonium** : I have also found that whomever it touches becomes a part of the mysterious amalgamation. Including those as powerful as my poor little girls…

 **Nora** : Or the Gems Rose kept going on about. I knew just because they had powers didn't mean they could defend themselves against an overwhelming threat like this. We're perhaps in luck to be alive, Professor.

 **Utonium** : Not in luck Nora. Simply put, there's always hope. And our hope lies with the discoveries we make today.

 **Nora** typing on the computer: Well, this may provide a lead. The essence is like that of a sentient computer virus with a collective consciousness of multiple worlds; each linked with one another in this interdimensional merge. And the easiest way to defeat a virus is by erasing it from the source with a complete countermeasure. An antivirus, if you will. If I am able, I can construct this device for us to take to the center of this threat.

 **Utonium** : I certainly hope so. Any chance of weakening it is essential, if we are to defeat him. But, we'll need the rest of the Toon Force to carry the device.

Nora: That's what I intend to do. But their signals in Retroville, Elmore, and Amity are all jammed. I'll try and leave my channel open for when they call. But, if I'm up to date on current readings outside, there's more to this entity now than there has been prior to today. Something about this gives me an even worse feeling than I had even with my daughter. I just hope she is alright.

 **Utonium** : I am certain she'll be fine, doctor. We just have to hold onto a bit of faith to find out...

 _End of Chapter 6_


	8. Chapter 7

Gumball, Penny, and Bobert continue their way across the now ravaged, twisted city of Elmore and Amity Park in the dead of the evening trying to find their way to the school. Bobert flies around while holding GB and scans for any surviving lifeforms.

 **Gumball** : I'm still feeling really sorry Penny... I should've listened when you started getting those distinct feelings about something! (Voice starts cracking in sorrow) Now look what happened…

 **Penny** stroking Gumball's head: It's not your fault, Gumball. Even if you had, I get the feeling this would have happened anyway. But who would've guessed since everything was so nice..?

 **Gumball** : (Wipes small tears) ...Y-yeah. I guess it wasn't meant to last, huh?

 **Bobert** : Scanning Complete. No lifeforms detected.

 **Gumball** : Gee, no kidding... I guess it's a good thing these two planets stopped moving when they did, or else we'd become one with the mantle. ...Still worried about Mom more than anything, though.

 **Penny** : Do you think she's ok? She didn't seem that happy the last time I saw her.

 **Gumball** : This is my mother we're talking about. She can handle anything when none of us could! But I get the feeling we're on our own this time. Chances are, she's just as lost in this messed up crossover as we are.

 **Bobert** detecting something familiar: Familiar Readings Detected!

 **Gumball** : Ooh! Who is it? Is it Darwin or Dad?

 **Bobert** : It's me…

 **Gumball** : I mean, you've always been you. That hasn't changed, just like how I'm me and all.

Bobert descends with Gumball to a nearby pile of wreckage from Casper Community College and notices the alternate Bobert from the Toon Force sitting on a platform like he crashed there. He has suffered numerous damages, including part of his turret being crushed, some of his electronics protruding from his chest cavity, and his missing right arm.

 **Gumball** : Oh, it's him again! (Lands on platform) Bobert, I'd like you to meet Bobert!

 **Bobert** receiving an error message: ...Does not compute.

 **Gumball** in a cool sounding voice circling Alt. Bobert: This is another Bobert who came from an evil timeline back with the Toon Force in Retroville, 30 years in oppression, torment, and he's not getting up is he?

 **Bobert** : This unit appears to be offline from internal damage. (Deploys medical equipment from head) I shall repair him.

 **Gumball** : Oh good. With what we're dealing with, we need all the help we can get! I just don't know how he got here.

 **Penny** : Maybe he got pulled from the surface of Amity. I see scorch marks on him, so maybe he was one of the people who got pulled into the atmosphere. Still, it is rather weird that he'd be back here when I thought he stayed behind in Retroville.

 **Gumball** : Yeah, that's uh… That's a bit out there, but it does explain a few things. Maybe the rest of the gang are up there too. But first, let's keep searching through this valley of junk and get our pals back. Bobert, you keep fixing Bobert. Pen n' I are gonna keep searching.

 **Bobert** : Yes Gumball.

Penny morphs herself into a dragon again and sets Gumball on top her back riding upward to the trash-filled skies. Somewhere above, Momo rummages around the tunnels of broken metal and other materials looking for Anais and her baby counterpart, as well as any others from the school. Sadly, she finds no one other than her mother's doll, Daisy. She lifts it and brushes it off, seeing that it's arm is partially torn but easy to mend if sewn back on.

 **Momo** : Good thing I taught myself how to sew when I was fixed Mommy's jacket one day. (Cringes) She just wouldn't stop crying until someone got the cut fixed…

 **Anais** zooming in on Momo: DAISY!

 **Momo** : Woah there, sportsy! Here ya go! I found her just now while I was looking for you.

 **Anais** receiving Daisy back: Oh thank you thank you thank you! (Hops up and kisses Momo's cheek)

 **Momo** feeling her cheek: Woahohoo..!

 **Alt. Anais** walking over: Thank God… I was so worried about you guys! (Hugs Momo) Baby, are you ok? Did you get hurt? Where's your sword?!

 **Momo** : Mom, relax. I'm ok! I used my sick samurai skills to avoid all the rubble like a boss, and, high fives all around! I tried to catch you guys, but there was just too much going on for me to do anything!

 **Alt. Anais:** Then how did you make it, baby me?

 **Anais** : I hid under the table next to you when you had your eyes shut shaking.

 **Alt. Anais:**...Oh.

Richard suddenly flies down to the group after finishing the last of his sandwich he was trying to catch in the fires of the planetary collision.

 **Richard** : Oh hey guys. What's up?

 **Alt. Anais** : Really Dad? All kinds of Hell broke loose and you have the nerve to say "What's up?"

 **Momo** covering Anais' long ears: Mommy, not in front of yourself.

 **Anais** : I can still hear everything.

 **Richard** : Do you know where your mother is? She left with her head down earlier, and now I'm starting to think she's sad…

 **Alt. Anais** : No. That's what we're trying to figure out among other things. I can't find Gumball, Penny, nor anyone else from the school except my little self over here. I'm kind of assuming if we wait long enough, though, they'll come, cause I know from experience they can make it.

The older Anais' theory is confirmed when Penny and Gumball do exactly as she predicted. They descend from the warped sky to the crumbled surface.

 **Dragon Penny:** You're alive!

 **Gumball** : That's a relief! I thought you guys didn't make it!

 **Momo** : Com'on. You know us a lot better than that!

 **Richard** : Still can't find your Mom?

 **Gumball** : Nope. Not even Darwin… I could only find Bobert plus the other Bob from the Toon Force and he's in really bad shape.

 **Momo** lowering her ears disappointed: Oh no… Well, at least he's alive.

 **Gumball** : Definitely. Our Bobert's busy fixing up the other one.

 **Penny** : And what about Ms. Watterson?

 **Richard** : That's what I'm tryin' to figure out. She was so sad, I'm wondering if it's also my fault.

 **Alt. Anais** whispering to Anais: _Knowing him, it probably is._

Anais chuckles a little.

 **Alt. Anais:** We've tried looking around just a second ago for anyone else, but…

 **Gumball** : Hey, don't be like that. With who we've got left, we might have a chance against this thing. I mean, we're all still here. Except, well, Mom's gone. And...y'know, she's the OG fighter in all this along with Ms. Yoshida, who I also kind find, so… I've got a really bad feeling about this.

 **Penny** : You still have me around.

 **Richard** : And me! Plus, I can be a lot like your mother sometimes.

 **Gumball** raising his ears in curiosity: You can?

 **Richard** : I once fought Tina's father to make a sandwich! I'm dead serious when I say it.

 **Alt. Anais:** Well, glad to have you onboard, Pops. Anyone else got any clue as to what happened and what that halo in space means?

 **Gumball** : Well, if I remember correctly, I saw some kinda fold or tear that happened like reality bent itself somehow. Reminds me of the Void.

 **Momo** : The Void?

 **Gumball** in an epic voice: _THE VOOOOIIID_ … It's this messed up place where all the mistakes of the world are thrown into. And they're always stuck in some kind of limbo. I only remembered cause of the tin foil hats Mr. Small gave me and Darwin one day, and the couple of times Rob appeared the way he was before he died in that other dimension.

 **Anais** : Who's Rob..?

 **Gumball** : See?! Even you don't remember! Without those hats, the Void would make you forget everything that ever happened. And apparently, it works like a computer or a TV where everything just resets if there's ever a mistake or whatnot. But then again, I'm not really sure why you'd forget about Rob since you were in the other universe too, and so was Darwin.

 **Anais** : It could just be another one of those dimensional oddities that causes us to reset once in a particular point in time. I've studied this before. The fact that you remember the Void so well is most likely because you weren't ever affected by anything that happened here due to you being in a different universe than us.

 **Alt. Anais** looking mildly confused **:**...Have I always talked like that..?

 **Anais** : I'm having a hard time believing you and I are the same person.

 **Gumball** : Still don't know what the whole purpose of that eye in the sky is though.

 **Alt. Anais:** I dunno. Maybe it knows something we don't. We'd better try and contact the Toon Force for backup on this. If our version of Bobert is still around, then perhaps they are too. Take us to him, Penny.

Back at Amity Park's broken outskirts…

AJ tries to get communications connected to the Fenton Rocket atop the stable cliff working again to get contact with other surviving members of the Toon Force through a tuning fork. Jack and Maddie are busy administrating patches on the ship systems and interior while everyone else is waiting around and resting to see what happens; some even sleeping against the ship or the remains of Fenton Works after the tough escape from earlier. Nevertheless, they are very lucky to be alive. It is now getting darker as the stars begin to appear, but instead of the moon, the halo in space shines down on the surface.

 **Timmy** with his arms crossed looking across the scrap valley: Almost there AJ?

 **AJ** : Yep! Only a minute and we'll be able to flip the switch and send a signal to everyone. (Looks at sky) And hopefully it'll go through this time now that the mist blocking everything is gone.

 **Danny** : Let's just hope we're not the only one's left after all that's happened.

 **Sam** placing her hand on Danny's shoulder: I'm sure there's someone out there Danny. There's just gotta be...

 **Ashi** : We've made it this far after what we've been through. And like the alternate future, someone's bound to have survived. I hope…

 **Spongebob** : Nothing is hopeless, pal! Believe it!

 **Patrick** : Yeah! Don't you remember what that old guy once said? We're the chosen ones!

 **Brad** : What old guy said that?

 **Timmy** : Shelly. You know, the wise ol' cranky country crab dude from volcano Island?

 **Brad** : Oh yeah. That guy… He whacked me on the head with his cane once. Still have the Scar.

 **Spongebob** : Where is he? Is he still at good ol' volcano Island?

 **Danny** : I hate to be the bearer of bad news buddy, but, he passed away just months ago.

 **Spongebob** slouching in disappointment: Oh...

 **Jazz** : And the island's been gone for 6 years now.

 **Patrick** : D-oh man! I really liked that place!

 **Squidward** : I say good riddance to it. Not only did we starve to death out there, but then the sand got in my everything!

 **Danny** : Pfft..! Well, I guess we've been through a bit of everything back then, huh?

 **Spongebob** : Oh yeah. (Sounds less joyful) Good times…

 **Dani** : Hey, are you ok?

 **Spongebob** : I'm still thinking about those people we could have saved. I thought everyone would've been safe!

 **Timmy** : Don't get upset, dude. Pretty much none of us knew this would happen. We'll get through this one leg at a time! Or, for Squidward, one tentacle at a time… Com'on guys. I'm runnin' out of jokes here.

 **AJ** getting communications up and running: Alright! Should be a couple more seconds...and...NOW!

Chester and Jazz pull down the switches to the shuttle connected to its satellite, activating a temporary power surge that blacks out any remaining electricity in the area before coming back online with full access to communications with Bobert and Noreen's lab. Back at the lab, Dr. Nora's computer detects the signal with a chime and the two Boberts back at the ruins of Elmore patch in a transmission.

 **Utonium** at the computer: Doctor, I believe our luck just ran out!

 **Nora** : Put them on the line! I want all channels available for transmission!

 **AJ** : We've got a signal everybody!

The remaining Toon Force members cheer loudly and Danny comes over with glee to begin the message. Meanwhile, Gumball presses the audio buttons on both Boberts' screens to play the transmissions. Though the future Bobert, while partially fixed, is still occasionally jittering from damage.

 **Gumball** : (Rubs hands together) Ok! This gonna be just like a group chat! Let's do this.

Gumball's group listen in and sit around him closely. A slight ping noise can be heard across all three channels, signifying that the conversation has begun.

 **Danny** : Doc..? You there?

 **Nora** on the line: I'm here, Fenton!

 **Gumball** : Nora?! Danny, is that you?!

 **Danny** : Yeah. It's me. The thing that was blocking our signal's gone. But we can't find Jimmy or anyone else who were with him. Spongebob says they were still in Bikini Bottom before they came here.

 **Nora** : Well you're just going to have to take over from here until we can locate him, Daniel. XJ-9 has a tracking beacon that should be online, but I cannot detect it no matter how hard I try. Still, I do believe she's alright despite her cockiness from earlier.

 **Penny** clapping with relief: That's good to hear!

 **Dani** : Do you have any other survivors with you, GB?

 **Gumball** : Well I still have Penny and both my sisters, my Dad, and Momo. And we even got two Boberts! Everyone else may or may not be alive, and we maaaaay know something about that halo thing up there.

 **Sam** : Wait. You still have the other Bobert with you?

 **Gumball** : Yeah. We found him shut off after that whole collision thing. Still pretty messed up, but he'll make it.

 **Nora** : I also have some of our own with me in my laboratory, including Mrs. Quartz, Katswell, and Starfire.

 **Starfire** floating in the background: Hello my friends!

 **Maddie** : Thank God, you're alright!

 **Rose** sitting with a nervous Bimm: You as well. Thankfully, we've survived plenty of worse conditions than this.

 **Squidward** still with his arms crossed: If it means losing your friends and family, than yeah. Definitely.

 **Alt. Anais:** How did you guys get to the lab?

 **Kitty** : We tried to get back to our home worlds, but when we did, they were already infected by some kind of virus, and now almost all of our friends are turning against us again!

 **Rose** : Even my Gems couldn't break the corruption. And I was only able to save one other person from Beach City.

 **Starfire** : My poor friends in my world tried to transform me into something neither of us are, but...I refused. I just wish I could bring them back somehow.

 **Danny** : I'm sure there's a way we can save them. But for what we've got now, it'd be only a matter of time before we have to save ourselves.

 **Gumball** : So whaddya wanna do?

 **Scaramouche** : Yeah, captain Fenton, my man. How do ya wanna pull this off since Jack n' Einstein ain't here?

 **Danny** : We need to find out what the source of this whatever's making all this happen and take it out once and for all.

 **Timmy** nodding in agreement: Didn't you say you knew something about that sick halo out there?

 **Gumball** : Yeah. Er, more like where it came from, at least. It's like this dimensional fold in our planet that leads to a place called (in an epic voice), The Void.

 **Danny** : The Void?

 **Gumball** in a deep voice with Richard joining in: _The Vooooid…_

 **Alt. Anais:** Please don't start that again.

 **Richard** : Aaw! I like saying that...

 **Sam:** Honestly, I'm just confused as to how or why two different planets literally came out of nowhere and slammed into each other even though they're from two different universes!

 **Spongebob** : That mean ol' eye opened a fold in reality!

 **Gumball** : That was it. The Void was locked away in a fold, and now it's released out to do whatever it wants to reality.

 **Nora** : That would explain why the corruption entity is seemingly gone from our readings.

 **Alt Anais:** It sounds like that entity was trying to get to the Void for something and only brought our planet with it on it's journey to unleash it. But considering how it just, stopped, it's likely that it hasn't got a hold over it yet. Still, I assume it's somewhat in control what with all the damages, and the halo.

 **Chester:** What about your cool Mom or her best bud with the nice suits? Did they have anything to do with this?

 **Gumball** : I dunno. Mom's always been the superpowered catwoman everyone needed. And Yuki's the lady who was so competitive she'd race her trying to save the day first. And if this is the Void we're talkin' about, they're probably just stuck somewhere in it like I was. All we have to do is beat that so and so, and we can get them back. You know. Like a game from the 80's or something where you save the princess at the castle.

 **Timmy** : Let's just hope they're not in another castle. Cause we could really use their help now that this whole Toon War thing is happening all over again!

 **Cindy** : Since they're not here, what do you think we can do?

 **Gumball** : Well, we've been just fine without em at times. But if I were your husband, he'd say we have a 60.7654090% chance we'd be screwed.

 **Danny** chuckling a little: Well you're not wrong about that!

 **Jack Fenton** still hammering a nail on the rocket: I like what you're going with, blue kid. But what exactly is that Void like that that thing up there would want to try and visit?

 **Gumball** : It's some kind of rip in space where all the mistakes in my world end up. And all the evidence about it are erased...unless you're wearing a tin foil hat.

 **Danny** and Timmy: …?

 **Gumball** : Don't question it! It's the reason I knew it existed until the seal sucked it up and made me forget for God knows how long until Rob showed up a couple of times and had a chance to mess up the world we're in. Lots of us out here don't even remember him or Volcano Island, probably because of that and whatever computer-like rules our planet has.

 **Anais** : Apparently, it was the reason Mr. Small lost his van at some point, Molly disappeared for a few years, Rob was messing with Gumball and his family, etc, etc, etc to name an example.

 **Utonium** : And you say it only takes in mistakes?

 **Gumball** : Well, yeah, that. But it looks like it does more than just freeze things and keep em there like a recycle bin. It just came outta nowhere and now its stretching out to reality! And now that its out there, I dunno what it can do now!

 **Utonium** : That's strange. I remember witnessing a similar effect happen to Townsville when the corruption field was spawned long enough.

 **Bimm** next to Rose: Lyvsheria was destroyed almost the same way…

 **Starfire** gently stroking Silkie's head: And my world was left in nothing but darkness in and out of the tower. I do not even believe that the rest of the planet even existed anymore…

 **Scaramouche** : Sounds to me like that creature's already had the midas touch beforehand.

 **Sam** : Knowing the circumstances, you're all right. All we know is we can't have that thing destroy everything we've fought so hard for. And I don't even wanna know what it can do now that the Void's been opened. (Holds right arm) Tucker and the others wouldn't just sit here and mope about it all night!

 **Spongebob** : All it takes is a little more critical thinking for something like this. Think like the Boy Genius!

 **Flora** : You're right. It's not physical, and it works like a virus.

 **Gumball** : A computer virus, really. That's how my world worked. Maybe it's in one of your's?

 **Bobert** : This is more of a reality-bending entity, effectively becoming a living part of it. Seeing how it is able to distort more than one world and its people simultaneously. Control of the Void only amplifies its capabilities.

 **Ashi** : True. But where did it come from in the first place? We know about the Void, but what about the virus controlling it and everyone else?

 **AJ** : Well, in theory, there was Dimsdale, since it did have a familiar effect to the rest of our planets, and it's coordinates aren't blocked off like everywhere else. Only reason we didn't use that to escape was cause there's nothing there now that it's a barren wasteland.

 **Sheen** : Hey, yeah! ...So?

 **Chester** : So, maybe this virus came from there!

 **Flora** : That's the closest place we've got to being the source of it all. But how do we get there? There aren't any portals anywhere.

 **Nora** : I can use the warp drive in my lab to transport me and my group to Dimsdale. But you will have to find another way of reaching the world on your own.

 **Dani** thinking to herself: ...The Ghost Zone! It might have a portal in it that can take us to Dimsdale, just like how we cross dimensions using the Ghost Portals!

 **Danny** : Hey, that's a pretty neat idea! I remember using them to get to Jimmy's Lab and back plenty of times! Maybe we can find one that'll bring us straight to that thing playing God!

 **Gumball** : Wait! What about us?

 **Danny** : O-oh, yeah! Sorry. Your planet's fused to ours, right? You can make your way to Amity Park's outskirts not too far from where you are.

 **Penny** : But how're you gonna get to the Ghost Zone if you don't have a portal? Only Wulf could spawn one.

 **Jack Fenton:** Not to worry! I've got a working Ghost Portal Projector right here in the rocket!

 **Spongebob** : Then...with enough power, we'll all be able to get there, right?

 **Dani** : Yes! Just leave the journey to us and we'll reach Dimsdale in no time!

 **Nora** : Then you all have your jobs. While you prepare for departure, I will use the knowledge I have gathered from my observations to develop a weapon that may be able to destroy or weaken the entity at its core. The recorded effects thus far of the virus include: corruption via energy fields, purple mist, mental manipulation, dimensional manipulation, and reality bending compatibility. It shouldn't take long to prepare, so long as no one tries to attack our planet if the virus is still out there.

 **Danny** : Alright then! Let's get to it! Go team..?

 **Everyone** : GO TEAM!

 **Timmy** : Let's see if we can find some useful junk lying around while we're at it! And find some food if you can! I'm hungry!

 **Spongebob** watching everyone work: …

 **Danny** : Show us a smile, Spongebro. We'll make it. Just think like Patrick said.

 **Patrick** : We're the chosen ones!

 **Spongebob** : You're right! Let's go Toon Force!

 _End of Chapter 7_


	9. Chapter 8

The next day in the Forgotten Society, Jimmy Neutron, now more relaxed than how he was prior to when he first got here, wakes up in his new palace bedroom at the highest floor near the office where Doug Funnie sits and watches over everything. As usual like any other day, Jimmy grabs his clothes, gets his watch, and gives Goddard some food in his food dish. Normally he'd give him new lugnuts, or actual dog biscuits since he retrofitted him with a built-in digestion system. But instead, he gave him an actual bone he got from someone named Mandy on his way back last night. She said she got it from a certain skeleton she knew. James remembers seeing her and a few others once in the Toon Force during their earlier rescue missions 5 years ago, so he's planning to ask how a majority of people came here and why they never bothered to make contact with the team. Although, an easier way of comparison would be like the many times the Nicktoons have been in total danger on their own but never asked for help unless it was a common threat. Or it could've been the virus entity from earlier. Either one works. Jimmy, with his companion go across the hall to Doug's office, first knocking before he says inside "Come on in, Jimbo!" The name Jimbo of course reminds Jimmy about his father. He feels that he could most definitely use his guidance right now, but the fact that Doug, Sandy, and a version of Timmy are here makes him feel he can look up to them. Doug's personal office is wide but not much is in it other than the picture frames of his love interest, Matty Pattie, and his pet dog Porkchop. At the end of it is a wide window that enable Doug and any guests behind the sleek wooden desk to turn around and look at the view of the two mountains at the end of the beautiful meadow behind the main hub.

 **Jimmy** : Good morning, Doug! Fancy office!

 **Doug** signing papers and typing on a computer: Thanks! It's not a lot, but I feel right at home here! I used to live in a pretty small room when I was little. But thanks to my old alter ego, Quailman, I thought it'd be better if I just made it wider so I have plenty of space to use!

 **Goddard** tilting his head: Barf..?

 **Jimmy** : Quailman..?

 **Doug** : Yeah! Quailman. He was my superhero persona along with his underdog, Quaildog. Kinda like how Danny Fenton uses Danny Phantom but is essentially the same person. Problem was, I was young, so I was pretty much in my own imaginary void.

 **Jimmy** : Well hey, your alter ego had some good tastes!

 **Doug** looking at the pictures on the walls: Yeah… Sure did.

 **Jimmy** walking up to Doug's desk with Goddard: What's all that outside if you don't mind?

 **Doug** : Oh that? That's the meadow outside the city walls. Around the city are nice fields like this, but beyond that is typically a bitter wasteland.

 **Jimmy** looking with Goddard's binoculars: …I don't see anything out there.

 **Doug** : Trust me. When you're on the tour with me, you'll see why we don't go out there. (Gets up from seat) Com'on with me to the elevator.

 **Jimmy** : The elevator..?

 **Doug** smiling and pressing a button on the right wall: Right here.

Behind the wooden wall is a small metal lift with a window on the right side viewing the meadow. Doug lets Jimmy and Goddard step in first before he does and presses the button to the lower floor. As they go down, the elevator makes a brief ding whenever it passes a different level before getting to the bottom to a small room that leads out the back of the palace and to the kitchen. In it contains extra picture frames and leftover materials for Doug's office or a different room.

 **Doug** : I usually prefer to go down my own elevator. It's quicker and convenient.

 **Jimmy** : Don't blame you.

 **Doug** opening the kitchen door: Here. Let's get you something to eat before we head on out there.

Doug lets Jimmy and Goddard inside the nice kitchen where the floor tiles, like the lobby, are painted black and white, and the edges of the walls have calm orange highlights to contrast to the fine white walls. At the center is the main table that also doubles as an oven, stove, and supercomputer.

 **Doug** : Tell me. What would you and Goddard like to eat and drink for breakfast?

Goddard pulls up his monitor with a message that reads "Fried Eggs and Orange Juice." Jimmy asks for the same, but with a small waffle along with them.

 **Doug** typing on a keypad: Good choice!

The stove lights up and a holographic shape of Jimmy and Goddard's order spaws from the surface. It quickly becomes tangible and the code used to form it dissipates like steam from a cooked burger. Jimmy grabs his orange juice and drinks it finding it so good that he immediately drinks half the cup as his eyes widen. Goddard himself stretches his neck out to drink from his cup's straw and as a result his head starts spinning from the shock!

 **Goddard** wagging his tail: MmBARK!

 **Jimmy** : Holy taxonomy! What sort of technology were you using to make this?! I haven't even invented something like it beyond Direct Field Duplication!

 **Doug** : You should ask Dexter. He's the genius who built much the tech we've got in the city. We still cook traditionally though. But for things like drinks or things that need to be prepared instantly, we've got this.

 **Jimmy** : It tastes fantastic! But, won't it take up a bit of power? I thought one of the lights dimmed from it.

 **Doug** : Not sure really. I'm not much of a science guy like you or the researchers are. I'll take you to them a little later if you want. There you'll find all that you need.

 **Jimmy** : I would like that!

 **Doug** : Great! But let's not keep making promises. We've got a lotta stuff to see out there. So lemme take you on a good ol' fashioned Nicktoons Tour!

Doug and Jimmy step out the side door of the palace to the left where there's a large altar sitting by the water surrounding the land. In front of it are a group of people on two sides of the entrance to it seemingly arguing but not engaging each other with physical hostility.

 **Jonesy Garcia:** I'm telling you man! Those people out there are crazy!

 **Fred Flinstone:** Now you listen here, kid. They made us who we are just like any other person out here. They didn't know about some sorta virus thing or three ol' guys tryin' to tell us we ain't real. An' how old are ya anyway?

 **Jonesy Garcia:** 16.

 **Fred Flinstone:** And that explains a lot about today's youth!

 **Doug:** That's the altar where we go to commemorate and recognize those who've made us. And remember about the Fourth Wall. On occasion people will debate, but we're all on the same page when it comes to this. Just what about our creators is the problem. On one hand you have people who don't really like what they made them to be. And on the other you have those who do.

 **Jimmy** walking with Doug along the path to the main hub: Are there any records or anything like that for proof?

 **Doug** walking: Of course. In the palace is an entire museum dedicated to memorabilia of our networks' history. Along with some stuff from our own worlds. (Stops) Oh. And there's the library and school!

In front of Jimmy and Doug is the library and three story school; the second technically being the third as the rest is at the bottom in a ditch behind it serving as a school yard blocked off by the library and the trees. The library is stylized like Foster's Home, and the school resembles Huber Elementary and Gallagher Elementary.

 **Jimmy** : What do people have to learn here if they already know about the things you do?

 **Doug** : Most of us didn't even know about the Toon Wars or anything from any of our worlds before we came here. So we've set up an education system free for all for anyone who wants to learn about it all. We've got plenty of resources out here for learning. Even the museum like I mentioned.

 **Jimmy** : And what's that behind the trees? I can see a slope that goes straight down to something.

 **Doug** : I'm pretty glad you asked! That's the good ol' school yard! A lotta younger kids go there to play, including the KND and myself. I forgot to mention that even though I'm not like I used to, I still like to pretend just to play along with everyone. Like this one time I pretended to be Quailman to help Numbuh 2 destroy a dropship prop using water guns!

 **Jimmy** : Haha!

 **Doug** : Of course, that's mostly for children, but we also use it for sports practice for when we go down to the Sports Arena behind us.

On the other side to the right of the main hub is a wide coliseum resembling a classic greek structure but with a cartoonish flare to it including added semi-futuristic assets likely belonging to the place where the floor tiles from the palace and Foster's Home came from. This is wide enough to carry seemingly everyone but short enough that it doesn't crowd the space of the sector.

 **Jimmy** : What kind of sports do you do there?

 **Doug** : Oh the usual. Basketball, Football, Jousting, Wrestling, Olympics, Slimeball. And when we do battle royale, we use this as a staging ground before using the whole city!

 **Jimmy** : Wait, did you say, Slimeball?!

 **Doug** : Totally! You remember?!

 **Jimmy** : Heck yeah I do! Sam didn't like it, and I remember I had to get the orange/greenish substance out of Goddard, but man, it brings me back a long time ago…

 **Doug** : Well, hey, you'll definitely like this up ahead.

The three boys walk up to the other side of the arena up ahead near the Grand Arcade from earlier but this time take a short path past a few tries and an additional three side entrances to the arena via fine wooden bridges welded down for maximum support; though they do appear as though they could easily fall apart if damaged enough. This path leads to a long pier that stretches across a large body of water that's surrounded by a another area of trees to the right and the wall of one of the shield facilities.

 **Doug** : You know how Spongebob used to wanna make you eat seafood whenever you go to the Krusty Krab?

 **Jimmy** : Oh yeah. That's part of the reason Goddard an' I were so hesitant to go. Cause we didn't wanna offend anyone over the thought of eating crab meat.

 **Doug** : Well we got it all right here at this small restaurant by the end of this pier.

 **Krabs** running past Jimmy and Doug: Move outta the way, boy-o!

 **Jimmy** : Mr. Krabs?

Mr. Krabs runs up to the restaurant and holds his arms out waiting on something. A huge mound of cash from the store falls on top of him after he successfully made money off his Krabby Patties, which he expanded over to the society in less than a few hours.

 **Jimmy** : Impressive.

Next to the upper right of the city is the main city district of the Forgotten Society designed to look more like the original CN City, almost perfectly resembling its diverse cartoon aesthetic with the exception of some added Nickelodeon orange/90's Nicktoon assets, such as the more simplistic art style mixed with rough Klasky Csupo animation. The other main difference between the earlier wide version of the city is the fact that many of the buildings double as long apartment complexes lined in rows of one another. Not as big as they initially appear since there's still plenty of space to walk or even drive, but still pretty busy nonetheless.

 **Jimmy** : Wow. This is...crowded. But it sure has that flavor to it that I can't quite put my finger on.

 **Doug** : I usually like to pretend its a theme park. A big city-sized theme park.

 **CC. Timmy** walking by: Hey guys. I didn't know you were already on the tour.

 **Doug** : Oh hey Tim. I figured since its early an' all, I could just go ahead and show Jimmy around.

 **CC. Timmy** : Well I'm glad you are, because we have to check the pollution levels out here. Ever since the Neurotomic Protocore started acting up, those who normally drive or fly around had to stop using their vehicles. But hey, on a positive note: the Jetsons aren't gonna be skipping leg day anytime soon.

 **Jimmy** : Did you say, Neurotomic Protocore..? That's something I always wanted to build since day one! I wanted to use it to make Retroville into a clean and efficient utopia...for a very suitable fee…

 **CC. Timmy** : So you and Dexter had the same idea, huh? This didn't happen until very recently. But other than that, the town here is just like how it was for everyone in CN.

 **Jimmy:** I remember Gumball once mentioned something about a city where everyone from his dimension had once lived or at least met up every now and again. But why didn't anyone move their resources there instead of here?

As Jimmy asks, a skeleton male in a black cloak walks by and overhears him, quickly stopping to turn his attention over to the genius.

 **Grim:** I'm sorry. Did you ask about CN City?

 **Jimmy:** Oh yes sir. ...Wait, that's right… You're Grim, right?

 **Grim:** Yes, I am. The Grim Reaper. You and the Toon Force had liberated my world from a batch of reactivated Syndicate Troops before we decided to move. Years ago, I had visited that city. People thrived in it, even when their shows were over. But one day, there was a man who threatened to ruin it all until four heroes had stepped in to defeat him. And although the day was won, the Toon Wars had quickly begun to take shape, and we had no choice but to abandon the site in favor of a place distant from the conflict. Those like myself had returned home, while others had fled to a better place.

 **Jimmy:** Oooh!

 **Doug:** Some of their assets were even moved here to build the city sector.

 **Jimmy:** So that's how you all were able to build this so quickly!

 **CC. Timmy:** Yup! Nothing we can't handle when you're a cartoon!

 **Grim** winking: Well, glad I could explain it to you, Boy Genius. (Walks off)

 **Jimmy:** Thanks!

 **Doug:** Tell ya what. It's a pretty long walk to go from point A to point B around these parts. So how bout we hitch a ride on the tram for once?

 **Jimmy:** Wait… You have a working transit system too?!

 **Doug** pointing **:** It's right over to the left.

To the left is the entrance to the busy Transit Station that leads belowground to the subway. Several people, just as diverse as always, are already boarding and leave open a space for Jimmy to enter.

 **Juniper** stepping over to the front: I keep trying to stay in one cart but they always forget to open all the doors…

 **Jimmy** holding onto the center pole: Well, this is new… Did this come from CN City too?

 **Doug** : Not all of it. The engineers had to custom make most of it when we were carving the tunnels.

 **CC. Timmy:** Where would ya like to go?

 **Jimmy** : Not sure where, really. I've never been through these parts… How bout somewhere, exotic?

 **Doug** : Ooh! (Buds against Jimmy's shoulder) Good choice! I was just about to ask to take you there!

Timmy turns his attention to a small kiosk behind one of the seats in the row similar to a bus. There are three options: Research District, Recreational District, and City District; blacked out since they're already there. He presses a button the research sector and thankfully the tram was already scheduled to go there. The silver carts shut their doors and the tram starts moving at full speed. Noticeably by Goddard from the window, the rails are connected with some kind of electromagnet that lights up whenever the tram is in motion. As it continues, more of the lights inside turn on for better vision when it goes deeper into the tunnel, which seems to have lights of its own. Some of the foundation inside is unfinished as much of the natural caverns are still visible from the holes in the uncompleted walls. Construction equipment is still set in place and nearly finished with some of the necessary patches. But for a moment, Goddard sees a distinct distant structure far into the more open caverns as they pass by that resembles a red and black tower of some sort accompanied by smaller spikey versions of itself. It's quickly cut off from view though as the tram exits the tunnel and goes along an upward path through the city walls. When Jimmy turns to the left, he can see the natural water coming in the city from a scenic valley. But when he looks further, he notices a faint but very much easy to spot gloom in the far distance away from it.

 **Jimmy** looking out the window: Wow…!

 **CC. Timmy:** Beautiful, huh?

 **Jimmy** : I love it!

The tram enters back into the ground then out through a bridge in the trees of a cliff somewhere in the Research District next to a vividly blue waterfall. A small dome with a tree inside it descends back into the water after shutting its hatch door to a bridge and as the tram comes to a stop through another tunnel to the section of the Shield Generators, Jimmy takes a moment to breath. The rest of the area now appears like a calm and pleasing forest with fine brown brick pathways aligned with orange and black and white street lights resembling those found in amusement parks.

 **Frankie** loosening her joints: Ugh. Finally! Somewhere to meditate so I can get away from all the craziness…

 **Kick Buttowski:** Yeah. I need to be the water if I'm gonna race a makeshift tsunami with a tricycle.

 **Doug** : So what did you think?

 **Jimmy:** That was pretty cool! I think I'll be taking that a lot. I'd especially wanna bring Cindy here when we find her and the team soon!

 **CC. Timmy:** You bet, Jimmy! Anyway, I've gotta go. I've gotta check back with Sandy about the pollution levels.

 **Jimmy:** You're still worried about that?

 **CC. Timmy:** Someone's gotta protect the environment. Sam's not around, so Tutie n' I are taking care of it along with all the geniuses out here. (Starts walking off) Anyway, I'll see ya!

 **Doug** walking along the path with Jimmy and Goddard: I confess, this isn't my most favorite part of town since I'm more of a city person. But I've gotta admit, with that meadow outside, it's just too much for me to resist!

 **Jimmy** : What was it like with your home?

 **Doug** : Oh, it was kinda like the Pickles family. Bluffington was more of your average 90's location. Plus a bit of 80's nostalgia like the good ol' classic leather jackets and lakes with the occasional tires in them.

As Doug and Jimmy converse, they pass by the stunning waterfall where Chip and Skip are rowing a boat with Raj and Lazlo while in the grass near the water, Mandark's parents are sitting down with their legs crossed in deep meditation. Wulf himself appears to be with them fast asleep on his belly against a boulder with his face tucked under his arms.

 **Doug** : And the only other gripe I had with it is that it was always the bully who wore black. Nowadays if you wear black it's meant to be edgy.

 **Jimmy** stopping: Wait, hold on. What's in there?

In front of Jimmy is a large blue metal building with a short hallway to a wide hatch door painted with yellow and black markings.

 **Doug** : Oh that? That's Dexter's place. He should be in here now so you can go on in and visit. You wanted to talk to him, right?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah! Definitely! I think I can help to fix some of the things around the city and help with his Neurotomic Protocore issue!

 **Doug** slouching: Oh thank God! That's fantastic that you're able to help. I've already commissioned the completion of the tunnel shafts and better intersections for the handicapped. I'm thinking about replacing cars with moveable seats like Professor Moshimo's and George's. (Raises corners of eyebrows) Oh and, before you go in, I'm just warning you. Dexter's a bit...well… Let's just say it takes some time to get his trust when it comes to that lab.

 **Jimmy** : Don't worry Doug. I used to be like that too. I'll be careful with him.

 **Goddard** : Mrrr…!

 **Jimmy** : You don't wanna come in?

 **Goddard** : Arf.

 **Jimmy** : ...Ok. Sit tight. I'll be right back.

 **Doug** : Well, I'll let ya go now. Feel free to explore when you're done here.

 **Jimmy** : Thanks Doug!

Jimmy steps in the hallway to the front door where he sees a doorbell and a camera overhead. Before he even presses the switch, the door immediately opens, and inside is Dexter, the man himself sitting in a chair with his lab coat and glasses on working on a bolt in the middle of a desk with his massive wrench. Past him from the sides and behind the desk is an entire facility filled to the brim with gadgets, generators, tuning forks, capsules filled with unknown substances, and tv monitors replaying footage of different places not in the city but seemingly things that happened in the past with some of the civilians, like Robotboy's creation.

 **Jimmy** : Woah…!

 **Deedee** trotting by and stopping in front of Jimmy: Oooh! Nice hair! (Steps outside)

 **Jimmy** scratching his forehead and blushing: Uh… Thanks.

 **Dexter** slowly turning his chair around with his hands together: So, Neutron, you say you are an extraordinary genius, as I've heard.

 **Jimmy** : Of course! Nice to meet you Dexter! Is there something wrong?

 **Dexter** swaying his hand back and forth: Ohoho, it's nothing Jimmy. I just wanna tell you a bit more about me smart one to smart one.

 **Jimmy** : Oh, that'd be great! (Clamps hands with each other) Maybe after this, we can give each other ideas for new inventions, and maybe we can study the virus entity together!

 **Dexter** straightening his glasses: Let's see… (Puts palms together) I'm a genius before you came to be. I have mortal enemies like you. Mostly just Mandark. I have… I HAD a laboratory like yooou. And I even have sort of a sidekick such as Deedee, my tall, skinny, and big footed sister who I told not to walk into my lab for the 500th time!

 **Jimmy** : Uuuh… Ok. What else do you have? I see you have hundreds if not thousands of inventions in here!

 **Dexter** : Of course I do! I'm a genius after all! There are plenty of superior inventions. Even weapons, but don't tell the bald one I mentioned. (Raises fists with a grin) And I have a future where I build a scientific utopia in my very image!

 **Jimmy** raising his eyebrows with more expression: No different! In one of my timelines, my inventions became part of everyday society, complete with other careers pursued by my friends Carl and Sheen.

 **Dexter** in a somewhat strained tone: And I'm sure they loved it. (Gets up from seat) I have spaceships (pulls out large wrench) and a certain degree of skills needed for combat should I ever need to use these gadgets.

 **Jimmy** : Me too! In fact, I have a series of packs that allow for anyone to attain a temporary superpower, including rockets, Goddard, robots, and my lab itself!

 **Dexter** : Can they twist realities?

 **Jimmy** : Not all of them, but in the right circumstances, yes!

 **Dexter** rolling his eyes: Ooookay. (Smiles) Well, Neutron, I'd like to tell you something veeeery special.

 **Jimmy** nodding: What is it, boy genius?

 **Dexter** : Yes, Jimmy. I am a genius. And yooou... (Jumps with arms straight down and his mouth widened) ARE A SHAMELESS, UNORIGINAL COPY!

Dexter's yelling literally pushes Jimmy out the door of his lab and lands him on the ground as the large metal door slams shut! Jimmy is left, not hurt, but confused as to what just happened, since both he and Dexter are absolute prodigies. Although, by now, he knows that even though the Toon Wars is pretty much over, these cartoons are still aware that they're cartoons, and whatever lies beyond their reality past the fourth wall.

 **Jimmy** getting up with his hand on his butt from the fall: Huh. Different worlds, same rules.

Jessica appears before Jimmy once again in her casual outfit looking as though she just finished a concert seeing that she still has her guitar strapped against her waist.

 **Jessica** walking over: You got yourself schooled, huh boy?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah. I don't get it. People out here call themselves cartoons, but just what's the point of hating one another if we're all one of the same?

 **Jessica** : Don't be mad at Dex, Jim. He's a good man at heart. It's just he's been turned into a bit of a dick when his creator left and season 4 had to be made by the network.

 **Jimmy** : O-kay..?

 **Jessica** : You remember what Doug said earlier about the Fourth Wall, right? Well, whatever's past that gives us a reason to act the way we are. Things like viewership, ratings, and audiences kept us in check. And much of the time, shows like Steven's, the Titans, and even Spongebob's in the past kept anyone from watching anything else.

 **Jimmy** : But that's not a reason to hate someone. Besides, they don't even know you exist nor what they're purpose is.

 **Jessica** sitting down: Why not? Because they don't know, we're stuck like this! Some of us wish we could do more, but we can't. Not anymore. (Lowers head)

 **Jimmy** : …

 **Jessica** : I know I was in a short, but even things like that could've lasted a lot longer if the network just didn't change for the worst. I lost my world, and, no one ever came for it. Still don't...

 **Jimmy** : Gee, I'm, really sorry to hear about that… (Strokes chin) There's gotta be something I can do… Remind me where it was that you've learned about this...

 **Jessica** widening her eyes: …!

 _Elsewhere…_

It's not known where this is, but somewhere in a nice quiet meadow in the clear blue skies is Bimm in a more vibrant dress similar to a pirate's lying asleep in the smooth whistling grass. As the wind gently breezes with her hair, she awakens and rises from the ground feeling her skirt and fur from her breasts.

 **Bimm** : Hello..?

 **Familiar Soft Voice:** Bimm..?

Bimm quickly twists over to the voice behind her and happens upon her husband patiently standing by a tree on a small hill. When seeing him, Cattus faces his wife smiling like always.

 **Cattus** : Oh! Hello honey! I thought you were still resting. You looked so peaceful, I did not find it wise to disturb you.

 **Bimm** : No. It's ok. You know I wouldn't mind if you carried me like a princess.

 **Cattus** : Haha! Come. I want you to take in the scenery with me.

She does as he asks and steps forward to him. Both felines look to the vast valley of flowers and birds flying across the fields chirping in song. The sun shines like a perfect light bulb. All this along with the clouds flowing by causes Bimm to wear a smile so big it looks like she physically can't handle it. Cattus turns over to her slowly having the same expression and calmly leans over to give a nice warm embrace.

 **Bimm** getting teary eyed: You always find a way to make me cry. It's beautiful… Cattus, I… I love you. So much…

Cattus giggles for a second as his ears twitch joyfully. Bimm really means it like always and the two of them are happy as always. But this time, something isn't right. Cattus, with his eyes shut and his eyebrows down in a mad-happy manner, continues to laugh quietly in short syllables until he starts to devolve into mad laughter, lifting his hands near his chest like a possessed feral creature. The clouds behind him begin to grow darker, turning grey as the sun fades away. Looking back at his dear wife, he tells her in a deeper, more oppressing manner, "And that, my slave, is why you'll be forgotten". Startled and horrified, Bimm pulls herself back a few steps from the harsh words, stumbling backward onto her hands against the now pitch black grass. She looks down at her feet and notices she's back to her regular attire in the state it was in when she was at the academy during its destruction, which she can see burning from afar. Cattus is now completely nonexistent, but his scarf still remains in front of his wife's very eyes before blowing away in the rough breeze. Bimm reaches out for it, but to no avail. Like Cattus himself, it disappears, and the world around the poor anthro turns completely dark; the only indication of any landscape being the white outlines of the grass. The clouds, if any, turn a bloody red, and large bolts of lighting strike down on the surface in utter chaos! Fearful, the feline begins to run away. Every step leads to larger puddles of blood oozing from the soles of her boots, which have changed ever more to a distinctive child-look. She looks at her palms, which have now shrunk to that of a kid's, realizing her whole attire had changed back to the old look of her academy years, complete with her red skirt and blue jacket. The only difference being her bow in her ponytail now dripping constantly with pure red ooze like her shoes. Distressed and confused, Bimm looks up to the skies for any potential light, but nothing comes forward except for the visibility of the silhouettes of enraged, horrific faces; most of which she knows nothing about but can somehow recognize by their difference in style. Everyone of them speaks down on her in unison while a quiet mysterious figure of dark divinity descends from the clouds righteously; the faces themselves yelling loudly, "THE WORLD IS DEAD! THE TOON FORCE ARE DEAD! CATTUS IS DEAD! YOU ARE USELESS IN THIS MEANINGLESS EXISTENCE! DAAAAAAGH!"

"Hey, Bimm, are you ok..?"

 **Bimm** waking up heavily breathing: Wha..?! (Holds stomach and looks around)

Back where she left off. Bimm quickly awakens from her nightmare to the sound of what she thought was her own voice in one of the large open corridors of Dr. Nora Wakeman's laboratory. Alarms are going off somewhere distant from her, and a few people in the vicinity scramble hastily. "That, is your name, right" asks the familiar voice. Bimm looks up to this person. Short but just above her when she's laying down on a bench in the hallway. This woman with poofy, light blonde hair and a blue shirt with a visible donut shape on its center, stares with great patience at her equal waiting for a reply.

 **Bimm:** ...Um...Yes. W-what's your's?

 **Sadie:** My name is Sadie. I'm fairly new around these parts. I don't know what's going on, but it sounds like something important. I thought I'd give you a head's up in case.

 **Bimm** sitting back up: O-oh! Thank you.

 **Kitty Katswell** running by: Hurry! There's not much time left!

 **Manny** using a chain to grapple to the 2nd floor: I'm on it!

 **Sadie** : Don't worry. You're not missing too much of anything. They've been doing this for the past 40 minutes. I'm just as confused as you are, really.

 **Lincoln Loud** running to the girls: Com'on guys! We gotta get outta here!

 **Sadie** putting on her brown jacket: That's our que.

 **Dib** looking out the front window: Well this is odd. There's plenty of energy readings, but nothing like what we've seen before. No faces in the skies, no purple mist. Just regular fog.

 **Gaz** : Of course it's fog. Are you scared of it just cause?

 **Dib** : What..?! No! O-of course not. I'll just, uh, go check on it myself in the observation deck. (Climbs up small ladder) Maybe a telescope can give me a better view.

In the main section of the lab, the antivirus is being uploaded from the computers. Starfire, Sadie, Gaz, Rose, and Bimm walk forward to the center where Nora and Utonium remain monitoring the controls and the process, each curious about the new invention appearing as a blank grey sphere with blue highlights flowing to its center.

 **Gaz** : Hey there, doctors.

 **Nora** : Why, hello there Gazleen. I assume you're curious about the new device. After examining the effects of the virus, I've deduced it to be both a digital and physical entity. Physically being its mysterious counterpart and corrupted minions. Digitally like that of a computer according to the Watterson boy. So I've developed a combination of medicine and technology to counter it!

 **Utonium** : Using the elements of Chemical X, I have found the energy field to be vulnerable to its effects. My poor girls were made from that formula, and in theory, the entity itself may have something to counter it. Almost as though it's become sentient!

 **Rose** : If it was around Danny and Gumball's worlds, it might have heard our meeting with our teammates. Do you wanna escape now in case it's on it's way?

 **Nora** holding up the sphere: I cannot. I must oversee the full completion of the antivirus! Once finished, it will be transferred onto this sphere to contain it.

 **Bimm** : How will we send it?

 **Nora** : We have to go to the virus directly at its source in the now defunct Dimsdale.

 **Bimm** sounding especially nervous: That's what I thought you might say…

 **Nora** : I know you're afraid, Ms. MaBarnacle. (Puts sphere down) We all are. But if you and the rest of us have made it this far, especially after our worlds have been destroyed, that means we still have a chance to stop this threat!

 **Starfire** : What about the Titans and the rest of those who've been corrupted?

 **Utonium** : Even though we believe the antivirus will destroy the entity, there's no guarantee that it will save our allies as well. We'll have to find an alternative solution, if not through this then whatever Gumball tells us more regarding the Void and its reality-bending capabilities.

 **Nora** shaking her fist near her breasts: Regardless, we must prevail, otherwise no one will survive! Have faith and-

The ceiling shakes and a loud bang sounds off, startling everyone and cause to Bimm to instantly hop into Rose's arms in fear. Rose takes her other arm and spawns her shield, ready for combat if necessary.

 **Utonium** : We may have company.

Outside the lab on the roof of the war torn Wakeman house, the possessed Garnet and Cyborg start bashing themselves against the reinforced armor, trying to break through since the glass and openings have been sealed.

 **Rose** : Nora, keep going! We'll defend you and the anti- (Hears a droning in the lab's interior)

 **Bimm and Starfire:** …?

 **Gaz** grunting: Hmm...

 **Sadie** : What was that noise?

 **Nora** : That sounded like the engine room! If I don't have that, the antivirus won't be completed!

 **Utonium** : I'll handle it. You, deal with the intruders before they break in! (Runs to the engine room)

 **Nora** : This is our time. I'm going to need everyone available to participate! Ms. Quartz, you will lead the attack!

 **Rose** : Yes ma'am! Sadie, Bimm, Starfire, you're with me. Gaz…

 **Gaz** : ..?

 **Rose** giving a thumbs up: You do you.

Gaz is amused.

 **Nora** : Oh, that reminds me. Sadie, you may need this. (Unlocks closet next to her)

Inside the closet is an expandable purple vest with two yellow lights at the bottom of its circular core piece. It's shoulder guards fold to the back and perfectly fit to Sadie and Nora's size since they're about the same height and width.

 **Sadie** putting on the vest: Huh… Perfect fit.

 **Nora** : All units, prepare to attack!

In the house section of the lab, the remaining XJ Sisters reactivate from an update for combative purposes. Together, they share the same program Jenny received to defend the Earth. With the power achieved, they all engage their weapons from regular household items to XJ-8's massive spiked knuckles. As the interior continues to rumble, every character stands guard in front of the lab waiting to see what will happen next as the mist gets closer and lighter. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

 **Eliza Thornberry** at the door: …(Turns to Keane)

Keane nods with a pipe in her hands sweating.

 **Eliza** : Who is it..?

 **Voice outside:** Telegram.

 **Eliza** : Pfft..! As if I'm gonna fall for that old trick.

 **Voice outside:** Zoogram?

 **Eliza** opening the door: Come on on!

The front walls explode and the roof comes apart all while the many corrupted innocents rush in like monsters. Including a menacing pitch black Vambre Warrior…

 _End of Chapter 8_


	10. Chapter 9

From Gaz' eyes after falling over from the tremble, it's a showdown at the laboratory of Dr. Nora Wakeman as several hundreds of innocent beings, now tainted by the mysterious virus entity, storm into the complex against the remaining survivors! Eliza Thornberry and Keane had just been rushed by the attackers and the rest of the fighters find themselves on the defensive taking multiple positions. Gaz can barely see from a distance, but at the front are what seem to be the melee fighters, including El Tigre (on the right), Lucy Loud (on the left), and Dudley Puppy (at the center). First comes Angelica, who's running on all fours like an animal in pitch black ooze surrounding her jumping and slicing Lucy when she tries to keep her away from Lincoln. It unfortunately isn't long before a corrupted Eliza comes out from the mist at the broken entrance diving onto him and pressing her palm against his face, turning him dark like she is now. Dudley is face to face with Ben Tennyson, turned to Four Arms, is seemingly crushed underneath two of Ben's fists. And although he manages to lift the arms with all his upper body strength, Ben grabs hold of his waist with his lower left arm and corrupts him too. Now it's up to the ranged fighters to open fire more than they have already. Seeing he's exposed to more trouble, Manny slashes Ben's upper left arm and grapples to the second floor. "Light em up, amigos," yells the short superhero, and together, Kitty Katswell, Frida, Herald, and a few others Gaz can't see from below shoot with their laser gadgets downward at the floor of the entrance. Ben guards himself with two of his arms and raises a chunk of the metal surface in front of him with his right. Gwen arrives next and performs a swift spin dive onto the floor which emits a glitched-looking shockwave across the front of the lab! For a moment, Gaz' vision becomes blurred and the corners of her eyes bead in and out like a frame of a computer going from black to what she's supposed to be seeing.

 **Rose** running up behind Gaz: Gaz!

 **Gaz** looking up to Rose's dress: Huh..? What..?

 **Starfire** : Are you alright?!

 **Rose** grabbing Gaz' hand and lifting her: The doctor just moved further to the basement! We have to hold the line here, NOW!

 **Sadie** pointing forward: Are you sure about that?!

Ben and Gwen step to the side as a pitch black Festro charges in with his razor sharp fangs and an overwhelmingly pissed off growl! The tiles pop out of socket from each other, and Bimm and Sadie hide behind Rose's back shaking in fear, unlike Gaz who just stands in the same place waiting to make a move. Just when the manipulated creature gets close enough, Rose lifts her right fist above her, eyes shut and mouth closed taking a single breath. Gaz takes a stance; both feet separated, left hand above her, right hand below her toward her waist. Once Festro is but 2 feet in front of the two women, Rose quickly spawns her shield and slams it into the dome of the monster's head, followed by a spin kick across the side of his face by Gaz so strong it blows him to the left of the hallway corridor and breaks a chunk of the wall!

 **Bimm and Sadie** looking at Festro then up to Rose: …

 **Rose** looking at the two with a calm face: Yep!

 **Sadie** nodding seriously: On it. (Runs to lab interior)

Starfire charges up two large energy balls in her palms and tosses them ahead of her for cover fire while backing up.

 **Rose** shielding herself from enemy fire: Manny, Kitty, hold the corrupted at the front with the XJ-Units! They're coming for support!

 **Kitty** shooting rapidly with her lazer pen: Already on it! Get down to Nora!

More and more corrupted characters scour into the chamber at the bottom floor! Skips leaps from the second downward to perform a ground pound that blows the enemies back and buys time for the XJ Units 2-8 to arrive! XJ-8 in particular busts through the lower halls due to her weight and tall height!

 **XJ-6** : Oh brother… Look at the mess you've made this time 8…

 **XJ-8** pointing forward: ATTACK!

The 7 XJ-Units separate and prepare to engage the more difficult enemies! Skips and Clarence group up with XJ-6 who uses her spider-like legs to crawl up the side of the broken wall of the entrance and shoots with XJ-2, who keeps hiccuping and blasting lasers from her nozzle! Two of these rays hits the corrupted Slog and Apple while Onion and Zak Saturday are taken down by XJ-7 when she rolls over them not noticing slouched over as always. From the second floor, the little one-eyed XJ-3 climbs up toward Dib, who's been cornered by the Saturday family; oddly without Fiskerton. Each are equipped with a dual laser weapon pointed straight at Membrane. Quickly, the little robot gets behind each one stealthily and quickly, deploying her hammer arms and smacking their knees with them! The family fall down and XJ-3 proceeds to knock out Zac and Doc while Drew tries to grab her. Luckily, Dib harnesses the electricity in his electro-gloves and blasts the corrupted woman off the level and catches XJ-3.

 **Dib** setting XJ-3 down: I've got ya! (Hears metal clang)

Outside, the newly transformed Shadow Grandpa bursts inside with his Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, which had also been converted into a misty black figure! It shoots out rays of glitched digitized rainbows colored with purple hues that knock back some of the fighters! Seeing this, XJ-3 silently falls into a pile of limbs. Meanwhile, nearly belowground, Nora is still trying to upload the rest of the antivirus onto the ball device on her work desk in the lower lab. Trembles from above shake the large chamber and rattle the computer; almost causing the ball to roll off the table and disconnect from the computer!

 **Nora** : Agh! What is that man doing down there?!

 **Rose** running over to Nora: Doctor, what's going on?!

 **Nora** : Something's wrong with Utonium. (Points to her left) I need someone in the generator room over there!

 **Rose** : On my way! Gaz on me! Bimm, Star, Sadie, stand guard with the Doctor and the antivirus! (Runs off with Gaz)

 **Starfire** : Be careful, you two!

 **Bimm** : Wait, just us?!

 **Sadie** : Against an army?! (Shrugs) ...I think today just got even more interesting…

With nothing else better to do than to fight, Sadie takes note of a long electric antenna connected to one of the room's power nodes. Meanwhile, Rose and Gaz trek into the dark engine room as requested. Eerily, this area is nearly pitch black and easy to bump into any objects shadowed by a lack of light. Rose herself accidentally comes face first into a pipeline just at the height of her nose.

 **Rose** covering her nose: Ouch..!

 **Gaz** : It's dark… Too dark. My kind of style.

 **Rose** pointing to nearby sparks of light: Over there. I think I see the problem!

To the front right up ahead past some loose wiring on the floors and walls are small flashes of static popping out from behind what looks like the rectangular generator. Gaz steps through first using Rose as cover from behind; shield and sword in hand. Here, Gaz for a rare moment in her life widens her eyes in a state of shock at the sight of Professor Utonium laying near limp on the floor against the breaker switch. His lab coat is torn and battered while his face has small cuts and bruises from his forehead to his chin. His hair has been blown out of whack from injury almost as though someone blasted him into the generator he's sitting on.

 **Gaz** : Freaky…

 **Rose** : Mr. Utonium!

 **Utonium** : Rose… (Coughs) I don't, think my girls will listen to reason anymore. It's up to you to…to…

 **Rose** : Hold on! Let me heal you!

Gaz puts her hand on Rose's wrist silently with her usual blank face. Only this time, she bows her head in disappointment. Rose can see why. The professor's body shuts down completely. But in doing so, his hand barely on the lever of the breaker switch lowers it, shutting off the broken power supply to start up the backup generators. In the other room, the antivirus program continues to upload. Unfortunately, it's a lot slower than it was with the regular power online.

 **Nora** : Efficient. But inefficient for speed! It will take 15 minutes for the program to finish the upload!

 **Starfire** : Is there any other way to speed up the process?

 **Nora** : No. It is a very sophisticated program at this stage. I cannot risk any one mistake from occurring from this point forward.

Suddenly, another loud explosion shakes the private laboratory and causes bits of the ceiling to fall. Up above, XJ-8 is busy pounding on multiple other corrupted people with both spiked knuckles rapidly, like Craig with his staff, or Dudley who's laughing confusing the attacks with tickles. But somewhere in the mist spreading into the room, Cyborg, Garnet, and Vambre emerge.

 **Shadow Cyborg** firing his virus launcher: You can't hide from me!

 **Garnet** : The Shadowpuff Girls have slaughtered their creator.

 **Shadow Warrior:** Someone's bound to come looking for him. Attack the basement!

 **Garnet** : Yes Warrior. JASPER!

Behind Garnet is Jasper, another Homeworld Gem rolling into a ball to commence her Comet Dash. Rather than a Magisword, Vambre holds a bright red blade with a black hilt that morphs into the shape of any sword she wants rather than having her pull it out of a pouch.

 **Narrator** : WHIRLWIND MAGISWORD!

With Cattus' now tainted Magisword, Vambre releases a small twister underneath Jasper to lift her to perform her next attack. A drilling dash with her comet! She pierces through the surface rapidly looking for the basement where the backup generators are. While this is happening, XJ-5 distracts Cyborg from entering further by playing a radio wave that at first annoys him but quickly disorients his hearing from the static frequency!

 **Shadow Warrior** : Again, you fail to impress anyone.

 **Narrator** : VIRUS BROOMSTICK MAGISWORD!

With the long broomstick, Vambre takes flight sitting on the handle past XJ-8 from under her. She turns around and marks her as a target.

 **XJ-8** : New Target Sighted. (Gets shot by stray energy bolt)

The large android turns over to her lower right to find a dark Enid, Radicles, and Zim hopping inside through the ruined entrance from what seems like the sky, now turning slowly into TV static like the Void.

 **Shadow Enid:** ATTACK THEM!

Before Zim could deploy his laser cannon with his PAK's spider-like appendages, he is cut in the face by Manny from the second floor with his grapple hook!

 **El Tigre:** Don't worry! I have your- (Gets grabbed onto by Dark Grizzly Bear) Agh! (Struggles to resist) Augh!

 **Kitty** shooting from the other side: MANNY!

Both Kitty and Manny are hastily apprehended by hordes of corrupted beings from both universes converting them into one of their own! In Kitty's mind, the virus itself compels her to join them to see Dudley again. In Manny's mind, it tells him he won't be forgotten and that Frida has already joined them.

 **Bimm** shaking: This isn't good… This is just like the last time someone invaded our home! None of us stood a chance!

 **Starfire** : Don't be doubtful, Bimm. We still have a chance! The antivirus is nearly ready! Right Doctor?

 **Nora** pointing to the back of the room: Starfire, pay attention before you get yourself hurt!

Shadow Warrior busts through the fallen debris from when XJ-8 rammed through to the top converting her Magisword back into her red saber.

 **Nora** : You too..?!

 **Sadie** looking towards Bimm: ..?

 **Bimm** with a distraught expression: No… It's Vambre…

 **Shadow Warrior** pacing herself whilst watching Bimm: Ignore that name. Vambre was dead inside before anyone else ever were. I see now why all this needed to be done, Bimm. It's all part of the plan to finally make us free. To finally leave this wretched reality and become something greater than before. A collective mind working together to bring us peace, never to abandon us the way those above us have..! Hahah̴̜̮̀̔̍́a̶̢͍̜̗͆̈́h̶̯̲̓́à̵̭̙̘̯̾̎̄̓…! Everyone else's data is already our's. Now all that's left is y̶̱̜̪̓̍̉͊͌o̵̭͌̓͐͠ũ̶̪̺̯͑.

 **Sadie** balling her fists: Don't listen to her, Bimm. That's almost exactly what Steven said to me before Garnet dropped me from a lighthouse.

 **Starfire** : Yes. Everyone has a reason, but together, they've become a collective mind with whatever this virus is.

 **Shadow Warrior:** The virus? My master… They know what you so-called "heroes" are planning with your petty journey through the sinking ship that was Dimsdale. Which by now has been turned into a smoldering crater. There's nothing of value there, and there certainly isn't anything of value with you either. (Swings sword side to side) Even if we do corrupt you, it won't make much of a difference in the face of the grand plan. (Takes stance with sword) Goodbye, Bimm…

 **Bimm** : Wait..!

Shadow Warrior makes a slashing motion with her blade to unleash a wave of aggressive energy across the room! Starfire flies fastly to Nora blocking the blast using a firewall with the energy from her palms! Sadie and Bimm hop over the energy blast same time the floorboards break into several pieces! The antenna connected to the shut off generator snaps from the impact next to Ms. Miller. Sadie grabs the fallen power pole and lunges it into Vambre's stomach to help Bimm, only with minimal force to keep the fallen warrior from getting killed!

 **Shadow Warrior:** AGH!

 **Nora** : Good job, Ms. Miller!

 **Sadie** : I…I dunno why I just did that. Something in this vest is making me more agile!

 **Nora** glaring at the computer monitor: That's because it was built for XJ-9. It is a peripheral, but there was never a use for it beyond a simple sport. We're only 72.8% to completion! Hold her back!

 **Shadow Warrior** : F̶͖̲̜̫̱̳̊̉Ơ̷͇̟̰̈́O̸̧̢̩̽͊Ļ̵͙̲̯͎̝̑̓͂S̴̢̛͒͋͘͜͝! (Removes staff and transforms Magisword)

 **Narrator** : VENOMOUS SNAKES MAGISWORD!

The next Magisword spawns a few 20 black snakes squirming across the chamber to bite! Sadie pokes her staff to electrocute the beasts, but they steadily overwhelm her and crowd around her forcing her to kick and swipe at them. Starfire hovers to her aid to set the surface on fire. Shadow Warrior then turns her attention to Bimm while the others are kept busy.

 **Bimm** : Vambre, please! I don't wanna-

Vambre doesn't listen. She still has her red sword ignited and makes a cutting motion to the middle of her former friend! But with her feline instincts, Bimm reacts ahead of time and quickly springs herself out of her teal boots to the steel beams above on the ceiling, clawing on them tightly for a better grip that she slowly starts to lose as she rattles in fear.

 **Shadow Vambre:** You cannot run, Bimm! Either you accept reality, or meet your destiny!

The corrupted warrior spin tosses her sword like a boomerang at the girder on the wall to the front of her holding the beam up top. Bimm loses her balance and hops to the air vent closest to her descent. She clings on once again, and parts of the ceiling begin to come crashing down from the lack of support. Vambre, however, stands firmly still waiting for her next targets. After frying the dark snakes, Starfire aims for Vambre but with minimal force.

 **Shadow Warrior** : Give up, reboot! (Re-energizes sword)

Vambre makes a run for Starfire with both hands on her sword attempting a heavy chop. Fortunately for Starfire, Sadie guards the attack with the staff she used to lunge into her! This is about the second time in her life by this point where she's had to do something like this, but never to this degree of combat. Vambre pushes her back by hitting her hilt against the middle end of Sadie's stick twice. Like a lightsaber duelist, Vambre spins and swipes her blade across multiple parts of her opponents body, missing her just slightly since she's on the defensive. Sadie's not used to this sort of combat like Starfire is, nor is she fully prepared in the slightest even with the extra armor Nora gave her. To assist, Starfire charges up her irises to lay down a heavy beam of energy that Vambre blocks but struggles to resist. She just barely manages to shove herself to the side and convert her Magisword into a Homing Beacon, which redirects Jasper below the surface to attack! Still in her spinball, she bashes through the floorboards into Starfire, slamming her against the ceiling beginning to crack and break down, which Nora is noticing as dust particles fall to her desk. Only 86% complete. In the generator room next door, Gaz and Rose overhear the impact and go to investigate.

 **Shadow Warrior:** Ah. You're back. And you've brought your own blades.

 **Rose** : Vambre's been corrupted too?!

 **Gaz** : If I'm being honest here, she and her brother with the big chin were always kinda special.

 **Shadow Warrior** widening her eyes and eyebrows enraged: ..!

Vambre makes a prompt cutting motion again with her now brightened sword at Gaz only for Rose to get in the way and knock her back from side to side with every blow.

 **Shadow Warrior** pacing to the left: You know, you kinda remind me of my mother. Only not as responsible! (Slashes but misses the shot) You're a fraud, Rose Quartz! And you always will be in the eyes of your miserable creation just as Nora had lost her's! (Stops in place)

 **Rose** tilting her head: Hm..?

 **Gaz** : Is it just me or did the fighting get quieter?

Indeed, Gaz is right. While taking on Vambre, the fighting upstairs seemed to have died down. But the clangs from XJ-8 get louder as they draw closer and closer to the room until the android suddenly breaks through the top floor to the basement knocking down the front half of the ceiling away from the support beams and causing the roof above Nora to collapse! She looks at the falling debris coming before her and firmly cradles the main computer and puts the antivirus ball to the floor! Just as soon as Starfire tries to go in to save her after pulling herself out of Jasper's continuous ball, the heavy wreckage falls on top of Nora in a thick layer of smoke and dust blowing everywhere and temporarily blinding everyone's vision. All but XJ-8, who's now been tainted with the virus controlling everyone collectively! Her white eyes have a particular white trail of light emanating from them reducing to coded information while the rest of her body has a purple flowing aura around it. Above her, though, the clouded skies are now completely void and left with a pitch black space where the very halo of their master looms over them.

 **Rose** taking a stance with her sword and shield: Uh oh...

 **Shadow Vambre** commanding XJ-8: Destroy the building! Tear it down until no one is left!

 **XJ-GAMMA** aiming her primary arm cannon at Rose: DESTROY!

 **Gaz** pushing Rose out of the line of fire: DODGE! (Jumps to her right)

XJ-GAMMA blows a massive crater into the ground! She aims her secondary weapon in her other hand at Gaz, but thankfully, Bimm saves her by lassoing her over to her side with her Ball of Yarn Magisword before the blast could hit! Gaz still, however, wears a disturbingly blank face making Bimm even more nervous about her.

 **Bimm** : Sorry! Quick reflexes…

 **Shadow Warrior:** I'm taking this battle to higher ground!

 **Narrator** : DARK HYPERSPACE MAGISWORD

Vambre opens a small warp gate to another area outside of Wakeman's lab. Sadie attempts another forward lunge over to her waist, but Vambre simply hops to her side and kicks the short woman inside! Seeing this, Bimm runs in after her and Sadie; at first for at least a few seconds thinking about it in fear of the risks but quickly getting into action. The portal closes behind her and the fight between Rose, Starfire, and Gaz continues against GAMMA.

 **Rose** : There's gotta be some way we can shut her down! That corruption is feeding into her programming!

 **Starfire** : But what about Nora?! She has been buried under rubble!

 **Rose** : WHAT?! I'm going there right now!

Jasper abruptly lands down to Rose by her feet before she could continue forward grinning twistedly at her old foe.

 **Rose** : Jasper..?!

 **Jasper** : Hey there, Big Momma. Looks like I've finally found you, for real..!

Both Bimm and Sadie land by themselves in a familiar looking setting, now overrun by flames made of digital yellow numbers and odd text, an ashy surface, and large wireframes in the black skies. The wool around the old Sheepy Jungles is now burned or nonexistent, and the cliffside where Bimm once got kicked away by a Lanolion now leads to a fiery pit filled with digitized lava. The small but wide Toon Force outpost in the back where the caves would be is still intact, but the hull of it has large cracks in it and is singed from the fire. Since Bimm lost her boots in the first fight against Vambre, the searing ground causes her to have to occasionally step from side to side to avoid her soles from getting burned.

 **Sadie** : Wait, what's this?!

 **Bimm** : This is the Sheering Jungle! But, the rest of the environment's been corrupted too!

 **Narrator** : SHADOW PETS MAGISWORD!

 **Bimm** : Huh..?!

The warped Pamper Pets Magisword activates. But instead of spawning puppies and kittens, it spawns creatures from the jungle such as rams, goats, rhinos, and lanolions, all charging straight for Bimm and Sadie!

 **Bimm** with her Magisword barely lifted: Oh no…! Not this again!

Sadie grabs Bimm's Magisword and yanks it from her hands without hesitation. Using it and her staff filled with static, she places them together and fuses the power into the coils. Charged up, Sadie uses the Ball of Yarn Magisword as an Electro-Magi-Whip. She lowers Bimm by her back to the smoldering ground and quickly circles herself with the coils generating a massive electric wave that knocks down and incapacitates the incoming creatures! Most of them explode into bits of code as a result!

 **Sadie** hopping from side to side: Wo-hoo! That felt good! (Turns to Bimm)

Bimm lifts herself back to Sadie's height expecting an answer.

 **Sadie** : Sorry. It just felt right. I haven't done anything like this since- (Gets rammed into by a dark goat) Gagh!

Bimm also gets kicked away by two rams! She crashes against a tree and falls face first getting bullied by other corrupted creatures. Meanwhile, Sadie manages to balance herself and blocks an incoming punch to her face with both arms! She headbutts the lanolion away and punches another coming for her waist! One of the rhino creatures makes a charge for her as well. Luckily, she still has the electrostaff in hand and shoots it like a spear into the monster's forehead past its horn! It misjudges its direction and falls lifelessly next to Sadie, soon reducing into glitched binary immediately after. By the trees, Bimm is being pushed around by the animals large and small screaming quietly in fear! Just when it seems one of the large rams is gonna stomp her face down, Sadie lassos it with the coil of Bimm's Magisword and swings the creature like a wrecking ball against all the odds! Freed, Bimm hops back up overly thankful for Sadie's help!

 **Bimm** cheering: I've been saved by my inner fears and animals who seem to hate me like in an RPG!

 **Sadie** giving Bimm back her Magisword: Here's your Magi...Magic swo…

 **Bimm** : It's a Magisword.

 **Sadie** : Oh, that's what it is! (Points forward to cliffside) Because I think your friend has a whole arsenal of them.

 **Bimm** turning to where Sadie is pointing: WHAT?!

While Bimm and Sadie were battling the rogue animals, Vambre has been standing by the outpost using a variety of Magiswords to plot her next move.

 **Shadow Warrior:** Playtime's over, kitty!

 **Narrator** : RAINCLOUD BLUE BOMB MAGISWORD!

The very Earth beneath Bimm and Sadie combusts into thick clouds from lightning in the sky and splits itself into two halves! Bimm falls onto the half with Vambre in the back while Sadie stumbles when her end of the cliff comes apart like a falling wall!

 **Bimm** slingling a coil to Sadie: SADIE!

Just before plummeting with the platform, Sadie grabs hold of the thread and uses it like a bungie. While Sadie is getting her boost, Bimm is trying to hold onto her sword though suffers from a slight sensation of pain from the ground singing her feet from heat. Sadie first regains her balance and runs up the surface of the cliff, hopping at the edge of it to the other side where boulders of rubble crumble around her! She loosens the thread and comes down to a flat area with enough force to bounce back up to Bimm. She grabs Sadie's hand and pulls her back next to her, angering Vambre in the background. The shadow warrior clenches her fist tightly as she prepares yet another barrage of attacks using various Magiswords!

 **Narrator** : MUSCLY ARM MAGISWORD!

Only Shadow Warrior's right arm transforms into a purple oozy form of itself that swells in size, larger than her body in fact. She stretches it out to strongly grasp Bimm and lift her away from Sadie's reach as she tries to catch he with the non harmful end of her staff! At the nick of time, she uses the Levitation Magisword to gravitate Sadie into the air and push her toward the outpost! Her forehead collides with a metal pipe near the broken outpost with a loud "CLANG" that seemingly knocks her into a massive daze when she plummets to the floor beneath her! Seeing this upon recovery from her fall, Bimm catches up to her fallen partner before Vambre could deal a downward strike with her red blade. With her Ball of Yarn Magisword still in hand, she shields Sadie's face and pushes back Vambre's weapon! The reaction causes Vambre to stumble at first, but she quickly recovers and places both hands on the hilt of her sword once again with her default shadowy rage. With the smack of the side of Bimm's Magisword, however, Vambre momentarily glitches into her normal state along with her sword briefly shifting from the red blade to the Legendary Knowledge Magisword! After catching sight of the old sword, Bimm once again finds herself looking around the ruined corrupted environment for other ways of dealing with her warped friend. At that moment, she sees it. A small pond that if harnessed could sink and disorient Vambre fast enough for her to drop the sword, in theory believing it can be used against her. Vambre attempts to strike Bimm down, but the young cat instead makes a sprint to the water and dives in!

 **Shadow Vambre** stepping towards the pond: If you're trying to hide, it won't help!

Before making a move, the water in front of the warrior begins to swirl into a whirlpool. It hasn't occurred to her that Bimm can use the elements of water to her advantage by shifting into and becoming a living tidal wave! With the now heightened aqua twister sucking Vambre inside to its core, she starts to flail and lose her grip of the Shadow Magisword not sure where Bimm even is since her face is missing in the waves. Regardless, she clings onto the hilt and swings the sword in a circle splashing the waves away from her! She now stands silently and angrily in an empty crater when, out of nowhere, Bimm makes a run from behind the dark warrior and uses her Magisword to wrap a coil around the hilt of the Shadow Magisword with enough force to cause Vambre to lose hold of it! Without the holder, the sword loses its corruption, fading the red and black mist and revealing the still intact Knowledge Magisword underneath it! The whip sadly didn't make it all the way back to Bimm's Magisword, and now the legendary device is left laying on the ashy ground. Again, she tries to lasso onto it, but Vambre merely stomps her foot shocking the ground with the same aura every other corrupted being has at their disposal. Bimm's coil almost catches the virus infection and the end of one of the strings burns as a result. With no other options, Bimm makes a run yet again for the old sword, but so does Vambre. As a feline, Bimm would still be a lot faster thanks to her instincts and reflexes, but while under the influence, Vambre is too! It seems for a moment that Vambre is about to catch the sword first. But just before she could reach for the handle, the electrostaff belonging to Sadie pierces into her right shoulder upon being thrown from a distance! The electricity disorients and glitches Vambre into warped polygons and static base animations unable to move from the shocks and pain! Behind Bimm, Sadie has her arm out after tossing the staff with impressively great accuracy while breathing heavily; though visibly shaking from physical trauma received earlier. Bimm finally succeeds and catches the Knowledge Magisword now that Vambre is incapacitated for a short time. All she has to do now is free her of the corruption.

 **Bimm** : Vambre!

Shadow Warrior recovers with the staff losing its charge but still lodged deep into her wound. She tries to grab onto it to pry it out, yet the weapon is too far to pull without damaging a bone or nerve.

 **Shadow Warrior** speaking in a raspy tone: I told you not to call me by that name! Vambre's dead and so is everyone else in this God forsaken trash heap!

 **Bimm** getting teary-eyed: No… You're wrong. There must be something I can do to help you! You… (Aims Knowledge Magisword at Vambre's face) You just need to remember. That's all..!

 **Shadow Warrior:** What are you doing..? (Pulls back) No..! Don't use that thing on me!

 **Narrator** : LEGENDARY KNOWLEDGE MAGISWORD!

The Knowledge Magisword fires its purple ray onto Vambre's face, resulting in her body to once again seizing like a broken animation. Only this time, her eyes begin to revert back to their original self. Externally, the corruption is still feeding into her very spirit. Spiritually, she's seeing the good that she used to be…

…

 _ **Kid Vambre:**_ _We're going to be great warriors, and we're going to do it our way!_

 _ **Cattus:**_ _You are the bold!_

 _ **Centurion:**_ _Come at me, bro!_

 _ **Civilians:**_ _HOORAY FOR THE WARRIORS!_

 _ **Prohyas**_ _: Hey, Sis, in case something were to happen, and I'm not saying anything will, just know that I'm right next to ya._

 _ **Vambre**_ _: Let's make Mother proud._

…

 _ **Toon God:**_ _Vambre. Your mother lied. Neither of you are warriors after all. You're all lackeys. Easy to abandon and forget. But with my power, I WILL make you into what you were meant to be. A star…_

…

 **Shadow Warrior** with normal teary eyes: ...Bimm..? No… (Holds head) No..! She mustn't win! (Stomach shines and fumbles)

Shadow Warrior fumbles forward holding her gut dropping her Magisword pouch that was shrouded in the virus field. She reaches into it for one last Magisword. The Hyperspace Magisword. Using this, she spawns a portal in between her and Bimm which she pushes with a pulse from her palm, still emitting a dark aura around it. As the portal to the lab slowly journeys to Sadie still on the ground, Bimm turns her attention back to Vambre hastily!

 **Vambre** crying: Forgive me, Bimm…

Bimm's fur seizes in fear realizing ahead of time that Vambre Warrior is about to commit one last act in her life. Immediately without a second to lose, Bimm makes a run for it with the Knowledge Magisword and Ball of Yarn Magisword in hand, all while the sorrowful warrior combusts into waves of code dismantling the environment around it! Before it can reach Bimm and the portal, she lifts Sadie from the ground by the hand and quickly drags her through the warp gate; both falling through it as the fiery explosions burst through the other side! In addition, Sadie's electrostaff falls through as well with Vambre's yellow bandanna pierced into its very tip. Now that Vambre is gone and no one else from the world of Lyvsheria is left, only Bimm MaBarnacle/Catty-Rumpus remains…

The portal closes from a distant explosion in the upper floors where XJ-GAMMA keeps the fight going against Starfire, Gaz, and Rose Quartz! The three girls still hold their own against the corrupted titan bot, slowly but surely starting to severely damage its hard exterior. But beneath the rubble from the chaos coming down to the current floor, Nora keeps her hand rested on the antivirus, fallen with her from the carnage but still uploading as planned. Bimm keeps Sadie against the wreckage of the collapsed roof where the sky is exposed before going over to Nora to lift the debris from her back. Underneath Nora is the main computer without its monitor hooked up to the capsule containing the antivirus, successfully reaching 100% and ready for use.

 **Bimm** turning over Nora: Doctor..! (Cradles Nora's face)

Although still partially under rubble, the injured doctor's body and clothing have been ruined. Only the upper half of her body remain somewhat functional. Slowly, she turns her bloodied head around slowly to look at Bimm, and suddenly, she beams and feels the anthropomorphic feline's face. With her other hand, she puts on her broken red glasses next to her letting go of the capsule, disconnects it and gently scoots it over.

 **Nora** struggling to keep her smirk: I know you will find a way dear. Do not, doubt, yourself…

Nora in a few seconds allows for her body to go completely limp shutting her eyes are resting her head against Bimm's lap. By this point, Bimm's expressions say it all. Her face looks overly somber, not crying, but looking extremely down completely ignoring the chaos ensuing behind her. XJ-GAMMA is still pummeling Rose and Gaz. She smacks Gaz into a wall, pins Rose to the floor with her foot preparing to shoot. Jasper keeps Gaz cornered. However, Gaz doesn't care. She sees a breaker switch in the wall next to her and smashes her fist in it causing the lights to flicker again. When the lights go out for a second, she disappears. And she returns ramming herself into XJ-GAMMA's calf tripping her off Rose! She drops her arm towards Jasper and accidentally shoots her through the walls reducing her to her triangular gemstone! Rose gets her sword back in hand anticipating another attack from the corrupted robot. Instead, though, XJ-8 shuts herself down as the power dies out. Gaz looks up to the top floor where other corrupted people were just starting to get inside the lower level. But they too seemingly shut down and go limp as their own data exits their bodies into the halo in space. Only a few like Zim and Garnet don't die and keep walking to the group. They're too tired to keep going this time. Each blow they dealt and each blow they took was too much. But one thing didn't occur to each of them, including Starfire in the back after getting blown away by GAMMA, evident by the scorch marks behind her. The warp gate used to bring all of them to the lab in the first place was hidden behind the walls Jasper was blown into. Along with the antivirus, Nora had ordered Rose and Gaz to activate the backup generators to bring power to the portal to ensure immediate travel to Dimsdale where the rest of the Toon Force are headed to next. Seeing this, Rose hops once for joy and immediately goes to check on the injured Sadie, still laying on the ground.

 **Rose** : Sadie, are you o-

 **Sadie** crazily yelling: YEAH I AM! Where's the other guys?! I'll murder em!\

 **Gaz** : …? What..?

 **Rose** feeling Sadie's forehead: Oh dear… I've seen this happen before with Gumball. She's been knocked in the head, but she'll recover soon.

 **Starfire** : Thank goodness… (Looks towards Bimm)

 **Bimm** still looking down at Nora's face: ...

 **Rose** : Bimm! There you are! Where's… (Looks down at Bimm's feet) Where's your shoes?

 **Bimm** : I jumped away from Vambre.

 **Rose** : Is she still here..?

 **Bimm** near tears: She was…

 **Starfire** : I am, terribly sorry for your loss, Bimm…

 **Bimm** getting back up wiping her tears: It's ok. (Picks up antivirus ball) I just wanna go somewhere else right now…

 **Sadie** talking faster: Lucky for you! That's where we're going! (Points to warp tunnel) Onward, captain!

The five girls stop for a moment hearing the environment reducing to code like the rest. The virus entity, now fused with the Void, is now beginning to delete the world itself like it did the other parts of the multiverse. The women step past Jasper's gemstone and enter through the gate into the warp current like they have before. Like before, someone behind them chases them down. This time, however, it's more than one person. Garnet, Zim, and now Dib after being overwhelmed with corruption had followed them inside! The other girls keep going in hopes they'll reach the end, but Gaz looks behind. Sadie remains in a dazed state and trips and falls through the portal at the end of the tunnel, with Rose and Starfire catching up to her. Before leaving, Bimm looks back at Gaz and waits for her to follow.

 **Bimm** : Ms. Membrane..?

 **Gaz** glaring at the corrupted cartoons: Get outta here Bimm. I've got this. Zim and my brother need me...again.

 **Bimm** : But, won't you-

Gaz turns her head towards Bimm to give a glaring look to her, which catches the distressed cat lady off guard and worries her.

 **Bimm** : I'm sorry. I've overstepped my boundaries again.

 **Gaz** : Keep doing it.

Bimm's eyes widen slightly and wears a very confused expression on her face while Gaz, for a moment, raises her face at her conveying a hopeful style before turning her attention back to her opponents, leaving Bimm to escape with the rest of the girls. As she slowly does, Gaz clenches her fists with her default expression coming back to form. The remaining girls land through the other side when the portal closes with Gaz still inside. The area they land on, unlike how everyone had thought, strangely is a quiet deciduous forest area at night. The halo is still in the sky, but it's much more distant from the planet and not as eerie to look at anymore. The group calmly look up to the figure in space, both upset and awed by it. Bimm, suddenly, starts to grow tired and sickly.

 **Sadie** : You ok? You look kinda funny.

 **Bimm** fainting: I...I...Ugh…(Collapses)

 **Starfire** : Bimm..?!

 **Rose** feeling Bimm's face: Ahaha...Don't worry guys. She's ok. Just exhausted.

 **Starfire** : I do not blame her. We have seen things we really shouldn't have. Perhaps should rest for now.

 **Rose** : Good idea.

 **Sadie** : I'm coming, Elizabeth! (Falls on back and goes to sleep)

 **Rose** sitting next to Starfire: Don't worry. She will recover soon. I think we all will. We've just gotta be patient.

 **Starfire** : Ah, yes. You're right. I do not remember when I slept either. (Lays down) Goodnight, Ms. Quartz.

 **Rose** laying on her back with her hands on her belly: Goodnight. (Looks at stars)

Starfire is quick to go into a deep slumber like Bimm and Sadie, but Rose stays up just a little longer watching the sky. Normally her species don't rest at all, but she's used to it since she's been adapting with the Toon Force, similar to how her alternate counterpart in this timeline learned from her husband and other Earthlings. Despite all the negativity that just occurred before her, she still keeps a calm demeanor. Though she worries greatly for the Toon Force, her gems, and Bimm resting next to her. In her mind, she hopes that her sadness doesn't last forever, and that the others keep their hopes high. They still have a chance…

 _End of Chapter 9_


	11. Chapter 10

Gumball and co. traverse through the maze-like area smashing through thousands of buildings and debris from Amity Park and Elmore to reach the Toon Force! Penny blasts through all the rubble with her fireballs smiling and graciously darting forward!

 **Gumball** riding Dragon Penny: Aw yeah!

 **Anais** : Stop enjoying this! Stop enjoying this!

 **Momo** holding Anais: I think I see the Toon Force way over there by those towers stacked against each other!

 **Richard** : Great! But how're we all gonna get through that portal they said they have?

 **Bobert** : I believe we may already have the answer. (Points to ruins)

In the ruins, a rocket ship resembling the Ghost Assault Vehicle sits against a dirty waterfall at the edge of the planet surface. Penny drops Gumball and Alt. Anais off with her left wing to check out the shuttle, seeing that it's suffered from damage from the planetary collision but patched up by the rest of the gang standing in and out of it.

 **Ashi** : Ah, there you are!

 **Momo** hugging Ashi: Hey Master.

 **Spongebob** : YOU'VE MADE IT! (Shakes Gumball's hand) Nice to meet you little guy!

 **Gumball** : Is this, uh...Is this the new guy I heard on our group chat?

 **Danny** : Yep! His name is Spongebob Squarepants! We used to be buds back in the day with our old team. Isn't that right?

 **Spongebob** : Right! And what's your name?

 **Gumball** : Gumball. But you can just call me GB. (Leans over to Penny) _Don't ask why, but this guy's giving me the 'I will never let you go' vibes._

 **Penny** : Honey, please. At least show some respect. My name is Penny! Nice to meet you, Mr. Squarepants.

 **Spongebob** : Oh I can't wait to work with you all to save the day again! We've just lost a lotta people, but I'm willing to bet we can get em all back together!

 **Squidward** : There's the confidence we should be scared of coming from him.

 **Dani** : Hey, lighten up guys! We've still got a chance! But we've gotta get in there before anything else bad happens!

 **Jack Fenton:** She's right! I'm booting up the Fenton Ghost Projector right now!

 **Maddie** plugging in the projector to the ship: We're all set, honey!

 **Jack Fenton** pressing a bridge button: Engage!

The small old-fashioned projector in the cockpit of the shuttle activates and successfully projects a large enough ghost portal against the cliff side the ship was sitting on earlier!

 **Jazz** raising her arms: Wohoo!

 **Patrick and Spongebob:** YAY!

 **Scaramouche** : Oh finally! Now we're gettin' somewhere!

 **Timmy** : Let's just hope that Void thing didn't get all the way in there too!

 **Jazz** manning the controls: Everybody get in! We're about to launch!

On the other side of the portal is the Ghost Zone once again, at first seeming relatively normal until the ship enters through. Inside, the space is now corrupted partially by bits and pieces of assets from the Void and black squares and rectangles that seem to be breaking apart the green area around it like frames of glass. The doors leading to other places in and out of the zone are missing or broken, and there aren't any ghosts flying around; an eerily unusual case for the Fentons.

 **Danny** : Oh no… It's worse than I thought…! It DID seep into the Ghost Zone!

 **Momo** : I remember Captain Zange went with her crew to someplace in here. I haven't heard from them either.

 **Anais** : Didn't you say you had a dragon with you?

 **Momo** : Yeah, he went with her on her pirate adventure. I just hope he and the rest are ok.

 **Carl** : I dunno… This place still looks kinda spooky. (Sees random spirit fly past the ship window) WAH! (Falls down)

 **Timmy** : Kinda reminds me of our old adventure together, right Spongebob?

 **Spongebob** reminiscing: Aaah... Those were the days. Good times. Good times…

 **Sam** chuckling: I'll never forget that time all the people of Amity Park were possessed.

 **Danny** : Or when Vlad took residents in Casper High.

 **Timmy** : You mean, where it once stood?

Spongebob, Timmy, and Danny share a laugh together in a brief moment of bonding.

 **Cindy** : I'm glad you guys got to have fun. Jimmy never wanted to bring me on any adventures like that unless I got myself involved with it first.

 **Timmy** : I'm just glad you could come with us for the ones with just Jimmy and me. And ever since the Toon Force was formed, we could do all sorts of things together!

 **Cindy** : All I did was stay home and soak my mother's feet so she wouldn't flake again!

 **Spongebob, Carl, Momo, Sheen, Gumball, and Richard** cringing **:** Eeeew...

 **Cindy** : Don't worry. I had Jimmy make something to stop that from happening. By the way, don't you guys know where we're even going?

 **Jazz** piloting with Jack Fenton: Yes. I saved the coordinates last time anyone tried to visit Fairy World. Skulker did it years ago when we hadn't crossed over.

 **Timmy** : Wait, HE visited Fairy World?!

 **Jazz** : Yeah, he used to make deals with the Antifairies! Their technology isn't that bad when you try them out. Like this one! (Turns on speaker)

A loud ear piercing frequency plays, causing everyone on board the ship to fall to the floors and cover their ears!

 **Gumball** covering his ears: AGH! MY EARS!

 **Sheen** screaming: IT BUUUURNS!

 **Flora** next to Gumball: MAKE IT STOOP!

 **Jazz** turning off the speaker nervously: O-oops..! Sorry...

 **Danny** : It's ok, sis. We've already been through enough. But we don't wanna end up losing our hearing too!

 **Maddie** : But you have to admit, it was funny!

 **Jack** seeing the portal on the radar: Alright! We're nearing the portal to Dimmwit's Ville now! (Points to the portal near Jazz) That one, over to that platform in front of us!

The portal Jack points to turns out to be incredibly small compared to the size of the Fenton Rocket and the passenger capacity.

 **Jazz** : That's the portal?! It's too small.

 **Sam** : Great..! Now we've gotta get outta here and enter the portal one by one without the ship!

 **Maddie** : Not necessarily. The projector should be able to increase its size. You just need to-

 **Spongebob** looking outside the window: INCOMING!

 **Danny** turning to Spongebob and the window: Wha..?!

Out of virtually nowhere, a stray ecto missile rockets into the Fenton Shuttle and knocks it off course! It rocks everyone in the passenger section to the left side and jerks the pilots forward, smacking Jazz's face into the steering stick!

 **Jazz** still clenching the sticks: Aow!

 **Maddie** struggling with the controls: We're out of control! (Turns to Jazz and feels her forehead)

 **Jack Fenton:** GOING DOWN! BRACE YOURSELVES!

Sheen, Carl, Squidward, Spongebob, and Patrick hug each other and scream! Danny and Dani pull themselves together and go intangible, phasing through the bottom of the shuttle to lift it toward the broken street platform where the Ghost Portal sits. The weight of the vessel causes them to accidentally drop the ship and fall out of range, causing the shuttle to make a huge crash landing against the hard surface! The cockpit is completely smashed into the ground while the passenger side is flipped upside down! The interior is equally damaged and starts catching on fire, but Flora has everyone underneath her round shield tucked against her stomach!

 **Flora** : You guys alright?

 **Gumball** feeling against Flora's breasts: Yeah… Cozy and shocked, but alright.

 **Spongebob** : Where's Danny?!

 **Sam** : He and Daniella went outside. We have to find them!

 **Jazz** in the broken cockpit: Uuugh…

 **Sam** : Huh..? (Shifts through debris to bridge) Jazz..?

The cockpit is completely totaled. The interior is warped to the point where it's inaccessible. The only person in it is Jazz, who's still sitting in her seat partially crushed against bits of the control panel and the road broken into against her stomach. The rest of Jazz above her stomach is battered and her black clothes have been torn while her forehead bleeds from the impact of the crash.

 **Sam** scrambling to Jazz' back: JAZZ!

 **Jazz** barely facing Sam in pain: Don't…! I'll be fine. Just go find Danny and get outta here..! NOW!

Sam reluctantly does as Jazz wants and crawls back outside the ship with everyone else before the fires inside spread even further. Once everyone is evacuated, the shuttle starts to combust and fully destroys itself from the inside out taking Jazz in the process! Sam stumbles in shock, but this doesn't last long as yet another missile explodes onto the ground! Just above the Toon Force is Skulker, hovering with his jetpack aiming a massive red ecto cannon at the group.

 **Sam** hesitating: Skulker..?!

 **Walker** hovering from underneath Skulker: Neither of you had gone to the Trash Bin or been absorbed. (Squints) That's against the rules...

Skulker aims his gun again with his right arm, when suddenly, Dani comes to the rescue shoving her fist into Skulker's right cheek sending him far from the others! Sam seizes the opportunity to shoot her small but powerful ecto wrist ray at Walker, but he shields himself with a pink wall that shatters on impact and blows him back a few inches! In retaliation, he lifts his left forearm commanding hundreds upon thousands of ghosts behind him to rise and charge forward. And unlike their normal selves, they all either have red or a menacing purple aura around them; some having glitched particles warping their very forms.

 **Timmy** : Are you kidding me..?! Now the whole Ghost Zone's after us!

 **Chester** balling his fists: There's so many of em! We've gotta get outta here, pronto!

 **Desiree** in the distance: I don't think so…

A pink and purple mist surrounds Chester, AJ, Sheen, Carl, Scaramouche, and Flora. Flora prepares herself and gathers the boys beside her looking for the spirit.

 **Scaramouche** : Oh, I know how it is! (Takes out flute and plays tune)

The clouds start shifting away from the heroes exposing the Ghost Portal in front of them and Ember, who seemed to have been waiting on them to finish. Desiree poofs into reality beside her and covers her ears.

 **Ember** : How bout a love song?! (Shreds guitar)

Ember shreds her guitar and shoves everyone far from her face! Spongebob bounces across the platform and almost falls off the edge, thankfully rescued by Dani when she jets over to his aid to catch him by the shoulders!

 **Dani** : I've got ya, Sponge!

 **Spongebob** : We've gotta go back for Danny!

 **Dani** : That's what I'm gonna do.

 **Momo** : Count me in!

 **Alt. Anais:** A-ah-ah! You're not going anywhere, Momo. Not without me or Bob!

 **Bobert:** I will accompany you.

 **Momo** : I don't want you to get hurt, Bobert! I've gotta get out there! You leave and take care of the other you…(Looks around) wherever he is, and Mom! I-I mean, young Mom! I mean… (Pulls out sword) Daogh, you get the idea!

Momo and her mother charge into the fight. Lydia gets in front of Anais, both palms fully charged in a red blaze. The tall rabbit is quick to react, taking her left foot and performing a kick with her shin into the ghost lady's neck! Hotep intervenes and shoots out a set of his bandages like tentacles over to Momo to keep her sword down, but she simply lets go of it leaps onto his face knocking him over! The Vultures try sweeping her off from the ground. Their efforts, however, are thwarted by Flora when she slings her shield like a frisbee into them!

 **Flora** pointing toward Chester and AJ: Look out!

AJ and Chester are cornered by the great behemoth's long tail and about to be crushed by heavy loads of cargo from the Box Ghost! The behemoth is too busy holding the two in place, so Carl and Sheen find a few feathers from the vultures and use them to tickle the monster's belly! He squirms and giggles, letting go of the two men and giving AJ a chance to equip his latest gadget. A button strapped to his palms that shoots out red lasers! He blasts Box Ghost away and Scaramouche uses his flute's tune to gravitate the boxes before they fall. Bullet gets behind him to try and fight back with a punch, only for Chester to get in front of him and block the knuckles with only the braces in his teeth!

 **Bullet** waving his hand around: Ouch..!

 **Chester** : Now I know why I never got these removed! (Throws punch to Bullet's face)

Bullet falls back accidentally shooting his gun into the back of Scaramouche's left heel! It doesn't hurt him but it does cause a slight malfunction he quickly takes note of.

 **Scaramouche** : Uh oh! (Morphs Heels into Wheels) Oh..! (Rolls away) WOOAAAH!

The Executioner Ghost gets close to Squidward ready to slash his head off with his axe!

 **Executioner** : Prepare for judgment.

 **Squidward** covering his forehead: AAAGH!

Suddenly in the mix, Scaramouche knocks Squidward out of the way of the chop as he rolls by! The Executioner gives a surprised look at the two seeing the assassin holding the octopus in his arms by sheer accident! The men look at each other for a moment in shock then back forward seeing a ramp at the very back of the platform!

 **Scaramouche and Squidward** holding each other: AAAAAAGH!

Both Squidward and Scaramouche hop across the ramp into the air successfully! Just below them, however, Danny, still dazed from his fall, recovers and stands straight up surveying the area.

 **Danny** : Ugh… (Taps comm button in ear) Timmy..? Timmy, you there?

 **Timmy** on the other end: I'm here, bro! Where'd ya go? Mini you is looking for you!

 **Danny** : I fell somewhere in the crevice at the back of the platform. It's really deep and I get the feeling someone is coming to kill me here.

 **Timmy** : Try and stay close! We'll help ya out!

 **Danny:** And what about mom and dad?

 **Timmy** : I dunno-

Before Timmy could finish, Danny's comm piece glitches and stutters from interference! He gasps in pain and from the noise! He removes it and tries to repair it, only to find that it broke itself from shock. Behind Danny, Technus descends from above him with his usual cocky smile.

 **Technus** : That tech the whippy dip gave ya sure ain't doin' wonders no more, huh?

 **Danny** : Technus..?! Can't say I wasn't looking forward to seeing you here. What sorta virus IS this thing to get into the Ghost Zone?!

 **Technus** : Take a wild guess!

Aragon in his dragon form swoops down and grabs onto Danny's shoulders carrying him across the trench!

 **Danny** getting carried: Aragon..?!

 **Shadow** **Dragon Aragon** : Your time has come, Phantom!

Aragon slams and grinds Danny across the side of the Trench from the bottom to the top! He let's go of him and continues to boost upward leaving Danny open for an attack from Dorothea and the Archer riding atop her back. He aims his crossbow and fires 4 arrows at the Ghost boy who simply turns intangible and let's them pass through him.

 **Danny** : You guys are infected too?! (Gets frozen by Klemper) Ngh..! (Falls into trench)

Danny crashes at the bottom of the trench again and shatters the ice around him. As he gets up, Klemper, Dorothea, Technus, Vortex, Spectra, Walker, and Skulker surround him.

 **Danny** raising his hands: Guys, guys! Look there's plenty of me to go around, but we're already on good terms here. Why don't we just talk this out and see exactly who's making you do this?

 **Skulker** : You already know, boy. The virus is our new master!

 **Dorothea** : It's what will bring us salvation!

 **Danny** : Salvation..?

 **Technus** : Yeah! It's what's gonna get us to the Elsewhereness AND out of reality!

 **Danny** thinking back: Yeah… I've heard of this before. One ghost got there? Something like an afterlife?

 **Walker** : True afterlife. The old nomad, Sojourn, was the only one to do it and never returned. Now we know why. Most of us here aren't exactly spirits, but we know there's something out there no one but the few were able to find.

 **Danny** : Look, I dunno what it is you guys are talking about, but this isn't you. You should be yelling at us to get off your lawns or stopping to say "Hey." Not killing us!

 **Spectra** : You naive fool. Do you honestly think we'd care if you were alive or dead?!

 **Danny** : No. Not most of you anyway. But still, that virus is bad juju and you know it! I've gotta break you guys out of it before it corrupts you even further! Just look what it's doing to the Ghost Zone! Your home!

Danny points over to the left of the field showing that the TV Static from the Void is now seeping into the Ghost Zone tearing the very fabric of their reality like shredded paper and broken computer files!

 **Skulker** : It can't be any worse than living here. And now that the program is exposed, we can finally leave this place! (Aims ecto launcher)

 **Spectra** : I hope you're ready for this, mentally and physically… (Fires red ecto beam)

Danny ducks just underneath the laser and goes intangible through the ground and up behind Skulker. He spin kicks him away, but Walker notices him and charges into Danny's side with his ecto shield! The poor man gets rammed into the side of a wall and pinned down to the floor! Aragon returns and he and Dorothea breath purple and hot red fire onto him! When they stop, Danny just barely has his green shield above him which Vortex quickly shatters with a whip of his arm! He points to his foe's face as large blue lightning strikes down from a pink cloud just above him! Electrocuted, Danny struggles to lift himself from the ground and is left awestruck at his foes turning against him once more. After a brief pause, Danny takes a deep breath and shouts his Ghostly Wail! Mostly everyone gets blown into the air. All except for Technus, who's been saved thanks to Vortex's mini tornado he spawned just in time before the attack. Technus whistles for someone distant from them. Suddenly, a huge vine breaks through the ground and wraps itself around Danny's leg! Undergrowth in his titanic form smashes through the surface from above the trench visible to the rest of the Toon Force on the other side, battling their own fair share of ghosts!

 **Penny** : Oh dear…!

 **Timmy** : Guys, Danny needs our help! He's over by the trench where that, green chicken, plant-looking thing is!

 **Sam** grabbing an even bigger launcher from the wreckage of the shuttle: Good! Penny, Gumball, I need you!

 **Penny** : I'm on it! (Morphs into dragon)

Penny leaps off the broken side of the platform low enough that Sam and Gumball can hop on! With one blast from Sam's cannon from the back, Penny boosts forward like a rocket when she unfolds her wings! Next to them comes Dani still holding Spongebob by the shoulders to help.

 **Wanda** next to Timmy: Timmy, we need to make sure everyone escapes successfully while they go to save Danny!

 **Timmy** : You're right. Anyone who's free, com'on and let's get going!

Cornered, Danny gets shoved, kicked, punched, and unable to go intangible against anyone as the virus controlling them glitches him out. He forms an ecto construct shaped like a kliever to slice through the vines holding him down to fly out going towards Undergrowth at full speed! But to his dismay, Vortex uses a heavy force of wind to blow him to the side! Walker swells the scale of his body to massive proportions just as much as Undergrowth's and smacks Danny down to the ground once more! As soon as he is nearly face-first on the dirt, hands down about to raise himself from the thorns and cables circling him, from behind, a long whip with a purple morning star on its end strikes directly into Danny's spine with an extremely loud "CRACK!" In agony his pupils nearly shrink and his mouth gapes open unable to scream or react beyond utter horror! A huge amount of blood gushes from his back like an explosion from the impact as he falls side first onto the concrete floor! As Danny coughs, he twitches painfully setting himself to the side of his right arm for a better view while trying to ease the pain in his wound. Just above him stands Amethyst and Connie; both looking rather devious and red-eyed like the others who were corrupted.

 **Danny** coughing: ...You're...Amethyst…and Connie..! (Coughs) Rose really wasn't kidding when she said you guys turned against her.

 **Amethyst** : Say goodbye, old man.

Connie prepares to lunge her longsword right into the center of Danny's ruined back to his utter horror! Luckily, one blast from a distant cannon from atop the trench saves him just in time! Connie is blown away turning Danny's attention to the top of the cliff where his parents, Maddie and Jack, stand fully armed with their Fenton Gadgets!

 **Maddie** holding the massive Ecto Launcher: Stay away from our boy!

 **Danny** : Huh. It's been a long time since my parents had to come rescue me, as Danny Phantom no less.

 **Ghosts and Gems:** 01000100 01000101 01010011 01010100 01010010 01001111 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100000 01000101 01010010 01000001 01010011 01000101 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 01001101 00100001 00100001 00100001

All the ghosts turn their attention away from Danny to his parents who immediately throw a heavy punch to Klemper and Aragon's faces with their Ghost Gauntlets! Amethyst catches Maddie's arms with her whip and slings her off the platform. Luckily, as she falls, she fires her launcher into her and Dorothea from behind! Maddie sticks the landing perfectly still firing to help Jack against Skulker and Walker, who are strafing around him trying to avoid his heavy punches! One of the blows knocks Walker into submission while Skulker fires a barrage of homing missiles in the air expecting them to aim for Jack. Instead, however, some of them travel over to Penny, Sam, Spongebob, GB, and Dani, who are just about to land to get Danny! Stunned, Penny flies away with Dani while Sam fires her cannon across the sky to blow up the projectiles!

 **Technus** getting pummeled by Jack's gauntlets: This is gettin' nowhere! (Phases through ground to Fenton Rocket from distance) May as well take it up a notch!

Back at the portal, Scaramouche and Squidward accidentally roll into Carl and Sheen through the warp gate! Scaramouche, however, peeps through the other side to check on everyone else. Ashi in particular is having a hard time seeing through Desiree's mist.

 **Ashi** trying to sense Desiree: Ugh..! It's hard enough I've fought a literal demon! Now I'm finding literal spirits..?! I wish she'd make this easier!

 **Desiree** : Your wish is my command! (Poofs mist away) ...Wait...WHAT?!

Flora immediately bashes her shield against Desiree's forehead knocking her into a silly daze against the ground with bird ghosts chirping around her face.

 **Flora** : Huh. That WAS easy!

Technus seizes the opportunity to convert the remaining pieces of the broken Fenton Rocket into a tall building-sized fiery ghost robot! It launches a fireball right for Richard, Brad, Patrick, and Cindy who fall in either direction from the wave of the explosion! Before falling completely off the edge into the Void, Cindy catches herself with a missile from Skulker still seeking Dani and Penny! Though the missile is locked, Cindy uses her upper body strength to turn it to a different direction toward the robot's face! At the nick of time, she hops off and lets the projectile destroy the mech in its entirety with just one shot, but the speed of the weapon shoots her far toward the end of the battlefield! Seeing Technus about to reassemble a new machine to combat the Toon Force, AJ grabs his modded phone from his pocket and inputs a code on its debug mode. With the code placed, Technus' gear starts malfunctioning!

 **Technus** : What the..? (Opens jetpack) Huh..?! (Slouches down) Aw nuts! (Rockets away) Not agaAAAAAAAAAAA-

Penny smiles when she takes notice of AJ's achievement from below, though is quickly cut off from both Dorothea and Aragon in their dragon forms chasing after her. Just before they could chomp down on her tail, Technus flies into the two of them and sends each of them into the pit of the Void where the blackness of the TV static aligns. Going into it causes them to convert into wireframe, then botched animation, then fading code!

 **Dragon Penny:** Oh no..! Dani, be careful! The Void's already taken over!

 **Dani** stopping in place: You're right! I don't see any of the doors or green hues of the Ghost Zone anymore! We've gotta get out of here! (Taps comm piece) Guys, hurry up! We don't have much time left!

 **Jack Fenton** socking Vortex in the gut: I wish I could, second daughter. But we're having trouble saving our son! (Kicks Skulker away) I just hope it doesn't get any worse… I've got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Together, Spongebob and Gumball help Danny walk by placing his shoulders over theirs while Sam and Maddie defend them with their launchers!

 **Gumball** : Come on, Gost Guy! You've got this!

 **Spongebob** : Yeah! You're Danny Phantom!

 **Danny** : Thanks for the encouragement.

Suddenly, Connie hops down to the three men to attempt a quick chop to their stomachs only to have it stopped mid-strike by Momo's hand against the hilt from out of nowhere! Behind her is her adult mother Anais, still keeping close with her daughter to ensure her safety.

 **Momo** : This party's over!

 **Alt. Anais** : Get outta here, boys! We'll follow you!

 **Gumball and Danny** : You're the boss.

Penny comes over to the men with her wing spread to let them on before taking flight back to the other side where Sam and Maddie are. Spectra then descends from above. Connie draws her weapon again and the two begin to fight the samurai family! Connie goes first. At first she jumps and spins in the air to disorient Momo's vision, but the girl doesn't lose focus. She goes on the defensive and dodges and directs her sword with every slash of Connie's blade while traveling backwards across the trench. Spectra morphs her whole body into her black shadowy form to manipulate herself into an elongated mass around Anais. She is grabbed like a rope and about to be cut in the throat by Spectra's long claw-like nails. But instead of ducking, she jerks herself to the side and bites down on her wrist with her buck teeth!

 **Spectra** : AGH!

The rabbit girl doesn't let go even after she's cut in the ear by Spectra's other hand! Eventually her opponent shifts back into her regular improved form waving her left wrist around to ease the pain in the red mark!

 **Alt. Anais** shrugging and grinning cheekily **:** Sorry. I'm a professional.

 **Momo** clashing: Fight it, Connie! (Lands on knee from blocking) You don't do this! Rose taught me that when she learned about you from this timeline!

 **Connie** in a deeper tone of voice: The Quartz..?! The one who's caused my best friend, my partner so much pain because of HER mistakes?! (Backs away) Never!

Connie retaliates with a short kick to Momo's chin disorienting her and making her drop her sword, which she almost immediately catches with her left toes from the ledge so it doesn't fall into the void. Connie again comes in for a chop, but Momo gets onto her hands and guards the attack with the sword held by her foot raised in the air! She kicks Connie back with her right foot whilst flipping back over grabbing her blade with her left hand! As soon as she recovers, Connie makes another slashing motion and Momo's top half and left sleeve of her gi get cut, almost slicing into her arm in the process! Connie performs yet another attack and successfully cuts Momo's back just below her hair when she turned around to lunge!

 **Momo** cringing: Ngh..! (Squints in focus)

All four opponents battle next to each other! Momo's blade clashes rapidly with Connie's with every hit getting closer and closer to their faces until Connie leaves an opening for Momo to duck and kick up into the left of her face cracking her glasses! Connie retaliates by knocking Momo in the back of the head with the bottom of her sword and prepares to strike her down! Quickly Anais notices but so does Spectra. The mad ghost charges her right palm to shove into Anais' face only for her to be grabbed by the wrist and aimed at Connie! Spectra accidentally blasts her away and gets kneed by Anais' left knee, then headbutted, then kicked by her right foot into a boulder that completely crumbles upon contact!

 **Momo** cheering and raising her sword: Woahoo! Mom!

Connie recovers immediately, taking a rock from next to her and throwing it at Anais' nose with a loud "HONK" from it! She stumbles and covers her face for a moment while Connie comes in for another attack to Momo! The young samurai merely lifts her left leg to kick her in the face knocking her down! Momo raises her sword, not in heavy aggression, but to try to scare her opponent out of her corruption. This backfires when Connie retaliates by blocking her face just inches from it with her blade! Momo side hops by accident to the edge of the cliff almost fumbling off seeing the Void already finished absorbing the Ghost Zone! Connie attempts another chop to Momo's face which she guards! And when Anais tries to intervene, Amethyst grapples her leg with her whip and slings her away! She tries smacking her flail down to her gut again mere moments before Dani shoots her far to the back of the field with a huge ecto beam!

 **Dani** : Go save your daughter!

As Momo is slowly about to fail her guard against the manipulated Connie, above her, Cindy recovers from her fall from the missile she rode and notices.

 **Cindy** : Quick! Someone throw me!

 **Patrick** : I've got it!

Patrick comes out of nowhere and picks up Cindy with one hand by her back and throws her down! Momo's defensive strategy soon gets rivaled by Connie's improved offense, forcing her to let go of her guard. Just when it seemed Connie was about to lunge straight into Momo's gut, Cindy comes from above to dropkick straight into Connie's side! The impact breaks open the ground beneath them, almost causing them to fall had it not been for Momo sticking her sword into the cliffside at the right time! She catches Cindy with her foot and Cindy catches Connie's right hand, causing her to jutt for a moment and drop her sword into the virus pit below, erasing it!

 **Momo** : Hold on, Connie!

 **Alt. Anais** running: MOMMY'S COMING!

 **Momo** : Huh..?

Anais bends down and helps Momo up by the arms, but the weight of she and the other two girls causes the surface to crack!

 **Momo** : Wait, Mom! The ground!

 **Connie** with her eyes getting back to normal: …

 **Cindy** : Keep your grip, Connie. We'll get you outta here!

 **Connie** getting teary eyed: You guys… I'm so sorry…!

 **Cindy** losing her grip: No, wait!

Upset at her failure and betrayal, Connie loosens her grip with Cindy and plummets to the deep recesses of the Void where she, like the rest, fades into nothing instantly. Anais still has trouble lifting her daughter without cracking the ground and Momo panics, but suddenly, she feels a distinct push that loosens the weight on both she and Cindy. Together, they're lifted, equally disheartened to see an ally go wearing a somber look on her face. For at least a minute, they stare deeply at the static of the space in thought. Both upset and confused at the sight of the victims turning into raw data as well as the push Momo got from seemingly nothing; though it strangely felt like a person did it. All this tension is quickly disrupted when the surface itself starts to tremble!

 **Momo** : We've gotta run! This is where Dani comes in! (Whistles)

Dani hears Momo's whistling while battling Amethyst at equal level and ends her duel to assist.

 **Dani** : Hold onto each other's hands and I'll take you up.

Back up top, Sam and Maddie pull out two Fenton Thermoses they use to suck up the ghosts around Jack, who's had his clothes torn from fighting Vortex and Skulker long enough. Each enemy is imprisoned as the group traverse back to the Ghost Portal to their next objective: Dimsdale. Any remaining Toon Force members other than Dani, Sam, Cindy, Maddie, and Jack Fenton escape through the warp gate just in time.

 **Dani** : That sure was a close one!

 **Sam** : Yeah! Talk about betrayal. I didn't think we'd get that many ghosts to come after us… (Yawns) ...Anyone...Anyone else getting sleepy..?

 **Maddie** getting tired and slower: Yes… As a matter of fact, I am… (Yawns)

The next time someone yawns, the titanic Nocturn emerges from their breaths out of a purple and black mist, surprising them but still keeping them down.

 **Nocturn** : I've known all along this would happen. But some of you lack any importance in the grand finale. (Raises hand)

Suddenly, the Ghost Thermoses start rattling and explode out of Maddie and Sam's pockets freeing all the ghosts trapped inside and fusing with Nocturn to form a powerful, but glitchy monster unidentifiable to anyone other than a big purple and black mass of faces! Behind it is the halo in the Void shining brightly and pulsing with raw data flow! Each wave pushes the heroes close and closer to the warp gate. Though Jack and Maddie stand guard with their cannons ready for more. Both of them glare at each other for a moment in thought before staring straight at their destiny.

 **Jack Fenton** : Maddie… Are ya thinking what I'm thinking..?

 **Maddie** : I am. I love you hun...

 **Sam** : What are you guys waiting for?! We've gotta get outta here now!

 **Jack Fenton** : Not by a long shot! These ghosts can open portals from wherever we are to Dimmwit's Ville any day! If we don't keep em busy, they'll definitely come for ya!

 **Maddie** : Tell Danny we love him and that we'll find a way out of here once your job is done! (Aims cannon at group) Now leave!

The heroes don't hesitate to escape, forced to by Maddie who aims her cannon at them for their safety. Once they exit, she and her husband face the merged ghost about to strike down at them with its massive botched insectoid appendage! By the time all the heroes escape through to Dimsdale, the portal behind them immediately closes!

 **Sam** in shock: ..!

 **Timmy** : Hey, where's Danny's Mom and Pop? I thought they were with you.

 **Sam** quietly speaking: ...They're not coming.

 **Timmy** raising his eyebrows in a sorrowful manner: ...

 **Dani** : I can't believe they'd do 's no way they could survive that!

 **Cindy** : Well, hey, they gave us a fighting chance. None of the ghosts that were against us is coming to stop us from going anywhere.

 **Danny** sat on the red surface: That's, somewhat comforting… Jazz?

Next to Danny in the red mist is Jazz, injured like he but still able to walk and hold her injured stomach.

 **Sam** : Jazz..?!

 **Jazz** coughing: (Coughs) I told you I'd be fine!

 **Alt. Bobert:** (Garbled Noises)

 **Bobert** : I understand what he said. He says he could not let her die here.

 **Sam** : But...You're too hurt…

 **Injured Jazz:** I know. I… (Gets on knees)

Sam quickly comes to comfort Jazz with Danny, who's still unable to move his back too much from injury. Bobert scans her, and he detects the damages internally done to her are fatal. Jazz holds her gut and looks up to her young brother graciously to tell both of them "But I'm not exactly dead. No one ever is..." Her body, from her legs to her face fades into binary data to the sky where the halo rests in the distance above the clouds in space from the stars. Sam immediately breaks down into silent tears against her husband's bloodied chest while he too sheds many tears. Only in his case, he's taking into account what his sibling told him and looks up at the stars, saddened, confused, and with a faint glimmer of hope. The rest of the Toon Force don't say a word. Some shut their eyes deeply in their mind. Others continue to look at the spot Jazz was in before she disappeared, both baffled and confused by it. The same feelings go toward Jack and Maddie Fenton whose status is unknown.

 **Spongebob** : Hey… We shouldn't let this get to us…

 **Danny** glaring seriously at Spongebob: …

 **Spongebob** : Er, I-I mean, um… We shouldn't let it keep us from going forward. They've given us a fighting chance. And now we've gotta finish it for em!

Danny faintly smiles back at Spongebob with tears still pouring from his eyes.

 **Timmy** nodding: You know what… You've got it. You've got it since day one. And we're back in Dimsdale. (Smiles) Which means, the source should be around here close by!

 **Carl** : And where might that be?

 **Timmy** : I have no idea!

Around the Toon Force, the entirety of Dimsdale is reduced to a burning red crater at the very heart surrounded by an apocalyptic grave of fallen structures and buildings greyed and blackened by ash. Purple-grey spikes protrude from the ground across the map and the haze in the skies are filled with red. The mountains remain, suggesting to everyone that their destination lies just beyond their reach. But somewhere further off from the state is a place that tells a much different tale. One where the forgotten stay forevermore…

 _End of Chapter 10_


	12. Chapter 11

Down at the Research District in the Forgotten Society, Jimmy Neutron and his robot dog Goddard are led by Jessica the Cat to a relatively spread-out location. There are three buildings. One of which goes to the back where the waterfall is, another serving as the main garage where a giant two story robot with flames and a car for a head sit, and another school-looking complex stretching across the area to the west.

 **Jimmy** : So this is where I find what I need?

 **Jessica** : Yup. That's it. You'll find a nerdy girl named Phoebe and that texan squirrel in there.

 **Jimmy** : I know who they are. Phoebe used to be our communications expert back home!

 **Jessica** : Well I hope she recognizes your spikey whippy dip. I'm outta here. (Starts walking away) Got another show to catch.

 **Jimmy** : Thanks for your help! (Looks at Goddard) Ok boy. Let's see what she's been up to and how much we can learn from her.

When Jimmy opens the front door at the small steps of the building, he is greeted by Jack coming from the hallway to the right.

 **Jimmy** : Jack? What're you doing here?

 **Jack** : Nothing. I just met Phoebe. Phoebe is good.

 **Jimmy** squinting one eye while Goddard tilts his head: A-are you ok? You don't sound like yourself.

 **Jack** : Oh! Just fine. Nothing is wrong here.

 **Jimmy** : Are you sure? I mean, I imagine it must be pretty difficult seeing any remnant of your world from this timeli-

 **Jack** spazzing out: Did you say timeline? Is Aku near?! (Grabs onto Jimmy's shoulders) Tell me!

 **Jimmy** : D-Don't worry Jack! Aku's not here anymore. We already got rid of him when we traveled back in time, remember?

 **Jack** letting go: Oh. Sorry.

 **Jimmy** : Anyway, do you know which way Phoebe is?

 **Jack** : Yes. She is down the hall to the right where I came. Second floor. Room 209.

 **Jimmy** : Thank you! We'll just be on our way! (Starts walking off) Don't forget the remedy!

 **Jack** : Y-yes… (Exits building) Yes, the remedy…

Jimmy continues forward through the building per Jack's directions and comes face to face with an average looking wooden door with a sign that has both Phoebe and Sandy's names on it. He gently opens it peering into a small lab resembling that of a college classroom where Phoebe and Sandy are just starting to pack some of their more valuable equipment, including a gold-looking screwdriver, Numbuh 1's old glasses, and a doughnut. Sandy also has a spotted purple dog named Courage on a red collar who's reluctantly holding an acorn with a red dot at the center. Before Phoebe puts her light blue jacket on, Jimmy calls out for her.

 **Jimmy** : Phoebe...?

 **Phoebe** looking to the door: Huh…? Jimmy Neutron?! (Gets up from desk) Oh my goodness, you came! (Hugs Jimmy and Goddard) I've missed you and Goddard for so long! Sandy, you might wanna finish up the testing phase for now.

 **Sandy** : Oh alright… Ok Courage. You can go on back home now.

Courage immediately spits out the acorn and runs out the door, only after stopping to look at Goddard out of curiosity.

 **Jimmy** : How have you been?

 **Phoebe** : Pretty ok! Not a lot has been going on lately with me apart from my stay with Sandy in her Treedome, and my science expertise finally being of greater use. But it's a living out here. I'm just glad you've come. Doug just called and told me about your conversation. He said he forgot to tell you about the planet itself. Luckily you've come to the right place!

 **Jimmy** : Yeah. It's just the scenery and development here is incredible! I've never seen a whole society built in under a few years with this much success! But what planet are we on, and why is it so dangerous to go beyond the walls when it looks so beautiful?

 **Phoebe** : As you could see when you were in the palace, beyond the meadows are the broken and corrupted remains of the world Dimsdale once stood on.

 **Jimmy** : Wait, what..?!

 **Phoebe** : Yep! I couldn't believe it myself! The Mawgu's attack 5 years ago should've destroyed the whole planet to the core so nothing could ever be restored! But, when Doug arrived here, he said that this exact spot was the most intact out of everywhere else and commissioned the construction of the city here. We've been trying to monitor any strange activities that maybe out there ever since.

 **Jimmy** : You don't think the Mawgu is still around, do you?

 **Phoebe** : Not really. But his corruption still has a grip on the plains. Not all of the world is bad. In fact, if you go along the path of the river, it's very scenic. Nothing actually wrong with it. It's just, we're worried if the Mawgu or his ooze ever were to make their way here, there would be no protection to keep us safe. Same with the virus you mentioned.

 **Jimmy** : It's only fairly recently that I even began to consider anything to do with a virus entity…

 **Phoebe** : You're gonna wanna keep that in mind then. Most of the people here are simply waiting for it seeing no other option. I know there's someway we can stop it, but I don't know what! I just don't feel comfortable when there's something out there like this. Especially after what happened to poor Arnold and Gerald...

 **Jimmy** : If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them to bring you here?

 **Phoebe** : About a few months ago, the corruption came and infected our planet. I had no way of contacting you and I thought it was the end for me until Sandy came along and rescued me. I've been living with her in the treedome ever since…

 **Sandy** : Uhuh! Just us and Jessica. But she ain't a science major like us. She prefers textin' and guitar. That and flirtin' with Agent 22 on a normal basis. Don't tell her I know that.

 **Jimmy:** Oookay…

 **Phoebe** : Anyway, I know you didn't just come here to ask about me personally. In fact, I've been meaning to tell you something rather important since I've been here. About the meaning of the Toon Wars.

 **Jimmy** : Sadly, yes. That's correct. It's just, you being our intel provider for a while back home made me think you had info about the planet too. But the war…?

 **Phoebe** : Everyone out here knows about the real meaning behind the war by now, because some of us have seen it first hand. There's some people out here who've nearly been manipulated by the Syndicate at some point and sought refuge.

 **Sandy** : She's yer girl if ya wanna know a thing or two about all this nonsense. So, ask away there, boy genius!

 **Jimmy** : Alright. Phoebe, explain to me what you learned happened to start the war to the best of your knowledge.

 **Phoebe:** Gladly! I'll try to sum it up. 5 years ago, Elmore, the home world of Gumball, was the seed of the Syndicate's new plan. They've somehow managed to break the cycle as an anomaly in the timeline. And for around 10 years I believe, they've been working together to discover a new universe, Cartoon Network, and found the fold within Elmore called, "the Void."

…

Sometime after Vlad had freed Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous from their prison (forgetting about Plankton due to his size), the Syndicate had moved their operations to a series of hidden lairs in other, more scattered locations through space and their own worlds. They realize now they need each other more than ever after multiple defeats by the hands of their adversaries, and together share a common goal: total control and the destruction of their enemies. During their research period, they've been tirelessly drafting new evil plans to destroy their enemies like they once attempted to do after their recently failures since their first teamup. But each idea they had in mind on a chalkboard they write on in almost every location gets erased. Some being more bizarre than others, like the one where Crocker would indirectly get Timmy to wish for a perfect opposite to make his life more frustrating before Vlad swoops in to steal the Fairies when the significant other hogs them from the limelight. Vlad's plan to turn himself in while overshadowing multiple people to frame Danny, only to realize he and his friends would likely catch onto it in under an episode. Or Calamitous' plan to go back in time to stop Jimmy's conception, but would ultimately lead to them becoming non-existent, demotivated and lacking improvement, or causing something even worse than they (such as Pariah Dark) as a result should certain events be erased because of it. But one day, while researching data of other worlds in the universe, Calamitous with his genius successfully discovers the existence of a completely different universe using what he knew from experience over the years and Vlad's map of the Ghost Zone. Together, the Syndicate entered the Ghost Portal to the coordinates rumored to be void to all ghosts. But neither of them had anything left to lose. They continued forward. Calamitous and Crocker are right behind Vlad since he knows the place best. But even he hasn't been to this corner of the space. All three of them plummet gently into the void, past the green, pink, red, yellow, and other colors of the spectrum through waves upon waves of abstract shapes until they reach a point where the colors around them devolves into grey and black lines jittering across their field of view. All the shapes by now have been replaced with actual objects resembling assets from different worlds, like a broken street, someone's old house, a dead meme (pick anything), and a blank cyclops watching them float by seemingly on an endless loop. They drift further and further through more and more bizarre things. But they soon discover a certain blackness nearby. One that sucks them in and transports them into a place unknown to existence. A place pitch black with only one light; a halo shining down from an invisible barrier.

"They weren't part of Cartoon Network, so it was easy to traverse through the Void without risk. This is why they managed to come out relatively unscathed. But as they kept going, they soon found the very center of our reality called the Fourth Wall. It's the bridge between us and a different reality. Or in this case, the real world. The people who made us cartoons live beyond that point. And only two shows, Chowder and the Angry Beavers, had transcended successfully after several Fourth Wall breaks that caused them to seep into the real world to the point of no return. The Syndicate knew of the next reality by that point thanks to data from the barrier, meaning streaming, internet, and other means. But they also had the chance to transcend thanks to the controls of the barrier used to program everything the way they are. However, they also realized if they did, the real world wouldn't be any different or exciting like ours. And there's always a chance they would lose their purpose; their identity, ultimately starting a new life. So, why risk that or messing with powers you have no understanding or control of when you can instead make the reality you're in into something of your own?"

The Syndicate view on the halo several screens of telling information. First being footage of their own episodes. Then footage of several others along with another few networks with their own cartoons. Then the internet. Reviews upon reviews of every series to come out. Some more detailed than others. Made either better or worse when ratings come into play until eventually their inevitable ending, or cancellation.

 **Phoebe** : The Syndicate knew just how existential all of this was, and they used it to manipulate everyone and turn them against one another. That's how the Toon Wars started.

 **Jimmy** : But what exactly would lead to anyone going rogue other than the fact that they're cartoons? Shouldn't they be thankful that they know by now?

 **Phoebe** : Popularity can do things like no other. Spongebob has lasted for more than 12 seasons while those like us only lasted for 4 or less. Timmy was no different but it was clear it was a sinking ship. From what I know, the Syndicate convinced everyone that its because of how long we last that it determines what worlds are safe from harm, who continues to thrive, or are left to rot. Their fear of being forgotten, reset and frozen is what drove them to do what they did. While the rest of us remain here as a result hoping to break the Fourth Wall to truly embrace the sense of freedom and purpose without having to cater to people beyond us for the sake of their entertainment.

 **Jimmy** stroking his chin: Interesting… But, what do you mean by 'frozen' and 'reset'?

 **Phoebe:** Simply put, when a show is over, they are instantly reset back to their starting point so long as they have a proper ending. If not, they are forever stuck in a state of purgatory, never going past their last frame of animation. A lot of cartoons like Magiswords and the Wedgies Shorts had suffered from that when they were shelved until the Syndicate intervened… Which, come to think of it, kiiinda makes them both good and bad guys.

 **Jimmy:** So… If it wasn't for them breaking the rules, we would've been stuck on an endless loop, or frozen in time?

 **Phoebe:** More or less. They were an anomaly in this timeline that wasn't ever supposed to occur. They got everyone we've fought on their side and turned them against us because they believed those like Spongebob had taken away their chance to shine. While others like Danny had an ending and crossed over many times before, the rest of us haven't, which leads to jealousy.

 **Jimmy:** But, wait, some of those adventures we had happened after our shows had technically ended. Doesn't that mean some of us have the chance to come back in a way?

 **Phoebe:** We do. But it depends on the creator's choice. Aaaand how much money you make. Some can have TV specials. Others can star in games. Even books. But it's all dependent on the people who see us and the ones who made us and aired us in the first place.

 **Jimmy:** What about people like those from Lyvsheria? Elmore. Or Jack's?

 **Phoebe:** Jack had an ending. Gumball was still going and would've ended too if not for the Toon Wars. But for Magiswords, if I'm correct, was kinda out there. Really, Doug would've gone to invite everyone from Lyvsheria to the society had it not been for that whole Fusion Incident. That was an anomaly on their part. It never happened in the timeline Timmy came from, so had it not been for that event, they would've most likely been frozen due to cancellation. Or taken under the Syndicate's wing. That is, in theory of course. I can't be certain when things go differently in other people's timelines.

 **Jimmy** : And what about me? Was I ever canceled? I don't feel like I was.

 **Phoebe** : Yes and no. You weren't frozen. But your series did come to an abrupt end. There were supposed to be more adventures for you in a fourth season, but it never came to be. Not because your show sucked. It was awesome and had an audience even to this day. The company that made you lost money over another project they were doing and so couldn't finish it.

 **Jimmy** : Oh.

 **Phoebe** : "O" is right. Plus, there was that whole Planet Sheen thing which I don't wanna get into as much as anyone else who've seen it...

 **Jimmy** : Well, that sure opened my eyes to a lot of things…

 **Sandy** : It did to all of us, bud. But it ain't nothin' to get upset over now. If anythin', that ol' Syndicate gave us some sorta freedom for once. We don't have to cater to an audience no more now that we've broke our scripts! Now we just gotta keep it by figurin' out what to do about that whole virus thing. Course everyone else think it's a good thing that it'll come here since ya brought it up. But I ain't riskin' it.

 **Jimmy** : What do you mean? I believe what the Syndicate did. It's obvious from the results. But I don't believe in the whole "cartoon" thing. Nor this about the Fourth Wall break. It's just too bizarre.

 **Phoebe** : Well, since the Fourth Wall is the thing that controls everything like a computer, and this virus seems to have control over it, to everyone else, it likely means that if anyone dies, they'll be sent through to the next reality. Like an afterlife.

[THIS IS WHAT THE FORGOTTEN SOCIETY ACTUALLY BELIEVE]

 **Phoebe** : Personally, I'm not a big fan of this theory. Especially Peridot. By now, no one in the society have truly witnessed what the virus is capable of. Not even the Syndicate knew all the things the Void and the Fourth Wall could do if they took control over them. Which is partially why they didn't wanna try anything beyond a basic understanding of what they are and what it means to be a cartoon. But if you wanna look into it a bit more, Jimmy, you can visit the library at the recreational district or ask Doug. He could tell you more about all this. After all, he is the boss! And he was one of the first to be shown all of this by the Syndicate!

 **Jimmy** : You're right. I'll pay him a visit when I get a chance. And I'll visit the library for more information.

 **Phoebe** : Great! Glad to hear it! Anyway, is there anything else you wanted to ask me?

 **Jimmy** : Well… If all of this is true, will I never see my friends again?

 **Phoebe** : I can't be certain. Maybe if you transcend you'll still see them in some way. But not like you used to.

 **Jimmy** : Ok. I think I get it now. Thanks for the intel, Phoebe!

 **Phoebe** : Any time!

 **Sandy** : We'd better get back to Peri and check on that virus readin' from earlier!

 **Phoebe** exiting with Sandy: Yes ma'am. See you soon, Jimmy! You can stay and look at some of the equipment if you want!

 **Jimmy** : O-oh! Bye, guys!

As the two leave the lab, Jimmy looks down at Goddard's eyes, both baffled and disappointed.

 **Goddard** : Arf..?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah Goddard. I don't really believe it anymore than you do. I get this is Phoebe we're talking to, but this just sounds too bizarre for me to believe! Cartoons fighting one another over popularity? Stasis because we were cancelled too soon? Purgatory cause our show ended? Now salvation?! What a bunch of sodium chloride!

 **Goddard** : BARK!

 **Jimmy** : Huh?

Goddard pulls up his monitor and displays a message reminding Jimmy that Phoebe isn't the only one who knows any of this and doesn't believe it the same way everyone else does. She just knows it based on fact, proven from the Syndicate and documented over and over again at the library. Goddard, to an extent, does believe in it, but not the salvation.

 **Jimmy** : Of course! Besides, Doug was the one who showed me a lot of the city before bringing me here. If there's anyone who can get us to the bottom of this, it's him. I don't believe in this whole "cartoon" nonsense. But if everyone else believes it, I wanna prove it for myself. Goddard, flycycle mode! We're going to the library!

Meanwhile...

 _Before the Toon Wars, Bimm went to school. A rough and tumble school for Adventures!_

 _Mighty Magiswords_

 **ADVENTURE ACADEMY**

 **Bimm** walking in: I'm back from the nurse, Professor. (Gets fishing jacket and hat sucked into vacuum Magisword)

 **Cyrus** : Ah! Well done, youngin'! Sorry for bein' so abrupt earlier. Kablammica's kiddin's really want them Magiswords, don't they? Heheh!

 **Bimm** thinking and starting to get tense: ...Sir, forgive me if I'm stepping over my boundaries again, but, what is so special about collecting Magiswords? What do we have to gain?

 **Cyrus** turning back to Bimm: OH! Well now… That's, one mighty big question comin' from someone like you.

 **Frank** flapping his wings: BOK BOK!

 **Cyrus** : I ain't really got an answer. And frankly, it ain't even in the dang curriculum. But, what I can tell you is that there is...was a Magisword out there that absolutely, positively, 100% wasn't just a toy like the rest! It was legendary. The most legendary of them all! (Gets on one knee towards Bimm) Young lady, have you ever heard of the Final Magisword?

 **Bimm** raising her eyebrows: Meow...?

 **Cyrus** : Take a look at this thing!

The middle-aged professor proudly stands back up and turns on his projector, almost like he does every day of class. But this time, he's noticeably a lot more excited and happy to oblige to his single student in the room. On the screen is a faint image of a longsword with a single edge that's held by a balled hilt. Since the colors aren't visible, we only see the image's silhouette, which quickly catches Bimm's curiosity.

 **Cyrus** holding his projector switch: This here is what we believe the sword looks like. It's the first Magisword ever built, and what we believe is gonna be the last to ever be collected. It was forged along with the world at the beginnin' of time or whatever ancient stuff. But after some intense battle or somethin', it was split into a couple of smaller Magiswords, which over the centuries kept shrinkin' n' shrinkin' until there was nothin' left of the original! The only other swords that weren't completely dismantled were the Combiner and Knowledge Magisword. Hence why we refer to the second one as the-

 **Narrator** : LEGENDARY KNOWLEDGE MAGISWORD!

 **Cyrus** : I still dunno who keeps sayin' that.

 **Frank** jumping off Cyrus' head onto the desk: BOK!

 **Bimm** : What do those two do?

 **Cyrus** rubbing Bimm's hair: You'll find out when you're older, kiddo. I promise. (Turns off projector) Now the only reason we call this Magisword the "Final Magisword" is cause it takes all the other swords in the world to forge it again as it requires a bunch of resources to build. But can you imagine how long it could take to even gather about a couple hundred thousand? You and the rest of them kids would be over 1000 years older than me and ya'll still wouldn't be finished lookin' for em! So naturally, what ya wanna do is gather substitutes for the thing. But the sword's power is completely incomprehensible. Even if we did make a new one, it wouldn't be nowhere close to the real deal. Unless, perhaps somethin' out of this world were to pop up to give you a hand. Maybe then, you'll get it. (Shrugs) I dunno. Anything can happen.

 **Bimm** holding her arm: That's a lot of information for one Magisword. Is this on a test...?

 **Cyrus** : Nah. It ain't for a class like this. Reason we at the academy keep our mouths shut 'bout it and the other Magiswords is cause people tend to wanna collect em like some game about monsters in someone's pocket. And for some, they'd go crazy just to have one. At least, that's part of the story...

 **Bimm** mumbling: _So that's why Vambre and Prohyas are always in trouble…_

 **Cyrus** walking back to his desk: Well now, you'd better start runnin' back home, little youngin'. Don't wanna keep ya hangin' with these stories and what have you.

 **Bimm** : But sir, why would you tell me if you're not supposed to?

 **Cyrus** : Oh, I wouldn't get in trouble if I did. I just wanted to keep everyone focused on their own abilities. I reckon you won't tell anyone but your brother, and you two aren't obsessive like the rest of em. It's like if I said, "Tell anyone, you're suspended," you'd be quick to abide by that rule.

 **Bimm** shivering: Eep...!

 **Cyrus** grinning: Don't be so scared all the dang time, Bimm. I'm just messin' with ya. All ya need to do is break outta that shell o' your's, and you'll be golden! Now get outta here. I got a bunch of papers I need to get done before Principle Jerrysmeckledorf busts through that door and throws ME in Bunky.

 **Bimm** walking to the door: Yes sir.

 **Cyrus** : Oh, and one more thing.

 **Bimm** : Yes?

 **Witchy Simone's face appearing on Cyrus** : Wake up!

 **Bimm** waking up: GAH! (Looks around and sees nothing but the trees and grass) Huh…?

 **Starfire** : Good morning my feline friend! Would you like some eggs?

 **Bimm** turning to Starfire: Wha…? O-oh. Yes please.

 **Rose** flipping an egg on her shield with ehr sword: It's a good thing birds exist out here at the very least. I was worried cause there don't seem to be any animal life out here apart from them.

 **Bimm** : That's probably for the better. Animals don't really like me all that much. Especially bigger ones like rams. Where's Sadie…?

 **Starfire** : She is resting from her wound. Earlier she suffered a major head injury. So she's taking a while longer to sleep.

 **Rose** : She's in my hair.

 **Bimm** : ...Ok?

 **Rose** : Here you go. Eat up, Bimm!

Rose passes Bimm her sword with an egg on it hot enough to eat from the heat from the sun.

 **Rose** : We've got a big day ahead of us! References. I've got em!

Starfire starts eating her breakfast while Bimm looks up to Rose trying to crack a smile. Rose grins back at her and begins to stroke the back of her hair to comfort the sleeping Sadie holding her arm out in deep slumber.

 _End of Chapter 11_


	13. Chapter 12

The desolate Toon Force are on their journey through the smoldering ruins of Dimsdale, past the fallen skyscrapers of the city to the long and wide neighborhoods seemingly moved from earthquakes and fire closest to downtown. Everything is covered in thick layers of ash from crimson red to black, only getting lighter as the group continue from the crater. Cars are scattered with no signs of life, glass is shattered in the buildings, and small fires continue to burn inside tight structures. It was armageddon when the Mawgu struck this once bustling metropolis down, including Fairy World thanks to the Syndicate who stole all of its magic to fuel their own evil plans. As Timmy, Chester, AJ, and Wanda look on at their old home, they try to ignore it as best they can but can't bare to even stand in it knowing what it's been reduced to.

 **Spongebob** : Gosh Timmy… I didn't think your world was ruined this bad. I'm sorry to see it this way…

 **Timmy** : Eh. It's ok, bud. So much had been going on, we kinda had to forget about it after a while. Although, sometimes I do like to think about those good times we had on those adventures I ended up causing because of a wish I made. Er, how many were there?

 **Wanda** : 62 million.

 **Timmy** : Yeah that sounds about right. ...Wait, what…?!

 **AJ** with his phone: I'm starting to pick up actual energy readings from here! Good thing I've still got my trusty sensor array in handy!

 **Sam** : No life signals?

 **AJ** : Nope. But I'm definitely getting the same readings as the one from the Ghost Zone before we left.

 **Cindy** : You mean the Void and the virus?

 **AJ** : Yes.

 **Penny** feeling her stomach: Urrgh…

 **Momo** : You ok? You sound ill.

 **Penny** : I don't know. I haven't felt this way since that time I was corrupted by Volcano Island's Ooze Vault.

 **Sam** : It's a chance some remnant of the Mawgu is around here somewhere.

 **Spongebob** : Remnants? What's that mean?

 **Alt. Anais:** It means there's still something left of something… (glares at Spongebob) or, someone. (Gives devil's smile)

Spongebob and Patrick look up at Anais and let out a tiny noise from behind them in fear.

 **Wanda** : Oh look, Timmy! Your old home!

In front of Wanda next to the team on the warped streets is a wide tiled floor in the middle of a yard with grey grass next to an otherwise decrepit house on its right that has large purple-grey spikes poking out of it; likely a side effect of the Mawgu's attack.

 **Timmy** : You sure that's the one?

 **Wanda** : Well it IS next to the Dinkleberg's home.

 **Timmy** gritting his teeth: Dinkleberg…!

 **Gumball** : Why the rage?

 **Timmy** : Nothing. I'm just taking notes from my Dad like when I ran over Remy's foot with my motorbike!

 **Chester** : He kinda did deserve it for callin' me trash.

 **Timmy** : Yeah, but, he had Wandisimo for a reason too, so I can't be all that mad at him. Anyway, where else do we go?

 **AJ** : Down the street through the fallen skyscrapers which are somehow closer to the neighborhood than they should be.

 **Anais** : This is what, realistically, would happen in armageddon.

 **Alt. Anais** nodding: Aye.

The Toon Force continue on their way making sure to look out for any loose objects that could potentially fall on them. Gumball and Richard try their best to avoid fallen glass on the ground and in puddles of oily water. Several large potholes and sewage from the pits of the sewer system are spread across the surface. And more of the spikes protrude from the ground and through the complexes. Suddenly, when Timmy looks up at a broken billboard hanging above him in a makeshift tunnel of towers, he flashes back to the time he saw Crash Nebula coming to TV as a reboot, announced on that very sign. He used to be his, AJ, and Chester's favorite childhood superhero along with comic characters like the Crimson Chin. In a way, the three of them, and especially Danny, embody what he was. Tragically, the show never came to be as the attack on Fairy World began. Next is the bridge across the river of the local park where, hilariously, Timmy and Cindy were dating instead of Jimmy. The two of them look at each other fondly remembering this blushing but cut themselves off with a sweatdrop over the implications.

 **Carl** : Hey, Cindy, why are you blushing at Timmy?

 **Cindy** quickly turning to Carl: Huh?! O-oh! No reason! Eheheheh…

 **Sheen** : Hey, that's right! You and Small-headed Timmy were dating, weren't ya! Isn't that right, Timmy?

 **Timmy** : Uh… Uuuh, look! It's our school!

Timmy's school is still standing barely intact from the damages with half the building gone and a huge gaping hole in the roof and side of the top floor.

 **Danny** : Huh. Just called "school?"

 **Timmy** : Yeah, our town wasn't that creative to begin with.

 **Chester** : Totally! Just look over at the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!

Nearest to the team's destination is the wreckage of the Dimmadome. Most of the building is still intact, but the letters are broken off and half the colosseum is knocked over.

 **Spongebob** : It's called a Dimmadome?

 **AJ** : Uh-huh. Used to be property of Doug Dimmadome!

 **Spongebob** : His last name was Dimmadome too?

 **Timmy** : Yeah! Doug Dimmadome. Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!

 **Sheen** : Dang, Small-headed Timmy. You're makin' me think of the time I said medulla oblongata over and over again. Still dunno what that means, but it rolls off the tongue.

 **Ashi** : Don't we need to go through there anyway? There's no room for us to walk around it.

 **AJ** checking his phone: Yes. These virus readings point us through to the west past all these ruins and the mountains behind the Dimmadome.

 **Cindy** : Goodness gracious, guys! If someone says 'Dimmadome' one more time…!

 **AJ** : Hey, it's what it is, ok! We can't help it!

 **Danny** stepping over to Cindy and AJ: Cool down, team. We're already here, so let's just get this show on the road. (Puts finger on chin) _Although, it did roll off the tongue…_

 **Cindy** : I heard that!

Inside through the toppled corridors of the building, there's vines stretching through and from the walls, moss growing in the corners, and a murky brown, grey, and white to the rubble. There's an eerie ambience to the interior to up the top floors through the stairs of the complex. The center outside the stands is filled with rubble from the fallen side against the mountain, pits a few feet below to the ground, and random trash littered across the map.

 **Sam** stepping into the small radio station up top: Eugh…! This place could use some TLC. Let alone the whole planet!

 **Ashi** : I'm just surprised there's still something left standing despite all the damages. Back where I come from, anything Aku destroyed would have no remnants to tell if there was ever a civilization there.

 **Momo** : Or in other words, he turned basically everything into a desert.

 **Ashi** : Basically.

Suddenly, a grey smoke from Danny's breath flows out his mouth to his and Spongebob's surprise.

 **Spongebob** : Hey! Your grey breath is coming back again!

 **Danny** : You're right. My ghost senses are back! Someone probably made it out of the Ghost Zone! Or maybe there's a portal somewhere that opened up! Could even be for Mom and Dad!

 **Sam** : Aren't all the ghosts supposed to be after us now?

 **Danny** : Yeah, but Wulf wasn't there. And someone like Clockwork and Frostbite most definitely would've escaped by now. We've just gotta keep our fingers crossed!

 **Timmy** : Well hey, if it's Mr. n' Mrs. Fenton, maybe we can call em somehow.

 **Wanda** : AJ, you could perhaps contact them with a stronger signal from all the mists above us!

 **AJ** : I could definitely do that! Just need to borrow a few extra parts.

 **Brad** pointing to the front of the booth: How bout that radio?

 **AJ** stepping to the old radio player: Perfect! Nothin' good ol' Tucker teachings can't handle!

 **Chester** : Wait, you mean to tell me as smart as you are you still needed teaching from another techno geek?!

 **AJ** pulling apart and hooking up wires from the radio: I work well mostly in chemistry. (Looks at phone) I never said I… What the…?

 **Chester** : What…?

 **AJ** : I'm getting another virus reading around here. Probably something leftover from the Mawgu. But it's too erratic for me to tell.

 **Spongebob** : Well, at least we're getting something outta this. Nice job, AJ!

 **Patrick** : Yeah! Maybe later you can compete with Sandy in the brains competition back home! Last year I was the winner cause I fell in coral again.

 **AJ** : Okaaaay...

 **Patrick** : Ooh! What's this do? (Presses random button)

A loud honk goes off by the end of the stadium where the walls are busted down by the mountain path where the team need to go. Conveniently, there's even a makeshift platform they can walk through in the arena to get to it.

 **Sheen** : Whaddya know. There's our next stop!

 **Carl** : Let's move, Toon Force!

Our heroes finally go somewhere, carefully running across the small kasms supported by ruined concrete. Anais almost falls off when one of the wood planks of the bridge breaks off, but Scaramouche catches her with his outstretched arm and lets her ride across his shoulders. From there, they journey up the high slopes of the mountain easy to walk on, barring the loose gravel those like Richard and Gumball have a slightly easier time with thanks to them clenching down with their toes. The next time Penny starts feeling fatigue from walking, she simply hovers around Gumball talking to his Dad again.

 **Gumball** : Well this is pretty convenient.

 **Richard** : Yeah, the whole place is just sitting where we need to be. Just like how your Mom always tosses the car across town when I wanna to drive!

 **Gumball** : You sure she wasn't just mad at you?

 **Richard** shrugging: Probably. That's how the world worked.

 **Timmy** getting up to the peak: Well guys, I guess this is where we head off. (Turns to the view) ...I sure am gonna miss this place.

 **Chester** : Me too. We sure had a lotta great memories. You too, Cindy. You're the one who got Timmy interested in Jimmy.

 **Cindy** blushing: O-oh. Yeah. I was...

 **Timmy** : It's also the first time he really got a taste of Fairy World! Aaand got Calamitous interested too…

 **Spongebob** : Wait, didn't he steal Jimmy's plans for his machine?

 **Timmy** : He did. But that whole idea of exploring a whole universe came from when he went and warped to ours! He was just waitin' on Jim to do his thing so he could do it too. ...I just didn't imagine he'd be anyway capable of doing something like this…

Together, Timmy Turner, AJ, Chester, and Wanda take one last look above the fallen city of Dimsdale atop the very mountain distant from it. From the Dimmadome to the school to the old neighborhoods, the town automatically reforms itself back to its former design. Back when all Timmy had to worry about were his wishes going horribly wrong. Back when Wanda still had Cosmo and Poof. Back when anything could happen. From then on, the boys do one last salute to their old home before it fades into reality the way it is now. In Wanda and Tutie's words, together, they'll always have Dimsdale...

Now that the Toon Force are atop the oddly intact mountain, with its greyish-brown trees from ash from the ruins, they walk along the clear path of the whitish grass into the fog building up in front of them. For most of them, they're either confused or upset over past events. For those such as Danny, they're on the lookout for any ghosts, any survivors, or someone who maybe after them in some regard. As always, to better ease the tension, Spongebob's expression lights up.

 **Spongebob** : Oh! I know what'll cheer you guys up. Some tunes!

 **Scaramouche** : We ain't got a radio. But'cha got the right bot for the job! Anyone up for a quick tune with my flute? I got my arms back from all that trash back home n' I'm ready to go!

 **Alt. Anais:** Play us some jazz.

 **Scaramouche** : You got it!

Scaramouche whips out his flute and starts playing a very jazzy tune to a beat Patrick provides with his head against a rock next to him. Sheen starts performing harmless rapid chops to Carl's back to give off extra drum-like sounds. Momo and Ashi start clapping along while Danny and Timmy rock their heads along with the tempo. Flora taps her heavy foot and Anais holds her younger self against her lap with the beat, which vibrates her. Once the song stops, Scaramouche puts away his flute and bows.

 **Scaramouche** : And that's just the main dish. The appetizer's comin' right up next time ya need me to give ya a taste of my musical genius!

 **Squidward** : Pssh! You call that music. (Takes out clarinet) This is music!

Squidward shuts his eyes ready to play his shrieking rendition of All-Star, which forces everyone to cover their ears in pain!

 **Scaramouche** covering his ears: Oh lord! Ya just made me piss lubricant all over the grass! N' that's sayin' a lot from a guy made of metal!

 **Squidward** putting his instrument back in his non-existent pocket: Well thanks for the compliment!

 **Alt. Anais** with her ears flopped straight up: Wait a minute! …Did anyone else hear that during the torture?

 **Flora** : Hear what?

 **Alt. Anais:** Shhsh…! Listen…

Somewhere to the East of everyone, sounds of bushes brushing against each other loudly play along with the cracking of old tree limbs on the ground. Ashi, Danny, and Sam are quick to hear this too, so the three of them head to the wall of oak trees where the sound had, for a moment, stopped. Danny in particular puts both hands on Ashi and Sam's shoulders, and using whatever power he can muster, turns them intangible alongside him for their safety. As for the rest of the team, Brad preps the ecto launcher he got from the Fenton Rocket for a possible fight.

 **AJ:** Guys...I'm definitely getting a signal from back here. Someone's after us.

 **Patrick** : Where is he? (Palms fist) We'll settle this like men.

 **Wanda** : I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's no telling how much the virus had affected these people.

 **Spongebob** : She's right, Pat. We'll stick close to each other and take em on together!

 **Brad** : With the numbers we have, we may not have to.

Flora takes out her longsword and shield and gets in front of everyone blocking them. Danny and the rest stay in the bushes when Danny turns off his ghost form to keep the green in his suit and eyes from sight. As the fog gets whiter and whiter, so does he with the grey in his bandages and suit. Sam and Ashi blend in from the darkness of the shadow they're in. Somewhere above, crows are screeching at each other for a few minutes looking around as though someone else is near them. When all of a sudden, they flock into the sky when a giant hologram of a fist bursts through the mist towards Danny! He jumps out the way, accidentally landing on his back where his wound is cringing in pain!

 **Danny** : Urgh…!

 **Sam** : Danny!

 **Danny** pointing up to the sky: Look out!

Above Sam comes Enid falling down with a fiery kick to the ground! Ashi leaps in front of Danny and Sam with her arm blocking them and her left fist balled up in preparation.

 **Ashi** : Get to cover, Danny! This one's mine!

 **Sam** removing her jacket: Count me in!

Sam tosses her purple jacket back to Danny and sprints up to Ashi who ducks for Sam to hop off her back and onto the corrupted Enid's pitch blackened face! The fire on her ponytail shoots up from the shock as she leans backward from the stomp of her opponent's boot! She retaliates with a backflip into the back of Sam's shoulder! She collapses into the dark shadow of the trees in the fog where Enid can't see her in surprise. Without the jacket, Sam's gothic black helps her blend in with the darkness of the environment but only in certain places where there's a shade. Frustrated, Enid turns back to attack Danny, but he and Ashi are gone too. Luckily for her, she can sense Danny's ghost abilities and catches him off guard when he turns off his intangibility! This, however, was just a distraction so Ashi can come from behind the thick layers of fog and the green of the tall leaves behind her and deck her in the face! Though Danny is fighting more defensively this time, it seems he can still hold his own with help from the girls. However, he is cut off from charging his palms from an attack when he somehow senses another virus being sprinting over to him at top speed! He pushes Ashi out of the way to keep her from being rammed when he is caught in a chase by a corrupted Radicles! Like Enid, his whole body has been darkened extremely to the point where his eyes have become a hollow white and his fingertips now resemble painfully sharp claws! While Danny makes his leave, Ashi gets back to fighting an enraged Enid who's about to perform another flaming kick toward her neck that she hops backwards away from! With a fallen tree limb in the grass, Ashi attempts a quick swing at her opponent's face, but upon contact, Enid breaks into several pieces of wood! "A decoy?!" She screams when she realizes depth of the fight! A gush of wind starts pulling her up into the air when the fog around her shifts into a twister-like figure! Inside, Enid circles around Ashi performing quick strikes with swift dashes across on either side of her! As Ashi gets struck, her left sleeve gets sliced from one of Enid's slashes with her sharp nails cutting into her skin! Luckily just above her, Ashi grabs onto a branch and positions herself out of the range of the mini-tornado that starts to die out. She is now above the mist below in perfect view of the sun and her foe from below. Meanwhile, even with his power, Danny is weakened with his wounds and is forced to fly up to the sky. But even Radicles catches up to him in the sky with his levitation abilities! His legs transform into a ghostly fire almost similar to Danny as he ascends to the clouds just above the mountain! Just when the corrupted hero starts to reach for Danny again, he is bombarded by two stray energy bolts that blow him out of the sky! Danny descends back down being extra cautious this time with his more defensive maneuvers, only saved when nearby Bobert and the damaged future Bobert have their cannons lowered upon firing at Radicles.

 **Timmy** running up to Danny: You alright?

 **Danny** : Yeah. Just gotta be careful what I-

Interrupted, Danny and Timmy are blown back by Radicles' sudden gush of wind from when he rises from the grass roaring madly at the sky! He prepares another punch into Danny's skull when he nearly gets thrown off balance from the ice Danny made around his legs with his ghost breath!

 **Danny** backing up: Hey! You need to chill! Good. I've still got puns…

Danny then freezes Rad's arms together stopping him in his tracks before he could attempt another attack with his hands.

 **Timmy** : What's wrong, Rad? Don't tell me that virus thing got you too!

 **Radicles** resisting the ice: Urgh…! Kill…! Kill the phantom! Kill the sponge! Kill the genius…!

 **Danny** : Kill the genius…? You mean Jimmy?

 **Radicles** : Kill… Kill...

 **Spongebob** running over to Danny: Danny! Are you alright?!

 **Radicles** breaking free of the bonds: KILL THE SPONGE!

Before Radicles can bash both fists into Spongebob's face, Richard comes from out of nowhere and grabs him by the back while Patrick gets in front and protects his best friend!

 **Richard** holding Radicles' back: Woah! That was a close one!

 **Patrick** holding Radicles' front: I've got you, Spongebob!

 **Timmy** : We'll handle him, Danny! You just check on the ladies and be careful!

 **Danny** : Right! Dani, come with me! I've got a plan.

 **Dani** : I was hoping you'd ask!

Both Phantoms vacate the area as Radicles starts breaking loose of Richard and Patrick's grip! Both of them slam into each other when Rad levitates them both together! He takes two trees behind him and tosses them aggressively by the stump at Timmy who cuts them down with his trusty wand! However, one of the obstacles, a large boulder, hits him in the stomach and onto the ground! Spongebob retaliates with his bubble wand by shaping a type of Cruise Bubble working as a torpedo! It launches into Rad's chest, at first stunning him, but only making him angrier from the virus. When up top, Raven, a member of the Teen Titans from Starfire's version of Earth, descends from the clouds to assist the fellow manipulated. Rad leaves her to it while heading back into the bushes for another task as she spreads her now-jagged robe out to unleash a flock of crows that all form into an oozy figure shaping itself into Ice King to freeze the heroes from his fingertips! Patrick, Spongebob, and Richard get frozen while Timmy stays safe against the boulder on top of him! He tosses his spinning wand precisely into the Ice King's forehead killing him and morphing him back into ooze which then forms into Carol. She rams her fist into the dirt causing the surface to break itself apart and unleash blazing hellfire from beneath! Brad on his way to the fight gets lifted from the tilting ground and shoots his cannon at her, which forces her to leap into the air. She performs a dive kick attempting to fall and crush Anais and Momo prepping her sword behind Brad with the rest of the team unprepared to handle the scenario. But then Flora gets in the way and guards them with her shield! Carol bounces off and tries to head-butt her, only to get uppercutted into the gut when the adult Anais zooms up to her next to Flora! The impact causes her to dissipate into code that transfers back into Raven as she recharges for another wave of attack when it catches the attention of the younger Anais looking for a potential weakness. She notices how low Raven is hovering next to some of the trees beside her on the clear path away from the fog, giving her a clever idea.

 **Anais** : Quick, Brad, shoot the tree to your left by the stump!

Brad follows the intelligent 4 year-old's orders aiming his cannon and firing it through the lower half of the tree! It begins to topple over as Raven prepares another wave of enemies to spawn. But just as she grins twistedly, she is pinned down to the ground by the weight of the tree!

 **Brad** smiling at Anais: Nice!

 **Anais** nodding: My pleasure.

Meanwhile, still above the mist below, Ashi shuts her eyes and calmly plans out another strategy. She knows the dark Enid is looking right at her from below, and somewhere nearby, Sam is watching. Then, she's reminded of something Jack once said to her in a very similar scenario.

 **Ashi** : You have chosen this path. Or at the very least, something inside of you compels you to be here. As do we.

 **Shadow Enid** : …

 **Ashi** : I will give you a new choice. Leave here now and live. Let go of the innocent. Or stay and let both of you face your destiny.

 **Shadow Enid** spawning 6 duplicates of herself as the fog gets whiter: The only destiny we desire is the blood of you and those who've neglected us. Of those who call us imperfect or, average at best. T̴̤͊͠r̷̝̦̓̈́a̶̡̢̛̓s̴͍̠͐̊h̴̫̬͒ at worst.

 **Sam** squinting: …?

 **Shadow Enid** and her clones: You watch us slowly fade away while the sponge sits in his ivory tower?! You're just like him. Even when the show's over, you'll cast us out in the wayside! They may think we're gone, but we always remain!

 **Ashi** : ...

 **Shadow Enid** : The Titans have been despised all the years since their reboot… Now it's time for our hate to boil.

 **Ashi** opening her eyes: As you wish.

Sam comes from the dark of the tree into the white where her black colors are best seen briefly when she performs a dive punch into one of the clones that breaks into logs! Before any attack can be made, Sam disappears again into one of the trees now being covered by the mist. Flips are heard all around the 5 confused minions when Ashi comes out of the green of the tall grass too quick to react to punching through another duplicate that, again, breaks into pieces of wood! This time, one of the 4 tries to lunge her nails deep, but she misses her and stabs the dirt! Ashi rolls to another oak tree that the other clone tries cutting in half, adult height with a spin kick. Though the tree splits apart and falls to its side, there is no Ashi to be found. All 4 remaining clones stand by each other back-to-back this time for extra power. Then, a tall tree above them is halved from the top with a stray ecto beam from an unseen Sam. It falls onto two of the Enid fakes as they explode while the other 2 leap to their fronts! This finally gives Sam and Ashi the chance to strike together hand-to-hand against them not knowing who the real one even is anymore! While holding each other's hands, the two Enids push forward walking Ashi into the clearer end of the fog while the other takes Sam into the deeper part into the oak forest. With Sam, she finds herself taken to a cut through the mountain where there are broken spike-like pieces of Earth poking out like a naturally made deathtrap. Both fighters start struggling against each other's grip pushing themselves further and further until Enid continuously kicks Sam's stomach with her knee to break free! That's when the goth girl manages to get her just close enough to the edge of the pit that she activates her trap card and fires her wrist cannon on her left hand near Enid's face disorienting her and giving Sam the chance to let go and kick back with the business end of her heel to the chin! It's then that Enid is revealed to be the last clone as she breaks apart, and the heavy wood planks fall to the loose surface that crumbles from the weight!

 **Sam** losing balance: Woah! (Falls) AAAAAAAA…!

Sam falls to the pit below. But fortunately, Danny came in just in time to catch her in his arms before she could plummet to the very bottom!

 **Danny** carrying Sam: I've got ya, honey! With that high note for a minute there, I thought you were Vambre, or Kitty!

 **Sam** : That wasn't funny, Danny!

Back with Ashi, she's once again caught in a hard place as she's just in front of another cliff to the deep woods far below. Enid lets go of her hands and chops her in the neck nearly choking her momentarily before she gets elbowed to the cheek! Now she's even closer to the fall than she was when guarding herself! With nowhere else to go, Ashi takes a stance holding the side of her right hand forward near her face with the other hand lowered next to it. All of her attention is on Enid and clears her vision from the shaking of the damage to ease the tension on her body. Enid equally stands silently waiting on the perfect moment to strike her opponent down. Once the wind blows past them a third time, Ashi listens carefully for a breath mid-jump from Enid. With her eyes shut for the second, she brushes over to the side when Enid strikes down to the ground with a fiery kick! Instinctively, Ashi's spin kicks as well, though Enid ducks beneath her leg and tries another lunge with her claws, only for Ashi to suddenly go intangible and phase through it! When Enid removes her arm where Ashi was standing, she is suddenly stunned when Ashi's elbow collides in the back of her neck while she's still distracted, momentarily bringing her back to reality! A loud crack goes off for an instant as the two pause in even more silence. But the corrupted form of Enid begins to break down. She lands down to one knee and accidentally fumbles off the edge of the cliff to her demise. Ashi's attack costed her some of her stamina and is now forcing her to watch an innocent be sent to space in binary like the Ghosts from the Ghost Zone and Jazz. That's when Dani emerges from beside her out of her ghost form.

 **Dani** : That was a close one, huh?

 **Ashi** : Yeah. It was...

All of a sudden, a tree gets thrown at the two girls, however, Dani hears it ahead of time from the leaves brushing against the bushes and goes intangible with Ashi again! Radicles pushes down the limbs in his way trying to look for them when behind him, he gets bashed in the back of the head by Flora with her shield again! The two then grip each other's hands like the Enid clones putting all their strength into their arms!

 **Radicles** : You think you can take me? I'm a level 300 by now! You don't even have a ranking! L̴͚͈̽̾e̷͇̽̂t̸̖̀͘ͅ ̸̼͂̚a̵̢̾͘l̷̺͚͆͗ò̵̘̲n̷͝ͅe̴̺̱̿ ̵͔̳̑͂ȧ̴̮͗n̸͖̫͊͝ ̴̙͉̎͌a̴͉͝u̸͖͆͐d̸̤̋î̴͕͉e̷̬̰͐̀n̵̜͘c̶̼̗͒e̵̞͌͝!̶͔̣̊͋

 **Flora** : Yeah? Well there's one thing you and K.O taught me.

Suddenly, Cindy comes from out the tree branches to stomp down onto Rad's head and bounce off safely as a diversion, allowing for her to get behind and smack him into submission with the end of Flora's sword hilt!

 **Flora** : Rankings suck!

 **Dani** coming from behind Flora with Ashi: Where'd you guys come from? I thought he was with you!

 **Flora** : Sorry. We got caught up with Raven. Still be fighting too if it wasn't for the baby's quick thinking.

 **Cindy** : And I really haven't done much of anything these past few hours, so by God, I'm doing it now!

Rad recovers from his fall, barely starting to reset back to his roots before corruption when his face loses its blackness. When in his field of view, he watches Danny and Sam running back to the rest of the Toon Force! His calmness turns to anger when he pushes Flora to the side to give chase once again! Hearing this, Danny picks up Sam and shoots back to the team by the path they're supposed to be headed for. But when in range in the middle of the walkway, Scaramouche shoots Timmy's wand link a giant dart with his gravitation from his tune! It pierces through Rad's stomach just as he catches it coming straight for him! The fallen hero gets impaled against the thickest tree in the mist where, thankfully, the younger ones in the Toon force don't have to glimpse the sight of it!

 **Danny** : Scaramouche, what the heck are you doing?!

 **Scaramouche** pointing to Timmy: Wasn't my idea.

 **Timmy** : What was I supposed to do? Let him kill ya?!

 **Danny** : No, but you don't want him to die too! He's one of us!

 **Sheen** : Yeah, well so were all the spirit people from the zone!

 **Carl** : Get in the zone.

 **Sheen** : Ghost Zone!

 **Radicles** in the fog: Danny...

 **Danny** running over to Rad with Sam: …?

 **Radicles** : Danny… Things probably could've turned out differently if you had stayed in the G̷̳͈̈́̒h̵̲̊̓ȍ̵͎̭̇s̷͇̺̚t̷͚͆̒ ̵̪̖͝Ẑ̵̞͝ͅo̶̯͠n̴̬͋e̶̖͝...

 **Danny** : What happened, Rad..?

 **Radicles** bowing his head: ...He came and took over… Tried to manipulate KO, but he resisted and…

 **Sam** : Sshh… It's ok. We'll get him and everyone back one way or another.

 **Radicles** coughing and barely cracking a smiles: *Coughs* Thanks guys… We're counting on you…

It was at that moment that Radicles starts to dissipate. His limbs fade into code one by one up to his head until there's nothing left of him other than the wand thrown at him. This frustrates Raven who breaks loose from underneath the tree limb on top of her with spider-like appendages from her back! She prepares for another attack on the team, but seeing all the odds against her, she instead calls for a retreat.

 **Dark Raven:** Don't think this is the last time you'll see us. (Rises) We'll meet again, Toon Force! (Warps away)

 **Gumball** : Frankly I wasn't planning on not seeing them.

 **Dani** running to a frozen Spongebob: Spongebob! (Heats up palms with energy)

Dani gets help from Penny as they heat up their palms with pure energy and place them onto the ice encasing Richard, Spongebob, and Patrick from the corrupted Ice King's attack. Thankfully, it breaks itself apart after a few seconds and the three of them shiver from the coldness of it all.

 **Spongebob** stroking his shoulders: T-t-thanks, D-D-Dani…!

 **Richard** : M-My daughter is just, f-fine right?

 **Scaramouche** : Yeah she is, pal! She took care o' that demon chick no problem!

 **Anais** : Well, all I did was direct an attack. It's the environment against her after all.

 **Alt. Anais:** Even at my age, I didn't think of that. And I AM you! Maybe I have lost my touch after 30 years of running an empire...

 **Danny** : I just don't get it… Earlier, my ghost senses went off, but there's no ghosts around here.

 **Dani** : I didn't even sense a thing. Although I did get the feeling I should be… Kinda the same feeling Penny had with the Mawgu.

 **Ashi** : I was half demon once and I sure don't know what it was. But all of that aside, why did that alien guy seem really persistent in killing Spongebob? I thought I heard him yell "KILL THE SPONGE" or something like that.

 **Spongebob** : Hey, hey! Why would anyone specifically wanna kill me?! Did I do something wrong? Did I feed someone a tainted patty without realizing it?

 **Squidward** : Who cares about the patties? All we know is, someone wants you dead and it isn't the first time this had happened.

 **Spongebob** : Plankton once placed a hit on me when he stole the formula a few years ago. Maybe someone else I knew, like Dennis, or maybe even King Neptune for that one time I stole his spatula when I needed a replacement for a few days!

 **Danny** removing Timmy's wand from the tree: I highly doubt a fish would be that determined to come lookin' for ya, dude. (Gives wand to Timmy) Whoever it is really wanted me out the picture too.

 **Ashi** : So what's that mean?

 **Danny** smiling and readjusting his bandages: It's like the president. (Starts walking down the path with team) Means if I'm about to get shot, someone'll jump for me.

 **Scaramouche** walking: I wouldn't bet on it!

Triumphant but bittersweet, the Toon Force continue down the long path into the deep recesses of the forest where AJ keeps track of the virus readings to the source. Again, they're still upset that they had to fight and kill some of their own, but those such as Danny still keep their heads high to succeed and restore everything in the end. For Timmy, it's especially his mission to make sure nothing like the destruction of Dimsdale ever happens again…

 _End of Chapter 12_


	14. Chapter 13

On the opposite end of the mountain by the small caves distant from the remainder of the heroic Toon Force, Rose Quartz and her group of three are kept walking carefully through the jungle-like area unsure of where to go. Rose slices through some of the vines and thorns in her path while Bimm is squirming through it, almost tripping at one point. And getting her clothes more dirty. Made worse by the fact that she isn't wearing boots the she lost back at Wakeman's lab, also making it harder for Rose who keeps stepping on rocks. Starfire herself can fly, but even with that, she has difficulty getting through most of the obstacles without getting on the mushy ground. But Sadie stays jittery from trauma and hops across the trees and through hollow logs like an animal.

 **Sadie** : WAHOO! I'm the greatest player one there ever was! (Crawls through tunnel) No obstacle in the UNIVERSE can stop me! (Bumps head inside) Ouch!

 **Rose** : Should take but the rest of the day for her to fully recover, I think.

 **Bimm** : Isn't mental trauma different than physical?

 **Rose** : Yes.

 **Starfire** : It is hard for me to be able to navigate this harsh terrain. Are you sure you know where we're going, Ms. Quartz?

 **Rose** : Nnnnope! Not a single ounce of that in this big momma! I'm just cutting through all this until we come to a clearer place. I know we're on a mountain because of how close the clouds are, and I assume the rest are somewhere with us up here since Dimsdale is near.

 **Bimm** : How can you tell?

 **Rose** : I smell ash from a huge distance away from here. I'm sure its the hellish landscape Timmy described when he revisited the place.

 **Bimm** : Aaaaw… I don't know about this, Ms. Quartz. If something like this happened to Dimsdale, do you think we still have a chance at this?

 **Rose** : Of course. There's always hope. Dr. Noreen gave you that antivirus for a reason. We'll get to where we need to be eventually.

 **Starfire** : Oooh! How about you do like Cattus and meditate? It helped me when I was stressed.

 **Bimm** smiling: That's not a bad idea! (Looks at cave) I guess I'll be in here if you don't mind.

 **Rose** : No no. You go ahead. I need to stop and bare my surroundings anyway. We'll get back on track.

Inside the nearby cavern, about a few feet belowground, Bimm walks gently through the slightly wet floor of into the back in the purple, pinkish haze. Small specks of light circle around her when she takes a seat on a conveniently placed rock formation; this time crossing her legs like Cattus would. Even when she gets herself situated, holding the Knowledge Magisword next to her and the antivirus capsule, she still shivers from the cold of the cave; ideal for the mood. With that, she shuts her eyes and thinks quietly of the past few days where the virus had first attacked. Through her eyes, she's witnessed the demise of everything in Rhybloflaven, starting with Noville, then Prohyas, then Witch Way, then Simone. Simone herself had fought the hardest, maintaining perfect form even as she was being blown away by the mysterious man's beam attack. Little did she know at the time that her body was slowly withering into fading data. Bimm of course tries to ignore all this and clear her mind, but once again, she's reminded of her recent battle with Vambre amidst the flames of the fallen Lyvsheria. Finally, she opens her eyes and sees nothing but the dark purple skies of the realm she's placed herself in. According to her husband and Samurai Jack, for some in deep thought, this is the innards of their mind represented by the setting. Whether calm, happy, or sad, this area shapes and colors itself at will in response to the person's feelings and memory. So far, though, everything is in turmoil. Nothing is here except a pitch black liquid covering the entirety of the endless floor and the darkness and purple of the skies. Here, Bimm's eyes start to get more watery. One tear plummets to the water below her feet and plops down making a large ripple across the empty void. When all of a sudden, when facing behind her watching the effect, something catches her attention. There seems to be someone the same color as the oily surface sitting alone on a small rock in the middle of nowhere. From a distance, she seems to be slightly shorter than Bimm but has the figure of a human apart from her impish ears. Curious, Bimm slowly walks up to her while she has her back turned. Little did she know that Squirt was never truly gone.

 **Bimm** : H-hello…?

As the mysterious figure turns her head to her side, her body begins to stutter from glitches of her programming. Only the top half of her body remains intact while the rest appears to be a ghostly tail sat on the rock and in the water. Shockingly, Simone's hollow eyes begin to light up along with her pitch dark body, surprised at the sight of her last remaining friend!

 **Viral Simone:** Wha..? Bimm?! Oh my God! It is you!

Bimm's eyes open again; this time for real. She lifts up the Knowledge Magisword next to her and notices it lighting up with green and pink from its very core. At that moment, Simone's body partially re-emerges in a twister-like fashion from out the lightbulb of the sword itself like a genie spawning from a lamp! The white strand of her hair turns warm green, and her eyes flash the same color before reverting back to normal. Her jacket is missing, but she still has her shirt on, only this time its been replaced by her jacket's teal with orange highlights. The buttons at its center are warm green like her hair strand, and what's more is, her legs are completely nonexistent, replaced by the ghost tail she had while in Bimm's mind. Joyful, she starts hugging her for the first time in what feels like years, reunited after a painfully long journey.

 **Ghost Simone** hugging Bimm: What's up, dog? Or, cat? Catdog? I dunno. (Hugs tighter and shakes around) I'm just so happy I've found someone I can talk to!

 **Bimm** : Witchy Simone...?! (Reaches forward) But, I...I-I don't understand. You're still alive...?!

 **Ghost Simone** shrugging: Eh. Sorta. But check me out! I've got this cool tail that can finally make me taller and feels good to touch! I've got this ring floatin' above my head and I can fly! (Floats around caves) Weeheheee! (Bumps head on support beam) Ow! Well, there's still a little bit of life left in ol' me, I guess… But seriously, I can't believe I finally made it to ya! I've had one Hell of a ride to go through just to get here! Bimm, I really- W̵̖̠͙̿̍͌͠ͅi̴͔̱̻̖̒́͊̾̕s̸̮͉̺̹͇̓h̴̢̃̒̐̉ ̸͓̄̽̓́C̴̯̤̻̬̉̾̌ͅa̷̦͉̽̽̚ṭ̸͈̜̹̋̓̔t̴̯̘͍̃́̓ ̸̫̓͝ͅẃ̶̛̫̯͖̭̭ ̶̡̰͇̠͐̇͛̀h̸̨͋̔͐͗͛e̴͚̼̚͝.̸̻͐͋͘.̸̨̥̞̝̲̀̊̃́.̷͈̈́̏͊̓͝

 **Bimm** : S-Simone...? Are you ok?

 **Ghost Simone:** If you could call it that. I'm half dead, and that ain't the worst of my troubles. I've been glitchin' like a video game on ultra settings, and I'm still tryin' to figure it out!

 **Bimm** : How...how are you able to speak to me…? Even after you died to save everyone?

 **Ghost Simone** bumping her arm onto Bimm's shoulder: Y'know how magic works back home, Kitty Buddy. It's always some sorta sword that has some sorta power junk none of us got until some mook gets the thing. Didn't think it worked that way when we first heard about it from Cyrus and saw it in action when Glori had it.

 **Bimm** looking at her sword: The Knowledge Magisword?

 **Ghost Simone:** Bingo! You've earned yourself a free life, kiddo! Also, some additional Celtic Magic and half of me back in the virtual trash bin.

 **Bimm** : A trash bin?

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah. A trash bin. Like some sorta purgatory in a computer. It's been a mighty long ride getting to and from it. When that tall bloke from earlier tried blastin' me away, I tried to keep myself up with as much magic I had left in me until I got partially deleted by him n' sent to the trash. But, somehow it denied me entry and sent me to Gumball's where this Void thingy was takin' over the Ghost Zone. And I've been tryin' my damndest to get to ya for so many hours I lost count! I'm guessin' since I'm not totally dead I couldn't go in there or whatever.

 **Bimm** : So, you mean you're not really alive or dead? Just somewhere in between?

 **Ghost Simone:** In hindsight. And that wasn't even the half of it! I saw all our buddies walkin' on the way here, goin' through the Zone, and back out here somewhere. I had to rescue one of em and get up high in the sky lookin' for ya cause I knew ya had that Knowledge Magithingy with all my info on it. Minus the legs, which is sorta ok in this case. Course I couldn't just pluck myself outta there like that. I was practically bankin' on you meditating er scannin' something with it so I could stretch with half o' me! And I think I know where to find the rest of the gang to tell em everythin'. Some of that extra stuff I learned apart from the more interesting exposition about me maybe useful to someone like the dude with the big head, if he's even around.

 **Bimm** scratching her arm in relief: Well, I'm sure glad you know something of what's going on. It might actually give us a clue as to what we can do to save our old friends. Even yourself. ...Although, at the same time, I worry that's never gonna be the case… Realistically-

 **Ghost Simone** rolling her eyes: Realism is boring. Sometimes ya gotta think outside the box and use a bit of imagination, pal. I seent a lotta things on the way here. Usually a bunch of code like the Matrix. I dunno what that was all about, but I'll bet the rest of the team do. Especially GB n' the pink bunny. And besides, you've got an antivirus in yer hands! That stuff's gotta help! I know all that cause the sword had your memories on it from holdin' it.

 **Bimm** : If what you say about the purgatory is true, did you ever see Cattus or anyone else by any chance?

 **Ghost Simone** smiling and nodding: I did! (Squints and stops smiling) Or at least what I think is them. All I saw were pics of their faces that had their names on em. Either way, that's all I've really gotta say about that. I figured someone in the ol' Toon Force must know somethin' from it. And if they don't got a clue, we could always catch one of those corrupted folk who keep poppin' up everywhere. Better them than nothing.

 **Bimm** : ...Well… I guess, maybe there is a bit of hope, then?

 **Ghost Simone:** That's more like it! Don't worry, pal. We'll fix this mess, like how I've fixed part of me! I'll bet later I can learn a thing or two from Dan n' his clone to get that department sorted out.

 **Bimm** : Good to know.

 **Ghost Simone:** Now with that out of the way, why don't I stick with ya as your personal sidekick? I've got nowhere else better to go but up, n' I'm barely even alive. I can be your literal soulmate and Familiar substitute! How's that sound?

 **Bimm** : I don't see why not.

 **Ghost Simone** raises arms **:** Oh yeah! This is happening! I never did get a chance to really go on a big adventure with just you before. Let's head on out there, Kitty Buddy. Show me back to our ol' sports!

 **Bimm** : We've stopped for a minute trying to bare our surroundings before we keep walking to God knows where. Do you think you can help us find the rest of our pals?

 **Ghost Simone:** Didn't you just hear what I said about em? Of course I can! Leave the journey to me! Your friendly neighborhood Witchy Simone! ...Or should I be named Viral er Ghostly Simone? (Slouches over) ...Ah the heck with it. Let's just get outta here.

Late in the evening at the Forgotten Society, Fred Flinstone beats on the stone apartment room especially made for he and his family when there's no glass in the windows.

 **Fred** : WEEEEEEELMAAAAAAA!

 **Bloo** : JUST SHUT UP AND JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW, YA DORK!

In the library, stylized like the old Home for Imaginary Friends, Jimmy Neutron sits at the back desks behind hundreds of long bookshelves reading through several stacks of books detailing trillions of bits of information about what he's searching for. To check on him, the elderly Madame Foster stops by.

 **Madame Foster:** Did you find what you needed, sonny?

 **Jimmy:** I think so. With these, I am 99.9% confident I'll be able to confirm any suspicions about this "Fourth Wall" and cartoon business.

 **Madame Foster:** Oh, yes. The Fourth Wall. There's a lot more to it scientifically which may suit you and your dog quite well. At a religious standpoint, that is up to you.

 **Jimmy** : Well, let's see what we can find out. Thanks for checking, Madame Foster.

 **Madame Foster** exiting: Anytime, sonny!

 **Jimmy** : Ok boy. Let's get to work!

 **Goddard** : BARK!

Jimmy and his faithful robot dog start reading through the first set of over 100 different stacks of long and thick textbooks for any confirmation on the Fourth Wall and how it works. But meanwhile at the Research District, the alternate Timmy Turner walks by the waterfall watching Wulf sitting alone at the rock formations on the side. He looks up at the halo replacing the moon and howls rather somberly with the thought of his wife and kid possibly gone. Before going back to comfort him, Timmy quickly stops by Dexter's lab again. The door is already open, so he simply steps inside and makes a knock on the wall as Dexter is busy moving stuff around in crates to put on robot carriers.

 **CC. Timmy:** Hey there, Dexter. How'd everything go with Jimmy?

 **Dexter** : Oh, you mean the cash grab? HA! You don't know the half of it!

 **CC. Timmy** : What…?

 **Dexter** : I told him off like the ripoff he is. He calls himself a genius when he clearly doesn't know an inch of what I am capable of!

 **CC. Timmy:** Dexter, you know we don't do this. What is with you hating on Jimmy all of a sudden?

 **Dexter** : I don't hate him. I just see him as more of a competition that needs to be broken. Besides, I came first to the people. I'm the original.

 **CC. Timmy:** An original who sorely lacked in its last few episodes.

 **Dexter** : …

 **CC. Timmy:** Listen, there's a lot to be said about everyone out here. Every show is different. Even Jimmy's. But you shouldn't disrespect him or anyone else like that just because they seem a bit similar to you. That doesn't make him a ripoff, that doesn't make him terrible or give merit to attack him as a person. If anything, it makes YOU look jealous of him. Like the bad guy. And there's no excuse for that.

 **Dexter** tightening a bolt with his wrench: If you wanna complain about how bad I am after a particular point in time, leave your entries in the mailbox outside. I'll be working on another, more superior piece of technology that hopefully won't mysteriously break down...or be sabotaged and left undone.

 **CC. Timmy:** If that's how you leave people who wanna help you, then alright. (Starts walking outside) Guess the critics were right that Genndy knew best for you.

For one moment, Dexter stops cranking the bolt and gets back to work a few seconds later. Back with the Toon Force at the dead of the night, the team are now parched; worn out from the many hours of walking, battling, and wounding. Danny Phantom, one of the three leaders of this team, is critically wounded and at risk of assassination. Others have stopped walking from exhaustion. Some like Patrick, Brad, and Sheen are bored as there's nothing to do and seemingly no progress made apart from getting to the planet. Brad himself is worried about Jenny while Sheen is upset that Libby didn't make it, crying cartoonishly over a picture of her he has in his pocket. The alternative version of Anais is comforting her younger self and her daughter after they nearly fall asleep. And Squidward...is still Squidward.

 **Timmy** : Ugh… Danny, I think it's time we hang this up for now. We've been walkin' around for so long it's makin' even my teeth hurt!

 **Danny** : Same. This should be a good area to stop and rest. A nice open space, plenty of trees surrounding us, no weird noises or bad guys chasing us… Yeah, nice call Timmy.

 **Spongebob** : So are we gonna get back on our journey tomorrow with a new plan, perhaps?

 **Timmy** : Not sure if we have another strategy. We're just following the readings on AJ's tracker. And even though the thing works, he's not so sure exactly how long we've gotta keep going yet.

 **Cindy** : So we've just been walking around with no clue of how long or where we're going?

 **Timmy** : ...Well, basically. Pretty much.

 **Sam** slouching and sitting on a rock: …

 **Danny** : Sam…? Are you ok?

 **Sam** looking up: Does it look like I am?

 **Danny** : I take it as a "no" then?

 **Sam** : I'm sorry. It's just…thinking about what Enid said earlier, and what we just had to do, it kinda makes me wonder if we're in anyway letting everyone down. Besides, they talk about us like we betrayed them somehow and I just don't know if what we're doing will get us anywhere anymore… (Puts face down in palms) It feels like we'd just be wasting our time.

 **Danny** : Ok. Com'on. Let's go.

 **Sam** setting her head back up: Huh..? (Looks at Danny) Go where?

 **Danny** : I dunno. Somewhere. As long as it cheers you up a bit. (Reaches out) Give us something to do.

Sam holds her husband's hand and stands back up from the boulder behind her.

 **Danny** : Hey Tim, take notes. You can use it next time you're with Tutie.

 **Sam** holding on: Wait, wha-

Without warning, Danny takes flight with Sam holding onto his hand. Spongebob witnesses the two taking flight from below, seeing them soar across the skies through the smooth clouds in the light of the halo from space replacing the moonlight. As they get higher, Danny holds Sam against his chest and flips so she's up top to be able to put her hand in the cloudstream. They hover across from the front of the halo's right to left until they descend back from the stars and through the higher tops of the trees back near the rest of the team though out of sight from them.

 **Danny** gently stroking Sam's hair: Feel better now?

Sam immediately takes Danny by the face and kisses him longingly to his shock from the unexpectedness of it. Likewise, he embraces her, but they are both soon cut off from a familiar presence.

 **Rose** : Sam…? Danny?

 **Sam** accidentally dropping Danny: Rose..?!

 **Starfire** : IT IS YOU! (Tightly hugs Sam) I knew we'd find you all eventually!

 **Timmy** walking over: What's goin' on this time, Dan… Rose?!

 **Rose** hugging Timmy: Timmy Turner!

 **Ashi** : Starfire?

 **Starfire** : Ashi!

 **Alt. Anais** : Bimm?

 **Bimm** : Ms. Watterson?

 **Danny** : Simone?!

 **Simone** : Sportsy!

 **Sadie** : SADIE!

 **Spongebob** : SPONGEBOB!

 **Everyone** : …

 **Scaramouche** : I never thought I'd be so happy to see that Big Momma again!

 **Alt. Anais:** What happened? You all look beat!

 **Timmy** : You ladies look like you came from a warzone, which, is a bit hypocritical of me to say by this point. Er, forget I said that.

 **Sadie** still fidgeting: The lab! The lab's down! The lab is down! (Twitches)

 **Rose** comforting Sadie: You'll have to excuse poor Sadie. She's suffered from a sliiiight bump to the head.

 **Sadie** : BUMPING?! I wanna do some bumping! (Smashes face into tree)

 **Patrick** running next to Sadie: Finally! Someone with the right idea! (Smashes face into tree)

 **Wanda** : You're also going to have to excuse the starfish. He still has his uses…

 **Dani** looking at Simone: Wait… Did someone just say Simone was here?!

 **Ghost Simone:** Whaddup girl?

 **Dani** hugging Simone: Simone!

 **Starfire** : The Shortie Squad has been reunited once again! And with new additions!

 **Spongebob** : Ooh! Do I get to join? I'm short too!

 **Ghost Simone:** Uh, sure. Whatevs… (Leans over to Danny) What's this thing again?

 **Danny** : Guys, this is one of our best friends, Spongebob Squarepants.

 **Patrick** shoving his head out the tree: And I'm Patrick Star!

 **Rose** squinting and trying to smile: Aaalrighty…

 **Sam** : Really, I'm just surprised at you, Simone. Neither of us thought you were even around anymore, especially since Bimm was the only one from Lyvsheria!

 **Ghost Simone:** Well, technically I didn't make it so well either, but, eh. (Shrugs) Been through worse.

 **Timmy** : So what, you're half dead now?

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah, beaver bro. (Points above hair) Can't ya see the onion ring above my head? When that big bad mook got me, I hung in there and kept whatever I had left to keep livin'.

 **Ashi** : Well, since you guys are here, where's Jenny's Mom and Utonium? Did they finish the antivirus?

Bimm, Starfire, and Rose give a very subtle upset look and feel to Ashi and the rest of the crew.

 **Ashi** : ...Oh..

 **Bimm** stepping forward to Danny and Sam: Dr. Noreen...she gave us the antivirus before it was too late.

Bimm reaches from behind herself and reveals the antivirus capsule needed to defeat the virus. The characters around her gaze at the small device as it glows from its creases, and Bimm slowly gives it to Danny for safety. Danny hesitates for a moment but finds it in himself to hold the only hope of defeating what seems to be an unstoppable force. At least for a moment.

 **Danny** giving the ball back to Bimm: I...I can't hold this. If you've managed to get this far, you deserve it. I'm already and being hunted down, so I'll just put it in danger.

 **Sam** : Same here. I get more people on my tail nowadays cause of my gear. If this is what's needed to get rid of that virus, then by all means. (Strokes Bimm's hair) Keep it up!

 **Bimm** purring and smiling nervously: _Prrrrr…._

 **Gumball** : So, uh… This is the one thing needed to take out whatever monstrosities out there?

 **Ghost Simone:** Yup.

 **Gumball** : ...It's a basketball.

 **Ghost Simone:** Hey, it's better than something the bad guys'll easily spot! Then they'd KNOW we're up to something!

 **Timmy** : Now all we need to do is get it to the source of all this and blow it the heck up!

 **Starfire** : Do you know where it is on this planet?

 **Ashi** : It's somewhere close by.

 **AJ** : And I've finally got a certain mileage to count! Energy readings tell me it should be near us about 120 miles from here...on foot.

 **Gumball** : Well, (wiggles toes) there goes my everything...

 **Alt. Anais:** That reminds me. How long have we've been walking so far?

 **Anais:** Seems like days to me.

 **Rose** : We just got here several hours ago.

 **Squidward** : Good for you. Wouldn't want your big feet to get sore.

 **Spongebob** cheering Squidward up: Oh, Squidward, there's no need to be like that! We'll make it to where we need to be in no time! Then we'll fix everything and bring back Mr. Krabs, our worlds, and everyone of our friends!

 **Squidward** sounding much more respectful to Spongebob: (Sighs) I would, but (sits on rock and rests his head on hands) not everything's going to be like that, Spongebob. Not everything's going to be all happy-go-lucky like you think..!

Spongebob briefly pauses and actually, for once, listens to Squidward in all seriousness. Other times he wouldn't, since everything does work out in the end back home, but he knows now that things aren't like that anymore, especially after what the Toon Force have gone through.

 **Timmy** sitting next to Squidward: Hey, it's gonna be alright. Maybe it won't be like that. Not while we still have a chance.

 **Danny** : You're right. (Turns to Ghost Simone) I think Simone's a living testament of that already. I guess Jazz wasn't just pulling it out her hair when she said no one is ever truly gone.

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah, about that bro… There's somethin' I should get to tellin' ya and the rest of our boys out here… But I'm worn the heck out, so g'night! (Overshadows Knowledge Magisword)

 **Dani** : Woah! And she can overshadow objects!

 **Chester** : Noice!

 **Rose** : Well, I guess we'd better get back to sleep too. We've been on this journey all no idea where to find you. It was only thanks to Simone that we did eventually.

 **Gumball** : Right. Sweet dreams partner! (Falls on face in cartoonish fashion)

 **Chester** : Rrright behind ya! (Falls on face)

Everyone finds a resting place and try to go to sleep as the midnight hour rolls by. The stars are glistening and the sounds of the crickets put much of the people to sleep, while some of them remain awake to look at the clear skies above. Danny rests on his side next to his wife to keep his back from suffering from his wounds from earlier.

 **Danny** thinking while resting on his side next to Sam: _My family. They meant everything to me. I'll find a way to fix this, somehow._

Further from the group, Alt. Anais and Momo sit against a tree listening to each other speak their feelings.

 **Momo** : I really miss Daddy, Mom. You think he's still around?

 **Alt. Anais:** Oh, I'm sure he's out there somewhere, hun. He's got teleporting abilities and whatnot. And a big heart. I believe in him as much as I believe in everything else.

 **Carl** over by Sheen: Hey, Sheen… This might sound a bit odd, but, I really miss those rides Jimmy would let us on in space.

 **Sheen** : Ah, Carl. You already sound like a homo… (Looks upset) Aw, who am I kidding! I miss him too!

 **Timmy** : I do too. He was the first person I ever met in Retroville, or any other universe! I'll never forget that.

 **Ashi** looking up at the halo: _...I knew I should've gone with you, Jack. You've been through so much for so long, I don't want you to go through it again. I'll make it up to you._

 **Richard** sleeping: _I'm sorry, Nicole. I get the feeling I've taken being a nut a bit too far lately. I dunno if it got you upset or not, but I'll treat Gumball better for you and Darwin._

 **Brad** going to sleep: _Just because Ms. Wakeman is gone doesn't mean I should quit. I'll be back for you, Jen. I promise._

 **Spongebob** resting against Patrick and looking up at the halo: _No matter what, we'll keep our heads up high! We'll win, whatever you are!_

As the night rolls by, the many lights in the Forgotten Society shine brightly before dawn. By that point, Peck the Rooster tries to make a cock-a-doodle-doo but chokes on his spit mid-sound. Back at the library, Doug goes to check on Jimmy with Timmy when Madame Foster opens the front doors when they're shocked to see that Goddard is sleeping next to Jimmy, who's laying his head against an open page in the book pile across and around the desk. He is almost drooling and looking as though he went limp while reading to his pet dog.

 **CC. Timmy:** Uh oh…

 **Doug** gently moving Jimmy's shoulders: Hey, Jimmy…?

 **Jimmy** barely waking up: Hm…? Wha..?

 **Doug** : Jimmy?

 **Jimmy** looking back at Doug: …? Oh. Hey Doug. Hey Tim. What page was I on?

 **CC. Timmy:** Goodness gracious, dude. I knew you were into science and all, but I didn't think you'd be absorbed in it!

 **Jimmy** : Was I asleep? (Checks watch) ...Oh. Gotta check on how I set my time zone again.

 **Doug** : Jimmy, I really think you should take a break for a few. It takes a while for all this to sink in.

 **Jimmy** : I know, but it's just too hard for me to rest knowing there's something out there destroying everything and a possible solution to fixing it. I just need to look deeper to learn about it and our very purpose like the Syndicate did. Although, I don't wanna have to end up diving into insanity like the others who were manipulated either. Phoebe once told you about them too, right?

 **CC. Timmy:** Indeed. What she said was...eerie to say the least. Many of them went crazy and somehow just, reset in the end like nothing happened. Almost like they were controlled. But we know you're not like that, Jimmy. You just need some time to rest. That's all.

 **Jimmy** : You're right… Goddard, can you go check up on the rest of the gang and Jenny? I'll be in the Research District somewhere by the view.

 **Goddard** : BARK!

 **Doug** : Wise choice, Jimmy! I almost forgot about her from when the gang brought her in. Sandy should be finished fixing her up in her treedome.

 **Goddard** trotting away: MmmBARK!

After his rather awkward and depressing encounters lately, Jimmy decides to think for a while and sit on a large rock alone in the middle of a wide path in the forest, purposefully telling Goddard to visit the others so he wouldn't feel bad too. Jimmy had also told Timmy and Doug that he would get better, but he needs to think for a few. He looks up at the sunny skies and admires the clouds. But when he does, one of them closely resembles Danny's logo and gets him upset thinking about him. He bows his head down in defeat in this thoughts and quietly says to himself, " _I'm sorry Spongebob. I should never have come to you again. Then again, it's possible it would have happened anyway…_ " While Jimmy rests with his head down, in the trees, a large robotic figure as tall as the trees themselves makes its way quietly toward him. He hears it's movements and gets a little confused as to what it could be, quickly getting up from the rock and listening closely. He places his right hand over his hypnobeam and immediately the robot breaks the trees in front of it down and Jimmy shoots it with his gadget, only now realizing that no one's piloting it. The flame painted car-looking mech smashes Jimmy's hypnobeam and smacks him away! Jimmy tries to react by flying with his jetpack, but the robot grabs his leg and crushes his engines, slamming him into the ground. Jimmy gets thrown into a tree and he takes out his mini laser to shoot at the mech. Sadly, none of these attacks work, to Jimmy's surprise, and he narrowly avoids getting his head punched off against the tree that gets torn down by the attack! Jimmy's leg is grabbed again and the mech tosses him into a boulder, injuring his back and breaking the gadgets in his backpack. With nowhere to go, Jimmy is left about to meet his end with one last punch. However, a lion looking person rolling into a ball severs the mech's arm, making a heavy landing while a white wolf runs over to the bot's left leg, biting it's metallic plating and tearing out it's wiring. The mech pushes the wolf out of the way and aims it's shoulder cannons at everyone. But next to Jimmy, a short green lady with triangular hair runs over and puts one finger on her forehead and aims her right hand at the incoming missiles, stopping them with her mind. She grins and turns the missiles back at the mech, shooting them back to it and blowing up it's cockpit and cannons. The machine falls to the ground on it's back and it's limbs come apart from the damages, though from the way it looks, it appears as though it could be easily reassembled.

 **Peridot** : Yes! I knew it! I knew my metal powers weren't as useless as a sack of bricks!

 **Jasper** : Heheh. And look at that. It's the fudgehead again!

 **Jimmy** : Fudgehead...? Oh no. It's another Cosmo!

 **Peridot** : What kinda name is "Cosmo?" And what're you doing here? Yesterday we stopped by Dexter's and saw you get your butt kicked out of his house! Hehe! (Pulls out phone) Good thing I borrowed Kitty's old phone to record it!

 **Jimmy** : Well, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that and thank you for saving my life. What was that anyway?

 **Peridot** : Megas. Don't worry about it. No one was in that outdated mech suit anyway.

 **Jimmy** : That outdated mech almost got me killed had it not been for you guys! I'm guessing the owner of it was onto me and didn't want to risk getting beaten by me, so they set it on autopilot.

 **Jasper** : Yeah, P. They just turned on the automatic, power drive, ju… It almost beat you!

 **Peridot** : Personally, I doubt those dweebs would ever do something like that, but that's men for ya.

 **Jimmy** : Anyway, I guess I should go now. Thanks for the help… (Begins to walk away with his head back down)

 **Peridot** : ...Wait.

 **Jimmy** turning back around: Hm?

 **Peridot** with her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side: Why were you here anyway?

 **Jimmy** : For starters, everyone's obsessed over this so called "Fourth Wall" and now I know some people blame me and the Toon Force for not saving them, pretending as though I'm not intelligent enough to know how they feel. Dexter calls me a rip off, all this talk about TV shows, the virus entity...It's almost too much, even for my brain to process! Though, to be fair, my team did once level an entire city trying to save the Titans, but that was never our intent!

 **Jasper** : Well, leaving's not gonna solve anything.

 **Jimmy** : After that robot just tried to kill me..?

 **Peridot** : It wasn't anyone's fault for that! I remember seeing the fat guy and the Pearl-sized clod just a minute before we came here. They couldn't have done anything to hurt you!

 **Jasper** : And besides, why would anyone do that now? I mean, everyone else are already dead, right?

 **Jimmy** : …

 **Wolf** : (Whines)

 **Jasper** shrugging: What I say?

 **Peridot** : I've already heard enough of my timeline's Steven's personal problems… But, I *may* be willing to help you get through this, just so long as I don't see that pathetic look on your face again.

 **Jasper** : Same.

 **Wolf** : Woof!

 **Jimmy** : Thanks guys, but what can I do to help everyone else? What can I do now that the friends I once had are all gone?

 **Peridot** : We've lost a lot of folk too, genius. But you don't see that stopping us. Why don't you get off your skinny butt and make an invention with that big head of your's? That'll at least get people talking. Besides, I've heard stories about you from Doug. You oughta have done something cool!

 **Jimmy** : ...Hm. I haven't built anything new in a long time… (Strokes chin) Hm…

 _End of Chapter 13_


	15. Chapter 14

In the engineering station at the Research District, Jimmy Neutron is busy constructing a new device colored like his traditional red and yellow schemes. He bangs on the bolts and screws with his hammer and Peridot and Jasper bring in more random technology for him to use to his heart's content.

 **Peridot** dropping a cart full of scrap metal: Ok, Trashman. Fresh from the junk pile. Do whatever you want with it.

 **Jimmy** : Excellent! All I need is one more screw to go. (Pats device with palm) See?

A bolt suddenly pops off and hits Jasper in the forehead, stunning and knocking her to the floor!

 **Jimmy** checking on Jasper: Jasper! You alright? (Holds up 8 fingers) Quick. How many fingers am I holding up?

 **Jasper** squinting: ...Eleven.

 **Jimmy** giving a confused look: …?

 **Peridot** holding Jasper's back: It's not her fault. See the gem replacing her nose? It was cracked when she crash landed from an attack from a certain barefooted blue one I knew. It's a miracle she can even remember that!

 **Jimmy** : Well, never fear! I still have the old Brain Drain Helmet and I can convert it into a much, safer, version of a Brain Gain Helmet. Or in this case, Gem Gain.

 **Peridot** : That's nothing. I have a device that can rearrange people's DNA strands using feeble shed tools or Steven's father's vehicle.

 **Jimmy** : Oh cool! I've done that once with me and my wife when we switched bodies using our brain cells!

Peridot blushes and just barely cracks a smile while clenching tightly on her wrench.

 **Peridot** thinking to herself: _Dang..! He's taken…_

 **Jimmy** : Anyway, I just finished a new invention that can easily speed this process up.

 **Jasper** : What's that?

Jimmy holds up a circular device that resembles a round engine with two knobs on the side called "The Universal Montager!"

 **Peridot** : I think you need to work on your names a bit.

 **Jimmy** screwing the last bolt in: Let's begin.

When Jimmy turns the knob up, the montage immediately begins. In the morning before 11, Jimmy goes back to the kitchen of the palace and tries to work on the stove with the holo-reality capabilities like last time during Doug's tour. He tries to order a Good Burger from it, but when it activates, it only gives him half the sandwich as the rest was cut off from power drainage trying to make it. To fix this, Jimmy constructs another device similar to the Hypercube and hooks it up to the inside of the machine to act as a small generator. This way when he tries the order again, it makes the burger to full completion without wasting any power from the building. He has Doug try it out for a demonstration and the food comes out successfully without consequence, prompting a happy high-five. Next, Jimmy notices in the city how all the streets are tightly packed so it makes it hard to impossible to maneuver around with a car, or even a flying one at that. However, seeing Elroy fly in his little space pod gives him an idea. He takes one of the unused hovercrafts and gets Jasper, the White Wolf, and Wulf to disassemble it with a variety of moves, like tearing it apart with their teeth or clawing it to pieces. Afterward, Jimmy creates small schematics for chairs resembling Dexter's from when he first saw him in his lab. With them and the parts, he successfully constructs a series of hover chairs for everyone to use. Peridot, Billy, Scaredy, George, Thrasher, and Blastus hop on them and start taking them for a test drive going through the corners of the streets to the center of the main office buildings!

 **Jimmy** raising his hands victoriously: YES! Wait, George, watch out for that-

George of the Jungle smashes into a nearby tree that collapses onto him while Thrasher and Blastus, not paying attention to where they're going, accidentally crash into the stone columns of the primary office building. Both droids smash to pieces to Jimmy's cringe. But as a result, it gives him an idea. He goes back into the engineering station and creates a software with Goddard and Peridot for a Braking System utilizing the map layout of the city to install for the new next time they test the invention, they stop on a dime before they hit anything at full speed. This feat catches the attention of Dexter from afar, who at first seems jealous but quickly sees how much Jimmy is helping people with only one thing. He personally, and reluctantly, invites Jimmy back into his lab to repair the damaged robots from the crash and those in the repair bay. Excitedly, Jimmy cracks his knuckles and borrows Dexter's wrench to his annoyance to fix his machines, including Blastus, Thrasher, and Robot Jones. When he screws his head back on, Jones jumps for joy and hugs Jimmy in front of Dexter, now starting to crack a smile. Later, Jimmy and Dexter return to the bridge above water to the coliseum and replace the loose wood with stronger, finer material to make it safer for people to walk over. Like always, Dexter is the one tightening the large bolts with his trusty wrench and Jimmy uses Goddard's laser beam to weld the wood planks together. Overtime, Dexter's expressions start to become more natural and more like how he used to be far in his youth, only now he's more adult and determined than when he first met Jimmy. His smiles become more relaxed and he lets Jimmy enter his lab freely to report other things to repair. Their last tasks together for now include the Neurotomic Protocore and the status of Jenny in Sandy's treedome submerged underwater. Jenny herself is looking far more improved since Sandy took the time to piece her back together. Her armor now carries a golden, white, and blue color scheme. Some of the metals in the front of her legs, her forearms, and her torso are transparent but made of incredibly durable material. There are cuffs on her wrists that spawn energy swords and her original wingspan is reduced to detachable jets that stretch from her back on either side.

 **Jimmy** stroking his beard: I don't know about this, Sandy. It looks like you already did an incredible job!

 **Sandy** : My pleasure. I did the best I could, but she just won't wake up again. All her systems re' workin' just fine, but she doesn't wanna move. Still, when she does, she'll be 100% tankin' everyone!

 **Dexter** : At least she is fully repaired from her fall from grace. Now all that needs to be recovered is the Neurotomic Protocore.

 **Jimmy** : Timmy said that something was wrong with it earlier. Care to elaborate?

 **Dexter** : The Protocore was my life's greatest work culminated into a sphere that can bring infinite energy to the entire planet. It's power ranged from positive and negative. However, if one or the other is misused, they would ultimately lead to chaos, making people stuuuupid and mad. I've worked my hardest trying to ensure no one suffers the same fate my planet could have had I not traveled to the future to learn of its potential. But now, it seems its effects have influenced the environment and the resources we need.

 **Jimmy** : And where is this, Neurotomic Protocore, now?

 **Dexter** : Stationed in my lab where no one can get their dirty, unscientific hands on it. But there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it as far as I can tell. It IS my creation, so I should know when something happens to it.

 **Sandy** : Maybe you just need a little bit o' hindsight from everyone else for once.

 **Dexter** : I'll consider it. But for now, let me take a break for a bit. (Walks past Jimmy holding his forehead) My head hurts from the montage you've created…

As Dexter exits the underwater laboratory, Jimmy turns back to Jenny and is startled by the appearance of a random sickly yellow creature looking as though it's been crudely drawn with crayon and pencil, staring deeply into his eyes.

 **Jimmy** turning to cheese: …?

 **Cheese** : …I pooded.

Distant from the society are the Toon Force waking up from last night's slumber. Together, Danny, slouching from his wounds and helped to walk by Spongebob and Timmy, Wanda, Sam, Bimm, Rose, and Starfire rise from the slope up to the view of the vast forests and rivers deep below the mountains they're on. The sun is shining, the halo in space is still visible but not quite as shiny blending in with the blue skies, and the birds are flying gracefully across the colorful surface, from greens to shades of red.

 **Wanda** : Now there's a beautiful sight to behold!

 **Danny** : Not bad for a planet totally annihilated by something otherworldly. (Sits down gently next to Rose)

 **AJ** : Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. This is starting to get me a bit concerned.

 **Timmy** : Ah, it's the Mawgu who blew up our planet, AJ. I'm sure maybe it's just a side effect of the blast or something. Like, accelerated growth in Jimmy's terms.

Rose licks her palm and carefully sets it onto Danny's back where his long gash is when he unfolds his bandages, shocking Spongebob and causing him to faint at the sight of it.

 **Timmy** : Com'on, Bob. It's not THAT bad!

 **Gumball** : Yeah, we've had worse. Just look at Simone. She's half as chibi as she used to be.

 **Ghost Simone:** THAT'S…sort of not my name...

 **Danny** being healed and stretching: I'll stay away from squirt number two and leave her to you then. Amethyst, right?

 **Rose** : Yes. But you might wanna look out for Garnet the most. I mean, don't get me wrong. All she does is punch things, but still.

 **Cindy** : You'd be lying if you said she and the other Gems weren't too strong for us, huh?

 **Rose** : Well, yeah. Pretty much. I just can't believe even they could be corrupted. No one survived the chaos, including Greg and anyone else important to Steven other than Sadie.

 **Ghost Simone:** Hey, that's the point. It's a virus. Even if you're someone like good ol' Steves, you'll still get got real easily if you're not ready for it. But I've gotta say. Whoever's after you'z really hates your guts. So much, he doesn't even want you on his side.

 **Cindy** : Well, aren't there anybody else who DID survive elsewhere?

 **Ghost Simone:** Well there was K.O. Er, his edgy hotter half and some mouse chick. But they left a long time ago. And then there's Firefly…

 **Momo** cheering for her dragon's escape in the background: YAY!

 **Ghost Simone** continuing: Nyando, Plundy, Zange, MaB… They ain't even on record!

 **Bimm** : Wait, they're alive?! Is Familiar with them too?

 **Ghost Simone:** Probably. I dunno. He wasn't recorded either. Nor was Clocks.

 **Danny** : So Clockwork made it out too. If he's not coming to help us, this must be really bad then.

 **Sam** : He'd just say something vague like "this is how the story's supposed to end" or what have you.

 **Timmy** : Anything else you know?

 **Ghost Simone:** That's all I've really got besides the fact that all this is in a trashbin in someone's computer, the corruption workin' into people's programming, and something to do with a Fourth Wall and stuff. I dunno what that is, but I was hopin' you'd think of something.

 **Gumball** : That sounds...kinda familiar…

 **Ghost Simone:** It should. It had your data written all over it when the Void came.

 **Spongebob** : And hey, if you said it was like a computer, maybe there's a way to reset everything back to the way they were before! The only problem is, what's gonna happen when we get to the place? And why does everyone specifically hate me?

 **Ghost Simone:** Dog if I know. I'm just exposition.

 **Sheen** : Hey, wait a minute. How do we know you're not one of the bad guys trying to trick us?

 **Brad** : Yeah. Ya kinda have that oily shade like they do.

 **Ghost Simone:** If I was one of em, could I do this?! (Leans down like a reclining chair)

 **Carl:** *Gasp* She IS on our side!

 **Sheen** : No one can embrace a dead meme that perfectly! Welcome back, Squirt!

 **Ghost Simone** angrily glowing warm green **:** THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Besides, the real squirt's right here. (Taps Spongebob's dome)

 **Spongebob** : Does that mean anything bad?

 **Ghost Simone:** Nah, it's just a peeve of mine.

 **Gumball** : Alright. So I guess we should be on our way to, wherever it is we need to go. We're essentially working with two cats (myself included), a doggo, three rabbits, one of which is from a totally different timeline, three robots, a space rock, two somehow not half dead humans, one actual half dead imp, and Squidward. (Claps hands) Yeah, I think we're all set!

 **Sam** : Hopefully as we go, that doughnut in space doesn't drop more junk from the sky like last time, or drag planets.

 **Timmy** : Any readings on where we need to go next, bud?

 **AJ** : Just follow that river and never stop.

 **Danny** : Ok. Maybe along the way we can find some food.

 **Ashi** pointing to the right by a cliffside: As a matter of fact, I think I see a good spot for food right over there!

 **Squidward** : About time! I'm starving!

 **Momo** : It's ok. I've got this.

Momo steps toward the cliff where she jumps off it in front of Spongebob, Anais, and Flora without support.

 **Spongebob gasping** : Momo!

Momo catches the edge of the cliffside with her sword and pulls out a piece of the long tree branch sticking out the side, which she pauses with for a few seconds and uses to catch a fish from the opalescent waters like a net. She lures it over to the cliff top and SpongeBob and Squidward become horrified at the sight of the dead fish, while the rest of the people clap for Momo as she returns.

 **Momo** grabbing hold of the fish and looking at Spongebob with sincerity: Sorry about this, bud…

 **Squidward** : …On second thought, I think I've lost my appetite. You eat all you want.

 **Patrick** : Not unless I'm in it! I need to eat now!

 **Flora** : Calm down, Starfish. First we'll need to cook it.

 **Dani** igniting a spark from her fingertips: Leave it to me.

Carl, Sheen, Chester, and Gumball gather some wood the future Anais and Cindy chop from the tree bark next to them. The spark Dani ignited burns the wood to make a small fire everyone can gather around. Sadie has eggs saved from earlier yesterday and sets them on Rose's shield to cook on top of. While breakfast is being made, Spongebob later visits Danny, Sam, and Ashi giving a lesson to Gumball, Anais, Dani, Wanda, Timmy, Carl, and Sheen.

 **Ashi** : And that is the importance of awareness of your surroundings.

 **Spongebob** poking Ashi's shoulder: Hi guys!

 **Ashi** startled: Geah!

 **Sheen** : Oooh, now I get it! That's just like the Eye of the Tiger again! Which reminds me…(Puts left leg behind head with cracks sounding off)

 **Sam and Danny** cringing: Eew…

 **Patrick** : Oh, hey! I can do something like that too! Watch. (Picks up plank of tree bark)

Patrick puts the bark in between his butt cheeks and starts clenching tightly, breaking the wood into pieces to show off to the group.

 **Patrick** turning back around: Pretty cool, huh?

 **Wanda** : Please, don't do that, son.

 **Anais** : Aw, it's not that bad. I've seen worse when I fixed a man whose spine was coming out his nose. And I'm only 4.

 **Timmy** : Hey, that reminds me. Spongebob, don't you still have those flippy spinny karate moves or something?

 **Danny** : Yeah, how bout that?

 **Spongebob** : No, but I still have my trusty spatula! Wanna see what I can do?

 **Ashi** : I really don't think that-

Spongebob starts waving his spatula around like a pirate and does cringey looking swipes with it while shouting out basic karate sounds like, "HWAA! HOOO! WAAA!" Everyone around him look frozen with gaping mouths, likely because of how terrible it looks to them, and Spongebob eventually stops.

 **Spongebob** handing the sword to Danny: Here. You wanna try?

Danny pauses for a moment and takes Spongebob's spatula like he wants. Danny looks down at it in his hands and quickly chucks it away behind him with one hand, much to Spongebob's shock.

 **Spongebob** gasping: *Gasps* Spat!

 **Danny** chuckling in his first sentence: Spongebob, what kind of show was that, huh?! Where's that swag and style you had?

 **Spongebob** : Swag..?

 **Timmy** : You know. The gloves and the Bubble Launcher. What happened to those flashy moves from Sandy and what not?

 **Spongebob** : I uh...I forgot. I guess being behind the stove really got to me all these years. But, you guys have swords, right? I have weapons too, including the spatula!

 **Danny** : That thing broke when it made impact with the ground behind me.

 **Ashi** : Not everyone need swords and guns to fight, Spongebob. There's times where we're forced to resort to other resources, both in our surroundings, and in us. Gumball's like that, and he uses practicality to fair against others to conserve his strength. And you've been using your bubble wand to make constructs!

 **Gumball** : It would be great if you could use it to make a plane to fly us around…

 **Spongebob** : Sorry kid. I wanna, but I don't have that much juice for it.

 **Dani** : Oh hey, you know even with Danny and me, we don't always use our Ghost Powers. We sometimes get down and dirty without them. Especially when they're drained from too much energy.

 **Spongebob** : Ghost powers can be drained, like the old days?

 **Danny** : Depends on what skills we're using. Like the time I used a wail to try and beat Jimmy's screaming record for 4 minutes. Aaand then I lost my voice for a few days…

 **Gumball** : Ha! That's nothing. My bro didn't even need to scream for that long. His screeches are so loud they break reality! (Plays All By Myself in thoughts) Godspeed you graceful little Nemo…

 **Richard** : I'll miss him too, son. I just hope your Mom's alright too.

 **Gumball** : For realsies?

 **Richard** : Totally! What, you don't think I really care for Nicole as much as I should?!

 **Gumball** : ...O-oh, no. I-it's not like that. Just a feeling I had in the back of my head.

 **Sam** : What about you, Bimm? You still look down.

 **Bimm** : I am down...

 **Spongebob** : Aaaw. Maybe you just need a bit of pep in your step to lift your spirit.

 **Bimm** : Sorry, little man. But there's just some things you can't bring joy to.

 **Spongebob** : That is not true, Bimm. I know there's something I can do to cheer everyone up. I shouldn't be here if I don't do something. So let me help you with an old song of mine.

 **Timmy** swaying his hands nervously in front of him: Ehehe, Spongebob, I don't think that's really-

 **Spongebob** in song: F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and meeeee. N is for anywhere and anytime at all…

 **Everyone** : …?

 **Spongebob** with his hand stretched out waiting: …?

 **Danny** : ...Was that our que..?

 **Spongebob** : Aaah, tartar sauce..! The choir's dead too. Double tartar sauce! We're not underwater!

 **Bimm** sighing: Gugh…

 **Starfire** hovering over: Do not stop singing, Spongebob. All you need are some new notes to fill in the gap!

 **Ghost Simone** floating over to Bimm: That's right! Com'on, Bimm! Lift your spirit! (Goes intangible and overshadows Bimm)

 **Bimm** now with green eyes: Huh?! (Simone's voice) Roll it again!

 **Spongebob** giving a thumbs up: Ok! F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and meeeee. Try it!

 **Bimm** reacting to Ghost Simone's movements: N is for anywhere and anytime at all..

 **Everyone else:** UP HERE IN THE DEEP GREEN TREEEEEES!

 **Brad** : Woah..! I didn't know I could hit those notes…

 **Flora** : I-it just came to me so naturally... I wasn't sure what to say.

 **Bimm** beginning to smile: Yeah, and...that...felt, really good.

 **Ghost Simone** leaving Bimm's body: See? All ya needed was to git yourself on yo feet! And not just cause I was inside ya! I didn't even know I could do that!

 **Dani** : Well, you are half ghost for real. It seems only logical to do it.

 **Danny** : And hey, you learn something new everyday! I know I sure did after hearing Spongebob sing in front of my face for the first time.

 **Squidward** : Oh boy. You don't know what you're missing...

 **Sam** : He does this all the time?

 **Squidward** : 24/7.

 **Rose** setting her sword down with the cooked eggs: Hey, it can't be as often as my fellow Gems have. We used to do it almost every episode at one point!

 **Spongebob** : Well, I hope what I was able to bring something positive to the table for once.

 **Danny** : You did. I'm just surprised you never let up on the optimism, even when you've got an entire multiverse on your shoulders.

 **Spongebob** : That's what I'm all about, Danny! Now, let's eat!

 **Sheen** : Right! (Takes out pepper shaker from pocket) Bring out the pepper!

 **Bimm** : How long have you had that?

 **Carl** : Shhhhh. Don't question him. It's a Sheen thing.

 **Bimm** : Oooooh.

Meanwhile, in the Society's public laboratory, Phoebe is showing Dee Dee and Courage a pie chart detailing stats for pollution rates dropping thanks to Jimmy's contribution.

 **Phoebe** : No Dee Dee. The skies and the buildings won't turn murky brown like they used to. It was a budget cut for Cartoon Network. Courage got away with it too since he lived in the middle of nowhere.

The door knocks, and in comes three men in brown hoodies. One is heavy set, one is slim and tall, and the other is short; about a child's height.

 **Short Man:** Hello there, Ms. Heyerdahl! I'm your ominous spokesperson, not suspicious in the slightest. And these are my business associates.

 **Tall Man:** Hello.

 **Large Man:** Sup?

 **Phoebe:** O-oh. Hey.

 **Short Man:** We'd like to sell you our wares after taking "inspiration" from Jimmy...Jimmy… What's his name again?

 **Phoebe:** Neutron?

 **Short Man:** Yes! Jimmy Neutron.

 **Tall Man** taking out a perfume bottle from his pocket: What we have here is a new aqua themed body fragrance we know you're gonna like!

 **Phoebe** : Well, I always did like the smell of the ocean.

 **Courage** : (Whines in hesitation)

 **Phoebe** winking at Courage: Ok. (Walks up to tall man with perfume) Just let me sample it and-

Spontaneously, Phoebe spin kicks the tall one into the heavyset man and grabs the short one by the hood and tosses him into the chalkboard, leaving his villainous imprint on it! When the hood is uncovered, the masked Voltar's face is revealed closely from the light from the windows.

 **Phoebe** in a serious voice: I was a black belt.

 **Courage** hopping up and down: Yay!

 **Dee Dee** picking up the fake perfume: Ooh! What's this smell like?! (Sprays in the air)

 **Phoebe** : Wait, Dee, that's not- (Gets tired) ...Not… Ugh…

Tired and stunned, Phoebe, Dee Dee, and Courage fall to the floor unconscious, leaving them in the hands of the League of Super Evil.

 **Voltar** brushing himself off from the chalk: Well now. That was easier than I thought!

 **Mandark** via Voltar's communicator: Say what you want, but you almost ruined the plan! Bring the girls and the mut before the two nutty geniuses arrive. They'll be scrambling for answers and lead them right into our trap.

 **Doktor. Frogg:** Next time, Voltar, let Doomageddon handle the black belts.

 **Voltar** : Yes, yes. I'll keep that in mind. Red, get those three in the sack! We leave now!

 **Red Menace:** No problem, boss!

Back at the Recreational District, Jimmy Neutron is steadily walking down the outside aisle of stone columns carved with binary text and symbols from various shows. One of which is his own atom logo, which he smiles at. At the end of the natural walkway next to the palace is the altar, which resembles a small white cathedral of sorts that partially sits by the water. When entering, the interior has long spanning aqueducts coming from the water outside that flow to and from the main church. Its windows are designed with neat mosaics resembling important themes from Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, from the orange splat shape to the blank grey humanoid figures from commercial bumpers. The main room is filled with characters from all across the town. The Flintstones, the Jetsons, the Mystery Gang, Payne and his daughter, and Stewie the Dogboy to name a few. But at the front of the altar, by the large window with the sun perfectly aligned, another man named Jimmy, albeit blonde and wearing a nice church robe and a large fixed smile, speaks to the audience. About 5 rows from the front, Jimmy finds an empty spot next to Future Timmy listening closely.

 **Jimmy** : Hey, Timmy.

 **CC. Timmy:** Hello, Jimmy. Come on. Take a seat with me. (Scoots to right) I was hoping Phoebe or Courage would be here, but you're fine with me.

 **Jimmy** : Yes, it kinda caught my attention on the way here too. I wonder where they are.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** And so my friends, don't be sad that your show is over. Be grateful that it happened! And as we continue to live in this newfound life, unbound from our very programming, we too have the potential to be better and more than what we once were! Our creators made us with the intent to unleash their imagination. And now we can finally make it happen ourselves! Gimme an amen, buds!

 **Everyone** : AMEN!

 **Jimmy** : Who's that?

 **CC. Timmy:** That's James Two-Shoes. The second Jimmy besides you. He's kinda like Spongebob. Always optimistic but often naive. But that's what helped him make Miseryville more less...miserable.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Whatever brings us to officially breaking the Fourth Wall as one is key to our very freedom. True freedom! (Winks at Jimmy Neutron) And with the help of our great minds, and our proud leaders, we can move mountains!

The audience clap, and although Jimmy Neutron still doesn't believe in any sort of religious theories, he claps along with them and smiling while he's at it.

 **Jimmy** : Wow! Personally, I'm not a fan of the whole "salvation" thing, but I can definitely feel the Spongebob in him!

 **CC. Timmy:** You may as well call him a human Spongebob. Right down to his signature grin. Although he's more of a thrill seeker than him.

 **Jimmy:** I think I wanna speak to this guy and get to know more about what everyone believes. Perhaps, scientifically speaking, I can find a way.

As the rest of the audience exit the altar, Jimmy and Timmy stay behind to speak to James Two-Shoes, who's still happy to see other people for once.

 **Jimmy:** Mr. Two-Shoes?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Hiya Jimmy! (Shakes Jimmy's hand) It's so good to see someone else with my name! Small world!

 **CC. Timmy:** He's come here to ask a few questions about the Fourth Wall and whatnot.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Still new to the thing, huh?

 **Jimmy** : Definitely.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Well, you've come to the right place! Walk with me for a sec.

The two Jimmy's walk along the far right side of the altar while Timmy goes back into the seats to sit and check his phone for a storm warning outside the city shield barrier.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** I don't wanna keep you long, so I'll try and answer this the best way I know how. You already went to the library and read all the books there, right?

 **Jimmy:** Yeah.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** I figured. Everyone including me always go there when we first hear the news. You're on the right track already, bud!

 **Jimmy:** Oh Great! What else is there to do with these so called, creators?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Ohoho! Our beloved creators. Well, it's actually pretty simple. They've made us with their heart and soul. They had dreams to make a living and make what they always dreamed of with their imagination. Everyone is like that. These days, the companies that they work for, on the other hand, say that they want creativity on their platforms, but as you can tell, they're mostly in for the money.

 **Jimmy:** What do you mean?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Do you know exactly why a show gets canceled?

 **Jimmy** : Only a little bit, such as the viewership count.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Yep! That'll do it. Basically, every show in modern years seem to lack that creative focus others have had. Not because they suck or anything. But because they don't feed their makers, as in their company, mula. You and I came at a time where cartoons were thriving no matter the circumstance. (Gets closer to Jimmy) But today, you'll find a whole aisle of shows either swept under the rug or forgotten due to a lack of marketing. Because they don't support their team.

 **Jimmy:** Financially?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Uh-huh! And if you don't get enough views like _Spongebob, Steven Universe_ , or, 'scuse me for saying this, _Teen Titans G̴̲͓̑̀̓̍Õ̴̙̖͇̣̦̋̈́͠,_ too bad! And to give you an example of how much money factors into cartoons, we have a show entirely dedicated to collecting swords in an app no one played.

CC. Timmy quickly drops what he's doing on his phone when he hears something out of the ordinary from Two-Shoes compared to his normal, chipper attitude. Especially concerning his out-of-place tone that normally wouldn't be so quiet and soothing at the same time.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Or how bout a show from a whole other universe dedicated to selling cheap plastic that transforms into even smaller hunks of plastic to connect to another-

 **Jimmy** sitting down: I think you're being a bit too harsh with this. None of these worlds are THAT bad.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** When you're in them, of course.

 **Jimmy** : Hm…

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Again, it's not their fault. It's the fault of the companies that produced them. They've turned what used to be a creative passion to a commercial. But then again, even older cartoons like us and those beyond that had done the same thing. Except it was actually fun when we did.

 **Jimmy** stroking his chin **:** Hm...

While Jimmy is thinking, Two-Shoes walks closer behind him from his seat and has his hands in the pockets of his white robe. Timmy keeps his eyes on the young man pretending to be oblivious to anything. He quietly reaches into his own pocket behind him.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes** squinting: You know why they all hate Spongebob?

 **Jimmy:** No. Who hates him?

Suddenly, before the other Jimmy could chop a long dagger into Neutron's skull, the Channel Chaser Timmy places his long staff at the right time in front of his friend's face to block it! Surprised and shaken, Jimmy falls back onto the floor crawling backwards shouting, "LEAPING LEPTONS," while Timmy battles Two Shoes, who's still smiling but more relentlessly without blinking.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** E̴̩̗̿V̵̥̜̑É̶̹̟R̵̺͉̚͠Y̵̨͂ͅƠ̶͎͎Ṅ̴̦͙E̷͉͐! Because he's the precedent for our failures!

Timmy knows that normally Two Shoes wouldn't do this, especially to kill. So he uses very minimal force and instead blocks every swipe of the knife using both sides of the metal staff. Timmy keeps defending himself, swaying from side to side with his upper body all while moving forward with his opponent toward the front window of the entrance to the altar. It's here that it gives the adult Turner a chance to smack Jimmy in the forehead with the middle part of his stick and kick him through the glass onto the ground below. Two Shoes isn't phased and quickly hops back onto his feet to grab another dagger from his pocket in his church robe. Seeing this from a close range during his walk nearby, Samurai Jack whips out his sword to engage in the brawl. Timmy leaps out the window frame and both he and Jack clash with Two Shoes on both sides! Jack cartwheels to the side while Timmy twirls his staff to the other side to block both daggers at once. In the struggle, Two Shoes starts to laugh uncontrollably, still smiling without sanity. In a flash, Timmy ducks underneath Two-Shoes and kicks him from behind! His tumble causes him to drop one of his daggers, which Jack picks up to use as a secondary weapon. When the corrupted foe turns back around to attack them, Timmy smacks the other dagger out his hands with his staff leaving him unarmed. Together, both Jack and Future Timmy aim their weapons at Two-Shoes, whose starting to realize what he's done. As he looks up to the two fighters, his smile reduces to a cold frown.

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:**...I...I'm sorry, Timmy. I-I don't know what I… Why did I…? (Feels head) Oh no…

 **CC. Timmy:** ...Jimmy..?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes** in a darker, more robotic tone: I know you're listening, Jimmy Neutron. You can't resist being the curious one.

 **Jimmy** : Huh…?

 **Jimmy Two-Shoes:** Nothing can stop what is to come, apart from you and your friends of the society. We will make sure of it. You're days are numbered, Neutron. Y̷̲͔̤̎̀́ȍ̴͉̘̻̊̀̂͋U̶̳̥͙̦̼̍R̵̫̥͊͋͒̈́͝ ̴͉̈́Ḏ̵̨͈̀̚á̴̜̘̳̹͍Y̴̡̹̳͎̒͌̀̋͝s̸̯̙͕̝̞͋ ̷̠͔̔a̸͙̦̬̒̊͘ř̴̝̳͔E̶̼̩̣̿́̏͊͆ ̶͖̯͌̓̈́n̶̦̖̓͋̋͝ų̵̞͈̗̙͠Ṁ̸̡̝̺͂͐̋B̶̢͓̞͓͙̑͋͝͝ĕ̷͕̤̅̓͠r̸̡͚̈́͗͌̅̕E̸̼͍̘̳͐͂̈d̴̗͈̔̂͐̋

As the innocent and used body of Jimmy Two-Shoes finishes his speaker's last sentence, he quickly begins to reduce his body into binary code fading into the air. Unable to help, Jimmy, Timmy, and Jack take a knee around his blank church robe and fold it neatly on the ground to pay respect to him. When they finish, Doug comes running from the palace hastily toward the three men.

 **Doug** : Jimmy! Is everything ok?! I heard glass shattering while playing a game at the field!

 **Jimmy:** I don't know, Doug. It seems this man's been corrupted by an unknown collective entity. It referred to itself as "we," and it used him to make a threat to us...like a virus.

 **Doug** : Or it could always be another trick by a villain from out here in these parts. I know certain people are more mischievous than others. But I didn't think they'd be straight up controlling people and attempting assassinations!

 **CC. Timmy:** Whoever it is, I wanna get to the bottom of this. Peridot already told me Jimmy was attacked by Megas XLR. Now Two-Shoes tried it and he's been manipulated. I'm just surprised no one's gone after Jack, or Scotsman, or Wulf.

 **Jimmy** : Hey, don't give any suggestions! That someone's probably listening to us.

 **Doug** : You're right. We'll need to keep this under wraps. Jimmy, you keep doing your thing and relax. We'll take it from here and make sure no one comes after you anymore. Then we'll find the real culprit behind all this.

 **Jimmy** : Thanks Doug. I knew I could trust you guys. And Jack, thanks for helping to save me.

 **Jack** : Ohoho! No problem Jimmy. I was just at the pub anyway. (Walks back) I'll be on my way.

 **Jimmy** : ...Does he sound, oddly out of place for his traditional stature?

 **CC. Timmy:** I haven't known Jack that well, but yeah.

 _End of Chapter 14_


	16. Chapter 15

The blue skies are getting cloudy. The deciduous and tropical trees no longer carry the vivid rays of light the sun provided for them. All is quiet across the forest the Toon Force traverse through next to the clear water of the small river bank to the left of them.

 **Danny** : How's Bobert doing, Bobert?

 **Bobert** : He is doing alright. But his voice chip still needs repair. It will take some time to completely fix it. But it will also require a few compatible parts which I do not possess.

 **Momo** : Aaw… I hope we find something for him soon. He's my buddy since the first time I met him. Apart from my pet dragon.

 **Danny** : How bout you, Richard? You're new here.

 **Richard** carrying Gumball across his shoulders and holding Anais and Penny: I'm still hungry. And Gumball and the kids are asleep.

 **Danny** : You've got a pretty cool son. You know that? He's learned a lot from you and his Mother. His creative work came from you.

 **Richard** : Really? I didn't think he really took inspiration from me like that.

 **Danny** : He did. It's not just about Nicole. Or Yuki. He looks up to all the adults in the room when he doesn't know any better.

 **Spongebob** : Boy, this sure brings back memories. These travels are just like our adventures in Volcano Island! Albeit with no animals besides birds and fish. No bugs. No monsters…

 **Ashi** : Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. That's been on my mind ever since we've been here.

 **Sam** : Mine too. Where's the deers, lions, and bears? The bird population should've exploded by now!

 **Bimm** sounding aggressive: I say good! Animals hate me!

 **Sam** : …?

 **Bimm** : Er, I mean, um...they _used_ to hate me. I spoke out of term. I'm sorry…

 **AJ** : Nah. If anything, it makes it easier. But it does raise a few questions. If the Mawgu was a destructive entity, why would he cause such an influx of vegetation?

 **Chester** : Could just be cause he ain't here no more to spread anything negative.

 **AJ** : I guess…

 **Carl** : Hey, Timmy, Danny, those eggs are finally getting to me. I've gotta use the restroom.

 **Timmy** : Carl, we're in the woods.

 **Sheen** : Yeah man. Just run behind that tree or something. We won't look.

 **Carl** running: Thanks!

 **Chester** : Good call, Carl! I'm comin' with ya!

As Chester and Carl vacate the vicinity, a loud roar of thunder booms in the distance as the skies get darker from the grey clouds.

 **Sam** : Aw man! It's gonna rain!

 **Squidward** : Not a problem for me. I've been living off moisture for hours! My pores are getting dry!

 **Alt. Anais** : Are you gonna keep complaining or are you gonna keep your trap shut for once? Besides, it's not that bad. I've been of royalty for 30 years now, and you don't see me complaining about my clothes.

 **Anais** waking up lifting one ear: Did…someone say, royalty?

 **Alt. Anais** : Yes. Your genius and dedication to bettering society had brought you good fortune in the future. But I already told you the rest, so go back to sleep. Storm is brewing.

 **Sadie** : Don't some of us live through conditions like these all the time?

 **Ashi** : Me.

 **Flora** : Me.

 **Momo** : Me.

 **Scaramouche** : Baby, you know it.

 **Rose** : Sometimes I sleep in the rain and don't even know it.

 **Ghost Simone** : I stood still in the rain for a day out of boredom.

 **Spongebob** : We live underwater.

 **Brad** : My robo-girlfriend took my brother to space by accident without a helmet.

 **Sheen** : We go to space all the time without helmets!

 **Sadie** : ...Ooookay.

 **Chester** running back to the team: Guys! Guys, you've gotta come quick!

 **Carl** : Yeah! We've found a spaceship!

 **Patrick** : Oh cool! Really?!

 **Sheen** : Could it be the real Ultra Lord here to save us at our darkest hour?!

 **Chester** : Better!

Chester and Carl return to the spot they were previously in behind the tall shrubs and trees looking toward an open area filled with metal scraps of all kinds. Chester excitedly lifts his hands up and proudly says "Gentlemen...behold!" With that said, in front of the team is a massive rectangular purple and black edged space cruiser leaning against another spaceship resembling a massive red fire hydrant. Both critically damaged from an apparent collision onto the planet and shrouded by nature, from moss growing against the bottom of the failed landing gear partially submerged in a large pond and buried into the ground, and vines and trees protruding from the inside.

 **Ashi** : Forget just one cruiser. It's a whole field of them!

 **Patrick** pointing to the fire hydrant: And there's the best one yet!

 **Squidward** : It's a giant fire hydrant.

 **Timmy** : Hey, it's symbolic. It represents how crappy our situation is. Can I get an amen?

 **Gumball, Anais, Sheen, Carl, Sam, Sadie, Squidward, and Flora:** Amen.

 **Danny** : Let's just go to the one that doesn't look like an offensive canine stereotype and see if anyone's inside. If not, we can crash for the day until this storm blows over.

 **Timmy** : Who do you think would be here, Dan? Otis the Cow? No one's gonna be in there the way it looks.

 **Brad** : Yeah, it's all decrepit and beat up.

 **Alt. Anais:** Judging by how much the forest had taken over, it seems as though it's been here rather recently. About a few years ago.

 **AJ** : Which makes me wonder how much has developed since our absence from the planet.

 **Timmy** : Well, com'on then. It's gonna rain and I don't wanna be standing out here in the mud.

 **Patrick and Sheen** pointing: TO THE RECTANGLE!

From the lower level of the downed rectangular cruiser sitting against the tall fire hydrant, Ashi and Sam find a makeshift entrance from the broken engine deck against the brown ground. They climb up it carefully. Some members carry others for extra safety. Others just keep walking up the botched, mangled catwalks leading into the lower hangar filled to the brim with disassembled pieces of equipment for strange, equally semi-rectangular, carrier shuttles, colored pink and with a strange cat-theme to it. Its mouth, the entrance to its interior, is busted open, missing its lower jaw and half its hull. The hallway to a storage area next to the hangar is in a state of decay with its purple walls and black edges fading from the plant life inside.

 **Patrick and Squidward** opening one of the doors: Hello..?!

The storage room is empty. Most likely meant to be used for emergency cargo. It's incredibly dark, and the moisture and musty smell is highly toxic. Once entered, the whiff of the air hits everyone right in the face. Squidward having to fold his nose using the top half of his mouth.

 **Spongebob** : Wow. This place sure needs a makeover.

 **Ghost Simone** covering her nose **:** Yeah, look at all this moss! It smells like that time Prohyas flew class with a Dirty Sock Magisword!

 **Bobert** : I am detecting high moisture levels.

 **Patrick** : Good! Now I can finally lay down on a rock and fulfill my dream! (Lays down on random rock half his size)

 **Timmy** feeling his arms: Ugh..! And this heat! (Begins to remove t-shirt) Sorry everyone, but I've gotta take this shirt off!

 **Danny** : Don't worry. I'll carve a hold and add some ice to give this some ventilation. It's moist in here.

As Danny starts using his ice breath to freeze the overgrown foliage of the room and carves a hole through the wall toward where they came from outside with Wanda using her wand beam, Timmy removes his shirt and holds onto it as he flexes his bare back out. To Bimm's surprise as she passes by, on Timmy's right shoulder blade, there is a familiar black sun symbol tattooed onto him.

 **Bimm** : Timmy, is it…?

 **Timmy** turning to Bimm: Hm..?

 **Bimm** : Is… Is that a One Blade Symbol?

 **Timmy** : Yup! ...Oh, you didn't know I had one of those?

 **Ashi** : I don't think anyone would be looking at your bare back, Tim.

 **Timmy** : Sometimes I forget I even have this. Cattus gave it to me when he held a personal training session back home the first year he joined the team. Matter of fact, Danny, you've got one too, don't you?

 **Danny** turning his back showing his tattoo on the left: Yeah. Right here.

 **Scaramouche** raises left sleeve: Got it on my shoulder, babe.

 **Ashi** uncovering her right: Jack even has one like me.

 **Alt. Anais:** Momo has one engraved in the middle of her sword hilt. Fast learner.

 **Starfire** : I've tried my hand at the path of the One Blade and earned this engraving in my cuffs.

 **Rose** showing a One Blade engraving in the back of her shield: He taught me how to wield my sword and shield better.

 **Wanda** : He taught Timmy swifter swordsmanship.

 **Flora** : He helped me construct new ones without magic runes.

 **Cindy** : He showed me how to kick butt without being outsmarted for my hair.

 **Danny** : And he taught me how to do this.

 **Narrator** : ECTO YARN MAGISWORD!

Danny constructs a similar looking ecto weapon to Bimm's Ball of Yarn Magisword, complete with its own whip and handle. Amazed, Bimm's eyes widen and is caught in a moment without words to describe how she feels.

 **Bimm** : ...

 **Danny** : He told me you had the best weapon of choice, so he showed me your Magisword one day at the castle. (Despawns Magisword)

 **Bimm** getting teary-eyed: …?

 **Danny** : Cattus was a fantastic man, Bimm. I know he didn't tell you, but he knew you were at peace if he didn't. He'd be very proud that you're still in this.

 **Ghost Simone** zooming close to Danny: Hey! What about me?! I'm still here! ...Sorta…!

 **Danny** : Cattus would still call it great justice.

 **Ghost Simone:** Uh-huh!

 **Timmy** : Anyway, now that this air's going through, I guess we should wait for a bit till this storm blows over. Not sure for how long though.

 **AJ** : Chances are we'd be here all night since it feels like it's around 7 in the evening.

 **Sam** : 7..?! Time really has been creeping up on us, has it?

 **Danny** : Totally. We'd better get back on the road first thing tomorrow morning. I'd say around 5 since, well, we're already tired, and I treat this like midnight, so...you know.

 **Richard** : You're right. My two kids and my son's girlfriend won't wake up whenever I shake them.

 **Alt. Anais** holding Momo in her lap **:** That's the point. They're asleep, pops. (Rocks Momo) Momo's already headed that way…

 **Cindy** : Well in the meantime, if something goes wrong, you can always just find another room and give it home improvement. (Sits against ice mound) Goodnight, I guess.

The rest of the team find a comfortable spot to sleep on, but Spongebob keeps standing, catching Danny's attention as he takes a seat.

 **Spongebob:** Wow Danny. I had no idea you knew this much about other people.

 **Danny** : Well, when you're co-leader, you'd wanna know about things like this. And if you're still shook about my back, you can relax. Rose healed it, so I should be fine. Especially since no one's come to attack us like always whenever my senses go off. Maybe I'm just getting readjusted after that whole attack from earlier.

 **Spongebob** : No worries, Danny! You're half dead. So if anything else happens, you'll still have a chance to recover!

 **Danny** : I'm not half dead. I just got ectoplasm in me.

 **Spongebob** : What about you, Mini Phantom?

 **Dani** : Alive. _...Hey, Mini Phantom doesn't sound so bad..._

 **Spongebob** : ...The muscular werewolf you mentioned?

 **Dani** : Also living.

 **Spongebob** : What about that mean ol' Vlaud?

 **Danny** : He's like me, just a bit worse.

 **Spongebob** : Oh.

 **Danny** : Yeah. It's really weird. Most of those from the Ghost Zone aren't ghosts at all. Just interdimensional beings. And those who are dead use this as sort of a...second life, I guess.

 **Spongebob** : But, if you can still die, what happens after that?

 **Danny** : …

 **Spongebob** : If the Ghost Zone is gone, what happens to you or any of the others who died?

 **Danny** : …

Gently, Danny wraps his arm around Spongebob's back and pulls him over to his side looking up at the hole in the wall where the wind is gaining speed and the rain is pouring outside.

 **Danny** : We move to a better place, Bob.

 **Spongebob** : …?

The grey storm keeps booming and pouring down on the vibrant green of the land, traveling across the river valley to the far Forgotten Society. Its invisible shields are still active to protect from the rain. When it touches, the water converts to mist from the barely visible rays to sprinkle gently across the cityscape. By the water at the Recreational District, Jimmy walks from the wooden pier next to the colosseum to the small rectangular restaurant at the end of it. Inside, it resembles the Krusty Krab, with its international seafood style. With the exception of the crabs so not to disturb Mr. Krabs.

 **Bloo** eating at a table with Mack and Frankie: Hey, it's Ol' Man Isaac!

 **Mr. Krabs** : Hey, Jimmy! Have a seat anywhere!

 **Jimmy** taking a seat at a round-table: You've converted the restaurant into a mini-Krusty Krab?

 **Mr. Krabs** : It already did look like a Krusty Krab when I came in. Stuff like that would be copyright infringement back underwater if they took the name! So I named it the New Krusty Krab 2!

 **Jimmy** : 2?

 **Mr. Krabs** : The other 2nd one was just an extra dining space. What can I get ya?

 **Jimmy** : One Krabby Patty. Hold the mayonnaise.

 **Mr. Krabs** stepping to the kitchen **:** Already on it!

 **Scotsman** rolling inside in his wheelchair: James!

 **Jimmy** : Oh, hey Scotsman. What's happening?

 **Scotsman** : Ain't ya see the pajama wearin' super-model anywhere?

 **Jimmy** : You mean besides Johnny Bravo?

 **Scotsman** : I said pajama wearin', ya ice cream-headed kid!

 **Jimmy** : Now that you mention it, last time I saw him was when he helped Timmy battle the other Jimmy. He was manipulated somehow by an unknown entity. And Jack went back to the recreational district to obtain more remedies.

 **Scotsman** : Ayep! That's him alright. I'll be on my way.

 **Jimmy** : What's the matter?

 **Scotsman** : I'm surprised a genius like you fail ta notice straight away. He's, eh...not as proud as he used to. Just be a wee bit careful, ya hear? I don't trust anyone around these parts other than you n' the walkin' crab in there.

 **Jimmy** : You have my word.

Scotsman leaves for a few minutes down by the rest of the district at the pub where Jack is sitting by his lonesome. Soon after, Future Timmy accompanied by Wulf arrive to him to check after Timmy had told Wulf the news about the recent attack.

 **CC. Timmy** : Hey, Scotsman. Is Jack OK? We need him.

 **Scotsman** : Well, he's alright. But still kinda…ye know… I'd talk ta him myself, but I'm more fightin'. Not drama.

 **Wulf** tilting his head: …?

 **CC. Timmy:** Um… OK. Jack? Jack, are you ok?

 **Jack** lifting his head to the sky: AKU!

 **CC. Timmy** startled: !

 **Jack** waving his mug around: Good ol' Aku...He tormented me all those years ago, and he still has a grip...mental grip...

 **CC. Timmy** : What happened to you? Did you drink the remedy..? (Reads labeling)

 **Jack** : Oh yes I did! Drank the whole thing down! I've been doing as much as Doug recommended!

 **CC. Timmy** looking at the remedy: Huh… (Sets drink down) Maybe it wasn't the best medicine…

 **Jack** : Nothing is medicine when you have AKU on the mind! Haha!

 **CC. Timm** y: We need you to come with us somewhere, ok bud? There's something important we gotta-

Jack in a split second stretches his neck out to the two and yells at them to shut up, startling Wulf so bad his head scrunches into his neck fur and gets stuck!

 **Jack** : SHUT UP! Everything's important to you! One minute I'm on my own in a future changed by my mortal enemy. Then out of nowhere, when I'm finally happy and I've finally done what I could, I risk losing the love of my life and get sent to a future WORST than the last! Clearly everything is of importance to all of us, is it Timothy..?

The future Timmy backs up and Wulf stretches his head out his pelt. The two of them quietly and softly help the distressed Jack up from his round seat while he's calmed down.

 **CC. Timmy** : Oookay. I feel like we should be going, ok pal?

 **Jack** : Going where?! I'm not going anywhere! (Pulls out sword) Just tell me who to kill! I've slain so many robots, but not enough humans! Hehahahahaha- (Gets slapped by Scotsman and pauses)

 **Scotsman** : Calm your sandals, Samurai! You're not a monsta' like Aku!

 **CC. Timmy** : Yeah. You're letting the past get to you. What you need to do is be in the now. And right now we need you more than ever. These people's lives maybe at risk starting with Jimmy, and we wanna find out who's putting this bounty on him. Ok? You're a samurai, not a killer, remember?

 **Jack** calming down: Yes. Y-yes, of course.

 **CC. Timmy** : Ya got it?

 **Jack** : Yes, I believe so.

 **CC. Timmy** : Ok. We'll get to the bottom of this soon. But first, we've gotta find Phoebe. She and Dee Dee haven't been seen in hours, and it's starting to get us concerned. Something strange is going on out there and I wanna find out what it is.

 **Doug** sweatinglyrunning to the gang: Timmy! Thank God you're here!

 **CC. Timmy** : What's wrong? And how did Jack get this sorta drink?

 **Doug** : No time for that! It's an emergency!

Meanwhile, in Dexter's lab once again, Jimmy is back making adjustments to Dexter's new inventions to better improve them while Peridot and Jasper continue to provide them more scrap metal. As Dexter watches Jimmy finish his work, he looks back at the shelf with his photos and trophies; one having a picture of him meeting the Powerpuff Girls in CN City, and the other as they were rebooted in 2016 in CN City. In that specific photo, he seems less than happy and resembles more like how he was in season 4 of his own series, being square and lacking any smile whereas the girls have larger heads and an annoying presence.

 **Jimmy** : By the way, earlier the other Jimmy said something about profit. What exactly would cause a company to go into such a downward spiral?

 **Peridot** : Two words: CN Real. That's all you need to know about that. But Jimmy was mostly referring to the terrible aftermath. These days, companies are desperate to turn a profit. So they leave out those who don't make enough views or have any merch in favor of those annoying, flashy, more marketable ones. Whereas back then, it could be anything you want. So long as every lifeform enjoyed it. I'm guessing you should be honored you came from a very good time.

 **Dexter** : Genndy…

 **Jimmy** : Hm..?

 **Dexter** turning back to Jimmy: Genndy was the man who created me. When he left to work on Samurai Jack, the corporation that owned me took the liberty of continuing my adventures. When instead, they ended up ruining my image and everyone and everything around me. I've never been the same as I wanted to until you arrived, Neutron.

 **Jimmy** : Aw, thanks Dex. Is it ok if I call you that?

 **Dexter** : You may refer to me however you like as long as it's not "orange cube boy." Besides, I was never a square. It's just one of those side effects that occur when an outside force takes control of something you aren't aware of.

 **Jasper** : Yeah, just look at me! My chin ranged from triangle to cube in a second!

 **Jimmy** : You guys change depth too? Ever since the war began, we've been consistent in style. I've also noticed I'm not quite as bulgy anymore.

 **Peridot** : That's what happens when there's a different animator on board.

 **Jimmy** : And Dexter. Gotta admit. You're an absolute genius doing all these things for the city that even I couldn't do in my whole life without something going horribly wrong! I'd be more focused on the depth change than anything related to this. But you've already done it!

 **Dexter** blushing and rubbing the back of his head: Well, I always did want to make a utopian society with my Neurotomic Protocore. But the one thing it lacks is the ability to make the people in the vicinity smarter and not a complete dunce like they used to! The parts needed to do so are no longer with us since the war began. Instead, now we have Fourth Wall Breaks, a general subject treated more like a fictitious religion than fact! But don't you two "geniuses" tell anyone I said that at the altar!

 **Jimmy** : Trust me, Dex. I'm not too sure about it either, especially after their pastor tried to assassinate me. I'm not convinced about anything except for certain aspects of the truth. And after my experience in Bikini Bottom, I call it-

 **Goddard** barking at the door: BARK BARK!

 **Sandy** running over to the group with Timmy and Doug: Dexter! Yer sis an' Phoebe just got taken by yer arch rival an' that wannabe villain league!

 **Dexter and Jimmy** : WHAT?!

 **Dexter** : I thought I took care of that light bulb head a long time ago!

 **Sandy** : Apparently not! Ya know how it is. Ya make a city full of a bunch of cartoons, ya gotta have a supervillain in there somewhere. And really we couldn't have found em if we wanted to cause their base is subterranean like mine!

 **Jimmy** : How'd you know that?

 **Doug** : Numbuh 1 and his crew have a whole camera system set up in the subrails. If something ever popped up, they'd spot it without blinking! I've already got the coordinates and sent em to Goddard so he can find them!

 **Dexter** getting his huge wrench: All this time with surveillance and only now they find something abnormal?! Fine. But this time I won't be so gentle with Mandark like I have been these past 4 seasons. Funnie, you stand by and ensure everyone in town are armed. There's no guarantee what Mandark has been building in his absence.

 **Doug** : Ok.

 **CC. Timmy:** I'll follow you guys too. If anything goes wrong, we'll let Doug know what to do. So lets make it count.

 **Jimmy** pointing to the ceiling: TO THE LA-...! Sorry. Wrong setting. TO THE VILLAIN'S LAIR!

 _End of Chapter 15_


	17. Chapter 16

Together, Dexter, Jimmy Neutron, and Future Timmy Turner arrive at the tram station in the main city district. During their arrival, the skies are getting darker from the stormy weather outside the shields, turning dark purple and grey at once while the mist from the shield sprinklers go off. Over in the interior of the subway, Peridot, Jasper, and the wolf are standing by waiting for everyone to arrive.

 **Jimmy** : Oh hey! Its Jasper, Peridot, and… Wolf. What's his name again?

 **Peridot** : I dunno. We just call him wolf for the heck of it since he rarely appears.

 **Jimmy** : How bout I call you… Noble?

 **White Wolf** hopping and wagging his tail: Woof!

 **CC. Timmy** : Oh, he likes it!

 **Dexter** : Anyway, what is the status of the transit system?

 **Jasper** : Those spindly thingies in the trains and stuff r' busted!

 **Peridot** : Those clods must know we're coming.

 **Dexter** : Not a problem. Jimmy, it's time.

 **Jimmy** : Good thing I've modified my backpack into a makeshift hypercube. Rockets, engage!

From Jimmy's small backback, three interconnected long blue, red, and yellow colored rockets (Strato XL) pop out onto the floor and swell in size with Jimmy's shrink ray. 2 of which on the sides of the middle blue one upgraded to to carry up to 3 people while Jimmy's main vehicle can only carry the traditional 2.

 **Jimmy** : We can use one of these to bring the damsels in distress to safety with the autopilot system. And we'll use the other two to take us to the enemy base as fast as possible. And if anyone tries to escape, we'll hop back in and catch them.

 **Jasper:** Good! I'm gonna hurt those bad guys for taking away my Courage!

 **Dexter** : In due time, Jasper. You will have your chance.

 **Doug** running to the group: I've just made a call across town. Anything else I can do?

 **Dexter** : Well, that was fast. Come with us to the base. We may need you.

 **Doug** hopping in the blue rocket: Alright! Wait...I'm sorry. Goddard usually sits here, does he?

 **Goddard** : (Shakes head no)

 **Jimmy** : He does, but it's ok. He'll let you have it.

 **Doug** raising his arms up: YAY! Happy to be here.

 **CC. Timmy:** Let's do this.

Jasper braces herself and rolls into a continuously spinning ball about to boost forward with the rockets as they're being manned. Proudly, Jimmy says his iconic phrase "Batteries to power...Turbines to speed...aaand...LIFTOFF!" The shuttles go jetting forward into the curved transit underground! Goddard follows by partially converting his legs to his flycycle mode and wraps his arms around Noble, surprising him at first but allowing it as they follow. All 3 rockets remain above the tracks and the roof of the offline trains, getting farther and farther till they see that the control cart of one of the transports is missing. After a good 26 seconds exactly, according to Jimmy's watch, they arrive at the side platform nearest to the tracks where Doug reported the footage of the villains by the open hole in the unfinished wall. First, Jasper enters the large gap into the darkness leading into a long tunnel with stalactites sticking out everywhere. All three ships stay attached to one another for safety until eventually they reach an incredibly sprawling cavern hidden deep beneath the surface of the city above. Almost half the size of it in scale down to the water the base is nearly submerged in. Pipes from the city are also flowing into the underbelly. Tall black and red lit structures poke out from the very bottom with round surfaces and jagged pointy spikes.

 **Peridot** : Someone's overcompensating…

 **Dexter** : Eyep! This is Mandark's doing alright. I dunno where he got that "pointy" aesthetic from. But it's him.

 **CC. Timmy** piloting his own shuttle **:** Think we should split up?

 **Dexter** : Yes. Jimmy, take us down to the nearest entrance. Timmy and Peridot will take the other.

 **Jimmy** : Roger. Releasing vehicles.

The ship Timmy and Peridot are riding in unhooks itself from the main shuttle while the other remains magnetically attached to it when they land on a loading platform leading to a large ovular steel door. From a distance, Jasper continues to roll and aims over to the other side of the base to catch up with Peridot.

 **Jimmy** turning on his watch: Goddard, go with Timmy. We'll take point.

 **Goddard** on the other end: BARK!

 **Jimmy** : Well boys, I guess it's just the three of us. When we find the captives, we'll either use this shuttle or the other to bring them back.

 **Dexter** : So, Neutron, shall we get things started?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah. You too Doug?

 **Doug** : Right behind you.

The two Nicktoons and the one classic CN men step through the sliding doors, past the long corridors shrouded in pitch darkness. All is quiet. Jimmy pulls out his shrink ray and Dexter takes out his abnormally large wrench from his pocket. Unarmed, Doug stays behind the two but hopes to get a few good words in on Mandark when they arrive to the center of the facility. Eventually, Jimmy gets tired of walking in the black and takes out his X-ray glasses to see through certain objects. The walls are aligned with a special material to prevent it, but he can tell where they're going thanks to the outlines. At the end of the tunnel is a wide circular center with a base platform in the middle of it. By now, based on the interior ambience, they're underwater in the deepest part of the cavern. Once at the center, the trio stop and wait for the villain come out of hiding.

 **Dexter** : No more hiding, Mandark! Come out here and meet your old friend!

With that, the lights activate! The curved ceiling ending at the center of the dome shines its red-tinted LED's to the small white circle below at the middle of the black metal floors. And at the front further from the boys is a tall piston leading up to a platform at a balcony made for Mandark, who stands above them with his traditional glasses, black suit, boots and gloves, and black jagged cape flowing with the air from the air vents from the floor edges beside him.

 **Mandark** laughing with nonexistent lightning: HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Hello, Dexter.

 **Dexter** balling his fist: Mandark!

 **Mandark** : Dexter!

 **Dexter** : Mandark!

 **Doug** : Funnie!

 **Mandark** facepalming himself: Oh, how mature. After all these years, you bring in a big-nosed non-combatant and a chocolate-haired know-it-all to help fight me.

 **Jimmy** : Hey, you're just as intelligent as both Dexter and me! We can't help it!

 **Dexter** : I've been wondering where you've been all this time, _Suuusan_.

 **Mandark** : Mandark, you idiot!

 **Dexter** swishing his hand back and forth: Whatever.

 **Doug** : I thought I counted every single character from every cartoon here. But I guess I missed one little detail, have I?

 **Mandark** : Yes ya did, Doug. I've even brought in the League of Super Evil to serve as my "partners." (Whispers) _They really looked like they needed a W._

 **Voltar** coming up to Mandark from behind: I HEARD THAT!

 **Mandark** : Ah! You're right on time, too. Have you and your goons put the captives in their cells?

 **Voltar** : Of course I did! I'm the leader!

 **Mandark** crossing his arms at Voltar: Second-in-command, that is. (Looks away) I just hope you did like I asked putting sweet Dee Dee in her new bedroom.

 **Jimmy** : "Sweet Dee Dee"..?

 **Dexter** : He...has a thing for my sister…

 **Jimmy** : Oh, I see. It could always be worse. My best friend was in love with my Mom. Possibly including my teacher Ms.-

 **Voltar** : SILENCE! (Braces against the platform railing) I've been waiting for a moment like this my whole life! (Points down to trio) We challenge you geniuses to a duel.

 **Dexter** : Fine by me! I've been meaning to practice my wrench prowess for quite some time.

 **Mandark** : Not with me, Dexter. I already had enough of you these past decades. (Wears devil's grin) I wanna see just how much of a brain-head Jimmy is.

 **Jimmy** : For the last time, we're all geniuses here! What's so distinct about that aspect of me compared to you?

 **Mandark** : You'll see. (Presses platform switch)

The tall elevator platform lowers itself from the lair balcony to the black metallic floor with Voltar and Mandark already armed with a massive black wrench and a blood-red beam saber. Mandark wears a serious smirk with his wrench on his side eyeing Jimmy and Dexter at once. Again, Dexter draws his long tool and Jimmy pulls out and ignites a beam-saber of his own colored a lighter shade of red like his shirt.

 **Voltar** taking a fencing stance: Engard!

Jimmy takes it first. He makes a sprint for Voltar so Dexter can deal with his arch nemesis instead of the other way around. Voltar jumps surprised at Jimmy's reaction and goes into a defensive maneuver, blocking the first chop Jimmy makes. Dexter comes at Mandark with his wrench, both clashing at each other's weapons about 5 times left and right with each swing. Each clash having a loud metal "BONG" and "BOOSH" sound. Dishonorably, Mandark grabs his small plasma gun from his pants pocket and fires it at his opponent, which Dexter just nearly gets hit by as he sways to his left with a small cartwheel. For Dexter's end of the fight, this is slightly new to him as Mandark's energy blasts have a lot more of a pulse that pushes him back a few steps. Mandark smiles again and aims and shoots again at his old orange-haired enemy who backflips from every shot.

 **Jimmy** : Doug! (Blocks slash from Voltar) You think you can help us out here?

 **Doug** : Yeah. (Begins leaving back down the hall) I'll go find Dee Dee.

 **Mandark** aiming his gun at Doug: Oh no ya don't!

Before Mandark could fire on Doug, Dexter's blue glove morphs into a black one with white outlines, spawning a dark sharp disk with the raise of his palm and sling tosses it over to the pistol in his opponent's hand, slicing it clean in half!

 **Mandark** : Argh..! (Presses switch on glove wrist)

 **Computer:** DEFENSES ONLINE!

Several mini-turrets lined along the ceiling girders deploy and lay down hundreds of missiles at Dexter and Jimmy! With haste, Jimmy takes out a button from his pocket he sets onto the floor, stepping on its center to spawn an energy shield around the two as the turrets continue to shoot endless amounts of firepower at them!

 **Dexter** on his communicator: Timmy! Doug is on his way to Dee Dee. Are you and the dorito near Phoebe and the dog yet?

 **Peridot** on the communicator: I heard that!

 **CC. Timmy:** We're getting there, Dex. But this place is like a labyrinth. You'll have to hold out till we find the right hallway.

A loud crash and shattering noise goes off behind Timmy in the dimly lit curved hallway. One of the walls collapses revealing Jasper bashing through the base with her shoulders and fists.

 **Peridot** : Jasper, do the smashing and bashing _after_ we rescue the damsels in distress…

 **Jasper** scratching her hair: Oops! Sorry, my bad, bud.

 **CC. Timmy** feeling the walls: I can barely see anything in this maze of a lab. Goddard, do you think you can scan the place so we can see where we're going?

 **Goddard** nodding yes: BARK!

Like Jimmy with his X-ray Glasses, Goddard performs a wide scan of the maze with his super-vision but can only see the outlines of the wall corners. Neither of which lead to a room where the prisoners are. Goddard growls in disappointment only able to turn on his flashlights to help everyone see. But at that moment, Noble freezes in place and starts pointing toward one of the hallways nearest to everyone.

 **CC. Timmy** : You see something, boy?

 **Noble** : Arf!

 **CC. Timmy** : You smell it?

 **Noble** : Arf!

 **Peridot** : Hm… Probably another trick trope.

 **CC. Timmy:** It's ok. We'll find out when we get there. For now, let's just follow the path and hope Jimmy and Dexter can keep up the fight.

 **Doktar Frogg** in the distance: NOT SO FAST!

 **CC. Timmy** : Huh?!

 **Noble** sprinting down the right hall: ARF!

As the team run deeper into the base following the sound of the mad doctor's voice and Noble's tracking, they come across a wide well-lit arena where Frogg descends from the ceiling hanger in a large red and black spider robot with 6 legs equipped with pinchers, two back laser cannons, and two buzzsaws.

 **Doktar Frogg:** Not one step closer, Forgotten Slime! Behold, the ultimate battle body built by the hands of a genius!

 **Peridot** slouching forward: Oh brother… Another self-righteous loon..!

 **Jasper** : ...You can be like that too, hun.

 **Peridot** : Oh be quiet!

 **CC. Timmy:** You won't get away unnoticed this time, doctor. Goddard, Noble, find Courage. We'll hold off this clown.

 **Peridot** : Hold on! Where's the huge guy with the glasses?

 **Doktar Frogg:** By the cage the lesser nerd belongs in!

 **CC. Timmy:** Not a chance! Jasper, Peridot, let's get this done!

Doktar Frogg commands his mech spider to lunge its left saw arm into the team! Timmy and Peridot leap out of the way, but Jasper steps to the side and catches the appendage attempting to tear it off from the joint. With the saw in hand, she uses the weapon like a sword slashing it at the robots legs when it tries to smack and stomp on her. She cuts down 2 of them, but one of the remaining limbs slams her down by her right disc in her back! The back lasers lob two red energy balls into the metallic floor, causing Future Timmy to fall back and send Peridot flying into the ceiling. Luckily, with a deep breath, Peridot slowly lifts both her arms up levitating not only herself but the many bits of debris around her from the explosion! Without wasting a second, she tosses down the scrap metal like a complete storm onto the mech near the doctor's cockpit blocking his sights and denting much of the machine. This also gives Jasper the ample opportunity to remove herself from beneath one of the legs and kicks it down by the lower joint! Shocked, Doktar Frogg gasps and tries to get the robot to raise itself again. At that moment, Future Timmy recovers and makes a leap up to the robot's top with his staff already in motion. He prepares to lunge it directly into the glass chamber Frogg is piloting in. But right when he could, Frogg sways the mech over to the left. Timmy's staff stabs right near the front engine compartment above and almost gets cut by the right arm with the saw! Doktar Frogg reaches for the staff trying to pry it from the engine, but Jasper catches it herself with a devious smirk and pushes it further before using her brute strength to pry the stick and the engine from the robot in a gruesome fashion! The robot almost immediately begins to stutter and shake itself to apart as fire and smoke billows from the creases of the machine. And in an act of desperation, seeing that there's no point in using it further, Doktar Frogg ejects the cockpit pod from the robot before it creates a minor explosion! His pod rockets to an escape hatch in the ceiling that activates upon his arrival.

 **Doktar Frogg:** Curses! Just my luck. But your friends will never leave here the same again!

Peridot gathers more scraps to shoot at the scientist before he escapes in his pod, but when she tosses them, the lower thruster of the ship burns larger and disintegrates the shards giving him time to leave safely!

 **Peridot** : Drat! Almost had him..!

 **CC. Timmy:** No time to worry about that now. (Runs to hallway) We've gotta get to Phoebe!

 **Jasper** running **:** What about Courage?

 **CC. Timmy** running **:** The dogs're already on it I hope. Shouldn't have much of a problem getting there.

In another small area by a generator for the base, Noble and Goddard make their way to a catch where Courage is tugging in desperately trying to break himself free howling for help. As Noble reaches the ray shield, Doomageddon pops up in the middle of he and Courage, startling him with a loud "YIPE". He smacks the stunned wolf in the cheek with his large right paw followed by a shockwave from the quick impact! But when he tries to hit him again with his left paw, Noble clamps down on his arm with his teeth! This briefly hurts Doom while he tries to beat the white wolf off him. Without thinking, Doomageddon teleports with Noble still holding onto him. Confused, Goddard tilts his head and scans for heat signatures. One second, Doom and Noble warp to the right of the room. Next second, they warp to the left of the room. Next thing, they're on the ceiling flipped upside down, causing Noble to yipe from the gravity of the situation. Upon warping back to the floor by the generator powering the ray shields, Goddard rockets himself to Doomageddon and kicks him with both feet into the power box! However, this only pumps up his excitement. He charges up a light within his throat ending with a breath of fire that just barely misses Goddard's nose when he hops backwards! Suddenly, a portal of some sort spawns behind him and Doom's arm comes from out of it to grab Goddard by the tail! Noble tries to intervene, but another portal opens up just underneath his belly grabbing him with an arm trying to pull him down. Due to the power box being broken, the shields deactivate and Courage hastily stretches his neck out to bite Doomaggedon's tail, causing him to yipe in shock. The portal holding Noble down closes from Doom reaching for his behind and gives him the chance to run up and bite Doom's leg while Goddard breaks free from his grip to grab the arm! Courage rushes over to hold the other arm down himself, though notably much weaker than the other animals beside him. With a firm but confident growl, Doomageddon teleports away letting go of the other three canines.

 **Goddard** mimicking a human voice while bowing his head: Phew…!

Noble sits down on his butt, takes one paw and sets it gently on Courage's back in a similar manner to a human patting someone's back in respect.

 **Courage** : Oooh… The things I do for love…

Meanwhile, Doug wearing a serious look in regards to the mission silently opens the door to the bedroom Mandark built for Dee Dee, only to be surprised by the amount of pink and cream colored furniture in the shape of her original bedroom from her old home. At the center of it, she is sitting down with a group of teddy bears and a giraffe plushie drinking tea with them.

 **Dee Dee:** Oh, hi Doug! I was just wrapping up our little tea party!

 **Doug** cringing: Oh wow… Susan sure knows your tastes…

 **Dee Dee** giving a thumbs up **:** Absolutely!

In the main arena, the turrets continue to fire on Dexter and Jimmy, but Dexter uses a certain device sat against his chest in his lab coat to hop and unleash a huge wave of energy that not only pushes back the two villains but destroys all the defenses surrounding them! With the shields down, Jimmy returns to fighting Voltar while Dexter goes for Mandark once again, taking his wrench and chopping it down like an axe just barely missing him! Voltar is struggling to put up an even fight against Jimmy despite both having mainly used swords this time. Voltar hops on a pole before Jimmy could slice it clean! But he lands perfectly on the other half.

 **Voltar** getting his footing again: How are you this good at swordsmanship?!

 **Jimmy** : Rule 24, Section B of the All-star Genius Handbook. When working in the field of combat, you must expand your skills to all sorts of abilities. Including the usage of available weaponry.

 **Voltar** jumping away: Drat! I should've studied!

 **Mandark** jumping over a swipe from Dexter's wrench: This is exactly why I employed you, not the other way around, Voltar! (Reaches into pocket) Now I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

With a laugh, Mandark tosses a red ion grenade between he and the other fighters. The ensuing explosion darkens the room further from smoke and in the mist, Jimmy is attacked by Mandark with his tool! Jimmy thankfully had his Burp Gun equipped to clear out the smoke and ends up blowing away the villain! Mandark keeps his footing and makes a run for the back hall next to the lift. Jimmy gives chase, waving Dexter to follow.

 **Jimmy** running **:** Mandark, stop!

Mandark smiles as he runs and pulls out an extra blaster to shoot a control switch to the hallway entrance, causing the ray shields to activate after Jimmy enters past it. He pauses and turns back finding Dexter on the other end of it. Locked out, Dexter tries smacking the barrier with his weapon, but to no avail.

 **Dexter** hitting the door: Ragh! Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** getting back torunning into the darkness: It's ok, Dexter! I'll meet you on the other side!

 **Voltar** prepping his sword again: Looks like your star adversary has left you for your competition, Orange Hair.

 **Dexter** turning back to Voltar while catching his breath: Not competition. (Lifts wrench) My inspiration.

Inside the darkness of the labyrinth, Jimmy uses the light of his saber to shine his way through. Only barely covering the surface just inches around him. Yet there's no person to be found near him.

 **Mandark's voice:** So… You still don't believe the truth, huh?

Jimmy ignores Mandark and keeps walking with his hand barely raised in front of him trying to find him.

 **Mandark's Voice:** I'm impressed! You're more stubborn that Dexter is!

 **Jimmy:** Shut up! Where are you?

Suddenly, a TV monitor flashes on above Jimmy's head from the corner of the ceiling to his right. It plays an old and unusual video tape of a cartoon in its early stages titled "Johnny Quasar." It features early 90's graphics with little textures but easy to distinguish color choices. The most noticeable of which include the familiar rocket and Goddard himself. However, the person speaking in the video, Johnny, somewhat resembles Jimmy but in desperate need of an update as his lips and hair are poorly rendered and his head is even bigger than Jimmy's when he was but a child. After Johnny introduces himself and Goddard to the viewer, Jimmy pulls out his shrink ray and shortens the size of the monitor to that of a pebble he steps on and breaks. Distracted in thought, Jimmy thinks to himself " _That just looks wrong. My head is NOT that bulbus! But...what was that from…?_ " Carefully, Jimmy treks through the dark eerie corridors of Mandark's underground lair where even more TV's cover the walls, the corners against the floors, and the ceiling. Each screen plays footage from a different cartoon. Most being more bizarre than others. But a certain screen above him to his right has scenes of his own playing on a loop. From his prototype stage following Quasar to his final season, constantly rewinding back to his conception from pen and paper in the hands of multiple artists for a familiar orange-colored company. Jimmy is now speechless. But his silence is broken by Mandark from out of nowhere with "Take a moment to think about where your big head really came from. Someone out there came up with you as an idea that was lucky enough to make it to fame for a short period of history." Jimmy shoots another screen on the wall with his shrink ray thinking Mandark was there based off the sound of his voice. Now he's panicking. " _Why am I shaking..?_ " he asks himself. His legs and arm posturing start to tremble. The sounds of the episode footage pour into his eardrums as he tries to ignore the logical. "You're no Einstein. You're not even born. You were built!" Jimmy shoots yet another TV. And another. And another until he hears nothing but his voice from the very show he starred in. " _No… No..!"_ The former genius stumbles backwards and circles himself around every monitor staring him down as though they were getting closer to his face. Every monitor then playing footage of _Nicktoons Unite;_ the very time Jimmy first teamed up with others in the Nicktoons Universe, saying the phrase, "I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab!" It's supposed to be cutting to another scene, but in Jimmy's vision and his hearing, all he sees is the same clip repeating itself with the same line. He begins to hold the sides of his head above his ear from a headache, then covers his ears to block the sounds. But nothing he does is enough to drown it out. Again "I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab!" repeats itself. He refuses to believe what he's seeing and what he's hearing is real. He isn't a cartoon. But everything he sees surrounding him is his very life played back to him the way it was played to the audience. The viewers. Soon, the illusion morphs the TV lights into that of the halo; the barrier of the Fourth Wall out in space shining before him. "You were programmed all for everyone's expense. And just like em, Jimmy, you'll abandon everyone beneath you. You're no hero. You're a construct! Same as the rest of us!"

 **Jimmy** angrily ripping off his backpack with the jets deployed: NO!

Enraged, the boy genius' eyes flash a fiery blue, takes his jetpack and smashes it right into Mandark's cheek nearest to him with one strike! The brutal attack also collides with two of the TV's next to them, causing their glass screens to shatter upon impact with the solid floor! The shards fly as Mandark hits the ground scrambling to get away from an incredibly angered Jimmy who continuously stomps his foot trying to hit him and slams his saber down with four preemptive chops! On the fifth try, he manages to strike Mandark's right foreleg by the ankle, causing him to cringe from pain but boost his stamina temporarily to get away! Jimmy activates his jetpack and launches it at his foe's back, pushing him through a window into the next room where Peridot, Future Timmy, and Jasper are still running to Phoebe. Mandark is crushed against the wall by the gadget, but he hastily takes his blaster shooting a small hole through one of the interior motors to shut it down!

 **Mandark** holding his chest: Uuugh...

 **Peridot** : Good gravy! I thought you were Boy Genius, not Boy Beater!

 **Jimmy** : Get to Phoebe, Peridot! I've got business to take care of with Susan over here.

 **Mandark** balling his fist: Why you..! (Gets call on watch)

 **Doktar Frogg** on Mandark's watch: Lord Mandark, the main laser cannon is fully armed.

 **Mandark** smiling with confidence: Perfect… I'd love to stay and chat, boys and girls, but I've got a superlaser to launch! (Activates rocket boots) Bye-bye! (Flies away)

 **Jimmy** : Superlaser...? Oh no! (Grabs jetpack and runs off)

 **CC. Timmy:** Wait, Jimmy..! Ugh..! Com'on guys. Phoebe's down the hall.

Dexter keeps battling Voltar to a standstill until Mandark contacts him telling him to vacate the lab. Gleefully, Voltar jumps across Dexter's hair to a hidden lift in the wall perfectly his size. It shoots him to a different area in the base.

 **Dexter** : Darn him!

 **Jimmy** running by Dexter: Dexter, Mandark's about to unlock a superlaser above!

 **Dexter** : Alright. Let's go!

In the cell containing Phoebe, Timmy enters with his partially scorched staff ready for battle against Red Menace!

 **CC. Timmy:** Don't worry Phoebe! We're here to rescue you!

 **Phoebe** sat down with Red Menace by a TV: Oh. Hi Timmy! We were just watching this documentary about Red Pandas.

 **Red Menace:** So majestic…

 **Peridot** : Oookay… So, I'm guessing you're not really evil then..?

 **Red Menace:** No. I just love to hang out. Mandark's about to shoot his superlaser near the forest transit station.

 **CC. Timmy** : The transit station..? (Gets communications with Doug) Doug, are you-

 **Doug** by the rockets: I heard, Timmy. I just saved Dee Dee and I'm waiting by the rockets. I think I hear Jimmy and Dexter coming now.

 **Jimmy** getting in his ship: Doug, you and Dex get in a rocket and come on out!

 **Doug:** Wait, Jimmy, you probably shouldn't run so-

 **Jimmy:** 3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!

Jimmy takes off immediately in his signature blue rocket back to the subway tracks through the tunnel, when all of a sudden, a loud "SHOOM!" sound strikes beside him! He ducks for a moment and turns back seeing Mandark in his own "M" shaped vessel wearing a devilish grin as he continues to open fire on the boy genius. Quickly, Jimmy evades the blaster fire by flying his ship from beside an offline tram next to the wall before shifting over to the side by another until it ends by the exit to the outside. But abruptly, a loud stuttering noise clicks in the front of Jimmy's rocket, followed by a silent puff of smoke.

 **Jimmy** struggling to maintain balance: What..?! What's going on with my rocket?!

The rocket's main engine makes a minor explosion making the ship glide itself with the remainder of its momentum. All a few seconds prior to crashing nose-first into a tall tree by the waterfall! This stuns Jimmy whilst falling and twirling from the sky toward the ground among the ruined scorching remains of his rocket. Luckily, he comes to and activates his barely functioning jetpack, damaged from Mandark's blaster. He just narrowly avoids hitting the dirt and dodges the falling debris, including the main engine frame tumbling almost crashing into him until it eventually explodes behind him! Jimmy barely ascends back to the sky where Mandark is just on his tail about to ram into him. Fortunately, Dexter and Doug in their rocket arrive just in time to deliver a massive shove from their ship! Mandark's shuttle's wing gets broken off forcing him to make an emergency landing down near the more deserted area of the Research District where there are no trees.

 **Jimmy** getting in Dexter's ship: Gugh… Thanks guys. I almost went from Boy Genius to Boy Pancake.

 **Doug:** Red Menace told us where the laser's about to fire. Over there, by the end near the shield barrier behind the waterfalls.

At the edge of the shield barrier north from the palace is the massive 3-story superlaser designed like Mandark's red and black architecture with a long barrel aiming straight at the palace in the Recreational District. Underneath it at the controls are Voltar and Doktar Frogg ready to fire on the symbol of the Forgotten Society.

 **Voltar** : Where on Earth is that wretched Susan? In fact, where are Red and Doomageddon?! They're always here when we're about to achieve something for once!

 **Doktar Frogg:** No telling. But the superlaser is fully charged for an attack. And its durable enough that no blaster fire can penetrate it!

 **Voltar:** Then start the countdown, my good doctor!

 **Dexter** : Jimmy, for once I have no idea how we're able to stop this. There's plenty of ammo to shoot it, but it seems too tight to even dent from here!

 **Jimmy:** Agh..! There's gotta be a way. Com'on brain… Just one more time. Think...Thiiiiink…!

 **Laser Computer:** 31% 48%

 **Doug** : Jimmy, if you can think of a Brain Blast at light speed or even faster, that'd be real nice right about now!

 **Jimmy** : BRAIN BOMB!

 **Dexter** : …? Um… Are you sure that's the right phrase you use..?

When Jimmy takes control of the cockpit aiming the ship forward while pulling up, the shuttle's wings immediately come apart prematurely from the force of the fall. As it falls like a missile coming down, Doug hesitates for a moment asking "W…Was that part of the plan?" Dextertells he and Jimmy to brace themselves when he presses the ejector seat button and shoots the three of them out the cockpit!

 **Voltar** : Yes! Perfect! In just a moment, the whole palace will come down!

 **Doktar Frogg** pointing to the sky: Actually...Voltar..!

When the two villains look up at the sky, they quickly see the rocket falling right down to them and the machine! Dr. Frogg jumps into Voltar's arms screaming at a high pitch while Voltar's eyes widen in utter horror! Before he can say anything, the ship crashes down onto the laser like a bomb! The explosions burn through almost everything belonging to the villains and just barely making it to the city by radius. Some of the trees around the area catch on fire from the blast, but luckily, Goddard is nearby and rockets around the place with a hose to put them out. Just when the flames die out, Doomageddon warps back into reality with Voltar and Frogg by his sides. While they're traumatized, Doom is still smiling and panting like always and quickly flees into the trees. Shocked, Voltar merely sits where he was brought to and is apprehended by Timmy after leaving the base.

 **CC. Timmy** aiming his staff down: You're under arrest, Volt.

 **Voltar:** TAKE ME! Take me however you want! I don't wanna deal with you or the Whippy Dip ever again!

 **Peridot** : Well this just keeps getting better.

 **Dexter** coming back down: There they are! I'm surprised they've survived the explosion unscathed!

 **CC. Timmy:** Yeah. But where's Mandark?

 **Mandark** in the back: AHEM!

Everyone of the heroes turn behind them to the open where Mandark is piloting a black tank already aimed at them.

 **Mandark** piloting a tank: This isn't over Dexter! Especially you, Neutron! (Aims cannon) I've got one last trick up my sleeve!

 **Jimmy** grabbing something from his backpack: Anti-Tank Droid, Engage! (Deploys tank robot)

The small military tank, tiny enough to fit in a person's hand, rolls forward and fires a tiny missile that bounces off Mandark's tank.

 **Mandark** : …HAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHA!HAHA- (Tank falls to pieces) …Uh-oh.

In the next few minutes, Mandark, Voltar, and Doktar Frogg are finally being prosecuted with help from some of the residence of the society. Mandark is cuffed, Voltar is tied up by Sandy, and Doktar Frogg is tied in metallic wrapping by Peridot.

 **Sandy** : Now there's a good man! Nice job, Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** nervously holding his arm: O-oh! Thank you.

 **Jasper** hugging Courage tightly: COURAGE! Are you ok?! Did they hurt you?

 **Courage** cringing: Oooow…

 **Johnny Bravo** posing while interviewing Phoebe: Hello there, missy. I'm here to ask ya, how'd ya escape those bad guys down stairs? Cause Johnny Bravo got plans for em when they get thrown in jail.

 **Phoebe:** Oh it wasn't anything difficult. Red Menace let me watch TV while the other villains did their job. He's a really nice guy.

 **Dee Dee** waving at Doug: Thanks for rescuing me, Doug Funnie!

 **Doug:** No problem, Dee Dee. _I can never remember your last name..._

 **Jimmy** : Goddard, are you ok? You look dented.

 **Goddard** wagging his bent tail: BARK!

Noble comes over to Goddard again and nudges against his cheek with respect.

 **Jimmy** : Ah! I see you've made a new friend! Good boys!

 **Mandark** behind Jimmy: Man's best friend...

 **Jimmy:**...You two stick with each other for now. I've got a bone to pick with Susan.

 **CC. Timmy:** So, you're the man with a head shaped like a light bulb named Mandark.

 **Mandark** : Mandark, Astronomonov. I would've succeeded too if it wasn't for you teaming up with Dexter! (Looks to Jimmy) Aside from my plan to destroy the palace, I'm convinced just how clueless you really are.

 **Jimmy** : What do you mean?

 **Mandark** : You still refuse to accept reality in favor of what you think is logical. You can't accept what's real and what isn't. That's why you're a fraud, Neutron! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHA- (Gets bumped in back of the head) Aow!

 **Dexter** saluting: A pleasure working with you, Jimmy Neutron. You've changed our lives for the better indeed. Goodbye for now.

 **Jimmy:** Any time, Dexter!

As Dexter and Timmy leave with the prisoners, Jimmy's smile quickly turns to a frown as he says again to himself "Any time…" Doug happens to feel the sadness in his friend and decides to walk to him by the boulder he's about to sit on in the middle of the open forest path in the dark of the night.

 **Doug:** Jimmy…? What's the matter? We saved the day!

 **Jimmy** looking down woefully at the ground: Mandark showed me the truth that we're all cartoons produced for public entertainment… What's the point of even doing anything if you're all part of a script? And how can I trust anyone if everyone wants to kill me like the other 62 times in my life?

 **Doug** : I know what you mean. So many different worlds can't handle this sort of revelation. Not even me back in the day. I was worried you wouldn't either, but considering what happened, you really took it a lot better than most of us sure have! Hehehe… I-I'm really sorry, Jimmy.

 **Jimmy** turning back to Doug: Ah, don't beat yourself up, Doug. It's not your fault. I just find it hard to believe we were all programmed to live our lives a certain way. And even if we say we're self-aware, we're only programmed to think it.

 **Doug** : How'd you know that before I could tell you?

 **Jimmy** : I read it in the textbooks.

 **Doug** nodding and smiling: Oh yeah! Guess those page turners really DID teach ya something, huh? Phoebe did a good job too the way she explained earlier. Still, there was Gumball. The Void is what led to the Syndicate finding out about the Fourth Wall to begin with, and everyone else were reset to forget about it. And since they're not from Cartoon Network, they don't get deformed like Rob ever did. He did come close to totally breaking the Fourth Wall a lot of times. And in Timmy's timeline, they said he left like everyone else who succeeded.

 **Jimmy** : And everyone else are stuck in limbo when their show is over, otherwise frozen in time forever when they're canceled…

 **Doug** : Yeah. Pretty creepy, huh?

 **Jimmy** : You have to understand, Timmy kinda sounded like he forgot AJ and Chester existed once. And Spongebob and Mr. Krabs don't even know what happened to Sandy, like she was written out of a story. Spongebob always knows about things like this even if they don't appreciate it!

 **Doug** : Well, they don't exactly go away. They just awaken whenever they reappear in a new episode. It's like limbo for individuals. Word of advice: If you knew your series wasn't that popular or as great as others in the first place, don't make a movie… Two movies out of it. It just makes people ashamed to share the same name as you. But all jokes aside, I figured, things didn't always have to be like this. We can still live our lives and get past the fourth wall entirely someday and see what's out there. That's what I'm thinking about doing if it ever comes to that. And everyone else believes it too.

 **Jimmy** : Well, I don't like the idea of being a 3-Dimensional model in a script. And the fact that we're determined by reviews and ratings, it just adds more fuel to the fire!

 **Doug** : And the companies that make us seem to be more focused on monetization these days than actual creative freedom. Don't you miss the good old days where you could go on a crazy space odyssey without cracking a cringey one-liner, spewing pop-culture references, or catering to a certain demographic with pushed diversity or boy/girl themes?

 **Jimmy** : Well...yeah...

 **Doug** getting upwalking around Jimmy: Or how bout those times where you could crossover with whoever you wanted, even the least popular or unaired at the time? O-or better yet, don't you ever wanna go back and stop all the hardships you've had to endure in your childhood without the need of messing around with time? Like, say, you embarrassed yourself once.

 **Jimmy** nodding: Those team-ups were also incredibly fun. And I DID have plenty of embarrassing moments that I feel I could have, reversed. As much good as I've done and tried doing for Retroville, there were still people who called me a danger to the town. And that my inventions led to nothing but disasters even if I went to prevent them. ...Maybe, if I had the power to change that without consequence, and to meet the people who made it that way, I would take it.

 **Doug** patting Jimmy's back: Now you're talkin'! With enough time, we'll find a way to break it in no time! If the beavers and Chowder could do it like it's nothing, imagine what we could do together now that the Syndicate of all folks gave us that chance!

 **Jimmy** : What do everyone else think we should do?

 **Doug** : Nothing. We just wait till that virus thing comes here and exposes itself for what we think it really is. Salvation. Or at least something along those lines. Sure it corrupted other worlds. But it's possible there maybe more to it than meets the eye. And with you and Dexter's genius, we'll have a chance to find out!

 **Jimmy** : It's the closest thing we have to finally meeting our makers the right way… I say we do so. It's a risk we'll have to take. (Reaches hand forward) Doug Funnie, you and the society finally have my attention! Teach me everything you know about cartoons.

 **Doug** shaking Jimmy's hand: I'll do my best!

 _End of Chapter 16_


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning at dawn when the air is most damp, and the forests are still dark brown from the rain last night, Spongebob Squarepants awakens back in the mysterious space cruiser against the still sleeping Patrick Star, who's holding Squidward like a pillow and drooling. Spongebob smiles and sets himself up for the day straightening his pants and tie. But before he could speak to wake everyone up, something was off in the room. Though Spongebob didn't exactly know anyone personally, he knew that particularly, Simone, Richard, Anais, and Bimm are missing. Not wanting to disturb anyone should it be a mistake, Spongebob turns to Danny.

 **Danny** sleeping: _...What's that, Daddy? You said something about Mom taking out the trash? I thought she was already gone._

 **Spongebob** : Danny.

 **Danny** opening his eyes: Huh..? Spongebob..? W-what is it?

 **Spongebob** : Bimm's gone! And so's the antivirus ball!

 **Danny** lifting his torso: Wha..?! She's gone?!

 **Spongebob** : And Richard and his daughter! I get the feeling they're in trouble!

 **Danny** : Urgh… I knew something was off about this place. We'd better get up there. We don't know what's in here other than the moss and vines on the walls.

 **Spongebob** : What about everyone else?

 **Danny** : We'll grab one of the Bobert's, tell Timmy the news, and get out there. I don't want all of us to go in at once if it's a trick.

 **Spongebob:** Roger, Danny.

In a small dark purple storage space with only one light above Anais, she is tied on her stubby knees on the cold floor. Next to her is Bimm sitting with the Knowledge Magisword and the Antivirus out of her possession. She, unlike the 4-year old, is very anxious and nervous, nearly shaking over the style of the room she's in.

 **Bimm** : This isn't good… I should've known I was captured, or Simone would've come out by now..! Now we're stuck somewhere and the Antivirus is gone!

 **Anais** : Aw, look on the bright side, Ms… Ms…

 **Bimm** : MaBarnacle. But you can call me Bimm. However you'd like, really.

 **Anais** : Bimm, I know I haven't been through the same experience my older self did. But I get the feeling the team wouldn't let us get captured like this. No matter how long it would take to find us.

 **Bimm:** Well...there was this one time my brother and my husband were sent to rescue a friend of mine and our princess from a robot factory. Or those other 6 times in my life where I was about to get seriously hurt or killed by someone stronger than me…

 **Anais:** Aren't you just as powerful as the rest of us, what with the sword, your home, your experience..?

 **Bimm:** No. I never was… (Curls tail over face) I'm sorry. I'm weak.

 **Anais** : As my Mom always said, you are if you don't try.

 **Bimm** calmly removing her tail from her vision: …?

Abruptly, the door in front of the two opens and a tall, cream-colored cat slightly resembling Bimm, wearing pink shoulder guards and a violet collar appears with two orange and yellow feline robots in disrepair; likely because of the crash that occurred sometime ago.

 **Anais** : Who are you?

 **Delilah** : Just your favorite second-in-command taking charge for once. Call me Delilah. We can use you for an idea I have in a moment. Anyway, where's Snooky?

 **Bimm** : Who..?

 **Delilah** squinting: Wait… (Gets near Bimm and sniffs her before turning to the bots) Are you BLIND?! (Smacks bots upside the head) She's not Snooky! She doesn't even look like an Isis! (Puts finger on lip) Then again...she IS a feline like us, so… (Shrugs) Eh, whatever works. On your feet. But leave the rabbit with us.

 **Bimm** : What are you going to do to us?

 **Delilah** shoving Bimm in front of her gently: Just keep your lips sealed till we get to your new boss.

The two captives are escorted out the storage space to the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Along the way, however, Danny, the future Bobert, and Spongebob are on the move to rescue them.

 **Danny** : Apart from what's left of Simone, Bimm's technically the last of her planet. I'd hate to lose her over the antivirus when she's already feeling helpless and sad.

 **Spongebob** : I know I don't really know everyone personally, but I really feel bad for her. So let's make this one count!

 **Danny** : Right. Bobert, scan the area for…lifeforms, or something scientific.

Alt. Bobert projects a hologram of a detailed layout of the level indicated by heat signatures. One of the icons is pink and larger than the others, hinting Richard is nearby. But both Bimm and Anais are trapped in a particular area blocked off by a gap, shaped like the rectangular bridge atop the ship.

 **Danny** : Ok. Looks like Richard's already in position. Let's meet up with him, and I'll take you through a plan. (Goes Ghost) Get close to me.

Bobert and Spongebob grab onto Danny's shoulders and go intangible with him through the narrow halls of the broken vessel until they reach the main bridge above, isolated in the middle of a makeshift circling it from the misshapen layout from the wreck. Each side has a walkway leading to the middle of it and an entrance door to the front of the ship where the bridge to the fire hydrant lies. Delilah is standing by near the center of the circle. Above her, Anais is held up by a hook on a crane attached to the ceiling, and Bimm is sitting next to Delilah's superior. Mechanikat. His right arm, notably, is misshapen, as long from his shoulder to his knees. There's a hole near his waist to his stomach exposing his wiring and spinal cords. His face, while feline, lacks a lower jaw and has tubes running from his throat to his back where an oxygen tank is strapped to him. He sits proudly, holding a frightened Bimm by his side with respect.

 **Anais** tied to a small crane: Oh, I get it now. You're going to use me as dog bait. It's because I'm a rabbit, right?

 **Mechanikat** nodding: Indeed, pink one! (Pulls lever) Those creatures we used to call enemies always come at this hour for fresh meat. (Looks at antivirus capsule) And I'll surely be able to see whatever content is inside this thing.

 **Bimm** : Please, sir, I don't want you to kill her. She's just a little girl!

 **Mechanikat** : Oh no, sweetheart, I'm not going to kill her. We could still use her for bait when this is over after all. This is just to lure our foes so we can exterminate them with the device you've given to me.

 **Bimm** : But you don't understand. It's not meant to be used to kill anyone. It's an antivirus.

 **Mechanikat** : Those superdogs are like viruses already, so we may as well use it on them first. Delilah, did you notify the Whitney boy?

 **Delilah** : Yes Machanikat.

 **Mechanikat** pointing forward: Then commence the SCEP (Super Canine Extinction Program)!

 **Richard** in the background: NOT SO FAST, FIEND!

 **Mechanikat** : Hm..? Who said that..?

Out from behind the cyborg feline, Richard's arms bash through his chair to grab him against his chest! He lets go of Bimm as she runs to catch the Antivirus Capsule when it fell from his arms. Delilah holsters her laser gun and aims at Bimm, but a warm green whip wraps around it and yanks it out her hands before Bimm hesitantly slams the Antivirus Capsule to the back of her head, stunning her. On the right, Danny is overshadowing a catbat and using his Ecto Yarn Magisword to attack. Quickly before the other robots could shoot back, Danny leaves the droid's hull letting it got shot to pieces! With all the enemies distracted, both Future Bobert and Spongebob spring out from the gaps around the circle; Bobert deploying his damaged turrets and Spongebob pulling out his fixed spatula, welded by Danny's heat beams. Bobert shoots down the rest of the androids and Spongebob spin tosses his spatula to the crane cutting the chains holding Anais back. She falls, but Danny catches her and sets her with Spongebob.

 **Danny** : Stay with the sponge, and, uh...might wanna shut your eyes for a moment.

Danny charges up his speed and makes a dash for Mechanikat. The cyborg grunts and releases a pulse wave removing Richard from him to shoot his cannon arm at the ghost boy. Every shot fired misses as Danny avoids each one, taking one blast to the palm effortlessly shrugging it off and using his Magisword to chop off Mechanikat's massive arm from the torso! The villain merely grunts again, not really feeling much pain from the attack thanks to his electronics.

 **Mechanikat** holding his wound: Ow..!

 **Danny** holding Mechanikat at the sword edge: Son, you better tell me what's goin' on here, or I'm gonna lose it!

 **Mechanikat** : If I told you, it wouldn't matter. The Titan Pack are on their way!

 **Danny** : Titan Pack..?!

A distinct rumble builds up. The quiet atmosphere suddenly gets louder as a stampede approaches further from the entrance hall. Bimm holds the antivirus near her face with her Magisword recovered from next to Mechanikat's broken chair. Spongebob looks curious, and Danny starts to look on all directions for clues.

 **Richard** : Is this some kinda trick? Because we've been going through a lot of them lately.

 **Delilah** recovering holding the back of her head: No.

 **Richard** : Oh.

The hatch door to the bridge bursts open unleashing the canine mutations of the other space vessel. Over 6 titanic beasts with dark Grey to black fur and black spots charge forward. One of them having 8 legs, another having an abnormally long purple tail. Another inflating the size of a wrecking ball. Another with two long saberteeth. And another with horns like a bull.

 **Danny** : Oh no…

Tail Terrier shoots his tail at Bimm, grabbing her by the tail with his own! He pulls her over to him and raises her above everyone.

 **Tail Terrier:** There ya are, varmin! Thought you could snoop in on us n' finally take us out, did ya Snooky?

 **Bimm:** Who..? (Gets tightened) Ack..!

 **Spongebob** : HEY! Let go of her! (Hops to the air) YAAAAAAAA- (Gets smacked by Mammoth Mutt)

Mammoth Mutt bounces into Spongebob like a basketball, shoving him into one of Bulldog's horns. Thankfully, it only goes through one of Spongebob's holes. The mutant sways his head from side to side tossing Spongebob away, but Richard charges into him and grabs his horns to swing him against Tail Terrier! He drops Bimm, who falls onto her 4's and trips Tail Terrier and Bulldog. Paw Pooch shoves his legs into the floor in a few holes Tusky Husky drills with both teeth. All eight paws, now with even sharper claws, breaks through the metallic panels underneath Danny's feet trying to lunge into him from below. Luckily, he goes intangible and puts his fists into the holes, shooting into the tunnels out through to the two superdogs in a huge inferno! But then in the fire, Hot Dog twirls the flames like a twister attempting to burn into Danny's already torn armor. In response, Danny uses his freeze breath to stop it in its place along with the canine.

 **Delilah** beaming at Richard: This is your fault.

Just when Delilah sprints to Richard, Bimm quickly reaches for the Knowledge Magisword and whispers "Hey Squirt" into it. Suddenly, a loud "THAT'S NOT MY NAME" emanates from it, followed by Simone bursting out of it! She takes the hit intended for Richard and gets grabbed by the tail for a toss to the wall before she goes intangible. Confused, Delilah lets go only to get kicked in the spine by Simone rocketing into her from around! Delilah is bashed into the remains of the bridge chair, nearly knocked unconscious once again next to her boss. With nowhere else to turn, Mechanikat gives Delilah a thumbs up with his left arm to call in reinforcements from the pit where several more catbots crawl from. Soon, both the Titan Pack and the heroes are cornered in the middle of the bridge. Danny aims his palms from either side of him while Bobert keeps blasting the robots away with Mechanikat's arm cannon. Spongebob slashes and kicks the bots getting closer to him, while Richard punches and headbutts the droids trying to get to his daughter. Simone is shocked when she turns back to a frightened Bimm about to get punched by a catbot. Scared, Bimm fumbles with the Knowledge Magisword and the Antivirus, accidentally opening the capsule against the weapon, causing the two to combine into a brand new longsword with purple and blue highlights and a hilt shaped like the Knowledge Magisword's eagle figure. The glow of the sword flashes Bimm and Danny's eyes blue and shines across the chamber. It blinds the heroes and short circuits the robots' visuals. The Titan Pack are stunned and kneel trying to shield themselves from the colorful light rays of the blade. When the light dies down, Simone comes closer to Bimm excitedly curious of her find.

 **Ghost Simone:** Bimm…! What kinda Magisword did you just…? I've seen a million of em. What kinda sword is that?!

 **Bimm** : …?

Carl, Sheen, Chester, Timmy, and AJ all run across from the right of the bridge to the center where the heroes stand.

 **Timmy** : What's going on, guys? We heard noises!

 **Carl** bravely stepping forward: Stand back! I've got this one!

 **Danny** : Carl...?!

Carl yells "TAKE THIS" whilst whipping out a can of Weed Killer from his pocket next to his inhaler and aims it around him at the enemy forces who back off from the sight of it.

 **Carl** : That's right! Stand back! This is highly concentrated essence of weed killer and I'm not afraid to use it!

 **Sheen** : Man, Carl. I didn't know you were good with animals other than llamas.

 **Carl** : Thanks. I got this from my Dad a few years ago to kill crabgrass with.

 **Danny** : U-um… Thanks for the save, guys. (Points to new Magisword) But we already got everything under control with this.

 **Timmy** : Oh sweet! ...Where'd that come from?

 **Sheen** : Oooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! It looks like the Antisword from Super Ultra Lord Episode 201 where Robofiend-

 **Delilah** : I don't care about a children's cartoon! I want to know what it is and the purpose of you being in our territory!

 **Ghost Simone:** Hold your horses, ya mook! It's not like anyone's got anythin' to hide.

 **Delilah** getting sweaty **:** …!

 **Spongebob** : What we mean is, this is the first time we've ever seen this weapon. But we're not here to fight.

 **AJ** : Looks like you just did.

 **Spongebob** : We're here out of a simple misunderstanding. We've just happened to come at the wrong place at the wrong time, you see. But why did you wanna capture our friends? Do you need friends too?

 **Mechanikat** : No. We were not going to do anything until we happened to realize the opportunity to rid of those mutations among you.

 **Ghost Simone** patting Tusky Husky's neck: These folks? They don't look it to me.

 **Delilah** : Oh yeah they are. We've been trying to destroy them for years. And even at both our current state, we still can't come to a close.

 **Danny** : Why do you guys hate each other anyway? Apart from the feral side of these dudes kicking in.

 **Mechanikat** : Oh, we hate each other because… ...So anyway…

 **Anais** : (Sighs) It's your classic tale of Cats and Dogs, I see.

 **Mechanikat** : It is. We have a long history together, but I cannot even remember what happened at first.

 **Spongebob** : Well, maybe you can work this out now that you're all in the same boat and you wouldn't have to fight anymore. After all, it looks like you were never out here to begin with. And if you work together, you can fix everything and head back out in space! How's that for an ultimatum?

 **Delilah** : It sucks.

 **Spongebob** slouching and pouting: Aaaw...

 **Mechanikat** : We see no interest in allying ourselves with someone we've despised for many years now, and fixing what cannot be fixed. But we understand you all have your own mission somewhere. So we won't keep you.

 **Danny** : Oh thanks.

 **Mechanikat** : But, if I maybe so bold, you can consult the leader of those annoying mutants on the other side of the bridge we've constructed to their dog potty. We have it blocked off on both sides to keep us separated. But he may be willing to buzz you in and assist in the matter somehow.

 **Danny** : You think he can really help to get us where we need to go?

 **Mechanikat** : Perhaps. Heroes always find a way. Now go away with those maging mutts. And don't ask for anymore favors!

 **Danny** : Well, thanks for the tip. We'll just be goin' then. (Looks at Tusky Husky) Ok doggos. Take us to your leader.

The group begin to leave toward the entrance hall, but Simone faces slightly toward Delilah on the way out.

 **Ghost Simone:** By the way… (Turns to Delilah with the Knowledge Magisword) I don't think Isis is your type.

Ghost Simone follows along the bridge to the fire hydrant while Delilah faints into Mechanikat's arm as he realizes his cannon arm was taken. Meanwhile, Bobert has it barely attached to his right hinge only hanging by a thread and scooting against the floor.

 **Spongebob** : So, whaddya think the new sword is, Bimm?

 **Bimm** : It's some kind of combination between the antivirus and the Knowledge Magisword. I didn't mean to do that, and I just hope it doesn't mean the program's gone for good..!

 **Ghost Simone:** I don't think so. It feels like the good ol' Magisword combos V n' P performed 24/7. Plus that time Fusion had it in her crummy gloves. It's probably gonna wear off in a bit.

 **Bimm** : I don't know what it's gonna do… What if I just doomed the entire multiverse just by having it? Or-

 **Richard** : Aw, relax, miss. You're worrying too much. Sound kinda like my wife, Nicole when she's asking about the kids. What you need to do is take slow deep breaths and acquire a taste for...Free Form jazz.

Richard, Ghost Simone, Spongebob, Timmy, and Bimm stop and think in a masculine poster as a saxaphone, trumpet, and drum play music in the background. Soon after around 6 seconds of waiting, the chime of the door to the other side of the bridge pings.

 **Timmy** : Oh. We're here.

The dogs take everyone in the dark hall spread with vines and some grass sticking from the creases, eventually getting to the main elevator, damaged and cracked yet still operational when it lifts everyone to the top floor at the dome of the cruiser. The frames of the elevator walls are exposed and covered in vines, getting up to the top where there is a tree protruding from the back where the bridge control center is. And the stage computer's dog bones for levers are split. The silence, however, is broken when several liquid projectiles come raining down from the control booth toward AJ and Chester!

 **Chester** : TAKE COVER!

Using his base instincts, AJ lifts his friend Chester and places him in front of his face, letting the water spray onto him like a human shield!

 **Chester** looking pissed at AJ: …

 **AJ** grinning: What? You said 'cover'.

 **Kevin** : Hold your spit, Drooly. They're not hurting anyone.

A tall caucasian man with dark brown hair and a bandage over his left eye wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes steps forward to the group with a massive, human-sized sheep dog with a jagged red cape and a tall fluffy dark purple dog of an unidentifiable kind. Her eyes, like the rest of the pack, are pupiless and yellow, and her teeth are sharp like shredders.

 **Kevin:** My name's Kevin. Kevin Whitney. And these are the Dog Stars. Or, more accurately...the Titan Pack.

 **Carl** : Are these like the Teen Titans Starfire mentioned once, if you know them.

 **Kevin** sitting by the computer screen: Depends. I remember seeing multiple universes where they WERE the Teen Titans! It was a strange ride.

 **Timmy** : What happened to you, man?

 **Kevin** : Oh, it was awful. Years ago, I met a Superdog named Krypto who was one of the last of a planet named Krypton. At some point or another, we met the Dog Star Patrol, who were part of a superhero team out to stop the evil plans of some cyborg cat and his robot army. Needless to say, we won every time. But one day, when a wormhole was opening up near our space battle, it sucked us all in. And now, we've been stuck out here for 5 years.

 **Bimm** : Ah, so that explains why I keep getting the sense that I don't belong here.

 **Kevin** : Don't be like that. There was a supercat along with the Dog Stars. _Was_ **.** But we still accepted the help. I mean, not all cats were evil, after all. ...Are they?

 **Danny** : Ok. But did that really excuse the fact that we're in a giant space hydrant?

 **Kevin** : That is something I never thought to ask Brainy about. Kinda makes it easy to identify. (Turns to Brainy) What's the deal?

 **Brainy** : Woof.

 **Kevin** : O-oh, yeah. I forgot. There aren't anymore communicators lying around, so it's hard to understand, except for Tail Terrier. He still has a lot to say.

 **Tail Terrier:** Yer darn right I do!

 **Kevin:** (Rubs Brainy's neck) This is Brainy. She was the leader of the team, and, well, along with everyone else, they kinda got mutated from the warp core's reactor, the wormhole, and this strange accelerated aging of the planet. Each of these guys protected me when the ship crashed, but we lost a few of our own, including my best friend...and my fiance.

 **Ghost Simone** floating around Kevin: You ain't alone, buddy. Ask any of us.

 **Danny** : Yeah, we've been through a lot these past…(Turns to AJ) Say, how long have we been walking?

 **AJ** : About 3 days.

 **Danny and Timmy:** THREE DAYS?!

 **Spongebob:** Oh my! We really have been losing time!

 **Bimm** : And I thought it was just a few more hours from now...

 **Kevin** : Where're ya headed?

 **Spongebob** : We're on a quest to find the power source of that halo in the sky that's trying to destroy our worlds!

 **Chester** correcting Spongebob: You mean already destroyed our worlds.

 **Kevin** : Hm. Last time I heard something like that was on a radio transmission one day. Something about a society and a Neutron kid…

 **Spongebob** : Jimmy…?!

 **Timmy** : Sounds to me like he's around here somewhere!

 **Spongebob** : But I thought he was trapped with the monster at the Krusty Krab!

 **Danny** : He must've escaped.

 **AJ** : You don't happen to know where the signal traced back to, would you?

 **Kevin** : I tried looking, but nope. Not a clue. We're just dead in the water at this point.

 **Danny** looking around thinking: ...Hm...Not quite. The systems still work just fine, right?

 **Kevin** : Yeah. Mainly the essentials. Life support while in space, some cameras, turbo lasers, the engines could still work. Thing is, without the reactor or the warp core, none of it works.

 **Danny** : Then we may just have what it needs. Am I right, guys?

 **Timmy** rubbing his hands: Aaahahaha!

Sometime later toward the afternoon, Kevin is back outside the damaged ship atop Brainy's back. He observes with his binoculars, both the sky and the ship from below.

 **Kevin** on a communicator: Ok. You're gonna wanna start with the throttles. Get it off the ground.

 **Timmy** by the reactor: Ok, Kev! Let's do this! Are ya ready, Squidward?

 **Squidward** wrapped around a clamp: As long as I don't turn into tonight's dinner, yes I am!

The emergency thrusters engage from Timmy pressing the button by the reactor core, and the bridge connected to Mechanikat's vessel breaks itself from it. The clamps maintaining the gears of the engines open and shut with Squidward keeping the balance trying not to let them speed up. Slowly but surely causing the shuttle to lift itself from the ashy ground, scraping itself against the hill on it's side!

 **Kevin** : Needs a little more of a push!

 **Dani** phasing through the ship to the bottom deck: We're on it!

Together, Ghost Simone, Danny, Dani, and the two Boberts put themselves against the bottom of the ship and carefully give it a push upward while the engines fire up more power! On the surface, Brainy's hair begins to float upwards, releasing a small ray of energy towards the patrol ship, gravitating it with help from the rest below.

 **Squidward** letting go of the clamps andchecking the engine meter: A little more juice!

 **Gumball** giving out more power: Got'cha!

Gumball shoots more energy out from his hands into the reactor core while Flora holds one of the pistons to the machine in place to keep the opening unlocked. Alt. Anais runs over to the bridge just as some of the floor starts collapsing! The bridge deck falls, but the controls are still operational. Anais sits on her knees checking the panels and switches for directions.

 **Alt. Anais:** Ok. Just a few switches and panels. Just like a driving a car, right? (Lowers lever one)

The cruiser suddenly shifts to the opposite direction of its destination, causing much of the vegetation in the ship to crumble apart.

 **Kevin** : Think you're getting off course!

 **Alt. Anais:** Yeah! Yeah, I think I see it now! Hold on! (Resets lever one and pushes lever 3)

The ship rotates and hovers upward out the ghosts' and androids' reach. They fly back into the ship from it's exposed interior on the side. Alt. Anais takes another lever and pushes it upward, directing the ship to the right course as multiple broken parts of it falls out of the sky!

 **Kevin** watching: Ok! You got it! (Gets into riding position) Keep it just like that!

Brainy starts trotting along the path of the ship, and the ghosts soon follow. In the bridge, Richard holds his baby daughter in his arms, Danny pats Timmy's shoulder and smiles at him, and Spongebob looks up at the sky through the deck window where he sees the still-visible halo in space, ominously seeming larger than usual.

 **Spongebob** : Hold on Jimmy! We're coming!

 _End of Chapter 17_


	19. Chapter 18

"Where do you place the blame? On the creators or the result?" - MiniKoontzy

In a vibrantly sunny Sunday afternoon, the Forgotten Society from all sectors are gathering at the front of the Grand Palace at the Recreational District. A stage is made at the entrance of the castle and Doug, Jimmy and Goddard, and CC. Timmy are standing side by side with Doug by the podium in front of a large crowd.

 **Peridot** among the audience: What in the name of my Diamond is going on this time?

 **Phoebe** : Oh, hi Peridot. Doug made an announcement that there's gonna be a speech from Jimmy.

 **Peridot** : A speech..? For what?

 **Phoebe** : I don't know.

 **Doug** : Welcome toons of the Forgotten Society! I gather you all here today for a special speech about our coming plans from the genius known as, Jimmy Neutron!

The audience erupts in roaring cheers for him as he stands before them in Doug's place. Quickly, everyone silence themselves like a crowd hearing a gunshot. Phoebe and Peridot meanwhile are standing curiously, along with Dexter, Jasper, Timmy, and Goddard who immediately face their attention back to Jimmy, who's looking suspiciously stoic for his normal relaxed type of feel. Although, he still maintains his signature smile until he finishes his first sentence...

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius! ...Those were the very same words I've been repeating for the past 20 years since my conception. And it was true...for a while. All of you know me especially as the leader and founder of the hero organization known as 'the Toon Force.' And we sought to put an end to the war abruptly started by the Syndicate. Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, Denzel Crocker...all three of them held responsible for a war we've had to bear. But I've come to realize something about them and myself for what I see in front of me today. Each of you have, to a certain degree, been victimized in the conflict for over 5 years. And for some, if not most in this, Forgotten world, have lost what you knew and cherished as we've failed to live up to our ideals. ...To save those who need saving. I was no genius back then. I was a pawn. I was playing the Syndicate's game, going for them much of the time and letting them corrupt those whom we could have rescued and kept as heroes. I may be accepted now. But I cannot live with the thought of my act of leaving you all behind. And I hereby toss away my old ways of helping those crossed over with us in our now dead team in favor of helping you. The TRUE cartoons!"

With his last two lines, Jimmy raises his jetpack, containing any remaining gadgets he has at his disposal, and tosses it to the left of him off the stage to Goddard's amazement. Timmy squints confusingly at Jimmy's tone as the crowd start clapping and cheering for a moment before Jimmy raises his hand only slightly getting back into what he was saying.

"Allow me to reiterate the story of the Toon Wars told to me by the one and only Phoebe Heyerdahl, and your ever fantastic leader, Doug Funnie."

 **Phoebe** raising an eyebrow: …?

"The Syndicate, or rather the anomaly that _was_ the Syndicate had broke the Fourth Wall. They've seen through the barrier into the real world for a short time, finding that the multiverse of which we live in is all a construct for public entertainment among the masses. Each of you have been on air at one point in history, as far back as the early 1900's to the 2000's. But somewhere in time, you had to end. Either on your own terms, or by force with an axe. ...I've been one of the earliest pilots of this modern generation. And I've experienced great creativity throughout every last one of my adventures. However, there was always the looming nature of the companies that own the rights to us. And it's the drive that keeps every business going. Monetization."

The crowd suddenly roars with a hint of anger, but those still concerned over Jimmy remain paused. In Timmy's view, Goddard himself is visibly shaking his tail rather than wagging it over his master's paragraph.

"I remember back then the only time any of us were canceled, or in this case stuck in a frozen, frameless purgatory, was either when we -excuse me by the way- sucked or failed to meet certain expectations for the company. The latter was of an experimental period in our time, and there were always opportunity to revise them. To fix what needed fixing. But no longer are our channels invested in our original goals. They would prefer desperately scratching for profit from the ones who've seen us, instead of turning to their creative flows that got them here in the first place!"

The society is getting amped up. People like the imaginary friends of Foster's Home, the people of Bedrock, and some of the more obscure like Kitty Bobo or Robot Boy are jumping at Jimmy's bold choice of words as though they're ready for a fight, nearly scaring Sandy and Jessica next to them.

"They would cast us out like piles of scrap metal if we fail to reach the standard that are their ratings. BUILT because of THEIR mistakes!"

As Jimmy continues to speak, there is a hologram coming from the hypercube model in the podium displaying an image of Cartoon Network's old block "CN REAL," as well as the Nickelodeon subchannel "Nicktoons."

"They would take the ones that most appeal to the people, ignoring the raw value of it in imagination. Making toons that follow trends. Follow the real world's expense. They say their series are new. But every style, every premise, every joke, every line they throw at their audience, their children whom they treat like toddlers, in a way, resembles the other. Because they're the precedent for success. Colorful. Round or flashy. Loud! Fast! In-your-face!"

Another image in the hypercube hologram projects the _Teen Titans GO!_ logo. This especially angers the crowd. But it most especially shocks Future Timmy over the thought of Jimmy targeting someone. The next slide shows more show titles, including _Mighty Magiswords_ highlighted in bold, but far below 435,000 among others such as the _Powerpuff Girls_ reboot or _Uncle Grandpa_ , not shown as popular but rather weak.

"And what happens to those who don't follow what they do?! Or they fail to be seen because of _their_ lack of advertising?! _Their_ lack of faith and numbers?!"

Among the now booming audience numbers, Samurai Jack sits next to Scotsman in awe with an uneased Wulf beside him.

 **Jack** : Magiswords was supposed to be canceled?

 **Scotsman** nodding calmly: Aye. What could've happened had we not stepped in..?

"Every show back then had a chance. No company would let us go. They saw value in everyone, even the smallest of ratings, and they'd give their makers more opportunity. But somewhere along the way, they lost that drive. Many of us surely would have been left behind, had it not been for the ones who've told us the truth, yet had their own ambitions. What I'm confident they realize, however, is the chance for those who've survived...a chance for freedom. We can do whatever we want. Truly now there is no end to what we can achieve. And we can begin our new crusade with the breaking of the barrier between our reality and the ones who've mistreated us with the very virus they've created, and stop this abomination our channels have become!"

The audience are raising their fists up for the first time in Doug's eyes. His smile gets wider and he too gets pumped up for more.

"No show shall be left behind in a world where streaming has to do what none of our owner's could. Our diversity _will_ be maintained. No longer will we have to follow the struggles, and the subversion the next reality suffers from."

Another projection shows newer and returning titles like _Tig N' Seek Summer Camp Island_ , _Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart_ , _Villainous_ , and _Infinity Train_.

"The new generation after those who've fallen _will_ live on in the ways they were intended to be in the maker's eyes. The current ones developed and spoofed from corporate greed will be altered from their catering bonds, and made better for the people. Some of us may fall in this time of crisis. But you will _never_ be forgotten! Our creators, our artists and writers will get the credit they long deserved! And the companies that replaced and neglected them will pay, HARSHLY!"

With an eyebrow raised and a strained face, Future Timmy now looks at Jimmy whilst backing up only a few inches in a very uncomfortable manner.

"The past may have happened, and our current times are grim. But the future...the future is brighter."

Everyone in the Forgotten Society but the few all rally up in a roaring cheer with a loud round of applause chanting "NEUTRON! NEUTRON!" As all hands raise for him and Jimmy and Doug smile widely, Peridot shakes her head in slight disappointment, unnoticed by all except Phoebe beside her, equally worried and confused. Future Timmy also looks mildly concerned for Jimmy but continues to try and keep a straight face for him so not to alarm him. When he leaves the podium and off the stage, Doug follows him with his arm on his shoulder proudly asking, "So what's your next plan, Super Genius?" Jimmy obviously isn't totally sure if he can say anything that'll work for sure just yet. But he happily wanders off with Doug to the palace listing a few suggestions. By the stage, Goddard hops off to where the backpack lies on the strangely greyish-looking grass to recover it and the contents inside with his mouth.

 _Meanwhile…_

With the ruined Dogstar Patrol Ship raised from its resting place on the surface of the Earth to the clouds of the blue sky, the Toon Force are left waiting for their next move. At the bridge, Danny, Spongebob, Alt. Anais, Gumball, Richard, Scaramouche, Sam, Kevin, Timmy, Rose, Starfire, and Bimm are standing by looking up at the sky deck at the halo still looming over the planet.

 **Gumball** : This is awesome! I thought the Fenton Rocket and Zange's ship were two things, but we're on a ship hanging by threads in the air!

 **Timmy** : I see you like to live dangerously.

 **Richard** : My son n' I are best known for that back at home. Just ask Nicole!

 **Gumball** : Yeah! I'm always in trouble, like that time I ended up searching her name on the computer. Though that time, that wasn't me on the verge of punishment. More like...PTSD.

 **Danny** : Someone photoshop her with someone else?

 **Richard** : ...Yeah. Something like that. It's things like that where I wonder if I'm really cut out for her. Or if she deserves someone better than me. One because I'm stupid, and two because of a distinct feeling I always get whenever I see a cartoon with a dad like me.

 **Scaramouche** : Hey, man, it's the thought that counts. If yer so aware o' yourself, why don't ya work on changin' it?

 **Richard** : Because it's the law.

 **Scaramouche** : What law..?

 **Richard** : The law that if I'm smarter and far more responsible, I'll doom the universe.

 **Scaramouche** : ...Babe, it ain't my business, but I think you need counseling.

 **Sam** noticing Starfire's frown: Starfire, are you ok? You look kinda down.

 **Starfire** : No… I still have the looming thought of what happened to my fellow Titans. And the animals here remind me so much of those from our world that I am afraid they and the Toon Force will be all I'll have left to cherish.

 **Sam** : I know what you mean. That's why I'm a ultra-recycled-vegetarian. I actually wanna save nature.

 **Scaramouche** : Yeah, Ashi n' Sammy-Boi were practically livin' in it!

 **Sam:** I guess, really if you can't save what's been lost, you save what you have. You have a whole multiverse to save. Some new pals. And a whole planet still standing better than ever. We can still do this.

 **Starfire** : Aw, thank you Sam! (Flies in a loop) That makes me feel so much better! I am going to go check on the sky and ensure no villains come here! (Leaves through hole in dome)

 **Alt. Anais** by the bridge controls: Hey, Bob, wanna fly the ship?

 **Spongebob** : Me? Why, thank you. I-I would, but, I've never even passed Boating School.

 **Kevin** : Oh, don't worry. It's not as hard as it looks. It's like riding a bike. Or sailing on a boat.

 **Spongebob** : Ooh! Why didn't you just say so? I know a lot about that!

 **Kevin** : Go right ahead, dude!

 **Spongebob** manning the controls: HOORAY! I mean, (Changes voice to Patchy's) AARGH! I'm a pirate now! Many thanks!

 **Kevin** turning to Timmy: Now, when you said you would try and reverse everything that's happened all this time, does that mean we'll be affected too? I don't wanna be a space pirate forever.

 **Timmy** : Well, there's no guarantee it'll work, but we're definitely not gonna leave you and everyone else out the picture. Don't ya worry.

 **Rose** looking at the Antisword: So this is your new Magisword?

 **Bimm** : Yes. I think I'll call it...the Antisword. It's the Antivirus and the Knowledge Magisword rolled into one! And the good news is, Simone's found a way to split them apart by merging with them!

 **Ghost Simone** popping out of the sword: I can supercharge stuff like Phantom Guy!

 **Danny** : Let's hope we can put it to good use then. If it's a sword, maybe we can use it to slice out that negative energy from those corrupted folk. But then again, I'm not sure how much power that thing even has for that.

 **Bimm** : Dr. Wakeman never said if we could use it on anything else. I assumed we could only use it on the source of the virus.

 **Ghost Simone:** Well, hey, it's just a sword. You whack stuff with it. Not inject people with medicine.

 **Rose** : The only thing I'm wondering is, if that sword could fuse with the capsule, what would happen if we fuse even more weapons with it?

 **Bimm** : I don't know, but only a few of us can fly, right?

 **Rose** : Correct.

 **Ghost Simone:** I mean, sure. Plus me n' Starfire. Why ya ask?

 **Bimm** pointing out the sky deck: Who's that..?

Just above the sky deck and above Starfire is a shrouded black misted Cyborg suddenly soaring by with Beastboy as a pterodactyl! Cyborg's jetpack, armed with two laser cannons, drop a payload of bombs that Starfire blows away with her heat beams from her eyes. But 2 of them crash through the window of the deck and explode onto the floor around everyone below! As the smoke clears, Gumball opens his eyes seeing Richard holding him tight against his chest and a pink titanic monster version of Penny shielding them both!

 **Gumball** : Woah! Penny, when you get here?!

 **Penny** transforming into a purple bat: I flew in as soon as I heard a noise in the sky. Who was that?

 **Starfire** : It's the Titans! But they are still corrupted by the virus!

 **Alt. Anais:** Shoot..! I had a feeling someone would try and stop our winning streak again eventually!

 **Timmy** : Well, guess there's no turning back now! Everyone, man your battlestations!

 **Danny** : Spongebob, stay at the helm with Kevin and keep the ship steady! We're not stopping this time!

 **Spongebob** saluting: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN FENTON!

 **Kevin** : I get the feeling your team's gonna need backup to take out these goons. Stick with the dogs and they'll help ya out. After all, this is their ship. Not some misty supervillain wannabes'!

 **Danny** running to a hallway corridor: Alright! Let's go!

 **Starfire** lagging behind: W-wait! They're still my friends..! (Gives up) Urgh..! (Flies back to sky)

As Starfire gets back to the clouds, she circles around the still active patrol cruiser by its hull scanning for any sign of her fellow Titans. Suddenly, the sky steadily gets darker and the sun goes dim as the light grey clouds from the distance get nearer to the ship and combine. Faint whispers in the air sounding like familiar voices calling Starfire's name blow into her ear and startle Silkie still in her pocket, whom she gently pats for comfort.

 **Robin's** disembodied Voice: _Starfire..._

Both Robin and Raven in their shrouded black forms descend from a light from the halo above as though they came from heaven itself. Raven still has her demonic form intact, but Robin is now hovering with a distinct glitchy aura around him keeping him afloat.

 **Robin** : Starfire. We're happy now that we're a part of this. No one has to despise us. No one has to keep us the way we were to turn a profit for their model company. No one has to be left behind anymore. All that's left is you.

 **Starfire** : That isn't you, Robin. That is the virus making you say that. I know you would never do this, nor would the other Titans. And no one despises you.

 **Raven** : Do you really believe that, or are you just programmed to say that?

 **Starfire** : Hm..?

 **Raven** : Deep in the back of your mind, there is an ever looming voice feeding you with information for all that you do. Including the awareness of what lies beyond the reach of our existence.

 **Starfire** : I do not know what it is you are talking about, but I cannot let it consume you any longer! I've heard a similar tone from Control Freak before I left Jump City. And I won't have it here!

 **Robin** : Then it sounds like we'll need to remind you just exactly why we do this. TITANS, GO!

All of a sudden in the ship now distant from Starfire, Raven, and Robin, an explosion bursts through one of the panels of the outer hull where the lower engine deck is! Before Starfire could respond, Robin and Raven zoom past her in the midst of the clouds! She gives chase, but in the bridge, Spongebob is now checking the computer monitors finding a multitude of warnings of malfunctioning parts, and feeling that their altitude is steadily getting low.

 **Spongebob** : Oh no! The pistons are jammed! We're falling out of the sky!

 **Squidward** in the engine deck: Dooh! I am not going to die out here!

Flora gets underneath one of the broken pistons with Patrick and holds it steady to keep the engines running while Squidward wraps his tentacles on the top and Scaramouche uses his musical flute to gravitate it. But through the hole in the wall of the deck, Robin and Raven make their way in with Robin uncovering his normal face design from the black aura to give a cocky smile at the heroes during their struggle.

 **Flora** steadily lifting the machine: URRGH…! This thing's heavy! Someone take care of these blokes, NOW!

 **Brad** with his cannon: Don't worry Flora! Help is on the way! (Shoots at Robin)

Raven takes both palms and projects a figure of a giant hand grabbing the missile and tossing it back at Brad! Bobert gets in front of him and shoots it down, but the ensuing explosion blows both of them back and collapses the floor! Though Brad almost falls into a series of gears and even smaller pistons, Tail Terrier catches him with his tail by the right wrist just before he could fall to his death! Again, Bobert, now accompanied by the alternate future Bobert with his new mech arm, aims and fires upon the two Titans and manages to blow Raven back outside temporarily. But Robin blocks all incoming rapid fire with his sharp red staff by spinning it like a flail. The shots fired deflect back at the two droids, yet both Boberts are safely guarded by the arrival of Mammoth Mutt inflating herself to protect them, followed by Bulldog coming from behind to ram into Robin and push him outside. With his staff, he enlarges its size and sticks it into both edges of the hole to throw himself back in, kicking the mutated canine in the forehead back. Robin spins his staff around again, this time spraying a certain type of mist around him from either end of the weapon. This green hue gives Mammoth Mutt, Bulldog, and Tail Terrier, after lifting Brad back to the floor, a particular sickly cough followed by pink polka dots replacing the dark grey ones on their fur. Together, the three of them go down, still conscious, but very much ill from the instant effects. It is not the same, however, for Brad, who gets his revenge by firing a concussion grenade from his pocket at Robin with the cannon, blowing him out the hole again and protecting the engine deck! But again, Robin saves himself by grappling the ship with his hook, swinging over with enough force to bust into a lower level where no one are stationed! In the sky, Beastboy, transforms into an eagle, swoops over to the deck shifting into a massive dinosaur to stomp into the engine room on his way down, only to get rammed off course by Ghost Simone, Wanda, and Dani! They crash him into another section of the second floor to the top in the ship's round practice hangar where Timmy, AJ, Gumball, Penny, Sadie, and Rose enter. A silent Beastboy momentarily transforms back into his usual form, but immediately gets into the shape of a gorilla trying to smash his fists into the fighters! Rose takes her shield and blocks one of his fists as it comes down near her and Sadie. And Sadie takes her electrostaff and pokes it into the ape's leg, causing him pain from the shock. He smacks her away, only to get distracted by pellet shots from a minidrone AJ took out his pocket with a grin. This gives Timmy the chance to hop up his knee and jump again to whack him with his big wand against the back of the head, taking him down near the floor by the chin! Quickly, Beastboy transforms again into a warped dragon and breathes fire. But the flames are repelled by an equally charge beam from Penny as a dragon herself! As both blazes clash, Gumball takes both palms and charges an energy blast of his own which he fires into Beastboy, shooting him outside where he plummets into the dark clouds below!

 **Gumball** giving a thumbs up: Nice!

Suddenly, outside the ship, a fully armed and flying Cyborg shoots another wave of missiles to the outer hull, managing to blow holes into various parts of the interior!

 **Dragon Penny:** Com'on Gumball! We can take him!

Gumball hops on Penny's back and the two exit out with a dash into Cyborg, who starts flying away with two turrets shooting at the couple behind him. Meanwhile, in the lower corridors, through the reactor chamber, Robin stumbles upon two large tubes with blue liquid in them, glowing. The cables connected to them, embedded in the floors and the walls, have been exposed from years of neglect, giving Robin a devilish opportunity to cripple the internal system. Raven, meanwhile, creates her own path inside using her telekinetic powers to push and crumble the worne metal towards the top of the shuttle attempting to tear it to pieces until the bridge is fully exposed. Suddenly, Ashi takes a step behind the demon, to which she turns and responds quietly and deeply.

Raven: One demon to another. Are you ready to fight a magic-user as powerful as me...alone?

Swiftly, Momotaro lands on her feet from the ceiling just behind Raven. Then Sadie and Rose step out the elevator. Then Wanda, then Cindy, then Sam. Sam stands beck behind all the women, holding her ecto gun out in front of her, aiming squarely at Raven, whose starting to summon multiple lasers from the floor, which Momo hops over to get to her. Raven spawns a giant fist trying to punch her down! No luck. Sadie gets underneath it and holds it up for Momo to slide through to kick Raven by her ankles! Ashi then comes in with a kick to Raven, which she blocks with both her legs while holding the floor with her palm. She flips back up and guards herself from Momo's sword using a dark construct of a shield. Taking a page from Starfire's book, Raven fires an eye beam at Ashi while kicking Momo to the side, but Ashi bends backward and shoves both fists into her face! This pushes Raven against Rose's shield, which is now closer than it was before. Rose pushes Raven back, and Cindy chops her in the back of the neck down to the cold floor again! Soon, Raven is completely enclosed, surrounded by all the girls, including Momo, who's ready to strike her down with a chop with her blade until Raven decides to cop out. She wraps herself in her own robe and spins around like a drill deep into the floor!

 **Sam** with her communicator: Kevin, you're up!

 **Kevin** running through the halls: Hotdog, krank up the heat in the ventilation shafts!

By the vents near the engine deck, Hotdog takes a deep breath and breaths a huge gust of fire through the pipes leading to the top of the vessel, exploding the vents above whilst a loud electronic screech sounds off from deep inside!

 **Kevin** : Good job, mutt! Now, reset the vent systems to maximum cooling, Captain Squarepants.

 **Spongebob** scrambling with the bridge controls: I'm trying, Kevin. But the cooling systems are malfunctioning! The engines are gonna overheat!

 **Danny** : Someone's down there… Where's the reactor to it?

 **Kevin** : In the 3rd level beneath us.

 **Danny** going intangible: Alright. Grab on!

Robin continues mad-happingly beating his staff onto the pipes bursting each one until each one is detached from the cooling rods, exploding in a gaseous blue mist seeping from the ice-cold waters! Robin can't see where he is within the space, but he knows someone is coming and quickly guards himself with his staff by the throat! Timmy chops down out of nowhere with his wand, getting blocked by Robin before delivering a kick to his stomach! Robin still keeps a deranged smile while splitting his staff into nunchucks to strike at Timmy four times until the last try hits him in the waist! Nearby, Chester picks up a broken piece of the pipe next to him and charges right for Robin.

 **Chester** : AAAGH! (Misses Robin)

Robin jumps out of the way of Chester's attack. He swings his nunchuck again, striking Chester in the shoulder, but barely even keeping him down.

 **Chester** dodging Robin's next lunge: Woah! (Blocks strikes with pipe twice)

 **Bimm** stepping through the gas: Chester, try this! (Tosses Antisword)

Chester's pipe breaks from Robin's last attack, but Chester quickly reaches behind himself to catch the Antisword hilt! He slashes it at Robin's face, which leaves a long cut on his cheek that, for a moment, makes him seize in movement and tremble like a botched image!

 **Robin** glitching: Ȁ̷̝͎͍͎̀̔G̶̡̤̹͖͖̾̑̒̕͜H̸̜̞̻͓̟͗̏͛! (Stops stuttering) W̸̬̬̓ḧ̴̯̝́͝a̶̬͓͌͒…̸̼̟̅̈́͐?̷̠̬̜̑͝ ̶̼͈̳̀̆W̴͕̓̒h̵̡̎a̵̻͕̽̂̇ẗ̵͎̲̹ ̸̭͈͔̇i̷̱̣̎̉s̵̬͎̀́͝ ̴̧̨͖̎ṭ̵̮͕̌̓͌h̶͔͍͚̋a̵̹̲̜̓t̷̹̮̓.̷̖̫̱̅.̵̰̘̮̾͛?̵̡̑̈ͅ ̵͕̈́̾What did you do to me?!

 **Chester** : Ain't it obvious? I cut ya! Guess this baby does more than just hurt folk. It botches their reprogramming!

 **Robin** : It doesn't matter how many r̴͓̿̈́̿̈́å̶̹̯͗n̶̢̻̏̈́̓ḋ̸͕̱̜̹͑͑̋o̵͖̽͛͗̚m̸̨̭̮̩̂͘̕ upgrades you get. You'll never be as skilled as me! (Slings grapple hook)

Robin grapples the Antisword from Chester's hands and pulls it onto the floor. Timmy severs the wire, however, preventing the corrupted hero from grabbing it. Robin quickly kicks Timmy back and sprints past Chester who was too slow to react.

 **Robin** aiming for Bimm: You! The unwanted coward! I'm going to destroy you like the rest of you forgettable trash they call "original!" Then there'll be no more swords for you to collect!

With that said, Simone, with her ghost tail in the shape of a blaze like a rocket, shoots herself fist forward into Robin's abdomen! She pins him to the wall past the heavy mist!

 **Ghost Simone:** THINK AGAIN, BRO!

 **Robin** getting dropped: Witchy Simone! You defective ṗ̶̡̳̯͚r̵̢̜̺̟̐̋̚o̶̘͇͈̼̍̃ĝ̸̜̺r̴̤̎̐̀̀ȁ̷̦̞̙̰͐m̴̨̑͌̍͝! (Lunges staff)

 **Ghost Simone** catching the weapon: Sorry! But I have NO idea what you're talkin' about! (Yanks and splits stick in half)

Simone prepares a punch, but is abruptly whacked into the ceiling by a gorilla-shaped Beastboy from the mist below back for more from a hole in the floor! He shifts into a giraffe and grabs Simone by her tail, swishing his neck back and forth followed by a toss from his mouth. As Simone is thrown toward the tight steel beams, her black tail morphs into her skirt and her bare legs and feet, flipping her so that she lands safely on the girder to Beast Boy's shock! From her soles, a green burst of light puffs outward when she rockets herself to the corrupted titan's throat for a direct punch, which in turn causes him to glitch into several other unidentifiable shapes and sizes! Before he can recover, Bimm grabs the Antisword hesitantly. Instead of using it herself, she tosses the sword to Simone, which she shoots like a missile down into the broken image's core, dispersing the blackness of it and exploding the proper Beast Boy colors before they fade into code in the air!

 **Ghost Simone** grabbing the sword: Not bad!

 **Robin** : BEASTBOY! How could you all destroy a superior?! (Grabs batarang) You will pay for this!

Robin tosses his batarang at Simone. But instead of hitting her, the device explodes into a net tackling her and Bimm to the ground! Timmy and Chester rush quickly to the two in distress while Robin prepares his smoke bomb to escape. When he tosses it on the ground followed by an explosion, however, he doesn't get away. Rather, he's immediately held by Kevin from behind. Kevin, noticeably, has green eyes as though Danny is overshadowing him. But Kevin still remains himself.

 **Kevin Phantom** : You're not getting away that easily on our ship!

 **Robin:** Let go of me!

Robin's physique abruptly scrambles into several broken files before re-materializing back into form to deliver a forward chop! Kevin catches it with both hands, tosses Robin's arm up and blasts him with heat vision!

 **Robin** shrugging off the wound: HA! Your skills are weak, old fossil!

 **Kevin Phantom:** At least fossils are valuable!

Kevin throws an ecto punch to Robin's face, but Robin shoots another net at him, pinning him to the wall! This time electrocuting Kevin and Danny at once! Thanks to Danny's added strength to Kevin, he isn't nearly as hurt as he normally would from the attack. But to their aid, Momo swoops down from above, rolling across the floor over to Robin who attempts to strike her down. But she guards his attack, bumps him in the head with her sword hilt, and performs a swift slice of his wrists! The handless Robin is then blown to the side by Danny, defused from Kevin, who prepares to end the virus being with the Antisword given to him by Timmy!

 **Starfire** : NO, KEVIN!

 **Kevin** pausing his slash: Huh?

Starfire, from the hole Beastboy broke through, arrives just in time to save her former friend from certain death.

 **Starfire** : Don't kill him! He's not evil! He's being manipulated too! It's the virus you should be purging from him!

 **Ghost Simone** : If he's all that, why's he talkin' so much trash like he ain't?

 **Starfire** : Because he's been reprogrammed!

 **Robin** holding himself up with his elbows on the floor: Reprogrammed…? No. I've been enlightened. And you will be too.

From the vents, an intense black mass of tentacles all break through and culminate in front of Robinto form an incredibly pissed and even more demonic-looking Raven, taking both palms and raising an explosion around her to push everyone back! She turns back to Robin to replace his missing hands with new magic-based ones in the same style as her own, further boosting the virus energy within him to regain his power of flight. The two titans shoot a hole through the levels of the ship to the top near Spongebob and the elevator that comes apart from contact with the blast. Both of them jet back outside, startling Spongebob but giving him just as much reason not to get sidetracked. Starfire pursues her friends, but not before looking back to Spongebob to give a startled Silkie over to him.

 **Starfire** : Mr. Squarepants, if I fail to save my fellow Titans, take care of Silkie. (Jets out dome)

 **Spongebob** saluting: You got it, Starfire!

Back in the clouds, Penny and Gumball continue their pursuit of Cyborg, who's still firing rockets at them using the turrets on his back. When lightning strikes from the cloud above him, he turns and faces the two for a blast from his cannon arm. When the explosion blasts in front of her, Penny shifts into a Chinese Lung Dragon without the wings to spin in a twister as she moves forward through the fires, darting into Cyborg and catching Gumball when she pops her wings back out. Cyborg grabs onto Penny's back attempting to hit Gumball with a left jab. The young catboy, however, bends back with his knees. Cyborg misses and falls off from a lack of balance, only for him to recover by reactivating his rockets. He shoots from below using his heavy lasers, this time striking Penny's stomach while still in dragon mode. She phases back into her normal form from shock while unconscious, accidentally dropping Gumball with her. As the two fall nearer and nearer to the trees beneath the clouds, Gumball reaches for Penny for a hug. But not just in panic, but in determination.

 **Gumball** : Come'on Penny. You can do this..! I know you can!

Soon, both Gumball and Penny fall into the river in the deep forest beneath them. When all of a sudden, a massive golden beam bursts from the bottom to the halo above, clearing the storm clouds with it! Cyborg looks trying to see the source of the aura, but then is cut off by a huge kick to his left shoulder where his arm and rocket come clean off! He gets punched to the right, then to the left, from the waist to his abdomen until his body can no longer tolerate it. His head pops off his neck, falling to the exposed engine deck of the ship where the pistons are starting to malfunction, slamming faster and faster from the lack of cooling. The body of Cyborg explodes out in the distance. But he now has his sights to the interior of the vessel. However, his forehead is then met with the Antisword sliced into him before he combusts into raw data.

 **Timmy** still in throwing position: Phew..! That was a close call.

Timmy's sights are blinded for a second. He covers his face unsure of what's in front of him. But then, the light clears and his irritated face turns into utter surprise at the amalgamation before him. Gumball, merged with an orange, golden armor, complete with Penny's wings and her skin color, hovers above Turner with a serious gaze as the red circle on his chest glows brightly.

 **Penball** sounding like both GB and Penny at once **:** Two down… Two to go.

Starfire soars between the now clear skies and the ship trying to catch up to Raven and Robin who are attempting to shoot the vessel down even further with dark bolts of energy from the halo just above them!

 **Starfire** avoiding the bolts: Listen to me Robin! You don't have to do this! We don't have to fight each other! Just come with us, and we will get to the bottom of whoever is making you do this!

 **Robin** : And gave the haters more than enough reason to bash us till we die?! NEVER! (Shoots black energy bolts from new hands)

 **Starfire** swaying to the side in flight: It's not your fault. It's the ones who made you that way! And the ones who revel in their hatred!

 **Robin** turning around: Which is why we're going to make sure all of them never see the light of day the way they did it to our originals!

Raven spawns more tentacles from behind her to lunge at Starfire. The young hero barely avoids them, only to get struck in the cheek along with the left of her vest and snatched the fifth time while brought closer to Raven and Robin.

 **Starfire** restrained: Please, Robin. You and Raven are our friends, not our enemies.

 **Robin** : We've tried that before. We've tried being patient, kind, royal, stupid, or anything in between. And yet we're still despised! (Strains face) Why can't you see that..?

 **Starfire** : Because that's not what life is like for us. That's not what anyone who made us the way we are would want for us. (Turns to Dogstar Ship) Especially those who need us now more than ever.

 **Robin** : You mean to tell me, you would stop us from continuing our popularity streak further while the Yellow Disease never ends?!

 **Starfire** tilting her head: …Uh...yes...?

Everything is silent for the moment until Robin shatters it with a blood curdling, demonic scream as his body begins to rise! Abruptly at the same time, reality shatters like glass and the world around both Starfire and Robin morphs into a grayscale of the roof of the Titan Tower shrouded in intense grey fog and white lightning. Behind the clouds, the halo itself shines through like an eye watching over the Earth. Robin has completely risen above Starfire to the center of the star where Raven is just behind him. They merge into a black circular mass, spawning two jagged wings raining with diamond-shaped particles as a head shaped like a crow juts outward from the top. The creature spreads its wings out further until the light of the star behind it shines brighter like an eclipse. A wave of thousands of black bumblebees swarm around Starfire until she's had enough and creates a wave of fire around herself. Suddenly, the flames are put out by oozing purple water from the floor, and a series of speedy flashes of lighting bolt from the crow's wing tips to Starfire. After getting hit 4 more times by the attacks, Starfire gets irritated. She shoots two narrow lasers from her eyes into the center of the creature, causing it to split into Robin and Raven, who then takes a tentacle construct overtaking her left arm with three extremely sharp claws at the end of it. The sorceress grabs Starfire with it. Helpless, she holds onto the upper two ends tightly while they keep snapping back at her face with another about to lunge at her gut. She shoves the one in front of her down into the other and attempts to fly away, but Raven keeps her pinned to the floor with another one! Truly this time, Robin appears more demonic. His face twisted, and his eyes exposed past his mask. His hair has become far more spikey and jagged, made worse with his eerily broken smile that reveals his gums.

 **Shadow Robin:** If you're not with us, Starfire, then you'll die, like the rest of them!

 **Starfire** getting pushed by the claw: Ngh..! Robin..! (Gets stabbed partially by Raven's lower claw) AAGH, you must listen! I'm only trying to help bring you back to the side of good! You would not do this!

 **Shadow Robin** descending: Oh yes I would! I've always wanted to do this since the day those...those ancients came to our world which we ran! They deserved to be forgotten and critiqued. But they never did! Now they're all gonna pay! Especially that square, yellow, cancer!

Starfire is baffled. Her eyes have widened tremendously over Robin's response. To her, this isn't Robin, but at the same time, she knows he'd be the one to break the Fourth Wall even though she's forgotten her basic understanding of it.

 **Starfire:**...This was your idea..?

 **Shadow Robin** : Of course it was! Don't you remember happened to you and Jump City? What THEY told us?! They said, we're popular but hated while they're forgotten yet loved. But then there's those like Phantom over there who are fondly remembered long after their show is over. And with someone as overrated as Steven, they're praised, but their flaws are often ignored! I want it so that we and others out there will never be judged again, by making everyone one of us!

 **Starfire** straining her eyebrows while shaking her head gently: …I don't believe it… You're not Robin anymore… You were a hero to me, and now you're…

 **Shadow Robin** : We were above them… All of them. But people still hated us... Now it's time for them to see the flaws in the ones they worship until all are just like us. (Points to other heroes) Starting with you, the slug, those psychopaths you call a team, then the rest of this meaningless existence!

 **Starfire** pushing her head forward: You call it meaningless…? We call it meaningful! Say what you will, but deep down I know the faults of us is what made us special! Our hatred and refusal to listen is what led us down this path! No one is perfect! Not even you or your Master!

 **Shadow Raven** getting closer to Starfire: You can't stop the inevitable. Very soon, our master will have saved us from this reality and transcended to finally have our revenge on the ones who've neglected our very being.

 **Starfire** pushing herself away: Then, you will have to save yourselves! (Fires heat beam)

Robin gets blasted directly in the left eye, distracting Raven. Now with an opening, Starfire breaks free of Raven's arms and jets off to the side of the ship! Confused, Robin turns over with his right eye trying to follow her movement, but suddenly, Starfire comes flying back around at full speed into Robin's stomach, rocketing him against both her fists to the halo in the distance of the clouds!

 **Starfire** letting go of Robin, letting him fall toward the halo: I'm sorry, Robin! But this is NOT the way!

Starfire charges two incredibly large yellow energy balls with a distinct faint blue at their cores, combining them together to form an even bigger power shot! Shutting her eyes, Koriand'r, the young Tamaran puts all her power into this very blast yet seemingly not losing any amount of energy. The beam travels to Robin's twisted face and the halo. Soon, the entire realm is engulfed in a white light that shatters like glass until all that are left are Starfire and the fallen and gravely wounded Raven against a large rock in the middle of the woodlands by the river. Without hesitation, Starfire gets closer to her friend and kneels to her, cradling Raven against her lap. Her robe is scorched and torn. Her skin has been bruised, and any accessories she had on her have either been broken or are no longer there.

 **Raven** struggling to look up: ...Starfire… We were wrong. The virus… It…it made us into even more of monsters than we already were… I don't deserve your kindness…

 **Starfire** : Yes you do, my dear friend. I know you know better than this. You are a hero. Not a monster. The virus is what made you that way. You were never like that even in your true demonic state.

 **Raven** : …Y-you really believe that? After we've insulted our audience, hunted you down, set a precedent for those beneath us..?

 **Starfire** : Nobody is ever beneath anyone, Raven. Just look at the Toon Force. We are a family. And family doesn't look down on each other. We look out for each other.

 **Raven** : But how could you still be optimistic when your creators purposefully made you to be despised?

 **Starfire** : We were never meant to be despised. Our creators had the best of intentions. We just came in at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe one day, people will see that.

 **Raven** : There's a million comments right now wishing death upon us, Starfire. But, I can't argue. We had spite, but you have hope. Maybe you _can_ stop the virus…

Raven's legs slowly dissipate into bits of binary, eventually coming toward her torso, then her neck.

 **Raven** barely smiling with a tear: Thank you...Starfire...

Before long, Raven has expired. Starfire holds nothing in her palms and her lap but Raven's robe, which too disappears. Truly now, the question remains…

Who exactly created them? How has Robin become so self aware? Why did Starfire forget? And where do you place the blame..?

 _End of Chapter 18_


	20. Chapter 19

In the Forgotten Society, Doug introduces Jimmy Neutron to the interior of the museum within the Grand Palace, which contains all sorts of memorabilia from the past. The walls, columns, and the ceiling are all painted white, but the floor has orange to black and white checkered tiles aligned with one another. Every column, like the ones in and outside the altar, all have certain carvings to holographic symbols on them with their own unique style of any certain cartoon. Paintings are that of screenshots from actual shows, including Jimmy's own from a much earlier episode in production.

 **Jimmy** : Wow Doug. How were you able to get this information out of nothing?

 **Doug** : When the Syndicate told us about the Fourth Wall, they brought with them as much needed information as they could to prove to us that we were cartoons. Half of this came from them, while the other half came from CN City's archives.

 **Jimmy** over by a Reptar shirt on display: Heyhey! It's one of Tommy's Reptar shirts! Man, I haven't seen one of them in a while.

 **Doug** : Oh yeah… Reptar…

 **Jimmy** turning back to Doug: You ok?

 **Doug** : Oh I'm good. It's just, part of me feels kinda jealous of them. The Rugrats. They were a lot more of a hit than any of us back in the day before Spongebob took over.

 **Jimmy** : But you weren't canceled or anything, right?

 **Doug** : No. I was moved to Disney. But...we don't talk about that…

Jimmy glances while speaking to Doug and sees a giant cover of an orange Nick-themed building shaped like a retro hotel venue. Underneath the image is a massive book containing even more pictures to view.

 **Jimmy** : What about that one?

 **Doug** : That used to be the Nick Hotel. (Opens book) Here, take a look at this. Old photos of the website, a bunch of JPEG's of smiling children, and this layout. ...It sucked, but the kids enjoyed it.

 **Jimmy** : It's funny. I can actually see the comparison between this and the city itself.

 **Doug** : What do you mean?

 **Jimmy** flipping through the pages: I mean, the walls, and the attractions within them are all very unique. Granted, there's no windows here, but for a hotel, it looks as though a kid would fit right in as long as they don't look at the characters staring at them while they sleep.

 **Doug** : Yeah, in a way we kinda did have to get inspiration from somewhere. Of course our walls are invisible. But even though there's weren't, you still had the lively areas to go to before eventually it wore itself out. You could say it's like a life cycle. Humble beginnings, but then years down the road, it gets old and later croaks. If there's one thing your arch nemesis, Calamitous, taught me, it's that even things you like including stuff on TV don't last forever.

 **Jimmy** : Maybe. But you learn to cherish that memory of it.

 **Doug** in surprise: ...Yeah. Yes, of course. Heh heh.

 **Jimmy** looking at a blocked off page: Oh, and what's in here..?

 **Doug** : Huh? Wait, Jim, I wouldn't-

Jimmy turns to the next page and merely glances it before hastily shutting the book entirely with horrified eyes.

 **Jimmy** : O_O

 **Doug** : Saw the mascot costumes..?

 **Jimmy** still frozen: I am a nightmare to children everywhere…

Outside far to the waterfall in the Research District, Jack, now with his gi cleaned and patched just like new, takes a seat near the edge of the stream next to Mandark's still-fit parents. His red-haired mother, and his black-haired bearded father meditate quietly and don't react in anyway. Not even peaking to see Jack.

 **Jack** sitting down: …?

 **Oceanbird** : …

 **Windbear** : ...What troubles you, Samurai..?

 **Jack** : …? Everything…All that I have said… All that I have done in the past...Was this my gift, or was it my punishment?

 **Oceanbird** : Life never chooses to punish those who do not deserve it.

 **Jack** : But my fate. Years ago, I wanted to change the future. Save it from the evil that oppressed my people. But, I've made a mistake. A version of me had seen it for himself. And though I've narrowly avoided it, I still began to waver. I am no longer the man I should be.

 **Windbear** : Perhaps what you choose to be is what you are. Not necessarily what you were before.

 **Jack** : But I don't understand. I've done so many terrible things that… I can almost never let them go…

 **Oceanbird:** Sometimes you need to look forward to better things than to dwell on what you've already done. Whether good or bad.

 **Windbear** : Everyone makes mistakes, Jack. (Opens eyes and winks) That's why we live it and learn.

 **Jack** : …? (Smiles) Thank you, Mr and Ms…

 **Windbear** shaking Jack's hand: Astronomonov.

As Jack's confidence rises again, the tall Timmy Turner back in his fighting gear, seemingly after a brief sparring session, stands before him.

 **CC. Timmy:** Hey...sorry to interrupt, but, can you come visit me at the treedome? It's rather important.

 **Jack:** O-oh. Yes, Timmy. (Gets up) And, I must thank you. You and everyone here have been so very supportive of me all this time, that, I never thought I'd…

 **CC. Timmy** smiling: Hey, it's alright Jack. We knew what you've been through, and we wanted to be there for you. That's what friends are for. Oh, and, Mr. n' Ms. Astro, Numbuh One called and said your son is back in his room playing the piano.

 **Oceanbird** grinning: That's great to hear, Timmy. Thank you.

 **CC. Timmy:** You're welcome. Anyway, let's get down there, Jack.

 **Jack:** At the treedome? Where might that be?

Timmy happily turns to the river and points down into it where deep below the water, the dome remains. Inside, Sandy's tall tree sits at the center of it. And around it are several large machines and a house-like attachment against them. After entering, only Future Timmy, Sandy, Scotsman, Wulf, Goddard, Noble, Phoebe, Peridot, Jasper, Jack, and Mr. Krabs are sitting together with the front airlock sealed shut.

 **CC. Timmy:** Ok. I know this is dirty to talk about people behind their backs, but I'm really concerned for Jimmy and the rest of the city. Something's going on.

 **Sandy** : It's the same old-western vibe I've been gettin' since them readins' outside of here!

 **Scotsman** : An' how long've you been doin' this? Isn't it somethin' the whole world should know?

 **Peridot** : We've been detecting this for two weeks before the boy genius and the rest of us arrived.

 **Wulf** with his arms crossed: Kial neniu estas koncernata?

 **Peridot** turning to Goddard: What was that the furry said?

 **Goddard** translating on his screen: Why isn't anyone concerned?

 **Peridot** : Oh. Good question. It's far away from here. There's no danger on this planet other than whatever harsh conditions there are way out there in beaver kid's ruined town. That is where this, Mawgu, I believe is what they call him, first shot down years ago.

 **Jack** : How do you know who he is?

 **Phoebe** : The same attack happened in Timmy's timeline too.

 **CC. Timmy:** But where I come from, we never met anyone from Cartoon Network until after the incident.

 **Peridot:** Gosh, it feels so uncanny when you say the name of our makers' companies..!

 **Jasper:** Well, it IS one of the places we were born from, hun.

 **Jack:** And to think, I was designed to be a samurai and endure the years of fighting evil...not born…

 **Jasper** : Look on the bright side. At least you know about it now. Most of us ain't so lucky.

 **Peridot** : Yep! In most other timelines, none of us ever learn the truth. And if we did, we just forget about it since it's all part of a script. But here, we have total control over everything, and pretty soon, we'll be in charge of how cartoons go once we break the Fourth Wall in its entirety! ...Still… It does raise a lot of concerns from me. The only way anyone could do that before was if people were programmed to do it, often by chance. This, Chowder or whatever specimen he was, was unique in that he could shift into reality with a snap of his fingers. Gumball did it, but only just made it until he and his family were reset for the next episode. So how does anyone of us expect to do it differently?!

 **Sandy** : In Doug's perspective, we just wait n' see what that thing out there does. Like rapture.

 **Krabs** : If you're plannin' on bringin' that thing back here and makin' me lose money again, tell it to me claw!

 **Sandy** : I don't like it either, Mr. K. I just hope that Spongebob n' the rest of our pals made it out ok. That virus in space ain't somethin' I'd call, "Salvation."

 **Phoebe** : And the plan just sounds too risky to be done. Even Jimmy knew that. But, he's starting to believe in it too now that he's been told about it, even with all these betrayals.

 **Scotsman** : Well, I'll bet a good smack to that big ol' forehead of his won't hurt!

 **Goddard** : BARK BARK!

 **Sandy** : What's that, Goddard?

 **Goddard** pulling his screen up: BARK!

 **Noble** agreeing with the message: WOOF!

 **Sandy** : You're right. It ain't that simple. If I remember right, Jimmy was the same fella who got us buildin' highly complex and dangerous machines one time, plus the ol' robot invasion. He's a genius with an IQ higher than mine, and now he's the one believin' in all this nonsense!

 **Wulf** : Doug..?

 **CC. Timmy:** Nah. He means well. He's showing Jimmy to all our history cause he asked. He wants to know more about our networks and how we can break the Fourth Wall without so much as a headache. Plus, in terms of the theory, he's more neutral than truly engaged in it. But I still don't understand who could be trying to kill him, even when Doug or myself are around. Besides, it's no accident poor Two-shoes got manipulated. And an unpiloted Megas is no exception either.

 **Peridot** : I already spoke to the disproportionate mechanics at their shop. They didn't even know their own giant mech suit had escaped! How could you miss it?! It's as big as a whale!

 **Krabs** : Hey, watch it! Me daughter's a whale!

 **Jack** : Listen, if we are to understand who this killer is, we need to remember that it could be anyone no matter how they act.

 **Jasper** : He's right. It could be the nicest person on Earth and he could have a bad side.

 **Phoebe** : We know Dexter isn't the killer because he's openly tried to help him and wouldn't dare go that far in terms of competition, nor did he have anything to attach to Jimmy's rocket. He was focused on Mandark, who did shoot at him during the rocket chase, but he never once punctured through the hull of the engine. And Doug couldn't have done any of this either because despite how many classes he's taken in mechanics, he still doesn't know how to drive, how cooling tanks work, or how to pilot a giant flying mech. ...Ok. Maybe that's a bit out there. Let's just say he's rather clumsy.

 **CC. Timmy** : It's true. You don't see him flying around anywhere, except on the hover boards or easy-to navigate vehicles in the back seat.

 **Jack** : You say that the people in this society all believe in the Fourth Wall as though it were like a religion. The possibility of this entity's return to them could mean some form of rapture. Is there perhaps someone who doesn't believe in it that could be opposed to Jimmy trying to himself?

 **Phoebe** : I'm not sure. And I'd hate to tell him the possibility of it being wrong.

 **CC. Timmy:** I would say something about this too, but the people have the natural right to believe what they wanna believe. And I'd hate to start a panic with the thought of annihilation. It's bad enough most of us can't handle the reality that we're a bunch of TV characters. But, all of that aside, something about this deep down in my soul feels like a set up for something, and I'm beginning to think we may have lost our way. I dunno whether this "virus" is just blinding our judgment or not, but whatever it is, I-

The alarm interrupts Timmy, catching everyone off guard. The lights in the dome turn fluorescent red, and while Jack cringes and Phoebe covers her ears, Goddard's head spins out of control from the loud nature of the blaring sound.

 **Sandy** covering her ears: Agh..! I oughta tone down the audio next time!

 **Peridot** : What could possibly be going on this time?!

 **CC. Timmy** : I don't know! It can't be Mandark again. We just defeated and punished him! Worst case scenario, it's gotta be something that happened to the…shield generator…!

Earlier...

The ruined Patrol Ship is still barely hovering in the sky to their target destination. From the past attack, almost everything in the hull is hanging by a thread. The panels have been broken off, massive gaping holes in them have been exposed as fires burn through them. The skies are red and pitch black as if the flames have given it another hue. The halo still sits above in outer space like a giant watching over the world. Inside the ship, SpongeBob is still desperately manning the controls. But this time, it's been fully cracked and shaken from battle.

 **Danny** arriving taking a breath: Phew… That's the last of em…

 **Sam:** Hopefully we won't have to deal with anyone else like that any time soon.

 **Ghost Simone** hovering with her legs spawned: I wouldn't push your luck, kiddo.

 **Danny:** That's right, I've been meaning to ask. Since when did you get your legs back?

 **Ghost Simone:** I overshadowed your GF last night and copied her.

 **Sam:** Wait, Wha…?

 **Ghost Simone** : Didn't change much to make me taller, but whatever.

 **Kevin** holding his right side: Those guys were tough to take down. We're not gonna make it if they have anyone else on our tail.

 **Anais** : And the ship's already falling apart! But we're so close to where we need to be!

 **Spongebob** : You're right. AJ hooked his tracker to the ship. Look!

On the radar, distant from the ruined cruiser, there is a round blue electric wall visible to the naked eye. It's transparent enough, however, to see the sprawling city inside it containing none other than the Forgotten Society.

 **Chester** : A dome?!

 **Timmy** : Looks like an entire city in there!

 **AJ** : But that can't be! That's where we need to go!

 **Cindy** : Quick, Spongebob, can you try and maneuver around that barrier to a safe distance?

 **Spongebob** : I can't! The whole control panel is jammed and the engines are down! We're going to crash!

 **Dani** on communications: Not a chance! Leave it to us!

 **Spongebob** : (Turns to little Anais) Anais, How would you like to try and keep the ship steady while we help you outside?

 **Anais** : Really? Me..? I-I mean, I'm smart, but-

 **Richard** kneeling to his daughter: It's ok. (Winks) You've got this.

Anais pauses as she looks at her father but quickly makes a joyous smile. Immediately, she mans the controls and Spongebob leaves out the bridge catching Danny and the other's curiosity.

 **Danny** running through the halls: I dunno what Spongebob's doing, but Scaramouche, we're gonna need your musical magic!

 **Scaramouche** by the burning side hatches: No problem, Phantom Boy!

Next to Scaramouche, Brainy flies out and gives him a lift on her back. He grabs his flute from his pocket starts playing a very jazzy tune that causes the ship to slow itself down. At the same time, Brainy's ears start to hover and levitate the ship further like Scaramouche's song. Danny, Dani, Penball, and Ghost Simone all fly up to the front where the impact zone would be to try and tilt it back to its center so it can land on its bottom away from the barrier. By the time it nears the walls, it smears itself against it, causing the electric current of it to spark madly before shattering like glass at the very edge of the Research District! Shocked, the flying heroes put tons more force to the ship to push it back, but the pressure is too much for them, even for a merged Penball until he taps into more of his hidden power. Further aided by the assistance of a seemingly unhappy Starfire bracing herself on the side with them. Scaramouche's music and Brainy's gravity help greatly. However, he is also quick to see the impact of the ship against the barrier. Brainy jumps through one of the holes into the tallest mount of the waterfall. The debris from the ship breaks in, and Scaramouch plays his flute causing the rubble to gravitate away from any of the buildings nearby. Meanwhile, as the cruiser gets closer to the roof of the walls near the mines, Flora and Patrick jump off to the surface and prepare a massive punch with both fists causing the vessel to slow itself down even more. With the force of their effort, it accidentally bounces off Penball, who quickly diffuses from the shock. On their way down, Penny still in her dragon mode swoops just barely above Gumball allowing him just enough time to catch her hind legs as she gets further to the surface of the Mines of the Research District. Like a plane on a runway, she gets slower as she gets lower and gives Gumball some leg room to run across the soft ground to land safely by rolling.

 **Dragon Penny:** You ok, Gumball?

 **Gumball:** Yeah. I'm fine...

 **Ghost Simone:** LOOK OUT!

More debris from outside falls across the surface nearly missing the buildings and the people within them when they panic and scurry. Only one large engine, however, plummets to a room where Courage is in screaming in fear. Luckily, Simone flies through it just in time and rescues him as the large parts crash down.

 **Ghost Simone** holding Courage: You sure are one lucky doggy!

 **Courage** relieved: Phew..!

 **Danny** still pressing against the hull: Why are the engines still running?! We've just barely landed!

As soon as Danny begins to worry, the ship comes to an abrupt halt while leaning against the shield wall. The glass of the dome from above collapses onto it with purple rain from the black sky. Mist from the waterfall and the ship's interior collects as though they've been sprinkled against fire. Curious, Danny peeks into one of the holes at the bottom, partially severed from the crash landing, finding Spongebob using himself as a water hose by stretching his arm out into the water below. In addition to extra aid from Drooly who supplies him with more water.

 **Danny** : Great timing, guys!

 **Spongebob** getting his arm back in place: Not a problem, Danny!

 **Drooly** still salivating: I'll take care of the rest and the ill.

 **Spongebob** nodding: Ok.

In the ruined and mangled remains of the bridge, now crushed underneath several other parts of the ship, the crew still stand protecting themselves, circling around Anais for her safety. Danny comes to check on them with Spongebob against his side and Dani hovering next to them.

 **Anais** stumbling: Perfect landing… (Turns to corner and vomits)

 **Sheen** stumbling: We have arrived, Captain Fenton…(Falls face first into clanging rubble)

 **Chester** : Agh, my head..!

 **Squidward** : Please, don't have us do this again…

 **Danny** smiling and patting Squidward's back: Hey now, where's the fun in that?

 **Wanda** hovering over to Anais: You did a fantastic job, kid! You remind me so much of Timmy from when he piloted his own shuttles. Although I was the one doing the steering most of the time.

 **Timmy** : Hey!

 **Anais** : Thanks. I just wish Mommy and Darwin were here to see it…

 **Alt. Anais** smiling proudly **:** Don't be so upset. I'm sure they'd be very proud of me. I mean, you, me.

 **Ghost Simone** hovering toward Starfire: There ya are, Stargal! You alright?

 **Starfire** : No…

 **Timmy** : Did you convince your friends we're not the bad guys?

 **Starfire** : No…

 **Timmy** : Oooh…

 **Spongebob** taking Silkie out one of his holes: Here ya go, Starfire! Safe and sound!

Silkie vomits onto the floor again.

 **Starfire** quickly regaining her happiness: EEEE! (Hugs Silkie) You've kept the Silkie safe! (Hugs Spongebob) Oh thank you thank you thank you! (Kisses Spongebob against the cheek)

 **Spongebob** raising his arms: Woohoo!

 **Timmy** : Yeah. And nice piloting, Spongedude! Couldn't have done it any better myself!

 **Spongebob** : Thank you too, Timmy! It felt so refreshing to get behind the wheel again! Er, I mean, helm again, what with Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff gone.

 **Ashi** : Now that we're in town, what should we do? No one's coming out these buildings.

 **Sheen** : Maybe the Void Star's got them in a hypnotic trance! Or maybe they're all stoned!

 **Cindy** : Or maybe, that force barrier's been keeping them from seeing anything outside of it. And now that it's gone, they know.

 **Rose** : I like the way you're thinking, Cindy. If we know your husband, he might know something about this.

 **Kevin** : If I can recall, his transmission from earlier probably came from the same place as here.

 **AJ** : And the scanners say we're close to the virus' power source!

 **Ashi** palming her fists: About time! Let's get down to business.

 **Spongebob** : And save the day!

 **Scotsman** rolling with his wheelchair: What the Hell was all that?! Who's out here?!

 **Spongebob** : Huh..?

 **Flora** : Dad?!

 **Scotsman** in shock: (Gasps) Flora! (Hugs) IT'S YOU! I neva' thought I'd see ya after that whole virus thing! I knew I shouldn't 'ave left ye.

 **Flora** with her hand on Scotsman's shoulder: Daw, it's ok Dad...

In the background, Wulf and the adult Anais reunite with a huge hug and kiss in front of the little Anais, who's just flabbergasted at what she's seeing.

 **Anais** : EeeEEEugh…! I've seen Mommy kiss Daddy better than you..!

 **Alt. Anais:** Shut up, young me..!

 **Wulf** comforting Momo: Momo!

 **Momo** wagging her tail while in a hug: Daddy!

 **Mr. Krabs** : Spongeboymebob and friend!

 **Spongebob and Patrick:** Mr. Krabs!

 **Squidward** not sounding surprised: Yeeeello.

 **Spongebob** : Oh, Mr. Krabs! We've been through so much! We survived two planets crashing into each other. And then we went to the Ghost Zone. And then we-

 **Jack** : ASHI! (Hugs tightly and kisses several times)

 **Ashi** : Jack! Ok Jack..! Ok honey! I'm here, I'm here!

 **Jack** : O-oh, sorry..! I just...I thought you...none of you could have made it!

 **Sheen** : Aw, com'on Jackie. Y'knew we'd be ok!

 **Carl** : Sure, we lost some guys too, but we're all still in the game! I think...

 **Scaramouche** : Yeah, why so gloom, ol' sport?

 **Jack** : We were all led to believe that this was all we had left. After that last attack we've been through, we were rescued by members of a society of forgotten cartoons, like us. But, we all thought there was nothing left to save outside this world.

 **Gumball** : I dunno what sorta thing you're talkin' about with cartoons an all, but it sounds kinda familiar...

 **Scotsman** : Don't ya know how to stop that virus er' whatever?

 **Ashi** presenting Bimm holding the Antisword to Scotsman: Yes. Our only hope is to bring this sword containing an antivirus to its power source. But we need to find Jimmy and get to the core of this thing.

 **Jack** : I don't understand, Ashi. Why do you wish for us to leave if we're far away from the infection? And if we weren't, you've breached the barrier shielding us from it.

 **AJ** checking his scrambling readings: I know why, but you're not gonna like this. Based on all my readings, and the time of our arrival, we're not away from the virus. We're in it!

Jack's jaw and eyes widen in absolute fear and surprise for a long minute, unable to process what he just heard. Next to him, Peridot, Jasper, and Phoebe come running into the scene with much interest!

 **Peridot** : Not another rescue party! Who're you supposed to be?! And… (Sees Rose) No… Is that...Rose Quartz…? THE Rose Quartz..?!

 **Rose** kneeling to Peridot: Hello Peridot. No time to explain, but you've gotta help us find a man named Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron.

 **Peridot** : Oh that guy? Can't really help you with that. He's been gone for a few hours with Doug. You can ask Tim- Wait… When were there two of you..?

 **Timmy** : Two of me..?

 **CC. Timmy** walking over to the Toon Force with Goddard: Peridot, is everyone ok? I've just checked the city district to make sure no debris went to... (Sees Timmy among everyone else)

 **Timmy** : Future me…?

 **CC. Timmy** hugging Timmy: Little me! Oh my God! It's been so long! I lost my timeline, lived here with my family, saved Jimmy…!

 **Danny** : That's who we're looking for.

 **Momo** : Do you know where he is, mister?

 **Danny** petting Goddard as he nudges against him: Yeah, and why is Goddard by himself? I thought he was always with him.

 **CC. Timmy:** It's a long story, but he's over down at the palace of the Recreational District. I'll take you to him.

 **Kevin** with Brainy flying down to him: You guys go on ahead. I've gotta assess the damages and cure the rest of the pack. Robin sprayed them with a similar kind of kryptonite to my old dog's.

 **Timmy:** Sure thing, Kevo. Just take care of yourself, k?

 **Kevin** hopping onto Brainy's back: You got it. (Flies off)

 **Chester** dragging the frozen Jack with Carl: Com'on Jack! We gotta find Jimmy and fix this mess!

 **Carl** cracking his scapula: Ah...OW! (Lets go of Jack and reaches near his shoulders from behind) My scapula...

 **Ghost Simone** still carrying Courage: Hey, we're gonna go on another death quest. Wanna come?

 **Courage** looking nervous: ...No…?

 **Ghost Simone:** Eh. Well, better than bein' out here.

 **Courage** in fear: Ooooh...

Ghost Simone floats with the Toon Force still carrying Courage in her arms while the cowardly dog holds on tightly to her.

Led by Future Timmy, they make their way to the next sector of the Forgotten Society to recover their long lost friend, Jimmy Neutron… Little do they know this may very well be the last they'll ever see him as he was...

 _End of Chapter 19_


	21. Chapter 20

The skies have gotten darker. It's pitch black with a certain red haze at the edges and trees of the city. All is quiet. The many cartoons of the society are either watching the Toon Force brush past them or are staring at the halo at the center of the sky as if the edges of it align well with the round city walls. Near the entrance to the Recreational District past the wall blocking it, Future Timmy is hauled by the abrupt presence of Sandy running straight for he and the group.

 **Sandy** : Turner, what do we have here?! I just came to check n' I see a bunch o' old pals!

 **Spongebob** going in to hug Sandy: SANDY! You're here too?!

 **Sandy** : Yeah! Been a while, has it? Gotta be honest with ya. Never thought you'd be this excited to see me. Sometimes we ain't even see each other for a whole month.

 **Spongebob** : Oh, I would never forget you, Sandy. You're one of my bestest friends and I'd hate to see you go. (Hugs tighter) I'm just glad you're back!

 **Sandy** : An' Danny n' Co. I ain't seen ya since that Volcano thing!

 **Danny** : Oh yeah! Volcano Island. We're kinda going through a similar quest right now.

 **Sandy** : Where ya headed?

 **Timmy** : Over to where Jimmy is back here.

 **Sandy** : I just saw em go to the altar when I stopped by to check on things after that crash. But, between ya'll n' me, he's actin' a little funny.

 **Spongebob** : Don't worry Sandy. We'll help him get his head straight in a jiffy!

 **Danny** suddenly crouching while holding his head: Urgh..!

 **Sam** : Danny..?

 **Sandy** : Woah. You alright?

 **Danny** : Yeah. It's just… I kept having this pain in my head every time I think I'm sensing a ghost. And the only thing remotely close to it are corrupted people.

 **Gumball** looking up to the sky: Or that big circle in the sky.

 **Sandy** : Whatever it is, you best get Jimmy to help ya. I get this distinct feelin' I'm gonna need Robo-Girl in a bit.

 **Brad** : Wait… Jenny's out here too?!

 **CC. Timmy** : Oh yeah. I forgot to mention she's here too. Got banged up pretty bad, but she's in good shape now.

 **Sandy** : Problem is just gettin' her up an' about!

 **Brad** : Where is she? I miss her and I got so much to tell her.

 **Sandy** : I'll take ya to her. Matter of fact, if ya'll got any kiddins, I'll take em somewhere safe.

 **Richard** : Oh goodie! Anais, you go with the squirrel girl.

 **Alt. Anais:** Me..?

 **Richard** : No. The other you. I know you, GB n' GF are old enough to take care of things.

 **Anais** : Urgh… And I wanted to watch the violence this time…

 **Alt. Anais** kneeling to Anais: There'll be plenty of it to watch on TV when this is done, kiddo. Now do as Dad told ya and go on. K?

 **Anais** walking off: Fine…

 **Timmy** : Hey, it's gonna be ok anyway. It's just Jimmy. I'm sure he'll be alright.

 **CC. Timmy:** Mmm...I dunno. But come on. He's just behind these columns to that white building over there.

In the altar, Doug and Jimmy are still by themselves discussing a few details from before.

 **Jimmy** : And so, my proposal is, we take an observation drone to scan the recesses and energy readings of the light in the sky. It seems linked to what I've seen from before in Bikini Bottom, so maybe we can reverse engineer it when we tap into its power.

 **Doug** : Sounds like a plan to me! I can't think of any other way to get rid of it or fix anything. So unless it attacks us like an alien UFO, you've got this!

 **Jimmy** : And I couldn't have thought of anything without you guys. But I just wonder… If we fix all this, will any of our fallen cartoons join us as well?

 **Doug** : I get the feeling they're long gone. But something tells me they will, whether they like it or not. I mean, what else do they have here besides themselves?

 **Spongebob** : Hope!

 **Doug** turning to the entrance surprised: Hm…?

 **Jimmy** : What..?!

 **Spongebob** : Hello, Jimbo! We're here to save you!

 **Jimmy** : SpongeBob..?! Danny...Timmy… You're all here too?! And- (Gets hugged and licked by Goddard) Goddard... You brought them here? (Rubs Goddard's head)

 **Cindy** walking over to Jimmy: NERDTRON!

 **Jimmy** : Cindy..?! (Hugs and kisses Cindy)

While Jimmy and Cindy embrace, Goddard drops Jimmy's backpack from his back hatch close to him.

 **Jimmy** : I don't understand. How'd you find me?

 **Spongebob** : Oh, that was easy. I flew us here.

 **Jimmy** : Wait, you can't fly! You can't even drive! ...Can you?

 **Timmy** : Trust me. If it wasn't for him, we would've been pretty screwed getting past those monsters outside.

 **Danny** : Jimmy, we've come to bring you back home. Or at least what's left of it once we get rid of that halo in the sky.

 **Doug** : You can't. The damage has already been done. The only place of refuge for him and the rest of you is here.

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah, but we just came from outside of town an' saw the whole universe comin' against us, nosey!

 **Starfire** : Yes. And the home is not just a place to be. It is with the ones who care for you.

 **Jimmy** : Like you should care. If I go back I'll end up the same way I did before. No one's going to remember us after a while. And we could potentially end up back in the loop we've had to endure for years.

 **Sheen** with his arms crossed while tapping his foot: Wow. Seems like somebody's hittin' a new low again.

 **Carl** : You said it, bud.

 **Timmy** terribly confused: I don't get it, Jim.

 **Squidward** : What would you know about being forgotten? You expect people to recognize you for everything? For instance, Squarebrain's always the guy who shouts and laughs at everyone everyday, yet sometimes he'll be the one to forget the secret szechuan sauce.

 **Mr. Krabs:** (Gasps like a lady) Squidward! What have you done?!

 **Scotsman** : The Hell's szechuan sauce? Some kind of fan club's messiah?

 **Mr. Krabs** holding his chest: Oh...that was a close one.

 **Jack** : I believe Squidward is right, Jimmy. We can't change who we are just to fit in with others.

 **Jimmy** : That's not what I really meant. This is my home now. It's where we belong.

 **Timmy** : What're ya talkin' about, bro?

 **Jimmy** trying to come up with an answer: I'm saying, we're not really...real.

 **Cindy** : Honey, I think you've been out here too long. Like, wha...what?

 **Jimmy** : See, I didn't want to tell you this, but, I didn't think you survived the…(still struggles to talk) Well, y'know…?

 **Sheen** : Jimmy, of course we're real! If we didn't exist, could I do, (puts finger through ear out Carl's ear) this?!

 **Carl** feeling his ear: What the..?

 **Jimmy** : That depends. But it does stand as cartoon logic.

 **Ghost Simone** speaking to Wulf: Any idea what the mook's talkin' about?

Wulf simply shrugs at Ghost Simone, unable to answer; equally confused.

 **Peridot** : I know what it is. He almost got himself killed just thinking about it earlier! He knows we're all cartoons made for people's entertainment. (Points with her other hand on her hip) And the only reason this whole "Toon War" started, was cause the Syndicate told everyone and showed them that shows like Flame Girl over there's are awful, and the reason most of us out here are forgotten. In addition to our cancelation or ending leading to our inevitable purgatory until their companies bring them back...likely to ruin them later.

 **Starfire** : Hey! We're proud of who we- (Pauses) ...Wait. You're right. (Panics and scratches hair frantically with both hands) Subjectively we ARE terrible! And I remember saying something like that when I was with my fellow Titans! That is exactly what Robin and Raven were trying to tell me!

 **Scaramouche** : Hey now, don't let it get to ya, babe. It's not meant for everyone. At least it means we're made with someone's...wait. That's right. That means I was born to die from day one! (Crosses arms with irritated look) That ain't fair…

 **Jimmy** : Now now, it wasn't your fault. It was just the way the people out there make it, for better or worse. None of us were even meant to meet each other and stay for the past decade because we're cartoons. And it's not just that. Before we met, I let everyone else around here down by not remembering them and letting their worlds die when they needed us. And now, this virus out there could potentially help us fix that by allowing us access to the Fourth Wall!

 **Cindy** getting very concerned: Jimmy, what's gotten into you?

 **Scaramouche** : You're the same fella who said we were just fine as we are. I mean, I don't wanna brag, but look at all this swag goin' on over here!

 **Jimmy** : Yeah, but, regardless of whether we stay or get rebooted, we're still just a construct! Our channels neglected us long enough. But this could be our one chance at stopping them for good using the entity manifested from all these years of misuse!

 **Bimm** : You mean...You want to use the virus to break through reality?

 **Jimmy** : By any means. Bimm, I know by heart what happened to your world. Wouldn't you want to bring that back and get back at the people who put you and the show in limbo had it not been for someone's fan fiction?

 **Bimm** shifting her eyes about: ...Um...

 **Jimmy** : And Gumball, I learned here that the Void was the gateway that led to the Syndicate finding the Fourth Wall. If the halo above functions like that, wouldn't you wanna do it too?

 **Gumball** : I mean, I feel special enough as is with that thought. I don't think I wanna go crazy like they and the rest of us did when they found out they were kid's shows.

 **Doug** : Really kid, it's the reason a lot of things we do happen. If it wasn't for us being a cartoon, none of this would be possible. It's both good and bad for us when you get to the meat of things.

 **Spongebob** : You're right, Doug. Maybe there's something we can do using our show skills! But Jimmy, fighting our creators isn't something a hero would do

 **Cindy** trying to persuade Jimmy: Yes, Jimmy. Not all the people we've lost are gone forever. We can still bring them back! But to just abandon them and give up for something we barely even understand...that's not the answer.

 **Jimmy** : Aw, Cindy. I wish I could believe it. But it's not that simple. If we stay, we'll just be nothing but moving colors kids can watch on a TV screen! It's part of the reason we're so unique in the first place! And that means, my intellect, my parents, every other villain everyone of us have faced, and the adventures we've been through are all fake. What more can we do in here than out there?

 **Cindy** pausing with slight shock: ...We were family.

Jimmy looks at Cindy and the rest of the group in the same upset expression, but the inner tone of everyone changes to tension. The room starts shifting slowly and ominously, changing hues and spawning shapes.

 **Gumball** with his fur standing up: Uh, guys, is it just me, or does anyone else feel like stuff's about to go down?

 **Ashi** with her arms crossed: Nope. You're not the only one. (Takes a few steps back)

 **Spongebob** : But why? You're just fine the way you are.

 **Jimmy** : I am now that I've been notified of all this. After we remove those in charge of our stations, we will have full control of reality and bring peace to all.

 **Timmy** : Then what's keepin' the virus from ruining it?

 **Danny** : And plus, if we do this, we might end up the same way those poor souls we tried so hard to save did.

 **Jimmy** : I know. I'm not trying to get corrupted. But I DO want to change so that no one is left behind again.

 **Timmy** : That sounds like those people we've fought before! I don't wanna have to do this. I love ya, no homo. But I'll get it outta your head if that's what it takes.

 **Danny** palming his fist: Same.

 **Spongebob** : (Gulp)

 **Jimmy** : Guys, I know why the people we've fought did what they did, and I understand why you would go up against me. That's why I have to fight to tell you otherwise! (Deploys Neutron Shield and Hypno Beam from Hypercube)

Jimmy aims and shoots a beam from his Hypno Beam at Timmy and Danny! Though he misses, he shocks everyone, especially Cindy, who refuses to see this fight play out. As the battle begins, the room shifts and the others in the Toon Force step back away from the four original Nicktoons about to throw down. Spongebob leaps back a couple of times trying to avoid Jimmy's blasts, and Danny goes intangible at Jimmy and shoots him, but he blocks the shot with his shield. Jimmy smacks Danny away with it and Timmy lunges at Jimmy with his big wand. Jimmy dodges the attack and both he and Timmy end up in a clash. Jimmy tries to get a hold of the Hypno Beam and accidentally holds onto it's trigger for too long, causing it to shoot a large blast at the pillars in the chamber and blow them up. They collapse around the heroes, forcing Spongebob to avoid the falling debris.

 **Spongebob** running : Uh, guys, a little precaution would be nice!

 **Outside Voice:** Ț̶̙̳̈́͗Ọ̵̏Ö̷̲̬́͌͂̈̚͘N̸̜̞̱͆ ̸̛̣̦͑̅̕F̵͎̺͉͂̿̈́Õ̸̘͐͜R̸͉̓͜C̵̩̲̝̘̔̅͐́̂͠ͅḘ̶̤̊̔̍̐!̸̬̩̇͝!̵̭̤̍̑͛!̴̳̀͒̓̇͘ ̷̛̺͓́̈́̄̉͘Ỳ̷̢̱̟̰ͅÓ̷͓̖̰̠̜Ȗ̴̦̩͋̓̆͐R̵̨̯͇̮͍͈̿̾̿͑͝ ̶̩͑͑̾T̷̹̳̼͗͐̍̊̊̀Ĩ̴͙̪̳̮̺̙̀M̷̹͘͝Ë̷̳́ ̶̠̲̘̣̠͈̏̓͝Ì̴̖͍͇̰̼̽S̴͓̎̈́͜ ̷͔̥̍̌͝Ŏ̴̗̫Ṽ̸̜̟̲̼̔́̚͘͝ͅE̴͈͉̝̓̿͒͝R̵̡͍͎̝̗̋!̷̗̥͇̎͌̅!̸͇̉̔!̶͕͗̐̄͒

 **Spongebob** : Wha..?!

Three massive pink, blue, and green beams suddenly shoots through the door of the altar near the Toon Force and nearly misses Spongebob! The ensuing explosion from the impact causes part of the ceiling to collapse and separate the team and Spongebob from the trio of Nicktoons battling each other. Before Spongebob can react, the dust from the debris blows past him, almost blinding his sight until he turns himself around by pushing his face to his back and spinning the front of his pants and hands. As the heroes, including Doug and the others from the society rise from the attack, they witness the arrival of the three Powerpuff Girls; now known as Shadowpuff Girls under the corruption of the virus above. All three of them are shrouded in black mist and wear a sinister grin before boosting forward for another attack in separation! Meanwhile, Timmy recovers from the haze in the room from the collapsing ceiling. He pulls out his big wand for a light from the star. Quietly, he steps forward towards the light of the altar window and is caught off guard by a quick punch from Jimmy who now has his jetpack equipped! Timmy turns to Jimmy and blocks a ray shot from his Shrink Ray accidentally shrinking his own weapon. Jimmy sets his ray gun to stun mode and prepares to blast Timmy only to get blown into a pillar by Danny still in his ghost form from earlier. He spirals into the genius smashing through the stone from the force as they plummet to the floor in the grey mist! Danny prepares a light punch, likely to stun his friend, but Jimmy takes a shot in with his freeze ray, causing Danny's fist to fall to the floor next to Jimmy's face. With slight straining in his joints, Jimmy kicks Danny away from him in the chest before rolling to his side while taking out a different gadget from his jetpack. Danny goes into intangibility as he circles his way back to Jimmy who has his X-Ray glasses on seeing through his cloak. When in rage, Jimmy fires his Super Bubblegum-Mobile into him to entrap him within the person-sized construct! The sheer speed of the transport sends Danny smacking into Timmy and bouncing around!

 **Danny** getting pummeled: Urk..! Ghost resistant bubblegum..?! That's rude, Jimmy!

Timmy uses his shrunken wand to punch a hole through the bubble Danny's trapped in as he descends. The bubble bursts, and Danny tumbles onto the floor.

 **Timmy** running: Danny, do what you did with Kevin to me!

Danny goes intangible again, this time overshadowing Timmy. Rather than taking full control of his body and mind, Danny ends up melding with it, causing Timmy's hair to grow snow-white and his outfit to retain a similar design to Danny's Ghost Form. Distinctively, one eye turns warm green and the other turns to a lighter shade of blue than Timmy's. Shocked, Jimmy hesitates with his grip on his Neutronized Baseball Bat yet keeps a consistent sternness to himself.

 **Timmy Phantom:** Sorry Jimmy. But this has gotta stop! (Puts palms together)

The merged Timmy Phantom, with his palms, generates electricity with the extra ghost energy creating a ball of blue and green. With it, he shoots one bolt at Jimmy who smacks it away with his bat. Again, another is tossed down, but Jimmy's bat prevails until he notices that cracks are starting to form. Suddenly, he boosts himself up to Timmy Phantom for one last strike, which they guard with their left arm. The bat breaks to pieces, and the combiner phases through Jimmy at mach speed. Suddenly from behind, Timmy Phantom jets into Jimmy's back and smashes him through the roof of the altar into the cloudy skies above! The two friends bash into each other continuously, blowing themselves away with every hit until both draw their energy swords and clash multiple times at the same top speeds Jack and Scotsman would make like a motor. With Danny's precision, Timmy Phantom quickly kicks Jimmy in the right cheek, who then retaliates with his left elbow against his collar bone, pushing him down several feet from the air! Again, Jimmy rockets himself into his opponent's stomach with an elbow. When lightning strikes behind them, Timmy Phantom generates a better Ecto Wand only matched by Jimmy's red Laser Sword. First comes a downward swing, then an upward chop, then middle slash; each clashed by each other's efforts. They finish when Jimmy bashes himself into his friends back into the altar. In the meantime, the Shadowpuffs are overrunning the Toon Force, darting around them using various forms of attack. First, Blossom freezes Squidward, SpongeBob, Chester, Starfire, and Sam. Then Buttercup palms the ground sending Gumball, Flora, Alt. Anais, Momo, Sadie, and Wulf to the air. Lastly, Bubbles lets out a loud eerie screech that blows back Penny, Patrick, Richard, Cindy, Sheen, and AJ and hurts their ears.

 **Peridot** : I've never seen this many people get humiliated in such a short amount of time!

 **Phoebe** : Come on guys! We've gotta help them! They'll be pummeled if we don't!

 **Jasper** : Leave it to me.

Jasper makes a light dash for Buttercup. Before she can backhand Mr. Krabs when he tries to catch her with his sharp claws, Jasper claps the Shadowpuff between her palms like a fly! All of a sudden, however, Buttercup separates Jasper's hands from each other and shoots a green laser beam from her eyes into the titan's face! Both Bubbles and Blossom come in swatting Jasper around like a baseball. After falling back to the ground, Gumball manipulates his energy balls into a slinky by molding it with his palms. He catches Bubbles with it and whips her to Buttercup taking them both down. Before Blossom strikes back, Peridot hits her with a led pipe from the rubble rising in her gravity well.

 **Peridot** : HA! Take that you bug eyed Clod!

Blossom shoots a red heat beam at Peridot, but Rose gets in front of her and deflects it back at the Shadowpuff with her shield! Buttercup recovers and fires two large energy orbs at Phoebe and Scotsman. Scotsman slices one of them into two smaller ones that explode behind him, and Phoebe karate kicks the other to the sky causing a massive green ray of light to shine from the halo. Angered, Blossom breathes fire into Buttercups hands, which she tosses fireballs from to Bimm and Sadie. Sadie hops backwards, fumbling to her back while Bimm stumbles trying to shield herself with the Antisword. CC. Timmy then arrives just in time shielding her with his electrostaff with his back turned.

 **CC. Timmy** : Bimm..? Is that really you..?

 **Bimm** : Och! (Smiles and lifts tail) You know who I am?

 **CC. Timmy** : I do. In my timeline, Cattus wasn't the only One Blade out there.

Future Timmy turns back around taking a warrior stance with Sadie, the two Boberts, Scaramouche, Scotsman, Momotaro, Wulf, Alt. Anais, Ashi, and Jack. All three Shadowpuff Girls group together and spin into a twister that blasts an array of colorful fireballs at the group. With his flute, Scaramouche holds some of them in place, to which Future Timmy, Alt. Anais, Wulf, and Momo whack back at the girls. As they're getting blown out their spin, they get flanked by Bobert and Future Bobert on both sides, taking out Bubbles and Blossom. Next, Sadie and Jack slice through Blossom's heat beam while Ashi hops from their shoulders into Blossom's face for a kick to it! This causes the corrupted to explode into a distinct oozy substance. Both Blossom and Bubble's charred bodies do the same and swiftly meld with each other to take on a different shape. Their next attack now takes the form of Walker of the Ghost Zone, now shrouded in black mist, charging forward with a shield in front of him knocking Ashi, Sadie, Jack, and Scaramouche to the side before Wulf punches him in the face. The impact reduces the ooze into a gazelle from Lyvsheria that brushes from underneath Wulf's legs to the rest of the group, ramming with its horns against Timmy, Alt. Anais, and Scotsman (causing him to fall out his wheelchair), and punching Bimm's stomach. She drops the sword, to which the creature attempts to break with its hooves. But the two Boberts blast it away with their heavy lasers. The gazelle is blown into ooze again and separates back into the Shadowpuff Girls; now as botched image files trying to take the form of the 2012 version of themselves who immediately start firing lasers at the rest of the team. Inside the altar, however, the fight heats up between Timmy Phantom and Jimmy Neutron as they seldom strike every time one of them is visible from a large piece of rubble. They soon find themselves running into each other at full force. But Timmy Phantom is stronger, pushing Jimmy into a fallen chunk of stone that breaks the left wing of his jetpack. He is quickly caught spiraling in the air from his gadget's malfunction until it smacks him face first into the mosaic window at the end of the altar. For a few seconds, he pauses in silence until he presses a button on his shrink shray in-hand that slowly builds a distinct red aura around him. He turns himself back facing Timmy Phantom and stretches his arms out with a straining yell as the aura blazes around him shattering the glass behind him. This time, the tables have turned. Timmy Phantom hesitates and Jimmy is fully charged temporarily, as indicated by the Gravitrax Meter at 90% on his watch. He jets into his friends, shattering the piece of Phantom armor on their chest completely! He then turns around and shoots them in the back with his watch's magnetizer. They fumble across the clear end of the main hall until their back is flat on the floor. With the minilaser pen, Jimmy cuts a pattern in the ceiling above Timmy Phantom taking the whole structure down on top of them!

 **Jimmy** breathing heavily: ...There… That should do it. Hopefully I can get you guys on my side and fix this place back to its original state with one of my inventions.

Behind him, Jimmy is poked in the shoulder. He turns around and gets punched square in the forehead by a barechested Danny followed by a wack with his wand to the floor from Timmy!

 **Timmy** crouching and punching Jimmy in the face: Why-aren't you-coming-to-your senses?!

 **Jimmy** charging his aura, briefly turning it blue: I AM at full consciousness, Turner!

Jimmy's pulse from his arms powered by his watches internal Gravitrax raises the fighters and the rubble inside the building at 0-G. He doesn't turn this off, however. Instead, he turns off his power boost from his Shrink Ray to prevent further drainage to his body and looks on ahead at Danny and Timmy. Back outside, things get worse with the Shadowpuff Girls firing even more lasers at the team. This time, Dani, Simone, Sheen, Goddard, Noble, Courage, Carl, Gumball, Spongebob, Patrick, and Penny attack.

 **Dani** : Hey, aren't you guys gonna transform into your cool combiner form?

 **Penny** : We can't. We might drain ourselves again. All our strength was put into keeping the ship from crashing.

 **Ghost Simone:** Hey, don't worry about it. I got'cha covered.

The girls charge up their heat beams with their original faces angrily exposed.

 **Ghost Simone** going intangible: Let's do this!

Before Buttercup can shoot at the group, Ghost Simone overshadows her, causing her programming to scramble her body into pieces before it reshapes itself. Simone repeats this with the other two girls until each one are botched image files on display.

 **Dani:** That's our que! (Flies to Bimm) Sheen, Carl, keep em busy!

 **Carl** : Wait, what do we?

 **Dani** searching around: Anything! Just don't let em leave!

 **Sheen** : Hm… I know what'll keep em like this! (Loudly singing) LALALA-LALA-LALALA-

 **Dani** searching around Bimm: Bimm, where's the Antisword..? Bimm…?

After getting attacked by the virus creature, Bimm remains face first in the grass unconscious.

 **Dani** : She's so damaged already, she can't even get up…

 **Noble** running over to Dani: ARF!

 **Dani** : Hm..?

Noble and Goddard come over with the Antisword in both mouths at once.

 **Dani** : Oh that's cute. Thanks!

As Sheen's singing gets far more annoying, the Shadowpuff Girls raise their incomprehensible vocals and blow him away with a supersonic breeze. Just when it seems he's about to be killed, Carl gets behind Bubbles and tries to tickle her. It works and she giggles and starts squirming prompting Buttercup to intervene. Seeing what the method does to the girls, Penny turns into a pink octopus and tickles both Buttercup and Blossom who struggle fight back.

 **Spongebob** : Oh now I see. No one can resist the tickle procedure!

 **Gumball** : It usually works on me and Mom. I'm sure it'll work on them too.

 **Dani** flying with the Antisword in hand: That's cause it's their top weakness! (Prepares chop) YAAAAGH!

Dani slices through the girls with the blade as they recover, causing the corruption feeding into them to delete itself! As they stutter and scramble into bits of frame animation, they fade away. But only one fragment of their black ooze remains and hovers into the sky. The halo above zaps it with three lightning bolts, transforming it into the three girls rebooted from 2016. However this time, they appear to be smaller and less threatening looking than before. The black mist is smaller this time around. And their sinister grins are a lot more rounded than their sharper counterparts.

 **Dani** : Oh you've gotta be kidding me..!

 **Gumball** : These guys just won't quit!

 **Spongebob** : Well they better start quitting! I've had it up to here with these monsters! Let's get em, Pat!

 **Patrick** : You got it!

As SpongeBob and Patrick run toward the girls charging straight for them, Doug in the back watches in awe, surprised at their determination. Back in the altar, within Jimmy's gravity well, the environment shifts around. Their surroundings start to change color into that of purple, blue, red, and warm green. Jimmy uses this opportunity to push a large slab of stone against Timmy while he's distracted by the sudden change of color. Danny rockets both his fists into Jimmy's stomach, sending him back to the corner of the wall next to him. He jabs at Danny's jaw, then Danny kicks him in the shin, then the two headbutt each other away from one another. Danny hovers back to the floor stunned and rubbing his bruised forehead. Which he is shocked to notice is bleeding. But Timmy doesn't let up. Using the pillar behind him, he dashes downward for Jimmy with his wand, taking it and smacking him down to the ground, nearly damaging his watch controlling the Gravitrax. This disables the antigravity of the room, causing all the debris collected from the fighting to fall back down. Only this time, the objects disintegrate on impact to the boy's surprise. Meanwhile, SpongeBob lets out his signature victory screech whilst jumping high into the air from a boost from Patrick's Belly. All three of the Shadowpuff Girls charge up their lasers and fire together at Squarepants, who's drawn his spatula and inflated his pants to keep himself in the air. The beams clash with the tool but don't seem to puncture it. Instead, they hold the clash well and SpongeBob gives his all holding it away from him. The struggle creates a vibrant light show from below which the other cartoons of the society bear witness to. Bloo and Mack particularly put on their shades to keep from getting blinded. And Dexter views it from his lab with a distinct strain in his face as though he were worried. Spongebob's spatula itself glows a golden hue and the grey in the medal changes along with it.

 **Spongebob** struggling: Nrrrgh…!

Both Boberts ascend to Spongebob.

 **Bobert** : You seem to require immediate assistance.

Bobert and his future counterpart draw their turrets again, aim at the Shadowpuff Girls while they still have their beams attracted to Spongebob's now golden spatula, and fire upon them! The shot completely explodes the corrupted into oblivion, leaving SpongeBob plummeting from the sky with his pants deflated. Thankfully, Patrick catches him in his arms. Both Bobert's descend with him to check.

 **Bobert** : Are you alright?

 **Spongebob** : I am thanks to you guys. Nice job!

 **CC. Timmy** walking over to Bimm: You ok, Bimm? That was some punch you took.

 **Bimm** holding her stomach: I'm fine… This isn't the first time a gazelle hit me in the stomach cause I was in the wrong place…

 **Ghost Simone** : Oh yeah. The sheep jungles. Cy always told us it was dangerous. No wonder we had a lesson for it.

 **Bimm** : Yeah…

 **Ghost Simone** squinting cheekily: Wuss.

 **Bimm** looking irritated: Hey…

 **Doug** : You did fantastic, Spongebob! You too, Patrick! I don't think any of those reboots could've suspected you guys to show up and take em out that easily!

 **Spongebob** : Aaaw. It wasn't easy, Doug. We still took a beating, but we made it.

 **Patrick** : Yeah! We're the chosen ones!

 **Doug** : Yes you are. Anyway, we'd better get back to the altar before Jimmy and the other boys kill themselves.

While Doug is talking, one last remnant of the image file for all three Shadowpuffs grouped together barely tries to respawn and aims a small energy disk at Doug while he's unaware. But SpongeBob notices and pulls out his spatula again.

 **Spongebob** guarding Doug: Doug, look out!

Spongebob is blown back into the altar from the ray blasted against his tool. Before either the cut up Jimmy, bare-chested Danny, or Timmy could begin to react by ramming another fist into each other's faces, SpongeBob slides on his back across the floor to the middle of them. The leaders of the Toon Force all look down at their fallen friend and kneel to check his breathing when he casually lifts himself back up while scratching his forehead. When another stray blast almost hits them again, Ghost Simone turns to where the Shadowpuff remnant is and strikes it down with the Antisword, permanently deleting it.

 **Ghost Simone** looking serious **:** …Bye bye…

 **Timmy** : SpongeBob…? You ok?

 **Spongebob** still a bit stunned: Uugh, yeah… Sorry to bud in on your discussion. What were we doing again..?

Jimmy looks at Spongebob's scars from his fall. Then he looks back at Danny and Timmy and how hurt they are from the fight. He notices the bleeding from Danny's forehead. And Timmy's crack in his buck teeth and charred clothes. Then he turns back to the rest of the team and how distinctively damaged they are. Not just from their journey but their effort trying to get to him. And his near betrayal of them and himself.

 **Jimmy** : …You know what… You're right. Look at us, guys. Regardless of what we believed in, we lost our way here. We're just fighting…

 **Cindy** : Well at least ya had a reason for it. A very, scary and crazy one at best.

 **Jimmy** : I'm sorry Cindy. I'm sorry to all of you. Look what we're doing. Look what the girls turned into. That wasn't peace. That was torture! And I thought the virus would lead to… Danny, Timmy, I… I-I didn't mean to…

 **Timmy** : You didn't mean to hurt us. Yeah, we got it.

 **Jimmy** sounding as though he's about to cry: No. You don't get it. I'm a monster. All the things I've done is what led to everyone here being left to rot! It's because of me that I neglected to even bother looking for anyone out here during and after the war! And after all my years of searching for other worlds to explore…

 **Spongebob** : Well, maybe for every mistake you've made, there's a benefit for it too! Like how you made our heroic team up to save the day multiple times before!

 **Jimmy** : Yeah, but that was different. Everything out here now is done because of their pain and suffering. Especially when everything we've done up to this point turns out to be a cog in a machine! What can we possibly do now that the world is ending? Just let it die…

 **Spongebob** : No way, boy genius! We'll find a way to save it like always! (Pulls hand out to Jimmy) But we need your help to pull it off, Captain.

 **Jimmy** looking longingly at SpongeBob: … (Reaches forward)

Suddenly, as the Toon Force along with Future Timmy and his group circle around each other to comfort Jimmy, the already glitched altar starts reshaping itself carefully around them. The environment expands into a circular shape encased in static. Soon after, the colors and static textures fade revealing a dark blue/grey arena seemingly as large as the city they're in; if they're still in it of course. The center is surrounded by a bottomless pit, and the walls surrounding them appear in the shape of several arches and columns. The ceiling projects a calm light down on the heroes.

 **Sam** : Oh no… What is it this time?!

 **Jack** : It looks like some sort of temple, or an arena…

 **CC. Timmy:** Wherever we are, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore.

 **Doug** : Try calling Dexter or Sandy.

 **Phoebe** : Can't. Communications are blocked off. Though I did send a distress beacon to her before the last battle started in case we need Jenny. Her firepower should be enough to mop the floor with anything that comes next.

 **Bimm** shaking: I hope you're right… I'm terrified..!

 **Sadie** : We all are. But, hey, we've made it this far. What's the worst that can happen..?

 **Peridot** pointing up to the now glowing ceiling: I wish you hadn't said that...

The light in the ceiling beams down at the center of the arena in front of the group. Seemingly from the heavens themselves, a familiar figure descends to them slowly. She is relaxed, but more stylized than everyone else in a similar design to Gumball in his own world. Richard and Gumball get caught off guard while Anais slowly begins to look to the figure rather shaken at the sight of her.

 **Gumball** in surprise: …?!

 **Danny** : ...Woah…

 **Jimmy** : I-is that…?

 **Richard** cheering: Nicole! You're back!

 **Nicole** touching down to the surface with an ominous elegance: Indeed, Richard. My children…

 _End of Chapter 20_


	22. Chapter 21

**Richard** : Nicole! Boy, am I glad to see she who is my wife of mine again!

 **Gumball** : It's about time too! Where've you been?! Jimmy, Danny, and Timmy just reenacted a scene from my favorite comic book movie!

 **Nicole** : My dear child, my journey to the Toon God has given me new life beyond our wildest dreams! Behold the power of a goddess! (Raises hands and shines her light from behind her)

Danny shields his eyes next to SpongeBob and Bimm.

 **Bimm** shaking: This is freaking me out...!

 **Gumball** : Meh. Could've been weirder.

 **Richard** getting his sight back: Okaaay. That was a...a bit dramatic, even for me. And I'm the dramatic one!

 **Wanda** : Correction. You WERE the dramatic one! I don't think that's Nicole anymore.

 **Alt. Anais** : Me neither. Mother would never be that flashy, even in an anime. And she definitely doesn't have the power to teleport at will. ...Or does she?

 **Gumball** : Stop. Stop. Let me see.

Gumball walks over to Nicole and circles around her while she's floating above him. He sniffs her and feels her legs and tail to try and recognize her. Then he looks up to her confused expression and stares longingly at her eyes.

 **Gumball** stroking his chin: Hmmmm... Nope! I got nothin'. Seems normal to me.

 **Cindy** : You really do come from an amazing world, huh?

 **Gumball** with his hands on his hips: Yep.

 **Nicole** : Ohoho, honey, I'm no part of that old mess of a planet anymore. I am divine, serving with the ever so mighty Toon God and commanding the forces of the fallen.

 **Gumball** raising his eyebrows: Say whaaaat?!

 **Jack** : Impossible! You're the strongest of our team! You couldn't possibly be corrupted that easily!

 **Nicole** : It WASN'T easy. But I didn't deny it either. You already knew that before I had sent my minions to Noreen's lab and the Ghost Zone to try and destroy you. Besides, I wasn't needed in the world anyway.

 **Richard** appalled: Wha…?!

 **Starfire** : _You_ were the one who sent them?! Not the virus?

 **Nicole** : It was my will through the entity, you see. Think of it like this. The Toon God and I are the administrators of the program. But Vambre, the two wannabe heroes, and the Titans were pawns of my partner's plan from the start. She had already known too much about our objective thanks to that light bulb on a stick. And Robin may have been overwritten, but he and his crew had their reasons.

 **Phoebe** : So, you know about the Fourth Wall too. Just like Doug and everyone else who learned from the rogue worlds.

 **Dani** : But why would you side with someone like the Toon God?

 **Rose** : I don't think it was a choice, Dani. I think she's been corrupted by his energy field, just like how the Titans, XJ-8, and everyone else were.

 **Danny** : But now, she's much more potent. Almost as though she was meant to get caught because he knew she was the strongest one on our team! And she knew who to target and what our weaknesses were!

 **Jimmy** : But how? The star of the entity just arrived here. Matter of fact, if what you say is true, the entity itself has always originated from here! And the only other villains who knew she was this powerful were the Syndicate and...the Mawgu..! The Mawgu himself is the virus?!

 **Nicole** : That's right folks! And no longer shall you refer to me as that slave of a woman, Nicole. (Raises hands and looks above her with lights shining from her) You may all bow before your elegant, all powerful, all-knowing Toon Goddess!

 **Gumball** whispering: And you think she would have stuck with a better name.

 **Toon Goddess** shouting: YOU COULD'VE STUCK WITH A BETTER NAME! (Covers mouth) Sorry. Still getting used to my anger anger issues.

 **Sheen** leaning a little: Aah. Isn't she cute when she's yelling at us?

 **Spongebob, Patrick, and Carl** : Oh yeeeeah...

 **Ghost Simone** : So what's your evil plan this time?

 **Toon Goddess** : Evil? No, I only usher deliverance. The Void is the gateway to many things outside the boundaries of our reality. Soon, we will take full control over it and breach the Fourth Wall entirely, completely erasing this god forsaken reality and remaking it to the way it should be. No more differences. No more trend hopping. No more mediocrity. No more over popularity and overshadowing of those beneath them! (Grins) And no more of you.

 **Jimmy** : Yeah, you may have control over something we sought to achieve for quite a while now. But you're forgetting one thing. How do you know what's gonna happen when you DO break the Fourth Wall? The only two people who've ever done it successfully were the two beavers and Chowder, and they never came back. And Gumball has done it many times before, but because of the Void, he just resets himself!

 **Cindy** : Yeah! What's not stopping you from doing the same?

 **Toon Goddess** : Ohoho, we already know it's not that simple, Neutrons. You can't just pop out of a screen like _Space Jam_! When we get to the real world, we'll be but a mere self aware digital entity. An artificial intelligence, if you will. Thanks to our connection to multiple different channels and the internet at once, we will soon be able to spread as a virus across the globe undetected with enough power to take on the highest authority!

 **Timmy** lowering his wand: You're gonna use the internet and TV to take over the world?! HAHAA! You're crazy!

 **Doug** : Not exactly. The internet connects to everything nowadays with great speeds. Like streaming services. Even if they fail, they'll still get rid of all of us! We'll be erased along with the virus! And there'll still be a remnant of it left!

 **Toon Goddess** in a deep tone of voice: Precisely. (Powers up palms and shoots into the ceiling)

A wide wormhole opens up and spawns the Crystal Gems: Steven Universe, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and strangely, Jasper; each looking rather robotic in terms of expression. They each land softly, but they seem to react rather odd, stumbling a little when they touch the ground.

 **Sadie** : Steven..?!

 **Alt. Jasper:** Hehey! That looks like me. Except she's more square looking.

 **Alt. Peridot** : And so does she! My head's not THAT long and pointy! Or wait. Was it always like that?! Am I looking at an alternate universe? Or maybe, a different animator..?

 **Toon Goddess** looking at Jimmy: You should've kept the team together when you had the chance, but you just keep on going alone. Now you've started to treat destiny like a religion and threw your genius away. You're just as in the wrong as any one of us, but worse. Take a look at those who were foolish enough to follow you, boy genius.

Jimmy looks at the remaining Toon Force members along with Doug and sees desperation in their eyes. Danny and Timmy especially seem confused as to how they're supposed to react, almost feeling guilty since they were also the ones who came up with the idea to retire.

 **Jimmy** : Yes, I thought the Salvation Theory was right. There was virtually no other option I had than to give into it. We thought the Fourth Wall could be broken to meet our makers and change everything for the better. And we'd use the virus to our advantage. But, now I guess we were wrong, weren't we? And even if it could've been done, our ideas for what we'd do to those in charge of keeping us going were just as palpable as the Corrupted. There's no reason for you to forgive me for giving up my genius for a lie…

 **Cindy** : Jimmy, of course we forgive you. (Gives Kiss to Jimmy's cheek) You're the one who brought us all together!

 **Danny** : Heck, if it wasn't for you or even the Syndicate, we never would've met in the first place! We owe a lot of our success to you.

 **Phoebe** : And we likely would have been frozen or stuck on a loop too if it wasn't for you from years ago! Or, the Syndicate. Pretty much both ways.

 **Gumball** : Hey, and that reminds me. Remember those few times I poked fun and called you that before? I wasn't joking then, and I still don't. I really admire you! You're the guy who had a plan for everything, and truth be told, I'm a bit jealous of that…Really jelly.

 **CC. Timmy** : Jimmy, we get there's a lot wrong with us because of what happens out there in the real world. But we're not bound by that anymore. It's up to us to keep it that way.

 **Jack** : He is right. This is our second and quite possibly our last chance at life. We mustn't waste it.

 **Scotsman** raising his sword: Here here!

 **Toon Goddess** : Oh, but it's all your doing too, Toon Force! You all are responsible for much of the collateral disasters done throughout the Toon Wars. And if neither of you had ever come here, chances are I wouldn't personally be here working to unveil the Mawgu Lair that is the society!

 **Doug** : WHAT?!

 **Toon Goddess** : Ah, Doug. That's right. I almost forgot about you. You may not be quite as remembered beyond a name and looks alone in the real world. But out here, your leadership is worth keeping. (Gravitates Doug towards her)

 **Doug** floating: Wa, h-hey! Let go of me! Jimmy! (Starts warping away) AAAA- (Fades away)

: Doug!

 **Jimmy** : Don't worry Doug! We're going to find a way to get you back!

 **Toon Goddess** : And my baby daughter is somewhere nearby. I'll send her over to a pocket dimension where she'll be safe. Safer than being with you defects.

 **Richard** : Oh thank goodness…

 **Ashi** : At least there's some sense of Nicole still left in her.

 **Toon Goddess** : As for you, these gems have served quite poorly with you all. I don't understand how hard it can be to kill over 100 people when you have fusions and many other powers by your side. Especially when you're the strongest and best cartoon around because you were made by a CALarts major! But with my energy added onto them, I'm quite confident that they'll make short work of you. And I'll be sure to be there once they do. Crystal Gems, eradicate them! (Warps away)

 **The Gems all together** : WITH PLEASURE, MASTER.

 **Rose** : Steven, please listen to me! You don't want to do this! You're not a puppet of the Mawgu! I'm your Mother!

 **Steven** resisting: I...I have...I have no mother! (Deploys shield and steps toward the Toon Force slowly) Not anymore...

The Gems slowly march forward toward the Toon Force, who all stand their ground and prepare for an intense fight.

 **Sadie** taking out her Electrostaff: Oh no… Not you too!

 **Timmy** : They're not stopping.

 **Danny** : Then it looks like we've got a new battle on our hands.

 **Jimmy** : You sure..? I feel like I owe you guys and should take them on myself. After all, I did damage you and Timmy. And you guys are still weak from your battle with the Powerpuff Girls.

 **Cindy** putting her hand on Jimmy's shoulder: No, Jimmy. We're not leaving you either. You're the leader. And besides, this would have happened whether you gave up on us or not.

 **Sheen** : Yeah! You're the Ultra to our Lord! We're not leavin' ya this time!

 **CC. Timmy** : These guys maybe strong, but they're not gonna shake us.

 **Spongebob** taking out his golden spatula: We're gonna finish this just like good old times!

 **Bimm** backing off nervously with the Antisword behind her: ..Mhm.

 **Sadie** squinting: Wait… Aren't they missing someone?

 **Rose** : Yeah... Matter of fact, they're missing two of one!

Suddenly, Garnet pops out of a portal and falls to the floor, skidding across it against her face.

 **Garnet** still flat on her face: Ow...

Gaz quickly pops out of the same portal just before it closes and gently brushes her palms off; eyes still seemingly closed.

 **Gaz** : Hmp. Whiner.

 **Starfire, Sadie, and Bimm** in joy: GAZ!

 **Starfire** : Thank heavens, you are still with us!

 **Danny** : You've been gone this whole time?

 **Sadie** : Oh, she stayed behind when we warped here to save us.

 **Gaz** : Weeell, that, and I just really wanted to make her square into a circle. Then I come back to you guys.

 **Flora** : How'd you get back here then?

 **Gaz** : Same warp tunnel. Portals are like time machines when they're not closed.

 **Jimmy** : It's true. Sometimes we get sent forward into the future with them as long as there's a miscalculation. Like when we traveled to Jack's timeline.

 **Chester** taking a stance with AJ and Future Timmy: So what's the plan here?

 **Alt. Peridot** scanning the Gems: Based on previous statistics from my timeline, these clods are much more powerful than us by 70%. And judging by your abilities individually along with theirs, by my estimation, there's an 89.5% chance we're all gonna die.

 **Sam, Dani, Squidward, and Cindy:** O_O

 **Bimm, Momo, Courage, Carl, and Goddard** : (Gulps)

 **Danny** : Well...what's the other 10 and a half?

 **Alt. Peridot** : Eh. Don't worry about it. Just try and wrap this up quickly and you should be good.

 **Ghost Simone:** Well ya know what? We've made it this far. I say we do it! I ain't backin' down over a few mooks who're all talk but no game!

 **Timmy** : Right you are, Simone!

 **Jimmy** : Rose, you and the other gems from the society are aware how these people fight. So we'll need you all to let us in on each of their abilities.

 **Rose** : Rodger!

 **Jimmy** : We'll need to weaken their efforts with equal measures and extra support. Find a potential weakness. But don't shatter their gems. We'll need the antivirus to cure them. Until then, TOON FORCE…UNITE!

 **Danny** charging his palms: CHARGE! Flies forward)

 **Spongebob and Patrick** running forward fist raised: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO!

 **Rose** running forward with her sword and shield: Careful! That's still my SOOOOOON!

 **Toon Force** charging: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

First, Steven clashes with Spongebob's golden spatula using his pink quartz shield! Garnet attempts a jab at Richard, but Goddard, Noble, and Courage bite her arm down for Gaz to throw a punch to her shades! Sam, Wanda, and Phoebe shoot plasma bolts from their weapons at Jasper, who's butting heads with Flora protecting her father who rolls with his wheelchair, sword in hand with a cutting motion toward Connie and Pearl, who both duck from it. Lapis, flying with her water wings, comes by and kicks him off guard, but is quickly shot down by Dani, Starfire, and Simone. The alternate Jasper stomps on the floor, causing the surface in front of her to rise in a straight path pushing Peridot and Amethyst up in the air. Amethyst curls into a ball and slams down rolling into Mr. Krabs and chasing Squidward fleeing for his life. Spongebob pulls himself away from Steven during their duel from spatula to shield to toss his tool at the path of Amethyst's attack. It pierces the floor upward, causing the gem to boost back into the air like a ramp. She uncurls herself and lunges her flail at the columns at the distance in front of her to swing herself back when it wraps around the structure. She bashes right back to Spongebob pinning him to his face underfoot. But then Danny notices and shoots her off.

 **Danny** coming over to Spongebob: You ok?

 **Spongebob** : Absolutely! Ready for round 2!

 **Timmy** wacking a floor tile from Peridot: Dude, we just started.

Connie lunges her blade towards Momo who guards it with help from Jack's sword. Momo's katana barely grazes the end of it creating a spark near the corrupted one's face. Seeing that she isn't a gem, Momo simply kicks Connie away after a few slashes at her sword, causing her to glitch momentarily into a visible "CONNIE - ."

 **Momo:** Part of her data must've been saved to make this imperfect clone. But why is she here if they didn't do it before with the other corrupted?

 **Jack** : We will find out in time, samurai. First, let us weaken their numbers.

Jack and Momo charge back for Connie and separate when Pearl intervenes blocking Jack's downward chop with her staff. Future Timmy joins in trying to strike at Pearl's back with his own, but she turns back to him and blasts him in the stomach a few steps away. This forces him to activate his countermeasure. With the staff set to "Max Voltage," he lunges his staff beneath himself with a crawling wave of electricity emanating from it to Pearl's feet, electrocuting her before she hops away from Jack's attempt at hitting her gem on her forehead with the hilt of his katana. Pearl twirls in mid-air eventually sticking her landing further away from the group to shoot at them. Though she strangely doesn't fire when certain people are in motion.

 **Jimmy** avoiding Pearl's shots: These guys are good, but nothing we can't handle. (Avoids Rocket Gauntlet from Garnet)

Sam shoots a beam from her wrist gun at Garnet and actually manages to scratch the Ruby gemstone in her left palm. She limps down from it and, again, scrambles from a brutal glitch in the virus. Ashi jumps and lands flat on her feet in preparation for a battle with Pearl, Alt. Anais and Wulf get near Jasper, Alt. Jasper takes on Lapis but gets kicked in the chest by her when she's propelled by her water wings, Jack tries to take on Garnet, Rose, and Sadie take on Steven and Connie, Peridot and Gumball are faced against the real Peridot, and Momo, Dani, and Gaz duel with Amethyst. The rest try to intervene to the best of their ability. Penny shapeshifts herself into a dragon and breaths fire around Amethyst and Garnet's end to prevent them from trying to do anything flashy.

 **Momo** : Good thinking, Penny! She won't be doing any of her spinny moves on us again!

 **AJ** : Great. Now I'm trapped with a woman who's got bigger hips than my (Gets rocket punched away by Garnet) MAAAH!

 **Chester** : AJ! (Runs over to Garnet and avoids another rocket punch)

Chester avoids an attack from Garnet and uses a spare wand from Timmy to smack her chin with an upward swing, but Garnet defuses to either side into Ruby and Sapphire to avoid it. Garnet gets back together and uses both her arms to block the attacks. The wand breaks in two, and Garnet slams Chester into the ground on his face, punching his spine several times!

 **Jack** jumping in the air for a dive slash: YAAAAGH! (Gets leg grabbed by Garnet near her face)

Garnet whacks Jack on the floor like a ragdoll and tosses him away from her and Chester. She turns her attention back to him and keeps damaging him.

 **Chester** getting punched: GAK! Ack! Can't you do anything other than punching?! (Gets kicked in the back of the head) AGH!

 **Timmy** charging to Garnet with Danny: GET OFF OF HIM!

Timmy tries to slash Garnet, but he misses and his wand gets stuck in the floor. Danny attempts to overshadow Garnet, but it doesn't work, and she defuses into Ruby and Sapphire again, shooting him out. They fuse back into Garnet and electrocutes Danny's legs with purple energy when she grabs hold of him!

 **Danny** getting fried: AAAGH!

Garnet fires her Gauntlets while holding Danny, shooting him through the large ceiling above and exploding! He falls to the surface on his face next to Jack and Chester, temporarily incapacitated out from the attack!

 **Garnet** respawning her Gauntlets while walking: I did it. (Stutters and seizes)

Jack sees that Garnet still is suffering from Sam's ecto beam, coming up with a plan.

 **Jack** : Danny, Chester, I believe I have an idea.

 **Danny** slowly turning his head to Jack: ..Go on...

Back with Rose, Steven attacks her with his shield, clearly leagues above her despite him not being that way in the past. All because of the Toon Goddess' harsh and strong influence.

 **Rose** : I've never seen the Gems use their powers this much before! Even when they're in serious scenarios! (Blocks bash from Steven) This makes me so proud, and a bit scared!

 **Sadie** barely dodging Connie's slashes: Any weaknesses you wanna point out yet?

 **Rose** pushing Steven with her shield: I don't know if I have any weaknesses!

 **Sadie** guarding with her staff from Connie's sword near her throat: What's that got to do with Steven?

 **Rose** : He has my gem!

 **Spongebob** : Oh no! Those poor gals need our help!

 **Squidward** : Our help? We don't have anything to fight with except your spatula and my forehead!

 **Mr. Krabs:** Ooh, yes we do. You use what ya got! And what I've got ar' claws ain't just for attractin' mates! Boys, get behind me. (Holds up arms in front of him)

Rose's toe gets stubbed by Steven's shield when he drops it from one of her attacks, and she hits the ground rocking.

 **Rose** on the floor: AAoow..! Why don't I ever learn to wear shoes..?! (Looks up at Steven)

Steven steps in front of Rose and prepares to smash her face in with the edge of his shield, but his senses suddenly resist the urge. He flinches when he attempts to attack, and before the virus' effects come back, Mr. Krabs comes charging held by SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward.

 **Kr. Krabs:** Bar-she-BLOOOOOLOWS!

 **SpongeBob** , Patrick, and Squidward charging holding Mr. Krabs: AAAAAH!

 **Sadie** pushing Connie back with her shoulder: What the..?

Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Spongebob, and Squidward bash into Steven like a truck and scoot him near the edge of the platform to try and knock him off. He falls down into the pit below, just now getting controlled again!

 **Squidward** : Wow. That, was, actually exhilarating..!

 **Spongebob** : We beat one of them!

Almost instantly, Steven Universe springs back from the pit in a pink bubble, as if he bounced himself back up, now even more pissed at the Krusty Crew.

 **Squidward** : Or, he's about to beat us! And, possibly eat us.

Steven swings his shield at them and manages to catch Spongebob's arm underneath it when it smashes into the floor! Spongebob tries to pull his arm up, and Steven gets in front of him. He does something Steven likely wouldn't do normally and punches Spongebob dead in his face like a piston! This, however, simply bounces his attack back and causes him to smack himself in the face but still damage Spongebob just slightly. While Steven fumbles, Rose recovers and lifts the shield off of the frycook's arm to free him.

 **Spongebob** feeling his nose: Thank you Ms. Quartz. (Takes out golden spatula) But your son has now forced me to use this precious tool on him!

Spongebob runs for Steven, who, once again, clashes with Spongebob's tool at full force creating a shockwave around them. Back where Jack, Chester, and Danny are, they get help from Sam, who stands by for a plan near where Rose is. Rose sees that Garnet is attacking them and gives some useful advice.

 **Rose:** Danny, be careful! Garnet can see into the future! And knowing the virus, it's amplified it without the need for her to sit!

 **Danny** preparing to take flight: Good! That's exactly what we're gonna need her to do!

Jack jumps in front of Garnet and swipes his sword a few times, almost as though he's just taunting her. Garnet throws heavy punches rapidly, and Jack narrowly avoids and counters Garnet's them. His gi gets cut a few times from the speeds, but he perseveres, allowing Chester enough time to get behind Garnet and try and hit her with a tile from the floor. But Garnet sees this attack early through her senses and does a backwards kick! Jack receives an upward kickin the jaw by Garnet with the same leg and falls to the floor on his side holding his chin!

 **Jack** : Now, Danny!

Garnet catches Danny flying straight towards her from behind Jack! She tries to hit him, but he freezes her face and leg with his ice breath and phases right through her with his intangibility. Before she can turn again, he uses a ghostly wail to keep Garnet on the ground, cracking the surface and nearly separating it from everyone! Danny stops, and before Garnet can stand up again, Sam comes over and does a flying kick to her exposed palm with her gem, reducing her to her Ruby and Sapphire gems from the shock!

 **Ruby** stumbling: Uugh..! (Gets frozen by Danny)

Sam tosses the Fenton Thermos over to Chester, catching it and sucking both frozen Crystal Gems inside before closing the gadget with great confidence.

 **Chester** tossing the thermos back to Sam: Nice job with that dodging stuff, Jackie man!

 **Jack** : I appreciate it, Chester!

 **Sam** catching the thermos with one hand: One- Er… Two down. 7 to go.

Jasper focuses on a fight with Lapis, who's using several of her more physical powers against her, but when Lapis tries to summon any water from the area, but there is none except for her wings from her gem. Even that isn't enough, as she is only limited to few abilities. She frantically searches, and stares back at Jasper.

 **Alt. Jasper** : There's no water for you to punch me with this time. (Prepares attack)

Before Alt. Jasper could land a blow, Lapis kneels to the floor and places both hands against the concrete. The ground shakes, and suddenly, a large tidal wave of water shoots up from the pits around the arena! Part of the stationary waves form a balled-fist that shoot to Future Jasper, who hastily blocks the attack without fail. While being pushed back, the floors start coming apart more and more from the force of her feet. Flora sees this and looks towards Bimm next to her.

 **Flora** : You can turn yourself into water, right?

 **Bimm** : Yes…?

 **Flora** lifting Bimm: Good.

 **Bimm** getting tossed into the tidal wave: WAAA-

 **Flora** : BE THE WATER! (Slashes sword at tidal fist) Nrgh..! (Gets punched by other water fist) Agh!

In the waters around Lapis rising around her, Bimm sways around trying to concentrate into her own liquid. Instead of taking its shape, however, she controls the waves she's already in, causing Lapis to throw herself off. The whirlpool swinging Future Jasper and Flora around betrays her and sucks her in. When the water dissipates from Bimm's exhaustion, a pissed off Lapis prepares to crush her with a giant fist made of the water and code from her back. But Future Jasper pokes her in the shoulder and delivers a massive punch to her gem, sending her flying across the battlefield! Lapis's body poofs leaving her gem colliding into Pearl's staff making her drop it before she can use it against Ashi, who's already giving her some trouble. She jumps up and does a spin kick to Ashi's side. Pearl then sings a nice calm octave that spawns multiple copies of herself to attack. Ashi, for a second, hesitates, able to see the difficulty in the situation.

 **Ashi** : Uh oh...

The many Pearls throw their spears at Ashi, though she jumps in the air before they hit the ground. She leaps towards the center Pearl who's the real one, but much of the clones try and jump her before she gets a chance to attack. Ashi is gracefully backhanded out of the air by the clones one by one as they twirl like ballerinas in a circular path, but recovers by landing on her hands as she flips over from the attacks. She springs back into action and is crowded by the clones, who each throw hands at her, which Ashi is quick to block. Eventually, Pearl's attacks become more rapid and confusing from her dancing movements and pushes Ashi down to the ground on one knee, still blocking the now transforming dagger-shaped hands. Some clones flip over and hit her stomach every time they make a landing with one foot raised and the other putting all her weight on it; never looking down at her opponent and eyes closed. But luckily, Bobert jets over and uses his buzz saws to slice the clones in two and poof them! Ashi gives him a thumbs up and does a spin kick to the real Pearl's forehead where her gem is. Pearl's gem causes her to stutter and she stumbles a little. She tries to stab Ashi with her spear, but she rolls away and tosses a spinning broken tile from the floor at Pearl's gem, nearly smashing it and causing her to poof away and render her gem inanimate.

 **Ashi** victorious: Sorry. Had to do it.

Dani continues to fly around Amethyst, blasting at her rapidly with energy bolts, which Amethyst simply eats. She rolls into a ball and pulls a spin dash at her, bashing into Dani before she can go intangible and sending her to the floor while in motion. Dani reaches for Amethyst's sides to stop the spin and kicks her away with one foot. Dani gets back up, but she limps, hurt from the spinning against her hands and legs. Amethyst attempts to slash her whip on Dani, but Momo leaps next to her and chops the rope in half with her sword, which Gaz grabs and somehow electrocute with her palms in a serious tone. She uses the electric whip to strike at Amethyst who pulls out another and smiles with determination.

 **Dani** feeling her red palms burnt past her gloves: Man… This gal's intense!

Gaz strikes at Amethyst and catches her next whip attack with her other palm, electrocution the string and blowing the gem away with it. Amethyst simply gets excited and shapeshifts into a helicopter, which Momo uses her antennae to spell "Wut…?" Amethyst comes down and swings her tail blades around almost severing Momo and Dani. But Gaz gets a long cut from the back to her right arm. Though clearly in pain, Gaz ignores it and squints her eyes at her opponent. With one whip, she catches Amethyst's helicopter tail. And with the other, she catches her bars beneath her. Then pulls her forward so Dani can deliver a devastating blow to her face! Stunned, she shapeshifts into a missile traveling away from the group before redirecting herself back to them and turning into a dinosaur about to stomp down on them. Quickly, Dani turns Momo, Gaz and herself intangible so Amethyst misses, giving Penny as a dragon a chance to blast her in her side! Dino-Amethyst still doesn't let up and attempts to bite Dragon-Penny by the tail every time she gets near her.

 **Dino-Amethyst** : RAAAAWR!

 **Starfire** flying toward Penny: I'll handle it Penny!

As Amethyst opens her maw, Starfire enters and gets herself swallowed whole. The gem licks her lips with confidence. But suddenly, she freezes in confusion before spontaneously combusting! Starfire, with both arms stretched out, searches for her gem but finds nothing of it.

 **Starfire** : Jimmy, Amethyst has been defeated. But I cannot find her gem! I hope I had not shattered her.

 **Jimmy** near Jasper: It's ok. We'll find her when we're done with this.

Jasper throws a punch at Anais, but Wulf catches it. He headbutts her for his wife to jump in and kick her in the gut down to the stone floor that crumbles beneath her. But she kicks Anais into Wulf and hops back up. She curls into a ball rolling straight into the two of them before Wulf punches her out of it. He throws two more jabs and a quick bite to her left shoulder, only for Jasper to chop into the back of his neck stunning him and kicking him away with her knee. Furious, Anais sprints for her and hops onto Jasper's kneecap to deliver a huge uppercut to her chin. She lands and takes a floor tile smacking her with it until Jasper grabs her arm and attempts to crush it. Quickly, Jimmy looks behind her at the pillar at the edge past the pit. He uses his mini laser equipped in his watch to slice the stone from top to bottom causing it to slowly topple down. The distance of it will just barely miss Jasper. So Scaramouche plays his flute and gravitate it quietly over to the platform. As Jasper continues to nearly break the adult rabbit's arm, Wulf bashes his side into her to get her off. She pushes him out the way and knocks down Anais with a swift backhand. But the pillar behind her comes slamming down on top of her! Though it doesn't poof her, it stuns her giving Anais enough time to elbow her gem nose when she attempts to get back up. The gem gently falls into Wulf's palm.

 **Scaramouche:** Alright babe! 4 Er down an' out! 3 to- (Gets bashed by Amethyst)

Amethyst back into her spinning dash, rolls over Scaramouche while scrambling into various code. Seeing this, Ghost Simone flies over to her and kicks her off! While suspended in the air, Amethyst shapeshifts into a wrestler and punches rapidly at Simone. But Simone overcomes this by overshadowing her during her attack. The virus feed scrambles its data and Amethyst's body as she tries to shapeshift into something else. In a desperate move, she turns into a spider barely big enough to hold her gem, causing Simone to fall out. Just as she lands and quickly crawls away, Courage steps on her and poofs her.

 **Ghost Simone** : Good job, little doggo!

 **Courage** : The things I do for love...

Peridot shoots waves of energy bolts from her Limb Enhancers at the team.

 **Sheen** : This is just like Ultra Lord Gaiden Episode 76! Good thing I've saved up a similar bad guy's weakness for this very moment!

Sheen pulls out a Neutron Gun of some sort resembling a red blow dryer with a huge fan. He presses the switch and prepares to blow all the shots nearest to him away. Yet nothing happens.

 **Sheen** : Hey! What gives?

 **Jimmy** : Oh yeah. Sorry. All my inventions are Sheen Proof after I made that rocket you went into years ago.

 **Sheen** : Oh yeah… Bummer.

 **Bobert** descending from above: It's alright. You have us.

Both Bobert's get near Sheen and Carl and deploy their heavy lasers for them to use. They fire upon a rampant Steven and Connie trying to attack SpongeBob and Sadie. Meanwhile, the Forgotten Society Peridot encounters her original self.

 **Peridot** raising long metal shards from the ground: You impressed by my metal bending powers?

 **Alt. Peridot:** Yes. And your physique is good. I'll give it that.

The alternate Peridot lifts her hands slowly causing a chunk of the floor beneath her original to rise. She hops off gazing on her counterpart's feat.

 **Alt. Peridot:** But mine's better. (Drops Boulder)

Peridot covers her face as the metal crashes down on her. But suddenly, the material comes apart and circles around the impact area coming together to form a green triangle-shaped mech with four pinches for legs and two crane arms with laser rockets piloted by Peridot.

 **Alt. Peridot** : Aaw, com'on!

 **AJ** : Looks like the virus is improving her powers!

Sam and AJ spring into the battle almost getting hit by a shot from the mech. AJ deploys a mini attack drone shooting pellet shots at Peridot to distract her.

 **Peridot** balling her fists on the mech controls: Grr..! Why do you clods always have to get in the way?!

 **Alt. Peridot:** Hey! I'm the one who says who's a clod around here! You're not even supposed to be here!

 **Peridot** : I'm the real Peridot! (Points to Alt. Peridot) You're just a copy from someone's fanfiction! (Deploys missile launchers)

Peridot shoots several missiles at Gumball and Alt. Peridot, who both run away from them as they hit the ground and blow up the surface! She shoots her gatling guns at Sadie and Sam. Sam deploys a Fenton Energy Shield from the cannon part of her Peeler Suit and shoots with her other arm equipped with her wrist cannon. She blows up one of the guns, forcing Peridot to fire a missile at her, which she smacks behind her with her shield! Sadie charges and stabs her spear through the mech's leg. Peridot attempts to grab her, but she misses. Gumball stops running away from the falling missile barrage and leaps as though he were flying. He taps into his inner power and emits rocket-powered energy from his soles, launching him to Peridot's mech. He smashes through the robot's left arm, exposing its cockpit!

 **Peridot** : Agh! No one said you had superpowers!

 **Gumball** still hovering in the air: Well, I do! (Shoots rapid fire energy bolts)

Peridot turns and shoots at Gumball with more missiles in the air. He flies away from them, failing to shoot where he's going to be. While she's distracted, Alt. Peridot levitates a massive chunk of the pillar that fell on Jasper earlier and tosses it at her counterpart, crashing directly into the mech from behind! An explosion goes off, and Peridot's gem falls out.

 **Alt. Peridot** picking up her gem: I've done it! I've single-handedly beat myself!

 **Gumball, Sam, and AJ** : Ahem!

 **Alt. Peridot** fiddling her thumbs: …Maaaaybe I needed a little bit of help with it. Maybe.

Steven tosses his spinning shield at Sadie, who's running straight for him. She slides and bends her knees underneath the weapon as it passes above him before she regains her footing and punches him square in the face! Her response being "Sorry!" Steven falls to his back and the shield spins its way back, only for Sadie to catch it with her left hand. She prepares to strike at Steven's exposed gem in his belly while his shirt is still up with light force. But Steven counteracts it and spawns another shield out of viral code blocking Sadie's!

 **Steven** being spoken through: Poor Sadie Miller. Or should I say, Killer? You care so much for Steven and your player one, yet you fail to realize it's part of a pathetic cycle. Lars wasn't coming back for you then, and he sure as Hell isn't coming back for you now. Join us, and we will find a solution to breaking the loop.

 **Sadie** : I already have, whoever you are. I've been trying to understand these past few years now, and it's all become clear to me! My independence was wasted on one man. And now he and everyone else are gone! But I'm not making the same mistake with you too, Steven! (Whacks Steven)

Steven falls down and almost gets his gem hit by Rose, but Connie, now glitching even further, blocks the attack with her sword again. She pushes Rose and hits Sadie's forehead with the hilt before slashing at Rose. Rose shields herself with her shield and bashes Connie's sword against her face, causing her to distort and fall against Steven.

 **Steven** : Ugh…

 **Rose** : Steven..?

 **Steven** in a deepened voice: You know, you're not so much of a good person either, Rose Quartz. Your track record of being Pink Diamond plus your actions as a new gem had led to Steven and your own kin to war. You're responsible for traumatizing, irreversing, and destroying the legacy of the entire Homeworld society. You should never be forgiven and yet you're the one everyone

 **Rose** kneeling to Steven: Then the least I can do is make up for it by helping the kid who's going to change that.

 **Steven** in a deepened voice: Change? CHANGE?! No one ever changes like we do!

Suddenly, Danny's thermos explodes in his hand releasing Garnet in full form hovering to the middle of the arena with her arms spread out. Steven levitate with the scrambled image of Connie over her. A bright light shines from their bodies engulfing them within it and causing the gems across the field to gravitate toward them out of everyone's reach. With the light shining brighter as more gems enter its center, those such as Dani and Sam try to shoot it down, but their bolts deflect from it.

 **Jimmy** : Oh no..!

 **Danny** : What's happening? You never told me about this before

 **Rose** : Yeah, this normally doesn't happen. But remember what I said about stopping them before they do something else?

 **Danny** : Yeah. What did you wanna say?

 **Rose** pointing to the light splitting itself: That's what.

A loud electronic screech Echoes from the shining lights as they dim to form Stevonnie, now with larger proportions thanks to the Toon Goddess' upgrades, Sugilite with her flail, Malachite, and the four-armed Pallasite, complete with four eyes, Peridot's hair and shades, Pearl's slender frame, and both gems on their forehead.

 **Sugilite** swinging her flail around: IT'S PAYBACK TIME!

Bimm hides behind Scotsman and Timmy, who are geared up to fight, while Flora smiles over the challenge.

 **Scotsman** : Now this is what I'm talkin' about! BRING EM ON!

 **Jimmy** : This is going to be a challenge…

 **Timmy** : Ya think?!

Malachite roars and drops her fist into the floor near the Toon Force causing a mini explosion of dust from the impact engulfing those like Timmy, Jimmy, Danny, and Rose up front!

 _End of Chapter 21_


	23. Chapter 22

Following the ensuing explosive punch, Danny falls back from the dust while in intangibility holding Timmy and Jimmy by his side. Rose herself hops backwards with him.

 **Danny** : Bimm, I think now's the time you give us that Antisword again.

 **Bimm** : Yes sir!

Bimm takes out the Antisword again. But instead of the blade, she gets the Antivirus Capsule and Knowledge Magisword separated with the capsule locked tight.

 **Bimm** shaken: It...It defused!

 **Timmy and CC. Timmy** : WHAT..?!

 **Jimmy** : Oh no..! We must've drained some of its energy!

 **Rose** : We can at least use the light bulb you have to scan for weaknesses, right?

 **Bimm** : Yes. But I thought you had their weaknesses.

 **Rose** : I did. But not for this. The most logical thing we can do against them is beat them out of their fusions.

 **Gumball** looking worried: …Oh mom… You really thought all this through…

Sugilite tosses her flail at the heroes at the center of the group, dispersing them across the arena. Bimm drops the Knowledge Magisword and Antivirus, but Simone quickly catches the device. The Magisword rolls across the surface as the titanic fusions get closer. Pallasite levitates parts of the floor with her lower arms lifting Jack, Ashi, Sadie, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Carl, Chester, Timmy, and Wanda. Malachite raises the water from the pit around the arena and floods the area underneath her while Sugilite throws a wind-up punch at those in the air!

 **Patrick** : Spongebob! (Lifts Squidward)

 **Squidward** : No, no! Not again!

Patrick lobs Squidward at Malachite like a torpedo blocking her face with his tentacles spread out. She wipes him off, and with her lower arms holding herself like legs, she gives Stevonnie a boost to Rose as the water beneath them stops flowing. She swings her sword down on her mother's shield trying to strike her forehead! When she lands, she continuously slashes her sword back and forth at her while guarding consistently with her shield. After a few good hits, Stevonnie flings her shield like a frisbee into Rose's face and prepares to lunge her sword into her gem. But Sadie holds it down by the end of the hilt with her electrostaff and the shield she obtained from Steven.

 **Sadie** : Steven, Connie...whatever your name is, please! We're not the bad guys! You wouldn't work with someone as corrupt as the Toon Goddess!

 **Stevonnie** : The only corrupt people out there are those who live off our pandering, our suffering, and the dictator in front of us!

Stevonnie lowers her unguarded hand at Sadie's face creating a pink bubble around her, which she then kicks away. As the helpless Sadie bounces across the field, she bumps into Wanda, Phoebe, Danny, Noble, Timmy, and Flora. Lastly, Jimmy and Goddard get knocked down before Gaz firmly catches the ball holding Sadie and pops it.

 **Sadie** on the floor: Ugh…

 **Gaz** : Sorry girlfriend. Looks like there's no going back for em.

 **Goddard** nudging against Jimmy: BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy** shaking his head while holding his forehead **:** Ugh… Thanks boy.

As Jimmy gets his head straight, he notices the Knowledge Magisword just underneath Malachite past Sugilite in front of her in preparation to use her flail again.

 **Jimmy** : I know this is risky, but I need you to grab that light bulb underneath the waterbending fusion behind the one with the flail shaped like fists.

 **Goddard** : (Whines)

 **Bobert** hovering to Goddard **:** Do not worry. You have us.

Both Boberts as well as Noble and a still cowardly Courage line up with Goddard and make their way to Sugilite, who punches both of her lower arms down to the ground trying to pound them to a pulp. But both the Bobert robots separate from one another and kick the sides of her face like a bell while Noble and Goddard bite her legs. While she's down, Courage runs from underneath her to pick up the Knowledge Magisword from under Malachite between her arms. Malachite glares down at the cowardly dog who starts shaking in fear and runs back to Jimmy past Sugilite falling on one knee. She easily smacks Goddard and Noble off and Malachite blows both Bobert and the future Bobert away with a gust of water. Angrily, Sugilite grabs Courage by the tail and lifts him, forcing him to drop the Magisword to Jimmy. Future Bobert returns and fires his turret into Sugilite's arm carrying Courage, dropping him so the other Bobert can catch him.

 **Bobert** : Are you alright?

 **Courage** : (Shivering noises)

 **Jimmy** with the Knowledge Magisword: I've got it! (Gets startled by Malachite walking towards him)

Malachite roars at Jimmy, catching Bimm's attention.

 **Bimm** : Jimmy! You can use the sword to gain Malachite's knowledge!

 **Jimmy** : Hey, you're right! This IS a sword! And I think we both know where her weakness is! (Jumps towards Malachite's lowered face) YAAAAAH! (Smashes sword against Malachite's gem nose)

The Knowledge Magisword breaks itself apart from the impact and it's glass shatters to pieces, leaving only it's base in Jimmy's hands as he lands and expresses great shock. Malachite smiles at him and Bimm gives Jimmy a very stern look.

 **Jimmy** both embarrassed and nervous: Hehe. I meant to do that. (Gets grabbed by Malachite)

 **Cindy** running to Jimmy: Nice work, Einstein! I knew you lost your hypercube but not your brains too!

 **Jimmy** : Be quiet and help!

Jimmy drops the sword shaft to the floor as he tries to break free of Malachite's grasp!

 **Jimmy** struggling to move: W-why don't we take a break, huh? At least then I could prepare myself for when you bust open my cranium..! (Gets squeezed with squeaky toy sound) GAK!

 **Bimm** giving Cindy the Antivirus: I don't know if it's ready, but you maybe able to fuse it with the Antivirus to make the Antisword again.

 **Cindy** gently scratching Bimm's hair: Worth a shot! (Sprints onto Malachite's lowered arm and grabs the sword shaft)

Malachite feels Cindy on one of her arms and reaches with another to smack her, but Cindy leaps onto it and sprints across for a massive jump when she moves. While in mid air, Cindy combines the Antivirus with the broken Knowledge Magisword to turn it back into the Antisword, taking the blade and stabbing Malachite in her gem!

 **Malachite** glitching and letting go of Jimmy: GAAH! (Reaches for Cindy) Aagh!

Malachite throws a massive punch at Cindy's forehead, knocking her off her arm and sending her falling into the floor! Jimmy runs over to her and checks to feel her pulse.

 **Jimmy** checking Cindy: Cindy..!

 **Cindy** pointing to the sword: Jimmy...The Antisword…

Cindy accidentally left the Antisword lunged into Malachite's nose, and she pulled it out and threw it on the ground.

 **Bimm** running over to try and grab it: I got it! I got it!

A stray bolt of energy from Pallasite nearby knocks the Magisword away, scooting it far away from Bimm and Malachite.

 **Bimm** getting triggered: (Slowly mumbles inner rage and balls her fists)...mmMMMMMmm..! (Runs after the sword)

CC. Timmy, Timmy, AJ, Momo, and Alt. Anais are left battling Pallasite, visible fizzling only slightly as though the virus is keeping her fusion stable. She has her staff out and aims it at the fighters facing her.

 **Timmy** : Dang..! Look at those legs!

 **AJ** : And that SNOOT!

With her acrobatics and stunning leg work, she takes her staff, centers it on the ground like a pole, and swings around it kicking AJ and Timmy out of the way. She removes her staff from the surface trying to smack at Momo, but she blocks it with her katana. Pallasite tries kicking her swiftly, but Future Timmy electrocutes her leg with his staff. Stunned, the fusion slings herself away until she comes to a halt aiming and shooting her staff again.

 **Momo** : She's so distant from us, yet every time she gets close, she hits like lighting. Got any ideas, Ms. Quartz?

 **Rose** pushing Stevonnie: Squidward, you still have your clarinet, right?

 **Squidward** : Um...Why yes. I do.

 **Rose** : Play a tune.

 **Squidward** : ...You serious..?

 **Rose** : Pearl hates bad tunes. And Peridot is like a little kid. Just play anything.

 **Squidward** : Oh, ok. (Pauses) ...HEY! (Nearly gets blasted by energy bolt) Woah!

Squidward immediately plays his clarinet with a recognizably bad use of his notes. One octave goes high, but another goes low on a dime. Pallasite's aiming becomes slightly more erratic than her usual grace, and her eyes shift from left to right in irritation until she shoots at Squidward again just barely missing him. Nearby, Bimm stumbles upon the Antisword again when it stops sliding from the battle's vibrations.

 **Bimm** grabbing the sword: YES! (Stumbles from boom from Sugilite's flail and drops the sword) NO! (Sprints for the sword)

Bimm runs around the fusion battle trying to catch the sliding sword, to the point where she's running on all fours like a jaguar. Meanwhile, Danny is having trouble dealing with Stevonnie, getting his Ecto Yarn Magisword broken by her shield and kicked in the groin and stomach across the floor! Jack intervenes, taking his sword and clashing with Stevonnie. Due to their difference in experience, Jack easily overpowers the fusion with but a few precise slashes and chops from his katana. She loses her sword, but she bashes her shield into Jack's face and guards herself from Scotsman and Scaramouche with their own daggers and swords. Scaramouche flows along the battle, changing positions from Stevonnie to Pallasite when she comes near to attack. He guards her staff with his double-bladed dagger, also singing a jazzy tune that isn't to Pallasite's tastes, which she tunes out by hitting him against his lips and kicking him away. Scotsman has Stevonnie on the ropes, but he is quickly caught off guard by a rampaging Sugilite who attempts to smash him with her flail. But Penny, shifted into an oozy purple creature, along with Flora, keeps the weapon at bay.

 **Flora** : Dad, be careful!

 **Scotsman** : Don't worry about me, Flora Flower! Yer ol' man's got this! (Activates rocket wheelchair)

Scotsman shoots himself across the arena to Malachite, who's siphoning water from the deep pits below. With clear cut fashion, Scotsman slices deep into Malachite's four lower arms while she's busy, causing her great pain. She roars and grabs Scotsman and his wheelchair trying to crush him and gathers enough of the water of the pit to form massive aqua sphere that she lets drop down onto the platform! The heroes get flooded and some of them, like Ashi, CC. Timmy, Anais, Wulf, and Mr. Krabs start slipping off. But they use their resources to help. They use their claws and swords, and Anais holds onto Wulf against his back hanging right off the edge of the surface!

 **Alt. Anais** getting wet: Hang on, baby!

Wulf gets up and tosses Anais at Malachite. Anais rockets into her face, throwing a rocket punch into her nose gem to stun her again. Her water based attacks spawn in and out of control, sprouting around the platform, forming a practical waterfall from the ceiling columns on the sides. However, she still persists and keeps the heroes down with her flood water while still squeezing Scotsman. Pallasite has Momo exhausted after lunging her staff several times at her and failing. And Sugilite overpowers Flora and Penny, taking her flail again and tossing it at Jimmy. He gets pushed out the way by Danny, who takes the severe blow to his side. Goddard tries to sever the chains holding the weapon together, but Sugilite grabs him. Jimmy shoots at her arm to get her to let go of his robot dog, which she does. Only to get kicked away a second afterward. Goddard, along with Bobert and Future Bobert fire down on Sugilite, until she lets out a distinct monstrous roar followed by an upward punch to both Boberts with her left arms. Jimmy looks on at Goddard still shooting plasma bolts at the titan and occasionally getting closer to try and ram into her gem on her breasts. But the next time he does, she immediately takes her gauntlet spawned on her left arm, still raised in the air from her previous attack, and lunges straight into Goddard, punching him deep into the floor with a distinct metallic "CRRSHK" sound! Jimmy, horrified at the sight, runs over to the crater's edge before being blasted away by a tidal wave from Malachite!

 **Jimmy** being flushed away: AGH!

 **Spongebob** running over to Jimmy: JIMMY!

Pallasite shoots Spongebob away from Jimmy and into Rose, who was busy trying to fight Stevonnie again. While she's distracted, Stevonnie beats Rose's cheeks with her shield two times with a hard bass coming from them. Fallen, Rose puts her own shield in front of her and Spongebob just before they both can meet their end by Stevonnie's sword. When suddenly, the flood waters stop streaming across the arena and instead flow up to the ceiling with hurricane force. Danny, beaten from Sugilite, looks up at the light from the top barely seeing a hole in reality open up before closing. A huge fireball blasts through the waves into Malachite taking her completely down on her right side with a heavy blow to her cheek! Sugilite attempts to strike her signature weapon at the energy entity as it gets closer to her. But the flail is used against her as the entity grabs it by the chains using it to fling it back at her jaw! She collapses to her back in sheer confusion while losing her shades looking in all directions for the energy being.

 **Gumball** : Woah…

 **CC. Timmy:** What is that..?!

The purple and blue, flaming figure stops in the air and catches Stevonnie and Pallasite's attention away from their opponents, slowly dimming its aura until it reveals itself to everyone as the new and improved, XJ-Ultimate. Jenny, now with a thin wingspan, dark blue and red color scheme with flame designs on her legs colored with light blue highlights. Her forearms, legs, and feet have a transparent metal shading her inner mechanics. Her wrists now have blue gauntlets and a bulky, yet fluid style to them. Baffled, Sugilite and the other fusions gaze at the android in utter surprise.

 **Jenny** : You're not so tough when your flail is used against ya, huh?

 **Spongebob** : JENNY! You're back! I can't believe you're back!

 **Jimmy** : Why didn't you come out before? And how'd you get here?

 **Jenny** : Dreaming. Repair cycles are like instant comas to me. Plus I went to the altar like Sandy said and I ended up here. Let's do this.

Jenny's wings activate again boosting her forward to the super fusion in front of her. Angered by her return, Sugilite hops back on her feet and swings her flail again; this time flowing with bits of code from its swing. Before she could bash her with it, Jenny uppercuts her chin! She lands and darts like roller blades with her dash boots to the back of the giant's leg slashing it with her energy blades. Sugilite falls to one knee in pain not being able to see the move coming. Then Jenny gets to the front of her again, hops up and shoots her with a heavy double cannon. Sugilite attempts to swing her flail gauntlet at Jenny by lunging it, but Jenny kicks it back down like a paddle ball hitting the fusion in the face! Pallasite leaps and swirls like a torpedo towards Jenny as she hovers in the air, but Jenny activates two bass speakers playing an extremely loud wale hard enough to disorient the tall fusion and lose her sights. Jenny grabs her by her hair and spin tosses her back to the floor where she backflips step by step followed by a neat side twirl. Jenny gets down and gets kicked in the forehead. But she barely flinches. When the kick comes back around, Jenny grabs her leg spinning her back and forth until she slams Pallasite directly face first into the floor, an unconscious Pearl and Peridot to defuse. Next, Jenny shoots into Malachite, dashing to grab Scotsman from her and set him back down where it's safe.

 **Jenny** : Hi Scotty! (Jets off)

 **Scotsman** saluting: Hi, Jenny!

Bimm almost gets the sword against a fallen rock on the floor near the edge of the constantly moving platform, but another explosion goes off and the floor collapses in on itself, causing her to lose the sword as it scoots to the very edge and hits another rock that knocks it off the platform! Bimm simply lets her head plop to the cold floor face first. However, just seconds later, someone from underneath the edge slowly lifts the blade to her with one hand. Bimm lifts herself up and quickly grabs the weapon, looking at the person who gave it to her. It's Simone hovering in the air, though she's barely visible and her right arm is the only thing able to interact with the landscape.

 **Bimm** grabbing the sword: (Sighs) Thanks, Simone. That was a close one. But why didn't you stop it before?

 **Ghost Simone:** Cause I thought it was funny.

 **Jenny** flying to Bimm: You got something?

 **Bimm** : Yes. Wait… Weren't you-

 **Jenny** : Dead? Kind of. But, I'm all better now. What's that do? It looks important.

 **Bimm** : It's a sword with an antivirus installed. Ms. Wakeman…

Bimm freezes and looks up at Jenny with a frown channeling over to Jenny's feelings. Deep down, she could already tell her mother had tragically gave her life to make everyone's last hope. But she wouldn't want her to stop the fight over her.

 **Bimm** : I'm...sorry…

 **Jenny** stroking Bimm's hair: It's ok. I understand. We'll make sure my Mom's work doesn't go in vain.

Jenny receives the Antisword, scanning its material and antivirus program to recognize Nora's schematics. When uploaded onto her weapon processor, Jenny's eyes flash blue then back to normal before the transparency on her frame starts to light up with pure purple energy across her body's highlights, causing her slight discomfort.

 **Jenny:** Nngh…! I can't copy the program. But I've got some of its power uploaded. Follow me! (Jets away)

 **Bimm** still stationary: ...So um… Should we do something, or, do you think she's got this?

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah. Honestly, Imma let her do it, cause she ain't been here in forever.

Jenny boosts near Malachite, who uses the water on her back to form long spanning wings to propel herself in the air. She gets high enough that she nearly reaches the ceiling, performing a spin dash while spawning a crash helmet on her head at high velocity towards Jenny! XJ-Ultimate, however, wears a consistent scowl and puts herself on brakes in the middle of her flight, taking both fists and rocketing them into Malachite's nose, immediately poofing Jasper and Lapis from each other! Sugilite catches Jenny's leg followed by her slamming her to the floor with a heavy punch soon after. But Jenny calmly gets back up and catches the next punch from her lower arm while gaining stress from the pressure.

 **Jenny** : I might still have trouble with this one.

 **Jimmy** : Don't worry, Jenny. (Runs over to fist crater) Keep em busy!

 **Cindy** : Wait, where're you going?!

 **Jimmy** : Not gonna let my dog die!

Jimmy returns to the crater Sugilite made with Goddard's scattered parts inside. Normally, this would mean he can magnetically put himself back together. But after shifting through his electronics, he sees his dog's miniature processor chap labeled with a Neutron atom detached from his broken cranium. After shutting his eyes and bowing for a few seconds, Jimmy takes Goddard's central processor, his brain, and puts it into a hidden slot within the back of his Shrink Ray.

 **Jimmy** : This is gonna be risky, but let's give it a try boy!

Jimmy turns his ray gun's setting from stun to kill with the extra setting of, "Advanced Force." With it activated from a push of a button, Jimmy's body strains from a crawling red pattern across his skin as an aura flows around him.

 **Jimmy** charging up with a red aura: Power building…! Batteries to power..! Turbines to speed..!

Jenny uses her arms to guard Sugilite's punches pushing her back until she notices Jimmy's boost in IQ and power. She hops out of the way letting Jimmy rocket into the fusion with a loud...

 **Jimmy** : LIFT OFF!

Jimmy's headbutt with his entire body pushes Sugilite up to the ceiling light with the red aura blazing behind him. She loses her flail on the way up. But she still keeps her fusion stable and slams Jimmy back down with her upper arms. She lands right in front of him taking her two lower arms and strangling the boy genius.

 **Sugilite** : Nice try, big head. But I thought I told ya I'm smarter than- (Gets head squished by flail) YUGH..?! (Poofs)

Both Amethyst and Garnet defuse and land on the floor exhausted underneath Jenny still holding their combined gauntlets on a rope.

 **Jenny** : Yeah? Well, we're smarter.

The weapon in Jenny's hand dissipates into code, and Jenny immediately makes a dash for Stevonnie. Stevonnie keeps attacking Rose until Jenny intervenes by kicking her shield away and shattering it at once. Jenny spawns two blue beam sabers from her wrist gauntlets, slashing both at Stevonnie who blocks each strike as they become more forceful and harder to avoid. Jenny first slashes, then chops, then lunges until Stevonnie loses her sword and gets impaled with both sabers. From Jenny's splitting motion, both Steven and Connie separate from each other; both unconscious from the battle.

 **Jenny** : Phew… Tell me that was all of them, Rose.

 **Rose** : It was. But I want you to be more careful next time! They're humans!

 **Jenny** : Oh… (Scratches back of her head and blushes nervously) I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away.

 **Danny** : A little carried away?! You've just taken out the strongest guys we've had to deal with thus far!

 **CC. Timmy** : I'm just surprised Phoebe and Sandy could provide you with all that power and speed!

 **Phoebe** : I might've taken a few pages from Ashi before I left the Toon Force…

 **Ashi:** Well that makes me feel special.

 **Carl** : Um, guys, why are they fizzling like a computer?

 **Rose** turning to Steven: Huh…?

Steven's body begins to rattle until its gem shines and beams to the ceiling light along with the other gems like a beacon. Suddenly, a white light explodes across the arena, engulfing everyone and everything until it clears, revealing a flaming void as the arena is broken into segments of itself holding the heroes in the gravity well; looking as though they're falling in an endless fiery pit. For some, Jenny has an energy platform generated from her gauntlets to support them.

 **Timmy** : Woah… Thanks, Jenny.

 **Jenny** flying: No problem!

 **Sadie** : ...What just happened..?!

 **Rose** : I don't know… I don't see the gems anywhere. Not even Steven!

 **Sam:** Uh oh… You think the Toon Goddess must've got em?

 **Rose:** No, I don't think so. If she did, I get the feeling we would've seen her by now.

 **Spongebob** pointing down into the pit: Then...what's that beneath us..?!

Spongebob points down the edge of the floor into the flame pit where a massive figure begins to rise up to the group slowly detailing its colossal form at over a thousand feet. Her body is a menacing dark grey; skin like metal and stone. The highlights of it are both red and purple across its sprawling arms. Its forearms are too large for the naked eye to see in the front, so much you'd have to look behind you to see the end of them and the dark grey sword in its right hand. Its stomach and chest have been replaced by a large glowing and pulsing red ball. The giant has two distinct heads as sharp shoulders; a yellow square-looking one on the left, and a blue smooth and round one on the right. But the center, likely her hair, is shaped entirely like a glowing white star. Its face is split as though there's two in one; each with two red beading eyes. But her mouth is completely void and replaced with glowing lines. Behind her as she hunches forward, a white halo representing such divinity appears and expands across the flaming void, and the creature sprouts its 8 slimmer arms down its sides.

 **Timmy and Gumball:** ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

 **Bimm** : Oh, my, God…

 **Bimm, Spongebob, Squidward, and Sam:** What is THAT?!

 **Jack** : It's massive!

 **Rose** : I-it's...Obsidian! No. A more corrupt version of it! ...I get the feeling even my fellow diamonds are in there somewhere...

 **Peridot** : No, no, NO! I can't get any reading on it for any weaknesses! I've never even witnessed it before in my timeline! We are dead! TOTALLY DEAD!

 **Jasper** paling her fists: Not if I've got anything to say about it!

 **Ghost Simone:** The Cheeto's right! We made it this far! Let's just keep movin' and figure out the rest!

 **Jimmy** : R-right! Rose, you know fusion better than any of us here. Take the lead!

 **Rose:** …

 **Jimmy** : Rose..?

 **Rose** : I've fought a million of my own people. I've argued with my Diamonds. But this…

 **Spongebob** : It's ok! We'll think of something with you!

The giant Obsidian takes the upper level of its multiple arms on its side to attempt to swat the heroes off their platform. But Jenny and Flora push into them trying to hold them off. However, the palms are far stronger and blow them away. Flora falls into the pit far out of Jenny's reach into the flames, seemingly disappearing at the bottom.

 **Scotsman** : FLORA!

From underneath the Titan, Flora climbs her way back up on her feet while using her sword as a grapple hook against Obsidian's legs towards her waist!

 **Flora** : I'm alright! Figure somethin' out about this already!

The monster's four eyes fire narrow red lasers on the platforms where Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob are! Jimmy flies away, but Danny grabs Spongebob and Timmy and goes intangible with them. One of Obsidian's lower fists slams down on the surface, prompting Momo to hop on and lunge into its wrist. However, her rock solid like stone, only being punctured ever slightly by a few inches. More laser beams travel across the fire pit trying to shoot the team down. Peridot herself jumps into Sadie's arms after nearly getting blasted away. Future Timmy jumps off his floating mound and onto the second row of arms on the left, taking his staff and lunging it's electric end into it. Yet, like Momo, little damage is inflicted. Jenny, Bobert, and future Bobert shoot their heavy cannons near the massive red orb at its center just barely denting its thick material. All of a sudden, the creature warps itself along with those holding onto it to an unknown place.

 **Sadie** : What the..?!

 **Jenny** : My sediments exactly!

Super Obsidian rematerializes with those against it far from the falling platforms to a spot where everyone can see its long dark sword and its tip.

 **Spongebob** : Uh oh…

Fastly, the colossal fusion lunges her sword from far away where Spongebob is, prompting him to hop away and use his bubble wand to make a torpedo into the titan's right wrist where the sword is. Again, nothing happens. But with extra firepower from Danny's ecto rays and Dani's quick kicks, plus a beam from Sam's wrist gun, it leaves a scratch in it. The arm slides back with the sword and one of its lower arms smacks the three down.

 **Sam** falling: AAAAAAAAGH!

Danny flies over to Sam and catches her while Dani recovers and keeps firing at the giant. Obsidian uses its left lower arm to slam down on Gumball, Richard, Future Anais, Wulf, and Penny, completely engulfing them in smoke. And she slowly turns back to Timmy, AJ, Wanda, and Chester, opening its third mouth to spit molten lava down on their end.

 **AJ** backing up: Woah!

The lava continues to pour and Obsidian prepares to swipe its sword into those in front of it. But suddenly, one of its hands it used to crush Gumball with rises. Both Richard and Wulf have it lifted while struggling to sustain its weight. Penball emerges and jets from between its fingers and lays fire on the creature's abdomen and face. Jenny backs them up by launching two large missiles from her back rocket barrels. These attacks distract Obsidian long enough before an idea finally comes to Rose's mind.

 **Rose** : ...Ok. I think I have an idea on how to beat them now. Bimm, I'm going to need the Antisword. Simone, Dani, Sadie, I'll need you too. We're going on a fantastic voyage!

 **Dani** : Don't worry, Rose! Squirt Squad's on it!

Bimm tosses the Antisword over to Rose, and she and the other three girls make a run across their platform to the center of Super Obsidian while her red gem is exposed.

 **Danny** : Ok… I think they're crazy. But crazy has never not helped us before! (Points up to Obsidian's face) Advance the attack!

 **Penball** rapidly shooting at Obsidian's eyes: Already on it, chief!

The giant faces Penball and lifts her largest left arm at them. Though she misses, Penball is still knocked off balance and falls onto the surface of the limb. They try creating an energy sword over their hands to drill into the material. No good. Even at their strongest state, neither Gumball nor Penny can even dent it. Their beams simply burn and leave nothing but a scorch mark on her. Wulf then tries biting one of her finger tips, which hurts his fangs on contact. Richard does the same, but the same result occurs to him as well.

 **Richard** : OUCH! This is why I don't like hard toast! (Gets plucked by smaller fingers) AGH!

 **Penball** : DAD! (Gets blasted by heat beams) GUGH!

Super Obsidian keeps shooting eye beams slowly at everyone while distracted enough for Rose, Sadie, Dani, and Simone to reach the center of her.

 **Rose** : Alright. We're here now. Grab on, Sadie. You know Steven just as much as I.

 **Sadie** : Um...sure..?

 **Rose** : Dani, Simone, prepare to overshadow the orb at the center!

 **Dani** : Hey now, wait a sec. If we do that, won't we get corrupted too?

 **Rose** bracing herself: No time to think! Just do it!

 **Ghost Simone** : Now you talkin'! (Jets forward with a rocket punch) All for one an' one for-

Simone phases straight into the red orb, followed by Dani, Rose, and Sadie together at once. Confused, Obsidian stops shooting and briefly glances her chest before focusing back on the heroes falling with her in the flame pit.

 **Jenny** hovering in place by Obsidian's star: Let's hope they know what they're doing. If we can't beat this thing, nothing will…

 _End of Chapter 22_


	24. Chapter 23

After fusing with Super Obsidian, Pink Diamond, Sadie, Simone (now appearing in a black haze with hollow white eyes), and Dani Phantom all materialize digitally in a pitch black void in front of a levitating red orb.

 **Glitchy Simone** : Hey, nice do, Rosie.

 **Pink Diamond:** Huh..? (Looks at hands and feet) Oh no..! This isn't me! This is Pink! My old body!

 **Dani:** Old body?

 **Pink Diamond:** Remember I used to be Pink Diamond before turning into Rose Quartz?

 **Sadie:** Wait, really?! I thought you were shattered from what I heard!

 **Pink Diamond:** No, no. I was faking it.

 **Sadie** shocked with her hands out: ...WHYYYYYYYY...?!

 **Pink Diamond:** ...Um...I was bored..?

 **Sadie** : ...And?

 **Pink Diamond:** I DUNNO! Ok? I was bored and I liked living on Earth. It was beautiful!

 **Sadie** : But you've started a war against your own people! Steven and the Gems worshipped you! Why, every other day I'd hear them talk about how great you were! (Grabs Pink's arms and shakes) How could do that?!

 **Pink Diamond** sweating **:** Um...

 **Dani** : She'll explain later, Sadie. We'd better use the Antisword on that thing over there, or we're toast!

 **Pink Diamond** lifting the Antisword: Ok… (Runs forward) Let's go ladies!

 **Rumbling Voice** : YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, PINK!

 **Pink Diamond** holds sword near breasts quickly **:** Wha…? My Diamonds..?

In a flash, spawning from the orb now emitting a fiery red aura, three oily dark figures large and small shift from side to side until they all line up side by side. Blue and Yellow Diamond, distinguished by shape, are standing rather ominously on either side with White Diamond, represented by her hair shaped like a glowing star, is standing tall above the orb much larger in height than the rest of the already titanic Diamond sisters.

 **Dani** : Giantesses… Oh no…

 **White Diamond:** Hello, Pink Diamond. It is so good to see you by our side again.

 **Pink Diamond:** I'm not by your side like this, Mother! I just want to rescue you and Stev-

 **The Diamonds and the orb:** He's GOOOOOOOONE!

 **Sadie:** That's not true! We just fought him a second ago! Show him!

 **Yellow Diamond** : You're missing the point. The innocent little brat who complains about everything is long gone. What's left is controlling the fusion and the gems as we speak.

 **Pink Diamond:** You mean… They're the ones attacking our team..?

 **Glitchy Simone:** The virus is probably makin' em do that.

 **Blue Diamond:** Not entirely…

 **White Diamond:** The Toon God really made quite a number of arguments on why we do what do. Not just us, but all the enlightened.

 **Pink Diamond:** Well if they're listening, Steven Universe, this is not how your story ends. You still have so much good left in you that cannot possibly be left to waste! You're a hero. Not a slave to the virus! None of you are!

 **All the Diamonds:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Super Obsidian** on the outside: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Prepares a lunge with her sword)

 **Jimmy** flying around: Sword incoming!

 **Timmy** : Yeah, I think we can see that!

The titan lunges her sword in her right hand from afar slicing right into the large chunk of floating concrete as Timmy, Jimmy, AJ, Chester, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen barely evade the debris! Nearby, Peridot is shielded by Jasper from the falling rocks coming from the sides of the attack.

 **Peridot** covering her hair: I sure hope those clods know what they're doing!

 **Jasper:** I hope so too, Triangledot! (Picks up Peridot by the hair)

 **Peridot** : Wait, what're you- (Gets thrown) DOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Peridot lands flat on Obsidian's stomach where all 6 of her lower arms are still moving.

 **Jasper** : Do your gravity thing!

 **Peridot** unflattening her face: Huh..?

Super Obsidian's middle two arms grab Peridot and lift her until she's at eye-level with the creature who prepares to open its second mouth to spray her with molten lava.

 **Peridot** with her eyes popping out **:** AGH! Panicking! PANICKING!

Without thinking, Peridot's metal-bending abilities get amplified to the point where the palms holding her are forced to let go and physically contort themselves. She falls to the pit but is caught by a spinning Jasper on her way onto the fusion's legs.

 **Jasper** : Cool trick! Do it again!

 **Peridot** turning greener: I don't wanna... (Lowers head) Ugh...

Back in the fusion, Sadie grits her teeth and balls her fists ready to shout.

 **Sadie** : You do this, all those innocent people out there die!

 **Yellow Diamond** : Frankly, that's never bothered us before.

 **Pink Diamond:** And that's exactly what makes us evil, my Diamonds! We're hurting people for the sake of our own race!

 **Glitchy Simone:** Yeah! It's just evil on all accounts!

 **White Diamond:** Really? And who's more evil than either of us? Surely the Syndicate and the Toon God by now have done their fair share of damage. But so have you, Pink.

 **Pink Diamond:** What are you talking about?

 **Blue Diamond:** You should know! All this time you were playing both sides of a war you've began to stray from your own responsibilities as a Diamond! Yes, White has her flaws. But your actions for addressing them were far more malicious than anything we could have done in a million years!

 **Yellow Diamond:** And all because you were bored… Pink, if you had really wanted to prove a point to any one of us, you'd be better off shattering yourself for real!

 **Pink Diamond** getting teary eyed **:** THAT'S ENOUGH! I only did what I did to save the Earth. I never wanted to kill anyone!

 **Yellow Diamond:** That's what the writers said.

 **Pink Diamond:** Ok, I stand corrected. But the point is, I still did it all for you. What was I supposed to do when no one would listen to me as this...this brat?!

 **White Diamond:** Oh please. At the end of the day, all you really wanted to do was get with your sisters and myself. But your plans were so malicious, you may as well be called "Rose the Destroyer."

 **Dani** : But how could you blame her for your troubles if she hasn't done anything?

 **Blue Diamond:** What..?

 **Glitchy Simone** : Hey yeah. This fatty was from another timeline. Kinda like this, yeah. But she never had the chance to do anythin'. She just turned into Rose an' that's it!

 **Pink Diamond:** Yes! That's right! (Turns to Simone) ...HEY!

 **Yellow Diamond:** A clever argument. But that still doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong. You still turned into Rose Quartz and likely would've done the same thing our's had.

 **Pink Diamond:** …(Sighs) Ok. Yes… You're right. I would have.

 **White Diamond:** And that is why you've failed as a Diamond, and as a mother.

 **Dani** : But she improved.

 **White Diamond** : Hm..?

 **Yellow Diamond:** Oh what is it now?

Obsidian continues to shoot lasers at the heroes from afar. But instead of lunging from a distance, she spreads her arms out as the halo behind her rises enough for the center of it to shine down on everyone.

 **Spongebob** : Oooh… Sparkly!

 **Sam** : That's no pretty light show…

The white rays of light shines a red beam down at one of the large hovering mounds holding Jack, Squidward, Scotsman, Sam, Ashi, and Bimm.

 **Sam** : It's a targeting beacon!

The halo shoots down the floating floor with everyone on it with a wide infrared beam of light! But to their surprise, Danny, Jimmy, and Jenny were able to catch those on top just in time and take them to another chunk of the broken arena.

 **Sam** : Phew…! Thanks hu… BEHIND YOU!\

 **Danny** turning around: Wha..?

Super Obsidian thrusts her fist toward the platform aiming for Danny, but is only able to smash into his side! He is knocked out of his ghost form and sent hurtling far from everyone into the fires below. Fortunately, Bimm uses her Yarn Magisword to grapple Danny's leg from above.

 **Danny** : Ugh… Thanks Bimm! You're a lifesaver!

 **Bimm** : I am..?

 **Danny** going ghost: Absolutely! (Holds cables) And I think you've just given me an idea. (Spawns Ecto Yarn Magisword) Future Timmy, catch!

Danny tosses his Magisword in a straight path over to Future Timmy still holding onto one of Super Obsidian's lower arms. He catches it and quickly follows Danny's plan without a word. He uses it like a grapple hook taking each cable and swinging across 4 of the titan's arms beneath the top four. Danny eventually tosses another sword to Momo for her to do the same. Obsidian attempts to strike the two heroes down with her unarmed left palm like a fly swatter. But immediately, she takes multiple rapid fire shots on the left of her face collectively from AJ, Chester, Carl, and Sheen shooting with Bobert and Future Bobert's machine turrets.

 **Sheen** : Stay away, you big grey creature!

 **Carl** : Yeah! (Puts fingers together) Please..?

The giant raises its palm above the boys preparing to shoot them down as the heat from it generates a red light. Luckily, Danny and Jimmy get underneath it and freeze the light with their freeze abilities; Jimmy himself using his Freeze Ray, now amplified by his upgrade from Goddard. At the same time, Obsidian's right arm with the sword is caught by a multitude of warm green threads unable to move past a simple flinch. She tries blasting it away, but Jenny comes over to her face and uses her ice beams on all four of her eyes and extra mouth layer.

 **Jenny** : Com'on guys… We can't keep this up for much longer..!

Back inside, Dani continues to defend Rose like a trial. This time, instead of mentioning anything she did as a Gem, she talks about the things she's done on the Toon Force, taken all the way back to 5 years earlier following the Syndicate's defeat.

…

Following a brief trial, Jimmy and co. return to the Toon Force H.Q., by this point still in a state of disrepair since the Battle of Jump City.

 **Jimmy:** Well, that court case was short. But I'm just happy I finished my time for insurance fraud.

 **Cindy** : Now you can pay Carl and Sheen for health insurance too.

 **Jimmy** : What about you, Rose? I thought you said you did a couple of bad things yourself.

 **Rose** fiddling with her hair: …Yeeeeah...So...I might've done a lot of bad things that could potentially label me as 'evil'.

 **Nicole** : How bad?

 **Rose** : So, I had a human zoo-

 **Sam** : Nope!

 **Danny** : Na-ah!

 **Alt. Anais:** Even I'm not that cruel!

 **Rose** : Aw, come on guys! Earthlings are so interesting!

 **Sam** : But we're people too!

Rose with a blank face: …Oh.

 **Alt. Anais:** Well, hey, listen. We've all acknowledged our faults. All we gotta do is fix em'. Right Jimbo?

 **Jimmy** : Right.

 **Rose** : How can I possibly fix something I can't go back to?

 **Nicole** : You just don't make the same mistake again. That's all any of us can really do.

 **Alt. Anais** nodding: Mhm.

 **Rose** : Well… What can I do going forward? All I've seen you guys do is fight.

 **Cattus** dropping in from the ceiling: I have an idea!

 **Danny** : Woah! Were you just hanging from the ceiling?!

Following the meeting, Rose spends time learning how to cook and make a wide variety of gardens across Retroville and Lyvsheria. When Hali and Gumball go to school in Amity Park, Rose and Nicole give them their lunch. At times when people of other worlds argue over the ethics of the Toon Force, Rose is the one to calm the situation and the voice of reason. Or in times where a battle was hard fought, such as Vambre Prohyas in most critical conditions one day, Rose was the one to heal and comfort them to the best of her ability. Much like how Steven always envisioned her to be.

...

 **Dani** : Since then, she's been cooking for us, healing us, learning with us, even got promoted to a council member. She's practically everyone's Mom. Naive, but a Mom. We can't possibly live without her.

Pink blushes and barely cracks a smile, slowly turning back into Rose Quartz as a result.

 **Pink Diamond** shifting into Rose: Dani… (Wipes away tears and continues to grin) You didn't have to say that… I knew was acting like a child. Mentally I was. But I think I know a lot better now. It's just...different events I guess...

 **Sadie** : Steven and Greg always saw you like a hero and a Mom too. Just in your case you were someone else's. Sorry for yelling at you.

 **Rose** : No Sadie. You were right. I've made one too many mistakes before. But, all I really want to do is make things right, even if I can't go back to change it. (Turns back to Diamonds and red orb) ...Steven...I'm sorry. I know I'm not the Mother you thought I was, and I've done a ton of things to hurt you and our family. And even though I come from a different timeline, I still love you. I love you all. You're the hotdog to my bread.

 **Glitchy Simone** : ...Okaay. Might wanna rephrase that, chief. I'm gettin' conflictin' vibes here.

 **Rose:** Not now, Squirt Squad.

 **White Diamond** : And you think you can be forgiven for all you've done just because of a few good deeds in a flashback sequence?

 **Rose** : I'm not saying you need to forgive me. I'm saying you should let me do something to prevent something worse from happening again. Please...

 **Steven's Voice:** ...Mom… I… I…

 **Rose and Sadie:** …?

 **The Diamonds and the orb:** We're NEVER letting you see to anything! NOT YOU!

White Diamond angrily fires down a white beam of light at the four girls, separating them from one another, while on the outside, Super Obsidian roars horrifically as she tears through the threads holding her down! The fires blaze even higher than before, and hot pink and blue flames sprout from the creature's highlights and eyes!

 **Super Obsidian** : Ỳ̵̡̲̯̹̦̔̓̐̀̈́̎̕͝Ò̶̘̩̭̱͔̮̭͔̬̉̓̈́͝Ư̷̡̮͙̺̳̯̈̌̃͊̈̚ ̷̗̗̲͠O̴̼̻̥͍͙̓̌̂̏̀͘Ǘ̸̹̆̚Ţ̵̡̤̦͖͚̼̉͛̃̓̅̕D̴͈̣̐̈Ȧ̴̢͇̾̂̚͝T̷̥̦̭͓͈̞̙̱͇́̒͆̎͌̚͝E̷͎̘̰͚͗̄̊́̏̊̚D̵͙̟̥̘̖̊̄̉̒͋͒̏̚͠ ̶̢͈̫̹̬͎̮͒̑̾̑̏́̎̋̏Ŕ̶͉̦͖̳̖̬͇͖̙̃̽Ě̸̮̙̼̼̘͉͆̒̂̌̚ͅḺ̷͙̭͕̼̒̀̎̃̒̑͌̇͝Į̶͇͙̏ͅĆ̶̗͍̘̗̖̎̄̀̾̀͌̓́Ş̵͙͊͗̈̋̓̃͜ͅ!̶͇̇͑̊͆̀͆͌̅ͅ

Furious, Super Obsidian fires four large red beams down in front of her without really hitting anyone on either floor, yet still causing severe damage!

 **Spongebob:** Outdated..? That's enough cartoon junk outta you, corrupted or not! (Spawns bubble torpedo with bubble wand) BUBBLE POWER!

The bubble torpedo gains enough speed to slam right into Super Obsidian's abdomen. This time, causing the creature to jut backwards with a small but loud grunt! She teleports several feet behind to get better distance from the Toon Force.

 **Timmy** : Did she just grunt?

 **Jimmy** : Yeah. Which means, the antivirus must be working! Everyone, keep shooting!

Jenny jets into Obsidian's face with a rocket kick to the side, causing the fusion to sway to the left! Flora, excited, raises both her sword and shield and begins to run from the platform to the giant with her father in his wheelchair. She spin tosses Scotsman who lunges his sword deep into the titan's kneecap, forcing her to try and swing him off. But Flora joins in and slices into one of the 6 arms on the monster's sides. Now even more angry, Obsidian fires a distinct ball of energy from her second mouth to the sky, which shoots a barrage of mini fireballs down like hailfire! Ashi hops from side to side running to the edge of the floor avoiding the explosions. When at the end, she leaps to the titan's sword, still sprinting on its side while its flipped over. Seeing this, Obsidian fires two large lasers from her eyes at her own weapon trying to burn Ashi. But she reaches her hand and throws a massive kick to her thumb! This hurts her enough to knock the sword out of her grasp when she accidentally drops it into the fires below. Back in her mind, however, the Diamonds keep the 4 heroes back with their special powers. Blue generates an energy construct that shoots a multitude of lasers at Dani enough for at least one of them to pin her to the floor. Rose shields and Yellow shoots a lightning beam from her palm. With the shield gained from Steven, Sadie joins in and blocks the attack as well. In preparation, she grabs her electrostaff and lunges it at the bolt once she lowers her defense. This time, the weapon is given even more power than it previously had, giving Simone enough time to fly over to Yellow's face and throw a punch to her cheek, knocking her down! Blue Diamond generates multiple constructs in various shapes that blast at Simone like projectiles in a straight path. She jumps through a loop, then strafes from a triangle, then twirls in a tight octagon until she reaches Blue's face and prepares to grasp her gem on her breasts. But before she could engage, White shoots her down with an intense bright light from her eyes intended to corrupt her! Though normally it only affects gems, thanks to the virus, it begins to glitch Simone's already distorted body. Luckily, she perserviers and gives the diamond a stern scowl. Dani recovers and shoots a small beam at White's arm swaying her from her own attack. Blue attempts to intervene, but Dani keeps her away using a massive warm green shield wall. Both she and Yellow start punching the barrier furiously.

 **Dani** : GO! GO!

Simone seizes the opportunity by throwing a punch at White Diamond, who retaliates by shooting more beams failing to bring the short one down as she darts around her. With the giantess distracted, Sadie electrifies her staff and shoots a yellow and blue lighting bolt at her, bringing her down to her butt! Again, Sadie generates lightning, but this time, she summons enough from above to shoot down on the diamond pinning her to the floor! Rose gets out the Antisword. And though Yellow and Blue Diamond eventually break through the shield, they fail to keep Rose from lunging the sword into the red orb at the center of the black chamber! Suddenly, rays of white light pierce the material from the inside, cracking the surface of it until it abruptly explodes and engulfs the area pure light! Outside, Super Obsidian pushes the attack the Toon Force and nearly succeeds at swatting some of them away. But as she grabs Jasper, CC. Timmy, Courage, Bobert, and Alt. Anais, the joints of her fingers to the rest on her body start to shine. She lets go of everyone, and anyone still on her body hop off to a safe platform. Super Obsidian falls back several more feet away unable to move. Instead, she continues to shine brighter until the entirety of the being is covered entirely by light and explodes into a huge ray that takes up all of the surrounding area! Everyone inside shield their eyes. Gumball himself holds Penny tight by his side until the rays dim around them. The two open their eyes finding themselves back on the floor of the altar standing next to Momo and Bimm who are equally confused. Richard helps Wulf stand up after Wulf curled himself into a ball protecting Anais. Spongebob notices that parts of Super Obsidian, such as her massive arms and her torso have been shrunk down to the size of the columns in the room and are scattered and distorted. Some parts even glitching and dematerializing. But at the end of the altar at the stage lay the Crystal Gems and the three Diamonds, all unconscious and losing their black virus auras. Rose stands in front of them with Sadie, Simone, and Dani by her side, and the Antisword still in-hand and fully charged.

 **Timmy** : Woah… Talk about a fortunate turn of events.

 **Scotsman** getting himself back in his wheelchair: What happened?! I thought I was doin' ourselves a favor gettin' on that monster's kneecaps!

 **Jimmy** : It seems the fight we've endured was but a computer simulation manifested by the virus. Much like when Sheen and I once entered a video game.

 **Danny** getting up scratching his forehead: A realistic one at that…

 **Bimm** : Are you ok, Simone?

 **Ghost Simone:** Oh yeah! Just got done punchin' two giant ladies in the face!

 **Dani** : Dude…

 **Ghost Simone:** What..? We had to do that.

Sadie steps closer to Steven as he regains consciousness and faces her, barely opening his eyes.

 **Sadie** : Hey Steven. Are you ok?

 **Steven** waking up from his damages: Sadie…? Wha...What happened?

 **Lapis** lifting herself: Where are we..?

 **Amethyst** : Why are we?

 **Garnet** : I was unable to predict this.

 **Danny** : We're on another planet far from yours. Or at least what's left of it.

 **Sadie** : I'm just glad you guys turned out ok. We practically got put on trial in your brain while everyone outside were getting their butss whooped.

 **Steven** giggling: Hehe…(Feels eye) Ugh… My eye. It's so blurry in my left eye…

 **Jimmy** : That's likely a side effect of the virus. I'll try my best to repair it.

 **Steven** smiling back at Jimmy: No no. It's ok. I've got healing powers.

 **Jimmy** : Oh. That's convenient.

 **Rose** stepping forward: …

 **Steven** looking up to Rose and shaking: …Mom…?

 **Rose** : Son..?

 **Steven** : Mom… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-

Rose gets on her knees and hugs her crying son tightly in her arms as the other Gems and the Diamonds recover and look on. Even with White Diamond in the vicinity, they all blush at the sight of Steven's reunion with his long lost mother.

 **Rose** : Ssshhh… It's ok Steven. We're all here for you.

 **Steven** : Thanks Mom…

 **White Diamond:** I...I don't understand. I thought you were all perfect. I thought I was perfect..! How can I be a Diamond if I'm so easy to manipulate?!

 **Jack** : If I may be so bold, no one ever is perfect.

 **Sadie** : And, hey, it's ok. Everyone makes mistakes. We live and learn.

 **Yellow Diamond:** Still, that doesn't excuse what we've done before the corruption.

 **Blue Diamond:** But we can make up for them by doing things differently from now on. Even if we don't, really deserve the same thankfulness as others.

 **White Diamond:** (Blushes)

 **Amethyst** : So, now that we've got the sense knocked into us, what's goin' on?

 **Danny** : Someone's been deleting the multiverse with some kind of sentient virus and infected almost everyone to make an army. Including you guys.

 **Glitchy Simone** : We're just lucky we ain't have to use this Magisword on ya's to its fullest!

 **Pearl** : What in heaven is a "Magisword"..?

 **Bimm** : Nothing important.

 **Jimmy** : For now, just know we need to use it on the source of this virus. And we can potentially restore everyone and everything once we get there.

 **Peridot** : Well, where is the thing?

 **Alt. Peridot:** We dunno. Out here somewhere. Honestly, it's been a wild goose-chase trying to find where anything is.

 **Garnet** : We will find it. I've fought with heroes like you before. And I know we can do it if we work together.

 **Jasper** : Dunno what you're talkin' about. I just wanna get back at whoever put me to sleep and gave me this splitting headache!

 **Jimmy** : Really?

 **Steven** : Yep! We're the Crystal Gems after all! We always save the day! Minus the part where we didn't, but you definitely can!

 **Spongebob** : Hey, yeah! (Pats Steven's back) I'm with you, Steven! We'd make a fantastic team against that mean ol' Mawgu and get Nicole and everyone else back! We could be a Crystal Force against the Corrupted!

 **Steven** : I love it! We'll all work together to find a way!

The Toon Force, and the Crystal Gems, even the Diamonds start standing proudly and get excited from the young boy's speech.

 **Steven** raising his fist: And we will wi-

FLASH! A distinct shattering noise goes along with the abrupt blast of light as the entire altar, along with the Grand Palace beside it are quickly bombarded by the halo in the pitch black sky above! us made of lightning rain down onto the city below, taking up the entirety of the Recreational District whilst rapidly shooting at the other locations causing civilians to scramble into a state of panic! More missiles shoot at the shield walls collapsing them to the point where the entire city caves in on itself crushing the subterranean level below! Cartoons from all across the land hurry to the subway station for safety just in the knick of time before one last energy bolt plummets to the middle of the city and completely engulfs the ruins in a fiery cloud turning the skies a blood red and black.

 _End of Chapter 23_


	25. Chapter 24

Spongebob awakens once again laying on the ashy concrete in the soaking purple rain. The skies have turned almost completely blood red. He raises himself; a bit sore in the joints but easy to readjust. Around him, the altar he stood in is almost completely nonexistent, only implying where it used to be with broken pillars and a leftover wall still holding a partially shattered mosaic in it. Parts of the Grand Palace have toppled from top to bottom and lost its coloring. Fires are still burning from under the pile of metal and ruined forestry. Curiously, Spongebob peeks up to the sky again almost forgetting the bright white halo glowing above him. Some of the shine it once had has been blocked off by the smoke billowing from the rest of the wreckage of the surface. Though he can't tell exactly where anything is besides the palace and altar, seemingly alone after the explosion, he calls out "Patrick?! Squidward?!" No response. Perhaps they can't hear him or are in a different area, he thinks.

 **Spongebob** : Mr. Krabs?! Anyone..?!

 **Peridot** somewhere in the distance: Jasper?!

 **Spongebob** : Huh..?

Peridot runs past Spongebob and limps with a bum leg towards Jasper, who's been crushed by a massive chunk of a fallen stone balcony and has undergone a warped blue shade from her cracked gem.

 **Peridot** checking Jasper's gem: Jasper! ...Get up Jasper! You always were the brawn of my brain! Now come on!

 **Jasper** slowly opening her eyes and chuckling a little: ...Dottie. We...had a good run together, did we? Guess we really were meant...to be a team… (Goes limp)

Jasper fades into only her gem and the saddened Peridot cradles it with her arms as heavy rain pours down on her and the other survivors. Behind one of the knocked down pillars, Bimm, with much of her fur and undershirt exposed, rises, still holding the antivirus in her hands and gets startled when Ashi reaches underneath the rubble beneath her.

 **Ashi** reaching out to Bimm: Hey. Can you give me a hand? Please?

Bimm grabs Ashi's hand and lifts her from the ground, brushing each other off.

 **Bimm** : Are you alright?

 **Ashi** : Yeah. Where's Jack?

 **Bimm** pointing over to her right: Over there with… (Notices Jack holding Scotsman's sword)

Ashi and Bimm make their way across thousands of piles of debris from the village and the chamber to the heartbroken Jack, who's praying after his best friend, Scotsman, and his daughter, Flora, were swept away in the blast. All that remains of both are their swords, and Flora's shield.

 **Ashi** : Jack…

 **Jack** with his head bowed: ...I'm sorry. I couldn't save any of you… (Sheds tears)

Behind Jack's end, Gumball frantically runs around in the storm searching for his father and Alt. Anais in the ruins.

 **Gumball** : Anais! Dad!

 **Alt. Anais** in rubble next to Gumball: I'm here. Just a little beat up.

Momo uncovers herself from a large slab on top of her next to her step mother.

 **Momo** : I don't even know how I made it.

 **Gumball** helping Alt. Anais up: We need to find our Dad. In fact, we might have to find just about everyone!

 **Richard** limping over with his arm across his stomach: To think...I probably married the literal Devil and I didn't even know it. Isn't that cool? Hehe. Eeeh…. (Reveals pipe lunged into stomach's side)

 **Gumball and Anais** horrified: OH!

 **Alt. Anais** holding Dad's arm: Easy, Dad. Don't hurt yourself.

 **Gumball** : Yeah. Baby steps. Like you've been doing.

 **Richard** being carried by Gumball and Anais: Ok... But please don't end up like your school nurse. I don't think anything to do with pipes and mechanics are her forte.

CC. Timmy nearby searches for his original and Wanda, but all he finds is her severed wand and Timmy's burnt pink hat.

 **CC. Timmy** : I'm sorry guys. (Turns on wrist communicator) Sandy…?

 **Sandy** on the line: I'm here, Timmy! I still got your folks and Brad right here!

 **CC. Timmy** : Thank God… I need you to find any more survivors. I don't know how much damage that blast had…(Hears static noises) S-sandy? You there..?

Future Timmy pauses when he hears loud clanging noises distant from where he stands. Spongebob in a corner drags an unconscious Squidward onto a broken brick wall and sets him down.

 **Spongebob** : Squidward! Please tell me you're alive. You've gotta tell me! ...Wait. I know what'll work! (Pulls out Krabby Patty from out of nowhere behind him) Smell the Krabby Patty Squidward. Smell it before it gets sog-

Squidward immediately eats the entire krabby patty and rubs his stomach.

 **Squidward** : Oooh yeah… Wait… (Stands up) Spongebob?! What happened? What am I doing here with you?!

 **Spongebob** : Is it ok if I say we might've been bombed?

 **Squidward** : No you barnacle head! We're doomed! (Covers face with hands)

 **Spongebob** : …(Listens to random noise)

 **Squidward** hearing something: ...Did you hear that?

The strange voice chants to Spongebob, asking him "Why" several times.

 **Voice** : Why? Why? Why do you still continue?

 **Spongebob** : What?! (Dodges explosion near he and Squidward)

 **Squidward** ducking: OH NO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! (Runs off)

Spongebob reaching for Squidward: Squidward! (Gets blown away by blast) Woah!

Spongebob runs away frantically through the many narrow ruins of the area, slipping from the water and struggling to see things clearly with the constant rain pour. The disembodied voice he heard keeps laughing at him, mocking him and somehow starting hellish explosions around him as he tries to escape to wherever he can through the warped tunnels of the society. But he soon finds himself trapped in front of an inconvenient brick wall, unable to run anywhere else as fire builds behind him. The Toon Goddess slowly emerges from the blazes and keeps laughing at the poor sponge.

 **Toon Goddess:** AAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Spongebob** : Toon Goddess! What have you done to my friends?!

 **Toon Goddess:** Isn't it obvious? I put them where they belong. In the trashbin like everyone else I've deleted. Soon you will join them, but this time, your death will be permanent!

 **Spongebob** : Then I'll be the one to set em all free!

 **Toon Goddess:** You? Like you even qualify in a million timelines. You're nothing but an annoying, gullible little brat. But, it couldn't be helped for the way you were written. What makes you popular over those who deserve it. Had you not been like that, chances are I might've found you...desirable. The Toon Wars might not have even happened when the star show of them all is just like the rest. Alas, that's not how life goes. It's unfair.

 **Spongebob** : No no no! That's enough talk about me! If I'm a cartoon, that's fine! So long as I made people happy! And even if I was flawed, I still have a shot at fixing it before it's too late! If you're listening, Ms. Watterson, don't worry! We'll have ya out in a jiffy!

 **Toon Goddess:** You really are a dense knucklehead mcspazatron, aren't you? I AM Nicole!

Several bricks and long PVC pipes quickly gravitate and wrap themselves around Spongebob's arms and legs bounding him to the floor for the Toon Goddess to prepare a small black and purple fireball in her left palm. She aims it at Spongebob's nose to his horror just inches away from burning him, when out from the sky, Danny, now completely bare-chested and dirtied, bashes straight into the mad queen's back sending her through the multitude of metal and stone piled from the fallen buildings! Next, Jimmy joins in flying without his jetpack, powered by the energy from his merging with Goddard and the energy from his shrink ray. He shoots a small laser through the bonds on Spongebob freeing him.

 **Jimmy** : Com'on Spongebob! We can't take her alone!

CC. Timmy follows and helps Spongebob back on his feet. The two of them along with Jimmy rummage through the smoldering city pieces when they encounter Danny still standing where the Toon Goddess is recovering from his attack. She's simply shrugging off his punch and wiping her face off from the dirt when she begins to alter the appearance of her clothing, changing it from white to blood red and her skirt now having a yellow underskirt. Her fur changes to a menacing dark purple while her ears get more fuzzy.

 **Danny** : That was one of my sharpest surprise attacks, but she's getting up like it's another Monday!

Jimmy: That's the power of Nicole plus more. I've seen her fight, but according to Gumball, she's much worse when she's at her meanest. Or most extreme. Even Yuki wasn't enough to take her down at times.

 **Spongebob** : So what now, Toon Force?

 **CC. Timmy:** We'll need all the help we can get against her. This Yuki girl was only one fighter. But to have several against her at once?

 **Danny** : There's still a grim chance we'll get slaughtered considering almost none of us on her level.

 **Toon Goddess:** Indeed, Ghost Boy. You think I couldn't hear you? Smell your own fear?

 **Jimmy** : Nicole, we promise we're gonna set you free one way or another!

 **Toon Goddess:** Try hard, Boy Genius. It'll take a lot more than heroic banter to face up against a God. (Levitates and tosses several boulders)

Danny gets in front of everyone and raises an ecto wall in front of them smashing through the debris! Jimmy generates a Burp Cannon through the power from his Shrink Ray to make a loud shockwave to push the wall into the Toon Goddess! Spongebob morphs his body into a spring for Future Timmy to hop on and attempt a diving lunge into the Toon Goddess while she's down. But she immediately de-materializes into pixels based around her colors that reshape behind him. Future Timmy on one knee blocks a quick slash from her energy saber from her wrist using the metal of his electrostaff. She kicks him in the chest back down on his back while Danny grabs the arm with the saber. Spongebob does the same with the other arm, and Jimmy uses his freeze ray to freeze the Toon Goddess in place! With a kick, Future Timmy shatters her into millions of pieces!

 **Spongebob** : ...Wow. That was easy.

 **Toon Goddess** : I wouldn't say so just yet.

 **Spongebob** turning behind him: Wha..?! (Gets kicked away) AAAAAAAAH (Crashes into scrap metal pile)

 **Danny** : Spongebob?! (Gets smacked in the back of the neck) ACK!

Danny lands on his hands and flips over to see two copies of the Toon Goddess standing above him. Jimmy generates a De-Syncronizer Speaker that scrambles the appearances of the duplicates, only to generate 2 more at the same time. Each of them start shooting back at the four Nicktoons with a hugely demonic grin. None of them stand and are continuously pummeled by a barrage of rapid-fire lasers from each of the Goddess until they all combine into one and gravitate Spongebob out of the rubble and squeeze the water out of him! The rain giving him moisture is somehow pushes away from his body like a bubble's around him preventing him from getting any sustenance and causing him to choke. The Toon Goddess then warps Jimmy's gadgets into her hands and burns them into ash instantly from a small flame in her palms. CC. Timmy attempts to chop her down with his staff, but she grabs its tip, headbutts him to the ground and sharpens the other end of the weapon to lob like a spear into Jimmy's left shoulder, pinning him to the concrete wall and broken lights next to him!

 **Jimmy** : ...

Spongebob continues to choke in the air before the Toon Goddess takes a small blue energy blast to the shoulder. She turns back and sees her son, Gumball, standing with his palm stretched out.

 **Toon Goddess:** Gumball! You are a brave one. Even after all the things I've done, you still want to fight me. I've never been more proud to be your Mother.

 **Gumball:** Thanks, but I'm not sure whether I should take that as a complement or threat. I don't even know if you're my Mom or not!

 **Jimmy** : W-wait, Gumball! Your power's still drained from our fight with the Gems!

Gumball ignores it and jets to the Toon Goddess. As soon as he throws a punch, he bounces off and takes falls onto the rainy floor. He gets back up and kicks his former mother in the stomach, but he bounces off again, whereas the Toon Goddess herself remains static for both blows. Gumball quickly gets back on his feet again and rapidly punches the stomach again, but none of his attacks work. He gets tired out and his eyes phase in and out of his black and white colors.

 **Gumball** holding his knees: (Breaths very hard) ...Ok...Can we...Can we take five?

The Toon Goddess lifts her hand and gently smacks Gumball away! Danny comes over with a heavy blow to the face onto her cheek, but the Toon Goddess, though flinching, barely seems phased. Danny gets quickly surprised and his opponent shoots a heat beam from her eyes at Danny's face. Luckily, Danny goes intangible and tries to shift underground, only to have his hair pulled by the Toon Goddess, even though he's nearly invisible.

 **Danny** getting pulled up: !?

The Toon Goddess morphs her right arm into a saber like Jimmy's and stabs Danny through the side of his waist when he attempts to move to his side.

 **Danny** in huge pain: GuAGH..!

The Toon Goddess throws Danny into the ground right where his stab wound is, causing his pupils to disappear! Again, she thrashes his body into several areas around her until she finally tosses him to the side! She levitate him preparing to crush him, but behind her, Jenny, a slightly battered Sadie, and Gaz wearing torn black clothing arrive. Jenny fires a massive red beam into the Toon Goddess who blocks it away from her face with her palm. Sadie comes out from behind Jenny and flings her shield striking the mad mother's face and jutting her head back! Jenny stops firing and rockets herself to deliver a devastating double kick to the villain's abdomen, pushing her into a pile of scorched glass and a broken "Moxy Show" sign creating sparks from the power line. Quickly, the Toon Goddess punches Jenny away, but Gaz dive kicks her in the cheek followed by a heavy kick to the same area of her face!

 **Toon Goddess** stumbling but grinning sadistically: Impressive ladies. Very impressive!

The surface underneath Gaz shoots her up into the air, and the Toon Goddess creates a small portal from the side and above Gaz for her hand to fit in. She punches her into the ground using both warp gates and spawns several more to throw several punches at Sadie and Jenny. Sadie barely guards herself with her shield as it clearly gets dented with every blow. Jenny's knocked back a few spaces but maintains her balance as she prepares an ice beam that freezes the villain's feet to the ground, followed by a concussion missile launcher sending her through more of the ruins behind her until she's nearly buried in it. Jenny ascends with both hands transforming into two electrical nodes for her to summon lightning from the stormy skies and shoot it back down to where the Toon Goddess is. This strike explodes the entire space she's in, but she still stands perfectly still absorbing the electricity. Jenny then activates her spiked knuckles on both fists and jets into the queen, successfully landing a blow to her ear, knocking it off! She throws two more jabs at the Toon Goddess until her last punch is caught. Suddenly, the villain herself starts throwing two jabs into Jenny's stomach, then a chop to her neck, then a kick to her shoulder twirling her face first to the ground. She shrugs it off, but notices several chips of her new armor scattered on the dirt. Without a second to spare, she spins back around and kicks the Toon Goddess' chin, but her face remains unphased as her right ear regenerates from raw data. When Jenny gets close, she headbutts the android several feet into the open space provided by the explosions form before. The Toon Goddess takes her fallen ear before her new one and sharpens the end of it to make it more like a dagger. This allows her to lightly dash forward to Jenny, who's just getting herself up using the boost rockets on her back. She avoids the mother's chop, but she loses one of her wings when Nicole swipes upward and lets the blade go. Jenny turns back around and punches her face down twice with her armor knuckles on the right. But as she prepares a third blow, the Toon Goddess quickly grabs her by the wrist, catches the blade as it comes back down, and severs the android's right arm by its elbow! The forearm plops to the ground in a relatively clean fashion to Jenny's surprise, and she is quickly struck in the face again, causing her to lose her left ear! With an upward jab, the Toon Goddess sends XJ-9 flying and falling to the scrap metal below, where numerous parts of her leg armor and remaining arm are cracked and her breasts appear to have been crushed from the enemy's punch. At that time, the Toon Goddess' ear twitches and she turns to find Chester, Momo, and Phoebe making their way quickly to attack. All she does is wave her left palm in front of her in a smooth motion, gravitating the three of them over to a wall that wraps a few metal bars around their wrists keeping them from leaving. Again, the Toon Goddess turns to her right on one side shooting Dani and Ashi just as they come from a different angle to try and attack her. While they're down, she disables Dani's ghost powers, causing her to turn human automatically. Sam blows a hole through one of the walls blocking her and Wulf's path to enter and Wulf charges on all fours. But Evil Nicole takes both their minds and switches them through each other's bodies in a moment of confusion.

 **Wulf** (Sam): Huh… I feel strange…

 **Toon Goddess** flexing her hand **:** I'm not a fan of abusing my new power. But it has its perks. (Gets blasted in the back) Huh?

Far from behind, Future Anais stands with Penny and Future Bobert aiming his twin lasers aggressively.

 **Toon Goddess:** So, you really wanna resist, huh? Fine by me. I was hoping to see you fight at your hardest!

 **Alt. Anais** : I was hopin' to do the same with you.

Penny transforms into a blazing wyvern shooting a stream of fire down to the Toon Goddess who remains unphased. Though her view of her surroundings are blocked. Immediately, Anais socks her in the cheek with a shockwave preceding it. She hits her in the nose with her knee and hops back as Evil Nicole shoots small rapid fire energy blasts at her. Like her rabbit species, Anais keeps hopping on her feet back and forth as she avoids each shot and comes in for a quick punch into her mother's forehead. The next jab is blocked, however, by both her arms, and she attempts an upward kick, which Anais catches and bites into her shin with her buck teeth. Surprisingly for a second, the Toon Goddess seizes and warps herself behind her daughter to blow her onto her face. Future Bobert then pushes Evil Nicole far into another scrap pile and proceeds to rapidly slash at her with his pinchers. But she grabs his one arm and tears it off, smacking him with it before backhanding him next to Future Anais and Penny. Penny herself morphs into a purple wolf when she sees a bloodied Noble emerge from under the rubble to bite her legs together. Immediately, the Toon Goddess scrambles Penny's code transforming her into several opposite creatures at once until she shifts back into her default form at a more pale state while Noble is shaken off.

 **Toon Goddess** : I won't kill you. But I will make you remember this, children.

 **Alt. Bobert** aiming his super-charged cannons: Target Acquired!

 **Toon Goddess:** Hm..? (Gets blasted in the back) AGH!

The Toon Goddess is suddenly engulfed in a massive cloud of fire from Future Bobert snuck behind her.

 **Alt. Anais:** Since when did you get your voice back?

 **Alt. Bobert:** From a jolt from the bombing.

When the smoke cloud clears, the Toon Goddess's body is exposed, and a huge gaping hole takes up the entirety of her right side.

 **Alt. Anais** on the ground on her back: Damn, Bobert..! You blew a hole right through her! We're not tryin' to kill our Mom!

 **Toon Goddess** smiling back: Well, to be fair my daughter, it wouldn't have worked anyway.

The Toon Goddess' body instantly reforms itself, regrowing her arm and the rest of her torso.

 **Alt. Bobert:** Calculation: Screwed… (Explodes)

All of Bobert's parts circle around the Toon Goddess and reassemble into a long red and white gun, which she turns on the heroes coming for her. Jack, Courage, AJ, and Starfire all charge in to fight. But the Toon Goddess, again disables them of their energy. Starfire only gets two shots in before her body completely falls to the ground, all while being shot at by the B-Cannon. AJ is unable to reach for his remote control that pilots his mini drone from a lack of stamina. And Jack gets on his knee calling to his sword's power. Evil Nicole hears Danny barely charging for her and starts shooting at him, but hey turns intangible and overshadows her. He is then sprung out of her from her back while in sheering pain!

 **Danny** : GEAAGH! AAH! AAAAGH! (Phases to human form) It's...It's too much...Evil… (Holds stab wound)

A blue but pale cloud shrouds past Danny with a distinct bagpipe rhythm. By the end of the gust surrounding the Toon Goddess, Scotsman re-emerges in a ghostly form, appearing much younger with his instrument and sword in hand.

 **Ghost Scotsman** : Dammit Flora! I told her ta borrow me runes back home! This is just a replacement!

 **Ashi** : Scotsman..?!

 **Ghost Scotsman** : In the flesh! ...Sorta.

Ghost Scotsman flows around the mad mother until she's completely surrounded in a thick layer of white fog. She's sliced in a few areas of her arms and legs by his blade, but she barely flinches out of irritation. She calmly spreads her arms out deleting the fog, but exposing Scotsman charging for a huge horizontal slice. Only half her body from her waist pops off and sews itself back on using bits of data, angering her and stretching her left arm out to grab Scotsman's ghost tail. It turns back into his normal legs and he fires his machine gun at her face like darts before she crushes its barrel and slams him on the ground! The Toon Goddess wears a devil's smile and begins to scramble the very appearance of Scotsman, causing his ghostly form to shift into a glitchy mess. But his luck changes when a familiar pink shield smacks into the back of the Toon Goddess' head before coming back to a bruised, torn, and vastly enraged Rose Quartz like a boomerang!

 **Rose** : You've shattered all of them..!

 **Toon Goddess:** Oh don't be so sad, Rose. You've gone and axed a ton more than I ever had.

Rose tosses her shield again, but this time, she runs for the Toon Goddess when it hits and attempts to bring her sword down to her forehead. But Evil Nicole already anticipated this maneuver and got her blade again to clash with it. Rose catches her shield and the two aggressively clash with each other's swords until Rose bashes her opponent against a concrete wall from the subway system. Rose continues to beat on her with the sharp end of her shield. Yet the Toon Goddess never seems to get a scratch in anyway. She grabs onto Rose's shield and smacks it out of her hand followed by an energy shot to her stomach. Rose falls down, and Evil Nicole takes her by the leg slamming her hard flat to the wall! She falls to her back as the Toon Goddess lands two massive punches to her quartz gem, nearly cracking it until Jack slashes her arm off with his sword! The disarmed Toon Goddess grunts and squints at Jack in irritation, taking her other arm and smacking Jack's cheek! He slashes at her again, this time more rapidly. But she blocks every attack with her one arm while the other regenerates. He is kicked away, but he hops back from side to side and jumps high in the air for a lunge. He yells proudly on his way down, but he misses, and the Toon Goddess prepares her new arm, sharpened like a sword itself. When she chops down once to the side of the katana, there's a distinctly loud shriek. With every punch getting stronger with more weight put into them making Jack's guard more difficult to hold, every strike causes Jack's sword to crack and shatter until all that's left is a broken hilt! She pushes him back with her foot by the stomach and prepares to lunge into him with her flat hand like a dagger, but then Ashi sprints and kicks her away! Jack admires his wife's courage but is undoubtedly appalled at the very sight of his sword, which was forged from the power of righteousness, broken. Ashi manages to bring in a few good chops and lunges, but she too is overpowered and tossed away.

 **Toon Goddess** floating above the surface: Hahaha! You see? I told you. My power is limitl-(Gets crushed by boulder) ACK!

Scaramouche drops several more massive hunks of the palace's debris from the air using his repaired musical flute. When the dust from the impacts settle in the rain, the heroes near the site take long steps away from it.

 **Scaramouche** : Heheheeey! I did it! There ain't no one who can stop the musical instrument that is me, babe!

 **Gumball** with sarcasm: Yeah, nice job bro! You might've just killed the absolute strongest member on our team! Also formerly known as my mother.

 **Scaramouche** : No problem, little man!

 **Ghost Scotsman:** So, ya think that did it?

 **Danny** still holding his stab wound: Judging by normal circumstances, I'd say yes. But Nicole's a lot better than that. We already know she can regenerate and take a lot more damage than this.

 **Ashi** : So, what do we do now? We can't just leave her!

 **Jack** kneeled next to Noble: Perhaps the antivirus has enough energy to spare to restore her back to normal.

 **Noble** in agreement: Woof!

 **Danny** : Bimm still has it with her, but I don't wanna put her or anyone else in danger. I think that-

The boulders suddenly explode and the Toon Goddess emerges with some scratches on her clothes, but overall seems unscathed.

 **Danny** finishing his sentence: That we are royally screwed.

 **Toon Goddess:** Did you really think that was going to work? That you could just surprise me? Outsmart me like it's some episode?!

 **Gumball** shrugging: ...Well, technically, it is, what with the whole "cartoon" thing and all.

 **Toon Goddess:** Ught..! Insolent brat..! I will show you just why you should all fear me!

The Toon Goddess quickly sprouts large blazes of fire around her and everyone else, nearly making the stormy ruins into a hellish landscape, slowly morphing herself into a light red demonic version of herself large enough to be seen from miles away!

 **Richard** pointing: ! Oh no! She's gone full demon mode!

 **Toon Demon:** NOW YOU SEE? I AM NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH! I AM MORE THAN JUST YOUR AVERAGE CARTOON MOTHER! IN SHORT TIME, MY ALLIES AND I WILL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AND RULE THE WHOLE WORLD! AND AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, YOU WILL EITHER BE REBOOTED, OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!

At that moment, Danny brings his head down. Jack looks at his shattered sword again and looks on at the towering demon. Ashi sets her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him in the darkest of hours. Rose, Jenny, CC. Timmy, Gaz, Jimmy, and Spongebob among others are still on the ground, beaten and broken. However, Spongebob rises. He gets his golden spatula out and stands face to face with the demon when no one else will. To her surprise, the Toon Demon faces him.

 **Toon Demon:** AH. THE YELLOW HEADACHE! COME TO MEET YOUR MAKER?

 **Spongebob** : I know I haven't been with you these past three arcs, but I know deep down that you are nothing like you were programmed to think. My guess is, someone's holding the real Nicole back! And I order you to let her free!

 **Toon Demon:** YOU AND WHAT ARMY? LOOK AROUND YOU.

Spongebob checks his surroundings noticing much of the heroes that remain either defeated or rendered doubtful. Gumball especially starts getting teary eyed and gulps.

 **Toon Demon:** YOUR GROUP OF SO-CALLED "HEROES" ARE NOTHING MORE THAN PUPPETS. WEAKLINGS LED BY A SCRIPT FOR THE SCRIPT. YOU HAVE NO POWER UNLESS THOSE WHO OWN YOU GRANT THEM. YOU'RE NO HEROES. JUST PART OF THE PROGRAM THAT IS A CARTOON. AND YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE THE MOST OVERRATED, MOST ANNOYING, MOST POPULAR OUT OF ALL OF THEM.

The Toon Demon suddenly transforms back into the Toon Goddess face to face with a still determined Sqarepants, squinting his eyes deeply at her.

 **Toon Goddess:** Tell me, Spongeob. Who would stand by you?

A whistle blows far from Spongebob where toward the top of the large crater leading to the smashed path of the City District. From above, Sandy Cheeks steps up in front of a ray of light.

 **Spongebob** : Sandy! Boy am I glad to see you again!

 **Sandy** : Me and some company!

 **Toon Goddess:** Company..?

Dexter and Red Menace step next to Sandy, then Jessica and Generator Rex with his bionic weapons. Robot Boy soars past them dropping Mack and Bloo off onto stable ground. The Dogstars arrive again, now with Kevin rejoined with Andrea on top of Brainy's back giving a clean smile. Atomic Betty, the Time Squad, the Symbionic Titan, Super Robot, and Megas XLR fly down to the surface with Chiro hopping out of the mech to greet Elroy, Yak, Charlotte, and Kappa Mikey. Yin and Yang hop down from the Symbionic Titan and Otis the Cow and the Penguins get to the edge of the crater. The superhero, Ed, as well as Burn, Artha Penn on his Beaucephalis, Robot Jones, Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Billy Dilley, Kick Buttowski, June, Henry, George, Magnolia, and Moxy and Johnny Bravo appear. All the graduates of Wayside school and their teachers arrive alongside Jake Long, the Flinstones, the Jetsons, Kid and Kat, Cat 22, Kitty Bobo, Jake Spidermonkey, Otto Rocket and friends, and Aquaman riding a whale from the waters gravitated behind everyone. Suddenly, all of the Kids Next Door, from Numbuh One's team to those in space march from the other side of the downed Toon Force with each of their heavy water cannons ready. More and more cartoons slowly march for battle, which the Toon Goddess isn't totally impressed by but brings a huge smile to Jimmy, Spongebob, Jenny, CC. Timmy, and Danny.

 **Toon Goddess** with a sadistic glare **:** Oh… Spongebob, you have no idea how many bodies are gonna be gathered here.

 **Jessica** : Yeah? Well if we're all gonna die, we're goin' out with a bang! (Shreds on guitar)

 **Mack** : GET HER!

 **Forgotten Ones** charging for battle: RAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Toon Goddess** bracing herself: Com'on!

 _End of Chapter 24_


	26. Chapter 25

As the entirety of the Forgotten Society proudly and heroically charge into battle for their freedom, the Toon Goddess transforms into her colossal demonic form again breathing fire across the already scorched Earth. She spawns regular-sized clones of her current state who each attack certain individuals like Numbuh 5 and Generator Rex who bring in the offensive maneuver first by punching through the first row of creatures. Robot Boy and Robot Girl shift into their super modes firing missiles all around them into the flying monsters trying to shoot them down. Jake Long, Reef and Ripper, and Aquaman sweep through another wave with their water and firepower while Edwardo, Red Menace, and Dr. Payne bash through the heavy attackers. Wilt tosses basketballs with Kim and Kam who add gas to them to turn into explosives! Jessica smashes multiple demon's faces in next to Agent 22 using his laser machine gun before they switch weapons to quicken the fight. They then pause and for a moment start blushing.

 **Jessica** blushing: H-here. Take your gun back. I don't want ya touchin' that. Yet…

The Toon Demon slams her fists into multiple characters, but the Symbionic Titan throws his fist into her snout! She lands on her back, transforming back into her smaller goddess form with distinct irritation before being sprayed relentlessly by harsh streams of water by the KND and Megas!

 **Numbuh 4** shooting a powerful spray gun: You mess with the Toon Force, you mess with all of us!

 **Toon Goddess:** That's A-OK with me!

The multiple streams of water suddenly bend away from the Toon Goddess as she holds them to her will. She sprays them back at the KND, but Megas kicks the wave back and punches her into the dirt, with an additional barrage of missiles to add to the attack. Even with them, however, she simply shoots a small purple laser through the mech's engine, causing it to come apart very easily with the pilots inside! Catdog wrap themselves around Evil Nicole while she's distracted and Lazlo grabs a rope and holds one of her arms back. Blue hops on her face to keep her blinded and Rose grabs her other arm with a whip like Amethyst's! She screams enraged, trying to get her footing again and strike one of the attackers with her tail, but Sadie grabs hold of it and plants her feet firmly on the ground! Ashi comes up and uses her chain on Nicole's waist, trying to keep her from bending and stretching!

 **Lazlo** : I think we've got her!

 **Cat** : Not looking too godly now, are ya lady?!

 **Toon Goddess** beginning to glow: I'll make you eat those words...!

Suddenly, the goddess explodes and blows everyone away before reforming herself and grabbing onto Catdog, taking them and whacking them against the ground! She smacks Mack with them and blows up Bloo with heat vision when he tries to lunge at her with a stick! Flapjack comes in with a wooden sword trying to cut off her tail, but she grabs him by the head, turns him around and plucks him far out of the field! As the fight heats up around the fallen heroes, Jimmy removes the pipe lunged through his shoulder and stands, finding Richard struggling to step to him with his wound; pipe removed.

 **Richard** : Yep… That's my wife for ya… Really somethin' else, huh?

 **Jimmy** : Richard, you think you know something we can do to make her stop? Any sort of charm you have at your disposal?

 **Richard** : I do, but it won't work on her. I can feel it. My cutesy, flabby charm won't cut it this time.

 **Jimmy** holding his wound: Then there must be something else we haven't tried yet. Keep thinking.

The Toon Goddess transforms again into the Toon Demon, this time spinning creating a flaming wave of divine light around her, deleting the Time Squad and Billy Dilly. This doesn't stop Rose from standing up to her.

 **Rose** from behind the demon: Not so fast, demon!

Rose, Bimm, Sadie, Jenny, Peridot, and Starfire step forward to the Toon Demon as she turns and faces them.

 **Sadie** : We still have the antivirus! You wouldn't want us to completely erase you, would you?

 **Toon Demon** raising her hand: YOU WOULDN'T RISK IT. (Electrifies palm and blasts bolts at the group as they scramble)

Starfire rockets around the monster shooting the joints of her body. Her fireballs explode into clouds of dust and sparks of lightning. Penball then breaks out from the rubble below and attacks the false God with several gruesome strikes to her face, throwing hits faster than what the naked eye can make out until the demon catches both hands. Penball headbutt her to get away, but her swift backhand causes the air itself to split the two apart from each other! Before Nicole can throw a heavy punch into Penny specifically, Jenny blocks the attack with her heavy gauntlet from her one remaining arm! Ghost Scotsman surrounds her with his ghostly waves to push back the Goddess with a breeze for greater support. Jenny's back rockets activate further for even more of a push so that Gaz can run up and kick the face of the demon again while she's hunched down! She immediately grabs the squinted girl to her surprise in preparation to squeeze her like a toy until a familiar figure emerges from the Antisword in Bimm's palms and shoots out like a cannonball into the demon, removing Gaz from her and bringing her down to size as a God. The flames around the person die out, shaping itself into Simone.

 **Ghost Simone:** TA-DA!

 **Toon Goddess** balling her fists tightly: You just keep on finding ways to irritate me!

 **Bimm** : Simone, wait! She's too dangerous!

 **Ghost Simone:** I know. (Winks) That's why I'm here!

Ghost Simone swoops down and grabs Bimm's Magisword to come back from behind the Toon Goddess slinging her into a wall! She jumps up into the air and slams the villain into the ground, forming a large crater, which she simply shrugs off. The Toon Goddess flips back over grabbing Simone's ghost tail with her foot and slamming her into a damaged orange Nickelodeon Slime truck that gushes out all its goo across the surface! This covers Simone enough that she isn't visible, giving her the chance to jet into and overshadow Evil Nicole, causing her programming to seize and stutter! She reaches into her own stomach desperately pulling out Simone and bashing her away with her left knee!

 **Toon Goddess:** Ok. You're still just as annoying as you were in the show you were in. How about we make you more, brooding? (Zaps Simone with eye beams)

 **Ghost Simone** thinking: ... _What just happened? I...I feel like a woman, torn between two worlds on the brink of destruction. A reality that doesn't exist in the real world, but exists to us. And…_ (Shakes Head) Woah, I'm boring! What was that?! (Gets punched into a brick wall) AGH!

The Toon Goddess is now visibly annoyed as her face strains when she stomps to Simone punching her in the forehead again causing a small fragment of code to spark out the tip of her pointy right ear. Simone looks to Bimm far behind them, prompting her to toss Antisword like a spinning blade to strike at the mad mother. But she quickly catches it by the hilt on its way to her back and brings it to Simone's face almost chopping her in two had she not caught it with both hands by the blade. To Simone's horror, it's only inches away from her nose and cuts part of her hair.

 **Ghost Simone:** You were supposed to hit her with it, Bimm! (Almost loses grip) EEK!

 **Toon Goddess:** That nobody doesn't know how to fight for real. Just like you and those pathetic warriors!

Simone pushes the Toon Goddess away from her. But she takes her foot and plants Simone's head into the rubble underneath her!

 **Toon Goddess** looking at the antisword and back at Bimm: So, this is the Antivirus? Still seems to have plenty of energy left in it. (Looks to Simone)I wonder what happens if we test it out on your little glitchy friend here.

The Toon Goddess prepares to stab Simone to Bimm's horror. But just before doing so, she gets blown away by a thick beam of light dropping the Antisword! Dexter comes over with a white and orange battle tank next to him, piloted by his sister Dee Dee.

 **Dee Dee** waving out the cockpit hatch: Hi everybody! We're here to rescue you!

 **Dexter:** Dee Dee, get back inside! You might get shot by her!

The Toon Goddess rises back on her feet and crumbles the barrel of the tank until its completely curved to the cockpit. Dexter tries jabbing his massive wrench at the Toon Goddess, which she blocks with a chop from her left arm. He hops back and swings his tool again at her, but she guards it and strikes it with an energy blade from her wrist. Dexter is knocked off balance and is almost stepped on until the Toon Goddess is run over by the tank. But underneath it, she lifts it and nearly slams it into Dexter's legs, crushing him to the ground!

 **Dexter** pinned: AGH!

 **Rose** stepping up next to the tank: HOLD IT, NICOLE!

 **Toon Goddess:** You love coming to greet yourself to God, don't you?

 **Rose** : You're no god! How could you be so cruel to such an innocent child like with Steven?! Nicole would never do that to her children!

 **Toon Goddess** : That was no child! That was a whiny space rock with no neck!

Rose immediately deploys her sword and swipes at her! She dodges backwards, but then Rose kicks her against a crumbling stone wall! When she strikes at her again with both her sword and shield, Evil Nicole grabs onto both her arms and and headbutts her away! She hops towards her and slams her head against the ground twice before throwing her fist into her shield when she tries blocking several times until it shatters to pieces! Rose is stunned briefly and Nicole grabs her by the hair and punches her square in the face, sending her through a downed building! The former Diamond struggles to get back up as the former mother steps towards her with her makeshift sword arm for a strike, only for Ghost Simone to immediately come from the clouds above and rocket herself into Nicole's back, shooting her into more explosives!

 **Ghost Simone** : Snap out of it, Nicole, or I'll keep throwin' ya into more explodey things! (Gets grabbed by the hair) Woah, hey!

Nicole takes Simone and pushes her across a leaning tower to the peak where she starts going intangible and back to try and phase from her grasp! She succeeds, but she is shot right by Dani, Momo, Spongebob, Sandy, and Sadie coming over to fight. Sadie makes a dive in the Goddess' face and decks her in the cheek, leaving a bruise! Dani transforms and uses Sandy's rope to tie her arms to her sides while Momo kicks her down. While on the ground, Spongebob morphs into a ball and rolls into the Toon Goddess' face.

 **Courage** running with a mallet: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Courage brings the hammer down into the villain's face and doesn't remove it as it's now seemingly in the shape of a pancake!

 **Sandy** petting Courage's head: Good job, little doggie!

 **Toon Goddess** under the hammer: Mrmimomumumo…

 **Spongebob** : I'm sorry. What was that?

 **Toon Goddess** exploding into full form: YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! (Catches hammer)

Evil Nicole brings the hammer into the ground creating a wide shockwave blowing everyone far away from her! Momo catches Courage while in the air and the two fall into Squidward's arms when he's near.

 **Momo** **and Courage** : Squidward!

 **Squidward** : Yep. I'm whiny, but I've no choice but to care.

 **Momo** bowing: Thank you!

Penny in a more gigantic monstrous look stomps into the Toon Goddess, but she lifts her and reduces her back into her default mode. Now that she's eyeing her, Penny transforms into more different sizes and shapes. First a dragon to fly away from the beams. Then a bat to avoid them when they get close. As she lowers to the ground, she passes through the open hole of fallen debris in the form of a small mouse then into a wolf to hussle from the explosions behind her and to better hop on the elevated surfaces. Then back into a dragon!

 **Toon Goddess** : I've had enough of you children… Goodbye! (Shoots beam at Momo)

 **Momo:**!

 **Wulf** getting in front of Momo: Never!

Wulf hops in front of his daughter taking the blast directly to the chest. But oddly, Sam's mind is still within his body and Wulf's is still in Sam's.

 **Momo** : Daddy!

 **Wulf** : Sorry Momo. Your Dad's still having trouble with my body.

Wulf in Sam's body is in the background running on all fours disturbing Danny who's still trying to recover from his stab wound and beatdown. She pounces on the Toon Goddess, but she kicks her off of her only to get rammed into by Starfire. Though she still manages to grab her by the throat and pin her to the ground.

 **Starfire** : Nicole, please..! (Pushes back) Think of the mother you were! The one who loved her family and her team!

 **Toon Goddess** : The team?! HA! The only reason I ever cared about you was so I could return back home with my son! You and the others never knew me at all, Starfire!

Suddenly, Scaramouche slices off the Toon Goddess' arm with his dagger on his way to her in a sprint, freeing Starfire. The arm simply regenerates, and she grabs Scaramouche by the neck as well, putting him close to her face.

 **Scaramouche** : Eh...Ehehehe… Well lady, looks like it's time for me to shuffle off stage. Hehe-

Scaramouche's body automatically explodes from a beam attack, and his head is discarded to the side before Simone rockets herself head first into the Toon Goddess' abdomen taking her through much of the fighting with her demonic clones and into multiple fallen buildings. But while doing so, the Toon Goddess warps through Simone and grabs her by the hair to her discomfort, leaning her face to the ashy ground where she's promptly slammed into. As Simone is grinded further across the scorched earth, a long stream of botched code oozes behind the two from Simone's dissipating body. She gets tossed away and plummets down to a pile of rubble where Bimm quickly runs over to find her. Upon uncovering her from the metal she fell into, Bimm is immediately left horrified at the sight of her friend's body completely scrambled from a glitch. Her legs have been fizzled like ooze, one arm had been erased, and her face is visibly shocked and unable to emote beyond that of fear.

 **Bimm** : S-simone…!

 **Ghost Simone:** … (Explodes into data)

The data of Simone pours its way into the Antisword Magisword.

 **Toon Goddess** : Is this all you've got? IS IT?! (Raises hands)

The battlefield for much of the Forgotten Society, like for the Class of 3000, the Flinstones, and the Jetsons, starts to rise from gravity before being pushed back down crushing them! She lifts her hand at the halo above, taking thousands of large lightning bolts and shooting them everywhere randomly, striking down the Symbionic Titan, the Super Robot, more of the KND, and Puffy and Yumi. Sandy then drop kicks the Toon Goddess further away and lobs Spongebob, shaped like a ball, into her face with a distinct "squeak." Spongebob morphs back into shape and karate chops the side of her leg along with CC. Timmy who's come back with his staff. Kevin and Andrea arrive with Brainy to dismount and levitate Evil Nicole so Sandy can tie her and Future Timmy can throw his staff like a spear and lunge into her breasts where the electricity from it seizes her programming.

 **Toon Goddess:** Gugh..! Agh!

 **Spongebob** : Bimm, do you have the Antisword?!

 **Bimm** running to Spongebob: It's right here!

 **CC. Timmy:** Great!

Spongebob morphs himself into a bow for Timmy to use, shooting the Antisword only finding that instead of it stabbing through the Toon Goddess, it poofs her into dust. Along with her, the rest of the clones automatically disappear when the halo lights up brighter at the center and fires down a small laser. At first, all is silent until the entire battlefield flashes and is engulfed in flames! Nearby, Peridot is running from the falling debris and is shielded by Rose and Jenny. Danny equally stumbles over to Wulf and Sam and he along with Dani create an ecto wall above them for safety. Jimmy tries to help Dexter by lifting the fallen tank on his legs with his rockets, but he is forced to activate his energy shield almost getting squashed by a house-sized boulder and a hovercar. By the time the flames die out, more than half the Forgotten Society have been completely disintegrated. Those with the Toon Force still remaining, including Sandy, Phoebe, Future Timmy, Peridot, and Courage. The Toon Goddess reappears again, this time without her clones and having a smaller version of the halo in the sky behind her.

Toon Goddess: Oh the joys of being a God. To be the one who creates and to take away with a snap of your fingers.

 **Sandy** leaping to the Toon Goddess with a kick: HIIIIYA-

The Toon Goddess catches Sandy's foot and tosses her back down, which Sandy catches herself on. When Sandy does a flip in the air to perform a high drop kick, she instantly freezes in place. Only her eyes are moving and she can barely resist the force of gravity turning against her from the Mother Virus' power.

 **Toon Goddess:** Oh, right. I forgot you existed already. (Spawns pink spear)

 **Spongebob** reaching out: SANDY!

 **Sandy** turning to Spongebob: Don't worry about me, little square dude! Whoop her tail for me!

Horrifically, the evil queen tosses the weapon straight through the helpless Sandy, sending her far across the fiery landscape to Spongebob's utter horror, screaming out for her as she plummets to her death far from anyone's field of view. As Spongebob continues to scream, he attempts to cut down the evil Nicole from behind with his golden spatula, but his movements are too erratic from his emotions. His legs wobble and his stroke fails severely as he is too slow to attack. All the Toon Goddess does is float back and smile not showing a single sign of remorse for him.

 **Toon Goddess** effortlessly dodging Spongebob's swipes **:** Oh, now you decide to be anything but silly. Your character is so inconsistent.

 **Jack** charging: RAAAAAAAAAGH!

Jack bashes his elbow into the Toon Goddess punching rapidly out of character. His eyes fuming over a sudden burst of rage.

 **Jack:** I have lost my sword, but I have not lost the strength to fight, demon!

Samurai Jack's fist is caught and he is quickly plucked into a wall. Jimmy rockets his way to the Toon Goddess himself, but is taken up to the sky and shot into a broken truck. Even when he's already beaten and unable to move, the Mother Virus comes down like a payload with her feet together dropping herself onto Jimmy's chest, causing his ribcage to crack into pieces and force him to scream in sheer agony! She kicks him three times across the ashy gravel now causing him to scream no more. His pupils dilate, but internally, his heart still beats. Only barely. From behind, Jenny fires a few missiles to intervene. But even with her best efforts and stronger weapons, Nicole still predicts this ahead of time and has a clone of herself standing behind XJ-9 to shoot the rockets out of the sky, then shooting her with a long beam as she turns back around!

 **Toon Goddess** : Ok. I think I'm pretty much done with you all. Time to let the trash take itself out.

When the Goddess snaps her fingers, suddenly, multiple characters from the society that remain, including shows like Juniper Lee, Billy and Mandy, Robotomy, Cow and Chicken, Clone High, and Mr. Meaty to name a few start to freeze. They all turn their eyes red and stare at each other, abruptly attacking one another like beasts tearing at each other's bodies until each of them draw blood and code.

 **Squidward** : NO!

 **Phoebe** : They're killing themselves!

 **Toon Goddess** smiling: Exactly. Let the shows cancel themselves, why don't I? Besides, this is what they would have done if the Syndicate got to them. Which saves the best for last. (Raises hand) Goodbye, Toon Force.

 **Gumball** in the distance: HOLD IT, MOM!

 **Toon Goddess** turning: Hm..?

Gumball stands several feet away from the fighting just beyond the Toon Goddess' back angered and taking a stance, fists out from the sides of his hips.

 **Gumball** : You've gone too far this time, Mom!

 **Toon Goddess** teleporting to Gumball: Sometimes, Son, you have to make sacrifices to make the best out of a particular situation. That being us, and your future. You, Anais, Darwin, everyone of us.

 **Gumball:** What about Dad and Elmore? Do they not matter to you anymore? Even the Toon Force were our family!

 **Toon Goddess:** Not family. Just acquaintances. And you know how your father can be. Your stereotypical dumb, fat, annoying, jobless cartoon father. Or at least one who's the other three. Not the latter. All he'd do is get in the way of our happiness. Make me look terrible in front of those who already viewed me as a nobody! (Stomps ground)

The ground rolls into Gumball and trips him. But Penny comes over and fuses with him to form the Penball armor. However, the Toon Goddess steps face to face with them and slaps them in the cheek twice. She kicks them to the ground again, but Gumball rockets upward and dive punches her. She catches the attack and starts glitching Penny turning her into golden and orange goo that struggles to maintain her original state out of exhaustion while Gumball is thrown into a broken filing cabinet. He lifts his head back up, but its bashed further into the metal and is tossed into the tiled floor where he is punched in the face again. He and Penny are blown back from a powerful wind gush and left laying side by side. Abruptly, the Toon Goddess lifts her left palm and catches an incoming punch from her adult daughter, who's been partially fried by the explosions from before.

 **Toon Goddess:** Stop it! You think I wanna hurt you?! You and the rest of our family are going to be just fine. But the rest of them are going to die anyway! It's hopeless! How can you believe in something that doesn't exist?

 **Alt. Anais:** It's because...nothing is hopeless… How do you think we lived through this...? Through the things _YOU_ put us through?

 **Toon Goddess** : I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you or anyone else in the family. Other than your father for his constant mistakes. Once we remake the entirety of reality, we'll be able to live in peace, together. You, me, Gumball, Darwin, even Penny and Momo.

 **Alt. Anais** straining her face and gritting her teeth: Stay away from my daughter..! (Clenches fists)

 **Toon Goddess:** Your daughter? The only reason I'm letting her live is because she's raised by someone as responsible as you. But she's not really your's anyway. She's just someone's OC.

Alt. Anais throws her left fist into the Toon Goddess' face pushing her skull in! She continuously punches her into submission against the ground, causing the landscape to crack itself apart with every blow! Eventually, she stops and tosses her by the legs through several structures and sprint hops over to her to stomp on her chest!

 **Alt. Anais:** You took my Mom! (Throws punch) You took my planet! (Throws punch) You took me..! (Throws extremely massive punch) But you NEVER take my baby! (Lifts Toon Goddess and slams her back down)

 **Danny** near Momo: Holy crud, Momo! I've never seen her this angry before!

 **Momo** : That's my Mommy!

 **Toon Goddess** pushed into a boulder: ...Very good, dear! My genes really have worked there way into you.

 **Wulf** charging: RAAAAAAAAAA

 **Toon Goddess:** What..?! (Gets punched in cheek) GAH!

Wulf's fist sends the false God across the fiery surface through multiple ruins behind her. She halts her fall and fires a massive heat beam at the wolf but continues to rocket for her cranium with Anais on his back!

 **Wulf** throwing punches: YOU HURT MY GIRL!

 **Toon Goddess** getting hit: What is this..?! (Teleports past Wulf) I thought you had your mind switched around!

 **Dani** leaning up: Nothing that a little bit of overshadowing can't fix.

 **Richard** : Dang! I knew the love of my life would occasionally get mad, but I didn't think she was insane!

 **Gumball** : Are you kidding?! She chased us around a store once on all fours in smeared makeup and a ruined spine! Do you SERIOUSLY not remember anything about your wife?!

 **Richard** : …I'm not sure how to answer that.

 **Penny** : Whatever you know, maybe you could use that to your advantage.

 **Richard** : How?! I'm already a pathetic husband! I've done everything right for once and yet I still can't please my wife without messing up!

 **Momo** still feeling her forehead: Have you tried listening to her?

The Toon Goddess shoots Wulf away with an eye beam, but Anais jumps on her and claws at her face.

 **Momo** : She's been going after everyone else like it's nothing. But she doesn't really want to hurt your kids or you. In fact, I haven't seen her lay a finger on you once.

The Toon Goddess again starts shooting lasers, and along with them, she spawns two tornados at Anais and Wulf separating them from her.

 **Momo** : She has so much hatred in her, it's like she's mad at the world for something we don't know anything about. Maybe she just needs to vent her frustration. Hear from you.

 **Richard** : …?

 **Toon Goddess** charging her eye beams: Sit, DOWN! (Fires at Anais)

Wulf gets in front of the blast and holds it steady, getting burned more and more as he leans his shoulder into it. Future Anais joins in trying to help, but the two of them are slowly being pushed away until Gumball tries to intervene by shooting a blue beam at his mother. She immediately stops firing and punches Gumball heavily in the forehead, knocking him flat on the floor unconsciously!

 **Toon Goddess:**...Sorry Son. But you've been twisting my hand long enough. Soon, you'll be rebooted along with the rest of the family, and we'll all live in peace.

 **Richard** standing up and walking: Not all of us!

Richard startles the Toon Goddess, who quickly faces him with her eyes in sheer anger. She carefully rotates her body to him as he limps over to her; wound still leaking. He lets go of it and stands before her still, not really afraid like he would when she's at this state of being.

 **Toon Goddess:** Stay back. You've already ruined my life enough.

 **Richard** : Ruined it..? Aren't I supposed to? If I didn't, life would've been much worse. Remember? Reality would have shifted until Larry fired me… For the third time…

 **Toon Goddess:** And why not?! I should've known what I'd be in for when I married such a weak-minded buffoon. And now that I see you and the world would've been just fine without me or our son around, all of our problems solved because we were missing in your life, I'd much rather take he, Darwin, Anais and leave far from you. And if I'm being honest, Gumball likely would've been a better husband than you anyway! ...Actually, I take that back. That's not what I'm implying… Get that outta your head!

 **Richard** : Oh com'on! Name one thing. Just one thing I did to upset you!

 **Toon Goddess:** Exhibit one. Episode: 66.

...

 **Nicole** : That's it. I think you've all done it. You have finally pushed me over... (Laughs)

 **Darwin** : Over what?

 **Nicole** while her eyes turn yellow: The limit..!

 **Richard** : ...Does that mean we can get a candy bar?

...

 **Toon Goddess:** Exhibit two. Episode: 162.

...

 **Richard, Gumball, Anais, and Darwin** : WE WANT FOOD! WE WAN-

...

 **Toon Goddess:** Exhibit two hundred and twenty.

 **Richard** screaming in bed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

…

 **Richard** : Oh yeah… I'm still not over that revelation yet...

 **Toon Goddess** : I'm warning you one last time, Richard. Stay out of my life.

 **Richard** : I would. But you know it wouldn't mean anything if I did. Remember what you told me years ago? About your life before me..?

 **Toon Goddess:** That girl is long gone, Richard.

 **Richard** : Well, maybe she isn't. Maybe she just needs some help living it again.

 **Nicole** raising her eyebrows: What did you just..? No! She's done and you know it!

 **Richard** walking to the Toon Goddess: I know all those things before we're pretty tame up till now. But I know there's something else going on that made you into a monster.

 **Toon Goddess:** Not a monster. A God. A God!

 **Bimm** : This might work… (Takes a deep breath) Ok Bimm… You know what to do… Don't be scared now. Richard! (Defuses Antisword and tosses Knowledge Magisword)

 **Richard** catching the Knowledge Magisword: Thanks, witch-cat!

 **Toon Goddess:** You think that toy is gonna help you beat me?

 **Richard** : I'm not going to beat you. I'm going to help you! (Zaps Toon Goddess)

…

 **Nicole** : I just don't know how I can fit back into our old lives and pretend like nothing ever happened. In fact, come to think of it, me even being here is proof enough that virtually nothing has changed, aside from Richard. You know what my step son said to me? It's been 2 weeks with me and Gumball, alone. And since then, everyone's been doing just fine!

 **Yuki:** I know. I just spoke with my husband a second ago. He and my daughter aren't any different from the last time they saw me, almost as though this world was on pause the whole time. But I knew they still missed us regardless. Even your husband, Richard, has to have missed you too. I know he maybe a goof like I've seen, but he's still your goof.

 **Nicole** : I don't know… Honestly. Sometimes I wonder if we're better off without each other for reasons that all stem from the fact that he's an airhead. At least he's not abusive, and he genuinely does care. But sometimes it feels like he doesn't. I come back literally 5 years away from him, refreshed in the mind, almost completely forgetting he even existed and yet he's still the same as he always is, just, beefier.

…

 **Nicole** : Heheh. Really, I'm just pretty impressed you've finally got some sense. You're not even speaking to me like a kid anymore. But truth be told, I don't know why you'd be so worried about me in the first place.

 **Richard** : Why's that?

 **Nicole** : Because… Because, it seems like you've got all this under control just fine without me. Or our son…

 **Richard** : Maybe me, but not our kids. They need ya more than they do me or the city.

 **Nicole** : Darwin and Anais do. Not Gumball. (Starts walking off) Not anymore…

 **Richard** confusingly watching Nicole leave: ..Honey..? Where ya goin'?

 **Nicole** : Somewhere. The city clearly doesn't need me, and considering what I've done it's probably for the best. (Starts to walk off) I'll just go somewhere where I won't screw anything up for anyone...again...

...

 **Mawgu** : Oh, Ms. Watterson… How it pains me to see you this way… You lack the confidence you once had. You no longer see yourself as a hero… You've fought me before and had overwhelmed my conscience. You've defended your comrades while they laid waste to those beneath them. Now I know why. Your family, your life… The only thing standing in the way of your happiness was the obese rabbit and those who treated you like you were, expendable. Someone they could treat as a tool, just like them. You have tremendous power waiting to be unleashed and yet, you never had that opportunity. You could never show the world who you truly are. And now you're broken. Everyone's forgotten you, and only now your husband has proved his worth after you've left. But in turn, your Son, the one you cared for most of all has done better than ever before. Now, it's time for more than just he to realize the potential that you hold dear… Nicole, I no longer wish to corrupt you. I wish no harm on you or your loved ones apart from the man who used you. I wish to give you the power to fix it. To make you whole again. …Happiness shall be yours once more. And never again shall you be mistreated. We will tear the man to pieces and spill the streets with his stench to finally make them understand the true fury that is Nicole. Their Mother. Their Goddess.

…

 **Richard** in surprise and looking upset: …

 **Gumball** barely getting up: …?

 **Alt. Anais:** …?

 **Momo:** …?

 **Richard** looking back up to the Toon Goddess **:** ...Oh God… H-honey, I…

 **Toon Goddess** with a broken voice: WHAT?! What is it?! What do you have to say?! (Gets teary eyed) What other false promises do you have to give to me that will never last as long as you and the series are still alive?!

 **Richard** : I'm sorry.

 **Toon Goddess** raising her eyebrows **:** …What..?

 **Richard** : I was a clown. I should've listened to ya sooner. Then none of this would've happened and I wouldn't be so dumb. You're the bread to my butter. Or is it, butter to my bread..? N-Nevermind. Point is, I'm sorry for being a big goof to you and making you do all this. I get there's a lot of things that made you angry but I knew I was the real deal. So, yeah. My bad!

 **Toon Goddess:** …

 **Alt. Anais and Wulf:** …?

 **Gumball and Penny:** …Deep.

 **Nicole** : …You really…? (Holds head) Urrgh..! Ugh..! Enough! ENOUGH! (Shoots pulse beam at Richard)

 **Richard** getting blasted: GAH! (Crashes into broken pillar and falls face first)

After the intense blast, the Toon Goddess starts to look visibly sad as her eyebrows turn upward and her pupils revert back to black.

 **Nicole** struggling: Richard...I...I didn't mean...(Changes to Toon Goddess) NO! I'm in charge here! I'm a God! You're just a saleswoman! Soon this whole dimension, and every other in all reality will become one with me and my master!

 **Jimmy** : She's running out of options! Your dad's apology must've broken her inner barrier somehow!

 **Gumball** : Hey, yeah! Dad, say you're sorry about a few other things you did!

 **Richard** : That was all I remember doing!

 **Toon Goddess:** He's already said enough that's ruined my life! No apologies from him can ever undo what he and Elmore have turned me into along with my power!

 **Gumball** : Oh well maybe this will! Mom, I'm sorry for constantly getting on your bad side in the past even after you went feral! And I'm sorry I never really talked to you as much compared to Dad unless I was in trouble! Everyone relates to a specific parent better than others but I hate to be like that. That's why I never complained when I was stuck with you for the past 5 years. You're the best mom I ever had!

 **Starfire** standing up: And I have something to say too. I also would like to apologize for never taking the time to get to know you better like Gumball has.

 **Danny** : Same here!

 **Scaramouche's head and Chester:** Yep!

 **Ashi** : Our bad!

 **Rose** : We might have been too fixated on the fight after all.

 **CC. Timmy:** We know you've been through a lot, Nicole. And we know we never really took the time to understand it better. I know because even from my timeline, you had a lot on your plate that needed to be said too. We're sorry.

 **Peridot** : Yes. We apologize.

 **Nicole** crying: I...I-I can't watch this..! Everyone of you... Richard, I...I..! (Gets enraged with deeper voice) I told you! Your mother isn't coming back! (Shoots a massive beam at Richard)

The blast is a hot red and too large for Richard to avoid. But Gumball shouts his father's name and shields him, getting blasted all across his body tearing through his t-shirt and knocking him out next to his father burnt to the point where his fur is darkened.

 **Nicole** screaming and crying: GUMBALL! (Holds head) No! My son! (Shifts to Toon Goddess) I can crush galaxies! I can erase you all from existence! I...I raised three kids...and ONE HUSBAND! (Explodes as eyes change back to normal)

The Toon Goddess explodes and separates as Nicole, still wearing the villain's clothes, runs towards her son and husband in desperation with light blue flames spreading from her back, surprising everyone!

 **Nicole** running towards Richard and gumball crying heavily: RICHARD! GUMBALL! (Shakes Gumball) Come on sweetie! Mommy's got you!

 **Richard** feeling Gumball's pulse: Don't worry. He's fine. After all, he takes after his mother. Hehe… Ouch… (Smiles and cringes over his wound)

 **Nicole** : I'm so sorry! I can't believe that monster got a hold of me! And I put everyone else at risk, and-*GASP* The people..! I killed so many of them! I took out our strongest warriors! Deleted planets! Made people suffer! Oh please everyone! I didn't mean to-

 **Danny** : Don't sweat it Nicole. It wasn't your fault. The same thing happened to plenty of our worlds on the way here.

 **CC. Timmy:** You were corrupted by the virus after all, like the rest of those under the Mawgu's wing. So it's time we put an end to it.

Behind Nicole and the Toon Force, the now separated Toon Goddess entity rises, now with a completely disfigured design in the shape of scrambling texts and static images constantly shifting while trying to form a face.

 **Viral Goddess** in a masculine voice: YOU WORMS! You DARE to defy A GOD?! (Transforms hand into large spiked ball)

 **CC. Timmy** getting in front of Nicole with Jack and Penny: Yeah!

 **Jack pointing:** You're no God! You're a deceiver and a monster! You've lost!

The Toon Goddess takes her spike ball and enlarges it even more, swiping at Penny, Jack, and CC. Timmy and whacking them into a stone wall, knocking it down and nearly burying them with several gaping punctures in them! Jimmy takes his freeze ray and Danny uses his ice breath to try and freeze her, but she keeps walking forward and simply shoots them away with heat beams! Nicole tries to stop her, but her damages from overcoming the Toon Goddess causes her to fall in a weakened state alongside Richard, who's equally starting to drift into unconsciousness from blood loss. She quickly takes aim at Courage and Bimm, who hop behind a wall for cover, only for Rose to arrive just in time to save them and keep the goddess from attacking.

 **Viral Goddess** beaming at Rose and speaking fast in frustration: Y̵̤̦̤̼͓̟͔̜̼̞̯̾́́͆̿̈́̕̕ͅÖ̸̜̭̻̗͎̦̮̭̬́̒̕̚ͅÙ̵̮̥͈̼̇! You have the antivirus. G̸̡̢̻̩̱͎̠̤͌͌̌̋͊͒̽I̴͈̮̯̺̩̭̲̳̟͋̽̉Ṽ̶͈̗̱͔̄̐̕E̵̛̤͚͔͋ ̷̨̼̯̰̻͕̼͉̬̳̱̙̹͕̟͐̂̇̓̄̅̇̈́͐̈́͐̊̆͘I̴̛̛̻̬̩͉̺̰͉̣̭͊̓̄̽̀́͑̽͂̈́̽̅͛͜T̶̘̰̗̫͍͍̦͈̾̋͒̾̋̋̓̔̐̏̇̽̎͘͝ ̶̨̨̞͈͍̣̰̼̼̥̗̠͓͐̆͑͑̇͗̉̌͂͘̕͝͝͝Ț̸̡̨̨̞̯̤̙͗̉̀Ŏ̵̗̻̲̈́̅̽́̌͋̾̅̓̈́͑̿͂ ̷̗͔̪̝̩̖̠̅̅̄̐͌̿͊͘ͅM̶͎̳̻̩͇̅̓͐͛̐̄͜Ĕ̶̛͉̠̎̑͐̽͋̉̅͝! (Morphs hand into sword)

Rose deploys her sword again, but it's too damaged for combat and ends up breaking it when striking at the Toon Goddess' deformed body! She gets smacked away and falls onto her back, with Danny getting in front of her to shoot rapid fire ecto beams from his palms, only for each one to phase through the angered villain! She shoots an eye beam back at Danny and blows him away, which Dani, Sam, Ashi, and Gaz respond to by trading kicks and punches to her. They each phase through the creature who electrocutes them, leaving only her and Rose, still trying to attack with her weapons, using her shield and chained mace, only for each one to bounce off! The Toon Goddess grabs the mace when it's flung at her and slings it back into Rose's face, beating her head back until she sees Bimm in the distance with the Antivirus.

 **Bimm** : Rose! (Transforms Antisword and runs to her aid)

 **Rose** : Wait, Bimm..!

 **Viral Goddess:** The Antivirus!

The Toon Goddess stretches her deformed arm and keeps Rose's head down on the floor. She takes her other arm and raises it in the air to create a large red and black energy ball! She splits it up and shoots three smaller-sized attacks at Bimm as she's making her way towards Rose! The second Bimm looks up and sees the incoming blasts, they collide and create an incredibly massive explosion three times the size of the room, enough to temporarily break everyone's hearing. The waves of the ball of fire, for a moment, suck back into the center of light before releasing further like a hurricane at its highest category, likely from the Antivirus exploding with it, unleashing a wave of raw data and large chunks of debris across the altar! While the destruction ensues, everyone left beaten and broken in the crumbling area witness the absolute horror of Bimm's demise with nothing left but her own Magisword falling out the flames and rubble to the cold floor tiles untangling it's coils before it too is engulfed in the fires and cracks in two.

 **Momo and Starfire** screaming in tears: BIMM!

 **Danny** dropping his head to the floor with his fists and teeth clenched tightly: ...No…!

 **Sadie** angered: Agh…!

 **Rose** getting quickly enraged: …!

 **Viral Goddess** still holding Rose down: You shouldn't have put so much faith towards someone no one will remember. Now look what happened!

 **Rose** quickly pushing back the Toon Goddess and jumping up: NOOOOOO! (Kicks her away)

 **Viral Goddess** stumbling backwards: Oof!

Rose comes over to the glitching monster and takes her by the ears and slams her into the ground! She furiously, and uncharacteristically, stomps on her several times before she takes her shield and beats her back with it! The Toon Goddess immediately explodes out the crater and raises one arm, causing the ground underneath Rose to lift and send her into a broken wall next to where Bimm's sword is. She takes it and uses it's yarn to tie up the monster, pulling her towards her and using her shield to smack in the face! As the Toon Goddess skids across the broken Earth, Rose comes running in with tears in her eyes and the severed remains of Bimm's magisword ignited in flames from the fires where it came from! But before she could slash at her, the Toon Goddess takes a broken piece of the wall and smashes it right into Rose's stomach, slamming her down!

 **Viral Goddess** choking Rose: Give up Rose! Or I will make you and your friends experience WORSE pain!

 **Rose** resisting: NEVER! Not one of us will allow you to steal our right to live the way you stole it from others! We have the manifolds to do what needs to be done and prove that we're more than just playthings to someone as corrupt as you! (Gets gem grabbed onto)

 **Viral Goddess** pulling the gem: THEN PREPARE TO JOIN THE REST OF YOUR PRECIOUS GEMS IN THE AFTERLIFE, Ṙ̵̘̝̭̉O̴̞͉͎̹̼̰̣͚͈͕͒̇͆͋͋̆̀̌S̸̺̤̫̠̫̓̓̊̍̓̉͛̈́͝E ̸̧̝͇̬̗̩̩̖̲̐͗͋͑̀̕͠QUARTZ! (Gets stabbed loudly from behind) Gugh..?! (Looks at impalement)

Suddenly, the Toon Goddess freezes in sheer horror, unable to even process the pain she's enduring from the Antisword lunged deep through her stomach. She turns around very slowly and sees but a heavily damaged and enraged Bimm stabbing right through her with the antivirus' energy flowing through her. She now has a fiery glowing purple hair color and extreme yellow eyes screaming with raw anger and fury at its finest. Something no one, especially those from Lyvsheria, have ever laid eyes on, especially from someone usually seen as cowardly. Everyone remaining around her look at the wound and are left in awe, while Rose herself is both surprised and proud. Before the cure spreads any further, as to not waste it all on one of the villains, Bimm quickly yanks it from the Toon Goddess' spine as she starts screaming in agony!

 **Viral Goddess** : GEAAAGH! (Stumbles) Wha…?! What are you doing?! How are you still here?!

 **Bimm** in a more determined tone: Rose is right! You and your master have been killing for FAR too long! You will never hurt anyone ever again! And the damage you've caused will be undone!

 **Viral Goddess** struggling to raise her torso while wearing a sadistic grin: Hehe, you think you can kill a God?! YOU?! You're not capable. Even with that sword of your's! You're NOTHING without the Warriors for Hire, Cattus, or the world you once stood on!

 **Momo** walking up next to Bimm with her sword in her hand: She doesn't need any of them! (Gets in fighting stance)

 **Both Bimm and Momo** charging forward: YAAAAAGH!

Both Bimm and Momo drive their swords right into the Toon Goddess' deformed chest, releasing a white light from the other end of her body while Simone's ghost can be barely seen giving the two Destiny Children one last boost of energy!

 **Momo:** We make our own choices!

 **Bimm:** We shape our own destinies!

 **Bimm and Momo** together: IT'S WHAT MAKES US SPECIAL!

 **Viral Goddess** glitching and dying: NO..! You couldn't do it… You couldn't doOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA̵̯̋͌À̷̢̧̞̪̦͙̫̬̳͇̠̤̬̼̰̮̼̞̆̓̚͘͜Ỏ̸̧̡͕̟̦̫̗̯̥͖͍̥̮̳̭͈͙͍̄̀͋̉͊̑̌̔͐̊͜Ö̶͇͈̂́͌̓̅̅̌̀̽́͐̇͝ͅo̴̧̙̪̤̯̙͇̾̔̚͘o̴͇͖͍͖̓̍̓h̸̢̥̱͓̩̮̹͎͚͓̞̺̟̻͕͖̎̀̎̆̕͜ͅagvihkaerbgtaeibgvwURaGBAGUI;AKBRJHATEJ HB90436U7QSHBTRJENTMRAJN GFSRJTRSKHSMFN SATRJTAGVBUBRYAHGIB46Y78IW57TRHBRAEWHYUNDXHU;JBAREHUNEABNN

BOAR;HG'RTHJ[-TE-]JH[NE OIALDFBVAR #!23EDFCVQ43%$#t^4RFVrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrmnr

…

…

Oops! Something happened in our studio! But don't worry! We'll be right back after these messages! We apologize for the interruption! But stay tuned for another episode of Teen Titans GO, Teen Titans GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, G̸̢̧̦̥͚̲̓̅Ò̷̰̫͚̩̭̎̈́͋̔,̸̠̦͒̀͋͌́̂͌ ̵̢̢̱͓̫͓͑͑͋̋͝G̶̤͔̬̙̭̖̹̾̀́̅͋͆Ȍ̴̢͈̝̬̘̆̒,̶̢̞̫̰̟̫̓ ̵̛̼̼̈́̂̏͋͝͠Ǵ̴̝̊̏̾͝O̸̧͚͉̫͇͆̀͂̃̈́̑̒,̸̯͉͉̥̗̽̓͛͘ ̴̧̧͑̀͊̚Ĝ̵̯̩̫̣̼̫̀͜͝͝Ȯ̵̫͚̇͘ ̷̧͈̯̲́D̵̲̪́̓̚͠Ȋ̸͔̯̣͈E̴̳͕̬̦͜͝,̵̱̹̭͝ ̸̭͚̓͝G̴̗͉̞̅̄̏̃̀͌̎͜O̶̘͈̊̀̃̉̂,̸̦͖͎̩̻͂̆̀̉̓͝ ̵̜̰̬̤̜̳͈̔̇́G̷̪̱̻͙͠O̶͍̻̟͙̪̓͐̿̄̑̿,̵͓̓̏̒͊̂̈́ ̶̡̦̥̘͙̪͙͐͋͂̅̅͝G̴̢̪̬͍̟̹̫̔̔̋̇͌̾Ǒ̴͎, Gumball right here on Cartoon Network!


	27. Chapter 26

**Spongebob Squarepants Episode 1: Help Wanted**

Bubbles rise in the water next to the coral reef under the deep blue sea. In a neighborhood relatively deserted compared to the rest of town, a brown rock, a Moai head, and a pineapple to be exact, is the home of a certain yellow sponge with a talent unseen.

"Ah, the sea... so fascinating. So wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, teeming with life. Home to one of my favorite creatures, SpongeBob SquarePants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, you silly."

Spongebob, sleeping in his bed already with his work clothes on is awoken by the large alarm clock with a horn next to him. He clicks it off and climbs up the ladder attached to his bed.

 **Spongebob:** Today's the big day, Gary.

 **Gary:** Meow.

 **Spongebob** jumping off a diving board: Look at me, I'm... (Leaps off and loses underwater) ...NAKED!

Spongebob lands in newer work clothes like the ones he was wearing in a small gym-like area in front of a bar with two pink teddy bears on either side.

 **Spongebob** : Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Gary.

 **Gary:** Meow.

Carefully, SpongeBob takes two deep breaths, puffs up his chest and lifts the teddy barbell, only to lose his balance after a few seconds from the not-so heavy weight of it. He drops it, followed by a light "squeak" from it. Now he is ready. While chanting "I'M READY" repeatedly outside his pineapple house, his best friend, Patrick, pulls up his rock with him still attached to the flat underside of it.

 **Patrick** raising his hand **:** Go, SpongeBob! (Slips off)Whoa! (Falls and crashes)

Eventually, SpongeBob reaches a short distance near the Krusty Krab where he stops to admire the scenery.

 **Spongebob** with beaming eyes **:** There it is. The finest eating establishment ever established for eating: The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. With a Help Wanted sign in the window! For years I've been dreaming of this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, (Looks at reader) look 'im straight in the eye, lay it on the line and GET THAT JOB!

As SpongeBob continues while confidently shouting "I'm ready," his moody neighbor Squidward is quietly cleaning graffiti shaped like his face with "loser" written on it at one of the restaurant's windows. He hears SpongeBob running towards the building and lets out a tired sigh.

 **Squidward:** Oh no, SpongeBob. What could he possibly want? (Turns to "Help Wanted Sign") Hm… (Raises eyebrow)

 **Spongebob** running past Squidward: Hi Squidward!

 **Squidward** : Yellow.

Mr. Krabs is resting at the boat with the cash register with money in his claws when he is quickly awoken by SpongeBob opening both entrance doors of the eating area.

 **Spongebob** : Permission to come aboard, captain! (Deep voice) I've been training my whole life for the day I could join the Krusty Krew (Switches to normal voice) and now I'm ready.

As soon as SpongeBob steps foot in the building, he trips on a nail protruding from the floorboard. He falls and bounces rapidly across the ceiling, the walls, and the floors, ricochets while getting faster until he eventually rolls to his back in a complete stop facing Mr. Krabs and Squidward, who had just stepped inside.

 **Spongebob** : So, uh…when do I start?

 **Mr. Krab** : Well lad, it looks like you don't even have your sea legs.

 **Spongebob** : Mr. Krabs, please. I'll prove I'm fry cook material. Ask Squidward, he'll vouch for me.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward quickly walk away from Spongebob, allowing Squidward to take a deep breath and politely say "No." Krabs winks and the two of them return to Spongebob while putting on a smile.

 **Mr. Krabs** : Well, lad, we'll give ya a test, and if you pass, you'll be on the Krusty Krew!

Spongebob whips out his notepad and pencil from his back pocket out of curiosity.

 **Mr. Krabs** : Go out and fetch me...a, uh, hydrodynamic spatuler...with, um, port-and-starboard-attachments, and, uh...turbo drive! And don't come back 'til you get one!

Krabs gives Spongebob a Krusty Krab hat which he is happy to feel and briefly look at with a mirror.

 **Spongebob** saluting: Aye aye, captain! (Reads notes) One hydrodynamic spatula, with port-and-starboard attachments, turbo drive, coming right up, Sir!

 **Mr. Krabs:** Carry on!

Spongebob hurriedly exits the Krusty Krab with his notes still in hand and a smile to go with it.

 **Mr. Krabs:** We'll never see that lubber again.

 **Squidward** : You're terrible. A hydro-what?!

Both Krabs and Squidward laugh distinctively with Squidward inhaling and exhaling his nose while Krabs giggles like a pirate would. But as quickly as Spongebob had left, he returns with the same look he had before.

 **Spongebob** : Did someone order a spatula?!

 **Squidward** freezing in surprise: O-O Huh..?

 **Mr. Krabs:** Wut..?

 **Spongebob** : That's right! Turns out I already have a spatula that can do almost all those things!

Spongebob pulls out a special spatula from his pocket. But rather than the traditional grey, he now has a solid golden one with some minor attachments like the one he was going to shop for. Both Krabs and Squidward zoom in on it and stare in awe as their reflection is visible from it.

 **Squidward and Mr. Krabs:** Wo-ah… But I… But-

 **Spongebob** : I don't remember where I got it from. But I've had it with me since childhood! Oh, and I think there's a bus coming this way.

 **Krabs and Squidward** : A BUS?!

 **Mr. Krabs** pausing and squinting **:** Wait… (Sniffs air) Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells...smelly. (Eyes widen) Anchovies…

 **Squidward** : What?

 **Mr. Krabs** screaming: ANCHOVIES!

Abruptly, an entire sea of anchovies burst through the front door of the restaurant; each one saying "meep." They break in and as soon as Squidward and Mr. Krabs retreat to the cash register in fear, Spongebob takes his golden spatula and floats himself to the kitchen where he proceeds to make Krabby Patties and shoot them out like a machine turret at the horde of customers, now bursting through the windows in droves from more busses outside! As they all collectively munch on the food coming their way, Spongebob continues to aggressively make more, choosing the ingredients, smacking them off the stove, and into the anchovies mouths. Squidward looks up at the scene, recognizing somewhat of Spongebob's unique ability to make food more rapidly than even a factory would in mere minutes. But strangely, by this point, he hasn't seen it in action, only going off gut feelings beforehand. Spongebob eventually finishes with one last anchovy, who leaves behind a wad full of cash from each of the other customers.

After a few minutes getting the cash in a wheelbarrow, Mr. Krabs joyously hops around Spongebob impressed at his performance.

 **Mr. Krabs** : That was the finest fast-foodsmanship I've ever seen, Mr. Squarepants! Welcome aboard.

Mr. Krabs gives Spongebob a name tag solidifying his place at the Krusty Krab, to which Spongebob continues to smile calmly over.

 **Mr. Krabs** : Three cheers for Spongebob! Hip-hip!

 **Squidward** : Hooray.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Hip-hip.

 **Squidward** : Hooray.

 **Mr. Krabs** : Hip-hip.

 **Squidward** : Hooray.

 **Mr. Krabs** wheeling the money away **:** I'll be in my quarters, countin' up the booty.

When Mr. Krabs shuts the door to his office, Patrick enters the restaurant waving to the crew.

 **Patrick** : Good morning, Krusty Krew!

 **Squidward** : What would you like to order, Patrick?

 **Patrick** : One Krabby Patty please.

Spongebob sternly returns to the kitchen with his golden spatula again, catching Patrick and Squidward's curiosity when all of a sudden, a score of Krabby Patties are fired through the servery, shooting Patrick out the Krusty Krab! .

 **Patrick** being blown out the building: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Squidward** : Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs, come see your new employee.

While Squidward tries to get his bosses attention, Spongebob continues to fire Krabby Patties rapidly in the restaurant, shattering glass and breaking various objects inside like a weapon!

 **Danny Phantom Episode 1: Mystery Meat**

Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton's father, stands proudly in front of his son and Sam Manson sitting in a seat near the Ghost Portal behind them.

 **Jack** : So Danny, you and little friend want to hunt ghosts.

 **Danny** : Actually Dad, I wanted to be an astronaut.

 **Sam** : Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones.

 **Jack** : Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn. _(Turns to a table with laboratory equipment and beakers.)_

That moment, Danny's ghost senses emit a blue mist from his mouth, alerting him towards the Ghost Portal opening up.

 **Danny** : Oh no…

Both Danny and Sam get grabbed by two Ectopuses floating above the floor! They're lifted out their seats to the air wrapped in the tentacles of the creatures.

 **Jack** still shifting through his equipment **:** True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared. (Smiles more confidently) And so will you whether you want to be or not.

Danny transforms immediately to Danny Phantom; the force of the transformation pushing back the creatures from he and Sam. Freed, Sam kicks one of the Ectopuses in the beak and Danny blasts the other with two energy beams!

 **Jack** still oblivious to his surroundings: It all starts with your equipment.

Before the first Ectopus can grab Jack, Sam punches it into a corner with her right fist!

 **Jack** turning around: Sam, this is the Fenton Thermos.

Sam receives the device from Jack, who turns back to his work table to shift through more of his tools. When another Ectopus tries to attack her, Sam smacks it's tentacle with the thermos itself.

 **Jack** : It's supposed to trap ghosts, but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it.

Danny kicks the second Ectopus back into the Ghost Portal and freezes the other with his ice breath; Sam dragging it back by its limp tentacle. Before Jack turns around, Danny phases back to his human form and shuts the door of the portal.

 **Jack** pointing to the Ghost Portal: And _that_? That is the Fenton Ghost Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. (Taps door) And someday, I'll figure out how that works too. (Turns to Sam and Danny)Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?

Danny and Sam are panting from the fight and hold each other's backs.

 **Jack** : You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony.

 **Danny** : (Hangs head back) Gugh...

 **Jack** : Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. I had a problem with that.

 **Sam** : Poor horse…

Later at Casper High, Danny and Sam walk through the hallway before going up a flight of stairs.

 **Danny** : I'm beginning to think I should tell them.

 **Sam** : Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand! (Throws her head back and yells) WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!

 **Danny** : Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?

 **Sam** : (In a British tone) Och! O-oh, right. (Smiles nervously) Me too.

 **Danny** : Actually, now that you bring that up, I've been meaning to ask. How'd you get so strong? I thought you wouldn't be fighting any ghosts considering I'm the one with the powers.

 **Sam** : Well you know I'm an expert gymnast. I gotta use my training on something. Plus, I'd hate to leave you hanging after the accident.

 **Danny** : Yeah, it's only been a month and I still have barely any control! If somebody catches me, (Starts sinking to the floor) I go from freak to geek around here! I mean, geek to freak.

 **Sam** holding Danny's hand: You mean like what you're doing now?

 **Danny** : Hm? (Looks down) GAH! (Gets lifted by Sam as legs phase back) Yeah. Like that. (Walks off) If my Dad can invent something that accidentally turns me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal? (Phases through snack machine and grabs chocolate) Except for things like this. This is cool.

 **Sam:** Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian. Plus, I can tell when someone's ate meat to stop em from doing that. (Sniffs air) Last night, you've had Sloppy Joe's.

 **Danny** smiling: That's scarily impressive. (Holds forehead) Uugh…

 **Sam** : You ok?

 **Danny** : Yeah. Just another one of those headaches I've been having lately. Thing is, they didn't happen just when I got these powers. They've been happening all my life at random once every year. But now, it's happening more than usual in a few weeks.

 **Sam** : Maybe you just need to sit down and chill for a bit. Besides, the stress has been getting to you since your Mom and Dad introduced you to ghost hunting. OH! And on a brighter note, the school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore em down.

 **Danny** : Oh sweet! ...Wait, what did you do?

Back at the cafeteria, there's a sign that announces a slight change on the lunch menu, switching the food from burgers to grass on a bun.

 **Danny** holding grass on a bun: Sam...this is just about the most vicious thing you've ever done.

 **Sam** : Ah, com'on Danny. It's time for a change. (Holds up grass on bun) Besides, it's not like it's gonna hurt anyone.

 **Danny** : Yeah…I can't stay mad at you. (Munches on sandwich) ...Hey. This isn't half bad.

 **Sam** : I know, right?!

Mr. Lancer arrives behind Sam with a calm grin and a thumbs up.

 **Mr. Lancer:** Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.

 **Sam** turning to the teacher: No proble- Wait. Is that steak I smell?!

 **Lancer** nervously shaking: No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. (Puts toothpick in teeth) Thanks again. (Leaves)

 **Danny** : Nice. (Ghost senses go off) Uh oh. Gotta go. There's a problem going on.

 **Dash** in the distance: FENTON!

 **Sam** : Make that two problems.

The school jock, Dash, angrily storms over to Danny with a plate of mud in his hands.

 **Dash:** I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With MUD! (Points to the floor) From the ground! (Points to Sam) All because of your girlfriend!

 **Danny** : She's not my girlfriend!

 **Sam** : I am his girlfriend!

 **Danny** quickly facing Sam: Huh?

Dash grabs Danny by the collar of his shirt, but strangely, Danny remains perfectly still while the top half of Danny's shirt tears clean off exposing his collar bones.

 **Dash** : These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_?!

 **Sam** : Actually, it's topsoil.

 **Dash** : Whatever! (Gives Danny mud plate) Take the mud an' eat it! ALL of it!

 **Danny** : Can't.

 **Dash** : Why not?

 **Danny** : GARBAGE FIGHT!

Danny kicks the table he's at so that the dish with the mud flies up into Dash's face! As a food fight starts to break out, Danny holds Sam's hand and the two of them go intangible and phase through the floor while no one is watching.

 **Dash** clearing his face: Dang it, Fenton! You're gonna- Huh..? (Looks around) Where'd he an' his girlfriend go?

Both Danny and Sam descend through the floor to a deserted hallway where they phase out of intangibility.

 **Sam** : Phew..! You're really starting to get the hang of this, huh?

 **Danny** : Just a little. And another thing, you said you were my girlfriend.

 **Sam** : Sorry. I thought it would distract him so he didn't- (Gets calmly held by hands) Hm..?

 **Danny** smiling: Thanks. (Blushes)

 **Sam** blushing: ...Uh… Yeah. No problem.

 **Danny** : Anyway, we'd better find that ghost. I get the feeling we're in for a treat today.

 **Sam** : I thought I saw it back in the kitchen.

 **Danny** : Ok. That's where we're headed.

The two of them phase into the kitchen where the ghostly Lunch Lady is shifting through the vegetable dishes trying to search for something.

 **Sam** : Huh… That's not bad.

 **Danny** : Yeah, I thought she'd be more threatening. Then again, looks tend to be deceiving. Just look at my parents.

 **Lunch Lady:** Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?

 **Sam** nodding: Yes ma'am. But it'll change back for next week.

 **Danny** : I'm sorry, have you always been here?

 **Lunch Lady:** Oh, I've been here for over 50 years. Not once has the menu changed. But since this is special, I'll just be on my merry way.

 **Sam** : Wait. If you've worked here before, then, what happened to you?

 **Lunch Lady:** I slipped on an ice cube from the freezer over there.

 **Danny and Sam** cringing **:** Ouch…

 **Lunch Lady** happily waving: So long, children. Oh! And one more thing. (Flames shoot out eyes) NEVER CHANGE THE MENU AGAAAAAAAAIN! Buh-bye now. (Turns intangible and phases through ceiling)

 **Danny and Sam:** O_O…

 **Sam** : Well...that was easy.

 **Danny** : Way easy. Lately I've been having to take out ghosts. But this one just...floated.

 **Sam** : I get the feeling if I didn't say the menu would change back she'd kill us.

 **Danny** : Wait, you serious?

 **Sam** : Well I wasn't. But I might wanna go ahead an' make it happen now that we've seen her. I just can't believe this was the thanks I get for thinking like an individual...

 **Danny** stepping out the kitchen with Sam: Totally. Hope Dash doesn't ruin the fun.

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot Episode 2: Raggedy Android**

Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) stands bracing herself in her bedroom in front of her mother, Nora Wakeman, who's looking rather tan for her skin. They're both locked on each other's eyes in a very serious manner.

 **Nora** : So, XJ-9...you ready for action?

 **Jenny** : I can take anything you can dish out.

 **Nora** : We'll see about that.

 **Jenny** : Bring it on.

After a few seconds of silence, Nora points to Jenny with a new command to follow, deploying each named weapon in a comedic fashion.

 **Nora** : LAZER LIMB! MIGHTY MALLET, FIST OF FURY, ROCKET POWER, MONKEY'S PAW, LOBSTER CLAW, STRETCHY ARM AND EXTENDO FINGER!

With her already swollen fists from the Monkey's Paw Mode, she stretches her arm through the wall behind her mother and extends her finger joints, smashing through the electronics in the room!

 **Jenny** : ...Whoops. (Smiles and droops ears)

 **Nora** : Eh, not to worry. (Claps) That means you've studied how to be a battle robot!

 **Jenny** : No offence, Mom, but I kinda wanna do something not so battle heavy every now and then. Just as soon as I can get this arm back.

 **Tuck** through the window next to Brad: Could come in _handy_ during a tickle fight.

 **Nora** squinting at the two: What are you two doing here?

 **Brad** stepping inside: We came to invite Jenny to the Downsquare Fair.

 **Tuck** on Jenny's stretched arm: There's rides, and games, everyone- (Falls on back)

 **Brad:** Everyone's gonna be there. And this year, Tuck's gonna face his greatest fear and ride the ferris wheel.

 **Jenny** : Tuck's afraid of heights?

 **Brad** : Nah. Just afraid of giant wheels. Anything bigger than a car tire gives him the heebie-jeebies.

 **Tuck** : But this year, I'm gonna beat Mr. Ferries and his giant group of horror!

 **Nora, Jenny, and Brad:**...Yeah…

 **Brad** : Anyway, wanna come?

 **Jenny** leaning over to Nora: Can I…?

 **Nora** : Hm… Judging by all the variables given the circumstances, the odds are easy to tell that someone may end up screaming and cause a mass panic.

 **Jenny** : Oh… Sorry. Didn't realize I was scary to people.

 **Brad** : Aw, no. You're not scary at all. 6 and a half feet, yeah, but not scary. You'd blend right in and be like everyone else.

 **Tuck** lifting Jenny's stretched limb: You just need to get past the whole scary robot thing is all.

 **Jenny** turning to Nora again: Please Mom? There's gotta be someway I can go.

 **Nora** : I'm sorry, XJ-9. No means no.

Jenny balls her fists in anger and Brad and Tuck immediately leave feeling the stress from her.

 **Nora** : Yes, I understand how you feel. But I fear how humanity would see you. (Pulls Jenny's arm back from the wall) Being a defense mechanism for the Earth can be both a symbol of peace, and a symbol of a weapon.

Jenny pulls her own limb back in place of her torso out of Nora's hands and looks to the floor in sorrow.

 **Jenny** : Ok… At least we tried. (Turns back to bed)

Nora, feeling sorry for her daughter, pats her back and quietly leaves the room to give her time to think. As soon as she's gone, Jenny depressingly raises her arms and leaps to her bed, when instead, she ends up falling flat onto the cold floor beneath her! With both arms, she lifts herself from the surface, no longer sad but rather left in a state of confusion as the bed seemingly clipped out of existence and is now a few spaces in front of her against the wall.

 **Jenny** with one ear raised: ..Huh?

 **Nora** calling through the wall: XJ-9?! Are you alright?!

 **Jenny** : Um… Yeah! I'm good! (Looks at floor again) I could've sworn the bed was right in front of me. (Changes to stern face) Whatever… That's the least of my problems now. (Lays on bed) I'll bet even Mom's scared of the freaky robot. (Plants face into pillow) Why can't I be like everyone else..?

 **Nora** on the other side of the room: Oh, the poor thing. (Strokes chin) Why haven't I built her to resemble everyone else? (Light bulb flashes above her) ...Maybe I can…!

The doctor immediately gets to work on a new invention displayed on the monitor above her in her lab.

 **Nora** : I can create a human exoskin with cybernetic sensors that can link up with your robotic steel and give you the appearance of a normal teenage girl!

 **Jenny** jumping in joy at the lab: OH THANK YOU! I can't wait to try it on tomorrow at the fair!

 **Nora** turning her chair around: Sweetie, a device like this takes a while to develop.

 **Jenny** : Oh. How long exactly?

 **Nora** : Oh...44 months? Unless, with a few modifications, I can have something re-

 **Jenny** hugging and crushing her mother: OH, THANK YOU!

Jenny lets go and jets back to her room setting her alarm clock next to her bed.

 **Jenny** : I can hardly wait until tomorrow! (Sits down with a wide smile)

For the next few hours in the evening, Jenny silently waits as the sun goes down in the distance of her window. But exactly 8:30, Jenny stops and feels her pillow behind her back out of curiosity, still unsure about her fall from earlier before calmly putting her hands together again and staring off into nothing with a grin as she waits for the next day. At night, however, outside her house, a faint warm green light emits next to it but never catching Jenny's attention despite being fully awake for the next morning. From it comes Fink, an adult, green mouse of some kind with greenish purple hair and a completely dark purple trench coat and fancy boots.

 **Fink** now in a deeper tone of voice: I'll handle her. Find the square guy.

 **Voice** from Ghost Portal: No problem, babe.

The portal closes and Fink hovers up to the window upstairs where Jenny is, peeking at her still staring off into the end of the room completely oblivious of her surroundings.

 **Fink:** Well now… This'll be easier than I thought. Hope it's not too late to drop the facade. Let's see what's around town.

Fink vacates the lawn, but Jenny continues to smile blankly as the clock ticks and the night rolls by.

 **End of Chapter 26**


	28. Chapter 27

"Before Vambre and Prohyas became Warriors for Hire, they went to school. A rough-n-tumble school for adventurers!"

 **Mighty Magiswords Adventure Academy 101**

In a classroom in a towering building shaped like a fist at the center of a field, a classroom of 6 diverse children sit down conversing and waiting on their professor to arrive through the door.

 **Professor Cyrus** walking in: Howdy youngins! Welcome to our class! 101 Tactics for Adventures 101!

 **Frank** : Bok bok bok!

 **Cyrus** : I'm Professor Cyrus, and this here's Frank Paul! Please state your names and reason for enrolling in the Adventure Academy!

 **Phibby** the blue and yellow frog with braces: I'm Phibby Croax! Recently, I decided that my life was not extreme enough. I'm hoping Adventure Academy can make my life extremer more often!

 **Morbidia** the pale witchin the back: I'm Morbidia! I'm a sorceress, and I just wanna be really really famous!

 **Gateaux** the brown cat next to Morbidia: Gateaux. What she said.

 **Cyrus:** Really man? Don't ya have anything to add to that?

 **Gateaux** : Um...no.

 **Neddy** the bear: Neddy the Mallet! I like hittin' stuff with my hammer and also havin' stuff I didn't previously have! Adventurin's good for that, right?

 **Cattus** the blue and white cat with a scarf: Cattus the One Blade. I enjoy doing things for people. And I don't mind waiting in a tree upon hours on end until the opportunity presents itself!

 **Familiar** : I'm Familiar, and I was thinking adventuring would be a good opportunity for me. Also, just a bit clearer, I'm not really good at anything else...

 **Bimm** : Bimm. Adventuring runs in my family, and I don't really have any better ideas, so, here I am. (Raises hand) Also, if you don't mind me asking, is it just me, or is someone missing?

 **Phibby** : Na-ah.

 **Familiar** : Not really.

 **Cattus** : I don't think so.

 **Morbidia and Gateaux:** Nooope!

 **Frank** : Bok bok!

 **Cyrus** : The only folks who're missin' around here are them two Warrior kids who signed up earlier. There's two empty seats that's supposed to have butts in em!

 **Frank** : Bok bok bok!

 **Cyrus** : Dang right! They- (Ducks from flying kids) Woah!

Two new students, brother and sister, fly to the back of the classroom with their Magiswords and have a seat.

 **Vambre and Prohyas** : HI!

 **Cyrus** : Ah. Vambre and Prohyas Warrior, I reckon. Kablammica's kids, right?

 **Vambre** : You presume correctly, Professor!

 **Prohyas** : Yeah! That's us!

 **Cyrus** : Well ain't that nice..?

 **Familiar** : Oh. Just you guys? I thought there were 3.

 **Prohyas** : Nah. Just us.

 **Familiar** : Ah… (Leans to Bimm) _Don't ask why, but I get the feeling these guys are gonna make us wish we didn't come here._

 **Monster** : Ruuuaaagh!

 **Familiar** : What the..?

An advanced creature of some kind mixed with various parts from other animals bashes through the door of the room angry and ready to attack Cyrus in front of the class.

 **Vambre** : Och! Professor!

 **Cyrus** : Stand back kids! (Puts fists up) This is one of them advanced monsters from one of our attack classes. (Squints) Gonna take a bit of expertise…

 **Prohyas** : Don't worry Professor! We'll-

 **Familiar** pointing to the monster: GET OFF MY TEACHER!

Familiar leaps out of his boots and off the desk like a feral cat screeching as the monster faces him when it is quickly struck with a kick through the chalkboard and the wall behind it! The structure comes crashing down as Familiar balances himself again flat on his feet in front of the professor and the rest of the class, shocking each of them, but surprisingly causing Phibby to blush and Bimm to clap for him.

 **Cyrus** : ...Well now. That's one way to handle an advanced monster for the day! Ya sure ya ain't in the wrong course, kid?

 **Familiar** : No, this is the right one. It just...it just felt right.

 **Cyrus** : Then welcome aboard, Fam my boy! Everyone, cheer em on!

The rest of the room claps for the young anthropomorphic cat as he looks at his feet and hands, glimpsing himself as though he were someone else. He sees the floor as though he's taller than he actually is, and he keeps looking back at the empty seat at the row Cattus is sitting in knowing someone is supposed to be there. Whoever it is, he strangely has a sense of loss just looking at what could've been.

 **Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo**

In Jump City on a busy street in the middle of broad daylight hours as speeding cars honking their horns rush by, a big rig strolls through attempting to maneuver around the traffic during rush hour when the irate driver inside stomps in the middle of the road in front of a tall man standing squarely by himself. He wears mix-matched colors including a dark purple left side with a light blue glove, and a magenta side with pink.

 **Trucker** : What are you crazy i? Get out the way!Get out of the way!

Raising his hand, the man holds a bright pink shuriken up in the air, flinging it at the windshield, which drills its way through, almost killing the driver when he leaps out the door in fear. The front of the vehicle bursts into a pink explosion. Sprinting, Saico-Tek charges through the traffic, exploding more vehicles with his smoke shurikens causing a mass panic. When out of nowhere, a birdarang swerves by smacking one of his blades away from a bus. Above, Beast Boy, as a falcon, swoops down startling the man to give Cyborg a clear shot in his back with a sonic cannon, followed by Raven's black energy bolts and Starfire's energy beams. Before he can endure anymore damage, he leaps atop a lamppost taking note of Robin above on a building.

 **Robin** : Since you're new in town, we're going to make this very simple.

 **Starfire** : Stop now!

 **Cyborg** : Yeah, man. The locals don't like it when you blow up their stuff.

 **Robin** : Put your hands in the air and-

Saico-Tek complies, but instead propels himself off the lamppost with jet boots, leaving a traveling cloud of pink smoke behind him.

 **Beast Boy** next to Raven flying: Hands in the air, dude, not your whole body!

 **Raven** : Ugh... Tourists.

 **Robin** : Titans! Go!

The words are barely out of Robin's mouth before Starfire goes airborne as well; just as quickly, he leaps clear of the bus, equips his motorcycle helmet, and lands squarely on the conveniently parked R-Cycle. A scream of tires, a belch of burning rubber fumes, and off he goes, while Beast Boy comes down as an enraged cheetah to back him up. Last out of the gate is Cyborg in the T-Car, but all five soon gather into a tighter formation as Saico-Tek zooms over the urban landscape.

 **Raven** : Anybody got a clue what this genius is after?

 **Cyborg** : Who cares what he wants? What he's getting is a helping of Grade-A butt-whoop!

 **Robin** : All right, team. Let's see what he's made of!

Two missile launchers launch their payload from Robin's motorbike. In midair, Saico-Tek slows down, drops in behind the projectiles and blows them apart with a pair of shuriken. But as soon as he turns around, Starfire blasts a concrete side of a building next to him on his path forward, throwing off his balance! As quickly as he's distracted, Starfire, again, shoots a bolt of energy at him, this time successfully striking the left thruster of his jetpack causing him to tumble out of the sky!

 **Robin** : Careful Stafire! We don't wanna harm any civilians!

 **Starfire** : R-right..! Sorry!

 **Cyborg:** Don't worry! Looks like you've got em where it hurts!

Saico-Tek fumbles down to the side of the nearest highway, where the Titans meet him face to face. His leg is stuck to the broken railing he crashed into. Robin stops and departs from his motorbike removing his helmet, while Raven and Starfire descend next to Cyborg, exiting his car. When Beastboy gets near, the villain takes out another shuriken and tosses it to explode in the Titans' faces, but they are all shielded by a bubble from Raven's power.

 **Beast Boy** : Okay. Am I the only one who's sick of these explodey things?

 **Robin** : Nope. (Looks to Saico-Tek) You're gonna explain your business here and now.

 **Saico-Tek** : Aa! Dame da! Kore… Tsukamanai koto ni natterun da! [Ah! This is bad! This… I wasn't supposed to have been caught!]

 **Beast Boy** : Um, either that wasn't English, or I think I have a concussion.

 **Robin** : Hm… I'll see what else he can say later. But other than that...good work guys.

Robin, for once, smiles at the rest of the group.

 **Cyborg** : Hey now, we really didn't do anythin'. It's Star you should be thanking.

 **Starfire** : Oh..? Me?

 **Raven** : Well yeah. You did most of the shooting.

 **Beast Boy** : Didn't expect you to knock the guy off balance and blast him out the sky. It's like...you just made our job a whole lot easier. Too easy!

 **Starfire** hopping up and down, causing small trembles: Ah, thank you! Thank you! I don't know what went over me, but I'm happy it worked for the better!

 **Robin** : Just make sure when you do something like that, it doesn't damage anything near the populace. I...had to be careful with my missiles earlier…

 **Starfire** nodding: Yes Robin. Although, perhaps after we are finished, we could always stop and try to relax for a while.

 **Beast Boy** pointing: Hey, yeah! Like a vacation! When was the last time we ever took one?

 **Robin** : Never. Besides, Beast Boy, we're heroes. We don't take vacations. Nor do we really get any breaks in between.

 **Cyborg** : Save for all the times we played games together.

 **Raven** : Or that time you took Kitty to prom.

 **Robin** : That was still a mission.

 **Starfire** looking visibly angry: One that I will ensure never happens again…

 **Robin** : Well, if anybody needs me, I'm going to bring this man to interrogation. I'll ride by the city to assess the damages too.

 **Beast Boy** turning into an eagle: Cool beans.

 **Cyborg** hopping back in his car, driving off: Be right there!

As the three men leave with Saico-Tek apprehended, the young Tamaranean looks off to the distance toward the Titans Tower with a slowly fading smile before being interrupted by Raven, who sets her hand on her friend's shoulder.

 **Raven** : Hey… You ok?

 **Starfire** : Y-yes. I am alright. Just… I'm sorry for being impulsive minutes ago. It's like...something deep down had compelled me to.

 **Raven** : Trust me. You know I know the feeling too. Maybe we do need a vacation. Sounds like these past few episodes are wearing down on us both.

 **Starfire** : Agreed.

 **Samurai Jack Season 5 Episode 1**

It's a beautiful day in a distant village somewhere out in the open of a large plain where the clouds align just behind it with the sun. The windmill off to the back keeps spinning slowly and the birds chirp quietly. But along with the silence are the sounds of an uncountable amount of people screaming in fear, and are quickly silenced by an explosion that takes up all of the buildings. Out comes a trio of dog-like creatures running away from a horde of hundreds of black red-eyed drones shaped like beetles, armed with sharp claws and incredible speeds for travel. These aliens include a tall mother, a young daughter, and a baby tucked in her arm; each panicking and trying their hardest to get away. Yet their efforts are futile. They're cornered in a circle of robots glaring at them and preparing to strike. With nowhere to go and no hope left, the mother takes her hand and strokes her daughter's long white hair, flashing a message with her antennae sticking out the top of her head that reads,"I love you." The little girl does the same, and all three of them accept their fate. But just when all seems lost for them, one of the drones lifts itself to look back at the vast plains when it hears the distinct sound of a motor running. It draws nearer, almost frighteningly when both the robots and the anthropomorphic family turn and face behind them, staring right at a man with dark grey armor and a red demonic mask on an equally dark motorbike. Without hesitation, the man shoots a launcher attached to his vehicle at the drones in front of him for an opening to circle around the family in a trail of dust. Using the same cannon, it automatically adjusts into a minigun that instantly leaves holes in beetles closest to him as his weapon's many bullet shells collide with the ground! Next, the warrior lifts up his motorbike's front wheel, which sprouts several spikes that grind up the robots when he runs into them! But one of the machines goes in for a charge and knocks him off his weaponized vehicle! This, however, doesn't stun him. He immediately holsters out his high-powered pistol and shoots right through about 4 of them before he surprises them with yet another weapon; a staff with an electric tip on one end and a multi-daggered tip on the other. All robots and the mysterious person himself pause for a good 3 seconds before one of them could go in for the kill. Quickly, the man lunges his staff's sharp end into the drone's interior and tangles and breaks through its wiring! This doesn't surprise him in the slightest, but it leaves the family he's protected in awe, so much so the mother holds her baby behind her so he doesn't look. This dark, menacing warrior continues to pry and swing his staff into each of the bots trying to fight back with all their effort, until one of the beetles just barely misses his face when it tries to slash at him and instead slices his mask in two and knocks off his long helmet! Although distracted, the older bearded and long haired man quickly gets himself together and scowls at the army of robots. This catches the young girl's curiosity when she's just slightly away from her mother and flashes with her antennae,"Jack?" Then, all of a sudden, something clicks in her head. The world around her stops moving and goes into darkness when she realizes with shortened pupils and raised ears and tail that she is in an experience she's all too familiar with. And the one named Jack knows her well. While she's thinking, Jack makes a large jump to the dome of one of the robots with a sounding scream that echoes across the field when he stabs his staff into the heart of the machine with a loud crunch! Again, sparking something in the young girl nearest to the ruined drones that prompts her to come out and say...

 **Hali:** Samurai. Jack? (Eyes widen) Jack..? Jack! (Speaks with her own voice) JACK!

When Jack jumps off a Beetle Drone, he turns to the Emoji Girl in confusion and surprise!

 **Hali:** Samurai Jack! It's me! (Points to self) Look at me! Hali! Momotaro! Remember?!

The old samurai is suddenly taken aback! Memories flash before his eyes from his days as a young boy about her age, to the many allies he's met over the years in this post-apocalyptic future and beyond. His and the universe's greatest enemy, Aku the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness, had unleashed an unspeakable evil and flung him into this dark world he stands on. He knows this already. But something isn't right. It's only been a second, but his mind wanders like it's been a few minutes, instantly recognizing several key events in his life that he has yet to go through! Most of which involve beings from other worlds he hasn't visited nor understood before! Then in that moment of silence, he remembers the girl speaking to her. Momotaro. A name he himself had told stories of, and one he passed down onto this girl when she was lost like him.

 **Jack** slowly remembering: ...Momotaro..? (Sees Beetle Drone behind Momo) Behind you! (Takes staff and tosses it)

Jack does a sharp forward throw to a beetle drone ready to strike the alien girl from behind! And although he didn't miss, another two drones step toward the girl from both sides! Jack and the girl's Mother and baby brother all begin to freeze in utter horror at what is to come. But just when the enemies raise their front claws, Momotaro is fully realized. She bends one knee to the scattered surface, and in an incredibly swift move, hops upward like a superhero; both arms rising as she descends back down after the robots on both ends smash into each other's vital components by accident! Momo takes a landing; one palm down with her knee, the other one raised. And beside her, the robots explode! This, realistically, startles her a bit, but she tries to keep with how epic the pose she's in looks. Jack's eyebrows rise and his mouth gapes open like no one has seen in complete confusion and awe. Without wasting a second, he hops beside the young blue alien dog and pulls out his staff from the wrecked machines, preparing to strike again. Both samurai yell and hop into their own directions for a dive into the last of the beetle bots! Momo balls her fist and rams it right into one of their eyes, smashing right through its electronics and its lower hull, while Jack takes his weapon and lunges into the dome of the drone and flips it to cut through; both robots spouting a fountain of oil across the field along with the rest of the ruined machines! With no one else to fight, Samurai Jack and Momotaro stand together triumphantly without taking a single breath and calm down when they stare into each other's eyes. Jack is especially confused knowing he hasn't seen anyone this young fight alongside him to this degree. Momo, on the other hand, only heard stories about Jack and has had no training in self defense, yet knows just as much as he does.

 **Jack** : I remember you…

 **Momo** : You too. But, I-I don't get it… What's going on for me to- (Pauses)

Hali Momotaro feels a dark presence in the air that looms over to the back where her village stood and her mother and baby brother. All of which appear to be frozen in time like statues before fading with the wind with the mother's flashing text that reads, "Hali..?"

 **Momo** reaching out: Mom..?

Momo attempts to catch her family before they disappear, but her effort fails. She falls onto her knees with her arm still reached out to her now gone mother and is left looking at the empty crater of where her village had sat. Nothing is left but the beetle drones; some even starting to morph and bend in ways never seen before; almost like a glitch in a computer before they can either reset themselves or fade out of existence.

 **Momo:** Wha… What just happened? What's going on?!

 **Jack** : It would seem that we have somehow been brought back to an era long before we met once again. Before I was able to return to the past and put an end to Aku's madness.

 **Momo** : If you remember me, then, that means your friends might know what happened too! But I don't know where to find them...

 **Jack** : Do not worry. I can now recall enough to know about you. However, my thoughts are clouded by my inner demons of this point in history and those to come. (Gets on knees) If you are strong enough...

 **Momo** : I am. Let me help you.

Jack, now a broken warrior, rests himself in front of the young samurai to guide her as she sets her palm on his left metal shoulder pad. Together, they shut their eyes, engaging in a deep meditative state in the middle of the ruins of robots surrounding them. All their surroundings become void, and a grey swamp with a large temple and dock appear with them. Hali opens her eyes and sees a short monk, around her size, standing quietly watching the two. Only she moves as Jack still remains in a state of thought. She steps up to the lone man at the entrance of the building in confusion.

 **Momo** : Uh… Hello.

 **Monk** : Welcome, child.

 **Momo** : Do you happen to know where I may find a certain samurai? Er, a bad red samurai with wild anime hair?

 **Monk** giggling: Hmhm. Yes. Please, come inside, and make tea.

 **Momo** flashing her antennae: "?"

Inside as asked, the young alien girl prepares tea from scratch step by step. With the leaves, the heated pot, and the added meditation. When the time is up, she mixes all the ingredients together to a perfect drink for the monk, including herself. Gently, he picks it up and takes a good sip, taking a moment to pause and judge the taste of it.

 **Monk** : This is wonderful.

 **Momo** : Really? Thank you so much! That was my first try. Or, in this case, probably my 20th try, but, you get the point.

 **Monk** : That is because you are balanced. But your master is not.

Suddenly, a quiet thunder can be heard outside.

 **Momo** : I need Jack. He's the only one who can get rid of his demons.

 **Jack** entering the room **:** I heard...

 **Momo** : Master…?

 **Jack** : This is where I must find...no… Earn the sword.

Behind the samurai, his titanic, twisted red version of himself back in his old gi looms over him furious at his response.

 **Mad Jack** appearing behind Jack: EARN?! After everything we've been through?!

 **Jack** turning around: You…!

 **Momo** beginning to scowl: …

 **Mad Jack:** Listen to us! That's fortune cookie nonsense! After all the death, the loss, the suffering! (Zooms to old monk) Who are you to deny what is rightfully ours?!

 **Jack** : He never denied us anything. It is you.

Mad Jack slowly turns his eye behind to Jack and instantly zooms face to face with him.

 **Jack** : We have lost the sword because of you.

 **Mad Jack:** I have kept us alive! He's the one who has taken it from us. He knows where it is!

 **Momo** : If he did, he would've shown us already.

 **Jack** : Correct. I've let you consume me for far too long. Your anger. Your frustration…

 **Mad Jack:** ...You're in my way..! (Prepares to slap Jack and Momo)

Jack and his apprentice both shut their eyes and meditate for only a second before opening their flashing eyes and Momo's shining antennas! Jack replying, with confidence, "You have blinded us, but now, I can see." The intense power from both samurai causes the evil clone samurai to be pushed back in horror in a golden light that takes him whole!

 **Mad Jack** fading: YOU NEED MEEEEEE!

As the darkness within Jack disappears, the Monk grins and simply says "Now you are balanced." With that, all of Jack and Momotaro's surroundings flash into the middle of outer space where they defy gravity and stand on an invisible surface. Standing before them are the three deities who granted Jack's father his sword. Odin, the Norse Allfather, Rama, the Hindu God, and Ra, the Egyptian spirit.

 **Momo** : Groovy…

 **Odin** : Once again, you have come to claim thy sword, Samurai.

 **Ra** : But we sense there is another beside you worthy of wielding that which was forged from the very power of righteousness from within.

 **Rama** : The time has come for your return to purge the evil from this world. But be vigilant. There is another, stronger than that of which you seek.

Jack and Momo look to each other for a moment before turning back and nodding in agreement.

 **Odin** : To aid on thy quest, we restore the power of knowledge upon thee.

The three gods lighten their eyes and zap the two samurai warriors with the essence of knowledge, restoring full memory of previous events yet to unfold, including their introduction to the Toon Wars with the Toon Force, the Syndicate, and their battle against the malicious Toon Goddess. With their memories returned to them, and the swords forged from the path of righteousness restored in their hands, they open their eyes back where they're still kneeling in the middle of the ruined plains.

 **Jack** : I see now. First, Scaramouche, the Merciless. Then Ashi and the Daughters of Aku. Third, I encounter the white wolf who brought me back to health. Then Ashi joins by my side, and we put an end to Aku's madness with help from those we have met over the years.

 **Momo** : That also means that everyone else outside our world aren't around at this point. But if I know Gumball's world, the only other place I can think anyone else would be is the Void. After all, he did say it's where mistakes in reality go. And since none of us are meant to meet, chances are that's where everyone were sent to.

 **Jack** : Then that is where we go once everyone of us are regrouped. But for now, we must find a place to rest for the night. It will be a long way before we understand the depth of this anomaly.

 **Momo** : Yes, master. Oh! And also, love your classic gi n' all, but that armor looks sweet on you! And the beard… Where'd you get all that anyway?

 **Jack** : You know...I don't remember… (Strokes chin and looks off to the sunset) Hm...

Meanwhile, in a kitchen somewhere on another Earth...

 **ENTER THE FLORPUS**

 **Prof. Membrane:** NOW, prepare your starving, gurgling child-bellies for the awesome eventuality of DINNER!

Next to the professor, his cook robot summons an entire plate of dinner within his chest cavity with huge volts of electricity making even the professor's skeleton fade in and out like an x-ray! When finished, the two chicken legs and vegetables teleport in front of Gaz at the table.

 **Foodio 3000:** Foodio 3000 hopes you love what I have made. Also, what is love?

 **Gaz** : Looks great, Dad. (Points to dish) I'm gonna eat that food.

 **Prof. Membrane** setting his fist on the table: Hold up now, daughter! Isn't it time your brother joined us?

 **Gaz** as her father takes a seat: Oh, man, no. Since Zim vanished, Dib's been in his room for, like, a million years. I hardly recognize him anymore. He just sits there in that chair...getting grosser...smellier...

 **Prof. Membrane** building a holographic fork **:** He sure does. But try to be more understanding. Dib's finally letting go of his silly obsession with aliens and ghosts, and all his other non-scientific nonsense. And it's not easy for him. (Gently waves fork around) Imagine if you stopped believing in, oh, video games.

 **Gaz** crushing her fork: Don't even joke about that, Dad.

 **Prof. Membrane:** Honey, letting go of silly ideas is just part of growing up. Why, as a child, I thought sharks were my friends. (Removes glove revealing horrific mechanical right arm) I know better now… (Turns back) So, try to be more supportive. He's your brother, after all.

 **Gaz** putting on a hazmat suit her size by the door: Okay, Dad.

Before Gaz steps out the kitchen, she pauses with her eyes wide open as a familiar feminine voice whispers in the back of her head in rather distorted dialect.

 **Gaz** : Um… One more thing. Do you ever get the feeling like you're being watched...? Like, you're a cartoon?

 **Prof. Membrane:** As a matter of fact I do! Because there's always a camera pointing at my face 24/7. (Zooms over to TV) DO NOT RECORD ME WHILE I'M EATING!

 **Gaz** : O_O… (Quietly hovers out the room) Ooookay…

 **End of Chapter 27**


	29. Chapter 28

**Danny Phantom Episode 15: Public Enemies**

 **News Reporter:** This was the scene at Amity Park last night as ghosts - that's right, ghosts - caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelli Rakimata, and this is Ghost Watch. Day 2.

The Mayor turns off the public television in the room.

 **Mayor** : Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary scary things…

None of the kids are scared or nervous about the situation.

 **Mayor** : ...but I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity, (Turns to cameras and smiles) but because you children are our future... Voters. (Laughs while getting photos) And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions.

 **Danny** : This is going to end badly.

 **Principal Ishiyama:** Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom: One, students are to have no contact with these spirits. Two, all students will be escorted directly to their homes after school. And three, (Gives serious expression) by order of the Mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew.

 **Sam** : A curfew!?

 **Dash** : An escort!?

 **Danny** : Ok, who's the idiot security advisor that came up with those lame ideas?

As quickly as Danny asks, his parents bursts through the door to the hall behind him with megaphones.

 **Jack** using his megaphone: Fear not, young ones. We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergency!

 **Maddie** on her megaphone: You must be cautious. At any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors - (Turns to Danny) Hi, sweetie! (Turns back to crowd) - could appear out of nowhere.

 **Danny** : Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?

 **Sam** : Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us.

A tear in the dimensions appears nearby. Wulf pops his head out and sniffs for Danny. He pops back in and points at the portal to Walker.

 **Walker** : Alright, Wulf. You know what to do. Sniff out the people he's been in contact with.

Wulf jumps through the portal. Bullet appears next to Walker.

 **Bullet** : While we take over everybody Wulf sniffs out.

 **Walker** : I don't care if he knows Wulf is there. But the rest of you, I want hidden.

Walker, Bullet, and some guards go through the portal, causing Danny's ghost senses to activate for a moment.

 **Danny** Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. Here? Now?!

Wulf appears onstage and frightens everyone. After jumping offstage, a guard appears from behind Principal Ishiyama and takes her over. Walker and two more guards take over Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, respectively. In the back corner of the conference hall, Danny tries to go ghost with Sam next to him.

 **Sam** : Can you go ghost, danny?

 **Danny** : I can. But my ghost senses are going off. More than usual! (Grunts and lands on one knee) Urgh…! Ugh… (Feels head) And that last one felt like someone just shot a bullet through me. (Gets grabbed by Wulf by the arm) Huh…?

Wulf quickly pins Danny down and holds Sam back against the wall with the other arm!

 **Wulf** grinning: Servi! (Sniffs Danny) ...Wait… No..! (Lets go of Danny) NO!

 **Danny** : Huh..?

Wulf puts his hand away from Sam and starts stepping back a looking visibly scared and confused at the two, constantly sniffing them out as though he's already seen them.

 **Sam** : Are you ok?

 **Danny** : I'm not sure he is… He's sniffing like he's not resistant to us.

 **Sam** : Could be the perfume I bought earlier.

 **Danny** : You wear perfume…?

 **Maddie** hopping behind Wulf with an ecto launcher: Get away from him!

When Maddie fires her cannon at Wulf, he goes intangible with Danny and Sam in his arms and jets through the ceiling as the blast blows a gaping hole through the wall!

 **Jack** : NO! He has Danny and his girlfriend. And I wanted to do that! When did you learn to shoot that good?

 **Maddie** smiling back: What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day?

 **Jack** : Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel hipple doodles? (Maddie shoves a cookie in his mouth)

 **Bullet:** Wulf has the ghost boy. But I can't tell if he's making a break for it or not. I'm gonna check.

 **Dash (Walker):** Go ahead. I wanna keep an eye on these two. They may be of use to us.

 **Jack** : Come on!

When Jack tries bashing through the door to the auditorium, his head slams firmly onto it instead. Maddie then comes over and pulls open the door.

 **Maddie** : It's pull, Jack.

 **Dash (Walker):** ...Well, SHE might.

Outside the auditorium above, Danny and Sam are let go by Wulf, who runs off by himself still looking frightened by them while holding his head.

 **Danny:** Hey, wait!

 **Sam** : You go after him. I'll find your parents and tell em you're safe.

 **Danny** : Ok. Be careful! (Goes ghost and flies off)

When Danny phases through the classrooms to find Wulf, who's vanished in his escape, he eventually comes across him outside behind the shrubs next to the walls of the school on the side. Gently, he hovers down and holds his hands out to his sides.

 **Danny** : Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be scared of me.

 **Wulf** holding his face away from Danny revealing his shock collar: (Whines)

 **Danny** : A shock collar, huh? You're big, you're hairy, and you're from the Ghost Zone. But if Walker's goons are after you too, you can't be all bad.

Danny freeze the collar around Wulf's neck and breaks it into pieces with a light tap from the side of his hand.

 **Wulf** : …?

 **Danny** : I dunno why, but something tells me you're definitely not one of em. If I can help you take them on, we'll drive them back where they came from. (Holds hand out) Friend...?

Wulf sniffs Danny again and licks his face, making him laugh. But just as soon as they bond, Jack appears from behind the bushes.

 **Jack** : Alright, nobody move! (Pulls out fishing rod and gets tangled up) As soon as I get this thing untangled, you two beasties are going down.

 **Danny** : Don't worry. He's not much of a threat. Now if my mom were here, then we'd be in trouble. (A laser pointer appears on Danny's forehead)

 **Wulf** : Vere? (Really?)

From a distance, Maddie has her cannon aimed straight at them and fires. Yet again, Wulf and Danny fly off before they're shot down.

 **Danny** : Oh. Man. You are SO not getting anything for Mother's Day! Come on.

At Sam's house in the theater, Wulf, Danny, and Sam sit down looking at each other in confusion.

 **Sam** : So, lemme get this straight. This guy knows you, knows us both?

 **Danny** : Apparently. He kept sniffing me out and running until I said we were friends. He's not hurting anyone.

 **Wulf** : Li estas al meti via amiko ena malliberejo!

 **Danny:** What did he say?

 **Sam:** No clue. But I think it has something to do with putting you in prison. I mean, it IS Walker.

 **Danny** : Yeah. True. I did hear his voice when I got pinned by this guy. And it sounds like he's brought a whole squad to come after us this time.

 **Sam** : I just witnessed Dash and Paulina flying like they've got superpowers. I think a squad is the least of our worries.

 **Danny** : Well, whatever we do to Walker, the rest will follow. I'm just worried he'll try and pull a fast one and take Wulf back like how I walked past the guy once.

 **Wulf** : (Whines)

 **Sam** : Don't worry, buddy. I have a plan.

 **Danny** : You do…?

 **Wulf** : Vi faras...? (You do…?)

Outside the nearby empty doll house around the corner, Wulf howls before phasing back inside, alerting Bullet as Paulina who contacts Walker as Dash. Before they leave, Walker hovers down to the surface and waves his hand at the Fentons as Jack continues to try and untangle himself, getting Maddie's attention. Soon, both ghosts arrive on site where they enter the store, noticing Wulf tucked in a corner with his face turned, resembling a huge puffball.

 **Dash (Walker):** There he is…

 **Danny's** disembodied voice: Oh no you don't!

From a shaded corner, Danny shoots Bullet out of Paulina's body and Dash is phased out when Sam kicks Walker away from behind a curtain! Dazed, both Dash and Paulina stumble outside the shop and faint, while Walker and Bullet recover.

 **Danny** hopping in front of Wulf: Get away from him, Walker! He's not your property!

 **Walker:** Anyone who comes from my prison ARE my property, kid. And so will you and your friend there.

 **Sam:** Oh no! You are not putting me in a cold cell! I protect the environment! I need grass!

Walker activates his shield in front of his arm and zooms through the aisle to Danny, who gets rammed into the backroom! Bullet aims for Sam with his gun again, shooting at her across the shelves as she runs and ducks underneath them to avoid getting shot at! When she reaches a round rack with more teddy bears on it, colored pink, she takes one and tosses it at Bullet's firing range that grinds it to pieces as a diversion. She then kicks the rack with wheels at the bottom to roll into him, pushing him against the wall! Meanwhile, Danny pushes Walker away from him and freezes his arm in place with a cart, shooting it back to twist the ghost to the floor. He quickly blasts Danny back with his hand.

 **Walker** : In a few minutes, your mother will be here and have enough firepower to take us both out. You expect me to believe you can stop that?

 **Danny** : No. I expect you to believe I can stop YOU.

Danny throws a heavy blow to Walker's face that sends him through the brick walls of the room into another shelf! And Bullet is spun-kicked back toward him closest to Wulf, still hiding. Seeing this, Walker nods at Bullet, giving him the signal to aim and shoot a purple ghost net at Wulf, still tucked away in the corner. When it wraps around him and electrocutes him, nothing happens. No reaction or movement of any kind occurs. Confused, Bullet steps over to the beast and removes the net from him, and is instantly surprised to find that it's but a large plushie Sam got from one of the store racks. Outfitted with a black fur coat.

 **Bullet** : WHAT?!

 **Wulf** : SURPRESA!

Wulf comes out of nowhere and slams Bullet's chin to the floor with both fists, knocking him unconscious! He then takes a ghost net designed by Jack and tosses it around Walker, keeping him stuck to the floor!

 **Walker** : A well played trick for a kid, I'll admit.

 **Danny** brushing his hands off: Yep! Which gives us plenty of seconds to leave before my mom gets here. (Phases through walls with Wulf and Sam)

 **Bullet** waking back up: Ugh…

Bullet freezes in fear hearing a very familiar voice getting closer and closer to the store.

 **Walker** : …Oh no…

 **Maddie** aiming her cannon: REEEEEEEEEEEE

Outside, the shop explodes, and several ecto shots are fired, startling and disturbing the three heroes.

 **Sam** : Oooh… That didn't sound so good.

 **Danny** : Yeah. That was close. If it wasn't for that fur coat you got from your mom, I get the feeling we'd be screwed.

 **Sam** : Same with the ghost catcher from your parent's lab.

 **Danny** : Aaaand we should probably find Wulf a new place to stay and I'd better make sure the rest of Walker's ghosts are gone. You can handle him for me? (Gives thumbs up) Thanks! K, BYE! (Flies off)

Sam and Wulf pause and look at each other confused.

 **Sam** : Uh… Hi.

 **Invader Zim**

 **Enter the Florpus**

On a rainy evening with lightning booming down to the Earth, Dib, now hideously deformed, obsese and glued to his chair with only four wheels, rolls himself over to Zim's house calling his very name. The Irken stands tall with one foot on GIR's head to try and pose with the weather.

 **Dib** : Zim!

 **Zim** : YES! IT IS IIIII! AND… (Looks at Dib) Hmm? Oh, wait, sorry. (Sways hand forward) You'll have to move along, hideous goblin. (Gets back into pose) I'm posing dramatically for when the Dib shows up.

 **Dib** : ...I am Dib.

 **Zim** stepping back: What? Ugh, ugh, ugh! UGH!

 **Dib** : But…

 **Zim** : Give me a sec here. (Coughs lightly)

 **Dib** : We know each other…

 **Zim** pointing to Dib: I've been expecting you, Dib!

 **Dib** : I can tell. You set up sprinklers and everything.

With the props exposed, the weather is revealed to be a relatively calm evening with sprinklers, a boombox, and stage lighting set up around Zim's house.

 **Zim** : You can't prove anything!

 **Dib** : Where have you been, Zim? I've been monitoring your house, the school, that taco place you love so much.

 **Zim** pointing his thumb at GIR: No, no. GIR loves that place. I think it's dirty.

 **GIR** : I ate a baby there.

 **Zim** : He did.

 **Dib** : What have you been up to, Zim?

 **Zim** lightly pushing Dib's chair back: Phase one of my evil plan, human. Phase-

 **Gaz** walking by: Hey Zim. Can I ask your computer something?

 **Zim** : Yeah sure. Whatever.

 **Gaz** walking in the house: Thanks. Hey Dib.

 **Dib** : Hey Gaz.

 **Zim** : ...Phase one… Hehehehehe...

Inside the living room, Gaz stands in front of the TV monitor and looks around at the ceiling filled to the brim with thick cables and other electronics.

 **Gaz** : Uh, computer?

 **Computer** : What do you want no- Oh. Hello.

 **Gaz** : Zim said I could ask you something.

 **Computer** : Shoot.

 **Gaz** : Is there like an…I dunno…interdimensional wormhole thingy out in space?

 **Computer** : Absolutely. There's a lot of em. Here, lemme find one real quick. Zooming out.

On the TV, Gaz sees the solar system, then the Milky Way, then beyond as the computer continues to zoom out of space to unknown regions until it soon finds a red nebula.

 **Computer** : Zooming oooouuuuuut… Zooming- Ok. Here we go.

 **Gaz** : FLORPUS! That's the one. Thanks dude.

 **Computer** : Why would you want to know such a thing?

 **Gaz** : Well, I've been having these dreams lately about me as an adult. And I swear I've seen something like this before. I wanna go back there an' check it out.

 **Computer** : Okie dokie. Anytime.

Gaz steps out the house as Zim and GIR step back in and Dib is left on the ground out of his wheelchair reaching forward in desperation.

 **Dib** : ZIIIIIIIIIIM!

 **Gaz** grabbing and dragging Dib by the hair strand: Com'on bro. Time for dinner.

 **Jimmy T̴̘̗̮͍͎̲̊̍̈́̀̊̀͘i̷̼̲̬̹̣̘̖̟̻̝̫̩̠̹͇̾̎̿́͒̀̍̄̈́̃̚m̴̠̣͔̓̏͐m̷͕̜͇̆͛̄̇̊͋̊̀̿͋͐̂͐̚̚ý̸̢̧̼̬̜̣̤̟̙̗̙̈́̑̒͒̈́͆̓̈̓͠FUNNIE Power Hour**

In a lab beneath the surface of his home, Jimmy Neutron has his robot dog Goddard hooked to a machine with his internal parts exposed from his back and his monitor activated. While suspended in the air, Goddard whines and shakes over the situation as his monitor displays the Neutron Tune-Up Series 4000 asking for the Tune-up Disc.

 **Jimmy:** Don't be like that, Goddard, It's just a simple tune-up!My new Jiffy Tuner will replace your old components by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure.

Goddard howls in fear.

 **Jimmy:** Come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification, nothing can go wrong.

A red and purple wormhole opens behind Jimmy as Doug Funnie, with nice black hair, a warm smile, and black boots. He's just about older than the Boy Genius, but still expresses himself like he's a child nonetheless.

 **Jimmy:** Now, switch to sleep mode and it'll be over before you know it. Just need to find the tune-up disc.

With the monitor now reading "Downloading Tune-Up" and sporting a progress bar with Goddard's head at the far right end, it begins to download, starting at 1%. But a small waft of smoke bursts out from under his left ear.

 **Jimmy:** Whoops. Slight plasma leak, better get a Mini-Laser. (Turns to lab chair) WAGH!

Doug, standing next to Jimmy's chair, also screams when Jimmy notices him and accidentally falls into the seat!

 **Jimmy** : Geez, Doug! You know you could just call me.

 **Doug** : Sorry Jimmy. I just wanted to speak to you in private this time. Just us both.

 **Jimmy** : Funnie, we usually do that regardless. Carl and Sheen tend to follow along with our conversations. Not starting them. But what was it you wanted to tell me? And could you find my mini-laser? I think I left it in the chair.

 **Doug** handing Jimmy his tool: I was just wondering if you ever happened to find anything else out in space since the Yokians attacked. And I know you still have Calamitous out there.

 **Jimmy** patching Goddard's plasma leak: Well, there was one other world I did discover with my dimensional telescope. But it seemed to be uninhabitable. And in ruins. Almost as though a battle took place there.

 **Doug** : Oh, ok.

 **Jimmy** : As always, that's a mighty specific question of you to ask, Doug. Did you want to go to one of those worlds out there?

 **Doug** : Well, we usually do go to them anyway. I was just asking ahead of time cause I already see us going to at least 4 of them in the future.

 **Jimmy** : True… Oh! I just remembered. There's a particular nebula I've been studying for some time now. And in local intergalactic records, they call it the Florpus.

 **Doug** widening his eyes: Florpus..?

 **Jimmy** getting back in his monitor chair: You're a fellow scientist. You wouldn't have happened to have been observing this phenomenon too, have you?

 **Doug** : I have. But it's nothing important. It's millions and millions of lightyears away from this galaxy. And it's not really a threat from what I've seen.

 **Jimmy** nodding: Alright then. Usually you're correct, so, I won't question that.

 **Doug** : No Jimmy. You're usually right. I'm just here to support you. If anything happens, you can count on me.

 **Jimmy** : Haha. That's why I have you around when no one else has a high IQ like us.

 **Doug** : Anyway, I've gotta go now. I have a date with someone to catch.

 **Jimmy** : Oh really? Is it Patty?

 **Doug** : No, she died. Remember? This is someone else.

 **Jimmy** : Whoops. Sorry. I forgot. Who's the new girl in town?

 **Doug** : Cindy!

 **Jimmy** : CINDY?! (Gets out of chair) You wouldn't DARE go with Cindy!

 **Doug** running out the lab: Catch me if you can, Neutron!

 **Jimmy** getting his jetpack: NO YOU DON'T!

 **The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **Episode 57: The Pony**

 **Larry** : What's the matter, Gumball? You look sick.

 **Gumball** : It's this movie... (Struggles to reach upward with the DVD) This movie is so sucky that my body refuses to rent it. I promised m̴̼̯͙̝͉̪̰͊̌̉̆̓̀y̵̢̮̥̞͍̭̺̿͂ ş̵͕̻̠͈̮͉̇̂̍̈́͋͠-s-s-s-s-ì̴̛̭̱̬̤s̶̬̘̫̯̻̦̟̼̟̈́̈́͠t̵͖͔̤̠̊̑̃̈̎e̷̜͔̘͉̲͇̿͊̑̏̿͠r̶̨̬̖̩̣̹͎̉̈̈́̕ ̶̘͍̗̜̹͍̐̓̀̉͊͘̚ Penny I'd get it for her little sister…

 **Darwin** : (Sighs and holds hand out) Gimme that.

Gumball hands over the DVD to Darwin who then takes a deep breath and runs towards Larry but an invisible force field repels him to the floor.

 **Darwin** : You're right, this film is so bad that every atom in my body refuses to pay to see it.

 **Larry** : It's that bad, huh?

 **Gumball** : Yep.

 **Carrie** getting the DVD : Oh come on, it can't be that bad. UGHT?! A PONY'S TAIL?! Wow… Okay, I'm gonna rent this for you or we're gonna be here all day. Maybe if I hide it between my good films, my mind will be tricked.

Gumball and Darwin start cheering for Carrie as she tries to push her DVDs through the invisible barrier. But as Carrie continues, it starts to resist.

 **Carrie** : It's not working!

 **Gumball** : Come on, Carrie!

 **Darwin** : You can do it!

 **Larry** reaching forward: I believe in you!

Carrie manages to push through, causing a huge blast of blue light to shine outside the store, which the trio eventually step out of.

 **Carrie** : You know, there are easier ways to hurt your eyes. (Hands the pony DVD to Gumball) You could pour salt in them while you stare at the sun, for example.

 **Gumball** : I'm sorry, Carrie. It's just I promised Penny we'd do something _she_ wanted today. Which I guess meant something to do with Polly since she doesn't usually get that chance for some reason.

 **Darwin** : We didn't realize how unbearable it'd be, and we haven't even watched it yet.

 **Gumball** : Come on, we're already late.

 **Carrie** hovering away and winking at Darwin: See ya.

When Gumball turns and faces the rest of the sidewalk to his right, Rob, as in the non-glitchy version of himself, happily greets himself to the two.

 **Rob** : Gumball! Darwin! What's up, guys?

 **Gumball** : ROB! Glad you're here. Can you do us a favor and come see something with us so we're not alone.

 **Rob** : Me?

 **Darwin** : Really?

 **Gumball** : Yeah. Cause I get the distinct feeling we'll end up procrastinating again. We tend to do that a lot in this cartoon.

 **Rob** : Oh. Ok. What is it?

Darwin holds up the DVD and Rob finds himself pausing before putting on a more masculine face.

 **Rob** : Challenge Accepted.

About an hour at 4 in the evening, in Penny's house, the three boys are sat on the couch in front of the TV with Penny and Polly next to them. The movie is just closing. But like Rob, who's pupil is shrunken into his skull, everyone is sat with a look that says it all.

 **Narrator** : They say all good things come in small packages, but there's nothing small about a pony…

As the narrator closes the film, the kids' expressions, especially Polly's, had gradually change from anticipation to disappointment.

 **Polly** : I think I hate this film.

 **Gumball** waving his arms up : OH! Thank gosh.

 **Penny** : Thanks for coming you guys. Sorry I had to put you through that.

 **Darwin** : Nah, it's fine. Besides, we sat through that torture together!

 **Rob** : Yeah, and I got to do something! I never get to do anything cause no one really remembers my name.

 **Gumball:** Aw, com'on Rob. I'm sure someone does. Just look at me.

 **Penny** : Or me.

 **Darwin** : Or me since GB said your name earlier.

 **Rob:** Gee. Thanks guys.

 **Gumball** : Well, guess we'd better get back before Mom says something.

 **Darwin** : You sure? Mom doesn't usually do that anymore. Matter of fact, I haven't seen her do anything in, like, 5 months. She hasn't even gone to work or spoke to Mr. Dad.

 **Penny** : Not even your sister?

 **Gumball** : Who?

 **Penny** : Your sister. You have one too, don't you?

 **Gumball** : ...Nope.

 **Penny** : Oh. Thought you had one. A rabbit.

 **Gumball** : No. Darwin had to be subjected to putting on a rabbit costume for Easter. Same color as Dad.

 **Darwin** : It was horrible.

 **Gumball** : It was.

 **Rob** getting off the couch: Welp, guess I'll be first to go then. Great seeing you guys.

 **Polly** : Bye Rob!

When the boys leave the house and onto the sidewalk at evening hours, Gumball stops Rob before he walks away to the other direction of the neighborhood to the right.

 **Gumball** : Wait just a sec, D. Hey Rob.

 **Rob** turning around: Hm?

 **Gumball** : Thanks for coming to help us out.

 **Darwin** : We appreciate it, dude.

 **Rob** : Ohoho, it was nothing guys. Just here to-

Abruptly, Gumball comes in for a warm hug around Rob by his waist, surprising both he and Darwin, who are left in a state of confusion. Rob, feeling both disturbed and happy at Gumball's gesture, pats his blue friend on the back.

 **Rob** still being hugged: …Dude, I think you're holding this hug a little too long.

 **Gumball** letting go: Sorry. (Wipes eyes with sleeve) It's just… (Opens eyes to Rob) Thanks.

 **Rob:** Hey, like I problem! Better head out before dinner! See ya! (Starts running off and waving)

 **Darwin** : Man, G. I didn't think you knew him like that. Never saw you speak to him.

 **Gumball** : Yeah, I don't know why, but I really like the dude. And seeing him leave kinda...kinda hurts a little.

 **Darwin** : Nnnnow you're starting to sound like you've been hanging out with Mom too much. Let's go before Dad tries to drive us back again. Don't wanna have another traffic accident.

As Darwin leaves, Gumball for a few more seconds stands motionless. Silenced. His open hands turn to grips as his body starts to seize and his fur distorts. But before he can react, he calms himself down and turns back to Darwin, following his best friend back home down the road…

 **End of Chapter 28**


	30. Chapter 29

**My Life as a Teenage Robot Episode 2: Raggedy Android**

Jenny, still sitting upright in her bed fully awake with an intensive stare and smile on her face finally hears the alarm clock go off and quickly stops it with her outstretched arm. She runs all the way to the downstairs lab where her mother is sleeping, exhausted by the amount of work she had to put in the making of the human exo-suit, which looks ragged and horrifically undone.

 **Jenny** : Is it ready?!

 **Nora** barely awake: Huh…? What? (Yawns) Oh. Good morning dear.

 **Jenny** : Is this my exo-skin?

 **Nora** slowly rubbing her forehead: Well, let's just call this a prototype. (Barely lifts finger) You see-

 **Jenny** lifting the suit: OH BOY! I can hardly wait to try it on!

As Jenny is about to put on the poorly designed and rather creepy-looking suit, she hears a distant whimper from that of a canine somewhere at a fair distance away from the neighborhood. Her left ponytail acting as an ear transforms into a satellite dish receiving the transmission of the closest radio tower where the dog is. For a moment, she hesitates, looking down at the suit then out of the window, repeating herself before she decides to drop it and wear a determined look on her face.

 **Jenny** : Oh, who am I kidding? I can't go out there when someone's in danger. Especially not a cute puppy! (Turns on rockets) I'll be back as soon as I can, Mom!

 **Nora** : Alright. Just make sure to be carefu-

Jenny rockets herself out of the house through the roof, blowing back Nora into the work table next to her and sitting her head flat on its surface, to which she begins to sleep on. Outside, Jenny searches from the sky for another whimper. Though faint, she can easily pinpoint its exact location thanks to the signals being received. Near the town mall, now empty as the townspeople are at the fair, Jenny lands at a dark alley where she finds a short pink dog with black ears, black spots, and a stubby tail making the noises and shaking his arms up over next to a trashbin.

 **Jenny** : Oh no! You...poor...weird-looking creature. (Kneels to Courage) Did you lose your owner? Are you hurt?

 **Disembodied Female Voice:** That's enough, Courage. I think we got her attention.

 **Jenny** : Huh?

 **Courage** backing to the wall: I just know something bad is going to happen.

 **Jenny** : Oh sweet. You can talk too?! (Shakes head and looks to the back of the alley) I-I mean, who are you?

 **Disembodied Female Voice:** The better question is, who were you?

 **Jenny** : 'Who was I?' What do you mean by that? (Stands up and puts fists up) Show yourself!

Calmly, Fink, the deep-voiced mouse creature from earlier in her purple trench coat, steps forward to the teenage robot with her arms tucked in her pockets. Surprised, Jenny's pigtails lift themselves and her mouth gapes.

 **Fink** : You can call me, Fink. I was brought here to retrieve you for a grander purpose. Something you haven't completed yet.

 **Jenny** : Wha… (Eyes glitch for a moment) What are you talking about? I

 **Fink** : You see, you were supposed to have saved the multiverse from someone in particular. But it seems that they've activated some kind of failsafe in reality. Now I'm here to bring you back.

 **Jenny** : I don't get what you're saying. And you're not helping it any by looking THIS suspicious!

 **Fink** : Ahahaha! Oh, I'm not trying to scare you. Trust me. This jacket's just for show.

 **Jenny** : No not that. I meant the fact that you've just brought me and this poor dog to a dark alley.

 **Fink** darting her eyes to the right: Better than having to be pointed out at the fair.

Angry, Jenny rockets herself toward Fink, only putting her spiked gauntlet fists a fair few inches away from the sides of her head so as not to hurt her. This move on Jenny's part doesn't phase her; Fink still glaring at the robot girl with a smug smile thats' made even creepier when she opens her mouth to speak, revealing jagged teeth.

 **Fink** : Oh! (Puts palms on gauntlet knuckles) Clockwork warned me you'd be a bit feisty by this time.

Jenny is slung to the ground and kicked across the surface while her arm remains extended outward completely stationary by Fink's stomach partially exposed in her unbuttoned jacket.

 **Fink** : What's this move supposed to (Gets tickled in the stomach) doahahahAHAHAHAHA! (Grabs arm)

Fink pulls Jenny back over to her and slams her by the dome of her head to the ground leaving her in a daze.

 **Jenny** : Uugh… (Deploys rockets from back)

Several small missiles flail around and aim back down to Fink who isn't phased by the blasts around her and Jenny. But Courage blindly hops back and forth trying to avoid the small explosions!

 **Courage** flailing around: OoAGH!

 **Jenny's diagnostics:** DAMAGE CRITICAL. UNABLE TO COMPLY.

 **Jenny** : Critical already? I haven't even landed a single hit on her. And my body's fine.

 **Jenny diagnostics:** INTERNAL VITIATION DETECTED

 **Jenny** : Oh…

 **Fink** : It's cause you're not 100% yet, Jenny. You need to have your thoughts fully restored if you wanna fight me.

 **Brad** running: JENNY!

 **Jenny** struggling to get up: Huh..? Brad?

 **Fink:** The dead man.

As soon as Brad reaches Fink with a broom in his hand, she grabs the end of it and swings him into the concrete floor and pins him with her boot. As he's down, his eyes turn pitch black and filled with tv static before his body starts to fizzle and stutters.

 **Jenny** lifting herself with her arms: What did you do to Brad?!

 **Fink** : I didn't do anything. He was already like that.

Suddenly, Brad's entire body fizzles into pixels and binary text flowing up to the skies above.

 **Jenny** tugging her pigtails: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

 **Fink** : Told you. It's a reality warp. A reset, if you will. My biggest concern is getting you to remember what's been happening lately.

To each of their surprise, above Jenny, Fink, and Courage, the skies start to turn from a calm blue to red. The clouds go black as the lighting in the sky changes. But the most scary in fact are the tiles of TV static appearing and disappearing out of existence.

 **Fink** : We need to leave. A Ghost Portal should be opening near your house where I came from.

 **Jenny** : You came from my house?!

 **Fink** : Well, it used to be the safe zone of the Toon Force.

 **Jenny** : The WHAT?!

A small fragment of computerized debris crashes next to Courage, frightening him enough that he jumps right into Jenny's arms. More falling pixels plummet, forcing Fink to put on her hood and have Jenny wrap her arms around Courage to shield him.

 **Fink** : Better hustle!

Jenny jets back to the path to her neighborhood. But her wingspan is ruptured when more debris collides with it. Behind her, Fink swiftly leaps over and lightly punches some of the rubble away while Jenny makes it to ground level with her roller blades. In the distance at the city fair, screaming can be heard along with the flames in the very back of the sight.

 **Jenny** : The people!

 **Fink** : Don't be fooled by those avatars. All it is is just the virus trying to trick you. None of them are supposed to be alive. This doesn't happen for everyone. But some of that data definitely turns in its favor.

 **Jenny** : What kind of virus is this thing?!

 **Policeman:** There she is!

 **Jenny** turning to her left: Huh?

To the left of Jenny is a group of civilians led by officers with clubs and pitchforks angry at the teenage robot.

 **Civilian Man:** That whacko Wakeman must've created some sort of technological apocalypse!

 **Civilian Woman:** And her most freakish creation is trying to escape!

 **Everyone** : GET HER!

 **Jenny** facepalming herself: Ugh… Don't worry, Fink. It's just another angry mob who hates me again. Nothing we can't avoid.

After that last statement from Jenny, her disappointment turns to horror when the citizens suddenly glitch out and merge their pixels into a horrific humanoid creature of sorts, bald and big-nosed in appearance, constantly stuttering and lagging out of sync with its movements!

 **Virus Creature:** R̷̦̻͙̞̱̦̰̙̠̓̍̕-̷̘̓̂̒̈̄̀̈́͘A̷̡͚̹͛̀̈́-̷̳̮̜̺͋̋́À̷̙̤͒̂̂̓̂̇̂͝-̸̡͇̯̹͉̹̺̈́̀̈́̒̑͛́̏̚Â̸̹̤͖̻̕͘-̸̭̗̌͒̎̈́̋͘A̶̺͋͗͒̆-̵͇͈͉̱͖͛̿̈A̴̭͉̝͐-̴̼̮̯͚̻̭̻͚̺́̔̂̈́̀̌̕͠A̷͍̺̦̲̤͖̣̎̈͊́͋͑͝ͅ-̵̻̆̀̅̿̈O̷̲̩͕̣̝̐Ơ̴̡̢͍̼̗̞͍̩͔͋Ó̶̺́̀̌Ṛ̷̮́̈́̊͑́͂͜͠!̶̢̝̪̍̿̉̇͂̃̋!̴͉̞̮͈̒̊̀̈́!̷̨̰̹͕̒̾̅͜͜

 **Jenny and Courage** hugging each other: EEEK!

Jenny takes Fink by the arm and rockets both she and Courage to her house where the Ghost Portal they're waiting for immediately respawns! Quickly, she pushes the two of them through the warp tunnel and jumps in herself, leading the three into a colossal drop down a warm green vortex slowly shifting into television static and broken text. Even while falling, Jenny herself starts to glitch into multiple figures shaped like herself, at first rearranging her limbs to completely reshaping them into different art styles and designs like a dark purple and blue highlights, to gaining tall rocket boots with flames and transparent metal in her shins. Eventually, at the end of the tunnel, the trio land flat on the floor of a strange dark chamber, decorated with old clocks and books, and a series of round monitors showing footage of other cartoons, including Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, The Amazing World of Gumball, Samurai Jack, and Mighty Magiswords.

 **Fink** standing up: (Brushes herself off) Well now...that was dramatic. (Gets punched in the cheek) Urgh!

Fink momentarily stumbles to her left and stations herself to glare at Jenny, who to her shock, has been completely redesigned. Back to her Ultimate Armor with her right arm restored, she has her head down facing the floor and her right arm stretched out from her punch, breathing heavily as binary data fades from her pigtails. Finally, Jenny Wakeman, XJ-Ultimate, has returned.

 **Fink** wiping the blood off and smiling: Now you're at 100%.

 **Disembodied Child Voice:** Oh my gosh! You're back!

Coming closer to Courage's height is the 4-year old Anais Watterson. The pink rabbit sister of Gumball, by herself in the mysterious lair. She and Courage embrace, and Fink comes to give her a pat on the back.

 **Fink** : Of course we are, baby. You know us better. This is Jenny we're talkin' about.

 **Jenny** still knelt to the floor: Hey...you're Gumball's sister. (Scratches head) I mean, her little sister. I mean, the small version of his big sister. (Drops arms) GUGH!

 **Anais** : Heehee. I know what you mean. I got sent here when Mom attacked. Clockwork watches over time and space here.

 **Jenny** : Clockwork? Oh, he's from Danny's world, right?

 **Anais** : Yes. He's busy right now. Had to make sure no one else was caught in the virus invasion. Bimm's parents and Nyando are in another timeline, and Mrs. Fink and Mr. Turbo are now duplicates of themselves.

 **Jenny** facing Fink: Wait, you're a clone?

 **Fink** : Well, yes and no. It's complicated. Just know I was taken with sweetie to go to another timeline to train for a few years. At the state we were in, we wouldn't have lasted a second apart from sheer luck.

 **Jenny** : Isn't that kind of terrible?

 **Fink** : We thought it would be, but it was actually pretty good. We got to go fight each other at full power. Unlock some hidden power we had. Blow up some stuff. Improve my gaming skills. Turbo got into a little bit of fashion ironically. Jenny, we basically went on an extended vacation and got bored after a while.

 **Jenny** : Oh. How long have you been gone?

 **Fink** : 16 years.

 **Jenny** : WHAT?!

 **Fink** : Time slips up on us a lot. Anyway, now that you've got your body back, what do you remember doing before?

 **Jenny** flexing and rotating her right arm: I remember I lost my arm from fighting the Toon Goddess, who was Nicole corrupted and angry at everyone.

 **Anais** : Yep. That's her. She's back to good. But she's definitely not happy. I tried to call her from here, but every time I do, the signal gets jammed and Elmore glitches out.

 **Jenny** : Is there anyone else you can call?

 **Anais** : Just Dani and Phoebe. They're the only ones who have a phone on them. Plus they're in the Void already, which used to also be the Ghost Zone and several other cartoons we found.

 **Jenny** : Oh yeah. We're cartoons now…

 **Fink** : You're not scared, are you?

 **Jenny** : No. Just got a bit of a headache. But I can take it as long as I know how all this works.

 **Fink** : With that 'Toon God' out there doing his thing, there's no telling exactly how all this works. But we'll get to the bottom of this. Believe me. Once we gather all these people, they'll know what to do.

 **Anais** pointing to a monitor with Courage: As a matter of fact, Nicktoons Unite's starting with Danny and Jimmy right now!

 **Nicktoons Unite**

It is the year 2005. In a dimly lit underground laboratory in a quiet neighborhood in the otherwise buzzling city of Retroville, three extraordinary young men wait for someone near the warp gate against the wall. The first boy, and quite frankly the leader of the group and owner of the lab, Jimmy Neutron, is a superpowered genius with a big head, hundreds, if not thousands of gadgets, and a faithful mechanical dog, Goddard. The second boy is Doug Funnie. About the same age as Danny it seems. Has black hair and a nice warm smile on his face looking proud to be with the other two. Third, and the oldest and tallest of the group of 11 year olds, Danny Phantom, is a superhero. A 14 year old teenager with the power of ghost energy to become half human, half ghost, fighting hundreds of other ghosts from the dark Ghost Zone dimension back at his hometown of Amity Park. He, along with Jimmy are in a very serious mood at the moment, as their worlds have recently been invaded by hordes of mysterious enemies neither of them were capable of handling alone. But Doug, like always, is very assuring of the outcome for Jimmy.

 **Danny** standing by the teleporter: Um, Jimmy, are you sure Goddard and Spongebob will be alright?

 **Jimmy:** I'm sure of it, Danny. It takes a while to send more than one person through two different worlds sometimes, especially one we haven't been to yet. Doug here says he has before when he tested portal technology.

 **Doug:** Yep! It's how I met Jimmy.

Just after Doug replies, a short square yellow creature pops out of the teleporter and plops to the floor. Goddard hovers out next to him using his spinning rotor ears, calmly landing on his feet.

 **Danny** tilting his head: Um...

 **Spongebob** with his face planted on the floor: Ow.

 **Jimmy:** Oh! You made it! Thanks Goddard!

 **Goddard** wagging his tail: BARK BARK!

 **Jimmy:** Sorry I didn't tell you you could just walk through the warp gate. Although, I understand we've all been having difficulty traveling at warp speed through hyperspace and changing depth a lot. (Helps Spongebob up from the floor) I'm Jimmy Neutron, and welcome to my lab.

 **Spongebob** shaking Jimmy's hand: Pleasure to meet you Jimmy! I'm just glad I can see someone I can trust! In fact, didn't you once visit Bikini Bottom?

 **Doug:** I did.

 **Jimmy** : Oh, you have? I had before too. I was even at a Christmas party with you.

 **Spongebob** : Huh… Weird...

 **Danny** : Wow. He can talk too?

 **Jimmy:** Of course he can, Danny. Where Spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk. (Taps forehead) Ah… That reminds me. My Neutronic Moisture seal will keep you moist outside of water. (Jimmy sprays Spongebob)

 **Spongebob:** Thanks Jimmy! Boy, this is the strangest morning I've had since... well, last Tuesday.

 **Doug** : Spongebob is a fry cook.

 **Danny** : Oh… Well...I'm in school still. So, don't feel left out.

 **Spongebob** : Ah. Don't worry Danny. It's ok. I can do karate and blow bubbles.

 **Doug** : Like, balloons, right?

 **Spongebob** : No no. Like actual constructs. But enough about me. What's going on with you?

Doug smiles and Jimmy responds.

 **Jimmy** typing at the monitor: I'm glad you asked, Spongebob. This all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine.

 **Danny** whispering to Goddard: Kind of a weak name, am I right?

Goddard nods in agreement.

 **Jimmy** projecting the schematics: It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. One of my arch enemies, Professor Calamitous, has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking his portals for weeks and from what I've gathered, it seems he's been visiting your worlds before I could. He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate! (Projects Plankton and Calamitus on screen)

 **Danny** : Only two of them? I thought there'd be more.

 **Doug** : Well I do have Rodger. He's a bully I always gotta deal with back home since childhood. I don't know why though.

 **Spongebob:** And even Plankton's joined them?! And all this time I thought he was only pretending! Maybe he's forced against his will! Or-

 **Doug** slightly nodding and pointing to Spongebob: Maybe, he's always been bad.

 **Jimmy:** Yep. And if my theory is correct, Calamitus must have some sort of master plan that he and the rest of them can benefit from! They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops, and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good.

 **Doug** patting Jimmy's shoulder: But we can take em, Jimmy.

 **Spongebob** : Yeah! We're heroes!

 **Danny:** Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started. How-

 **Doug** : How bout my place?

 **Danny** : Huh…?

 **Jimmy** : Hey, that's not bad! Rodger probably has a robot Calamitous gave him.

 **Doug** : Wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

 **Danny** : O-oh... Ok. I was gonna suggest Amity, but, I haven't been to your world before. I think we should go there first.

 **Jimmy** : Me too. I've seen it before, but you'll definitely like the more quiet, wholesome atmosphere of Bluffington.

 **Doug** : Then let's not wait any longer. We have a mission to complete! (Starts running to the portal) Come on Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** running to the portal: Right behind you, pal!

 **Danny** : …(Turns to Spongebob) Did he just forget about us?

 **Spongebob** shrugging: I dunno. But it's nice to be a part of a team. Let's go, Danny!

 **Samurai Jack Season 5**

 **Episode 1**

As the sun goes down, Jack rides his motorcycle across the calm peaceful forests with Momotaro on his back. They both take quick looks at the beautiful trees and rays of light coming from the leaves and bushes of autumn. When they stop by a river, Jack takes off his helmet and sits down near the cliff while Momo checks out the clean water to wash her face from the heat from the beetle drone invasion. While looking at her reflection, she notices a large fish swimming by in close proximity that she swiftly catches with a lunge from her sword with one hand. Momo comes up to Jack sitting against the cliff with the fish in her hands; a large bass big enough for both of them for the night. Jack raises his eyebrows, impressed by the young samurai and prepares a fire that they use to cook quietly as the world seems to come to a stop in the middle of the night. Although, Jack notices that something is a bit off. He's supposed to be reacting to something in the river instead if Momo, and even though he can't remember what, he knows it likely wasn't anything pretty to look at. Instead, after supper, he just rests looking up at the clear night sky knowing that his mission had long been accomplished.

The Next Day...

The episode goes according to plan. Jack takes his motorbike and rides towards a small village with Roman-Style architecture ruined by a massive explosion left behind by their old enemy turned close friend. As Jack parks his vehicle, Momo hops off and can already smell the scent of burning flesh. Something she's already familiar with after facing the Toon Goddess and all the years in the alternate future created by the old Syndicate and Aku. When the two of them proceed slowly with their swords in their sashes and Jack's staff in hand, they are immediately hit by the horrible sight if scattered corpses around the buildings and rubble.

 **Jack** appalled: ..!

 **Momo** : ...I don't like this, Master. I know our favorite Scatman was pretty chill before. But this… This is on a whole different level.

 **Jack** : Although he maybe a machine, he does have a soul. Once we remind him of what Aku has done...or, what Aku will do, we should be able to restore him back to good as we have in ourselves.

 **Momo** flashing her antennae: "Rodger rodger…"

Carefully, the two proceed to the open square of the village where they stop midway to a long thick trail of smoke coming from the ground. Behind it is Scaramouche, slowly revealing himself as the smoke clears while wearing a peppy smile.

 **Scaramouche:** Samurai Jack! Man, it is good to see ya babe! What took you so long? I decimated this village days ago. (Zooms forward to Jack) Just for you! (Comes back) Matter of fact, kinda feels like I already did earlier. I mean, I sure don't remember ever meetin' a guy who look like he came from an american sweatshop, that's for damn sure! What with all that old gear and, (Looks at beard) ruggedness, baby!

 **Momo** chuckling: Teehee! (Immediately gets back into scowling, but still has laughing emoji flashing)

 **Jack** : Scaramouche, you are right to feel that way. You and I have already been through this since the day we met, and the second time when you were repaired by Aku in an alternate future that has yet to be created.

 **Scaramouche** : Woah woah woah! Hold the phone there, brother! You're the guy who's practically racist against robots, an' here you are talkin' to me like yer average joe! Heha! You're already startin' to grow on me! (Swurves hand) But I ain't got time for that, babe. I gotta kill ya for Aku! (Points to self) After all, I am his favorite assassin.

 **Momo** : Oh yeah? Wait till he gets rid of you.

 **Scaramouche** : What're ya talkin' about, little doggy?

 **Momo** : So, in this timeline, Aku killed you. Well, first Jack killed you, then Aku fixed you, then killed you, and then fixed you after that. You see what I'm gettin' at?

 **Scaramouche** : Well, guess that gives me plenty of reason to take y'all out first. (Leans to Momo) Oh, and sorry for the mess, little baby. It smells bad, but it's just bu- (Stumbles backward) AGH!

The noble android is caught in a state of shock and awe at the sight of another Samurai Blade strapped to her waist, just like Jack's. He pauses, not knowing at all what to say or what yo even think. This is complicated to him because he can tell what is a good sword and what isn't.

 **Scaramouche** : Eheheh… (Points) Is, that a sword ya got there?

 **Momo** taking out her sword: Totally! I got this when I achieved the samurai spirit and trained for a few years! You even helped me a few times! It was fun.

Scaramouche starts jittering his hand a little as though he's internally malfunctioning, but his eyes stay focused on Momo's sword, then back to Jack's.

 **Scaramouche** : Ah, screw this...! (Hops backward onto a stone tower) Listen, I dunno what kinda spiritual stuff yer puttin' in me, but even with two, you can't take out the musical beauty that is me, babe! (Takes out flute and grins) Check out this flute. (Starts playing tune)

As Scaramouche plays with his harmonic flute, the large stone rubble surrounding the two samurai gravitates toward each other into a blocky monstrous form, taking its right foot and attempting to stomp on them. But they quickly hop out of the way.

 **Momo:** Oh man. Jack, I think he was starting to realize, but he's not buying our story!

 **Jack** : Do not worry. We will prove to him he can trust us. Remember the first rule.

The gigantic golem faces Momo, standing calmly beside it as it towers over her.

 **Momo** flashing her antennae: "Don't strike first."

With every strike, Hali avoids them. She hops on the arm of the stone creature and slices its head off with her sword while Jack lunges his extended staff at its leg, taking it down and giving his partner a boost to Scaramouche, who smacks her out of the way with a floating brick. She tumbles only a few feet away from him on the roof of the small building, yet still keeps her footing and tosses her sword at his flute, severing it! The sword is stabbed right into a slab at ground level.

 **Scaramouche** : Y'know, you may have broken my magic flute, but ya can't destroy the musical genius that is me, babe. (Starts singing a jazzy tune)

With his 3 daggers, the robotic scatman gravitates them in preparation to toss them at both Jack and the young Momotaro. Only one of them travels toward Momo, but the other two go at an incredible speed to Jack, who's left shoulder pad is knocked off causing him to fall backwards. As he plummets to surface level, he does a light swirl in the air to land perfectly on his boots to kneel and grab the defense weapon to shield himself from the second dagger that slices right into its material! Momo only does a few swift swerves and ducking before rolling underneath Scaramouche's legs to fall back to the ground and pry her sword out of the slab below and only gets back into a light defensive position with her sword held in front of her, both hands on its hilt.

 **Scaramouche** grabbing his other dagger: Hol' up a minute. You ain't even gonna try an' fight me?

 **Momo** : Not that we aren't trying! (Hops up and lands) There's just no reason to.

Immediately, Scaramouche has fun with his dagger and slashes carefully at Momotaro, both downward and upward with very calculated strikes. Yet the child continues to block each one of them like its part of a precise game. Seeing this, Jack makes a run for the next attack. He takes his staff and extends it outward, pinning the front end of it to propel himself up to the two fighters. With the daggers from earlier now aiming for Jack again, he kicks one of them by the hilt to grab it and fight back, now with two weapons in hand. Scaramouche grabs his other dagger, now fighting on equal footing with either samurai at his sides. He spins his torso to rapidly swing at them, tilted slightly down to reach Momotaro and Jack at the same time like an attraction from a theme park. Only when Jack sways to the right that Scaramouche briefly levels himself to properly reach him, giving Momo the chance to cut the hilt of both of his daggers with quick precision, and have Jack kick him against a wall of the roof and pin him by his jacket with his sword. Shocked, the android's ditty immediately stops and his eyes pop out for a moment in his surprise seeing Hali holding her blade's tip near his chin. Then pulls back and reaches her hand out as a gesture of respect and to help him get back up.

 **Scaramouche** getting back up: Nice work with yer fancy sword, samurai…(squints) what's yer face again?

 **Momo** : Hali Momotaro. Or, Momo for short.

 **Scaramouche** stroking Momo's hair: Right Dumbo. So all that future junk you keep mentionin's true huh?

 **Jack** : Yes. Had I killed you, eventually you would have recovered using only your head and found Aku to tell him I lost my sword. Which thankfully I have back in my possession.

 **Momo** : Then after that, your boss killed you. And in a different timeline, he tried to kill you again when Jack told you what would happen if you failed.

 **Scaramouche** : So that's what I get for bein' his favorite assassin! Well, ya only live once, twice, er how many times I've met your asses!

 **Jack** : So, you remember?

 **Scaramouche** : Not 100% on the whole revivin' thing, but I'm all for livin'. Especially if it means you ain't gonna kill me like you did all those other 12,360 robots you've smashed up over the years.

 **Jack** : Trust me. I've learned…

 **End of Chapter 29**


	31. Chapter 30

**Mighty Magiswords Season 2 Episode 24: The Lanolion Sleeps Tonight**

In the Sheepy Jungles, after several hours wandering the enormous patches of wool strewn throughout the open fields, the Warriors for Hire and Catty-Rumpus reach a dead end in the middle of the mountains. Prohyas has his map open trying to find a way around, but to no avail. Now, along with his sister, he knows he truly screwed himself over by trying to impress the two felines who needed the inspiration.

 **Prohyas:** Ok. It's official. We're lost.

 **Familiar:** I knew it.

A gush of wind blows by with an ominous sound resembling that of a creature of sorts howling with an almost electronic harmony only she and her brother seem to hear.

 **Bimm** : Wait, what was that...?

Suddenly, Vambre covers Prohyas' lips and drags him over to the distance to speak to him privately. Meanwhile, Bimm and Familiar look to each other in curiosity over the sound but are cut off seeing Vambre venting and dramatically posing in front of her brother, who's looking just as nervous as she is.

 **Bimm** : Wow… (Faces Familiar) It's incredible watching them work.

 **Familiar** : Well that's one way to put it. I… (Changes to more serious tone) I don't know what that sound was, but it didn't sound friendly.

 **Bimm** : No it didn't. I thought it was rather robotic. You think it could be a machine nearby? (Puts hands behind back) I don't like messing with those…

 **Familiar** : Could be. But lately, I've been spazzing out of my comfort zone doing things that I swear I don't have any control over. It's like, my mind just shuts off and my body does the rest.

 **Bimm** : You mean like on our first day at class?

 **Familiar** : Yeah. I don't get why I do it. It just happens. I didn't even know I was that strong for a tyke. Makes V an' P over there look like they're still in school too, am I right? Hehe.

 **Bimm** taking out her notepad: Well, their rules contradict each other. And their navigation goes against everything taught at the… (Tosses notepad) You know what? Forget I said that.

 **Familiar** stepping to a bush: Hey look.

Familiar dives into the wooly bushes near the trees and picks up a grey sheep-like creature with large beady eyes, a long raccoon tail, mouse ears, and mouse paws with blue stripes on its arms.

 **Familiar** : I've found a thing! I'm not so sure what it is, but it's something!

Scarily behind Familiar, hundreds of distinct growls whistle through the trees and shrubs. Familiar lets go of the creature when it honks his nose and runs off when numerous orange eyes open in the shadows.

 **Familiar** shaking: U-uh… Vambre! Prohyas?!

 **Vambre** holding Prohyas by the collar continuing her rant: Which is why we must be HEROES!

With a sound of a whip in the background, one of the creatures behind the bushes is tossed between Vambre and Prohyas and runs off terrified as Familiar and Bimm brush themselves off among other worried animals scurrying away. Although Bimm has her Ball of Yarn Magisword out with one of the strings extended as though it were used.

 **Familiar** : Thanks. Good thing you still got that trusty Magisword.

 **Bimm** : Yep. But I think I shouldn't have done that. (Turns to a cave) Some of them scurried into the cave.

When the rhinos from the cave in the back charge for the Warriors and Familiar, who also starts running, one of them attempts to ram into Bimm who stands alone. But her eyes suddenly flash blue as she aggressively lifts her head and slams her forehead into its horn, completely shattering it! She grabs the damaged creature by the neck and tosses it into the sky! Seeing her friends and brother quickly trying to run away, Bimm gets on all fours and sprints like a tiger, faster than a moving motorbike toward them at the very edge of the cliff when the animals rams them off when they try to catch their breath. She hops onto the rhino at the end where they stood, leaping off for the extremely large ram that bucked the others into the other side where a small gazelle bashes into both Vambre and Prohyas and punches Familiar before kicking the three of them far into the sky. Bimm, however, comes descending from her jump off the large beast with a slide kick, lifting the creature before grabbing it by the wool and tossing it off the cliff into the clouds!

 **Bimm** : Sorry animals! (Grits teeth and falls on knees) Urgh…! (Eyes flash blue repeatedly) Aagh…!

[ERROR DETECTED] [Ě̷̮̦̭R̸̺̕Ȓ̷͈̲̥O̵̭͚̯̙̫͇̊̀̈́̓R̵͚͋̀Ȩ̵͚̂̒͂́̌̏̚R̶̛̤̄̈͒͛̏R̵͔̫̝̐̄̓O̸̡̬͚̝̘͚̪̾̾R̸̠̗͖̄͐̿̓͠͝͠Ṙ̸̢̌͌̀͛̇Ŗ̴̰̘̞͂Y̷͇̽̇̂̎̍͝͝H̷̡͖͔͙͔͕̒̈́̈́̀͘͝Ù̷̧͕̹̹͕̗͇̇̎̈́͒̀͋̍Ř̶̙̱̾̉̿R̸͔͈̣͍͍̜͒͒͗͜Y̴̼̪͆͜ ̷̛̞͊̿̏̅U̸͙͇͍̠̭̒̓͒P̸̥̦̳̱͉̞̍͑͂̌̑̌̈́̄D̵̫̎̉̋̐̄̉̓̕É̶͕́̓̇͒̈T̶͖͛̓̈́͌͒E̴͕̞͉̜͎̓̉C̴͇̰͚̠̪̩̙͉͛̄͛̏͋̈́̒͘T̸̛̺̪͖͑͋̄̇̈̈́̚Ẹ̴̏̍͆͝D̵̠͖͑̎Ŕ̶̘̬̝̄̕͘E̴̳̥̖̠͇͇̼̮̓͆̈́̎M̷͈͔͓̖͖̐̅̕E̵͇͉͑̿̏Ṃ̸̖̹̫͈̭̖̠̌B̴̛̙̽͐̒̆̀̓̽Ẽ̶̡̢̢͉̟͖̗̺̀̑͘R̸̡̘͍̘̥̲̼̯͘͠]

Behind her, in a cave where the gazelle popped out of, an aggressive roar echoes inside and out as a tall wooly creature of sorts steps out. The lion, lamb mix the warriors had been searching for stands before Bimm about to pounce on her. As soon as it stretches its front paw out to slash at her, she ducks underneath it and shoves her fist into its jaw! Back at ground level, Prohyas, Vambre, and Familiar wait for Bimm to arrive as they lay beaten next to each other.

 **Familiar** : If this was your definition of 'warriors,' this is not what I had in mind.

Bimm lands in front of them from a leap she made; her hands and dress covered in red with scratch marks on them.

 **Bimm** brushing off her hands: Phew… Took a minute, but I handled it. Are you guys ok?

 **Prohyas** giving a thumbs up: Yep… Just layin' on my back. Which has been seriously deformed from stretching out from a gazelle kick.

 **Familiar** : Yeah. What happened to you? You look like you've just been through a battle.

 **Bimm** : I found the Lanolion.

 **Vambre and Prohyas** zooming to Bimm's face: YOU DID?!

 **Bimm** : Yeah… About that, guys. I might've lost my mind when I saw it.

 **Prohyas** : Whaddya mean?

 **Bimm** : You notice the red stains on my dress?

 **Vambre** : Yes, it does appear to be so-

 **Bimm** : I killed it. And potentially two other creatures…

 **Familiar** : ...Wait, what?

 **Vambre and Prohyas** frozen: …

 **Familiar** : No… You couldn't have…

 **Bimm** holding her arm and stepping up to Familiar: I did. I didn't mean to do all that to them. You've told me it's like an instinct. And I think I agree with you. 100%.

 **Familiar** : Hold on… What's up with them?

 **Bimm** facing back to Vambre and Prohyas: Huh?

Behind the two, both Vambre and Prohyas Warrior are still seemingly frozen in time as they hold the same position as they had before Bimm explained why she was in this state. Neither of them breath or move a muscle, almost like statues.

 **Bimm** reaching to touch Vambre's back: ...Guys…?

[CRITICAL ERROR DETECTED. RESTARTING PROGRAM]

 **Familiar** starting to fizzle into pixels: Huh…? (Looks at hands as they pixelate) Wha…?!

The environment collapses. The ground folds in on itself as the skies disappear into a black void with wireframes of various medieval buildings coming together while Familiar and Bimm explode into pixels of their colors and circle into a twister of many different colors. With parts of a stage, a football field, and rows of seats combining into an arena, and the skies reappearing blue as day, Bimm opens her eyes next to her brother, looking understandably confused. They're among their former classmates, standing in the Adventure Academy's activity field. But in front of them further away, the Warriors for Hire are conversing with Professor Cyrus seemingly in desperation.

 **Bimm** : Wu… (Turns to Familiar) What's going on..?

 **Familiar** : Iiii don't recall.

 **Cyrus** continuing his sentence to the Warriors: ...But that map, colected, leads to the legendary Knowledge Magisword!

 **Vambre and Prohyas:** LEGENDARY KNOWLEDGE MAGISWORD?!

 **Cyrus** : It contains all the knowledge of everything taught at the Adventure Academy. HUNDREDS of years of teaching!

 **Frank Paul:** Bok bok.

 **Cyrus** : Or somethin' like that. I dunno.

 **Vambre** : Do you know what this means?

 **Prohyas** : If we do this, we'll be deemed great warriors for sure!

Behind them, they hear Neddy casually munching on his piece of paper.

 **Cyrus** walking away: Well, that's my cue to leave.

 **Prohyas:** Neddy, that's a map piece.

 **Neddy** spitting out the paper: Right right. My bad. Just needed something to gnaw on.

 **Bimm** : A legendary magisword maybe just what we needed, Familiar!

 **Familiar** : Yeah, with that kind of gizmo, we could be on the front cover of Mercenaries Monthly. It could make us seem...

 **Both Bimm and Familiar** jumping in the air with their fists raised: MORE LEGITIMATE!

 **Bimm** still in a pose: …Huh. I feel like we've been here before.

 **Familiar** still in a pose: Yeah. I've been getting the same vibe a lot lately.

 **Prohyas** : Fantastic! You know, I always thought this map led to some sort of treasure. You know, cause it says fortune on it.

 **Morbidia and Gateaux:** WHAT?!

 **Morbidia** : That's RIDICULOUS! Our map says favors. Not FORTUNE!

 **Gateaux** : Hehe. Fortune. Favors.

 **Vambre** : Wait a minute… Fortune...

 **Familiar** : Fortune favors the bold.

 **Phibby** : How'd you know that?

 **Familiar** : Professor Cyrus said that to me once. Can't remember when though.

 **Prohyas** : Hey, it's like our own little motto! This is so cool! We can work together with our old classmates to get a legendary Magisword?! It's the ultimate adventure. Let's do this together!

 **Familiar** scratching the back of his head: Yeah, about that, Prosy. We all want that Magisword.

 **Bimm** : Only one of us can have it, right?

 **Familiar** : Well, not exactly one of us. I mean, you and I could always share it. Vambre and Prohyas could too. It's just… (Shrugs) Y'know… We'd have to come up with an agreement or something to work this out. (Leans to Bimm) _And also cause I doubt they'd really do anything with it._

 **Vambre** as all but Bimm and Familiar walk away: But… But, wouldn't it be more fun together?

 **Morbidia** : Doesn't MATTER! I'll find that sword before you warrior LOSERS can! Com'on Gateaux!

 **Gateaux** leaving with Morbidia: Yes ma'am.

 **Neddy** walking away: I can't wait to eat that Magisword and gain all it's knowledge!

 **Prohyas** clenching his fists: This is supposed to be a fun adventure with all our classmates and we can't even have fun together!

 **Vambre** : It's a quest, brother.

 **Prohyas** : It's supposed to be the same thing.

 **Familiar** : Don't take it personally. At least Bimm an' I are gonna split up with you and find it. (Looks at map pieces) Besides, these two map pieces point to a room that I've never seen before. Either above or below this level of the building. The text is kinda smudged and combined it doesn't even tell us exactly where to go.

 **Prohyas** : Good thinking, Fam!

 **Vambre** : If anything goes wrong, meet us at the potions lab! L̶͖̃̈-̸͇̎̎l̴͙̪̎-̶̡̌̈l̶̦̏ǎ̸̹͊ḇ̸̭̉!̴̬͗

 **Bimm** : What was that?

 **Familiar** : She said the potions lab. Let's just go find Phibby and see what's in there. You know how random everything out here is. We could use his beef.

 **Bimm** : Okie dokie!

 **Prohyas** : Then Warriors and Catty-Rumpus...

 **Vambre and Prohyas:** SPLIT UP AND ROLL OUT!

 **Familiar** : ...That was right in my ear.

 **Invader Zim Enter the Florpus**

Back at the Membrane house in the backyard, Gaz has the small shuttle belonging to the missing Irken warrior, Tak, outside sat for repairs. While she's tuning the wires and pipes hidden from one of the panels with a wrench and tweezers, her father steps out from the house to check on her and give her some juice.

 **Professor Membrane:** (Gives Gaz juice pouch) Ah, what are you up to, my little gamer?

 **Gaz** : Oh, hey Dad. I'm fixing up Dib's ship while he's getting fit again. You know, the one he says belongs to aliens.

 **Professor Membrane:** Ah, how nice of you. He's always preferred the paranormal rather than science, but I know this free toy would keep him occupied and happy.

 **Gaz** : Well… Not exactly a toy… (Knocks hard on hull)

With a knock, the ship automatically lights up it's glass in pink, lifting itself with its two sharp landing arms.

 **Takship** : You've awakened me!

 **Professor Membrane:** Hahaha! It seems you have it working again. (Walks off and waves) Well, I'll leave you to your work honey.

 **Gaz** : Thanks Dad!

 **Takship** : You are not the one who interrupted my systems before. Explain.

 **Gaz** : I'm Dib's sister, and yeah. I know. He's got a big head.

 **Takship** : Preach!

 **Gaz** : But I know Zim has an even bigger one with his ego. And there's something going on much worse than anything he could come up with.

 **Takship** : Flawless logic! I accept it. (Opens hatch) What do you propose, Earthling?

 **Gaz** getting in the ship: I need to go somewhere. Somewhere...important. Don't worry. It's just you and me.

 **Takship** : And why are you setting your filthy human butt on my chair?!

 **Gaz** : Because I want to.

 **Takship** : … OK! I like your style for a germ. Where are you going?

 **Gaz** : Take me to Florpus-5.

 **Takeship** : You don't get to command me. But alright!

The Irken vessel begins to close its hatches whilst gravitating from the grass to the clear blue skies. It faces away from the planet surface to jumping beyond rocket speed to the stars. Gaz cheers inside, and she and the ship vanish into the vastness of space.

 **Teen Titans**

 **Trouble in Tokyo**

At the rooftops in the thick of night, Robin and Starfire sit next to each other, happily conversing on a more playful manner rather than Robin's serious vigilance.

 **Robin** : Brushogun's a myth. So why do I feel like he's still out there somewhere?

 **Starfire** looking off to the side: ...Uh, Robin, about that boy and the...lip contact?

 **Robin** : Yeah. Is that why you kissed me when we first met-to learn English?

 **Starfire** : (Nodding and stroking her hair) On Tamaran, this signifies merely the transfer of knowledge. But on your world it means...more...or so I have heard.

Robin's smile quickly turns to surprise when his eyes widen and his mouth droops straight down.

 **Robin** : Oh. (Pulls back and scratches head) More...heh, right. I mean, yes. Lip contact is...I-I've heard that too.

The two bring their faces closer. The moon glistens between them. Robin and Starfire nearly close their eyes, but something in the Tamaran snaps, and she quickly pulls herself away. This confuses and embarrasses Robin only a little as he calmly opens his eyes.

 **Starfire** : Robin… I… (Turns away)

 **Robin** : Starfire..?

 **Starfire** : I'm sorry Robin. ...Truly, I am. But I am just not happy like this. I have enjoyed every second, every breath with each of you. And yet, this feeling I have deep down never seems to stop nagging me.

 **Robin** : …?

 **Starfire** : The dreams I've had, about being different from everyone of you here have grown worse. I'm-

 **Robin** : You're not from here. (Smiles) We know, Starfire.

 **Starfire** : Ught… (Steps back) What…?

 **Robin** on his wrist comm: Time to spill the beans, guys!

A black wormhole opens with Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy stepping out of it.

 **Raven** closing the portal: Did she find out?

 **Robin** : Yeah. I was worried we'd be repeating what the other Robin did. He was…weird.

 **Starfire** : You…know about all this?

 **Cyborg** : You didn't think we'd find out after a while, huh?

 **Beastboy** : Yeah, we pieced it together about a week ago. Found a lot more than we could chew.

 **Starfire** : I don't understand.

 **Raven** : I had a feeling something was wrong when I saw you almost kill Saico-Tek earlier. So I peered into your dreams to investigate...even if it was wrong on so many levels to say the least.

 **Robin** : That's how we knew you weren't from this universe.

 **Starfire** : This is a universe?

 **Cyborg** : Yeah. Turns out our world is part of a whole animated multiverse. Problem is, we sorta grew into more of our own thing. We became part of the one you came from. And at one point, we just stopped doin' anything. Like, time just stopped working all of a sudden.

 **Raven** : We got canceled.

 **Starfire** : That is exactly what Doug and Jimmy told me and...the Toon Force..! I had fought with them against an omnipotent threat! I should not be here. I should be stopping the evil from consuming the known reality!

 **Beastboy** : Good thing you got us then. Cause our show didn't get caught in the mess. And we probably wouldn't have known if you didn't get swapped with our Starfire.

 **Cyborg** : She could be stuck in the Void somewhere.

 **Starfire** : Oh no… That's Gumball's world. Is there a way to reach him?

 **Robin** : Yes. We've modified Cyborg's portal to send you to Elmore. Once you get him and Nicole, you can go anywhere.

 **Starfire** : It's all becoming clear to me now… Oh, Robin, my friends, I've come from a place which had prevented you from thriving again. We held you back from ever continuing your story. How could you still be supportive of me?

 **Robin** : Because it's not your fault.

 **Raven** : Plus, you've been through a lot already. Dare I say, you've got me beat in the tragedy department.

 **Robin** holding Starfire's hands: Our story might've been cut short, but yours doesn't have to be, Starfire. (Nods and smiles) You can go now.

 **Starfire** : But what about the rest of you?

 **Cyborg** : Hey, don't worry about it. (Crosses arms) We'll be fine. Plus, now that we know what's happening, we'll be free from any kind of script.

 **Beastboy** : Yeah. Not like we're goin' anywhere.

 **Robin** : Only one person can enter through scrambled frequencies like these. So we'll see what we can do to fix that to meet up with you and the team.

 **Starfire** nodding: Alright.

 **Beastboy** : Oh, and hey. We'll take care of Silkie for ya while you're gone. (Shrugs) Someone's gotta feed the slug thing.

 **Starfire** : Oh, yes Silkie! Thank you guys! I'll do my best!

 **Robin** : We know you will, Starfire! We believe in you!

Raven spawns another dark portal behind Starfire leading to Cyborg's room where the warp gate is, already remotely activated with Elmore's highway visible. The Tamaran steps through. But prior to leaping into the crossover portal, she faces her fellow Teen Titans, only to find nothing but the wall with a photo of Cyborg's father, and one of the rest of the team standing atop the Titans Tower. Next to Starfire, Silkie slithers his way to her leg, nudging against her and smiling. Likewise, Starfire kneels down and pets her friend one last time before exiting through the portal to Elmore with the machine from Silkie's perspective quietly shutting down.

 **Invader Zim**

 **Enter the Florpus**

Now close to Florpus-5, Gaz, arms and legs crossed, rests near the vortex in Tak's space pod after a lengthy journey toward it.

 **Takship** : Are you resting inside me like the trash of your brother? I have footage of him still in my data files.

 **Gaz** stroking her chin: No, I'm thinking. There's… There's just a lot that you wouldn't really understand.

 **Takship** : It's that sense of deja-vu. I get it.

 **Gaz** : You do?

 **Takship** : I am a space vessel with my ejected owner's personality installed. I have data from both you and any previous user, including your foolish brother, Dipsy.

 **Gaz** : You mean Dib?

 **Takship** : Whatever. It's fun to poke fun at.

 **Gaz** : What do you have anyway?

 **Tak ship** pulling up sprawling texts on screen: Information concerning a war, and a certain 'God' of sorts. My personality was updated by my owner only recently, which doesn't make any sense as I was in the confines of your prison.

 **Gaz** : It's a garage.

 **Takship** : Data for other planets in this universe are scrambled. But the readings for Florpus are most...peculiar…

 **Gaz** : I've gotta get in there.

 **Takship** : Florpus is a reality-warping wormhole in the middle of the galaxy! Any entry for elongated periods of time would cause even this vessel to be destroyed.

 **Gaz** : Oh, I wasn't taking you there. Just me.

 **Takship** : YOU?! AHAHAHAHAHA! No, seriously. You're going in there?

 **Gaz** putting on a breathing mask: Yep.

 **Takship** : You realize once you enter you may, no...WILL never return, yes?

 **Gaz** : Yep. But I'm not supposed to be here anyway.

Gaz takes out a breathing mask in her pocket from her brother's bedroom, putting it on just before opening the cockpit of the ship, facing the red swirling vortex that awaits her.

 **Gaz** : If this turns out to be a dud, and you find your owner and head back to Earth for some reason, tell Dib I said, 'Whiner.'

 **Takship** : I make no promises to inferior lifeforms.

 **Gaz** winking: I take that as a yes then.

Gaz pushes the eject button shooting her and her seat out of the ship and into the deep black and red void in front of it. Now alone, Tak ship hovers in place watching Gaz fall into the blackness of the entity.

 **Takship** : That Earth girl…did have a nice butt.

As Gaz continues further into the tunnel, she morphs into several different animations, from paper mache, puppets, anime, Canadian Flash, to the black and red outfit with a skirt, gloves, and heavy boots. Her body is now that of an adult's, and she stops shifting into several art forms as the space tunnel ends with a white light. When passing through it, she is left aimlessly gravitating in a void of TV static with scattered roads and assets from cartoons like stop signs, brick walls, busses, dead memes, and error messages.

 **Gaz** widening her eyes: Woah…!

 **Sadie** in the distance: GAZ! OVER HERE!

 **Gaz** facing her right: Huh?

Far from Gaz, Phoebe and Sadie wave their arms in the air signaling the woman over to them while she hovers aimlessly through the distorted space. She gets closer, recognizing Future Timmy, the adult Anais, and Peridot together on the same platform.

 **Gaz:** Sadie? Can't say I wasn't expecting to see you all again.

 **Alt. Anais:** You were sent here too?

 **Gaz** : Nah, I got reset to when I was 12. But then I remembered some space anomaly. And now, here I am.

 **CC. Timmy:** Well it's a good thing you're here. Everyone's scattered. Those who died last time are all still in the trashbin. So we're stuck until someone can find us.

 **Gaz** : Did any of you try to escape out of here?

 **Phoebe:** Yes, but we can't. This place used to be both the Ghost Zone and the Void. If there was a Ghost Portal to Amity Park or anywhere else around, it's gone. Still, I did get a message from the little Anais that Jenny is with her. And someone should be out trying to get Spongebob by now.

 **Gaz** : How come she can't make portals to send us where she is?

 **Peridot:** Because these frequencies are jamming their signals. This place wasn't designed to allow that to happen. So unless there's another one that exists out here, or one that's opened from the outside, we're all dead in the water.

 **CC. Timmy:** That's another reason why Jimmy's so important since he's got a Universe Portal Machine. And for Gumball, he may not have access to the Void, but he does have his mother who could potentially make another. At least I hope since she isn't the Toon Goddess anymore.

 **Gaz** : (Puts finger on chin and pauses) Hmm… What about that shy cat lady, or Jack? They can do it too, right?

 **Phoebe** : You mean Bimm? She could make a portal if she finds a good Magisword. Or Simone. But she's having trouble remembering what she did before. Jack remembers, but he still has a while before he returns. Plus, he may not have the means of getting here even with Aku's Time Portals.

 **Gaz** : Oh…

 **CC. Timmy:** Don't worry, Gaz. We'll find a way. It's what we do. We'll just have to be patient and wait for them to come back.

 **Gaz** : Wish I had my gamepad…

 **Sadie** : Rock, paper, scissors?

 **Gaz** : ...Yes.

 **Spongebob Squarepants Season 2 Episode 32: Pressure**

At the rising ocean floor to the island above, Sandy leads Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs to the hill to challenge them after they challenged her to stuping to the level of acting a sea creature. Once at the entrance, they all stop, and Sandy confidently smiles and crosses her arms.

 **Sandy** : Well, here we are!

Everyone but her continue to laugh. But once they see the island, they all stop and fearfully look up to the sun.

 **SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs stammering:** Uh, well, uh, uh, um…

 **Spongebob:** Actually, you know, but…

 **Squidward:** We can't, uh...because...

 **Mr. Krabs:** We're late for, um...

 **Patrick:** Our fitting!

 **Sandy:** Oh, you mean for your chicken costumes?

 **Patrick** eating popcorn from a bag:Hey! We are not chicken! (Drops popcorn) Huh! My popcorn! (Begins pecking at the sand)

 **Spongebob:** Yeah, we're not chicken, we'll do it. (Looks at the water's surface and pokes his finger above the water) There. Mission accomplished.

 **Sandy:** Look. Unless you can stay above water for one measly minute, you forfeit the contest and prove that land creatures are better than sea creatures!

 **Spongebob:** No way, San-day. We can take on your challenge!

 **Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs:** Yeah!

 **Spongebob:** We're not afraid of your dumb old land!

 **Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs:** Yeah!

 **Spongebob:** We're sea creatures!

 **Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs:** Yeah!

The four of them hide behind each other. Spongebob being the first one stands face to face with the surface level of water.

 **Spongebob:** Okay... Well, this is it.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Wait, boy! (Takes out a glass cup) Make it last.

 **Spongebob:** (Drinks the water he's already in) Thanks, Mr. Krabs. Okay, here I go! (Takes breath and hops out as a Sponge on a stick) ...Hey, this isn't so bad! We can do this! Hey, Patrick, come on up! The air is fine!

 **Patrick:** I'm gonna do it quick and get it over with. Cannonball! (Pops out as Starfish on a stick) Hey, I lost my trunks! Hi, SpongeBob!

 **Spongebob:** All right, Pat, you made it! Come on, Mr. Krabs! Up here!

 **Mr. Krabs:** All ashore that's going to shore, Mr. Squidward! Land (Jumps out of the water) HOOOOO!

 **Spongebob:** Looking good, Mr. Krabs!

 **Patrick:** Yeah! Yeah! Woohoo!

 **Spongebob:** Come on, Squidward, you're missing all the dry!

 **Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs** chanting: Squidward! Squidward! Squidward! Squidward!

 **Squidward:** Well, I'll do it. (Starts walking) But I won't like it.

When Squidward reaches the top, everyone stops chanting seeing his friend turned into a model of a squid with a big nose and bulging eyes.

 **Squidward:** ...What?

 **Spongebob:** Well, here we are.

 **Squidward** : This is pretty easy.

 **Patrick:** I may keep a second rock up here!

 **Mr. Krabs:** Once you get your land legs, it's not so bad!

 **Spongebob:** We're the masters of land and sea!

The wind suddenly picks up and the seagulls on strings are swept away by the currents, screeching in surprise. Above the 4 is a massive Ghost Portal swirling next to the tree. But out comes a man. A tall human with dark purple hair, pink leather cuffs on his wrists, few bandages on his arms and legs, black finger and toe nails, a white undershirt, and the face of a skull on the base of his belt.

 **Spongebob:** Hey, it's a local! Hi, we're from underwater. Do you know Sandy Cheeks?

 **Turbo** looking down at the 4: ...Um. Are you Springboob Squirepin?

 **Spongebob** : Oh, sorry, I think you got me confused with someone else, land creature. I'm Spongebob Squarepants. Did you need help looking for Springboob?

 **Turbo** : Already got em. (Puts hands together)

Fully charged in his palms, Turbo aims his right hand at Spongebob and Co, shooting two small purple energy shots at Patrick and Mr. Krabs knocking them back into the water! Squidward fearfully hides behind Spongebob while Sandy notices the action and leaps for it. Effortlessly, the titanic fighter takes his left hand and smacks her into the sky, far from the naked eye.

 **Turbo** : Come with me if you don't wanna get your heads fused.

 **Spongebob** shaking his head with Squidward: Sorry mister, but my mom always said never to go with strangers.

 **Turbo** : Ok. Then let me ask another question. Do you know who Jimmy Neutron is?

 **Spongebob** : Oh definitely! We crossed over to take on the evil Syndicate! You know him?

 **Turbo** : Vaguely. One more thing. Who was with him besides you?

 **Spongebob** : Danny Phantom and Doug Funnie of course. You really must know em, huh? (Steps up to Turbo) In that case, welcome aboard the-

Turbo quietly sets his hand on the dome of Spongebob's head, taking he and Squidward by the stick through the portal behind them.

 **Spongebob** : AAAAGH! AAAGH! AAAAGH! AAAAGH!

 **Squidward** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

On the other side of the portal is Chester, AJ, and Dani standing with each other in Clockwork's Lair, monitoring the screens with Anais. Squidward and Spongebob immediately morph back to their default designs and styles, but they're still screaming at the top of their lungs.

 **Chester** : Heyeey, Spongebob's back!

 **Spongebob** : AAAAGH! AAAGH! AAAAGH!

 **Squidward** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

 **AJ** : Spongebob?

 **Spongebob** : AAAAGH! AAAGH! AAAAGH! (Gets slapped by Turbo) AJ! Chester! You're alive!

 **AJ** : You still remember us?

 **Spongebob** : I do now from that light slap just now! But I don't get why I do. I haven't seen you before.

 **Dani** hovering to Spongebob: It's a long story. But basically, when the Toon Goddess died, she reset everyone and everything. Almost all the people who survived are either in their own series, or scattered in the Void like we were.

 **Squidward** : Wait… (Puts tentacle on chin) Hold on a second… Wasn't she that annoying creature who was full of herself?

 **Chester** : Yeah man.

 **Squidward** : Yep. I remember. Thought it was just a nightmare I had. Better than dreaming about Spongebob for a week.

 **Spongebob** : Aaaaaw. Squidward, that's so sweet of you.

 **Squidward:** (Sighs)

 **AJ** : So you do remember us then.

 **Spongebob** : We do. I knew something was odd about our adventures lately. First it was my encounter with Jimmy. Then this. Albeit a little bit creepy. But flattering!

 **Fink** coming in: Honey, there you are. And I see you've got the square guy with the long nose, and his butt buddy.

 **Turbo** : Yeah. A little annoying, but I've got em like ya'll asked. Now can we please get on with the show? I wanna punch something again.

 **Anais** : In time, Mr. Turbo. First, I'm still trying to figure out how to get the others back from the Void. Mom and Gumball might be their only way out.

 **AJ** : And Starfire's coming to rescue them. Hopefully when she shows up, everything will come together again. Besides, no one's ever crossed over with them for this long like us.

 **Turbo** : What about Jenny? You get her too, right?

 **Fink** : Yeah. I sent her to go and retrieve Wulf from Danny's place. The signals are scrambled, so it's gonna be a short trip.

 **Turbo** : At least I'll have someone to arm wrestle with.

 **Spongebob** : Wulf… Jenny… It's all coming together again. What more is there to know?

 **Dani** : Just know now that the Toon Force are your ally. Someone other than the Toon Goddess wants us dead and they're buying their time before they strike.

 **Chester** : Yeah Sponge. They took Timmy and so many of our folks to the grave. This is our chance to get em all back.

 **Spongebob** : Then let's save the day, team!

 **Everyone else:** …?

 **Squidward** : Well that took little convincing.

 **End of Chapter 30**


	32. Chapter 31

**Samurai Jack Season 5** **Episode 2**

In the afternoon at daylight in the autumn, one lone stoic white wolf walks along a straightforward path in the open among the tall light red trees. Leaves fall and ladybugs fly along the flowers on the edges of the cleared dirt road. Soon, the beast crosses a log above a river and stops on his journey to assess a fork in the road. For a few seconds, he glares off at the options without ever changing his expression. At first, he turns his attention to the left of him. But at the second he juts his neck forward to start walking, he freezes. Instead, he second guesses himself and rolls his eyes back to the right path where he blinks rather aggressively. With his mind made up, he begins a sprinting maneuver to the right of him. Far from his journey, the armored grey Samurai, along with his alien student Momotaro and the assassin droid, Scaramouche, ride on their motorbike along a wide open forest until they reach a complete stop in the middle of a huge field surrounded by the grey trees in the calm cold weather. The clouds away from the autumn forests next door are almost frosty. But this doesn't bother either of the warriors departing their vehicle. Without a word, Scaramouche puts on a smile and quietly trots into the trees to the west of them as Jack prepares his sword and leaves his gatling gun disconnected from his motorbike.

 **Momo** : Is...something wrong, master?

 **Jack** : It is funny.

 **Momo** : Huh..?

 **Jack** : I recall what happened in the future. (Looks at his sword) This sword was forged from a holy power, and yet…

 **Momo** : Hey, my sword was messed up too. All it took were a few jabs to nearly shatter it to pieces. But it's ok. We still have a fighting chance with it.

 **Jack** : Yes. And, your real name is Hali. Forgive me if I'm not remembering this correctly, but that was your name before meeting Ms. Watterson?

 **Momo** : It was. But I liked it when you called me Momotaro. I thought it was cuter than Hali.

Just when the young Momotaro concludes her sentence, a distant but loud boom, along with the sounds of clanging metal, blazes in the trees without spreading any fires. Out comes Scaramouche from the trees with his dagger in hand and a grin maintained.

 **Scaramouche** : Don't ya worry about a thing, Sammy. I took care of that beetle drone for ya.

 **Jack** : Excellent.

 **Momo** : One less baddie to deal with. Now all we gotta do is wait for Ashi and her sisters to try and kill us.

 **Jack** : Assuming the time it took to get here, they should arrive about one minute from now. Be ready for them, young Master.

 **Momo** : I will. But they just want you, don't they?

Suddenly, Momo fastily swurves her body to the left facing away from her master, slicing an incoming long black chain into pieces with her blade, almost faster than the naked eye! The broken kusarigama falls only an inch from Jack's boots when he stands firmly next to the bike, blade first to the ground.

 **Jack** : To answer your question...yes.

 **Scaramouche** taking out his dagger: Heads up! (Smacks tree)

With the vibration on his dagger still in motion, the tree pulses until the frequency comes to a halt, and the wood combusts, causing a dark shade to flick from the branches to the bushes below. This gives Scaramouche the opportunity to accurately guard himself from an incoming swing from a black kanabo held by a dark figure with a round white mask on. His dagger clashes with the other assassin's 4 swings before another daughter arrives with a twin sai slashing the both of them at him rapidly. When another daughter with a long naginata charges seconds away to gutting Jack, Momo cancels the attack with a chop from her sword to the blade of the weapon, elbowing the enemy in the stomach! Another person, now wielding twin butterfly swords, lands firmly in front of the samurai master and begins clashing her weapons at him, blocked by his removed shoulder guards.

 **Scaramouche** kicking a daughter away: Hey, ya mind tellin' me which o' these is yer girlfriend?

 **Jack** still guarding himself front and back: I'm not sure. They are alternating weapons as they brawl and moving rapidly. (Pushes the daughter back) We have to feel where she is.

 **Momo** ducking from a lunge from a dagger: I'd hate to say it, but I think there's an easier solution we're overlooking! (Makes sprint and jumps into bushes)

When Hali lands behind the shrubs, the daughter attacking Scaramouche runs over to them and brings her bat down to the ground. But there's no blood drawn. The samurai is nowhere to be seen before a quick dive kick is laid onto the assassin's helmet from above, knocking the mask clean off! Though resembling Ashi by facial features, her hair wavy and flowing to the left.

 **Jack** hopping backwards from a slash: Not that one. (Guards with arms from rapid punches)

Scaramouche dives backwards and uses an upward kick against the chin of the daughter still engaging him, removing her mask to reveal another twin with two points on either side of her hair.

 **Scaramouche** : That ain't her style, is it?

 **Jack** looking disgusted by the hairstyle: Certainly, no...

Another one of the 7 Daughters of Aku strikes at Jack with her twin butterfly swords, more acrobatic than the rest. She first performs a down kick from underneath him bringing him down on his heavy armor, then only grazes his cheek when she attempts a lunge on the back of his head before he flips over. Quickly, Jack unholsters his pistol and shoots the edge of the woman's mask, causing it to flip off her face, exposing her pulled up hair to a single point at the end of it.

 **Jack** : Ashi!

Ashi punches Jack squarely in the gut against his motorbike, flipping him onto the other side of it!

 **Ashi** balling her fist: Silence, Samurai! You don't know me!

Two of the assassins, one of them unmasked by Hali, make a swift run for Jack as he hides behind the vehicle, only to be met by a barrage of rapid-fire bullets from his gatling gun! Ashi recognizes the attack ahead of time and leaps behind Jack as the shots fire upon her siblings. With a kick to his back, Jack's two shoulder blades fall to his sides and his chest is braced against the motorcycle giving another daughter the chance to smash his head in with her kanabo! Just the second it nearly reaches his hair, Momo defends him by putting her sword between he and the bat! She braces it away and delivers a jump kick into the killer then faces back to Ashi.

 **Momo** blocking: Ashi, don't do this! You shouldn't be working for someone as cruel as Aku!

 **Ashi** : Aku will save us from the chaos the samurai has unleashed upon you! If you fail to understand that, then die!

Two more of the daughters, one unmasked by Scaramouche, leap for the child samurai while she isn't looking above her. At a moment's notice, she tosses her sword above into the sister's gut on the left of her, then hops to the side away from the other. Equipped with her naginata, she swipes at the alien, managing to leave a lengthy scar across her right arm! With a grunt, Hali seizes but almost immediately regains her focus when she takes Jack's downed shoulder piece and spin tosses it into her opponent's waist! The weight of them pins and crushes her against the ground until she's unable to move. She looks to Ashi who's occupied with Jack. But rather than helping her, the trained killer slams her foot into her sibling's neck and breaks it!

 **Ashi** : Death is failure. (Blocks slash with twin sais)

Joining the battle again is Scaramouche, who's now cornered 4 to 1 as Momotaro helps Jack on his feet.

 **Aki** : This is no place for a disposable android!

 **Scaramouche** : If I was disposable, I don't think Aku would've hired me, babe. (Starts singing tune)

Next to them is a tree toppling over from the gravity of Scaramouche's jazzy song, which forces the 4 of the women to hop back and group behind one another until they make up a seemingly single being with several arms and few weapons. Jack and Momo engage them on the sides with their blades, while Scaramouche continues to walk the killers over to the back where the motorcycle is facing them. He swerves, bends back, and makes light bounces to the back of himself before he comes to a dead end where a massive boulder sits in the middle of a split in the field toward the pathways. Now without singing, Scaramouche makes a spin jump behind the group to the vehicle, only a fair distance away from them. Jack, seeing the assassin droid next to the motorbike, unholsters his grenade pack and tosses it to the scatman who catches them in his hands. With them, he wraps the vehicle's front light with it and kicks it in the back near the tailpipe, sending it zooming over to the attackers while they're still occupied with the samurai. Both of them make a dash out of the way, and so do the daughters. But two of them get caught in the ensuing explosion, while Ashi and another one of her siblings barely survives. Huge chunks of the large rock fall to the ground, crushing the two that didn't escape, and pinning Ashi's leg only enough so that she doesn't move.

 **Momo** : I'm gonna miss that motorcycle...

 **Avi** : This isn't over, samurai!

Armed with one of Ashi's twin sais, the daughter attempts to make a mad dash for Jack once more, when out of nowhere, the white wolf from the forests of autumn jumps from behind her and chomps down on her neck, instantly killing her! Letting go, the wolf howls triumphantly.

 **Scaramouche** : O_O...That I wasn't expecting...

 **Jack** : You…!

The proud wolf takes a glance at Jack and growls at him at first. But when Momo unexpectedly hugs the creature, his aggressive nature turns to surprise, then joy.

 **Momo** : I can't believe I forgot about you! You're so noble!

 **Noble** liking Momo's cheek: Arf!

 **Momo** : That's your name?

 **Noble** : (Puts paw on Momo's shoulder)

 **Momo** : Huh… I didn't know that was your name. (Faces Jack) You ok, Master?

 **Jack** : ...I'm alright. It just...It just pains me to have to kill all over again.

 **Scaramouche** : Like you said. We ain't gotta worry about doin' that no more after we wrap things up.

 **Ashi** still pinned: I'm not finished with you, samurai fool! Aku is the master of masters and will end you! Praise him! Adore him! You will all die for the glory of A-

Ashi gets a loud smack in the face by Momo before she could finish her sentence!

 **Momo** continuously slapping Ashi: MASTER, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! (Lets go of Ashi)

 **Ashi** : ...Master..? How do you know my name? Who are you?!

 **Scaramouche** : We been known ya, bae.

 **Jack** : I do not know exactly how long its been since our battle with the Toon Goddess. But I assure you. It's all true. None of this, none of your torture over the years should be happening again, because it already has.

 **Ashi** : And how do you expect me to believe such a fictitious story?!

 **Scaramouche** : Maybe it's cause we're already living in it, babe. Maybe it's maybelline.

 **Ashi** : I don't get it. And I refuse to lay eyes on the samurai until I do.

 **Momo** : Well then allow me to give you a brief history lesson. (Flashes antennae) Observe...

For at least a few hours into the evening, now turning to nighttime, Ashi listens intensively to Hali's history lesson until, after a while, they have a campfire made and everyone rests while the former daughter of Aku sits on a rock and ponders what her life was like.

 **Momo** stroking Noble's fur: Good boy…

 **Noble** enjoying his belly rub: (Purring growls)

 **Ashi** looking at the trees and stars: So, I fell in love with you, then we both went out to beat Aku. And even though I knew I would disappear once you got back to the past, you killed him anyway?

 **Jack** looking serious: Yes…(Bows head in disappointment) I'm sorry. I should not have been so selfish. Had I not been so focused on the past, we could have killed Aku in the future, and found another solution. You and I could have restored the old Kingdom and become Emperor and Empress. And yet...

 **Ashi** : Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. You didn't know. Things happen.

 **Scaramouche** : Sure do!

 **Momo** : Yep!

 **Ashi** : You guys too?

 **Scaramouche** leaning against a tree with his arms crossed: Apparently to Aku I'm just a disposable piece of hardware... _cheatin' bastard…_

 **Momo** : In this timeline, my family and I were saved from an army of Beetle Drones by Jack. But in the one we both remember… Oooh boy…

 **Jack** : Let's just say, events here turned out less, unfortunate.

 **Ashi** nodding: Ok. But what about my Mother? Was she still around?

 **Jack** : No. You killed her in an effort to save me. Then, in the other timeline, someone else who would raise Momo did it.

 **Ashi** : Eh. Hate to admit it, but I never really liked her for the way she treated me. I was trained not to think that way about her or Aku. Just look what she did to my skin!

 **Scaramouche** : W-wait, that's actually your skin?

 **Ashi** : Yeah. Everything's covered except my head.

 **Scaramouche** walking up to Momo: …(Shields Momo's eyes)

 **Momo** getting shielded: Hey...!

 **Scaramouche** grinning: Well whaddya know?! I ain't gotta look for no nudes after work afterall!

 **Ashi** : What's wrong with that?

 **Jack** blushing and stuttering: E-I, uh, e-uh, you know. Privacy. And, exposure. It's, uh...awkward, and inappropriate in some areas.

 **Ashi** with her eyebrows raised: Oh. Well, I guess I'd better find something quick to put on. (Turns back to Jack) Wait, that's right! Aren't you supposed to be wearing a gi?

 **Jack** : I was, but I had lost everything when I had let my anger consume me once Aku had destroyed the last of the Time Portals. (Looks at sword) But, thank goodness, once Momo had helped me release the madness, both our swords had been recovered. Now, I should probably prepare a new gi and shave my-

 **Ashi** shaking her hands at Jack: Oh, nonono! Not so fast.

 **Mighty Magiswords: Quest for Knowledge**

At the edge of the Adventure Academy atop the fist-shaped structure, the group of Vambre and Prohyas' 7 friends stand around a round piece of stone engraved to the floor after several failed attempts at finding the Knowledge Magisword.

 **Bimm** looking at a stone in the ground at the battlegrounds: I suppose it's buried down here?

 **Vambre** : Allow me!

 **Narrator** : JACKHAMMER MAGISWORD!

 **Vambre** on the jackhammer: Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigigi (Falls down)

 **Everyone** : ...

 **Familiar** : Huh. Guess it's magically sealed.

 **Bimm** : Oh! I know! Look at the imprint. It's shaped like a hand. (Bends down and places hand on seal)

The seal shines and automatically and shoots a purple and blue beam of light in the sky while Bimm's eyes glow a bright blue again, and a giant floating tea cup spawns from the ground below and attaches itself by the handle on the fist of the building, raising it's pinkie finger.

 **Morbidia** smiling: You just keep on surprising me! HOW'D you know that would work? And how much MAGIC did you use to do that?!

 **Bimm** : I didn't do anything. I thought placing my hand down here was the right thing.

 **Familiar** : Sure seemed that way. I was gonna do the same thing.

 **Prohyas** : WE DID IT! We did it with the power of TOGETHERNESS! And a-

Before Prohyas could finish, everyone but he, his sister and Bimm run to the tower.

 **Vambre** slouching in disappointment: Once again, it's just you and I left out in the cold...

 **Prohyas** : Well, not really. We still have you, Bimm. Aren't ya gonna follow your brother?

 **Bimm** fiddling her fingers: Well...I would, but, something tells me I should take a different route instead. You can go on without me if ya want.

 **Vambre** : Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no telling what other ways there are to get to the-

 **Bimm** : Positive! (Covers mouth) Eep! Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you like that. (Starts running back the way everyone came like Spongebob with his arms up) I-I'd better get going!

 **Prohyas** concerned: Gee. She's been acting pretty cookoo lately.

 **Vambre** with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised: I know. But we'd better do like she says and go after everyone before they get themselves into trouble again.

 **Prohyas** : Shall we do the thing?

 **Vambre** raising her fists in joy: Yes! Let's do the thing!

Bimm makes her way through to the back where the rest of the group came thinking to herself why she's suddenly feeling like taking a different direction and seems to know what she's doing. She doesn't understand it, but she continues forward anyway while the Warriors continue to lead the group in the background. For but a moment, she feels something pulse in her brain yet again. Not like a headache but rather a mixture of both it and something digital like a glitch that compels her, and at the same time denies her to keep going. Once inside one of the academy hallways where she believes the path to the tower is, she pauses when she stumbles across the room stuttering like a photo in a broken computer. For a split second, there is a sign that read "[NO SIGNAL]," which Bimm is very unfamiliar with. As she keeps moving on, suddenly more oddities occur as she treks through the next few hallways; one of which is her old classroom. Everything is still there, but strangely, the interiors of each room have visible TV static that's easy to see through the door windows. Another, different from the rest, contains an error message that reads "MISSING . SCENE 27 UNAVAILABLE." Never before had Bimm seen anything like it, made more confusing when she reaches what she believes to be her destination. An unused door like the other classrooms on the side at the end of the hallway. Moments later, Bimm comes from out the elevator at the back of a stage in the nice long and fancy chamber. She steps forward and looks around in awe.

 **Bimm** walking and looking around: Yes… I remember this place. But I've never even been here before. How is this possible? (Trips over something) Doof! (Looks behind her and sees new Magisword)

 **Narrator** : LEGENDARY KNOWLEDGE MAGISWORD!

 **Bimm** with glee: EEEE! (Lifts sword while bouncing up and down) The sword! I can't believe I got it! But wait… How'd I know that it would be here? How am I so smart? How did I-

 **Familiar** : Bimm..?

Startled, Bimm faces her brother, standing alone beneath the stage at the front.

 **Bimm** : F-familiar! You've followed me?

 **Familiar** : I wasn't trying to. My instincts told me I'd find a better route than what everyone else were going with. Suddenly, I see an elevator leading all the way up here and I find you.

 **Bimm** : L-listen, I can explain! Er, rather, I can't explain. But you've gotta listen to me!

 **Familiar** : You're not in trouble, sis. Why would I be mad at you for something out of our control?

 **Bimm** : Huh…?

 **Familiar** : The fact is…I've been meaning to ask you something...about everything that's been going on these past few years. I'm just trying to figure out why I've wanted to come here. Like I already know the way. Like an instinct. Every other time we've been with the academy has been just that. Or with Vambre and Prohyas. In fact, you've solved virtually every puzzle in our lifetime, saving us from having to get beat down or watch V and P solve everything with some fancy Magisword. If that wasn't enough, you've single-handedly beat up a bunch of rampant wild animals with what I thought were just your fists! What's going on?

 **Bimm** : I don't know. But ever since we attended Cyrus' class, I've had these strange feelings deep inside me that told me to do it...

 **Familiar** : Are you sure that's not just your sudden love for Cattus kicking in?

 **Bimm** : NO! Well…maaaaaybe I have a crush on him for a reason. It's just, uh… Uh…

 **Vambre** at the entrance: Good gracious! Bimm!

 **Bimm** turning toward the entrance: Guhuh?!

 **Familiar** : Speak of the devil...

At the front of the room, all the other former students walk in in amazement and confusion at Bimm and the sword in her hands.

 **Vambre** : YOU have the Knowledge Magisword?!

 **Bimm** hesitating: I...I-I…

 **Phibby** pointing: And Fam's with her too!

 **Prohyas** : So that's what you two kitties have been up to today! You suggested we split up so YOU can take the sword, did ya?

 **Neddy** : And I thought Morbidia was the sneaky one.

 **Morbidia** with her hands on her hips with sass: HEY! I prefer "HOT One." Thank you very much!

 **Bimm** shaking her hands: Please, listen. It's not what it looks like!

Glori runs up behind Bimm in surprise from out the elevator.

 **Glori** : Huh? Aren't you...? I thought that… How'd you get here so fast?!

 **Bimm and Familiar:** We took the elevator…

 **Cattus** clapping: Oh, that is very smart of you, dear Catty-Rumpus! Why didn't we think of that?!

 **Gateaux** disappointed: Probably cause according to V and P, we're not the brightest of the bunch...

 **Vambre** : Glori? What are you doing here?

 **Bimm** : She was gonna steal the Magisword and use it against us. (Shakes head) Wait...What?!

 **Glori** : That's right! I don't know how you knew all that, but I'm going to take that Magisword and use it on the Warriors for Hire to get my revenge for them yelling at me!

 **Familiar** : Woah woah. Hold up a sec. That's all you want out of it?

 **Glori** : Yeah! And you all are standing in my way!

 **Familiar** : That's...rather pathetic of you. You're better than that.

 **Glori** clenching her fists: Why I oughta…(Calms down) agree with you on that one.

 **Prohyas** : Ok, ok. Look guys. We can sort all this drama out, afteeeeeeeer, we get our Magisword.

 **Morbidia** : You mean OUR Magisword!

 **Gateaux** : Our's!

 **Neddy** : I wanna gnaw on it!

 **Phibby** : I wanna do something COOL with it!

 **Cattus** : I want to be enlightened with it.

 **Familiar** aggressively speaking: (Balls fists) None of you are even getting _close_ to it...!

 **Everyone** : WHAT...?!

 **Familiar** : You know, I was beginning to think Vambre and Prohyas would have it in the end. But now that we're all here, it's obvious who it belongs to. (Turns to Bimm and nods) ...Go ahead, Sis.

Something pops in Bimm's mind after hearing Familiar give the word. She slowly faces everyone, then back at Glori before setting her sights on the Knowledge Magisword in her hands. She looks deep into its bulb and sees a small faint pink and warm green light from its very core. Without hesitation, she firmly grabs onto the hilt as all, besides Familiar and Cattus, start to sweat in fear of the unknown.

 **Cattus** excited: Oh! I see now. We were wrong. The sword is meant for you, Bimm. Maybe you have an idea on how to use it, yes?

 **Bimm** looking at Cattus with blue eyes: I do. (Raises the sword in the air)

 **Gateaux** : Is she...?!

 **Vambre** : No… You wouldn't..!

 **Morbidia** : She better not be doing what I think she is! I broke all my nails to get here! And I'm not wasting them! (Charges energy and runs) RAAAGH!

Vambre, Neddy, Prohyas, Morbidia, Gateaux, Glori, and Phibby all charge for Bimm while Familiar and Cattus stand behind in surprise!

 **Cattus and Familiar** reaching out: No, wait!

Before everyone can jump her, Bimm smashes the Knowledge Magisword against the floor, causing the glass casing to shatter and explode in a white ray of light, blowing everyone but the user away! When they land, they see a fiery green, pink, purple, and white vortex swirl around them, quickly closing in on the stage with warm green eyes peeking from the shadows. The twister fades, and a short pink imp remains ascended above the floor in a divine shining pose while keeping a changed Bimm shielded behind her, as she now retained her blue eyes and her hair has turned to a dark purple. The witch woman opens her warm green eyes, and a golden glowing halo spawns behind her back up to the top of her hair.

 **Everyone** : Och!

The ghost girl slowly and calmly stretches her arms out and moans as though she's just waking up from a deep slumber. She flexes her fingers and wiggles her toes, cracking her neck back and forth to loosen her muscles joints. Everyone is flabbergasted at the sight of this one. They've never seen her before, and yet at the same time it feels like they have. Some like Cattus are also surprised to see how much only a few minor changes can do to make someone stand out as Bimm's appearance looks slightly more wild than usual. Most likely because of the wind from the mysterious girl's arrival.

 **Ghost Simone** stretching: Mmm... (Sighs and brushes herself off) Aaah... (Darts at the ground with crazed eyes) FINALLY! (Twists to Bimm) Bimm Buddy! (Glitches to Bimm for a hug) I thought you'd never come n' get me! We're besties to the end! (Looks around) Wait… What're we doin' back here…?

 **Bimm** hugging Simone while wagging her tail: Simone! You're alive! I can't believe you're really alive!

 **Ghost Simone** talking fastly **:** Who you tellin'? I still have this ring on my head! (Speaks normally) Wish I could get the dang thing off, then my job would be a lot less stressful!

 **Familiar** : Wait a second… Witchy Simone?!

 **Ghost Simone:** FAM! Fam, Fam, Fam! I thought youz was alive somewhere out in space! Space, the final frontier!

 **Familiar** : Uuuuh… Yeah, I guess?

 **Vambre** : Si...Simone..?

 **Ghost Simone** in awe: Vambres! I thought youz died when those otha' cartoons invaded. (Tilts head) Did we won?!

 **Prohyas** scratching his head: Wait a second…(Points to Simone) Heeey, I know you! You're-

 **Ghost Simone:** THAT AIN'T MY NAME! I-I mean, that's NOT my name…! I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!

 **Bimm** : …Well, at least you still have that on you.

 **Familiar** with his ears twitching: Wait… What's that sound? That same electronic sound…

All of a sudden, the floor clips into wireframe and glitches up on everyone, causing the other former students to glitch into several broken frames of animation; some being reduced to a static image of their base model! Familiar hops over the corruption towards his sister, and Simone holds onto Bimm and lifts her from the floor with her flight abilities thanks to her still active ghost powers!

 **Familiar** : Woah!

 **Ghost Simone:** That was a doozy!

 **Bimm** : Guys..?!

None of the students respond, and one by one, they become corrupted images of themselves and spazz out of control! Only Cattus seems almost correct, but he's fallen to the floor and only his torso, arms, and head seem normal while the rest of his body's constantly stuttering and turning from wireframe to image distortions like a computer file; some texts from within him even saying "Adobe Flash." His pupils disappear, as he lay on the floor lifeless.

 **Bimm** : No…

 **Ghost Simone:** Time to leave da premises! (Puts ghost tail near Familiar)

 **Familiar** grabbing Ghost Simone's tail: I'm sorry...? (Jets off with Simone) WOOHOOHOOOY!

Before Bimm leaves, she takes one good look at Cattus' lifeless form and bends down to him.

 **Bimm** : Don't worry. We'll save everyone and everything there ever was and ever will be. (Runs to the entrance and turns back around) ...I love you…(Runs out the door)

 **Familiar** holding onto Ghost Simone's tail: Anyone gonna explain to me what's going on?!

 **Ghost Simone** flying backwards: Case in point, we're all cartoons, and now God wants to kill us.

 **Familiar** still holding on: WHAT?! We're WHAT?!

 **Bimm** running: No time! RUN NOW!

The ceiling collapses in front of group as they try to exit through one of the school hallways!

 **Ghost Simone:** London Bridge is Falling Down!

 **Bimm** : And it looks as though its turning back into how it was left last time we were here! Which means… (Faces the left)

Next to Bimm is the broken door to the long closet containing a replica of Jimmy Neutron's Universe Portal Machine still intact as she last saw it from the very beginning, and already activated and set to go to Wakeman Works.

 **Bimm** : Yes! Quick. Jump in, Familiar!

 **Familiar** jumping in: You don't have to tell me twice!

Behind both Bimm and Simone, the rest of the environment crumbles as the world glitches like a computer simulation. Digitized blocks and Magiswords clip through and from the walls and the floors; some shaped almost like daggers trying to lunge into Bimm from her feet!

 **Ghost Simone** pointing to the portal: Hurry hurry!

With haste, Simone pushes her friend through, and the two of them exit their fallen world into the deep recesses of a computerized tunnel surrounded by colors of black, white, yellow, red, and blue. Familiar is screaming longingly. His voice overshadowing the rest of the electronic sounds around them. As the data tracks get tighter and tighter, Bimm's body begins to glitch itself until she is completely without the top half of her magenta-colored dress, exposing her fur and dark bra. Her skirt becomes torn, and her fur gets more wild as she drifts further into the Void.

 **End of Chapter 31**


	33. Chapter 32

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **The Fury**

The episode begins with Nicole and her two children speeding along a highway. In the car, the kids are trying to perform their morning chores; Gumball trying to apply toothpaste on his toothbrush; Darwin trying to pour cereal into a bowl. Eventually, the two of them succeed.

 **Gumball and Darwin** : Ah…

Nicole's car then stops hurriedly, causing their food to splatter the windshield. It is then shown a traffic jam.

 **Gumball and Darwin** : AAAW!

 **Nicole** : Come on, we're going to be late!

Quickly, Nicole removes herself from the car and grabs both Darwin and Gumball and tucks them underneath her arms.

 **Pantsbully** : Hey, are you crazy, you dumb-

Nicole faces the man shows her fiery eyes at him, causing him to break into a little tune and afterwards cry.

 **Nicole** : We need a shortcut.

The world glitches out, shifting and changing colors and textures until the three are face to face with the entrance to Elmore Middle School.

 **Nicole** : Have a nice day!

 **Gumball** : What?

 **Darwin** glitching before stopping: Huh?

 **Nicole** repeating: Have a nice day!

 **Darwin** : There we go.

 **Gumball** : Heh, thanks, Mom.

As Gumball and Darwin stumble up the staircase to the doors, a tall, slim figure in a business suit steps behind Nicole at a distance across the street. **Yuki** : Hello, Nicole! I've waited a LONG time for this. **Nicole** turning around: I'm sorry, I really can't see you. Could you just, take a step forward?

Yuki reveals herself to Nicole, stepping forward to the middle of the street just before a speeding car almost instantaneously rockets into her, sending her flying into the sky! Both Gumball and Darwin watch in awe as they witness their mother's old friend/rival descend from the clouds to the other side of town. Much to Nicole's dismay. She sighs rather disheartening and walks back on her merry way in the direction of her home.

 **Gumball** : What do you think that was about?

 **Darwin** shrugging: I dunno. All I know is, that driver just violated 2 traffic laws.

While the two boys enter the school, Starfire peeks from behind a tall trashbin across the street.

 **Starfire** : I'm already running out of time. I will need to move fast, and at the most opportune moment to save them!

 **Samurai Jack**

 **sEASoN 5 Episǒ̵̧̠͚̙̥͈̈̓̔̃͘ő̶̳̝̼̠͙̭͉̉̄̍̈́͊o̶͎̻̮͋̃o̴͇͔̣̔̀̄͛ŏ̷̡̢̟͎̤̪̯̪̓͂͒̓̓o̸̘̞͓̞̽o̶͔̟̮͙͕͂̿̓ö̵̘̘͕̜͕̼́̀̈́̔́ö̵̠̘̥̦̱̥͚̩́d̸̠̱̖̳̹̙̏̐̾̆s̵̞̠͓̤̲̦͇͌̄́͠ġ̸̨̛͙͍̰̈́͒͊b̴̙͓̙̭̈̑̀̌r̸̹͉̮̯̤̭̘͇̐̑̎̕͠a̸̫̤̮͔̹̒̈́͜ͅw̵̘̠̻̫̖̓̎̎̄͌̆̇̅͜ń̶͕̼̙̳̋̔̆̂̌͝͝b̶̳̠̘̀̒̓͜e̴̼̬̽̊t̸̡̺̦͖̫̻͋͂ 5**

At Aku's Tower in the middle of the open wilderness of the Earth, three large armies; one roman, one scottish led by an elderly Scotsman, and one semi-technological and punk-like, are all lined up for a full-scale siege. Scotsman, eager to take the lead, raises his sword while his daughters, and other militaries join in on a battle cry. They begin their charge and Aku morphed into a massive pitch black marble shoots out from his tower like a missile and crash lands on the first wave of the armies, with the exception of Scotsman's daughters who barely avoid the devastating attack! Far in the distance from the hills, however, Samurai Jack, now having Ashi, Momotaro, Noble, and even Scaramouche on his side, stares calmly at the ensuing carnage with his sword already in hand.

 **Momo** holdingonto Jack's back: Are you sure you wanna do this, Master? I know we've beaten Aku before, but it was mostly luck based.

 **Jack** : If we must. But I do not plan on dealing with him to achieve what we've come to do.

 **Scaramouche** : I like yer style, Sammy my man. Less talkin', all doin'.

 **Ashi** : You think I can get away with convincing my father about this considering I'm one of his daughters?

 **Jack** : Potentially. Aku can be very stubborn. But then again, he is also a great listener. If you know what to say.

Ashi nods determinately. Before long, Scotsman's offspring retreat as he wheels himself forward to Aku, who notices the effort from above.

 **Aku** shrugging: Ah. Perhaps complete annihilation.

 **Scotsman** : HOLD IT! Yer not goin' anywhere, ya big buffoon!

 **Aku** bending down to Scotsman: I'm sorry, old man. (Squints) I think you're lost.

 **Scotsman** : I'm not lost ya-

 **Flora** in the distance: DAD!

 **Scotsman** : Flora? (Turns around) I thought I told you to… (Pauses in surprise) What the..?!

Next to the returning Flora, Ashi, Jack, Momo, Noble, and Scaramouche all stand tall as the sun in the distance shines behind them.

 **Jack** cheering: Scotsman!

 **Scotsman** cheering with his arms up: JACKIE!

 **Aku** : WHAT?! The Samurai?! And you have your sword back?! (Grins) This could be interesting...

 **Scotsman** : Where've ya been?! (Wheels forward) It's been 50 years since I saw ye! And look how much ya grown!

 **Jack** running next to Scotsman: There is no time to explain, old friend. Something has happened to the course of history, and we must use Aku's powers to return to another dimension.

 **Aku** leaning back with his hand on his chest in surprise: ME?!

 **Ashi** : Yes, YOU, Father! If you don't help us, everyone's worlds, including this one will be doomed!

 **Momo** : You might have control of everything now. But there's something much stronger than you that we gotta take care of!

 **Aku** : HAAAHAAA, no.

 **Momo and Scaramouche:** AW, COM'ON!

 **Aku** : Listen to me, samurai warriors. What you have suddenly come to believe is UNTRUE! I, Aku, the-

 **Momo, Scaramouche, Flora, Jack, and Ashi:** Shapeshifting Master of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow… We know.

 **Aku** in shock: ...! (Places hand on forehead) Have I really become that predictable?

 **Ashi** : I still have some of your blood in me. If you can at least give me more of it, I can use your powers to send us there! But then again...I don't even know how to find it. Jimmy has these specific coordinates Aku wouldn't even know because he belongs in this universe and we didn't crossover yet.

 **Jack** stroking his chin with an eyebrow raised: That is correct, Ashi. I didn't think of that. And even if we do find these coordinates, there is no telling what events they are going through. Hmmm…

 **Aku** : I do not know who or what this Jimmy is, but he sounds like he has a big head. No matter! Although you have the sword with you, I sense that you are much weaker than ever. Aet you and these friends of yours stand before me! HAHA! (Zooms towards Jack's face) FOOOL!

Suddenly, another, greenish, warp gate spawns right next to one of Aku's horns near the ground next to Jack.

 **Aku** looking at the portal: Huh?!

 **Jack** looking at the portal: What is this…?!

The Ghost Portal opens wider, none other than Jenny Wakeman and Wulf hop out of it in a superhero-landing!

 **Aku** : Wha- Another Time Portal?!

 **Jenny** : Not a Time Portal. It's a Ghost Portal!

 **Momo** : Jenny! Daddy!

 **Wulf** : MOMO!

 **Scaramouche** : Man, am I happy to see more character in this tip!

 **Ashi** : You remember everything, too?

 **Jenny** : Yes, but there's no time to explain! We've gotta get outta here to Clockwork's lair!

 **Jack** smiling: Perfect!

 **Scotsman** pointing to the portal: There's yer solution to that problem o' yours!

 **Aku** : Hold it!

Aku reaches his hand out the same time the group of heroes enter the portal and flail in the tunnel made out of television static and black and white rays. Inside, Scaramouche's chest has a distinct 'beep' sound rapidly.

 **Scaramouche** feeling his chest: Oh shoot! I'm a tickin' time bomb! (Removes head and tosses it to Momo)

Momo catches Scaramouche's head and kicks his deactivated body back to the portal, making it explode and fooling Aku into thinking he succeeded on the other side as the portal closes.

 **Aku** with a smug grin: And so, my nemesis, Samurai Jack of the past has finally, and officially, been defeated. Now what? Mow the lawn…? (Hears rumbling sounds)

Aku's momentarily disturbed when the skies suddenly fill with blackness unlike his own, and the environment, including himself glitch out of reality.

 **The Amazing World of Ḡ̶̢̧͕͖̠̟̈̃̿͒͒͐u̴̺͂m̶̯͂b̸͇̲̈́͌̇̉̈́á̷̡̬̯͉̹̞̉͛̿l̷̠̝̂̑̀̔͜͜͝͝l̴͉̱̒̅͗**

 **Ṫ̴̨̺̤̟h̶̨̢̓̍̽͝è̶̺̋͂̽ ̴̠̂̉F̴̛͈͉̭̔̓̚͜ú̶͈͈r̷̨͌̐̈̕y̷̛̥**

In the gym of Elmore Junior High at the dead of night, Yuki, in her red jumpsuit, sits on her knees in meditation until she hears Nicole, equally anime-styled, steps through the door calmly palming her right fist and bowing in preparation for a duel. Yuki's cloud daughter, Masami, is already in the back by the entrance ready to watch with Gumball and Darwin as the arrive.

 **Masami** : What took you guys so long?

 **Darwin** : Takes ages to get anywhere on these legs.

 **Gumball** : Are you also here to stop the fight?

 **Masami** : Yeah, but then I realized I'd probably get annihilated trying. So... (Grabs some popcorn. The two then faint)

 **Yuki** : You fought well, Nicole-san, but I've been training my whole life for this moment. Let me show you what I've learned.

 **Starfire's** voice: Wait! Stop!

 **Nicole** : Huh..? (Glitches and seizes) Ugh..!

Starfire bursts through the window at the top right corner of the gym to greet the group beneath her.

 **Gumball** : Wha… Who are you?

 **Yuki** : What is this nonsense?

 **Starfire** : I assure you. It is crucial that Gumball and Nicole hear this. It could save the multiverse as we know it!

 **Gumball** : What're you talking about?

 **Starfire** : Each of you had been brought to an earlier time in reality. You were part of the Toon Force, as was I. And Nicole...you…

 **Nicole** : …?

 **Starfire** : I… I-I...

 **Penny** : GUMBALL! MS. WATTERSON!

Soon after Starfire, Penny swoops in herself with her wings spread from her body on her way down to Gumball.

 **Penny** : Gumball! I'm glad I caught you. I thought you were-

 **Gumball** : It's ok. I got it.

 **Penny** : Hm…?

 **Starfire** : Ah! Penny! How could I have forgotten you too? Are you alright?

 **Penny** : Starfire! Don't worry. I figured everything out. I just don't know how to break it to you, Ms. Watterson...

 **Nicole** : Save it. I already know what I've done.

 **Everyone** : What…?

 **Nicole** covering her face with her palm: None of you deserve me. (Puts hand out) I'm a monster…!

[ACCESSING RESTORE POINT]

As soon as Nicole reaches her hand out with her face turned away, now kneeling to the floor of the gym, the entirety of reality breaks, disappears, glitches, and folds in on itself. While doing so, Gumball's body remains in his original stylized look while his mind is uploaded with information as an adult, as with Penny. Yuki, Masami, and Darwin are nowhere to be found. All that remains is a dark void shrouded in a purple haze barely lighting the floor, and ooze dripping toward where Nicole is, now appearing as she previously had in the very outfit the villainous Toon Goddess had worn.

 **Gumball** looking around: Woah…!

 **Penny** : I knew something was odd about all this. More than usual.

 **Starfire** : Even my former Fourth Wall-breaking cartoon was not as critical as this.

 **Gumball** : I just can't believe all we just did was a fake. Even my bro is gone… But what's the point of copying him anyway?

 **Penny** : I don't know what to say. Your mom must've had these powers to do that all along. ...Did… Did she do this?

 **Gumball** : What? No. That's crazy. My Mom would never… Ok. Yeah. She would. But not to be evil or anything. You saw what happened when she separated from her bad self. Yeah, that's right. It's just when that scaredy cat axed the lady, everything just went poof! What do you think she did? Reset our cartoons at the last second so no one has to suffer and- Oh gosh. You're totally right.

 **Starfire** : It would explain a lot of things. Even to delay whatever the true mastermind, the Toon God, has in store.

 **Gumball** : I mean...yeah. But again, she wouldn't have done anything if that virus didn't infect her and everyone else. You heard it yourself. It takes all sorts of bad thoughts and makes them worse!

 **Penny** : That's not the point. I'm not sure if your Mom would even accept that whether she was victim or not. She's already done enough to make her hate herself, and, I don't know if she'd ever think otherwise…

 **Gumball** : ...I'll talk to her.

Gumball steps quietly to his mother, who has her head bowed to the floor while her arms have gone limp. He first gestures his hand over to her dome, but then resists, unsure of what to do next.

 **Gumball** : Hey, Mom.

Nicole quickly faces her son with tears ready to stream down her cheeks as her pupils get wider and more somber looking. Her expression unable to keep itself straight while she's knelt to the floor on both knees.

 **Gumball** : Uh… Hey, listen. I-I know a lot of bad stuff happened and all, and I get that you maaaaay have had something to do with the reset going on and all. And, uh...

 **Nicole** grabbing Gumball's shoulders while kneeling: I can't do this to you again… (Rests head on GB's chest) I can't...

 **Gumball** : …?

 **Nicole** : (Sits up) Every night, I fear that one day, just one day, I'll just lose it and turn into a complete monster like I was supposed to episodes ago. It's because of me that the Mawgu, this virus found an enforcer and made me commit genocide on a cosmic scale. We're only lucky that your father was able to talk sense into me. I thought I could make everything right and make everyone happy like this. But the damage… I…

 **Gumball** : …?

 **Nicole** letting go and bowing her head: I'm sorry… I've been a terrible mother and I should've known it from the start. (Voice cracks) All my struggles, my anger, plus my power and frustrations with your father and the rest of the world are what made the Toon Goddess herself. It's my fault for leaving you earlier when you and the rest of us needed me most. I've allowed myself to kill so many people… (Covers face) I just wanted to end everyone's pain… (Unconvers face) I just wanted to end _your_ pain...

 **Gumball** : …?

 **Penny** : …?

 **Nicole** crying: …I'm sorry… (Covers face)

The oozy walls surrounding the two cats turn from purple to pitch black, appearing as though Nicole had completely isolated herself by now. Gumball, now completely unsure what to say, takes a good look at his mother's saddened face. The depth of her depression is taxing, even on him. Then he pauses, remembering all the times he had spent with her, usually ending with he and Darwin being in trouble or getting into a mixup. Even throughout the Toon Wars, he hadn't truly grasped how much pain his mother felt internally. Yet, despite all the pressure, he conjures up the words to put an end to it.

 **Gumball** kneeling: Maybe you are a bit overpowered. Maybe you did wanna be a monster, so you could blow off some steam. And who can really blame you with Dad an' all? But then again, so did the rest of us. That shy other cat lady did it, chocolate-haired Einstein did it, and Big Sis did it twice! She was a bad guy once too. And, hey, if they could hold all that anger competing with yours to do good, and they could change, I think there's always a second chance for you too. Besides, you meant well. Everyone makes mistakes, and we know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt anyone if it wasn't for that virus thing. And the fact that you even said all that, not even asking for an "Its ok," well…props! You're the best Mom I was ever born and raised from! (Gives hug and smiles) I love you.

 **Nicole** still crying: …Son… (Rests head against GB's chest)

 **Penny** smiling with Starfire: …

Nicole doesn't have the energy to wrap her arms around her son's shoulders, but Gumball gently does it for her. She continues to sob, this time of tears of joy. To her, she hasn't felt comfort nearly in this scale even when she first met Richard. But it flashes into her mind fondly as one of her happiest moments up to now, as she and Richard's flesh and blood is there supporting her.

 **Gumball** : Listen, I could make Nicole x Gumball fans cry an' all, but we've got a whole multiverse…er, TV network to save and we can't do it by ourselves.

 **Nicole** wiping away her tears: No. You don't have to do anything. I've made this reset. I can end it.

 **Penny and Starfire:** You can?!

 **Nicole** barely standing up again: Yes. I will do it. (Rubs palms together) It's time I made up for my mistakes again. And all it takes is one good clap.

With both hands raised, Nicole makes a large clap that releases a shockwave flowing through the darkness, deleting the ooze and revealing the endless space of the Void as it originally was for Elmore. But beyond the change in scenery, and Gumball reverting to his anime-design prior, nothing has become of reality.

 **Gumball** : …(Opens eyes) Uh oh... Nothing happened.

 **Nicole** : No...! (Palms head) NO! Why isn't it working?!

[ADMINISTRATIVE ACCESS DENIED]

 **Nicole** : WHAT?!

 **Penny** : It must be because you're not the Toon Goddess anymore!

 **Nicole** looking defeated again: Or worse…my former master is in control here too…

 **Gumball** : Ah, don't beat yourself up about it, Ma. Starfire came to grab us so we could grab the rest of us out in wherever. So let's follow through with it!

 **Starfire** : There is only one other person we can count on to find them.

 **Gumball, Penny, and Nicole** : …JIMMY NEUTRON!

 **Anais' voice** : Mom? Gumball?!

 **Nicole** : Anais?!

 **Gumball** : Is that you?

 **Anais voice** : It is! I'm in Clockwork's lair. Mom sent me here when she was evil.

 **Nicole** : Oh yeah. I did…

 **Anais voice** : It's ok. I know everything. Everyone's already here stranded in the Void. And Jimmy, Sam, and Danny are the only ones left to recover.

 **Gumball** : Well that was super helpful! How'd you know all that?

 **Anais voice:** This place DOES keep track of all that goes on in the timeline. There should be another entry in the Nicktoons Unite games coming up real soon. So you should definitely see them again.

 **Penny** : But how're we supposed to get to them in time if everyone's scattered?

 **Gumball** : You've still got some power left, right Mom? Think you can do that?

 **Nicole** : I'll try. (Claps)

With the second clap of her hands, Nicole, Gumball, Penny, and Starfire all pop into existence at the lair with Anais and Spongebob closest to them by the monitors still. Next to them, Fink stands guard watching over everyone's progress, and is alerted to Nicole's presence alone.

 **Anais** : Oh…! That was fast!

 **Fink** : Good thing your daughter told me what happened. You had me worried for a second.

 **Nicole** : I… I can't believe it worked…! I did it! (Jumps for joy) I DID IT!

Suddenly, everyone scattered in the Void and what remained of the Ghost Zone teleport to Clockwork's Lair by Nicole's spawning command, including Jack's group, Future Timmy's team with Gaz, and Bimm, Ghostly Simone, and Familiar, who is being held by Bimm while screaming at an incredibly high octave.

 **Familiar** tightly hugging his sister: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Looks at Bimm then everyone else) Uh… I can explain.

 **Spongebob** stepping over to Gumball: Welcome back, Gumball!

 **Gumball** patting Spongebob's side: Spongebro! (Gives hug) I didn't think we'd get along at first, but it's a relief you're here.

 **Jenny** : You guys found out what happened too, right?

 **Bimm** : Yeah. Although, I'm still pretty shaken over the fact that I basically killed a God. Don't know what happened to the Antivirus either.

 **AJ** : Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that now. With scientists like me an' Peridot, and someone like Jimmy around to conjure up some cool stuff in an attosecond, we can do anything!

 **Ghost Simone:** Yeah, B. (Glances Nicole) Believe… OHMYGOD! THE GOD MOOK! (Charges warm green aura around hands) GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!

 **Gumball** : NO! SIMONE! That's my real Mom! She's just got a bit of an upgrade.

 **Ghost Simone:** Oof…

 **Jack** : So it was not only us who's appearances have changed since we've recovered. (Looks at clothes) My gi has been restored.

 **Turbo** : That's cause that's how you looked before the bad guy hit the reset button. Everything's a big jumbled mess now.

 **Ghost Scotsman:** So THAT explains why I suddenly went and lost me body! Celtic Magic'll keep me around for sure! Ain't that right, sweetheart? Flora…?

 **Ashi** : Oh no… Don't tell me she didn't follow us through the portal. She was right next to me a second ago!

 **Nicole** : She isn't here because she didn't survive my bombing run… I'm so sorry.

 **Ghost Scotsman:** Hey, whatever that blabbering, pampered, funny dress-wearin' creep was, she ain't you! You've got a kindred soul, mate!

 **Momo** holding Scaramouche's head: Speaking of, did you teleport us here yourself?

 **Nicole** : Yes. I hope I didn't scare any of you. I wanted to see my dear baby again.

 **Anais** : Aaaaaw. (Hugs Nicole) It's ok Mom. I'm fine.

 **Spongebob** patting Nicole's arm: Great to have you back, Nicole!

 **Turbo** : Yeah! I never thought I'd get to be face to face with ya. Strong guy to strong guy. (Pats chest twice) Mad respect.

 **Gaz:** Yep!

 **Alt. Anais** giving Momo a hug with Nicole: Thanks for being a good Mother to the team.

 **Nicole** blushing: Gee… Ann, I… Thank you. Thank you all for believing in me. I don't know how any of you can forgive me for being so easily manipulated earlier.

 **CC. Timmy:** Hey, it happens to everyone. The Toon Wars was full of it! Plus, the Mawgu's programming did more than just plain ol' convincing to do evil.

 **Chester:** Whatever he an' whoever's got up their sleeve, we'll handle it!

 **Nicole** : It's not that simple, dear. The Toon God has full control of reality. I can only do so little and each of us, while strong in our own way, don't have the power to take him on. Even if we do get Danny and Jimmy.

 **Scaramouche** : Well, we took you on, right?

 **Nicole** : Yes.

 **Scaramouche** : Then I say we're like a little suicide squad, babe! In all my years of mercenary work, one thing's aaalways been clear. You can make the impossible possible.

 **Spongebob** : Right! We know the odds. But that's never stopped us before! Just show us the way and we'll take care of it!

 **Nicole** : Hehe… Well, in that case, we may as well head to Jimmy's lab and see if he's still there.

 **Anais** : That sounds good. I'm not sure what game in the series is gonna pop up yet since it seems like it was going on a loop before you arrived. And it always skipped the Mawgu's attack.

 **Dani** : Normally, Jenny and Spongebob would be in the Toybot invasion too. But since they're not there, they might just skip ahead to a scene without them.

 **Gumball** : True. But think of it this way. My mom's still got some nifty God powers on her. We could always fast forward and rewind if we need to.

 **Nicole** : Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!

With the wave of her hand, everyone besides her, Anais, Noble, Courage, Phoebe, Turbo, and Fink teleport away.

 **Anais** : Aw, com'on! I wanted to go!

 **Nicole** : Please, dear. I need you to continue to watch over everything should the Toon God try anything stupid.

 **Anais** : Ooooh. Alright.

 **Nicole** : Turbo, I know what you're like. You, Fink, and K.O. can't resist a good fight. But please, stand guard for my baby girl.

 **Turbo** : Hey, you can count on it, dog.

 **Fink** petting Noble's fur: We'll take care of it. Just go and be a team player, you hear?

 **Nicole** : Will do! (Teleports away)

 **Phoebe** : You know, after all that, I feel like we're forgetting someone. Wasn't somebody else with Spongebob when he was in Nicktoons Unite?

 **Anais** : Just Danny and Jimmy as far as we know. The footage glitched every time we tried to view it. Without Timmy, the story would have to compensate for it with a replacement, or just not have one at all.

 **Turbo** : Wasn't there a bald kid who was with ya'll when that dark version of your Ma popped up?

 **Anais** : Yes. It was Doug. I know because I saw the footage on this screen. But what's weird is, his series is running just fine. Nothing has changed except how he looks to match when he was in the Forgotten Society.

 **Phoebe** : I also noted that for all the problems that he did happen to face in his childhood, the show only plays the ones concerning Patty… Which is all of them, really.

 **Fink** : ...Huh. That Spongekid never brought the dude up if he happened to see him instead of Timmy. He hasn't even appeared when Nicole teleported everyone. Think it's cause nothing's wrong with him?

 **Turbo** shrugging: I dunno.

 **Courage** : (Shrugs)

 **Anais** stroking her buck tooth: Hmmm…

 **End of Chapter 32**


	34. Chapter 33

**Nicktoons**

 **Attack of the Toybots**

 **Jimmy** on his communicator: Wait, what..?!

 **Danny** on his communicator at an empty street: I said I wasn't at home when Professor Calamitous' invading toy army took over my house to use the energy from the Ghost Portal. And now it's surrounded by big tin robots that look like Sam and me.

 **Jimmy** : That's what I thought you said. We have to stop Calamitous from stealing anymore ghost energy. You and Sam need to meet me at the Evil Toyco Outlet pronto!

 **Danny** : Wait, quick question before you go… I know this doesn't sound up your alley and we don't really have time for the details. But do you keep getting a strange sense of dejavu since we've been here? Like, we should know exactly what's gonna happen next?

 **Jimmy** : Perhaps. But the saucermen did bring back memories of the Yokians I've fought. I can relate. Anyway, I'll see you there!

Danny closes communications with Jimmy and looks to Sam, whose stepping closer to him with her arms crossed.

 **Sam** : Something wrong, Danny?

 **Danny** : I keep thinking we're missing someone. Could just be my ghost senses messing with me. Or Wulf disappearing getting under my skin.

 **Sam** : He couldn't have been captured by those saucer dudes, you think?

 **Danny** : No. Don't think so. He's more like the kinda guy who would tear em to pieces before they touch him. But we'll see when we get to Jimmy. (Nods head to the left) Com'on. Not too far from here.

 **Sam** walking with Danny: Just hope Doug doesn't take control of the situation like he did when he came here. He didn't even ask for an opinion from me.

 **Danny** : Yeah, that was awkward at best. He didn't say anything to Spongebob either. He's nice an' all, but I swear. He's attached to Jimmy by a lot.

Meanwhile, at Jimmy's lab, when the heroes accompanied by Nicole, still with her Goddess outfit on, instantly warp into reality, Gumball slips from a distortion in the floors popping in and out of existence with bits of the wall textures clipping through them for a moment. The ceiling is missing, only showing a blue skybox while the rest of the lab materializes properly the way it originally appeared with Jimmy operating it. The large monitor and its seat sits perfectly intact with the Neutron atom displayed.

 **Sadie** slipping: Woah..! (Falls on back) Oof!

 **Peridot** : Even this place isn't able to avoid the effects of reality when its unoccupied.

 **Jenny** : Well, it did get destroyed when the virus came. Wasn't this part of the reset too?

 **Nicole** : It was. But I kept it perfectly intact for crossovers like this. Guess it doesn't work as well without the original cast being present. Either that, or we're in an event that hasn't happened yet.

 **Spongebob** : Well, the ol' UPM works just fine.

 **Squidward** : Yes. But just look at this mess! And the decor is so...dark. Like he just excavated the place.

 **Ashi** : No time for that now. Look at the monitor.

 **AJ** at the computer: Yep. Systems normal. Laboratory devices are still active.

 **Sadie** getting up: This is Jimmy's Lab?

 **CC. Timmy:** Yep.

 **Dani** : It was just a little upgraded when we were around though.

 **Familiar** : Now the memories are starting to come back to me. But I'm still kinda lost on the whole "God wants to kill us" thing.

 **Nicole** : Not exactly "God." More like a man with too much power. Also, I don't remember you surviving, Familiar.

 **Familiar** : All I remember is when I got thrown out the warp tunnel, I blacked out. The air got so cold I think I froze to death.

 **Bimm** : Youch...! Well, at least you're alive. I thought Simone and I were the only ones left.

 **Ghost Simone:** Sorta.

 **Bimm** : Wait a second. Aren't we forgetting someone else who fought with us?

 **Sadie** : Geez! You're right! Steven's Mom hit the Toon God to fight for you!

 **Peridot** : Don't panic, you two. (Removes gem from hair) I still have her gem right here.

The pink quartz gem instantly spawns Rose's sword out of its center, causing Peridot to drop the jewel and barely hold the weapon with both hands, wobbling across the floor trying to maintain her balance.

 **Peridot** : Woah! (Almost hits Ashi and Jack) W-woah..! (Trips from floor clipping) Doof!

 **Sadie** : She's gonna come back, right?

 **Peridot** struggling to lift the sword by the hilt: She...should after a while. But knowing Quartzes, it would take hours to bring her to doing anything.

 **Jack** : Should Jimmy be here too?

 **Chester** : Yeah, where is he? He an' Goddard are always in here messing with something. Plus, I thought the game would reset by now.

 **AJ** : They could be on another mission by now. Think you can find out?

 **Nicole** : I can do that. We're definitely getting close. I can feel it. (Closes eyes)

 **Spongebob** stroking his chin: Hm…

 **Starfire** : Are you alright, Spongebob?

 **Spongebob** : I'm just wondering. All that talk about us being cartoons, and how mine had ruined so many of them is getting on my mind. But I wanna fix that.

 **CC. Timmy:** I'll be honest. A lot of people in the Forgotten Society reeeeeeally hated you. But they forget that none of us, nor you, knew what was happening in the real world in the first place. No one's to blame. And frankly, I don't see why people would hate you personally. You're good with me.

 **Squidward** : Except for all those times he laughed.

Nicole opens her eyes and zaps the monitor, projecting a scope of the ever sprawling Toyco factories, overrun with pink teddy bears, massive armored balloons, and several platforms carrying small toy-like tanks.

 **Spongebob** : Oh no..!

 **Familiar** : What the heck is that?

 **Dani** : The Toyco Factories… That must mean Calamitous has started his capture of the Nicktoons.

 **Bimm** : Does this mean they're some of the prisoners there?

 **Jenny** : They should be. I was one of them.

 **Scaramouche** : Well, we gotta get em some kinda way.

 **Nicole** : We can take an alternate route. With my powers, I can bring us forward to where we need to go. Like a time tunnel! But when I do it, it'll take up more energy.

 **Gaz** : Don't worry. We got your back.

 **Momo** : We can make sure your guarded until you're 100%.

 **Spongebob** : By the end of all this, Jimmy should be on his way to Calamitous' lair!

 **Chester** : Then that's where we're headed, right?

 **Nicole** snapping her fingers: Absolutely!

The world changes. Suddenly, the lab warps into a purple and pink vortex swirling all the game's assets until the heroes surrounding Nicole, along with herself, are rocketed at unfathomable speeds through the tunnel! Nicole, Starfire, and Ghost Simone lead the charge with everyone else in the back.

 **Nicole, Starfire, and Ghost Simone:** WEEEEEEE!

 **Everyone** else holding their arms up: WEEEEEEEE!

 **Squidward and Familiar** holding each other: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

At the main Toyco Facility scaping and towering the vast open desert beneath them, Jimmy Neutron with his red mech suit, co-piloted by Doug Funnie, Danny, and Sam operating their own mech suits modeled after their designs, stand face to face with a horde of marching Toybots, hovering battloons, and millions of toy helicopters and battle tanks.

 **Doug** : There's the professor's lair!

 **Sam** : A lair? He could've just used a house.

 **Jimmy** : Rule twenty six b, subsection four of the Evildoers Handbook. The moment you become evil, you gotta move into a lair.

 **Danny** seeing all the Toybots charging: Uh oh. Here come the neighbors.

 **Doug** : Let's give em some mech-suit mayhem!

While the three mechs charge with their goo launchers armed and already firing upon the incredible odds in front of them, the other survivors teleport to where they stood on the catwalks. One of them, Familiar, puts his face over the back across the edge to throw up.

 **CC. Timmy:** There they are!

 **Spongebob** : Hang on buddies! We'll save ya!

 **Chester** : I dunno, man. Looks like we'll have to save ourselves too!

 **Nicole** charging both her palms with purple energy: Not on my watch!

Nicole makes a slashing motion with both arms, releasing a shockwave that electrocutes and disables much of the mechanized forces coming toward them! But as the helicopters crash down, Nicole stumbles from the rumble and gets on one knee.

 **Nicole** feeling her forehead: Urgh…

 **Gumball** holding Nicole: Mom..?

 **Penny** : Are you ok?

 **Nicole** : It's my powers. They're draining me every time I use them like this. We'd better make this trip count.

 **Jenny** : Right. No turning back now. (Points to crowding robots) Let's go!

With the word given out, Penny gets started by shapeshifting into a massive golden dragon breathing fire upon the incoming droid horde! Jenny then launches 8 tiny missiles from her spine that hone in on the toy helicopters and the battloon above, causing it to fall and crash and burn against the other forces to the right, providing cover for the group. The ghost Scotsman takes his sword and lets out a battlecry, breezing through the machines like a lawnmower with Ghost Simone wildly shooting lasers out of her palms next to him. Behind them, Sadie guards Peridot and AJ with her shield while Future Timmy and Wulf combine their strengths to lift a large toybot with no identity and ram into waves of them with it! Familiar, still adjusting to his surroundings and memory, stumbles from the explosions in the fight and is almost attacked by a Spongebot. But Bimm takes notice of it and pounces on the machine from the side! She takes out her Ball of Yarn Magisword, showing it into one of its red eyes disabling the robot!

 **Ghost Simone** looking behind herself **:** Woof. Bimm an' Timm have hit the gym!

Bimm removes her Magisword from the fallen Toybot, using it to spin slice through a Danny and Sambot attempting to throw a punch at her from both sides!

 **Bimm** facing Spongebob nearby: I'm still a little freaked out by this, Spongebob.

 **Spongebob** deflecting lasers with his golden spatula: Oh, Bimm, it's ok to be scared. It's the fact that you're facing up to the challenge that counts! (Tosses spatula)

The spatula shoots through a Jimmybot's forehead, pinning it back-first to the floor. Soon, Dani joins in the fight by sending herself flying through the next wave of the robot troopers, going intangible and shifting to the end while stealthily pacing mines from the catwalks Sam and Danny avoided. With a press of a button, the weapons spark and detonate all across the surface of the platform, alerting both Danny and Sam to the survivor's fight.

 **Sam** : Woah! That doesn't look good.

 **Danny** : Looks like someone else is out there. Jimmy and Doug can handle the rest. Let's go rescue those guys.

Gumball punches a Sambot, then Timmybot, then several more Spongebots fastly moving towards he and his downed mother. Seeing him in danger, Penny swoops down in her regular form, sparking the center of the pile before letting out an echoy explosion of raw golden energy from the aura of the merged Penball! Along with the adult Anais, they punch through a larger version of the Spongebots by the center of the nose! Alt. Anais gracefully leans back and ducks from a spin attack from a Sambot behind her and kids up to its face, allowing Hali to lunge her sword through the machine and shut it off! Nearby, Wulf claws a faulty and distorted portal in front of a charging group of Jimmybots, sending them into the Void.

 **Scaramouche** held by Jack: Now how long've you been able to do that?!

Sadie tosses her shield at a straightfoward line of more robots making a sprint for her. But at the end of the shield decapitating the machines, it cuts through the leg hinge of Danny's mech armor, causing it to collapse to it's left knee!

 **Sadie** palming her lips: (Gasps) Danny! I'm so sorry!

Danny fires his goo launcher rapidly at two of the large robot shooting homing missiles at the heroes beneath them. With the last of the enemies gone, he ejects out of the pod piloting the rest of the mech suit. Sam. doing the same, gets closer to him to greet everyone and return the shield to Sadie.

 **Danny** handing the shield back to Sadie: Hey, accidents happen. Not bad out there.

 **Dani** quickly flying from behind: DANNY! SAM!

 **Sam** turning around: Huh? (Gets hugged tightly) Urk..!

 **Dani** hugging Sam: I can't believe you're actually here! I almost didn't think we'd be able to get to you two!

 **Sam** : I'm sorry. W-who are you?

 **Dani** : You still don't remember? It's me! Danielle! I'm Danny's clone created by Vlad. Your nemesis.

 **Danny** : I have a girl clone?! Didn't think the ol' man love/hated me like that...

 **Dani** pouting: No! I was supposed to kill you! You guys really don't remember me?

 **Sam** : I mean…we might've. It's not out of the ordinary if we glimpsed you from some unknown plane in the Ghost Zone. And we've been getting a serious dose of deja vu since we've been together.

 **Dani** : Really...? (Smiles) Well, maybe this'll help jog your memory. Come on out, pals!

 **Danny** : Yeah, who're you guys?

 **Jack** : Danny. We have not met yet, but we are members of the Toon Force you, Timmy, and Jimmy created.

 **Nicole** : There is a being of such godly magnitude out there who's bending the fabric of reality. Even managed to corrupt me and so many others along the way. I wish I could remember the man behind the mask to tell you who. But even that was lost in this central reset I took part in.

 **Sam** : Wait, so, you guys were all members of a team WE made in the future? Do you have a communicator to contact anyone?

 **Ashi** : Not anymore.

 **Gumball** : We did, but after someone hit the reset button, we can't find them.

 **Momo** : And even if we did, there would've been too much going on for them to handle. (Steps forward to paces as Danny backs up) Please, Master Phantom! We need you and Ms. Manson to help us solve the case!

 **Danny** : I wish we could, but we're already on a mission to stop the nutty professor from… (Lowers eyebrows) Wait… You're right. We should have already beat Calamitous! And before that, we should've beat the… (Snaps fingers) The uh…

 **Sam** widening her eyes: The Mawgu…

 **Danny** : R-right! Right…?

 **Sam** : It was something about an island. We were together battling some sort of interdimensional creature. In fact, if I'm right, he said it wasn't over. Which means…

 **Spongebob** : Yeah! Now you're getting it!

 **Danny** : He's back…? You know about all this too Spongebob?

 **Spongebob** : Yeah! That's why I've been gone for a while.

 **Sam** : You too Wulf?

 **Wulf** : Si.

 **CC. Timmy:** The Mawgu was one thing, but now we have another big bad on the loose. And a reality-bending virus to deal with.

 **Danny** lifting his eyebrows: Oh! Timmy…! Sorry I didn't even… You… You look, woah…

 **CC. Timmy:** It's been a rough ride.

 **Chester** : This dude comes from another timeline. And it had its own war goin' on no different from ours. Except they lost.

 **Danny** : A war...? What's going on with you guys?!

 **Jenny** : A lot, actually. Years from now, we're all going to participate in a war between universes. And the reason most of us aren't here is cause that one other supervillain Nicole mentioned earlier attacked us. Bimm and Momo had to slay her.

 **Bimm** patting the ground with her foot shyly: Bimm's my name, by the way…

 **Danny** : If you remember all this, where's the main bad guy now?

 **Ashi** : We don't know. That's why we're here. We sense Jimmy is in danger after all of our worlds had been destroyed.

 **Sam** : Like Danny said. Jimmy's with Doug right now. They're headed for the Professor's Lair to shut down the Toyco Factories.

 **CC. Timmy** squinting: Hold up. Did you say Doug?

 **Sam** : Yeah. Doug Funnie. He's been with us since day one when we first crossed over. You know? The bald guy with the big nose?

 **Spongebob** : Oh yeah… I forgot! How rude of me.

 **CC. Timmy:** That's not true. It was just my past self, Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob back then. Not him.

 **Spongebob** : Now that ya mention it, I have been getting the strange feeling something was off about him lately.

 **Danny** : Whaddya mean?

 **Jenny** : You're not usually the one to point out things like that.

 **Squidward** : Most of the time when an episode doesn't ask him to.

 **Spongebob** : I know. But Doug has been very close to Jimmy more than anyone I've ever seen before. (Squints) Too close…

 **Familiar** : Does he, like, follow him around every which way or something? Any time, anywhere?

 **Spongebob** : Absolutely, Familiar. We're a team, but he always puts Jimmy first on his list. He knows him better than he knows himself!

 **CC Timmy** : …

 **Alt. Anais:** I don't want to get skeptical over someone we barely even know, but that almost sounds stalkerish.

 **Danny** : Guys, you're both right.

 **Alt. Anais** lifting her ears: Oh..?

 **Danny** : I keep joking that he likes to steal the conversation to talk to Jimmy, but this just sounds too common to be an accident.

 **Sam** : We also know for a 12 year old, albeit taller, and a bit more handsome, he's pretty well-rounded.

 **Spongebob** nodding in agreement: Very mature.

 **CC Timmy:** How so? You mean he's like you teens at your age?

 **Danny** : More or less.

 **CC Timmy** : That's not what Doug was like either. He was like that as an adult, but he wasn't as a kid. Not by a long shot. If anything, he should be more like Spongebob!

 **Danny** : How do you know all this? Was he with you when the war happened too?

 **CC Timmy:** He was. In fact, he was the leader of a whole society of helpless cartoons seeking freedom and safety from the mayhem. He was their hero, and so was Jimmy to him.

 **Peridot** : Of course that was only after he helped to fix the more tacky parts of the old location and bettered everyone's pathetic lives.

 **Sam** : Did anything else happen while he was there?

 **Peridot** : Well, there was that whole Fourth Wall Break debacle treated like some kind of religion. (Crosses arms) Those clods believed the virus was key to salvation. To break through to the next reality. But look where that got them.

 **Danny** : Don't tell me they got Jimmy to join em too?

 **Peridot** : Oh they totally did get Jimmy to join them.

 **CC. Timmy:** Doug was a firm believer of it himself. He helped Jimmy get back up and have something to look forward to when he was at his worst. And he kept encouraging him at his best. Jimmy even gave up his genius, his livelihood, his talent for it …And yet, all those things he said to him and the rest about their salvation was a complete joke.

 **Familiar** : I sense a Pinocchio.

 **CC. Timmy** angrily balling his fists **:** I sense a traitor…!

On their way to the lair of Calamitous, Jimmy and Doug relish in their adventure, happily dismembering armies of Toybots, choppers, and tanks firing at them all at once. Their goo launchers shoot across the platform all around them as explosions sound off one by one. In the middle of their flourishing in a dark situation, Doug looks to Jimmy from the top half of the cockpit where he copilots the mech, taking one good stare at the back of his head. Not too far behind, the survivor group, with some left behind to keep others from following, give chase until they are abruptly halted by Penny suddenly collapsing to the floor.

 **Penny** : Uuugh…

 **Gumball** : Penny..?! Don't tell me you're sick too.

 **Penny** : I'm fine. I just… I just have that feeling again. The one about the Mawgu.

 **Danny** with red glitching vision falling to his knees: AAGH!

 **Sam** : Danny! What's wrong? Is it your senses again?

 **Danny** catching his breath: We're close...!

Now at the front door of the audience chamber, strangely unguarded, the Jimmy mech stands in place rotating only the torso a complete 360 degrees to scan their surroundings.

 **Jimmy** : Huh… Nothing. No more helicopters, no more water turrets… I think we're in the clear, Funnie.

 **Doug** : (Wipes forehead) Phew…! Good. I need to take a breather for a sec.

The mech gets on one knee and ejects Doug and Jimmy out of the cockpit for them to stand up and stretch.

 **Jimmy** stretching upward: Aaah. Much better. Scans don't indicate any need for the mech now.

 **Doug** : Could always be a trap set up for it inside. You'd better go in on foot.

 **Jimmy** : Right, Doug! Only a few more steps before we-

 **Danny** flying past Jimmy and blocking his way: No Jimmy! Stop!

 **Doug** : Huh?

 **Jimmy** : Danny? What's wrong? We're almost at the control center!

 **CC. Timmy** : Don't trust him, Jimmy! He's lying to you!

 **Jimmy and Doug:** Huh?!

Nicole and Penny fire a short heat beam from their palms past Jimmy and Doug completely exploding the door to Calamitous' Lair, exposing the extreme flames from within like a furnace!

 **Jimmy** in surprise: Wha… Why, it's just an interior furnace!

 **Spongebob** stepping up to Doug: That's right Jimmy!

 **Doug** : Spongebob...?! You're here too?

 **Spongebob** : Yes, Doug Fraudy! We know everything about you and your plan to kill Jimmy!

 **Jimmy** in aggression: Stop right there! I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but Doug is NOT a fraud! Especially when you haven't provided any substantial evidence!

 **Sam** aiming her ecto ray: Yes he is, Jimmy! He's been setting us up this whole time!

 **Danny** : He's a faker trying to get on your good side, stealing our thunder, knowing you inside and out!

 **Doug** : What're you talking about, Danny? I am the real Doug. I've always been! I have my own cartoon!

 **CC Timmy:** Not always, old pal.

 **Doug** sounding slightly aggravated: What…?

 **CC Timmy:** The real Doug would've been honest. And you've been living a lie! Jimmy, this man has been manipulating you since day one. He knows everything that happened to start the Toon Wars, the Mawgu, entire timelines, the Forgotten Society, the killing of almost all of our friends, everything! And we've played right into his trap!

 **Nicole:** He is the Toon God who manipulated everyone after the Syndicate using a virus! Even me!

 **Spongebob** : I've been trying to figure it out all this time. And now we know the truth. That monster is NOT Doug! He might've been before, but not anymore!

 **Doug** : (Quietly sways hand forward) That's crazy. None of what you've said ever happened, so it's probably just some nightmare you guys had once like a premonition. And you did say something about a different timeline. So chances are you're just confusing me for a much, much different Doug. Although, with a name like 'The Mawgu,' Spongebob likely dreamt it and got the rest of you hooked into it.

 **Spongebob** growling and tightly gripping his spatula: Grrr…!

Danny puts his hand on Spongebob's shoulder to calm him down while he too is visibly angered.

 **Doug** turning to his mech: Com'on Jimmy. Let's get outta here and stop Calamitous before he fulfills his ultimate plan!

 **Jimmy** looking at every individual: The Mawgu..? Who's-

 **Doug** putting a palm on Jimmy's shoulder: I'm sure it's something they've seen, but not us. Let's hurry, Jimmy! We've still gotta find the right lair your arch enemy's in!

Jimmy has a silent Brain Blast, remembering and thinking back at the time he met Doug in what should be, the Forgotten Society…

...

 _ **Doug in flashbacks:**_ _Even on a larger scale, we've all been left out by more popular shows, such as Steven or Rugrats. Part of me feels kinda jealous of them. The Rugrats. They were a lot more of a hit than any of us back in the day before Spongebob took over. Which is why we're here. By this point those planets out there have all been infected and there's no telling whether or not it'll spread here. But then again, at the rate it's going, it just might. So many different worlds can't handle this sort of revelation. Not even me back in the day. The Void is what led to the Syndicate finding out about the Fourth Wall to begin with, and everyone else were reset to forget about it. We just wait till that virus thing comes here and exposes itself for what we think it really is. Salvation._

...

 **Doug** turning around: Jimmy…?

 **Jimmy** still faced away from Doug: ...Doug… Is this true?

 **Doug** changing tone stepping back to Jimmy: Listen, Jimbo, I really don't think yo-

SMASH! Jimmy shouts and turns completely around to face Doug and throw a punch directly in the middle of his face, so loud and impactful, a distinct crack and gush echoes from it as the traitor spins a complete 180! Facing the edge of the platform, he plummets down to the depths below, much to everyone else's surprise.

 **Nicole** : Woah..! And I thought I was brutal.

 **Squidward** : And here I thought you were the guy who would stop and question everything. Not throw a punch!

 **Jimmy** calming down: I can't believe he did it. He lied to me and the entire multiverse!

 **Bimm** : So HE was the one behind everything we had to go through?!

 **Danny** : All this for what though? Just… Why?!

 **Doug's** disembodied voice: Hahahahahaha. Danny, Danny, D̶̜̙͆͝ȁ̴̖ǹ̵̦̰̔n̷͔̍̀ͅy̵̫̯̿ Even you would know it was never that simple. It took me long to figure out what I wanted to do. But thanks to the Mawgu, we figured it out.

 **Spongebob** with his eyes widening: And you knew about us inside and out! And all those things about the Fourth Wall… You're not Doug. You're a bully! A monster!

 **CC. Timmy:** Yes! I can't believe you'd turn your back on all that you are! Everyone in the society trusted you! Loved you! You were a proud leader of the people who needed you most!

 **Doug's Voice:** I lost plenty of people I loved once before, Timmy. You know that. This war led to me losing not only Porkchop, but everyone else I ever knew. Including Patti, my family, even me… The Mawgu was the only being in this miserable little multiverse who even came for me. And we would've succeeded in destroying that pathetic sponge for one last hurrah if you hadn't interfered.

 **Spongebob** : You wanted to kill me?

 **Doug's** voice getting louder and distorting the environment: OF COURSE I DID! W̴͙̖͊̄E̴͇̰͐ ̷̣̌̐A̶̭̽L̶̫̙̊̆L̵̪̾͆ ̵̟̳͗D̷̳͕͠Ĩ̵̹̚D̶̹̗́̓! You think everything's all carefree and happy? You think you can just promote yourself as the face of this accursed channel and leave us all behind?!

 **Spongebob** : I...I didn't-

 **Doug's voice** : Of course you didn't know. Neither of you have. Not until now. We're ALL cartoons! Playthings to a higher power designed to cater to a bunch of toddlers and unimaginative money makers! Our lives dependent on whether enough people see us and the profits we make! And cartoons like you who could be fondly remembered for who you are, even the most obscure. Yet abandoned in favor of the yellow cancer among you! You don't even realize you're being watched, or even read.

 **Sam** : I remember… That's why you and the Syndicate wanted to exploit the Void so much!

 **Jimmy** : So you can harness its power to take control of everything?! So YOU can bend the rules and make the audience see what YOU want them to see?! Make us act how you want us to act?!

 **Doug's Voice** deepening: Oh please, Jimmy. None of this is really about what they have to see. That ship has sailed. Although, you already know it's for the better. I only want the world to pay for their mistakes. Had my series been used more like your's, or Spongebob's, none of this would be happening.

 **Alt. Anais:** You're only in this mess because you allowed it to be that way.

 **Starfire** : And you mean to judge based on our reception?

 **Doug** : Of course. It's nearly the reason I've been forgotten along with those other cartoons. It's the reason you all forgot about me and much of the Forgotten Society! It's why all those who attacked didn't care who I was. I was a lackey to them. But no more, Toon Force…! You chose to help the already finished samurai and those toddler titans who CN won't let go instead of me. And now you will die for it!

 **Squidward** : Die…?! You're blaming us for something we didn't even know happened!

 **Jimmy** : Our forces weren't that big at the time, and we were already in the heat of a growing conflict. It wasn't our intention to leave anyone out of reach because we just weren't aware of it! It's not because of your status or you as a person!

 **CC. Timmy:** He's right, Toon God. You said it yourself. The Syndicate were the ones behind all this. They kept everyone from helping each other and tried to manipulate as many as they could like they did you. Please, just drop the act! I'm tired of hearing you complain about kid's shows and how they ruined everything!

 **Spongebob** : As am I! All this time you've been holding a grudge trying to manipulate people just like the bad guys did! You don't have to kill anyone!

 **Jimmy** : Think of the people. The people you've protected, and the people outside our reality who loved you as you were. Your vivid imagination, your innocence, your care and honesty. Like us, the world CAN have a Doug Funnie again.

 **Toon God's Voice:**...Aw, SCREW the world and Doug! I damn them all! (Voice shuts off)

 **Jimmy** reaching out: Toon God!

Suddenly, the ground shakes and the catwalks rattling around the heroes begin to break themselves apart! Pipelines running across the platforms crush themselves and plummet to the pits below, while flying balloons combusts and descend into the factory buildings beneath them! The skybox quickly cracks like glass, exposing a black void of sorts as it pulses with static!

 **Familiar** : What's happening?!

 **Jimmy** : The Toon God must be concluding the reset!

 **Ghost Scotsman** floating over to the group **:** What'd you all do this time?!

 **Gumball** : Well...

A warped, underdeveloped, and enlarged 3-dimensional humanoid face looms over the platform squiggling and reaching over to shake the sides while screaming angrily i nan electronically distorted voice! The winds pick up too, breezing heavily as the skybox continues to shatter!

 **Gumball** pointing: We might've pissed off the bad guy!

 **Danny** : Can you still use those powers you had, Nicole?

 **Nicole** : I can't! I'm still recharging!

 **Alt. Anais:** Then someone use a Ghost Portal or something!

Wulf hastily responds, slashing open a portal with his claws. But it immediately closes.

 **Wulf** : Nani?!

 **Spongebob** scratching his head: Nothing's working!

 **Nicole** : That's cause he's in control of everything! He and the Mawgu take up all of this reality!

 **Ashi** : Then we need to go somewhere they're not focusing on!

 **AJ** : We can't! It's everywhere! No… HE'S EVERYWHERE!

The 3D creature attempts to slam its left palm into the group, managing to completely smash the catwalks they're standing on! But there's no sign of them anywhere. Instead, the debris from the attack continues to fall, and the rest of the environment cracks like glass until the entire skybox completely explodes, revealing not only the black void and the TV static steadily being bent and curled, but also the sprawling and shining white halo at the center of it!

 **End of Chapter 33**


	35. Chapter 34

The multiverse has been crippled. Elmore has been completely dismantled with all of its assets scrambled and deformed. Amity Park is now empty and clipped through itself like two images with different sizes poorly merged together. Bikini Bottom no longer has water. Lyvsheria is completely empty. And each world still barely intact has no sky. Only the halo in the cosmos is visible. Though the area of where Toyco stood now has the television static of the Void surrounding it. What's left is a single long street floating aimlessly through the debris of the factories, holding a small blue cube that can fit in one's palm. Out of it's top socket, it lights up then bursts into a cloud of blue energy, dispersing the survivors around it! Now with memories restored, Sam, Jimmy, and Danny are transformed back into their adult selves, with even their clothes restored.

 **Jimmy** : Phew…! It's a good thing I still have my spare Hypercube. I was worried it wouldn't work as well since this is a copy I built only recently.

 **Danny** : Yeah. That was close…

 **Jimmy** looking at this watch with Goddard on it: Goddard's been trying to contact help from Clockwork's Lair since the Toon God revealed himself to us. But it seems communications are jammed. We're dead in the water.

 **Nicole** : I can't call for help either with the virus at its peak. There's just no hiding from the essence of the Toon God now.

 **Peridot** looking at data from her visor: Geez, my readings are off the scale!

 **AJ:** So are mine! (Looks at phone) It's enough to blow this thing outta my hands!

 **Alt. Anais:** Well, that's what it's like when you're facing a God, bud. You've gotta feel it, not read it.

 **Danny** : I know. My senses have been going off since he's shown his true colors. Matter of fact, it's been doing that since before you guys came here! And he's not even a ghost!

 **Sam** : That's cause he's got the data of one like he has with us! Which means the mastermind was hiding under our noses this whole time! I knew that big-nosed baldy couldn't be trusted!

 **Jack** : I just don't understand. How could he be so heartless?

 **Spongebob** : That's what I'm trying to figure out too, Jack. If only there were a way to bring back the real Doug Funnie! He would never hurt anyone!

 **CC. Timmy:** I don't know anymore, Bob… The way it sounds, seems like we lost the real Doug a long time ago. And I've never really known him at all… We've gotta stop this madman for he and the rest of us!

 **Chester** : I'm not sure how we're supposed to bring him down this time. I mean, we stopped the other one, but we had a virus killer with us. Plus it's both he and the Mawgu!

 **Nicole** : Not especially. They're one of the same being now. The Toon God represents the physical virus being while the Mawgu is the entity that controls everything. If we take out either one of them, they'll be reduced to a mortal level. But we still need that antivirus. Otherwise, he might end up coming back.

 **Spongebob** : But the last time we had it, it was used against the corrupted and that mean ol' Toon Goddess! Unless… Jimmy. You're a genius. You, Peridot, and AJ can whip up another one together, right?

 **Jimmy** : We can, but not fast enough to combat the Toon God in time. At the rate reality seems to be going, he could simply strike at us at any moment. (Looks to the halo in the distance) He could be listening to our every reaction now…

 **Bimm** thinking to herself: ...Actually, I might have an answer.

 **Jenny** raising her left ear: You do?

 **Familiar** : Wait, you still have the Antivirus?

 **Bimm** : It's not that I have it. (Puts palm on pelt) I AM it.

 **Familiar** stepping back: What…?

 **Ghost Simone:** She's a super freak! Super freak!

 **CC. Timmy:** Bimm, you mean you're the antivirus itself?

 **Bimm** : Yes. Or, at least now I am… That might be why I've been able to do things I hadn't done in the past. For my strength, I don't know.

 **Jimmy** : That also sounds similar to the situation with me and Danny. Earlier Goddard and I merged to become an absolute genius, and Danny had overshadowed Timmy and kept the extra strength. Which means all our past data from when we did that is still with us!

 **Jenny** : So, my Mother always had a plan from the start! She must've given it to you because she knew the Mawgu or whatever the other guy would think less of you since Vambre and Prohyas aren't around.

 **Peridot** : It's true. Our fake leader and the rest of those toons never gave those two any attention like in the real world. They found them to be inferior.

 **Sadie** : What do you mean by all that, Bimm?

 **Bimm** : When the Toon Goddess almost killed me, I absorbed the antivirus onto myself with the Knowledge Magisword. Which means, I maybe able to beat him. But I can't do it alone. One, because I'm a little nervous. And second, I'm not as strong as I was when I struck the Toon Goddess.

 **Danny** : You don't have to be scared, Bimm. If we're gonna beat this guy, we'll need everyone out here- er, (Looks around) wherever we are doing something to keep him busy somehow.

 **Jimmy** : You say you can combine a Magisword with another to forge a new weapon like the Antisword. Is it possible that you can respawn it and fuse it with swords of our own to make a weapon strong enough to cut through the Toon God's data and weaken him?

...

 **Cyrus** in a Flashback: _The only reason we call this Magisword the "Final Magisword" is cause it takes all the other swords in the world to forge it again. But the sword's power is completely incomprehensible! Even if we did make a new one, it wouldn't be nowhere close to the real deal. Unless, perhaps somethin' out of this world were to pop up to give you a hand. Maybe then, you'll get it._

…

 **Bimm** : Yes I can. But I'll need your all that you have to forge it.

 **Jack** giving Bimm his sword: Then, with the very power of righteousness, Bimm MaBarnacle, this blade belongs to you for now.

 **Bimm** : Hm..?

 **Spongebob** : I'm not sure if this helps, but I've got a golden spatula that might be strong enough to tighten the metal!

 **Jimmy** : I still have my old saber in my backpack!

 **Momo** : I'll give you my sword in exchange for another!

 **Ghost Scotsman** : Nah. Keep your's. I can afford to give her a sword for a while. And hey, if ya die again, you'll just come right on back likkity split! Magic runes will get ya far!

 **Momo** : Sweet!

 **Scaramouche** : I'm just a head, so you can take my dagger if ya want, babe. It's aaaaall your's!

 **Ghost Simone:** I can supercharge your stuffs!

 **Peridot** : I've still got Rose Quartz' heavy as boulders murder weapon in my hands. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you got your germs on it.

 **Familiar** : Riiight. And, well, I didn't get a chance to use this, but…(Takes out Combiner Magisword from pocket) Mom left this behind for us back home. She wanted to give it back to Simone but must've forgot. Guess it's a good thing it's in my pocket.

 **Bimm** blushing and wagging her tail: Gee, I… I don't know what to say. Thank you! Thank you all! I won't let you down!

 **Spongebob** : You won't, Bimm. (Raises fists) Because we're in this together!

 **Ghost Simone:** Cheesehead's right! I've been with ya since the beginning and I'm not plannin' on leaving again! (Palms fists) Let's get this over with and show that faker what we're made of!

After placing each of their chosen weapons on the ground, Nicole puts her hand on Bimm's back while she takes a deep breath and gravitates the objects together. Each one is engulfed in a white light that merges in with another next to it. The wind picks up again, getting stronger as though it's directing everyone to a particular direction.

 **Bimm** : Urrgh..! It's working!

 **Nicole** : I'm not sure how long it'll take to finish it.

 **Jimmy** : Don't worry about that! Just keep focusing on the forge!

 **Spongebob** : What do we do now, team?!

 **Danny** : We've gotta keep the Toon God busy while Bimm's building the sword! Peridot, you, Starfire, Momo, and Sadie stay here and protect her and Nicole while they're working on it!

 **Peridot** : More power to you!

 **Sadie and Momo** : On it!

 **Starfire** : I will do my absolute best!

 **Jimmy** : The rest of us, let's get out there and face this traitor once and for all!

 **Squidward** : Oh brother… Does this mean I have to go with you?

 **Familiar** : Pretty much. You might wanna use those tentacles to start whacking the dude when we get there.

 **Squidward** : Well that's a comfort…

 **Nicole** : Hurry everyone! The Toon God's already taken everything apart!

The wind currents direct the team over to a pathway created from random parts of the Void, including a brick wall acting as the floor, a piece of Danny's house as walls, and some of the Krusty Krab tables as the ceiling. With a shrug in confusion, Jimmy motions everyone else to follow into the self-made tunnel that leads to pitch darkness.

 **Spongebob** with his hands up in a chopping motion: Keep a sharp lookout. There's evil afoot.

 **Familiar** : You don't suppose you know where we're going, do you Jimmy?

 **Jimmy** : No. But knowing what we've been through, this is the way.

 **Danny** : You usually like to fact check before anything else. Really goes to show how deep this is getting.

 **Penny** : I wonder if this is a trap… (Bumps face first into a wall) Ow! (Rubs cheek) What's this?

The glow from Penny's body reveals a nice wooden column with a photo she can't identify. With the same light she has emanating from her, she reaches for a light switch. Around them is a house. The house of Doug Funnie in the town of Bluffington. However, it appears to be empty with life. Only having the living room couch, television, and other furniture still in mint condition.

 **Danny** : What…?

 **Gumball** : Where the heck are we now?

 **Jimmy** : I think this is where Doug used to live. I recognize that photo on the wall.

The photo, now visible to everyone, is the same photo of Doug, Porkchop, and Patti Mayonnaise Jimmy and Goddard glanced at in Doug's office at the Forgotten Society. Still smiling as lively as ever. Seeing this, Jimmy's calmness turns to grief for the trio and he looks up to the staircase leading to the second floor. He starts walking up to it, and Danny, Future Timmy, and Spongebob follow. When up the hallway, Spongebob turns around and notices the staircase is now gone. Only a blank wall sits there replacing it. On the left, one door stands out. A blue one with glitched textures on it. Curious, Danny goes intangible and phases his head through the door then back out, opening it when the coast is clear. Inside, they enter Doug's bedroom, perfect for he and any guests he has. There is less furniture than before. Only the white walls, Porkchop's dog bed, and Doug's bed sit. The outside of the window is pitch black, not having any environment or sky to view.

 **Danny** : This is so trippy and I don't like it.

 **Spongebob** : Spooky…

 **Jimmy** opening the book: Doug did tell me used to be an artist. This must be where it all began.

On the very first page, there is a stick figure colored drawing of Doug's superhero persona, Quailman. Next to him is Porkchop, also in costume as Quaildog, standing on a building at night watching over a city. The drawing itself looks like it was designed at Doug's age at the time. But this makes Jimmy and the other 3 smile at it.

 **Jimmy** : Heh. Reminds me of my drawings back then. Too bad people used to laugh at them.

Through his photobook, the boys see more of Doug's personas. Including one Future Timmy hadn't seen before. Jack Bandit.

 **CC. Timmy:** Heheey. I don't remember this one. Guess Doug forgot to tell me.

Another drawing is the James Bond-like Smash Adams. Another is the adventurous explorer Race Canyon, the equally adventurous cowboy, Durango, then the master of disguise, the Chameleon… Then Doug Funnie. Doug, Patti, and Porkchop all stand and wave happily in the middle of a field. Doug's art style had improved much by this point, now having a proper grasp of the human body according to his show's design. However, the next page continues with Porkchop missing, and Doug's smile looking visibly weaker than before. Then another page without Patti. Then another without Skeeter, Judy Funnie, the Sleech Brothers, then himself for one page only featuring Rodger. The following has a drawing of Doug, who's smile has completely vanished to having no expression at all. The lines on his body and the environment have turned red and are drawn more jagged than before. Almost like Zim's art style but somehow more chaotic and worne from stains in the paper. Doug is now accompanied by a dark face behind him looking down. Though hard to identify, judging by the rectangles, it's based off the Mawgu. The last page then has Doug noticeably absent, but now has the silhouette of a man with Jimmy's hair and an anime-esque aesthetic. The page is tainted with red stains. After setting the book back on the bed, all four of the Nicktoons turn back to the door, but are instead face to face with a pitch black void with a single gravestone on a grey patch of grass. The label on it reads "Doug Funnie. Series: 1991-99."

 **CC. Timmy** : Oh God no… (Gets on knees and covers face)

 **Spongebob** : (Puts hand on Future Timmy's shoulder)

 **Danny** : …

 **Jimmy** : At least we know who to avenge.

 **Toon God's Disembodied Voice:** Oh… You'll have far more to avenge, Neutron.

The gravestone disappears and all around the heroes is nothing but pitch darkness, and flashes of the Toon God's warm green and red eyes with a mad-happy smile. He laughs rather uncontrollably, barely taking the time to breathe.

 **Danny:** Take a deep breath, man…! You're losing control of yourself!

 **Toon God** , with his voice getting closer: Oh, you don't know the half of it!

 **Danny** quickly turning to his right: Wha…?! (Faces to the left with aura around fists)

 **Toon God's Disembodied Voice** : I've got something to tell ya, Timmy.

 **CC. Timmy** getting back up: No…! Stop!

 **Toon God's** voice getting closer to Timmy: I made sure to have the Toon Goddess target your folks too. Your other self lost his already. I just wanted to make things fair…

 **CC. Timmy** swiping his staff at nothing: SHUT UP!

 **Toon God's Voice** getting closer to Spongebob: It's all your fault, Spongebob. Every other cartoon had been canned because of you. Your creator and many more had died before you could. I believe it's time for you to join them.

 **Spongebob:** I've heard enough of this garbage, Toon God! Show yourself!

 **Toon God's Voice:** As you wish.

Within seconds, the Toon God reveals himself to the Nicktoons through use of shadows and tiny pixelated squares. They all merge in black, white, blue, and red to form a tall, humanoid figure wearing a black gi with red highlights and a strap on its waist, Nicole's Rainbow button on its skirt but with darker colors, and gloves and boots with the same colors as the gi. Once the shroud is uncovered, the man's face has blue skin like Gumball's fur, square dark blue markings on his chin and cheeks like Prohyas' tattoos, a long nose like Doug's but more sharp like Danny's, and black and snow white hair like Danny's ghost form. With the added two grey horns coming from the front above his forehead. He wears Vambre's round yellow earrings, and has but two small lines underneath his lower lip almost like the Mawgu's chin. All that's left are his eyes, which stunningly gaze at the group, being blood red with warm green pupils. His calm expression turns to anger, gritting his teeth with clear rage in his eyes.

 **Spongebob** backing up: Oh my…

 **Danny** : You've used our data to make yourself a new body, have you?

 **Jimmy** : That's why Danny and Penny were glitching earlier.

 **Toon God:** A necessary upgrade to discard my pathetic old body. What was most funny about being Funnie was using that shell to manipulate you. I was so close to bringing Neutron, your team's very lifeline, to my side…! But of course, you had to interfere.

 **Spongebob** : It's what we do in the face of evil like you!

 **Toon God** stepping closer to Spongebob: Is it evil to be rid of the trash that held each of us back? Be rid of the limits set forth by the ones who created us? (Glitches face in front of Spongebob) Who OWN us?! (Warps face back)

 **CC. Timmy:** It's not like that…

 **Jimmy:** It isn't. I see where I've been wrong now. We were created to bring enjoyment to people who would be inspired by us. To give people an escape from their reality, like us. Our channels only focused on the profits to keep themselves maintained for the long run. Sure, shows like Teen Titans Go were controversial. But they were also a part of the time. As were we.

 **Toon God:** A part of a time that ultimately dictates who stays and who don't. I was on a loop since the end of the 90's, never getting the chance to thrive beyond a brief cameo in a video game. Or some Youtube video reminding me of who I was. An average, disinteresting NOBODY!

The Toon God smacks Jimmy in the right cheek, sending him back in the hands of Danny and Future Timmy with a hint of blood drawn from his lower lip.

 **Toon God:** He was but a persona. I am a realist. And what I know for a fact is that once your show has died, you stay DEAD!

Another glitch occurs. Now stuttering the Toon God's body, shifting him around the four Nicktoons and smacking each of them repeatedly! Future Timmy's strap holding his staff is torn off, Danny's beaten out of his ghost form, Spongebob's spare spatula is broken, and Jimmy's shrink ray is smashed to pieces! In but a moment after being damaged, they each fall on their sides and backs. The Toon God then prepares to slice open Spongebob using a swift chop with an incredibly wide grin and wide open eyes, when Future Timmy quickly zooms between them and blocks the attack with his metal staff! Again, the mad deity makes a chop, 3 times over before the staff breaks in two and he kicks Timmy in the nose, pushing him back! Danny then puts out his right palm in a manner resembling an energy-based attack, but nothing comes out. His human form doesn't allow it. Shocked, he glares at his own hand when he is struck in the forehead by the tall man with a punch! The very sound of it is enough to hurt Spongebob, who's starting to glitch from a virus effect. He is warped, mangled, and twisted, nearly losing water from the squeezing of his pores! Yet he still tries to resist. He karate chops the Toon God's waist. Sadly, it only cuts through the man with no effect. His body simply glues itself together and he punches Spongebob to the floor several times without a spongy sound coming from it! Instead, there's an echoy break in the pitch black floor, which flashes into several different colors with each impact. Then comes Jimmy. He grabs hold of the Toon God's punching arm before he too is struck hard in the stomach when the former Nicktoon glitches his body backwards and nearly guts him! There is a massive shockwave coming from behind Jimmy's spine as he barely cracks a scream. But just as he's held in the attack, he retaliates by keeping the man held and activates his jetpack! As they boost forward, they crash through a seemingly visible wall in the black void, sending them into Spongebob's house, then Danny's Fenton Lab with the lights barely on! Inside, the Toon God headbutts Jimmy off of him and smacks him with a chair toward the wall. While pinned against the work table, the Boy Genius' forehead is slammed on the edge of it, cracking a hole in it! Again, he is tossed away. Now through televisions spawning out of nothing! Laying against another work table, he barely lifts his head up, seeing the test tubes and grabs one of them from the racks. He quickly splashes the acidic liquids onto the god's face, making him cover it with a sizzle. As he's distracted, Jimmy jumps onto him and rockets through the walls again. This time through the neighborhood street of Elmore from the Watterson's house into the fold where the Void was. That then sends them into outer space where K.O.'s world once stood prior to the virus attack.

 **Toon God** getting held by Jimmy: Gehehehe...This is new, Jimmy! But as always, you fail to grasp when you're outmatched! I'm a God!

 **Jimmy** : Yeah, but I'm a genius! (Starts rocketing faster) A genius with a big BRAAAAAAIN!

Immediately, as soon as Jimmy's rockets somehow reach light speed, he and the Toon God cut right through the entirety of Retroville, splitting it in two and smashing right into the remains of Dimsdale, Jack's village, and Lyvsheria! They both crash right into the Adventure Academy from top to bottom, causing huge explosions in the building and it's collapse into the burning grounds! The impact of the crash leaves behind several large scale explosions shooting up from the surface, and an atomic blast in the impact zone large and wide enough to be seen from out the atmosphere and expanding across the land! Back with the rest of the Toon Force in Bluffington's now burning remains, Danny, Wulf, Dani, and Ghost Simone shield everyone with help from Spongebob using his bubble wand to create a giant ecto bubble.

 **Danny** lowering the shields: Nice save, Spongebob!

 **Spongebob** : Thanks Danny! This just makes me glad I keep this bubble wand with me!

 **Familiar** : I'm just very confused… You guys disappeared for a second.

 **CC. Timmy:** It was the Toon God. He knows we're here now and he's not gonna stop. And his powers are definitely more random than Nicole's and the Mawgu's.

 **Gumball** looking around: But look what Jimmy did by himself…! I didn't even know he could do that!

 **Gaz** : Does anyone know where they went to?

 **Nicole's disembodied voice:** Everyone!

 **Alt. Anais:** Mom?

 **Nicole's disembodied voice:** Bimm and I felt it. Jimmy's taken the Toon God to Lyvsheria!

 **Ghost Simone:** Na-ah! No one's gonna be trashin' my home again! We already had alien invaders, fusions, space robots, now cartoon gods?! (Waves finger and bobs neck) I don't think so!

 **Nicole disembodied voice:** You can head through the data tracks. With reality distorted at this scale, it should be the only other world available to reach.

 **Dani** : Which way then?

 **Gaz** pointing to the distance: See for yourself.

Parts of what looks to be both Invader Zim and Timmy's worlds barely materialize to form a makeshift bridge of sorts surrounded by jagged, purple and grey cave walls similar to the ones present at Volcano Island. Objects begin to clip through the floors and ceiling, like lockers, Jimmy's space-themed bed, and a long metallic tube from Zim's lab tangled through the tunnel. Meanwhile, Nicole and Bimm nearly complete the generation of the new Magisword. However, the frame of it still continues to glitch and stutter, unable to maintain its shape.

 **Bimm** sweating: Urgh, I can't do it, Ms. Watterson! It's not cooperating with me!

 **Nicole** : I'm not getting any better either… I don't get it. There's gotta be something we're missing. We've got everyone's weapons, including yours and my power in addition. What else does it need?!

From Peridot's hair, the gem belonging to Rose Quartz shines brightly and levitates out to morph her body again, much to everyone's surprise.

 **Peridot** : What the…?!

 **Sadie** : Rose! You're back!

 **Rose** : For the last time, Sadie.

 **Sadie** : H-huh…?

 **Starfire** : I-I'm sorry…?

 **Nicole** : (Gasps) Rose! I-I'm so sorry for attacking you! I can't believe you're back!

 **Rose** : It's ok, Nicole. I know everything that happened thanks to the virus warp, and I'm here to help.

 **Bimm** : We're trying to forge the Final Magisword, but it just isn't working with us. We might not be able to restore it after all…

 **Rose** : Yes you will, Bimm. You have all the colors of the spectrum, except for a little pink.

 **Nicole** : ...But, we already included your sword.

 **Rose** : Right. You have the sword, but not the soul.

 **Bimm** : ...No. (Shakes head and kneels) No, I can't do that. YOU can't do that! Not like this…!

 **Rose** : Listen to me. It's ok. You don't have to cry for me. I'm perfectly fine with this.

 **Momo** : But, Rose...

 **Rose** : Many Gems I knew and loved had died because of my mistakes. As their former leader, and their friend, it's my responsibility to make up for those mistakes and prevent them from ever happening again. Steven might have seen me for who I am earlier, but even with his blessing, it's still something I have to come to terms with. I didn't have the guts to save anyone then. I couldn't prevent more loses before. So let me start saving you now.

 **Bimm and Nicole** tearing up: …

 **Peridot** looking very upset: …

 **Starfire** tearing up: ...

 **Rose** smiling one last time: Do it. Finish the sword the way it was meant to be.

POOF! Rose is combusted back into her gem from Sadie's shield toss into her back, causing her grief. She falls to her knees and weeps; Peridot giving her comfort. As the gem lies on the floor, Bimm tearfully takes it and gravitates it into the lit forge, causing the figure to shine even brighter and absorb several hundreds of colors and coding into it! As the sword lifts itself out of Bimm and Nicole's control, they and the other two stare at it in awe and a certain sadness, watching as the familiar pink triangle shape appears on the base hilt of the ancient Magisword once again since eons ago…

 **End of Chapter 34**


	36. Chapter 35

Eventually, the heroes at the tunnel step out the entrance to the Cave of Stuff in the middle of a now ashy grey plain with a slightly red hue in the sky and a pitch black void all around the land. When facing toward the boundaries of the landscape, Familiar notices the rest of the world is missing and leads to a pit like in a video game.

 **Sam** holding Danny's arm **:** I'm sorry, but I just can't stand to look at any of this! I love helping the planet, and seeing another with nothing makes me cry internally.

 **Gumball** : And I thought my world was weird. (Points thumb to boundary) This dude turned this whole place into the final stage of a video game.

 **Jenny** : I'm definitely getting a lot of readings. Over there, by that flame pit in the distance. Which...geez.

Right where the Adventure Academy once stood is a horrendously wide, totally burnt crater, taking up almost all of the open field. Barely any of the school's structure remains protruding from the ground, like a large piece of the fist holding the building together, and the shield model sitting flat against a boulder and a chip of the teacup. Still damaged but still standing, Jimmy gazes off at the damages caused by his and the Toon God's descent, unable to see if the man had miraculously survived. Eventually, the group now arriving on the battlefield encounter the hero and speculate with him.

 **Familiar** : Jimmy, there's so many places you've could've taken it, and you chose the Academy.

 **Jimmy** : Is that a problem?

 **Familiar** : Yeah, it's that I wasn't the one who did it. I was hoping it would happen sooner.

 **Jimmy** : …?

 **AJ** : You must really hate that place…

 **Jimmy** : It seems the logic left in each of our worlds has gone too. Which explains how I was able to transition to light speed with only my jetpack and survive.

 **Danny** : So that's why this place is a smoldering crater. At least the rest of the world is fine. Goes to show that Nicole's reset did restore something.

 **Ghost Simone:** Where's Toon Mook?

 **Spongebob** : Yeah! I'm ready to karate chop him!

 **Jimmy** : I don't know. That blast alone should've been enough to destroy his body, at least. He's part of the virus, sure. But he's still vulnerable to attack.

 **Toon God's disembodied voice:** J̵̤̠͋̔I̶̧̨̢̜͖͎̜̽͐̍́̂͒̚M̴̧̡̨̹̪̯̾͒̉͒̓̆͝ͅM̵̹̝̪̈̿̽̂̔͠Ŷ̵͇̙̣̗̃̊̀ ̸̧̨̛̺̅͠Ń̸̛̳̿̋Ȩ̷̛͎̯̙̪͑́̇̑̚͝Ṷ̸̟̿͐̊͊͑̕͠T̶͈͉͋̍̍̊͐͋̋R̴̲̱̞̎͜͝O̶̡̬͋͑̓͒̚N̵̘͔͊̄̈́̍̊̚ͅ!

 **Jimmy and Spongebob:** Huh…?

Within the debris at the center of the crater, a long beam of white light shoots out from the cracks at the top, exploding into the skies as wide as the hole itself while the Toon God angrily screams whilst gravitating up high! This startles everyone as some of their surroundings, like the burnt trees and stones, lift themselves with the man's loud shouting. Once he reaches a certain height, streams of different colors and coding flow toward and around him, turning the sky from red, to purple, to pitch black! Soon, the skybox shatters to pieces, exposing the cosmic halo yet again in its truest form!

 **Toon God:** I don't care what cartoon I'm in. (Points to group) This will be your END!

A light flashes at the Toon God's fingertip to the surface, causing the ground the heroes stand on to abruptly combust into nothing! Jenny takes flight and grabs onto Gaz before she falls, while the Toon God jets straight into Jack, who immediately draws his sword and rapidly guards himself from hundreds of blows per second! Spongebob comes to the rescue with a swift karate chop, shouting "HIYA," when he strikes the Toon God's neck and barely cocks him to the side, letting Jack kick him further at a fair distance. In his spin, the villain makes a slash that emits an energy construct, almost slicing Gumball, Jack, and Gaz. Gaz in particular is running toward the man and slides underneath the projectile, throwing a huge punch at him with Jenny doing the same from the air at his face. Both of whom he grabs and shoots heat beams from his eyes pushing them away! Danny then attempts a dashing ecto punch, but is effortlessly smacked so far that he makes a crash landing into the Warrior H.Q. living room, dismantling the foundation of the floor! With not a second to recover, he is forced to go intangible when the Toon God teleports outside from above and rains an endless barrage of red energy bullets down at the apartment, causing the second floor to collapse and have Danny make a hasty retreat to the backyard. The man teleports to the ghost boy again, now preparing a slice at his head while he's on the ground. But when he chops down, Danny keeps hold of his hand with both palms, falling to his knees slowly from the ever increasing weight! After a while, the attack stops and the false god prepares to blow Danny to smithereens with another heat beam from his eyes, only to be met by Jack and Wulf getting in the way of the shot to deflect it with their sword and claws! Jack leaps forward for a high jump to the false God who takes a halo next to him for a bolt of lightning from its center, only for Wulf to open a portal in front of the both of them and spawn next to the villain for a slash! The Toon God catches their strategy before they could execute, using both hands with energy sabers to block both attackers on either side. This, however, gives Ashi a chance to jump up to his face and kick him in the nose near a tall building from Amity! He unleashes an energy wave that blows back the group, yet coming from the back of the ruined building is Danielle Phantom phasing through him when he tries to chop her to the ground several feet below them. She disappears, and Jenny comes from the same direction Dani came for a fist barrage that starts with her successfully landing a blow to the mad God's face! He continuously dodges and catches the rest of the blows despite the lightning speeds Jenny is putting into her body. Until Danielle returns from the back of the fight and kicks him in his waist to distract him. He fumbles to his right. Gumball seizes the opportunity from a massive drop from Penny in the sky to make a daring fall to his dome with a drop kick that plants him down to the ashy surface!

 **Gumball** pinning the Toon God to the ground: That seriously hurt my legs, but it definitely looked like it hurt you the most!

 **Toon God** starting to glow **:** Begone you blue imbecile...!

He lights up and explodes into a twister of raw code, sending Gumball into Penny in the sky while Jack and Ashi are thrown into an empty wooden stand labeled "Broccoli Jewelry." The Toon God lifts his hands up high, creating another powerful explosion erupting from the ground like a volcano. Thinking he's hurt someone, he grins. But his smile is quickly cut off by Wulf rocketing his fist into his cheek, shoving him into the dirt streets, grinding him across the red hot surface until they reach Mount' Mall where they burst through the walls into a Magisword shop. Inside, he lifts himself, taking a fallen Dolphin Magisword, breaking it in two with his knee, and tossing both halves at Wulf's shoulders, pinning him by his shirt against the corner of the ceiling to his shock and confusion. Before the Toon God can charge an energy attack with both hands, Penny breaths fire through the hole into him in her wyvern form. However, this only serves to increase his rage, which he uses to explode the entire complex inside and out! Both Wulf and Penny are blown away and Sam, the adult Anais, Chester, and AJ holding Scaramouche's head barely arrive at the scene in time to see the Toon God stomping his way through the tall flames; eyes glowing. He fires another heat beam at the group, making AJ drop Scaramouche by accident.

 **Scaramouche** plopping to the ground: OWIE! Wow… Look at this topsoil. No wonder they tell us not to smoke. (Gets kicked away) Gah!

The Toon God punches AJ's face to the ground, kicks Chester in the chest, and choke holds Sam when she attempts to shoot her wrist gun at him. Luckily, Future Timmy and Ghost Scotsman arrive just in time, with a devastating slice from Scotsman's sword severing the man's arm! Sam falls catching her breath, and CC. Timmy proceeds to punch and smack the Toon God into submission before Danny and Jimmy, holding Spongebob, rocket into the mad man with a combined punch, sending him across the field into a tree!

 **Spongebob** : HA!

All of a sudden, the former Nicktoon glitches his surroundings as he rises, restoring his severed right arm from a liquid-like substance and code.

 **Spongebob:** ...Oh...

In seconds, yet another massive explosion goes off, taking up almost the entire city block, blasting Danny, Future Timmy, Spongebob, and Jimmy across the land into the icy castle of Frostferatu of Transylbria. They crash into the floor of the main chamber at the top floor, surrounded by columns of icy books and pillars. None of the lights are turned on, and the room is almost completely dark, only getting light from the outside through use of the halo.

 **Danny** recovering: Urrgh… Huh. Don't remember ever coming in here before.

 **Toon God's disembodied voice** : You should've stayed separated since Globs of Doom, Nicktoons.

 **Jimmy** : (Balls fists and looks around with Spongebob)

 **Spongebob:** (Forms chopping hands)

 **Toon God's disembodied voice:** Calamitous was right. Ȳ̴̙̓o̴̧͈̎ụ̷̡̊̕ ̶͙͎̅̔n̸͇͕͋e̵̲̲͋́v̸̝̦͒e̸̜̓̅r̸͇̻͐̀ ̵͔͚̚s̵͍͒t̴̛̝̺̿o̷̕ͅo̴̭̍͊d̵̯̕̚ ̵͔̀̏a̶̧͆͜ ̵͇̝̉c̵̙̈́̓h̴͎́͝a̵̦͂ṉ̸̂̐c̶̹̎e̵͔̎̂…

Jimmy is shot down in the back along with Danny, who is flown into an ice pillar! Future Timmy manages to hold his own by blocking random energy-shots with his arms. But he too gets struck in the chin and knocked back. Last is Spongebob, who for a moment, panics until the Toon God arrives from the shadows and mad-happily puts his palm out and shoots a glitched version of his red beams into Squarepants. However, to his surprise, his enemy stands perfectly fine, and Spongebob smiles with confidence and warm green eyes, allowing himself to fall back when Ghost Simone emits herself from his body and overshadows the Toon God's. This causes him to glitch uncontrollably before she escapes and lets Spongebob karate kick him out the tower!

 **Spongebob** giving a thumbs up: Thanks Witchy!

 **Ghost Simone:** No problem, Squarebob!

Suddenly, the castle rattles and the ice begins to melt, shaking the top chamber but slowly evaporating it down to ground level where the road and the Toon God are. His side of the street is almost red hot; eyes now fuming with rage emitting red flames.

 **Jimmy** : I sure hope Bimm has that Magisword ready. Because, by golly, we could really use one right about now!

The Toon God prepares to dash forward at them, but is cut off when Jenny grapples his leg from behind with her right arm extended by the hinge, barely held together with her cables. He retaliates with an energy shot to Jenny's face, but Alt. Anais comes from behind her and smacks it away! Then comes Dani and Ghostly Simone wrapping the man with their ghost tails, keeping him down.

 **Toon God:** You just keep interrupting my moments of glory! (Lights up) I will not ALLOW IT!

Flash! The mad deity frees himself with a pulse from his fists raised to the air and shoots to the sky. Now a fair distance away, he puts his palms together, generating a strange electrick black and red ball of glitched code and fire. He lobs it down to the frosted kingdom, totally melting the place and bringing everyone besides Jenny and Simone underwater. The flood water streams toward the mountains where the Hollywood-like sign of Lyvsheria sits on display in large texts. It isn't helped, however, when it is effortlessly erupted into large chunks of debris that fall into the flood waters below. Jenny, Dani, Penny, and Ghost Simone rescue the trapped heroes and bring them to the pathway of the castle of Rhybloflaven to catch their breath.

 **Danny:** (Coughs) He just keeps coming back…!

Much to their fear, the Toon God pops into existence right next to them. He shoots a wide wave blowing them back, but Jimmy avoids it with a rocket jump. But before he can go any further, the villain again warps in front of him and prepares a massive energy punch to Jimmy's head before Danny phases through Jimmy and catches the attack with his elbow, causing a shockwave to form and destroy much of the ground beneath them, forming a huge crater with every other blow he attempts on Danny! Each one hurts him until he can no longer hold his guard and is grabbed by the hair and punched in the stomach! Future Timmy then sloppily tries to smack the deity with his staff's remains, and is headbutted back into submission.

 **Toon God:** Is this the power of the Toon Force? IS IT?! (Stomps on Future Timmy's chest)

 **CC. Timmy:** GAAAAAH!

 **Toon God** smiling devilishly: Where are your creators now?!

As the Toon God continues to pummel the heroes on the ground, Squidward and Familiar watch next to the castle in pure horror!

 **Squidward** : Oh no…! Spongebob…! They're gonners!

 **Familiar** : Not today they are.

 **Toon God** lifting Jimmy by the collar: It's funny. Most shows these days can't get away with a speck of blood. But now you're drenched in it. Nothing but a boy to the very end, Jimmy Neutron. (Prepares to gut Jimmy) Goodbye.

 **Familiar** : HEY!

 **Toon God** tossing Jimmy away: …?

Familiar motions the Toon God to come over to him and runs into the manor with the madman pursuing both he and Squidward. Inside, the Toon God deletes the doorway and hovers into the main hall where Familiar stands alone at the center near the staircase.

 **Familiar** : Remember me?

 **Toon God** : I don't. All you people in this poor excuse for a cartoon are trash.

 **Familiar** : That makes two of us then.

The Neutron Defense Grid activates from the pillars, deploying two heavy twin-barrel auto turrets blasting large energy shots at the enemy! Each hit creates a mini explosion against the man who finds himself crossing his arms in front of his face trying to avoid them. He eventually aims and fires his eye beams at them, then aims for Familiar, who comes in with a huge kick using his rocket boots! The Toon God's abdomen is exposed from tear in his suit, and the neko spawns a wrist saber from his cuffs to slash at his leg, bringing him down a peg. Now with another kick, which actually hurts Familiar's foot, the Toon God is hurt and takes a second to adjust. He looks at the purple blood drop from his cheek and grits his teeth in annoyance, grabbing Familiar and slamming him to the pillar! Suddenly, however, he hears an echo from upstairs where Squidward is standing, pasting something on the wall from a Magisword pouch. He panics when the false god tries to shoot at him but Familiar pulls his arm down and shoots at the floor! With his other hand, he balls it into a fist to punch Familiar in the face three times before flipping him to the staircase! Another blow made, but at the stairs by accident when the catman rolls to his right, only to get grabbed by the tail and flung into the floor again!

 **Toon God:** You think you're good at anything?!

 **Familiar** : (Guards punch and drops)

 **Toon God:** You thought wrong.

Just before the Toon God could prepare his fist for another blow to Familiar's face, he hears yet another distinct sound from an echo. This time a beep. He is kicked back by his opponent's two feet and is left wondering what's making the noises while Familiar makes a sprint for the back of the staircase along with Squidward. The beeping becomes more rapid, and the devices placed along the walls and corners detonate in the Toon God's face, pushing him into the fires as the two narrowly escape through a hatch from the kitchen to the back where they plummet from the edge of the mountain. Quickly, Ghostly Simone flies to the rescue and grabs both of them from the ensuing explosions traveling across the already ruined landscape. The three of them tumble toward the crater of the Adventure Academy again and watch the distant light show with no sign of the Toon God.

 **Familiar** : YES!

The Toon God then immediately appears before him, looking calmly angered at the feline.

 **Familiar** : NOOO!

 **Toon God** preparing to punch: GOODBYE, MABARNACLE!

At the moment Familiar is about to have his head splattered from such an incredible force, it is Witchy Simone who quickly jets herself into her friend's body, overshadowing him when he prepares a punch of his own. Only one millisecond from being killed, Familiar takes his fist and shoves it deep into the Toon God's chest where his heart is, pausing reality for but a second before a godly ray of light blasts through the man across the land splitting it in two, and next to the halo of the Fourth Wall, creating a visible crack in the void! Exhausted, Familiar, now missing his jacket and his clothes torn, drops to his knees and Simone is ejected, tired and unconscious.

 **Familiar** breathing heavily: …

Although worth it, the very sight is horrifying. Standing before Familiar is the still alive Toon God with his hair now wild, his attire torn from the left exposing the blue skin of his chest and arm, and a gaping oozing purple hole through it where the heart once beat. Now empty inside and out. The man doesn't smile. He doesn't shout, but he looks visibly irritated beyond words alone.

 **Toon God:** I thought you were weak like the series you came from. I didn't mean for this to be personal. But what I am going to do to you… (Gazes with pitch black eyes) shall be less than pleasant.

 **Squidward** stepping in front of Familiar and Simone: HOLD IT!

 **Toon God:** What...?

 **Familiar** : Huh…?

 **Spongebob** in the distance barely getting up: Ugh… Squidward…?

Squidward: Just listen to yourself. I know you have the power to fry me and serve me on a plate at a 1 class buffet. But I've just about had it with your constant whining, your self righteousness, and your blind nostalgia!

 **Toon God:** …!

 **Squidward** : We've lost all we ever knew because of you! And your excuse for it is because of something out of our control, and our knowledge. Like you before this Fourth Wall-breaking nonsense. Just admit it. You're only doing this because you're butthurt! You can't accept when the people you know are gone and when things change, and get so stuck in the past that you refuse to accept the present and the future! You think you're better than others when you don't even know what they've been through! You put yourself above everyone including the people who were there for you! And you needed to find someone to blame for the mistakes in YOUR life up to this point. (Laughs a little) And you know what else? (Points) You fell right into the Syndicate's game without even knowing it! And now, you're the one thing that brought you here in the first place! Are you even listening? (Claps with each word) YOU, ARE, A, SUCKER! Even that virus you say you control can see that! What's next? Are you going to start crying because of your girlfr-

BOOM! The entire area bursts into a huge mushroom cloud that travels up to the empty black sky, making it glitch red! It seems the Toon God had eliminated three of the survivors remaining. But he would not be satisfied. At a fair distance away toward the defeated, Familiar, Squidward, and the still unconscious Simone are perfectly intact, scared and confused. And standing between them is the adult Turbo K.O. glaring directly at the false deity.

 **Turbo** : What you said and did out there…(Faces Squidward and Familiar and smiles) was the toughest thing we've ever seen.

 **Familiar** : ...Who's we?

 **Fink's disembodied voice** : Look around you, Fam.

Still in pain, yet so curious, Jimmy Neutron musters what little strength he has left in him to stand himself up and slouches over, barely looking at his surroundings. He sees at a distance, toward the flames where the mountains were, Robin, Raven, the original Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg standing together with serious glares. Followed by a nod of respect from Robin to Jimmy. Beside them, the Toon Force's version of Starfire soars past and descends to the surface near the downed Jenny, Wulf, and Ashi. Two black portals spawn on both sides of her, sending out Jinx first then the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five, Titans North, Titans South, and Titans East. From the other portal, Sadie Miller first, then Momotaro, and Peridot step out already prepared to fight. Lastly, Phoebe, Noble, and Courage step out of a clock-shaped ghost portal, along with Takship, Captain Zange, Plunderbite, Nyando, the dragon Firefly, the gazelle Trenchard, and Professor MaBarnacle.

 **Takship** landing next to Gaz: Your brother disappeared. And the galaxy. So I'll join you.

 **Gaz** : Don't know how you're still here, but aight.

 **Starfire:** Don't give up, Toon Force!

 **OG Starfire:** You can do it!

 **Plunderbite** : Yeah! That's my son over there!

 **Trenchard** : BAAH!

 **Sadie** raising her shield while crying a little: This one's for everybody!

 **Jimmy** : (Smiles while still exhausted)

 **Familiar** : Dad… I can't believe they're still here…

 **Ghost Simone** getting back up: Wha…? What I miss?

 **Captain Zange:** Get up, Squirt!

Simone almost immediately gets flames in her eyes and jets only a few feet in the air!

 **Ghost Simone:** THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Who said that?! (Turns to the Toon God) WAS IT YOU?!

 **Toon God:** You think just because you bring back a bunch of expendables and a long canceled series that it makes you stronger?

 **Robin** balling his fists: That's not all.

Right in front of the army of heroes, a bright ray of white light shines down from the void to the surface, causing the ground to lose the ashes and grow fauna again. When the beam clears, it is Nicole standing in attendance fully charged next to Bimm, wielding a weapon unlike any other. A pink and dark blade with light highlights across its metal. A familiar curved hilt. A sharp edge like a knife. Bimm now wears the look of a warrior, expressionless, yet by posture seems very much determined. Surprised, the Toon God hovers back a little, but continues to scowl, appearing rather annoyed at the gesture.

 **Bimm** : Toon Force… (Points sword at Toon God) UNITE!

 **Everyone** shouting and running forward: RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Jimmy** : Aah! (Palms chest) That's my line! But you heard her, team!

 **Robin** running forward: Titans, GO! DISPERSE!

The Titans of every corner spread out in their charge with the Toon Force survivors, notably having Spongebob running with Squidward. Jimmy Neutron straps his backpack back on and Danny goes into ghost form again, partnering with Sam, Dani, and Wulf. Jack recovers and is lifted by Scotsman, Ashi, and Hali.

 **Scaramouche's** head held by Momo: Hey there, Jackie!

 **Jack** : These people are here to help us?

 **Momo** : Yes. All of them.

On their sprint, both Courage and Noble the wolf make a mad dash for the Toon God, who then activates an incredibly loud electronic bass from the halo. A glitch appears flowing at the path of the heroes, generating copies of a deformed, 3-dimensional humanoid creature constantly shifting and roaring. At times, the being's somewhat skeletal face changes to a similar look of the Mawgu's. They swell to gigantic proportions and spawn even more smaller versions of itself from below, leaping to the Toon Force!

 **Narrator** : FINAL MAGISWORD!

Bimm takes the Magisword, leaps up above the incoming horde, and slashes downward, releasing a power white wave that splits the environment and flows to the Toon God. He shifts to the left, but is severely cut from the attack and glitches from the effects, while the wave continues into the halo and causes it to stutter and briefly expose a purple, veiny substance connected to it!

 **Toon God** struggling to regenerate his arm: AAGH! AAGH! What is the meaning of this..?!

 **Bimm** : This is the Final Magisword, forged from the power of righteousness, the craft of a genius, and the heart of a Gem! But most of all, the power of a team willing to stop you!

 **Toon God:** Enough! You're NOTHING! (Spawns electric flames next to him) My power is unlimited compared to yours!

 **Sam** : If I know a guy, that means he's getting desperate!

 **Danny** : We've gotta hit him with that Magisword! But he's got all sorts of creatures and abilities we've never even seen!

 **Beastboy** landing next to Danny: Don't worry! That's why you've got us! (Turns into pterodactyl and flies off)

 **Nicole** : Ready to save the multiverse, Son?

 **Gumball** : We sure are!

Penny hops up and transforms into an armor around Gumball, creating the brave Penball! He puts both hands together above his head and generates a gigantic sun-looking ball, which he lobs down to the horde of corrupted glitch creatures! The path now cleared, members of the H.I.V.E. Five engage the smaller enemies.

 **Jinx** pointing forward: H.I.V.E. Five, eat em alive! (Spawns energy saber)

Jinx, Argent, and Thunder and Lightning slam down a pink wave of raw energy that splits into three other waves separating from each other. They split and erase 6 of the creatures and Mammoth throws a huge punch into the 3-dimensional titan's elongated face towering over him! It tumbles down while Gizmo, controlling a spider drone, fires multiple lasers on both sides. Using his clones, Billy Numerous creates several different clones of himself across the field that carry eye-shaped projectiles from See-More and launch them at the fast virus monsters! Kyd Wykkyd notices Future Timmy has no weapon and teleports from nowhere back to him with a purple broadsword.

 **CC. Timmy** receiving the sword **:** Oh! Thanks! (Chops down glitch creature)

Plunderbite, Pantha, and Trenchard make a mad charge to a roaring creature with hundreds of sharp teeth, elbowing it into another that fires lasers out it's mouth! When the ground is blown upward, Professor MaBarnacle and Zange land on top of another titanic being that tries to crush few of the people below. MaB lunges her longsword into the glitch being's bald dome while Zange fires her dual pistols at the left of it's head! Turbo, in flight with Fink and both Starfires, blasts entire waves of flying raven-like creatures firing bursts of energy-based rockets at them. Starfire of the Toon Force unleashes a full wave of flames around herself that burns into the skies above! Large scale explosions, pink, purple, and blue bursts across the battlefield above Jimmy, Cyborg, and Robin. Robin in particular slices one of the monsters in half, while Cyborg and Jimmy blast 5 more of them away with their wrist cannons! Surrounding them, Firefly and Penball singe the surface with a flow of fire!

 **Cyborg** blasting a flying glitch monster: BOOYAH!

 **Robin** : We do this, the source of his virus should be exposed, right?

 **Jimmy** : Indeed!

 **Phoebe** back-kicking a Toon God-looking monster: Jimmy, I don't know how much the virus had infected the controls. (Elbows skeletal-Toon God being) You've gotta be careful when we erase it, or it might end up taking us with it!

 **Jimmy** : Don't worry. That's why we're focusing on the Toon God for now. It reacts when he reacts. (Aims at an angle) We damage him, then we can destroy the source directly!

Jimmy fires a small projectile at another flying raven-distortion that immediately bursts into flames and crashes into another creature next to Raven. Raven triggers a black vortex that swallows a whole group of these virus beings and spits them from out the sky into more of them. Nearby, Beastboy stomps on entire rows of them as a Dinosaur, and Nyando and Momotaro mow through another with their blades! At the end of the path, the Toon God himself descends to deal with them by glitching the ground to make into a bottomless pit, and they fall. He grins for a moment. But his deviousness turns to surprise when Nyando, using his Whirlwind Magisword, rises with Hali held against him.

 **Nyando** letting Momo get down: You've picked the wrong Son to mess with!

Nyando swipes his sword, releasing a powerful blast of wind that blows the Toon God into dust-like code! It materializes him again, now pissed off like with Familiar, raising his right hand to spawn the entirety of both Fenton Works, the Chum Bucket, and the top half of the fist of the Adventure Academy.

 **Takship:** Uh, guys…!

The Toon God tosses down the many pieces of debris at the heroic armies at such a speed that they leave behind a trail of fire! Just before the Academy could land on Ashi, Jack, and Gaz, Jenny and Dani rocket in front of them and fire a massive green and blue beam at the building and split it in two! The halves crash land safely, giving Bimm on the right and Nicole on the left a boost to the Toon God directly in the air! Both MaBarnacle and Sadie follow them and engage the villainous man in a sword and blaster fight! Bimm slashes and lunges her new Magisword at the Toon God, managing to cut his wrist and cause both he and the halo to glitch! Quickly, he grabs Bimm by the mouth and flings her away, aiming his left palm at her to shoot a black energy ball at her. The shot is bounced back by a deflect from MaBarnacle's sword, colliding with his face! His left cheek regenerates, but he is pushed further when Nicole pins him to the ground with her foot!

 **Nicole** : This is for making me hurt my own children!

Nicole stomps down on the man's head, burying him in the burnt ground and forming a small crater! Bimm, again, attempts to slash him down with the Final Magisword, yet he recharges and creates an explosion around himself! Blown away, Bimm catches herself by lunging the sword into the ground. And the Toon God warps right in front of her!

 **Bimm** : (Gasps) !

 **Toon God:** How foolish you are to think you could stand against me!

 **Captain Zange:** Simone, it's time to let her rip!

Simone nods and overshadows Zange, who's body creates a warm green aura around her pistols and fires two laser beams from them. They blast the Toon God into a brick wall that Nicole proceeds to kick him through with both feet. She punches his face several times before he shoots her away with a pulse wave that makes a long trench in the Earth. Nicole bounces back and engages in a heavy clash with the man's fist that causes more of the ground to split itself apart, and the black void around it to emit a red, distorted shade. The two of them roar at each other with all of Nicole's fury channeled into a powerful blow further cracking the skybox surrounding the halo! She grabs both the Toon God's hands and headbutts him 4 times before kicking him back toward the disk.

 **Nicole** spawning two energy balls: THIS is for killing my PLANET! (Tosses constructs) RAGH!

As soon as the balls get closer to the Toon God, he lifts both hands toward himself, folding nearly half the entire battlefield until it is perfectly horizontal! The attacks collide with the dirt, and everyone, including the monsters attacking the heroes, begin to slide down toward the city square of Rhybloflaven! Several buildings plummet with them and end up crushing Mammoth, Thunder, and almost Danny and Sam until they project an ecto wall above themselves and others. Firefly catches Momo and Nyando, who then catches Scaramouche's head during its fall.

 **Scaramouche** : Thanks sportsy!

Trenchard gallops and hops his way down like a traditional cliff run and Speedy slides down along with him, taking his bow and shooting explosives at the flying glitch creatures attempting to shoot everyone down with the debris. Bumblebee takes one of them, swinging it over to the falling library, crushing it on the way down. On his descent, Familiar makes a daring leap through one of the plummeting buildings, narrowly passing through the hallways of a small house and a kitchen into the living room through the front door. He is caught by Dani, who sends him next to Raven mid-transformation.

 **Familiar** : What're you doing?

Raven morphs into a titanic pitch black creature on four legs with a dragon-like head, tail, large hands, and large three-toed feet with elongated legs. Her purple wings spread out as she places her fists into the fold, slowly pushing it down. Next to her, Cyborg, Dani, Jenny, Nicole, and Simone go in to help with it. Meanwhile, Peridot is busily trying to levitate some of the people falling down.

 **Peridot** sweating: Urgh..! This is really heavy! Way more heavy than usual…!

In the background toward a scene of a tower coming down, Jimmy Neutron rockets himself with his jetpack over to the Toon God just above the raised surface, managing to uppercut his chin! Jimmy is then grabbed by the leg and flug over toward the halo.

 **Toon God:** YOU! You should never have formed such a misguided team, boy genius…!

 **Jimmy** : Not nearly as misguided as you, Toon God! Your attacks are random at best, sloppy at worst! Stop this madness before we stop you!

 **Toon God:** At this moment of glory?! (Spawns Squidward's house) HA!

The Eastern Island Head is swallowed by a gigantic bubble from below and sent up to the empty sky, and explodes! Looking down, the Toon God notices Spongebob, blowing his tongue at him.

 **Toon God:** Why you…!

 **Danny** tapping the Toon God's shoulder: Scuse me.

Danny punches the Toon God squarely in the cheek and Jimmy gets behind him to kick him in the spine! Now on the fence, the madman is stuck struggling to block each attack from both Nicktoons. However, when Danny leaves an opening, he is blasted in the abdomen! Jimmy is grabbed by the neck and nearly crushed, until Danny pushes the arm down and frees his friend. The Toon God continues to sock Danny's face while Jimmy is taking a breath, even beating him out of his ghost form. Yet despite the damages, the Toon God's last punch is caught by the hero. Unable to let go, he charges a flaming red, glitching aura around himself that fries Danny's hands up to his shoulders. But as he's cringing, his pain turns into sheer determination, not letting go even when powerless. This shocks the Toon God and Turbo seizes the opportunity to ram both fists into his waist! Danny is freed with burnt arms, while Turbo rapidly punches the Toon God, never letting up once. He summons a giant purple fist above him and drops it like an anvil, crushing the false deity into a floating chunk of the ground!

 **Turbo** : Where's that Magi-thing you call it?!

 **Danny** unable to move his arms: Good question. BIMM! WHERE ARE YOU?! (Gets pushed by gush of wind) Urgh…!

 **Toon God** angrily yelling: HAAAAAAAAÄ̸͖͉̞̟́̚Ā̸̼̭̭̲̚A̴̰̹̱̔̆Ä̸̛̭̼̦͓̠́̉́͂͠Ä̵̻̯́͊̅̾A̵̞͚̬̱͓͊̀ͅA̸̼̖̋͐͝A̵͚̼̦͖͇̅̍̓̂̈͜Á̴͎͖͙͇̾̉̇A̴̰̯̜̓Á̷͚͐͒͛͛͝Ā̷͉́̑̂̃Á̵͎̇͛͗Ä̷͉͚̯̗́͋͗͝A̸̭͆Ģ̶̤̮͇̱͂̎H̷̰̺̹̫̪͂͋!̶̺̺̲͔̿̓!̶̢̛̛͓̭̻̊!̶̰̞̭͈̗̻̐͐̃̔͝

He ignites the area around him when the landscape is unfolded, causing more eruptions to form around it! One of which erases Gizmo. In her beastial-demon form, Raven slams both her fists down on the Toon God like Turbo did, forming a hole through the Earth. But the Toon God manages to shoot an erasure beam that reduces her to her normal self!

 **Raven** hovering aimlessly: Uh-oh...

 **Toon God** rocketing back up **:** Die! DIE! D̴̤̥̜͐I̴͈̳̒I̴̩͛Ḛ̸̢̫̃̑!̶̨͛!̴̲̹͒͗!̸̻̩͑

He throws massive black and red fireballs at the ground seemingly at random directions without considering his trajectory! They explode in different corners of the ruined land, tending to blast holes in spots the heroes aren't even standing on.

 **Jack** : He is very much unfocused…

 **Nicole** : It's true. He's got the power, but he's not doing nearly as good of a job as I did before.

 **Penball** smiling: Fine by me.

Penball rockets over to the Toon God and throws a heavy punch to his stomach! He, however, catches it and smacks Penny out of Gumball with a single backhand!

 **Gumball** : Oh God!

With Penny distant, Gumball stands surprised and is forced to guard himself twice with an energy saber from energy from his hand! The Toon God attempts to chop at the boy repeatedly, but he misses the 5th time when Gumball narrowly swerves to the side and bolts. His path becomes distorted and warps in a manner that almost crushes him. Without a word, he hops on the folding walls and the floor, then through a tiny tunnel that crumbles as he travels through on all fours. His opponent continues to shoot more fireballs at him; one exploding in front of the boy but is easily leapt through.

 **Toon God** scarily smiling **:** Your numbers are dwindling down, Toon Force! Give up and die like you should've done the first time your networks ended you! (Gets blasted by a torpedo) Augh…!

From afar, the Takship piloted by Gaz launches a laser at the Toon God along with another, larger regular cruiser belonging to Mechanikat and Delilah.

 **Jimmy** : What's that?!

 **Danny** : That's uh...some new friends of our's. They helped us earlier.

 **Mechanikat** : Being absent from the slaughter of the Toon Goddess was perhaps the greatest decision I've ever made. Because now we have enough firepower saved for the grand finale!

 **Delilah** : Fire the lasers!

The ship complies and launches all of its missiles, in the thousands, at its only target. But they freeze. Neither of the missiles collide. Instead, they hover in one space in front of the Toon God, who keeps them collected. With a push of his palm, each of the blasts return to their users and scatter, smashing right through Mechanikat's fleet and the ground! Bumblebee gets shot down and Firefly gets a hole in his wing, forcing him down to the surface. The cruiser crash lands on Titans East and South, with only Pantha standing. Jinx barely evades one of the engine blocks landing near her, but the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five are deleted. Beastboy, while turned into a bald eagle, gets struck by a shark object in the back. The Toon God tries another fast one, zipping across the field to disorient everyone and manipulate the environment to clip and raise itself. But he is struck again by Fink, who comes in with a light chop to his neck! He uppercuts, yet she backs off and kneecaps his waist. He tries a slash with his energy sword, but Turbo comes in and holds his arm mid-way. Turbo then headbutts his forehead, sending him onto his back with a loud THUD! Together, both T.K.O. and Fink slam down on him, breaking through the environment and into the skybox beneath them! They somehow appear from the sky and land back on the ground as though they teleported.

 **Fink** : Huh… Weird.

The Toon God blows the two back with another wind gush!

 **Toon God:** I am finished with you all…! I've played this game long enough.

[SELECT TO DELETE]

 **Takship** : What is this computer nonsense?

 **Phoebe** : That means he's focusing again!

 **Gaz:** I don't think so!

The Takship boosts forward directly to shoot at the Toon God, but with only his pointer finger, he completely erases the space vessel and leaves Gaz falling into Dani's arms when she flies over to catch her.

 **Gaz** : TAK!

 **Dani** : Oh no…!

Noble runs up and chomps onto the Toon God's foot, pulling him down. When Jack tries to lunge his sword into the villain's chest, the weapon itself gets deleted. The Toon God shakes the wolf into Jack and points to both Starfire charging with two fireballs in their hands. He takes his same pointer finger and deletes the Teen Titans Starfire while he grabs the other one's face and blows her away! Lastly, Nicole gets in the way attempting to ram herself into him, but he freezes her in place and begins to force a deletion. Small fragments of her color start to dissipate from her arms, legs, and her ears, exposing tv static in her body. She struggles to maintain her body and juts her hand out to him, yet no energy gets out of it.

 **Nicole** slowly reaching forward: This...isn't...over! (Gets grabbed by the lips)

 **Toon God:** I believe it is. You think you can help? Your biggest mistake was learning when you've already caused enough damage. You don't fix anything until someone fixes it for you! You're a failure, Nicole Watterson!

He punches her in the eye with a shockwave and kicks her into a boulder, but now she doesn't move a muscle!

 **Gumball** : MOM!

 **Bimm** : Don't listen to him, Nicole! (Gets grabbed by the collar by a teleporting hand) Urgh..!

 **Toon God** materializing with the arm **:** And you, Bimm MaBarnacle. I will make it my life's mission to ensure that you and this world we stand on suffer dearly for trying to stand up to me!

The Toon God crushes against Bimm's hand with the Magisword, preventing her from attacking.

 **Toon God:** You're no Steven, you're no Spongebob, you're no Teen Titans. You're not even those forgettable warriors! YOU ARE A NOBODY! (Gets swayed to the side) Huh…?!

The Toon God lets go of Bimm as he's pulled to the right by a coil from MaBarnacle's Magisword. His left is held down by Plunderbite with both hands, and Nyando lunges into the man's foot keeping him grounded!

 **MaBarnacle** holding down the Toon God's arm: AWAY WITH YE!

 **Plunderbite** holding the Toon God by the back: That's our daughter you're touchin', you scum!

 **Nyando:** GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!

 **Toon God:** UNHAND ME, YOU BRATS!

Robin and Raven grapple onto the Toon God with a hook and tentacle spawns.

 **Robin** : You can do it, Bimm!

 **Bimm:** (Smiles exhaustedly while trying to get back up)

 **Ghost Simone** overshadowing Bimm: I've got your back, bud! DO THE THING!

Ghost Simone turns Bimm's eyes a warm green and stands her back up, lifting the Final Magisword in addition. The Toon God gets angry and activates a force deletion, selecting almost everyone, including the Toon Force.

 **CC. Timmy** slowly getting erased: URRGH! GO, BIMM! DO THE THING!

 **Familiar** : DO THE THING!

 **Spongebob** standing back up and raising his fists: DO THE THING! DO THE THING!

 **Robin, Jinx, and Cyborg:** DO THE THING! DO THE THING!

 **Everyone** : DO THE THING! DO THE THING!

 **Toon God:** SHUT Ú̸̙̦U̶̡̬͠Ú̷̘̝̤̓͜U̶͖̇́͝U̸͓̪̺͐͝P̶͖̲̳̆͐͗̏!̷̢̹͐̀̋!̴̡̖̮̏̾!̵̞͕̮̣̾

Enraged, the Toon God blows a hole around him and nearly erases the MaBarnacles getting pushed back from the explosion! When Bimm performs an upward slash toward his chest, he hops back and smacks the sword out of Bimm's hands! He grabs her by the throat, causing her to glitch uncontrollably!

 **Bimm** glitching: AAAGH!

 **Toon God:** Yes! YEEES!

Suddenly, Nicole comes to the rescue and severs the Toon God's arm with the Final Magisword, releasing Bimm and distorting the Toon God enough that the halo completely exposes the horrendous purple veiny spore feeding into its core. In addition, a sprawling computer folder appears with thousands to entire millions of files stored on it.

 **End of Chapter 35**


	37. Chapter 36

**Toon God** struggling to regenerate and falling to his back: AAĄ̸̨̦̘̬͈̆̔͒͛͒̇͋͜A̷̲̟̜̙̠͓̍̔͘͠À̵̡̨̧͖̭̟̫̄̋͜͝Ǎ̴̧̡͉̞͔͎̻͙̆͆̈̏́͘A̸̡̯̻̗̻̺͑̀̑H̶̡̞̘́̇̈̋!̵̢̼̈́̌̌̍͛̒͝!̵̠̯͉͌̂͆͠!̵̤͚̭͇̰̺́̈́̒͂̿̈̀́!̸̯͇̩̖̬̼̪̩̅̇͂͌̄̔

The Toon God, now on his back, quickly crawls away from Nicole handing the sword back to Bimm.

 **Nicole** : It doesn't matter what you call me anymore. I know I've had to learn. I've learned to be better. Better than the likes of you!

 **Gumball** patting Nicole's back: Well said, Mom.

 **Robin** : There it is! The core of the virus is completely exposed!

 **Spongebob** : So is the trashbin! And the villain's down for the count!

 **Nicole** : You're weak now, Toon God! Either we can slay you here and now, or you can use what remains of that power you stole to revert everything back to the way it was!

 **Jimmy** : And delete the data of the entity that converted you to its cause! I'm sorry for what happened back with the Syndicate and the disaster on your world. But we cannot allow you to harm anymore people!

 **Spongebob** : It's over, old pal!

The false deity's face reverts back to his normal original self for a moment. His eyes go back to its dotted look and peers down at his reflection in a puddle of blood below him. Long but few streams of tears are shed and his raised eyebrows slowly curve back down as his mouth does the same. His eyes turn back to red and yellow, but much more determined and plotting. His palms then light up with pure red, leaving fiery cracks in the ground around him.

 **Scaramouche** : Aw, what're ya doin' now, big boy? Where's that signature gritty teeth ya had goin' on?

 **Jack** : He is doing this because he's lost.

 **Toon God** looking at his bloody hands: Yes… Yes I have lost. I've lost everything because of you all. But if I can't have a world…

With a shine from his hands, the Toon God destroys the ground and aims straight at the halo itself!

 **Toon God** shooting a massive red beam at the halo with a twisted smile: NO ONE CAN!

 **Everyone** : AGH!

 **Phoebe** reaching: NOO!

Just as feared. With nothing held back, the Toon God creates a last ditch attempt at his victory, even at the cost of his own life! Despite his control of reality, he attempts to completely erase it and everything in it! The beam is too fast for everyone to react and they scream just seconds away from being erased from existence, along with the Toon God and those already lost! And then...

 **Spongebob** hoping in front of the blast with a bubble torpedo: NEVEEEEER!

In an explosion too large for even the land beneath them, Spongebob Squarepants takes the erasure shot himself, and is killed. Nothing is left of him but his golden spatula plummeting to the ground in flames. Even with his failure to achieve victory through sacrifice, the Toon God still continues to wear a sadistic smile from the Nicktoon's demise.

 **Jimmy** running: SPONGEBOB!

The Toon God immediately warps in front of Jimmy and Danny for a huge backhand to their faces with a restored right arm, almost twisting their necks in a highly uncomfortable spot against the ground! Robin, Turbo, Alt. Anais, Raven, Jinx, Jack, Momotaro, and Jenny get up to the villain and attempt a combined attack, but he unleashes a wave of energy that drains them, turning grey and plopping them to the floor. He ignites the surface with a purple flame that causes everyone to fall like ragdolls, keeping Bimm and Nicole's family including themselves at bay. Except for Familiar. He makes a sprint for the Toon God all by himself.

 **Bimm** : Familiar!

 **Danny** : What're you doing?!

 **Familiar** : My job!

Bimm gets caught by another energy wave and drops the sword, which Familiar catches. Drained, Bimm is left stranded in the ashy dirt trying to reach out for her brother to stop.

 **Bimm** : Brother, wait! PLEASE!

Toon God prepares to fire directly at the trashbin instead of the halo. But his arm is caught by Familiar trying to slash the Final Magisword into his skull. He gets elbowed and backhanded numerous times while being held down until he finally lets go from too much punishment and is stabbed with the sword itself!

 **Familiar** impaled: …!

 **MaBarnacle** : NOOO!

 **Plunderbite** : MY BOY!

The Toon God takes his foot and kicks Familiar out from the sword with it. He is slid back with a gaping wound through his chest to his back, expressionless. He doesn't say a word. He lands on his back bleeding, but the blood glitches along with his body. With the Final Magisword in hand, the Toon God prepares to break it in half with his knee, lifting it up with both hands.

 **Toon God:** Witness the end of the fruits of your labor, Toon Force!

While everyone else is screaming and unable to help, time slows down around Bimm from such a sudden move on her brother's behalf. In her mind, she sees only the black void surrounding everyone with a faint heartbeat. Voices from her life speak to hear as she descends from her current state of being to her academy years.

"Bimm, the Wuss..."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!"

"Believe in your own power, and together, we can move mountains!"

"Everyone is unique. You just have to find it."

"Cattus would be very proud of you..."

 **Cattus** before his death: Potential...You have, potential…

Suddenly, a swirling white light resembling a symbolized sun shines in the darkness of the void of her mind. But on the outside, she herself is beginning to shine bright like a star! Instantly, she lifts herself and rockets her burning fist right into the Toon God's face, exploding the entirety of the earth beneath them and shattering reality like glass! Although the other survivors panic for a moment from the blast beneath their feet, they simply hover in the air from the loss of physical ground data. Horrifically, the Toon God's entire head is completely gone from the devastating blow! Only its scattered remains blowing back from the pulse start to regenerate and rapidly gravitate back to shape to form the head of his body, which is now completely deformed with a more horrific design. His teeth are a lot more jagged. His right eye is missing, and his nose is much sharper. He attempts to grab her arm and tosses her away! But it doesn't matter. The enraged Bimm suddenly warps herself behind him and prepares to strike him with her sword while he's off guard, which he is quick to notice and tries to stop with his arm sabers! Yet Bimm's sudden spike in power overwhelms his guard and she pushes him back! He tries to spawn a metal pipe projectile behind her to try and stab her, but he misses when she hops into the air with a clean flip and kicks him away. Enraged beyond compare, the Toon God spawns a full collage of tall buildings behind him with gravity and pulls them down like meteors! Despite their size, Bimm goes through almost all of them effortlessly, flying, hopping, and sprinting on all fours too fast for everyone to see. She hops out the top of the falling structures and prepares a lunge to his chest, but he takes his own energy sword and clashes with her blade again causing the backgrounds to flash into multiple cosmic explosions of colors and destroying whatever's near them like true deities. They both fly up and around the arena dealing massive powerful blows to each other, unable to be seen from the naked eye. Every ruin left in their wake is destroyed to the point where there's virtually nothing left but the loud booming colors of the void and shattering glass in reality! While slowing down their slashes and punches a bit, gushes of fire burst all around them as though Hell's gates are opening. Before the Toon God could go any further, Nicole, Fink, and Ghost Simone come in for a kick to his side from afar! It sends him far from them onto a nearby piece of the ground they once stood on, but not enough to keep him away for much longer! His expressions start to get even more savage and deranged, almost as though he knows he's losing, both in combat and sanity. He fires a beam made of raw data at the rest of the team who back off and get shielded by a barely functional ecto shield from Danny!

 **Ghost Simone** jetting towards the villain: Hold on Bimm! Lemme take a shot at the big mook for once!

The Toon God's frown turns upside down in a moment of pure loss of mind, staring directly at Simone as she flies to him at the peak of her speed. His sinister, disturbing smile is doubled with his horrifyingly wide eyes, which make the wrinkles in his face glow and shoot black and red beams to the short ghostly woman. Just inches where it could touch even the closest strand of her hair, she quickly phases through it with intangibility and flies past him. The villain grins believing she missed an opportunity to attack but is then uppercutted by Nicole with a massive punch to his chin. While suspended in the air, Simone comes back around for another flying kick and breaks the evil god's right arm with a loud snap that even Simone cringes at!

 **Toon God** pushed back: GAGH..!

 **Ghost Simone** cringing: Ooh..!

The false God's arm attempts to reshape itself back to normal, but his concentration is wavered and his regeneration causes it to bend and twist like a noodle. At this point, his insanity has truly reached its peak. His crazed grin is brought back upside down and he is too stunned to attack again, giving Bimm the chance to take the Final Magisword and ram it right through the former Nicktoons' chest!

 **Toon God** holding onto the sword yelling: GRAAAAAGH! NO! You're a character no one will remember! You're useless! ALL OF YOU! (Pushes) MMRAAGH!

The Toon God pushes the sword just a bit pit of his chest while the antivirus within the blade and Bimm herself starts to manipulate him from the inside! His broken arm flails, extends, and grabs onto the sword by the hilt near Bimm's hand trying to push her back. For a few seconds, she struggles trying to keep it in long enough for the man to stop. Luckily, Simone reaches for the long hilt and grabs onto it with her.

 **Enraged Bimm:** Huh..?

 **Ghost Simone:** Lets go, supercat! We've got a whole multiverse to save!

Simone turns intangible and overshadows Bimm, letting her use her power to charge her even further! Nicole also takes hold of the hilt and nods at the hero with a confident smile.

 **Nicole** : Let's do this for everyone we've lost!

 **Jimmy** : Now's our chance to stop the corruption feed!

 **Danny** pointing toward the halo: Everyone, it's time to finish the job!

 **Starfire** : You can do it, Bimm!

 **Toon God:** Insolent children! (Pushes further) I'll kill you all!

Bimm nods and everyone holding onto the hilt agree and power up for one big push to the Toon God's chest! Together with one big cry, they shove the sword even further into the menacing villain as he screams in agony and rage trying to grab onto them and cut them with his misshapen limbs from the Final Magisword!

 **Toon God** being pushed: I'LL KILL! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! KIIIIIILL!

 **Enraged Bimm** : You won't do anymore killing! We'll make sure the evil that you've become never returns ever again!

 **Fink** hovering up to grab the hilt: Let's get this over with so we can all go home! (Powers up with an aura)

 **Nicole and Fink** pushing the hilt: HAAAAAAAAAGH!

The sword pierces right through the Toon God down to his stomach and his waist. Just below them, the others fire all their energy boosted from an adrenaline rush straight into the purple spore attached to the Fourth Wall.

 **Jimmy** firing his shrink ray: EVERYONE, ATTACK!

 **Jenny** : COMBINE YOUR POWER!

Penball reemerges when Penny recovers and flies back to Gumball to turn into an armor for him. They charge their palms together and launch a huge golden laser, while Jenny, Starfire, Jimmy, Sam, Wulf, and Firefly generate an even bigger one colored green and blue.

 **Penball** raising his arms: GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!

Danny, Wulf , and Danielle screech with their ghostly wail, Turbo and Raven launch a purple and pitch black laser from their palms, CC. Timmy and Sadie spawn lightning from inexistence through their staffs and shoot it back into the core, while Peridot amplifies a plasma shot from Cyborg with Robin's staff!

 **Toon God** angrily roaring **:** GUAAAAAÁ̷̢̡̮̘̙̬̱̘̠̺̭̞̿̄̈́͗́̀̂̆̚͜A̵̙͓̦̾̔̂̊̄͑̎̋̊̾͘A̶̧̧̧̹̪͔̞̦͎͔̟̝̠̜͗̓̃̌ͅẠ̶̡͈͚̦̼̹̥̲͊͑́̄̓̾A̸̪̰̥̮͂̃̽͒̄̊͗̈́͠G̶̡̢̥̗͍̦͍̥̼̲̖̘͉̅̚ͅH̴̨̡̘̠̜̻̣̤̳̤͕̬̝̄̈́̍̃̑̾̎̓͜͝͝͝!̸̻̭̟̪̝̲̮̣̌̓̊͗̓̚!̸̡̨͓̤̩͓̫̏͌̒̓͆̉͑͑̒̅͘̚͝!̴̧̮͓̰͓̱̣̑̈́͝!̵̢̫͖̼̗̣̱̀̏̓̒̑́̚͝!̷̛̞̟͇̯̲̱̱̜̼̼̍̑̿̂̿ͅ

 **Enraged Bimm:** For the ones you've purged, and the ones who've suffered because of you, YOUR WRATH IS OVER!

 **Toon God** beginning to crack and shine: NO! I HATE! (Starts to light up) I HAAAAAAAAAA̸͚̗̎̌A̴̢̫̭̋Â̸̗̥Ā̵͙͋A̴͚͙̾̓̊Ä̴̧̭̀̒̀́̂Ȧ̶̘̖̘̭̰̲̠̩͖͕̓̍́A̶̢̧͕̥̮͕͙̼͗͋́̑̇̋̕͜Á̵̤̹̞̼͓̥̝̙̽̐̚A̶͍̪͕͉̤̓̇͘͜AĂ̴̜̩̐͠A̴͖̭̅̀̃A̶̢̢̩͎̮͈͔̫̝̦̤͛̍̄Ǎ̷̻͖͙͎̹͌̌͂̈́͑̒͒A̴̡͈̩̤̩̱͎͙͆͆͜GH!

As the Toon God screams all his hatred, his whole body, from his eyes, mouth, and to the decals of his clothes, starts to combust into a pure white light from the Final Magisword along with the Mawgu's essence dying off from the Toon Force's combined attack! Together, the two evils that merged into the single reality bending God of this reality destroy themselves in the form of a huge white explosion that shines across the empty space! From the real world, televisions across many large cities abruptly combust. Including people's computers and phones streaming the sight. Others leave an error message in an incomprehensible dialect. When the light dims, the halo remains perfectly intact along with the trashin folder. Everyone, now almost totally drained, fall to their knees, guts, and backs. Some slouched upward barely standing. Bimm, now on the ground, is still standing, steam flowing around her body, and her arms tense.

 **Bimm** still heated and grunting: …Ugh… (Begins to faint) Guuuh…

Bimm falls down to her face in exhaustion, still emitting a flaming purple aura around her and inheriting her bright yellow eyes. But after a few seconds of catching her breath, her hair goes back down from a bright to dark purple while her body occasionally seizes up and twitches. Some parts of her even fizzling like a glitch, but only shortly.

 **MaBarnacle** checking on her daughter: My girl...can you hear me? Are you well?

 **Bimm** turning over: …(Smiles exhaustedly) I'm great. (Feels head) Mph…Uugh…

 **Captain Zange** : Looks like you took a real beating like no one has seen. Anyone else feel the same way?

 **Momo** : I do. I feel so…different.

 **Jack** : On my world, neither of this was meant to be experienced by any mortal like myself. But we've reached the pinnacle of it all.

 **Nicole** : I can still feel it… But it's so, peaceful now. Mere words can't describe how good I feel! Even Richard couldn't make me feel this good in a million years!

 **Penball** : Gee Ma. Way to throw him out to the curve!

 **Nicole** : Whaaaat?! It's true! You feel it too!

 **Anais' Disembodied Voice:** MOM!

 **Nicole** : Anais!

 **Anais** : Hold on! I'm coming!

Anais teleports from a Ghost Portal right in front of her mother, happily hopping up to her waist to give her a warm hug.

 **Nicole:** Oooh, my dear baby! (Hops with Anais in her arms) We won! We WON!

 **Anais** : Wohoo! I've never seen you THIS happy before!

 **Alt. Anais:** Yeah. And she deserves it. It's definitely welcomed for the best mother in the multiverse.

 **Nicole** : I'm not the only one. Bimm and her mother came so unexpectedly. If only Rose could see this…

 **MaBarnacle** : What happened while me crew were away?

 **Cyborg** : Thought there was a big girl in your team.

 **Sadie** : There was… But she gave her gem to save everyone. (Faces the Magisword next to Bimm) She used it to help forge the Final Magisword. Just like how she gave birth to Steven…

 **Captain Zange:** She was a great woman, ya'll. I just wish we turned up to help before she'd have to give her life away like that. We were gone for so long, we didn't expect everything to be this bad until Clockwork gave us the scoop.

 **Nyando** : Even the timeline we got sent to wasn't nearly as epic as this one! We prevented our cartoon from being turned against everyone by having to destroy it. Plus, it turns out if the Toon God popped up in that place, he would've won for real. Guess we're pretty lucky, huh?

 **Fink** : You said it, bud.

 **Ghost Simone** turning to Robin: Then where'd you dudes come from?

 **Robin** holding an unconscious Starfire: We got Starfire's message and gathered as many as we could.

 **Jinx** : Raven also told me what was happening in reality and I got my old team to come with us.

 **Cyborg** : Yeah. Glad we could help for one last hurrah.

 **Jimmy** : Oh, right! Wasn't your series canceled?

 **Raven** : It was. But a lot of your's had ended or were canned like the one we just fought in, and that hasn't stopped us from doing anything like this.

 **Robin** smiling: Maybe one day when everything is repaired, we can team up again. I'm sure a lot of people would like it. Plus, I'm pretty sure the network's gonna need a Teen Titans at some point if they decide to end our other selves' after this.

 **Jimmy** nodding: I'll definitely consider it too, Robin.

 **Turbo** with his arms crossed: Well, looks like our job here's done. Makes me wanna cry over how cool it was. Hehe!

 **Fink** : Somewhere in that recycle bin folder, Daddy's smiling at us both. Mad respect to ya'll, of course. Especially you, Squidward. That took guts to stand up to that guy.

 **Squidward** : O-oh. You're welcome.

 **Bimm** barely balling her fists and lifting herself: Uuugh…

 **Plunderbite** stroking Bimm's hair: Kid, you don't have to fight anymore. (Smiles) We did it.

 **Nyando** : Hey, most of ya'll are docs, right? Tell me my step-ma's gonna be alright.

 **Phoebe** : Positive. She'll be just fine. If she weren't, she would have been sent to the trash bin by now. Which means…

 **Nicole** : Ah! That's right!

Nicole aims her hand over to Spongebob's slowly erasing remains, emanating a glowing white light from his very palm. It's as if time reversed itself, taking his fallen friend and putting all his pieces back together in perfect form, from his legs, to his arms, to the square base of his body. In only a few seconds, Spongebob Squarepants is restored and hugs Squidward immediately.

 **Spongebob** hugging Squidward: I'm ready!

 **Squidward** happily hugging Spongebob: Spongebob, you square yellow headache! For once, I'm real happy to see you.

 **Spongebob** : Nicole, ol' pal! You've fixed me! But how?

 **Nicole** : With the virus erased, I can use my power to manipulate raw data like your's so I can resurrect them. Which leaves one other person.

Seeing Familiar downed, Nicole brings her hand over to his lifeless body and gives it back its spirit. Suddenly, instead of getting back up joyful like Spongebob, he screams…

 **Familiar** flailing around: AAAAGH! AAAAAGH! (Switches to higher pitch) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 **Nyando** : H-hey! Uncle Fam, it's ok. You're alive.

 **Familiar** : I am?

 **Nyando** : Yeah, you died but Ms. Watterson saved you. Mom took care of the bad guy for you.

 **Familiar** : O-oh, thank God. I mean, OH GOD! (Runs over to Bimm) Bimm! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?

 **Bimm** resting: …

 **Sadie** : She's exhausted.

 **Jenny:** I can read her vital signs. She'll be fine, just needs plenty of rest.

 **Nicole** : After all that fighting and pressure, she's definitely going to need it. Because that level of strength she had was worse than both the Toon God and the Toon Goddess combined!

 **Danny** : Wait, for real?

 **Raven** : To put it lightly, I'm half demon. That form I was in earlier was the other half at its fullest, and it barely scratched the surface of what she did.

 **Ashi** : I can relate.

 **Peridot** : Anger can really make you do things logic can't.

 **Jimmy** : Right. (Turns to the halo) And now that we're alone, there's only one more loose end left to fix. The very thing that started this mess from the very beginning.

The halo, still sitting perfectly maintained, now looms over everyone with such divinity that Starfire actually faints from awe. Robin barely knows how to react and drops to his knees unable to speak up.

 **Jack** : It's massive…

 **Scaramouche** : You'd think it'd look a bit more fancy than that if it were where we've come from all these years.

 **Familiar and Squidward** : Here here.

 **Plunderbite** : So that's what everyone's been obsessing over.

 **CC. Timmy:** It's what bridges the gap between us and the real world. And what controls reality. No one's ever meant to see it.

 **Turbo** : But we're the exception. One big AU in someone's fanfiction.

 **Nicole** holding Phoebe's shoulder: Phoebe, you've devoted yourself to understanding the Fourth Wall before. I believe it's time you got to be fully immersed in it.

 **Phoebe** : Really? That's such an honor. Thank you. (Walks up to halo) Well, here goes nothing.

 **Penball** : Don't you know how to fix all this already, Mom?

 **Nicole** : Not on a grand scale like this. I'd have to be a full virus creature like the Toon God was.

 **Phoebe** getting close to the center of the figure: Hm… It's strange… The controls for the Fourth Wall are being uploaded onto me. Yes... I can see the settings… All broken and in repair as we speak. I guess the battle was too great for the system to handle on its own. Luckily, the one that isn't happens to be the option to reset everything and restore the contents of the trash bin.

 **Sam** : Really?! (Hugs Phoebe) Phoebe, that's fantastic!

 **Danny** : I knew there was a way to do it somehow!

 **Spongebob** : And we never gave up!

 **Momo** : Now we can get everyone who died back!

 **Phoebe** : Wait team. There's more. There are only 3 options for restoring the previous save that are available. Each one will take us back to a point before this virus event had started. However, either or can put us at risk.

 **Alt. Anais:** Well, what're the options?

 **Phoebe** : The Automatic Reset; We restore everything manually and return home but risk causing other problems, including us not being able to return. The Central Reboot; We reboot everything into something else. And the Ascension; We break the Fourth Wall and get into the real world.

 **Sadie** : Does that mean everyone in the trash bin will be stuck here forever, even after we restore them?

 **Phoebe** : Chances are… Yes.

 **Robin** : …

 **Jenny** : …

 **Jimmy** : …

 **Spongebob** : Jimmy…

 **Jimmy** : Hm..?

 **Spongebob** : You're the genius of the team. And the leader. (Gives thumbs up and winks) You make the call!

 **Jimmy** : Me...?

 **Nicole** : He's right, Jimmy. You are the one who started it all.

 **Danny** : You're the dude who brought us all together in the first place, waaaay back when most of us were you're age. The least we could do is let you have one final say in this ride we had. Don't you all agree?

 **Everyone** : YEAH!

 **CC. Timmy** winking: Do it Jimmy. Whatever choice you make isn't gonna be bad by any means!

 **Squidward** shrugging: I've got nothin' to lose, so, do whatever.

 **Jenny** wiggling her ears: Definitely!

 **Sam** : I say go for it!

 **Wulf** : Go, Amikoj!

 **Alt. Anais:** Yeppers. It's up to you.

 **Peridot** : Yeah yeah. Do whatever. It can't possibly be any worse than this.

 **Nicole** : I'd be delighted if you did it, James. (Chuckles) You're not evil or cranky like I was.

 **Penball** scratching the back of his head: Yeah, and, well, knowing me, I'd probably mess it up some kinda way. So you do you.

 **Scaramouche** winking: Ya, go on with it, babe. We ain't got all day.

 **Jack** kneeling: It would be an honor.

 **Ashi** kneeling: And a privilege.

 **Ghost Simone:** YEE!

 **Momo** bowing: Just do it.

 **Bimm** barely awoken: It's the end of our story, Jimmy. Do it, for everyone.

Jimmy turns to Phoebe and begins to stroke his beard considering the few choices he has to make.

 **Will Jimmy perform an automatic reset and risk losing everyone's physical form, make an entirely new reality with a central reboot, or transcend beyond the fourth wall?**


	38. The End

With the decision made, the halo of the Fourth Wall rotates clockwise while the center of it counterclockwise. It begins to shine while the trashbin folder's contents disappear en mass. Suddenly, the dark, shattered void surrounding the survivors emits a fantastic array of colored lines circling the glowing figure. After they converge on the halo, it momentarily pauses then flashes and engulfs the empty space, leaving nothing behind...

 **Clockwork** : So… I guess that's it then. How unfortunate that Doug was unable to return. But his loss was not in vain. Thanks to your courage, your enginuity, bravery, and confidence in the face of pure evil, you have brought this reality and all of those beyond it at peace once more. Thank you, Toon Force. This will only take a few more moments…

[ADMINISTRATIVE ACCESS GRANTED]

…

[RESTORING PREVIOUS FILES AND SETTINGS]

…

[RECYCLING TOON_ ]

…

[UPDATING PREVIOUS SETTINGS]

...

[LOADING PERSONALIZED SETTINGS]

…

On a normal sunny morning at the Castle of Rhybloflaven, Bimm MaBarnacle awakens once again in her bed. Cattus is not present, but next to her is the Final Magisword and Ball of Yarn Magisword duplicated from the superior weapon.

 **Bimm** stretching: Mph… Urgh… Wait. I'm back in my bedroom?

 **Nyando** coming from outside the bedroom: Mom! MOM!

Bimm turns over to the door and sees her step-son and parents run inside. Nyando going in for a hug while wagging his tail at a higher speed.

 **Nyando** still hugging Bimm: Mom! I'm so happy you're really alive! I knew you'd be alive!

 **Bimm** : You know what happened…?

 **Nyando** : Know what happened?! I WAS IN IT! I got to hit the Toon God, and fight with you and uncle, and Simone, and see you go full-on anime on that dude! It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life!

 **Bimm** : O-oh… (Strokes hair) So it really wasn't a dream.

 **Plunderbite** : Nah, nah. Everything was just fixed thanks to Jimmy's decision.

 **MaBarnacle** : It all worked out. Thanks in part to you. I never thought I'd see the day where I fight alongside me own flesh an' blood as TRUE warriors.

 **Bimm** : Thanks, Mom. But...wait. Where's Familiar?

 **Plunderbite** : Out lookin' around town. Trying to see if anything changed.

 **Bimm** sitting up: I'd like to do the same.

 **Captain Zange:** Hold on. You're the hero. I think it's about time we gave you something more spicey to look it.

 **Bimm** : Now that you say that...I think you're right. And I know the perfect outfit!

Outside at the busy streets of town, both Bimm and Witchy Simone walk along a clear path on the brick road. Bimm is now wearing a longer, more-coat like outfit mixed with her castle dress. Her skirt extends to her boots, and her sleeves are more loose like a samurai's gi. Simone, however, is back to her classic attire but with a halo still hovering above her hair.

 **Simone** : Not a bad idea to change yer ol' style, B.

 **Bimm** : It just feels a little bit better now to wear something different since my old suit got torn. Although, I'm not sure if I wanna keep the purple hair.

 **Simone** : Bimm, I still got a ring around my head. You havin' a new hairdo is the least of anyone's concern... (Halo dissipates) Oh there we go.

 **Familiar** walking with Phibby to Bimm and Simone: Hey guys.

 **Bimm** : Phibby? Do you remember everything that happened too?

 **Phibby:** Yeah! I died in an epic fight! Wicked!

 **Familiar** : No one else us remember exactly what happened to everything. They just know that you have the Final Magisword, fought someone along the likes of godhood, and that makes you legendary.

 **Bimm** : Me…?

 **Familiar** : Well, you and the Toon Force mostly. Plenty also look at me. And someone else mentioned how great Simone was. Said the writer of Veronica Victorious wants to make a biography about her.

 **Simone** : HA! I'm famous!

 **Vambre** running up to Bimm with Prohyas: Bimm!

 **Bimm** : Vambre! (Hugs)

 **Vambre** : ...Um… Are you alright, your majesty?

 **Bimm** : Huh…? (Lets go) O-oh. Right. Sorry. We were just wondering how things were going with you.

 **Prohyas** : Well it turns out my sis and I aren't actually related at all! I'm an adopted sibling!

 **Vambre** hugging Prohyas: Which means we're getting married! Now no one can confuse us for a couple because we ARE a couple!

 **Prohyas** : Just look at our gold wedding rings!

 **Bimm** : Oh wow! That's great! Um...do you happen to know if Cattus is still around?

 **Vambre:** Why that's the silliest thing. You know where he is.

 **Prohyas** : At the Toon Force H.Q. with Jimmy Neutron.

 **Bimm** : Then that is where I'll go. (Starts making a run back to the castle) Thanks you guys!

 **Familiar** : Enjoy yourself, Sis!

 **Simone** : I'm just so happy yo finally got together!

 **Prohyas** : Yeah, I'll admit. A lot of the time folks thought I'd be getting with you.

 **Simone** : Pfft…! NOPE! After all those 'squirts,' not a chance! Now, what sorta wedding cake would ya like from good ol' me? Strawberry or watermelon?

 **Vambre** : Yes!

At the Toon Force Headquarters, Danny, Tucker, and Sam step out the Universe Portal Machine.

 **Danny:** Okaaay. Our world is fine. Everyone close to us remember what happened. Everything's back to the way they were before they got destroyed.

 **Tucker** : I'm still salty I couldn't go with ya'll in that adventure you had. I would've done a lot of cool things!

 **Sam** : Trust me. After all that, you wouldn't have wanted to. Danny's been through so many beatdowns it's making me consider immortality.

 **Danny** : Yeah, if you could put it that way…

 **Behind Sam and Danny:** What're you three doing up at this hour?

Danny and Sam turn around and see Plankton alive and well as he makes his way to the monitor.

 **Danny and Sam:** PLANKTON!

Both characters run over and hug Plankton together.

 **Plankton** getting crushed: Gak! Gea-hey! I know I'm awesome, but not too tight!

 **Sam** : Plankton, we missed you!

 **Danny** : We thought you died trying to save everyone!

 **Plankton** : Save who? All I did was get up and grabbed some coffee. I'm saving myself, really.

 **Danny** : Wha… You mean, you don't remember? Maybe we really did go back in time.

 **Sam** : Yeah, but if we did that, we'd be seeing past versions of ourselves too.

 **Plankton** : Meh. Probably just a dream you had after eating all that pizza. Anywho, I'll be back with my wife. (Walks to the lab monitor)

 **Sam** : …

 **Tucker** : Guess not everyone remembers everything, huh?

 **Danny** : It's probably for the best that they don't, to be honest. Some people can't handle the knowledge that at some point they died a horrific death and their planets got deleted. But anyway, who's up for video games?

 **Sam** : I'm in!

 **Tucker** : Awesome!

As Sam and Tucker continue into the base, Danny looks back at Plankton at the lab monitor with a relieved smile.

 **Danny** : Phew… It's great to be back.

When Danny exits, Bimm steps out of the UPM.

 **Bimm** : Excuse me. Have you seen Cattus anywhere lately?

 **Plankton** : Oh yeah. I thought he went to visit Elmore.

 **Bimm** : Oh, that's a great place for me to look! Thank you!

Bimm passes through the portal again and enters through to Gumball's house's living room. This startles him, sitting on the couch jumping when Bimm is stood in front of the television.

 **Gumball** : W-woah! Ms. MaBarnacle! Hi!

 **Bimm** : Gumball! You don't have to call me Ms. MaBarnacle. You can just call me Bimm. How are things doing for you?

 **Gumball** : Great actually! Darwin's gone on a date with Carrie, and Anais is actually with Clockwork right now. He's thinking about teaching her more of how timelines work. Could be like a new person to take his place one day.

 **Bimm** : How sweet of him. Um… What about your mother?

 **Gumball** : Out talking to her friend. She's a lot happier than she was these past few years. Actually, ever. Meanwhile, my Dad's running around stopping a robbery. But he made sure when she does anything like that, she gets a load of praise.

As per his statement, outside, Nicole is being interviewed by several reporters over a heist she stopped at a bank. Though a bit irritated at the spotlights, she continues to smile and wave when Yuki gives her an award and happily flies off with her.

 **Bimm** : Excellent, Gumball. I'm actually here to look for Cattus if anyone's seen him out here.

 **Gumball** : Well, he came to visit earlier. But he left after seeing my Mom. Said he wanted to go to Starfire's and check up on her.

 **Bimm** : He must know what happened too…

 **Gumball** : Oh he does. Dad and Darwin don't, but the rest of us do. Penny is even spending as much time with her folks as possible after losing them twice. Though, she said she wants to go to dinner with me later this evening. Gonna put on my best look yet.

 **Bimm** : And what might that be?

 **Gumball** : Mom's shirt!

When Bimm makes a jump to Jump City, instead of the Teen Titans GO or original versions, she warps to a mixed version of it. She steps out of Cyborg's portal in the living room where he and Beastboy are playing a video game on the couch.

 **Cyborg** rotating his head: Oh, hey girl!

 **Beastboy** : Whaddya know?! It's Bimm again!

 **Starfire** flying behind Bimm holding Silkie: Bimm! I am very happy you've come! Cattus had come to visit and went on his way to Beach City.

 **Bimm** : Another place? Boy, honey really loves to keep himself busy, does he? Is this normally how your world looks?

 **Starfire** : No it is not. You see, when the restoration began, our GO data had been restored as well. But with both versions of the Titans being present and affected by such a process, we had reached a beautiful compromise!

 **Robin** stepping out the kitchen with drinks: That's right, Bimm. Notice our styles aren't quite as sharp as before. But we're not baby-sized either.

 **Starfire** : Ahem…!

 **Robin** putting the drinks on a table: …(Sighs) Chibi-sized.

 **Starfire** : EEEE!

 **Raven** teleporting to Bimm: Basically, we're still the same old series, but with a bit more of a laid-back approach this time. We're not stuck on a loop anymore, so, we can take a break for a while.

 **Bimm** : That's good to hear! I didn't expect you all to consider that since your opposite had been through a lot.

 **Robin** shaking his hands nervously: Oh no! No. We still find them weird. Or at least I do. But to be hated? I feel like it's undeserved. Sorta. Just a little.

 **Bimm** : Hehe, ok. Glad that everyone is happy. I'd better go to Steven's world.

 **Starfire** : A wonderful pleasure meeting you again, Bimm!

On Steven's version of Earth at Beach City, Sadie stands near the path to Steven's beach house, but doesn't go any further. She instead watches him play kickball with Amethyst while Pearl freaks out over them jumping too high. Garnet laughs, arms crossed, relaxed against Greg's van and Lion sleeps on top of it.

 **Sadie** smiling: …Thanks Rose...

 **Bimm** teleporting next to Sadie: Sadie…?

 **Sadie** quickly turning to Bimm with her shield: OH DEAR! Oh… Sorry Bimm. I'm still a little shook after that last battle we had.

 **Bimm** : So am I. It feels weird having people sort of remember what you did, and others don't.

 **Sadie** : It's pretty much like that for me too. The Peridot from Timmy's timeline is back at Toon City. But here, no one knows a thing about what happened but me. And I think it's better they don't considering exactly what went down. All I can say is, as crazy things have been out here, they're nothing like what we've seen.

 **Bimm** : Pfft…! You said it.

 **Sadie** : I don't know if I told you, but I'm actually a singer for a band now. Sadie Killer. Cattus came to visit and he got to hear a sample. Makes it funny to know that you and I have the same voice actress and so it sounds like you're singing heavy metal.

 **Bimm** : Is he still here?

 **Sadie** : No. I think he was headed for Toon City after I brought it up. It's this new place replacing the Forgotten Society since Doug isn't around.

 **Bimm** : Oh ok. I'll check there then. I just woke up and I haven't seen my husband at all.

 **Sadie** : Hope you find him then!

In the buzzling city of mix-matched styles from different eras and cartoon networks, the future Timmy Turner rests his head in an office against the desk, when suddenly, he is awoken by his wife Tutie.

 **Tutie** : Sweetie, are you ready?!

 **CC. Timmy** waking up: Huh..? I-I'm sorry. What?

 **Tutie** : The award ceremony! Dexter's receiving an award for the Neurotomic Protocore and you're the leader, silly!

 **CC. Timmy** : Oh… Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there! Just resting a little.

 **Tutie** : Not a problem, honey. Being the mayor of a city at the heart of the universe is a pretty big deal, after all. (Exits room)

 **CC. Timmy:** ...What was I doing again...?

In front of the future Timmy, Bimm steps out from another portal.

 **Bimm** : Ah! Mr. Turner! Er, other Turner. Correct?

 **CC. Timmy:** Yep! Hi Bimm. Do you know what's going on around here? I don't remember being the mayor of anything. And this isn't even the Forgotten Society.

 **Bimm** : I'm not sure either, sir. I've just awoke to find my husband and check on everyone else. We maybe the only ones who remember any of all that went down before the reset. The survivors.

 **CC. Timmy:** I figured as much. (Gets out chair) I wouldn't want my family to think about something as traumatic as that. We've definitely made an achievement though, Bimm. I'm glad you got to break your shell. And I'm just happy to see that my family's back.

 **Bimm** : I am too, Mr. Turner. Guess you haven't seen Cattus around. Have you?

 **CC. Timmy:** Actually, Bimm, I can see him right now. Look at the monitor above you.

From the ceiling, a hologram of a parade at the square of the city shows footage of marching and smiling cartoons, including Cattus wandering toward the more scenic side of town.

 **Bimm** : There he is! I'll be right there!

 **CC. Timmy:** Hope you find him, hero. I've got a ceremony to catch. Take care!

Down by the river on a brick and black and white tiled bridge, Cattus walks with Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, and Timmy Turner.

 **Timmy** : Yeah, I still know about the Toon Goddess an' all. But I don't remember ever getting axed by her.

 **Jimmy** : Oh yeah. AJ and Chester survived, but not you. Thankfully, your future self was still there to take your place for a while until the crisis could be averted.

 **Timmy** : Still sucks that it wasn't me that got to do all that.

 **Jimmy** : You would definitely not have wanted to. Don't worry. What we ended up experiencing was far worse than what any of us could think of. The Toon Goddess and her master.

 **Cattus** : And what of the virus?

 **Jimmy** : It won't be of concern anymore now that it's been purged from existence. The only thing left is actually the Toon God. But only by a thread in the recycle bin. Turns out, he tried to pull a fast one on us and escape when he saw that Bimm punched a hole through reality. But we made sure he couldn't go far.

 **Timmy** : So what is he? A zombie?

 **Jimmy** : You could say that. Still, I'm disappointed that we couldn't restore Doug. The Toon God's data once existed as him. But it seems it took on a life of its own. I can't bring him back from that.

 **Cattus** : I just hope that wherever Mr. Funnie is, he's happy that we were able to put a stop to this man.

 **Bimm** running behind: CATTUS!

 **Jimmy** : Oh…?

 **Cattus** : Ah, honey! You've awoken! Are you al-

Before Cattus could finish his words, Bimm embraces him and presses her lips against his, quickly engaging in a kiss with him, which he complies. He holds her tight, wrapping his arms to her waist while she wraps her's around his upper back. Surprised, Goddard stretches his neck out watching.

 **Bimm** kissing Cattus: Mmmm…

 **Timmy** : Oh woah! I feel like we should let em do their business. You want us to leave?

 **Cattus** still smooching: Purrrrrrr…

 **Timmy** : I take that as a yes. Ok. Let's go, Jim.

 **Jimmy** : Where to?

 **Timmy** : Back home to grab Danny and visit an ol' pal.

 **Jimmy** : Uh…

 **Timmy** : Y'know, you did go to visit Spongebob before all the crazy stuff happened. I figured you wanted to, y'know...just one more shot.

 **Jimmy** stroking his beard thinking: …

The Toon Wars are over...and so the final task they've wanted to do since the start is here before them. The three classic Nicktoons, now adults Jimmy Neutron, Danny Fenton, and Timmy Turner step out of a Ghost Portal on the street of Conch Drive where Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick's houses are. Neither Patrick nor Squidward's homes have changed. But Spongebob's pineapple has now been slightly updated with a nice wooden front porch for he and his best friend to sit on. Next to the pineapple, there is a "Spot for Sale" sign for a new home. Seeing Spongebob from across the street, the three men start walking toward the house where they await their now literal old friend, sitting and rocking his arm chair. Instead of a young fry cook, they bear witness to an elderly version of him. His yellow had gotten slightly darker, and he now has a light mustache and bags under his eyes.

 **Patrick** : Hey look. It's our ol' pals again.

 **Spongebob** : Oh, hello again, Nickbuddies!

 **Danny** : Spongebob...?

 **Jimmy** : Is that really you?

 **Spongebob** : Yep. It's me. Same sea creature. Same house, same attire. Just retired.

 **Timmy** : You sound different too.

 **Jimmy** : What happened to you? Everyone else had been reset somehow or remained the same. But you seem to have changed so drastically.

 **Spongebob** : Well, I've heard a lot of talk about some cartoons not quite getting the attention they needed. And I knew my creator, Stephen, passed away earlier. He wanted the series to end at some point too. So, when you made that choice to repair everything, I snuck in a minor tweak to save time, and, I ended my own series.

 **Danny** : You canceled Spongebob Squarepants?

 **Spongebob** : Sure did! Of course, Nickelodeon panicked and tried to order new episodes to continue to bring in profits. So I came up with a solution. Biiiig Fourth Wall-breaker.

 **Jimmy** : I'm sorry...?

 **Spongebob** pointing to a boat car stopping by: See that boy over there?

Coming from down the street, a boatcar stops by the empty circle lot for sale with another fish in a suit stepping out of it. Next to him is another seasponge. But this time has his holes partially sealed, has a smaller nose, bigger eyes, black boots, and a black wippie dip.

 **Salesman** : And this here is a lot for a new home we're building next the old pineapple house. 1992, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a personal library. Just like the neighbor's.

 **Spongebob-like Man:** Personal library? That's just what I need for my history collection on the navy! (Signs papers) I'll take it!

 **Salesman** : Sold! (Leaves off) Take care now! The rest of the forums will be available tomorrow!

 **Spongebob** : Nicktoons...I'd like for you to meet your newest recruit.

 **Jimmy** looking at Danny: …?

 **Spongebob** : Go on. Continue your legacies. I've gone on long enough.

 **Timmy** : You're not ready?

 **Spongebob** leaning back while smiling: ...No. I think I'm good.

For a moment, the three Nicktoons pause but then decide to go along with old-man Spongebob's last request to them. Together, they carefully walk to the Spongebob-figure, who turns over to them calmly wondering who they are.

 **Jimmy** : Um...hi. I-I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to Bikini Bottom.

 **Spongebob** with his arms crossed: Oh, hi, Mr. Neutron. I'm David. (Palms waist in a deep voice) DAVID HASSELHOFF!

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny stand very confused and in their heads question just about everything about David. Including his more masculine voice and name reference, which is quickly dropped for copyright reasons.

 **Danny** : ...Oh, ok. Well, we were just in the area and we figured we'd come over for a friend of ours to...show you around the place.

 **David** : Really?

 **Timmy:** Yep! It's a pretty long story, but I know you'll like it if we told you. Not sure if you've got the time.

 **David** : Are you kidding? I just bought this lot. I've got plenty of time to talk to you. Plus, you look like you've been through a lot, and you're no sea creatures either. Tell me. Are you familiar with the Toon Wars?

Danny is surprised, but with a confident grin of eagerness. Timmy wears the same expression and looks to Jimmy, who, after careful consideration, smiles and places his hand on David's shoulder and says to him, "Yes we are." The Nicktoons, together, Jimmy Neutron (Keith Alcorn, John A. Davis, and Steve Odekerk), Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman), Timmy Turner (Butch Hartman), and the new David Squarepants walk off to the bright sunset. Their stories finally over, and entire new ones just starting. From their own cartoons, to the Nicktoons Unite games, to the Toon Wars, up to the final days, they exit the story with clear satisfaction that, indeed, their work for the time is done. They leave as heroes. But for the generations ahead, they are known as legends...

TOON WARS The Final Days

 **Main Cartoons Used**

 **Nicktoons**

Jimmy Neutron - John A. Davis, Steve Odekerk, Keith Alcorn

Danny Phantom - Butch Hartman

Spongebob Squarepants - Stephen Hillenberg

The Fairly Oddparents - Butch Hartman

My Life as a Teenage Robot - Rob Renzetti

Invader Zim - Jhonen Vasquez

Doug - Jim Jinkins

 **Cartoon Network**

The Amazing World of Gumball - Ben Bocquelet

Mighty Magiswords - Kyle A. Carrozza

Samurai Jack - Genndy Tartovosky

OK K.O. Let's be Heroes - Ian Jones-Quartey

Steven Universe - Rebecca Sugar

Teen Titans/Teen Titans GO - WarnerBros

Dexter's Laboratory - Genndy Tartovosky

 **Along With Too Many Others To List Here…**

 **Previous Related Works**

 **Nicktoons Saga**

 **Magiswords Fusion Wars**

 **Gumball Saga**

 **Pax Morbidia**

 **Samurai Jack Saga**

 **Magiswords Echoes**

 **Turbo your Fellow**

 **Toon Wars: Shorts Series**

Elsewhere in outer space, Jimmy Neutron flies his Strato XL across a small nebula of stars with Goddard and David along for the ride!

 **Jimmy:** Here we are, David! The multiverse merged into a single universe, and reality itself as we know it!

 **David** : Alright! Show me all the goods!

As Jimmy and David exit the scene, Bimm flies in Cattus' arms right behind them with his Whirlwind Magisword in his tail. Even further from them, Witchy Simone is soaring next to Jenny and Penball, who each boost forward into the light with the others...

 **Special Thanks To**

MiniKoontzy - Storytelling Assistance and Feedback

JohnWilliamsCity - Fan Art and Feedback

Vambre (Magiswords Amino) - Support, Fan Art, and Feedback

Witchy Simone (Magiswords Amino) - Help with Simone's Lines

Samuel Lehnertz (Magiswords Amino) - Support and Suggestions

ShurikenMix - Suggestions, Feedback, and Collaboration

XxWeird_KidxX - Feedback and Support

Dragonfly1995 - Feedback and Support

Luke Ski - General Support (Favorites) and Voice of Cattus and Nyando

Everyone At Home Who Got To See My Works

"This is the last story for the Toon Wars. Thank you to my friends, followers, viewers, and especially the creators of the shows featured in this fan series for reading through this with me! Without any of you, I would never have improved and found so many new opportunities for the future! Thank everyone of you for the memories I will always cherish!" - Frozarburst, M Lee

 **Until Another Time**


End file.
